Des racines au pays de la terre
by Iliena
Summary: Une larme coule le long de sa joue. Ces pupilles écarlates brillent de tristesse. Elle est une ninja, elle ne doit pas montrer ces sentiments. Pourtant, ce soir Kurenai n'en peut plus. Elle va reprendre goût à la vie et pourquoi pas à l'amour? SPOILER!
1. Chapter 1 : Le grand saut

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** Arckange**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le grand saut**

Une silhouette se tenait debout, les mains jointes, devant une tombe.

C'était une jeune femme qui devait avoir entre 25 et 30 ans. Elle était mince et malgré la coupe très sobre de sa robe, on devinait une musculature fine et bien développée. De longs cheveux, aussi noirs que sa robe, flottaient dans la brise d'été qui fraichissait de minutes en minutes, annonçant l'orage tout proche. Elle avait un très joli visage aux traits délicats et bien dessinés. Ces pommettes seyantes formaient un triangle avec son menton pointu. Au centre, se trouvait une petite bouche aux lèvres charnues juste ce qu'il fallait pour les rendre désirables auprès de la gente masculine. Un nez fin et légèrement en trompette flattait son joli profil.

Mais ce qui surprenait le plus quand on la voyait, c'était la couleur pourpre de ces pupilles. Elle avait de splendides yeux rouges sombres. Très expressifs et habituellement joyeux, ils étaient ce soir là plein de tristesse et de souffrance.

Les lourds nuages noirs qui planaient au-dessus de la petite ville de Konoha commençaient à cédé sous la pression de l'orage. Ils libérèrent de grosse goutes de pluie qui vinrent s'écraser sur la jeune ninja, ainsi que sur la tombe devant là quelle elle se trouvait.

La kunoichi senti une boule se former dans son ventre. Ces émotions étaient en ébullition, mais elle ne voulait pas les laisser s'exprimées. Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de les enfouir au plus profond de son être, mais c'était peine perdue. Cela faisait déjà deux mois que l'homme de sa vie avait quitté ce bas monde. Elle avait voulu faire face, se montrer impénétrable et pleine de courage en se battant contre ces émotions, se répétant sans cesse qu'un ninja ne devait jamais laisser paraître ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant ce soir là, la tristesse était telle qu'elle ne pouvait plus la contenir.

- Asuma…, laissa-t-elle échapper d'une voix pleine de chagrin, c'est un fils. Tu vas avoir un fils!

Sa voix se brisa et ces yeux s'embuèrent. Ces mains se posèrent instinctivement sur la belle et douce courbe qu'était devenu son ventre plat. Elle se détourna de la stèle de marbre et couru jusqu'au sommet de la falaise où les visages des quatre derniers hokages étaient sculptés dans la roche rouge du pays du feu. Elle s'arrêta à un endroit précis. Ils avaient tellement aimé se retrouver en ce lieu chargé d'émotion au-dessus de Konoha.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé? Murmura-t-elle, deux larmes s'échappant de ces magnifiques yeux assombris par la douleur. Tu me manques tellement! Je ne suis plus rien sans toi, la vie n'a plus de sens depuis que tu es parti.

Son cœur lui faisait si mal, c'était comme si une main le pétrissait avec violence et rage. Le chagrin la faisait trembler de tout son corps. La tristesse et le vide n'étaient plus supportables.

- Asuma! Implora-t-elle, tout en se rapprochant du bord de la falaise.

Elle posa son regard sur la petite ville de Konoha, chaque maison et chaque rue lui rappelaient le temps ou l'amour de son cœur était encore présent. Elle apercevait la petite brasserie, au bord de la place principale, où ils aimaient tant passer le plus clair de leurs soirées en compagnie des autres senseis de l'académie. Puis, son regard se posa sur le petit pont qui enjambait la rivière, juste avant les terrains d'entraînement. C'était là qu'ils s'étaient avoués leurs sentiments, il y aurait cinq ans dans quelques semaines.

_Cinq ans plutôt_

_Kurenai et Asuma marchaient tranquillement en retrait de leurs six élèves. Ils revenaient d'une mission de trois jours au village de l'herbe._

_Rien de bien particulier, ils avaient dû escorter un personnage important du congrès de ce petit pays qui était en visite à Konoha. Le voyage s'était déroulé quasi sans encombres, mais ils avaient quand même beaucoup marché et les jeunes apprentis ninja étaient impatients de rentrer chez eux. Kurenai les regardait, le visage fendu d'un joli sourire, courir vers leurs maisons respectives. Elle se souvint de l'époque ou elle aussi, était aspirante ninja. Qu'il était loin ce temps là…_

_Elle fut tirée de ces souvenirs par un soupire d'Asuma. L'homme était très grand. Il devait bien faire une tête et demie de plus qu'elle. Il avait des cheveux noirs coupé en brosse et un fin collier de barbe qui entourait un visage anguleux, rectangulaire et bruni par le soleil. Il n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis leur retour du village de l'herbe. Kurenai se demanda qu'est-ce qui pouvait préoccuper son collègue au point qu'il en perde la parole. Il était effectivement très rare de ne pas entendre Asuma lâcher une vanne ou une blague au minimum une fois dans une journée. Kurenai, ni tenant plus, le pris par le bras et lui demanda d'une voix espiègle:_

- _Qu'est qui te tracasses au point que tu cesses de me taquiner ou d'embêter tes propres élèves ou les miens?_

_Le ninja s'arrêta de marcher en plein milieu du pont et la regarda l'œil songeur._

- _T'es-tu jamais demander comment réagirait une personne si tu lui avouais tes sentiments?_

_La jeune femme resta bouche-bée devant la question de son ami. Il n'était absolument pas du genre à dévoiler ces sentiments et encore moins à prendre conseil pour ce genre de chose._

- _ Bien sur que je me suis déjà posée cette question. Lui répondit-elle_

- _ Et quelle en a été la réponse? Rétorqua le ninja._

- _Que sa ne servait à rien de se morfondre en se demandant se que l'autre ressent. Cela peut faire mal au cœur, mais il est parfois plus simple de savoir ce que l'autre pense et de lui en parler avant de se faire trop d'illusion._

_La belle kunoichi avait répondu avec le cœur à cette question un peu étrange venant d'Asuma. Elle s'appuya contre la rambarde du pont et contempla l'eau couler sous eux._

_Elle le senti s'appuyer à son tour. Il était juste à coté d'elle et elle sentie son bras toucher le sien. Cela lui fit une drôle de sensation, mais elle l'ignora. Elle sentait l'homme nerveux à ces cotés et elle se dit qu'il devait vraiment être très amoureux pour être dans un état pareil._

_Soudain, il lui prit la main et inspira un bon coup. La jeune fille n'eue pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit._

- _Kurenai! Je… je crois que… et bien je crois que je t'aime._

_Il avait dis sa d'une voix mal assurée et il devait visiblement redouter la réponse. De son coté, la jeune fille se senti perdre pied. Bien sur qu'elle aimait Asuma, mais elle avait toujours cru qu'il en pinçait pour Anko, sa meilleure amie, et non pour elle._

- _ Je suppose que j'aurais mieux fait de ne rien dire. Murmura-t-il en lâchant la main de la jeune femme et en se retournant précipitamment._

- _Non… Asuma! Laissa-t-elle échapper en le rattrapant. S'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à se que tu me le dises là, maintenant._

_Kurenai se plaça devant le grand ninja et laissa son regard plonger dans ces beaux yeux bruns et elle lui dit:_

- _Moi aussi je t'aime…_

_Le visage d'Asuma s'illumina. Sa compagne lui souriait. Ils étaient là les deux, au milieu du pont et ils rirent. Puis, un peu gêné, ils se prirent par la main et ils continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'au village de Konoha._

Son cœur se serra violement sous le coup des souvenirs encore si vivaces dans sa mémoire.

- Asuma, je t'aime! Lâcha-t-elle entre deux hockeys de chagrin.

Elle s'était dangereusement rapprochée du bord du précipice.

Les nuages noirs cédèrent définitivement et un éclair bleu zébra le ciel noir du village du feu. La pluie s'accentua et devint plus violente. Le grondement du tonnerre se fit entendre très distinctement.

Dans un dernier sanglot, la jeune kunoichi se laissa basculer dans le vide...

L'air filait le long de son corps, laissant ces sombres cheveux flotter telle la crinière d'un obscur destrier en plaine course. Quels mots terribles à avouer, mais elle se sentie bien.

Un violent éclair blanc lacera le ciel d'ancre.

Kurenai n'atteignit jamais le bas de la falaise. Un bras ferme l'enlaça par la taille pour la retenir dans sa chute. De prime abord, elle crut rêver une dernière fois à une étreinte avant que la mort ne s'empare d'elle.

Elle revint à la réalité quand, d'un choc dans le ventre, elle comprit que ce bras venait de la stopper dans sa chute. Elle n'eu pas le temps de lever la tête pour voir le visage de celui qui l'avait rattrapé au mépris de sa propre vie qu'elle heurta la falaise par effet de balancier. Tout se brouilla et devint indistinct. Elle sentit un petit filet de liquide chaud descendre le long de sa joue depuis le coté gauche de son crâne qui avait heurté la falaise.

La suite ne fut pas très claire pour la jeune femme. Elle ne sut jamais comment elle arriva au sommet du promontoire rocheux. Elle avait beaucoup de peine à garder ces esprits. Sa tête la faisait souffrir, ainsi que les autres parties de son corps qui avaient amorti sa chute contre la paroi, mais le plus douloureux était le maelström de sentiments et d'émotions contradictoires qui envahissaient son cœur.

Deux bras finirent de la hisser au sommet de la falaise. Elle parvint à se traîner sur quelques mètres, puis s'effondra en position fœtale. Une main se glissa dans son dos et la redressa avec douceur pendant que l'autre main essuyait le sang mélangé à la pluie sur la joue gauche de la jeune femme. Tout était flou dans sa tête, probablement du au choc physique. Pourtant ce n'était pas la seule cause de son malaise. Intérieurement, elle se sentait au fond d'un tel gouffre de tristesse et de chagrin qu'elle frissonna violement.

Tout d'abord, elle n'entendit qu'un écho diffus venant s'ajouter à tous ceux qui l'entouraient déjà dans ces abysses sombres et froids. Cependant, le bruit se fit plus persistant. Il lui fallut une bonne vingtaine de secondes avant d'identifier le son comme étant une voix. C'était un timbre d'homme, grave et doux. Elle réussit à percevoir de l'inquiétude dans l'intonation de cette voix, mais cela lui demandait un tel effort de concentration qu'elle se sentit repartir vers les abimes de l'inconscience.

L'homme la saisit par les épaules et la secoua vigoureusement.

- Kurenai! Reste avec moi! Ordonna-t-il avec fermeté. Ouvre les yeux! Regarde-moi!

La jeune kunoichi, malgré le gouffre qui semblait l'attirer par les pieds, eu l'impression que sa chute infernale ralentissait. Elle entendit à nouveau la voix masculine s'adresser à elle, mais elle n'arrivait pas à tout saisir.

" Kurenai! ... les yeux… Ouvre! ... moi…"

Elle tenta de soulever ces paupières qui lui semblaient si lourdes. Tout était flou et sombre. Il y avait devant elle une forme humaine qui bougeait. Elle attribua la forme à celui d'un visage surmonté d'une chevelure argentée en bataille. Son attention fut captivée par le visage sombre de son "sauveur". Il était noir. Elle battit des sils et sa vue devint plus nette. Ce visage n'était pas noir, mais un masque et un bandeau bleu sombre recouvrait sa face dans sa presque totalité. Les prunelles pourpres de la ninja scièrent. L'homme masqué cessa de la secouer et la regarda de son unique œil visible, le droit. Elle reconnut le regard d'onyx qui la fixait avec inquiétude.

- Kakashi… murmura-t-elle de sa voix éteinte.

- Kurenai! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris?

La jeune fille voulue répondre, mais qu'y avait-il à répondre… Elle avait voulu s'ôter la vie et celle de son enfant à naître par la même occasion. Que pouvait-elle répliquer à cet homme? Les sanglots montèrent en elle avec férocité. Elle les réprima farouchement, comme à son habitude.

- Je… Et sa voix se brisa.

Les larmes envahirent sont fin visage et firent scintiller le sommet de ces pommettes ainsi que la pointe de son menton. Elle ramena ces jambes contre son corps et tenta de cacher son visage entre ces bras qui maintenaient ces membres inférieurs, mais il était déjà trop tard. Ces épaules se soulevèrent sous la violence du chagrin à un rythme irrégulier.

Kakashi se mordit la lèvre inférieure. " Je n'aurais jamais du lui demander ça comme ça!" Se morigéna-t-il.

Il l'observa un instant pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il était terriblement mal à l'aise. Jamais, depuis qu'il connaissait Kurenai, il ne l'avait vu ne serait-ce verser une larme ou manifester une émotion plus haute que l'autre. Elle était l'un des ninjas les plus impassibles de tout Konoha et elle, contrairement à lui, n'avait pas besoin d'un masque pour cacher ces émotions.

Il se sentait impuissant devant tant de douleur, pourtant il avait lui aussi connu la perte d'êtres chers. Peut-être même trop souvent pour un être humain. Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, il l'attira contre lui et la serra contre son épaule. Kurenai se laissa entraîner contre le tors du ninja argenté et elle se pelotonna contre lui. Les sanglots se calmèrent gentiment, cependant elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle pour autant.

L'orage n'avait pas cessé ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Il déversait des trombes d'une eau fraiche et cinglante sur Konoha et les deux ninjas. Ils étaient complètement trempés. Kakashi observait la jeune femme qu'il tenait toujours dans ces bras quand son regard s'arrêta sur le ventre de la kunoichi. La robe, totalement imprégnée du frais liquide, moulait la courbe naissante de son futur ventre de femme enceinte. Son esprit mis un instant avant de s'éclairé. Voici donc la raison pour laquelle elle avait cessé les entraînements physiques de son équipe ainsi que les missions.

Kurenai suivit le regard de son collègue et posa, à son tour, le sien sur le renflement de son ventre. A quoi pouvait-il bien penser? Était-il entrain de la juger pour son acte manqué? Probablement… Elle frissonna violement sous la fraicheur de la pluie qui imprégnait tous ces vêtements, autant qu'à l'idée de ce qu'il devait penser d'elle à ce moment là.

Kakashi releva la tête, des petites fossettes c'étaient creusées autour de ces yeux et son regard reflétait une petite lueur joyeuse. Il souriait sous son masque.

- Rentrons! Tu vas prendre froid, trempé comme tu l'es.

La jeune femme ne sue pas vraiment quoi répondre à ce sourire totalement immérité. Elle allait tenter de se lever, mais le ninja masqué fut plus rapide qu'elle et la souleva avec légèreté et assurance.

- Kakashi! L'invectiva-t-elle. Je peux marcher toute seule.

- Tu as heurté la falaise un peu fort avant. Je ne veux pas que tu mets ta santé plus en péril que tu ne l'as déjà fait. Répondit-il simplement d'une voix neutre. Je vais t'emmener auprès de Tsunade pour qu'elle t'examine.

Il joignit l'acte à la parole est pris le chemin qui descendait au bâtiment de l'Hokage. Aucun des deux Juunins ne parla durant le trajet. Kakashi était préoccupé par l'acte que Kurenai avait tenté de faire. De plus, bien qu'il n'en laisse rien paraître, il était profondément ébranlé par la soudaine vague d'émotions qui avait submergé la jeune femme. Jamais il n'aurait pensé la voir dans un état pareil.

Elle était une amie de longue date. Cela faisait déjà bien des années qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils avaient accompli un grand nombre de missions ensemble ou avec leurs amis. Elle faisait toujours preuve de sagesse et de patience. Elle avait aussi l'âme d'une confidente et sa générosité était sans doute sa principale qualité.

Combien de fois l'avait-elle aidé à ne pas sombrer définitivement dans la solitude et la culpabilité après la disparition des ces équipiers, puis plus tard après celle de son ancien sensei, le quatrième Hokage? Elle ne savait pas grand chose de la vie de Kakashi.

Son père c'était donné la mort après une mission ou il avait préféré sauver son équipe plutôt que de mener à bien l'objectif. Toute la ville c'était retourné contre l'homme et le lui avait reproché. Le ninja argenté était alors âgé d'une dizaine d'année. Par la suite, il avait été jônin4 très jeune, puis il avait fait partie des ANBU plusieurs années pour finir par devenir un sensei redouté. Malgré le fait qu'elle ne savait que peut de chose sur "l'épouvantail", surnom qu'elle affectionnait, elle l'aidait comme elle pouvait. En pensant au nombre incalculable de fois ou elle était venue lui parler quand il n'allait pas bien, il sentit un sombre sentiment de regret l'envahir.

Comment avait-il pu ne pas remarquer l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait?

Kurenai ressentait le silence l'oppresser de toute sa force et de tout son poids. Elle était entrain de totalement reprendre ces esprits et elle s'en voulait terriblement pour le geste qu'elle avait voulu faire, mais surtout. Elle se reprochait son terrible étalage de toutes ces d'émotions devant son ami. Au si loin qu'elle puisse se souvenir, elle n'avait jamais autant laissé de place à ces états d'âme. Elle en ressentait les effets. La fatigue des derniers évènements commençait à s'emparer d'elle. Ces yeux cédaient sous l'épuisement et elle se laissa bercer par les mouvements du ninja qui la portait.

Le jeune homme la regarda de son unique œil visible avec beaucoup d'humanité.

Elle avait l'air d'avoir enfin trouvé un peu de paix et cela le rassura. Il pressa le pas afin d'arriver plus rapidement au bureau de Tsunade et accessoirement à l'abri de l'averse qui semblait ne plus vouloir s'arrêter. Les rues se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Kakashi tourna une dernière fois au coin de l'unes d'elles et un grand bâtiment au toit arrondi comme celui d'un observatoire lui fit face. Il pénétra dans l'imposante bâtisse haute de cinq étages et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre. Arrivé au dernier étage, celui de l'administration de l'Hokage, il se dirigea vers la porte du fond d'un pas assuré. Inutile de dire que le bâtiment n'avait plus aucuns secrets pour lui depuis déjà bien longtemps. Il s'y était rendu tellement souvent, que ce soit pour rendre son rapport ou recevoir des missions délicates.

Il ne frappa pas et ouvrit la porte en prenant appuis sur la pognée avec son coude. Godaime, la cinquième Hokage du pays du feu, étaient entrain de faire la moue en triant une pile de feuilles couverte des différentes écritures des ninjas qui les lui avaient rendue.

- Naruto!! Frapper avant d'entrer c'est pour les imbéciles? Aboya-t-elle d'une voix ou l'on sentait plus l'ennui que la véritable colère.

Elle redressa la tête tout en terminant sa phrase, mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de ne pas se trouvé face au concerné.

- Kakashi? Mais que se passe-t-il? Interrogea la femme aux cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleu ciel et au physique encore très à son avantage pour son âge.

Le ninja argenté ne dit rien et s'empressa de déposer son fardeau sur le canapé installé au fond de la pièce, fasse au bureau. Tsunade, intriguée par le manège du nouvel arrivant, se rapprocha du corps allongé et reconnue immédiatement la jeune femme endormie. Du sang s'était remis à couler de sa tempe gauche. Elle s'agenouilla à ces cotés et plaça ces deux mains au-dessus du ventre de la blessée. Une faible lueur verte émana de ces doigts et de son chakra.

Elle ferma les yeux un instant pour mieux évaluer l'état de la kunoichi. Instant qui sembla une éternité pour l'homme masqué. L'attente lui sembla interminable et déjà il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher de penser au pire. L'enfant avait-il souffert de la chute et du choc lorsqu'il avait rattrapé sa mère? Il ne pourrait se pardonner d'avoir mis en péril la vie de l'enfant de feu-son ami. Pourtant il n'aurait pas pu laisser Kurenai faire ce qu'elle avait tenté de faire, non plus. Un soupire de l'Hokage le tira de ces insupportables pensées.

- Elle n'est pas en danger et à première vue l'enfant non-plus, pourtant…

La voix féminine resta en suspend dans l'air du bureau.

- Pourtant quoi? Rétorqua le ninja avec insistance.

- Je sens qu'elle a subie un violent choc émotionnel, mais aussi un choc physique au niveau du coté gauche et au niveau de son ventre aussi. Que s'est-il passé Kakashi? Lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de douceur dans la voix.

L'homme soupira et se plaça devant l'une des fenêtres qui entourait le bureau et d'où l'on pouvait voir presque tout Konoha. La pluie tombait toujours à un rythme très soutenu. Les vitres étaient complètement troublées par l'eau dégoulinant sur leurs faces. Kakashi regarda une goutte plus brillante que les autres dévaler la surface translucide.

- Elle a voulu se suicider… lâcha-t-il d'une voix terne.

Une autre goutte d'eau se détacha, mais cette fois-ci de ces cheveux trempés. Elle roula le long de son visage et de son masque pour finir par se suspendre un instant le long de l'arrête de sa mâchoire. Il l'essuya du revers de la main.

Tsunade s'était vivement redressée après les paroles qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Elle a voulu faire quoi? Explosa-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise.

Kakashi détourna son regard triste du spectacle de la pluie tombant sur les fenêtres du bureau pour le poser sur la femme aux cheveux blonds qui le fixait les mains sur les hanches.

- Raconte-moi tout! Ordonna Godaime.

Il ferma les yeux, se laissa choir sur l'une des nombreuses chaises appuyées contre le mur et s'exécuta.

Tsunade observait le ninja qui venait de terminer son explication du déroulement des derniers évènements. Sa voix était restée calme et posée tout au long de son monologue. L'Hokage se demanda comment il faisait pour montrer si peu d'émotions après avoir éviter un drame pareil. Elle avait quand même noté une ou deux lueurs de tristesse dans le regard du jeune homme et si elle ne l'avait pas connu depuis si longtemps, elle aurait interprété ce regard comme une marque d'ennui. Toute fois, Tsunade avait toujours eu un don pour déchiffrer les émotions de ces vis-à-vis et elle sut qu'au fond de lui le ninja n'était pas aussi impassible qu'il voulait bien le montrer.

Elle se leva de la chaise qu'elle avait prise durant le rapport de Kakashi pour retourner auprès de Kurenai qui dormait toujours profondément sur le canapé. Elle posa sa main, avec une douceur que l'argenté ne lui connaissait pas, sur le front de la future mère. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour réévaluer son état, puis elle se tourna vers l'homme masqué.

- Elle va rester avec moi jusqu'à demain. Je vais lui faire passer quelques testes à l'hôpital dans la matinée pour être sur que sa grossesse se déroule bien. Expliqua-t-elle. S'il le faut, je ne la laisserais plus seule jusqu'à ce qu'elle accouche.

Tsunade se redressa et s'approcha du ninja argenté.

- N'aie crainte. Tu as bien agit et cesse de te culpabiliser quant à son état. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner la profondeur de sa tristesse. Lui dit-elle simplement en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme, un peu surpris par la clairvoyance de l'Hokage.

- Je sais… pourtant, j'ai tellement peur d'avoir blessé son enfant en la rattrapant. Murmura-t-il à demi-voix.

Godaime lui sourit, le regard amusé par cette préoccupation quelque peu inhabituelle pour un ninja tel que lui ou du moins tel qu'elle le connaissait.

- Il va bien, ne t'en fait pas. Et si pars malheur il devait être trop turbulent quand il sera grand, je dirai à sa mère que c'est de la faute à tonton Kakashi ! Plaisanta-t-elle, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

L'argenté n'était pas totalement convaincu, pourtant il sourit lui aussi.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et la fatigue se faisait sentir pour le jeune ninja. Il voulut prendre congé de l'Hokage, mais celle-ci le retint par le bras, puis le tira jusque vers son bureau.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas t'échapper comme ça, sans une nouvelle mission ! S'exclama Godaime.

- Pitié Tsunade-sama. Mon équipe et moi-même n'avons pas cessé d'enchaîner les missions ces derniers temps. Se plaignit-il.

- Vous vous reposerez quand l'Akatsuki et les autres bandes de petits malins qui nous veulent du mal auront décidé de disparaître ou de prendre eux aussi des vacances. Lui répondit-elle un sourire narquois fendant son visage.

- Vous êtes infernale ! Marmonna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau l'ordre de mission sous le bras.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Kurenai pour s'assurer que tout allait bien, puis il disparut dans un léger nuage de fumée comme à son habitude.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce premier chapitre de ma toute première fiction. J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos avis, vos remarques, vos conseils, ce que vous avez aimé, ce que vous n'avez pas aimé et pourquoi. Soyez vraiment critique et dites moi ce que vous en pensez. D'avance je vous remercie pour le temps que vous m'accordez en faisant des commentaires. Sa me permet de m'améliorer et de travailler les points qui en ont besoin.**

**Je cherche une gentille personne qui voudrait bien me corriger mes textes, car vous l'aurez probablement remarqué, je ne suis pas douée en orthographe et j'ai un peu de la peine avec certains points de grammaire et de ponctuation.**

**Merci et bisous à tous**

**Iliena**

* * *

1 **Hokages** Chefs du village caché du pays du feu.

2 **Kunoichi** Femme ninja.

3 **Sensei** terme japonais désignant « celui qui était là avant moi, qui est garant du savoir et de l'expérience d'une technique ou d'un savoir-faire », ou de manière plus condensée un maître qui donne son enseignement à un élève. Dans son utilisation habituelle, il est utilisé pour s'adresser à un professeur ou enseignant ou encore à un médecin et pour s'adresser à un artiste reconnu.

4**Jônin **Ninja supérieur, ce sont les plus puissants shinobis de leur village après le Kage.

5 **ANBU** Se sont des ninjas d'élites anonymes, ils sont au même rang que les Juunins, une sorte d'unité spéciale qui se charge des missions de récupération, de protection... Une certaine partie de cette élite, les Chasseurs, se charge de faire disparaitre les corps des déserteurs.

6 **Akatsuki** organisation criminelle de puissants ninjas.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une amie

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** Arckange**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une amie**

Une tornade aux cheveux noirs tintés de reflets violets sombres traversa tout le hall de l'hôpital sans prendre garde aux personnes qu'elle renversait sur son passage.

Malgré les cris et les insultes des mécontents, elle s'engouffra dans les escaliers qu'elle escalada quatre à quatre. Arrivée au troisième étage, elle se dirigea d'un pas souple et rapide vers l'une des portes situées au milieu du couloir. Elle ouvrit cette dernière à la volée, sans même que l'idée de frapper ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

La jeune femme allongée sur le lit d'hôpital tourna lentement la tête et posa ses deux magnifiques yeux rouges sur la nouvelle venue. Elle ne parut pas surprise le moins du monde par l'entrée fracassante de cette dernière. Elle détailla un instant le chignon savamment ébouriffé, le visage rond et clair, les deux yeux gris orage et le sourire un brin mesquin de sa meilleure amie. Elle constata aussi que la tenue vestimentaire de la tornade n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. A dire vrai, elle ne l'avait jamais vue habillée autrement qu'avec cette robe en résille recouverte de son indécrottable manteau beige qu'elle portait par tous les temps depuis déjà bien des années.

Elle fut interrompue dans sa réflexion par la voix tonitruante de la visiteuse qu'elle aurait aussi pu qualifier d'envahisseur.

- Bonjour ma petite Kurenai ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix joyeuse et taquine.

- Salut Anko… rétorqua la malade d'un ton las.

- Oh que je n'aime pas quand tu fais cette tête ! Répliqua la nouvelle venue. Tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre dans cette chambre d'hôpital et sortir un peu ma grande !

- Je n'ai pas envie, Anko…

- Envie ou pas ! Je te jure que tu vas sortir de cette chambre aujourd'hui. Cela fait bientôt deux jours que tu es remise et tu n'as toujours pas mis un pied hors de ce lit. Il est grand temps que tu fasses quelque chose pour te changer les idées ! Ordonna la ninja aux reflets violets.

Kurenai soupira à s'en fendre l'âme.

Elle savait très bien qu'il était inutile de s'opposer à Anko quand cette dernière avait une idée en tête, surtout quand il s'agissait de la santé de ses amis. Elle aurait tellement aimé que son amie la laisse déprimer toute seule dans cette chambre, loin des regards des gens qu'elle fréquentait et surtout loin de ceux qui connaissaient la véritable cause de son hospitalisation.

En effet, Tsunade avait préféré tenir secrète la véritable raison qui avait mené la jeune ninja à l'hôpital. Un motif plus ou moins vrai avait été donné au personnel soignant. Kurenai était censée avoir fait une légère chute dans ses escaliers et elle était là pour de simples examens. Toute fois, Anko, qui était venue voir son amie dès le premier jour, c'était très vite rendue compte qu'elle ne souffrait pas que physiquement, mais moralement aussi.

Elle en avait fait part à Tsunade. L'Hokage, suite à cette discutions, décida d'assigner une mission un peu particulière à la jeune femme, cependant elle ne révéla que peut de chose sur l'état de Kurenai. Elle laissa juste entendre que ce qu'elle vivait était grave et dur pour la future mère. Anko était chargée de changer les idées de la ninja aux yeux de braises et de lui redonner un peu gout à la vie. L'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru fut très honorée de recevoir pour mission d'aider sa meilleure amie et depuis une semaine elle tentait de lui remonter le moral du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais ses efforts étaient vains pour le moment. Kurenai semblait ne plus vouloir sortir de la torpeur qui l'avait saisit lors de son réveil après sa tentative de suicide, une semaine plus tôt.

Anko ouvrit le vestiaire de Kurenai et chercha des vêtements adaptés au programme de la journée qu'elle avait concocté. La malade avait beau protester, l'ancienne disciple du serpent ne se laissa pas infléchir le moins du monde. Ses recherches terminées, elle tendit les habits et chaussures qu'elle avait sélectionnés. Kurenai observa ces affaires, mais ne les pris pas.

- Laisse-moi tranquille Anko ! Je ne veux pas que tu t'occupes de moi ! Je ne veux plus que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi ! Lâcha la kunoichi aux yeux rouges d'une voix tintée par l'agacement, la colère mais aussi par la tristesse. Je veux que l'on me laisse dans mon coin et que l'on m'oublie.

- Mais je ne veux pas t'oublier et les autres sensei sont tous de mon avis. Tu es notre amie et même si tu traverses des moments difficiles, nous serons toujours là pour t'aider.

Anko c'était assise aux cotés de son amie et l'avait prise doucement par les épaules durant ces derniers mots. Elle sentait une tristesse profonde émaner du chakra de la jeune malade.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi une tristesse si soudaine ? Est-ce encore le souvenir d'Asuma qui te poursuit ? Demanda la noiraude.

- Oui…non, enfin pas vraiment…

- Alors que ce passe-t-il de si grave pour que tu sois dans un état pareil ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi triste ni aussi dégoutée de la vie. Confia la Juunin au manteau beige.

- Je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer… tu vas probablement me juger et me faire des reproches si je te raconte ce qui m'est arrivé. Marmonna Kurenai d'une voix lasse.

- Mais il faudrait déjà que je sache ce qui se passe pour te juger et ensuite je ne me permettrais pas de te faire des reproches si elles n'étaient pas fondées. Déclara Anko avec douceur, sentant son amie mal à l'aise et travaillée par une foule d'émotions.

Kurenai inspira, mais tout semblait danser dans sa tête. Devait-elle tout raconter à Anko ? La tentative de suicide, cette détresse qui l'y avait poussé, le sauvetage in extremis de Kakashi et l'étalement de ces émotions qu'elle avait fait devant lui ? Kurenai se sentait vraiment coupable de s'être laissée pareillement aller à des sentiments aussi destructeurs et d'avoir également laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Anko sentait le maelström qui tourmentait sa meilleure amie. Elle la serra un peu plus fortement contre elle en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille. Les yeux écarlates devinrent humides et des larmes se dessinèrent à leurs coints. Elle était entrain de céder pour la deuxième fois et c'est avec rage qu'elle tenta de reprendre le dessus sur ses maudites émotions.

- Laisse les larmes coulées… C'est parfois la meilleure façon d'apaiser le cœur et cela n'a rien d'une faiblesse, contrairement à ce que tu crois. Même moi il m'arrive de pleurer tu sais.

Les mots d'Anko eurent l'effet d'une charge explosive sur le barrage que Kurenai avait bâti devant ses émotions et ses sentiments. Dire qu'elle fondit en larme n'était pas une utopie. Après quelques minutes, elle commença le récit de ces derniers temps et de ce soir si particulier survenu il y avait maintenant une semaine.

* * *

Tsunade, bien installée au fond de son fauteuil de travail, écoutait attentivement le rapport que lui faisait quatre AMBUS. Contrairement à son habitude, elle écoutait avec la plus grande concentration et une lueur d'inquiétude se lisait dans son regard. L'ambiance était lourde dans le bureau. Debout derrière l'Hokage, un peu à sa droite, se tenait Shizune, sa dévouée assistante. A gauche de la blonde Sannin se trouvait Genma Shiranui, le commandant des ANBU mâchouillant son habituel senbon les bras croisés sur la poitrine, appuyé à la tablette de la fenêtre et face à elle les quatre ninjas masqués. Deux, un homme et une femme, portaient des masques de loup, le troisième se cachait derrière les traits d'un faucon et le quatrième sous ceux d'un chien.

- Résumons ! Ordonna Godaime. Trois attentats perpétrés de la même manière en mois d'un mois.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama. Répondis le premier ANBU. Et les victimes étaient toutes des ninjas du pays du feu.

- Y a-t-il un lien entre les victimes ? Questionna Shizune.

- Après plusieurs jours de recherche, il semble que non. Pourtant il y a un détail qui pourrait être considéré comme une piste. Déclara la femme loup.

- Et c'est… ? Interrogea l'Hokage.

- Ils ont tous faits la dernière guerre mondiale. Répondit la femme.

- Effectivement, c'est un peu léger comme piste. Pratiquement tous les shinobis de plus de 26-27 ans y ont pris part. Constata Shizune l'air pensive.

- Auraient-ils servi dans la même unité durant la guerre ? Tsunade avait posé cette question en réfléchissant tout haut.

- Non, Hokage-sama. Affirma l'ANBU à tête de chien.

- Il y a forcément une raison pour qu'on les ait tués eux plutôt que d'autres. S'exclama l'assistante.

Les sept personnes présentent dans la salle se turent, chacune dans leurs propres réflexions. Les bruits étouffés de la vie du village caché raisonnaient comme une lointaine mélodie. Tsunade était perdue dans ça méditation. Peut-être ne s'agissait-il que d'une coïncidence après tout. Elle fut tirée de ces pensées par un mouvement sur ça gauche et la voix calme du commandant de l'ANBU qui prenait la parole pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entrevue.

- Quelles ont été les techniques utilisées pour les trois meurtres ?

- Les victimes semblent toutes avoir été étouffées par un élément naturel. Elles ont toutes été prises plus ou moins par surprise car peut de traces de combat ont pu être décelées sur les scènes des différents crimes. Le quatrième ANBU, celui portant le masque du faucon, venait de prononcer ces paroles.

- Qu'entendez-vous par un élément naturel ? Questionna Genma.

- A chaque fois, nous avons retrouvé de la terre à coté des corps des victimes et dans leurs bouches. Comme si le meurtrier leur avait plongé la tête dans un tas de terre ou leur avait obstrué les voix respiratoires avec cet élément. Répondit à nouveau l'homme-faucon.

- En avez-vous rapporté des échantillons ? Interrogea l'Hokage.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama. Répondit la femme loup avec prestance. Toute fois, nous n'avons pas encore mené d'examens sur leurs provenances. Rajouta-t-elle.

- Très bien. Je vais les analyser avec l'aide de Shizune. Quant à vous, retournez sur le terrain et essayer d'en apprendre plus sur les circonstances de ces meurtres. Et, bien que nous sachions encore peut de chose, faites l'impossible pour éviter de nouvelles morts. Je vous ferai tenir au courant par votre supérieur. Allez ! Ordonna Godaime d'une voix claire.

Une fois les quatre ANBU disparus, elle se tourna vers Genma et l'interrogea du regard. Visiblement, il devait avoir une petite idée derrière la tête à sa manière de mâchonner son inséparable tige de fer depuis maintenant une poignée de minutes.

- As-tu quelque chose à ajouter ? Demanda l'Hokage.

- Une seule. Avez-vous des nouvelles du pays de la terre ? Lâcha simplement l'homme.

- Tu penses que ces attentas pourraient provenir d'Iwa ? Questionna Godaime.

- Pas forcément d'Iwa, mais du pays de la terre ou de quelqu'un venant de ce pays.

Tsunade détailla un instant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle.

Genma était plutôt grand et bien musclé. C'est du moins ce que laissaient paraître ses vêtements de Juunin. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années. Il ne portait pas son bandeau de manière frontale, mais comme un foulard noué sur le sommet de la tête, la plaque d'acier se retrouvant littéralement sur ça nuque. Il avait un visage fin, légèrement creusé au niveau des joues, des cheveux châtains lui arrivant au niveau de la pomme d'Adam et des yeux bruns reflétant toujours une certaine gravité. C'était un ninja très intelligeant, aux réflexes bien développés et au sens de la déduction très aiguisé. Il était aussi un adversaire redoutable au combat et l'on raconte que les ennemis à avoir survécu à ses attaques se comptent sur les doigts des deux mains.

L'Hokage appréciait particulièrement l'avoir à son service en pareille situation. Sous le calme apparent de son visage, elle savait qu'il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et dressait des hypothèses. Il n'accusait jamais quelqu'un sans être parfaitement sur de ce qu'il avançait. C'est pourquoi, Godaime accorda une grande importance aux dernières paroles du commandant des ANBUS.

- Expose-nous ton raisonnement. Déclara Shizune, le regard emplit d'intérêt.

Le jeune homme sourit en relevant les yeux et en les posant sur l'assistante de l'Hokage qui était aussi l'une des trois membres de son équipe.

Il aimait bien ce petit air concentré qu'elle prenait lors ce qu'elle réfléchissait ou tentait de comprendre une situation compliquée. Il la détailla un instant.

Shizune était une très belle médic-nin de taille moyenne, des jolis cheveux noirs effilés mi-longs brillaient autour de son fin visage rond aux pommettes saillant légèrement, mais ce qui attirait le plus l'attention de Genma, et celle de la gente masculine en générale, était les deux énormes billes noir qui flottaient dans le blanc laiteux en forme d'amande de ses yeux. Elle était de toute évidence une jolie femme, pourtant elle ne semblait pas vraiment s'en rendre compte et portait toujours ce même kimono violet qui ne la mettait pas en valeur plus que ça, sauf quand elle partait en mission. Dans ces moments là, elle portait la tenue des Juunins. Mais au-delà de cette apparence discrète, Genma savait qu'il y avait une combattante hors-norme et une femme médecin presque aussi puissante que l'Hokage elle-même.

Le ninja se pris à rêvasser et se souvint de la fois ou elle l'avait soigné. Il était dans un état pitoyable après s'être battu contre des ninjas du village du son qui enlevaient Sasuke Uchiwa, dernier survivant de son clan. Il n'avait pas pu faire le poids bien longtemps face à eux et à plusieurs reprises, il crut que sa vie s'arrêterait là. Il ne se souvenait plus à quel moment il avait perdu connaissance, le corps criblé de kunaïs et de shurikens, un gout de sang dans la bouche, mais à son réveil. Elle était là. Malgré les premiers soins, il souffrait atrocement et c'est dans un douloureux effort qu'il avait du retenir son quatrième équipier de poursuivre les ravisseurs de Sasuke. Il savait qu'il devait la vie à la jeune assistante de l'Hokage et il n'était pas près de l'oublier.

Tsunade ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, voyant le regard de Genma s'attarder sur Shizune. Elle sentait les souvenirs du Juunin et elle du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas dire quelque chose qui le mettrait mal à l'aise. Décidément, il était aussi timide que son assistante. Elle se promit de les surveiller un peu et, pourquoi pas, de leur donner un petit coup de main s'il le fallait, mais pour l'instant ils devaient retourner à des sujets bien moins frivoles.

- Tu disais Genma ? Déclara-t-elle pour le tirer de ces songes.

- Heu… Oui, pardon Tsunade-sama. S'excusa-t-il en rougissant imperceptiblement. Je disais qu'il devait s'agir d'une ou de personnes venant du pays de la terre car la méthode utilisée pour les trois meurtres ressemble beaucoup à un procédé de combat courant dans cette région. Ce sont des spécialistes des techniques Doton. De plus, et malgré le temps écoulé depuis la dernière guerre, il reste des ninjas profondément convaincus de la légitimité de cette guerre et qui souhaite encore voir le pays du feu s'effondrer.

- Pourtant aux dernières nouvelles, ces rebelles ont été exterminés par le Tsuchikage du village d'Iwa il y a déjà plusieurs années de cela. Fit remarquer Shizune.

- Je le sais bien, mais le pays de la terre est vaste et relativement peu habité. Il est tout à fait possible que des cellules de résistance aient pu survivre, voir même se développer pendant toutes ces années. Expliqua le jeune commandant.

- Surtout qu'il règne un climat passablement instable dans certaines régions de cet état depuis quelques mois. Il pourrait être tout a fait concevable que ces attentats prennent leur source parmi d'anciens ninjas du pays de la terre frustrés par leur défaite d'il y a douze ans. Ajouta l'Hokage.

Les trois personnages échangèrent des regards pendant les quelques minutes de silence qui suivirent. Ce qui se passait était très grave et tous trois sentaient que de pareilles accusations pourraient faire plonger les deux pays dans une nouvelle guerre si les meurtres n'étaient pas démêlés avec beaucoup d'attention et de discrétion.

Tsunade repris la parole avec gravité.

- Des recherches d'indices menant dans ce sens doivent être menées. Que le minimum de personnes soient mises au courant de ces spéculations. Nous devons absolument éviter toutes guerres, le village n'est pas en mesure d'en soutenir une après l'attaque d'Orochimaru et du village de Suna, il y a 2 ans. Et surtout, tenez-moi au courant de l'évolution de la situation.

Les deux juunins acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de la tête, puis le commandant des ANBU salua les deux femmes et sorti du bureau de l'Hokage. Cette dernière fixant un point invisible dans le mur du bureau murmura pour elle-même.

- Je me passerais bien d'une menace pareille en ce moment.

- Je sais Tsunade-sama. Lui répondit sa fidèle assistante d'une voix compatissante.

* * *

Kurenai avait les yeux encore rougis par les larmes lors ce qu'elle passa la porte du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital de Konoha. Elle fit quelques pas dans la rue emplie par le brouhaha des passants et des vendeurs de la place du marché toute proche. Tout lui paraissait si différent. Elle avait l'impression de voir et d'entendre pour la première fois ou tout du moins de percevoir la vie qui l'entourait aussi bien pour la première fois depuis très longtemps. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même en laissant son regard airer sur les bâtiments, les gens et le ciel du village caché du feu. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Dieu ce que cela faisait du bien de se sentir revivre.

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin retrouvé la Kurenai que je connaissais ! Lança une voix de femme plaine de joie.

La ninja aux yeux pourpres se retourna et serra la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs-violets qui se trouvait maintenant face à elle.

- Merci pour ton soutient Anko. Murmura-t-elle.

- De rien ma petite Koure. Tu sais que je serai toujours là pour t'aider à pleurer un bon coup. Répondit en rigolant la juunin au manteau beige.

- Mais arrête bon sang ! J'ai pleuré et voilà, il n'y a rien à ajouter. Rétorqua vivement la kunoichi. Après je veux bien avouer malgré moi que ça fait du bien, mais maintenant c'est terminé.

Anko était au bord de la crise de fou-rire. Oui, Kurenai avait effectivement pleuré et pas qu'un peu. A vrai dire, l'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru n'aurait jamais pensé voir son amie verser autant de larmes, mais au moins elle avait repris un peu de vie en se livrant à sa meilleure amie. Mais comme le disait elle-même la future mère. Maintenant c'était fini et il ne fallait plus en parler.

- Soit ! J'arrête. Déclara la femme au regard gris orage. Et si nous allions nous balader en ville ? C'est jour de marcher.

- Si tu veux… À près tout c'est toi qui as organisé cette journée. Répondit Kurenai.

Les deux kunoichis prirent le chemin de la place du marché toute proche et de l'allé commerciale de Konoha. Il y avait belle lurette qu'elles ne s'étaient pas adonnées aux plaisirs du shoping ensemble. Anko profita de l'occasion pour emmener son amie dans un magasin réservé aux femmes enceintes et aux nouveau-nés. Avec tous les événements survenus ces derniers temps, la futur mère n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps ni la motivation de se faire une garde-robe en prévision des changements physiques qui commençaient déjà à se manifester. Elle en était à son quatrième mois de gestation. Les nausées matinales avaient disparue depuis quelques semaines et elle commençait à sérieusement coincer dans certains vêtements tels que son indissociable tunique de combat blanche et rouge.

Elles profitèrent de la journée pour discuter d'une idée qui avait traversé l'esprit d'Anko. Kurenai pourrait venir s'installer chez elle en attendant que l'enfant vienne au monde. Cela lui éviterait d'être toute seule dans l'appartement qu'elle partageait avec Asuma avant qu'il ne meure. Anko sentait bien que cette soudaine solitude n'avait pas favorisé l'état de son amie après l'annonce du décès du père de son enfant qui était aussi son mari depuis peu. La laisser retourner seule dans ce logement n'était pas une bonne idée.

Elles décidèrent donc d'un commun accord que Kurenai viendrait vivre avec la ninja aux reflets violets dans son appartement se situant dans l'un des locatifs du quartier résidentiel qui jouxtait celui de l'administration de l'Hokage. Elle s'y installerait le lendemain selon l'accord des médecins et de l'Hokage, mais Kurenai n'était pas au courant de la permission de la seconde personne.

Le jour suivant, deux yeux aux pupilles écarlates se posèrent sur le petit immeuble de cinq étages qui se trouvait devant eux.

Il s'agissait d'un locatif assez récent et de prime abord très bien entretenu. Une fois dans les escaliers qui menaient aux étages, Kurenai n'eu aucune surprise en constatant que le bâtiment était aussi beau à l'intérieure qu'il l'était à l'extérieure.

L'appartement de son hôte se trouvait au troisième étage donnant sur l'Ouest et donc au soleil couchant. Il était composé d'un couloir autour duquel venaient se ramifier cinq pièces. En entrant sur la droite se trouvait une simple cuisine de taille raisonnable meublée d'une table et de quartes chaises en plus du plan de travail et d'un meuble de rangement. Une fenêtre donnait sur la coure au bas de l'immeuble. Face à la cuisine une chambre d'ami faisait aussi office de bureau et était destinée à devenir la chambre de Kurenai. Plus loin dans le couloir se devinait à nouveaux deux pièces se faisant face. Celle de droite était la chambre d'Anko et face à celle-ci il y avait un salon meublé d'un immense canapé d'angle et d'autres meubles tel qu'une bibliothèque. La salle de bain se situait tout au fond du couloir face à la porte d'entrée. Un sympathique balcon orienté au couchant reliait la chambre de Kurenai au salon.

Cette dernière fut frappée par la justesse de la décoration de l'appartement. Décidément, Anko était très douée dans ce domaine car chaque pièce respirait le calme et la sérénité tout en ayant sa propre identité selon les meubles ou les couleurs qui l'habillaient. Elle allait sûrement passer du bon temps dans ce charmant endroit, elle en avait le pressentiment.

- Bien ! Alors pas de chichi ! Tu fais comme chez toi et n'hésites pas à te mettre à l'aise. Ordonna la locataire de l'appartement.

- Merci beaucoup pour ton accueil Anko. Cet endroit est tout simplement magnifique. Je ne te connaissais pas des dons de décoratrice. Remarqua la jeune femme en convalescence.

- Oh ! Et bien disons qu'à mes heures perdues j'aime bien faire un peu de bricolage et arrangé mon petit nid. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Il faudra que je t'invite à venir bricoler chez moi quand le bébé sera né et que je pourrai te donner un petit coup de main. Proposa Kurenai.

- Pas de problème ! Toute fois il faudra que tu attendes, car je dois d'abord faire l'appartement d'Iruka avant le tient.

Anko cru un instant que son amie allait cesser de respirer.

- Tu vas aménager l'appartement d'Iruka ? Le Iruka qui enseigne à l'Académie ? S'exclama la future mère.

- Oui ! Le Iruka qui vient boire un verre tous les soirs avec nous à la brasserie de la place du village et dont tu es persuadée qu'il n'a aucuns gouts que ce soit vestimentaire ou autres. Répondit Anko en riant de la réaction de Kurenai.

- Eh, mais je n'ai jamais dis ça. J'ai juste déclaré que si son appartement et ces vêtements civils ressemblaient à son bureau de professeur il devrait avoir l'air d'un vieillard ringard. Rétorqua la kunoichi aux yeux pourpres un brin mal à l'aise.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux t'assurer qu'il a plutôt bon goût en décoration. D'ailleurs tu pourras venir avec moi pour t'en rendre compte par toi-même. Proposa l'ancienne disciple du serpent.

- Il habite loin ? Demanda la concernée.

- Non… Il vit au cinquième…

- Quoi ? Juste en dessus ! Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit ! S'exclama Kurenai.

- Mais tu ne me l'as jamais demandé que je sache… rétorqua Anko. Ca te dérange tant que ça qu'il habite dans la même maison que moi ?

- Non, non… C'est juste que je ne l'imaginais pas du tout vivre ici, mais tu as raison c'est stupide comme comportement. Je ne sais pas si c'est en lien avec ma grossesse, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir des réactions un peu bizarres ces derniers temps. Constata la jeune ninja.

Anko éclata d'un rire franc et ébouriffa la tête de sa meilleure amie. Décidément, Kurenai reprenait du poil de la bête, malgré ses nouvelles sautes d'humeur qu'elle savait normale en son état actuel. Tsunade serait probablement très contente de savoir que la future mère se portait mieux. Elle ne serait pas la seule d'ailleurs. Tout les autres juunins et sensei seraient heureux de la revoir un de ces soirs à la brasserie de la place.

**Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre. Laissez seulement des commentaires pour me dire ce que vous avez aimé ou pas et pourquoi. Merci à ceux qui ont déjà posté. Ça fait toujours plaisir.**

**Merci et bisous à tous**

**Iliena**

* * *

1 **Sannin** Ninja Légendaire de Konoha, c'est un rang spécial attribué au trois Ninjas, Jiraya, Orochimaru et Tsunade qui furent entrainés par le 3ème Hokage ...

2 **Senbon** aiguilles de combat affutée des deux cotés permettant ainsi un plus grand choix dans leur utilisation au combat.

3 **Shinobis** ninjas

4 **Iwa** Iwa gakure no satô, village caché du pays de la terre.

5 **Kunaïs** arme blanche utilisée par les ninjas, autrefois, et pouvant servir comme arme de lancer, servir à escalader des arbres, des murs, ou d'outil multi usage.

6 **Shurikens** Etoile à quatre branches affutées comme des lames de couteaux. Les ninjas s'en servent pour les lancer sur leurs ennemis.

7 **Doton** Techniques de manipulation de la terre.

8 **Tsuchikage** Chef du village caché de la terre.

9 **Suna** Suna gakure no satô, village caché du pays du vent. Le pays du vent est en fait un désert aride.


	3. Chapter 3 : Le tigre de Konoha

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le tigre de Konoha**

Anko pénétra dans la petite brasserie, suivie d'une Kurenai un brin tendue. Elle redoutait un peu de revoir ses amis après plus d'un mois d'absence pas vraiment justifiée. À gauche du comptoir, assis autour d'une grande table, plusieurs Jônins débattaient de vive voix sur un sujet un peu bidon, mais Kurenai ne se concentra pas sur le thème de la discutions. Son attention fut retenue par les visages des personnes présentes. Ils étaient presque tous là. Gaï, Shizune, Genma, Izumo, Kotetsu et Iruka devisaient dans la bonne humeur autour d'un verre de saké. La belle ninja aux yeux écarlates n'eut pas le temps de finir son observation qu'une voix plus forte que les autres la fit sursauter.

- Eh ! Mais regardez qui est là ! Hurla Gaï depuis le fond de la brasserie ou il se trouvait avec les autres ninjas.

Tous se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Kurenai maudit intérieurement l'importun qui venait d'attirer l'attention de toute la brasserie sur elle. Décidément, l'arrivée discrète avait été un véritable fiasco. Ses amis se levèrent et vinrent saluer les deux nouvelles arrivantes. Dans un joyeux brouhaha empli de questions concernant la santé de la future maman, de « Comment vas-tu ? » et de « Sa fait un bail qu'on ne t'as pas vu ! », le petit groupe se dirigea vers leur table préférée.

Cette habitude de se retrouver le soir après le service autour d'un verre à la brasserie de la place était apparue peut après l'examen chûnin qui avait vu l'attaque d'Orochimaru et du village de Suna mettre à mal Konoha. Peut-être que suite à cette attaque les gens avaient ressenti le besoin de se voir plus souvent et de se sentir plus proche de leurs amis ? Allez savoir… Tout en est-il que depuis deux ans, les senseis de l'académie et certains jônins se retrouvaient presque tous les soirs dans la brasserie ou ils élisaient domicile pour quelques heures autour de leur table et d'un bon verre de saké.

Kurenai commanda un verre de limonade et Anko un double saké. Les discutions repartirent de plus belle et très vite la belle sensei aux yeux écarlates eu l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment été absente de ce groupe d'amis. Pourtant une pointe de mélancolie lui perça le cœur quand elle fit le tour de la tablée du regard. Il manquait une seule personne autour de cette table, Asuma. Son regard s'empli de tristesse, mais aucunes larmes ne vinrent trahir son état de mélancolie profonde.

Iruka était assis juste à coté de la kunoichi aux yeux de braise. D'un caractère calme et réfléchi, le jeune homme n'avait pas vraiment pris part au nouveau débat lancé par le bruyant Gaï. Il se contentait d'observer ses amis démêler le pour et le contre d'un œil rieur et parfois il glissait son avis dans la discutions. Personne ne lui en demandait plus parce qu'il était comme ça depuis toujours. S'il avait quelque chose à dire, il le faisait, sinon il se contentait de sourire et d'observer. Il n'était pas spécialement timide ou antisocial, c'est juste qu'il ne voyait pas la nécessité de parler pour ne rien dire, alors il laissait cette tâche à des gens comme Anko ou Gaï qui possédaient des caractères bien plus extravertis que lui. Sa préférence allait aux discutions plus tranquilles et constructives qu'il avait avec Genma et Kakashi quand ces derniers étaient présents.

Durant les dernières minutes, il avait observé le changement de regard de Kurenai. Imperceptiblement, il se rapprocha d'elle. Connaissant bien ce regard pour l'avoir eu lui-même à bon nombre de reprise. Orphelin de ces deux parents depuis l'attaque du démon renard sur Konoha, il y a plus de 15 ans. Il avait beaucoup souffert de leur perte bien qu'il le cachait au plus profond de lui-même en faisant toujours le pitre en classe lors ce qu'il était encore adolescent. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la future mère.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'une voix paisible.

La kunoichi sursauta, tirée de ses tristes souvenirs par le contacte de la main et la question du chûnin.

- Non ce n'est rien… murmura-t-elle.

- Tu sais, je ne connais que trop bien se regard pour ne pas savoir se qu'il signifie. Déclara-t-il en la fixant de ses deux yeux bruns.

Kurenai haussa les épaules et releva la tête.

- Il me manque… Quand je nous regarde autour de cette table, je ne vois qu'une personne qui devrait y être, mais qui n'y est pas… et c'est lui. Souffla-t-elle les yeux humides.

- Son absence nous attriste tous, tu sais. Et, moi le premier, nous regrettons qu'il soit parti si vite. Lui répondit le jeune professeur de l'académie, un sourire las sur les lèvres.

- Iruka ? C'est vrai que tu as aussi perdu des êtres chers ? questionna la jeune femme à brûle pour point.

- Oui. murmura-t-il.

La discutions s'arrêta là car Shizune venait d'interpeller Kurenai pour lui poser des questions sur sa grosse. Iruka laissa les jeunes femmes parler et se retourna vers le reste de l'équipe pour prendre part au débat de Gaï qui portait sur le fait de déterminer qui était le plus fort de lui ou de Kakashi. Ce sujet revenait souvent dans la bouche du sensei vêtu de cette horrible combinaison de plongeur verte qu'il affectionnait tant. Gaï n'était pas vraiment le genre d'homme à faire très attention à son image, disons plutôt que ses gouts vestimentaire étaient… particuliers. Il était grand, les cheveux noir coupé au bol et deux énormes sourcils masquaient son front. Son visage anguleux affichait souvent un sourire digne d'une publicité pour dentifrice et pour couronner le tout, il tendait le bras en levant le pouce. Beaucoup le trouvait ridicule, mais il ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Toujours prêt à lancer des défis, c'était principalement Kakashi la cible de ses petits jeux stupides. Il faut quand même noter que l'argenté prenait un malin plaisir à ignorer son « rival », ce qui rendait fou ce dernier.

Anko interrompit l'homme grenouille, comme elle se plaisait à le surnommer.

- Gaï ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre que l'épouvantail soit présent pour lancer ce genre de débat. Il n'est même pas là pour se défendre… ricana la femme au regard gris orage.

- De toute façon, s'il était là, il t'ignorerait comme il le fait si bien. s'exclama Kotetsu, le ninja aux cheveux noirs hirsutes, un boc de barbe sur le sommet du menton et au bandage sur le nez, en buvant son vert de saké cul-sec.

- Pffff !!! Vous n'y comprenez rien de toute façon. C'est une question d'honneur ! s'exalta le lanceur de défi.

- Mais oui Gai. Allez bois ton verre avant qu'Kotetsu ou Anko ne s'en charge. Conseilla le shinobi au foulard bleu et aux cheveux noirs cachant son œil droit tout en s'éloignant légèrement de la kunoichi dont il venait de prononcer le prénom.

- Mais je n'y crois pas ! Ragea l'ancienne élève du serpent Orochimaru. Izumo ! Traite moi de souillasse tant que tu y es !

Le ton serait probablement encore monté d'un cran si d'un commun accord Shizune, Kurenai, Iruka et Genma n'avait pas annoncé leur départ et n'avaient pas par la même occasion séparés les quatre compères. Sur le chemin du retour, Kurenai se retrouva aux cotés d'Iruka pour la seconde fois de la soirée, pendant qu'Anko discutait derrière avec Shizune. Le silence régnait entre les deux shinobis. Ce fut le jeune professeur qui le brisa le premier.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé si j'avais perdu des proches ? lâcha-t-il.

La belle kunoichi aux pupilles pourpres tourna la tête afin de plonger son regard dans les yeux marrons aux légers reflets ambrés de l'homme qui marchait à ses cotés. Elle était un peu prise au dépourvu. Ne s'attendant pas à se qu'il remette cette fameuse question sur la table à ce moment là, elle avait l'air un peu surprise.

- Parce que… je me demandais comment j'expliquerai plus tard à mon enfant se qu'il s'est passé, pourquoi son père n'est plus là. Et je me demandais si tu pourrais me conseiller sur la manière de lui expliquer la chose. Tenta d'argumenter, un peu gênée, la future maman.

- Mmmmh… Je vois. Pourtant n'est tu pas toi-même une orpheline ? questionna le chûnin.

- Euh, oui et non. C'est extrêmement compliqué comme situation, mais une chose est sur. Ma mère ne s'y est vraiment pas prise de la bonne manière pour gérer nos histoires de famille et je sais déjà quels schémas je ne veux pas répéter.

- Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Déclara-t-il en souriant.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais me conseiller sur la manière de parler de sa à mon enfants ? demanda-t-elle avec insistance.

- Oui, je veux bien, mais n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour déjà discuter de se genre de choses? sa voix était plaine de compréhension et tintée d'amusement.

- Oui, un peu, mais j'ai peur de ne plus avoir le temps après… s'excusa Kurenai.

- Tu seras une mère fabuleuse Kure. Je ne me fais pas de souci pour ce petit qui va naître. L'encouragea le sensei en la prenant par les épaules d'un bras et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux de l'autre avec légèreté.

La noiraude sourit, une pointe de rouge sur les joues en se dégageant des bras du jeune chûnin. Iruka était vraiment quelqu'un d'agréable et d'attentionné. La femme qui partagerait sa vie serait sûrement une femme comblée. Non seulement il était charmant et très simple, mais en plus il avait un physique tout à son avantage. De taille moyenne, sa silhouette n'en était pas moins fine et athlétique. Ses cheveux bruns foncés étaient attachés en catogan, laissant un visage découvert ovale aux traits souples et bien proportionnés. Une cicatrice, dont il gardait le secret, lui barrait la face au niveau de la naissance du nez. Elle lui donnait à n'en pas douter un charme supplémentaire. Kurenai s'étonna en constatant qu'il n'avait toujours pas de petite amie. Pourtant il était presque l'archétype de l'homme idéal. Elle admettait volontiers qu'il avait aussi quelques défauts, sa maladresse était presque légendaire, mais quand on le connaissait bien, on s'en accommodait rapidement.

Anko et Shizune éclatèrent d'un rire sonore se qui fit se retourner l'homme et la femme qui les précédaient. Elles avaient des regards de conspiratrices. Kurenai n'eu pratiquement aucune peine à comprendre ce qui les avait fait rire. La petite marque d'affection du jeune professeur en était sans nul doute la cause. « Décidément, toutes les femmes sont pareil » se dit-elle en souriant.

Iruka de son coté ne comprenait pas vraiment se qu'il y avait de drôle. Il fit comme si de rien n'était, mais il se jura de savoir se qui les avait poussé à éclater de rire. C'était le genre d'attitudes de la gente féminine qu'il comprenait le moins. Cependant, il appréciait entendre le rire claire d'Anko. Il lui faisait penser à un petit torrent dévalant les pentes d'une montagne, c'était un rire… rafraîchissant. Il souri en pensant à la métaphore qu'il venait de faire. Il ne se savait pas capable d'être aussi fleure bleue pour décrire son infernale voisine. Décidément le besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil se faisait sentir ou bien était-ce le saké qui lui montait à la tête ?

Son souhait fut exhaussé rapidement car ils venaient d'arriver devant leur immeuble. Ils saluèrent Shizune qui habitait un pâté de maison plus loin et se quittèrent au troisième pallié. Chacun d'eux très heureux de retrouver sont propre lit, ils s'endormirent tous très vite à l'exception de Kurenai qui regardait le plafond de sa chambre avec nostalgie. Elle redoutait le moment ou elle devait attendre le sommeil car c'est dans ces instants que tous les souvenirs de son amour perdu revenaient à elle et l'attiraient dans les méandres de la tristesse et du chagrin. Depuis maintenant deux mois et trois semaines qu'il était mort, elle n'avait pas passé une seule nuit sans se réveiller en sursaut, cherchant de la main et du regard la présence de la personne tant désirée. Elle n'avait pas passé un seul jour, une seule heure, sans penser à lui. Asuma lui manquait vraiment. Elle aurait tant voulu qu'il soit là pour voir ne serait-ce que la forme de son ventre qui changeait gentiment d'aspect.

Le sommeil fini tout de même par emporter la future mère au pays des rêves. Et c'est les yeux humides qu'elle se laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une allée de torche illuminait le devant d'une imposante maison de maître du cartier huppé des manoirs de Konoha. La lueur du feu donnait une teinte irréelle aux alentours de la bâtisse. Les branches des arbres semblaient pigmentées de toutes les nuances du rouge foncé presque noir au jaune vif. Dans cette atmosphère aux éclats d'apocalypse, une ombre capée d'une étoffe sombre et souple traversa l'allée pour se diriger vers les fenêtres obscures du rez-de-chaussée. Son passage fit danser les flammes de plusieurs flambeaux, transformant le paisible jardin orangé en un paysage terrifiant, empli d'ombres dansantes et tournoyantes. La silhouette, une fois arrivée devant l'une des fenêtres, la brisa d'un coup de coude et l'ouvrit pour pénétrer dans le manoir endormi.

Au premier, un homme d'une septantaine d'années sorti précautionneusement de son lit afin de ne pas éveillé la femme au fines rides qui respirait lentement à ses cotés. Un bruit venant de l'étage inférieur l'avait tiré de son léger sommeil de vieux guerrier. Ses anciens réflexes de ninja l'avaient poussé à descendre voir par lui même d'où pouvait provenir ce son. Une fois au bas des escaliers, il fit le tour des pièces pour voir s'il n'y avait rien de particulier qui aurait pu causer ce léger vacarme. Une fois arrivé sur le pas de la porte du salon, il remarqua le carreau brisé de l'une des vitres donnant sur le jardin.

- Encore ces petits vaux riens du manoir voisin, ils ne perdent rien pour attendre. Marmonna-t-il en s'approchant des éclats de verre qui jonchaient le parquet.

Soudain, il sentit une présence derrière lui. Un autre chakra venait d'apparaître dans son dos. Un chakra puissant, meurtrier, aux éclats vert fluo. Le vieille homme senti un mouvement sur le coté et esquiva le premier coup. Il vit la lame du Kunaï qui lui était destinée briller au coin de son œil gauche sous le reflet des torches de l'allée. Se retournant pour se mettre en garde face à son agresseur, il le vit enfin. Ce dernier était très grand, près de 1m90, enveloppé dans une cape à capuche brune qui le cachait aux yeux de son adversaire. Sa carrure ne laissait aucun doute sur son sexe. Seul détails visible pour le vieil homme, ces deux étranges lueurs vertes fluo qui scintillaient à la place de ses yeux.

Le vieillard sut en voyant l'aura de chakra qui émanait de cet attaquant qu'il n'avait pas affaire à n'importe qui. Ses mains parcheminées par les années et les combats exécutèrent avec une agilité étonnante les signes d'un Jutsu[1].

- Katon[2] ! Les shurikens de flammes. Cria-t-il de sa voix graveleuse.

Une vingtaine de projectiles enflammés fusèrent en direction du sombre personnage, mais ils se plantèrent dans un mur de terre que l'inconnu venait d'invoquer.

- Doton, les bras de l'enfer ! Hurla une voix grave aux éclats métalliques.

Deux bras de terre s'élancèrent en direction de l'ancien ninja et l'enserrèrent violemment, lui coupant le souffle. L'attaque avait été d'une rapidité stupéfiante.

- Tu es bon, mais pas assez pour un vieux singe comme moi ! railla le vieillard se tenant derrière l'ombre aux yeux étincelant, un éclat de verre posé sur la gorge de ce dernier.

- Un clone… murmura l'homme capé.

- Tu ne t'y attendais pas ? Peut-être qu'on ne t'as pas dit qui était le tigre de Konoha avant que tu ne mets les pieds dans ce village, étranger.

- Tu parles trop grand-père ! ordonna l'adversaire de sa voix âpre.

D'un mouvement brusque, l'intrus frappa sa proie d'un coup de coude dans les cotes. Le vieille homme lâcha sa prise un instant sous la douleur, mais repris ses esprit juste à temps pour éviter le coup de Kunaï qui devait l'atteindre en plein cœur. Toute fois, il ne l'évita pas assez vite. La lame lacéra la peau ravinée du vieillard tout le long de son épaule, laissant jaillir un sang sombre et poisseux sur le pyjama de flanelle claire.

- Tu n'es pas à la hauteur ! ricana l'intrus.

- Laisse-moi en douter ! Je me battais contre les tiens bien avant que tu ne naisses. Cracha le tigre de Konoha.

- Tu sais d'où je viens ? Il est vraiment temps que je t'achève, vieux fou. Une pointe d'inquiétude perça dans la voix râpeuse de l'étranger.

- Je croyais ceux de ton clan exterminés depuis la dernière guerre, mais visiblement il y a eu des survivants. Constata le vieil homme en lançant un nouveau jutsu. La rage du tigre de Konoha !

Un éclat de lumière fulgurant fit pousser un hurlement de douleur à l'homme capé saisissant sa tête entre ces mains, protégeant ainsi ces yeux trop sensibles à la soudaine luminosité. Au même instant l'ancienne gloire de Konoha se jeta sur son ennemi des senbons à la place des ongles. Il lassera l'épaule gauche de l'assassin de sa première main, cependant quand la seconde se lança sur l'intrus. Elle s'abattit dans le vide. L'homme avait roulé sur lui-même en étouffant un juron et un gémissement de douleur. La voix grave raisonna dans toute la maison !

- Doton ! …

Un coup de vent violent fit vaciller les flemmes des torches de l'allé. Toutes cédèrent sous l'assaut du souffle divin. Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui heurte le sol résonna dans la nuit. Une ombre se tenant le bras gauche traversa Konoha, escalada la muraille de défense avec une facilité déconcertante au vue de l'état de sa blessure, puis elle disparu dans les sous-bois de la forêt voisine.

* * *

Genma se frotta les yeux et s'étira de tout son corps sur sa chaise de bureau. Sa tête glissa en arrière et resta ainsi quelques secondes, les yeux mi-clos. Il était trois heures du matin et les rapports concernant le pays de la terre s'empilaient sur son bureau en plusieurs tas inégaux. Les archives lui avaient transmis tous ces dossiers en début d'après-midi le jour précédent. Il y avait donc plus de vingt-quatre heures qu'il les consultait, les lisait, tentant de leur faire cracher les informations dont il avait cruellement besoin pour faire avancer l'enquête. Il se redressa en empoignant un nouveau tas de feuilles jaunies par l'usure du temps.

Depuis le meurtre du tigre de Konoha, la nuit précédente, l'affaire prenait une toute nouvelle tournure. Il n'était pas trop compliqué de trouver des parades pour les meurtres des shinobis peut connus, cependant avec la mort de cette ancienne gloire du village, la vague de meurtre adoptait un aspect beaucoup plus populaire. Tsunade avait redouté cette nouvelle perspective que prenaient les événements et maintenant l'Hokage se trouvait dans l'obligation de dénouer l'affaire avant que le ou les meurtriers ne s'en prennent à nouveau à des ninjas célèbres du pays du feu. La pression commençait à se faire sentir et Genma le premier en avait subi les conséquences. En tant que commandant de l'ANBU, il avait une responsabilité très importante dans la gestion de l'enquête.

Tout de suite après la découverte de la mort du héros de Konoha, aux aurores, un véritable conseil de guerre avait eu lieux dans le bureau de Godaime. Il comprenait le commandant des ANBUS, Shizune l'assistante de l'Hokage, cette dernière et les deux membres du conseil du pays du feu. Ils lui avaient donné carte blanche pour trouver le coupable de cette déferlante mortelle. A la sortie du bureau, il avait fait convoquer les quatre ANBUS en charge de l'enquête, les avait mis au courant de la situation et leur avait donné une nouvelle mission. Aller sur les lieux du crime pour découvrir le moindre indice susceptible d'apporter une information à cette énigmatique vague de meurtre. Il aurait aussi volontiers fait envoyer une équipe d'ANBUS en mission d'espionnage au pays de la terre, mais pour cela, Tsunade devait s'entretenir en premier lieux avec le Tsuchikage du village d'Iwa afin d'éclaircir la situation. Une guerre devait absolument être évitée entre les deux pays.

L'Hokage fit envoyer un message scellé par un puissant jutsu explosif que seul le leader du village de la terre pourrait ouvrir, dès l'entrevue terminée. Dans ce message, elle demandait au chef du pays de la terre de bien vouloir accepter son invitation de se rendre à Konoha pour régler cette sanglante affaire dont elle lui avait aussi fait part dans la lettre.

Genma était entrain de s'assoupir sur son rapport en se remémorant la brusque évolution de la situation, quand il senti quelqu'un déposé une couverture sur ses épaules avec douceur. Il entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et aperçu un kimono violet puis un sourire presque enfantin et deux splendides yeux noir le fixer avec attention.

- Tu ne devrais pas te surmener pareillement. Personne ne sait combien de temps durera l'enquête, mais une chose est sur. Si tu continues comme ça, tu ne vas pas tenir plus d'une semaine. Lui fit gentiment remarquer l'assistante de l'Hokage.

Un grognement fatigué lui fit écho.

- Allonge toi au moins sur le canapé si tu ne veux pas rentrer. Lui conseilla-t-elle.

- Mmmmhhh…j'y vais… marmonna-t-il en se levant lentement et en se dirigeant vers le sofa placé à coté de la porte d'accès du laboratoire.

Shizune l'aida à s'installer, lui rabattant la couverture sur les épaules. L'homme parut soudain se souvenir de quelques chose de très important et il se redressa maladroitement, son corps engourdit par le sommeil et l'inactivité des dernières heures.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! Je te réveillerai avant que Tsunade ne passe voir ou nous en sommes dans l'enquête. Le rassura-t-elle de sa voix douce, souriant de la tête du pauvre commandant épuisé.

Il se laissa retomber un peu lourdement sur le canapé en murmurant :

- Merci Shizune…

La jeune assistante le regarda sombrer dans le sommeil, les lèvres pincées par une moue amusée, puis elle se dirigea vers le labo. Les premières expériences permettant de définir la provenance des échantillons de terre prélevés sur les cadavres prendraient fin dans quelques minutes et elle préférait en connaître les aboutissants tout de suite au cas où il faudrait en refaire de nouvelles immédiatement.

* * *

La lumière du petit matin pénétrait avec douceur au travers des vitres du balcon, illuminant le visage de la belle endormie. Une mèche de ces magnifiques cheveux sombres et dégradés lui retombait sur le visage, dessinant une arabesque de contraste sur sa peau pâle. Une rumeurs provenant de la cuisine éveilla gentiment la jeune femme et lui fit ouvrir les yeux pour mieux dévoiler ses pupilles grenat. Elle soupira d'aise après une bonne nuit de sommeil peut mouvementée. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas fait de cauchemars, ni ne s'était réveillée en sueur cherchant Asuma de son regard paniqué. Elle rejeta les draps au bout de son matelas et sorti de son lit. Contemplant son image dans le miroir, elle se demanda si elle allait s'habiller directement ou conserver son pyjama à carreaux, tout se qu'il y a de plus traditionnel, encore quelques instants. Elle choisi la seconde option et se dirigea vers la cuisine d'où venait une délicieuse odeur de pain chaud et de chocolat. Une fois dans la pièce elle vit Anko qui terminait de préparer la table pour le déjeuner. Vêtue d'un calçons d'homme et d'un simple débardeur, la femme aux yeux d'orage chantonnait une mélodie à la mode tout en terminant de presser des oranges.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Anko en relevant la tête, se sentant fixée par quelqu'un.

- Rien… C'est juste que sa fait bizarre de te voir habillée autrement qu'avec une robe en résille et un manteau beige. Pouffa la future mère.

- Ah ah ah ! Très drôle ! Tu ne t'imaginais quand même pas que je dormais toute habillée, ou bien ?

- J'avoue que ça m'a traversé l'esprit. Répondis Kurenai, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

- Je vois ça. Marmonna son amie. Bon, un solide petit déjeuner pour cette chère Kure qui doit manger pour deux maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle en désignant du doigt la table de la cuisine.

- Anko ! Je ne vais jamais pouvoir manger tout ça ! s'exclama la kunoichi aux yeux rouges.

- Mais si ! Tu ne voudrais quand même pas que ton enfant meure de fin à cause de toi ?

- Mais il ne va pas mourir de fin, par contre moi je vais devenir obèse si tu me fais manger ça tout les matins. Fit remarquer la concernée.

- Bon, soit.

Les deux femmes s'attablèrent et commencèrent de manger tranquillement. Il était sept heures du matin et le lundi s'annonçait fort agréable pour un début de mai.

- J'ai une mission qui devrait durer une petite semaine. Est-ce que tu serais d'accord de faire les courses pendant mon absence ? questionna la locatrice de l'appartement.

- Bien sur, pas de problèmes. Répondit sa vis-à-vis.

- Parfait ! Je te remercie.

- Mais c'est tout naturel. Je peux au moins faire ça, déjà que tu m'accueils chez toi. Argumenta la kunoichi aux yeux rouge.

- Mais c'est normal. Bien, alors tu pourras aller faire les commissions avec Iruka un de ces soirs. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait rien cette semaine et que sa ne le dérangeait pas de t'aider à porter tes achats.

- Anko ! Tu es pire qu'Asuma ! Je ne suis pas en porcelaine, je ne vais pas me casser en milles morceaux si je porte juste un cabas à commissions. Moussa la future mère.

L'ancienne élève d'Orochimaru regardait son amie en souriant. Une étincelle dans le regard de la femme aux cheveux violine fit comprendre à Kurenai qu'elle pourrait se plaindre tant qu'elle voulait, sa ne changerait rien. Anko et son maudit caractère buté. La jeune veuve compris que la vie en collocation avec sa meilleure amie allait être un peu houleuse sur ce genre de sujet. En effet, cette dernière se montrait particulièrement protectrice et n'acceptait pas que la jeune femme au ventre légèrement arrondi prenne ne serait-ce qu'un minimum de risque. C'était sa manière à elle de lui montrer son attachement, veiller sur elle à la place d'Asuma.

Kurenai se demanda comment serait son amie le jour ou elle aurait un mari et des enfants. Anko était quelqu'un de très discret sur ses sentiments. Derrière son masque de grande gueule, la jeune femme savait qu'il se cachait quelqu'un de sentimentalement fragile. Sa répartie et son agressivité cachait en fait une profonde cicatrice laissée par l'abandon de son maître, il y avait déjà près de 10 ans. Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle avait de l'importance et de la valeur, malgré le fait qu'il l'ait abandonnée. Kurenai savait peu de chose de la vie amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Une fois, elle lui avait confié être sorti quelques temps avec Kakashi, mais sa n'avait pas duré plus de quelques semaines. Elle prétendait qu'ils étaient trop jeunes et trop différents. Cependant, la future mère penchait pour une autre alternative. Ils avaient tout simplement été trop blessés par la vie, autant l'un que l'autre, pour pouvoir faire confiance à autrui. Cette histoire devait bien avoir cinq ans maintenant et Kurenai pensait qu'Anko avait évolué dans ce domaine. Peut-être était-elle enfin prête à s'attacher à quelqu'un, à lui faire confiance sans craindre qu'il l'abandonne lui aussi comme l'avait fait Orochimaru ?

* * *

Shizune secoua délicatement l'épaule du commandant des ANBUS toujours endormis sur le canapé du bureau. Il était huit heures et l'Hokage n'allait surement pas tarder à passer prendre des nouvelles sur l'avancement de l'enquête. Ne voyant pas de réaction du coté du dormeur, elle s'agenouilla devant lui et le contempla quelques instants avant de refaire une tentative. Quand il dormait, l'homme perdait se regard perpétuellement grave qu'on lui connaissait et l'assistante appréciait ce visage serein qui ressemblait plus à celui d'un adolescent qu'a celui d'un combattant. Le temps d'une nuit, il redevenait une personne normale et plus le ninja qui en avait trop vu et trop fait pour ne pas en porter les cicatrices dans son regard, ni sur son corps.

- Genma ! Réveille-toi ! lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille tout en lui secouant l'épaule pour la seconde fois.

Cette fois, il réagit. Lentement, il s'éveilla et posa son regard encore endormis, mais interrogateur, sur la jeune femme qui se trouvait face à lui. Il observa ensuite l'endroit ou il se trouvait et soudain, il se souvint où il était.

- Tsunade-sama va arriver d'ici une petite demi-heure. Je t'ai apporté un petit quelque chose pour ton déjeuner. Lui déclara gentiment l'assistante en posant un petit plateau avec un croissant et un jus de fruit sur la table basse à coté du canapé.

- Merci. Répondit-il, un sourire aux lèvres en se relevant doucement.

Les deux ninjas ne durent pas attendre très longtemps avant de voir Godaime jaillir dans le bureau du jeune commandant. Ils se placèrent tous les trois autour du bureau de Genma, puis Tsunade pris la parole en premier.

- Bonjours vous deux ! Alors du nouveau dans cette histoire ? questionna-t-elle.

- Et bien du coté des archives, j'ai potassé presque toute la nuit tous les rapports existant sur le pays de la terre. La tactique utilisée pour les quatre meurtres ressemble beaucoup à une de leur fameuse technique de combat semi-rapproché. Enfin, les dégâts qu'elle cause y ressemblent fortement. Présenta le leader des ANBUS.

Il chercha un dossier particulier dans la plus petite pille de papier qui trônait sur son bureau et en sorti un schéma basique de la dite attaque.

- Doton, La mort silencieuse ? C'est une attaque de commando d'élite ça. Fit remarquer l'Hokage.

- Effectivement. Cet une technique très compliquée car elle demande à son manipulateur un chakra suffisamment puissant pour produire de la terre n'importe où et dans n'importe quelle situation. Il en existe une variante un peu moins difficile qui convient aux champs de bataille ou il y a de l'élément doton à profusion. Elle se nomme « la sphère brune ». Elle est enseignée à tous les ninjas du pays de la terre. Expliqua l'homme aux cheveux châtains.

- Mais dans notre cas c'est la première technique qui a été utilisée car il était impossible de tuer le tigre de Konoha dans sa maison avec la seconde. Déduisit la jeune assistante de l'Hokage.

- Exactement ! déclara Genma.

- Toute fois cela ne nous dit pas si les quatre meurtres ont été commis par la même personne. Fit remarquer Godaime.

- Le problème est là. Les trois autres corps ont été retrouvés dans des lieux à forte concentration de terre, jardins, forets, etc. Il m'est donc impossible d'en déduire si le meurtrier est le même pour les quatre fois. Conclu le ninja en mâchonnant son senbon.

Tsunade avait écouté l'exposé du commandant avec attention. Elle réfléchit un instant, puis se retourna vers son assistante prête à entendre la conclusion de ses recherches et de ses analyses.

- Et de ton coté ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- J'ai terminé les analyses il y a peu de temps. Je peux cependant répondre au problème de Genma. Les quatre meurtres n'ont pas été perpétrés par la même personne. L'identification des restes de chakra présent dans les échantillons de terre ont révélé qu'il s'agissait de deux individus bien distincts. L'un comme l'autre métrisant les techniques dotons, s'est indéniable, mais l'un possédant un chakra très nettement supérieur à un chakra classé de type normal. L'assassinat du tigre de Konoha a été réalisé par le porteur de ce fameux chakra.

- Une idée sur son propriétaire ? demanda Godaime.

- C'est soit un chakra héréditaire, soit un jinchuuriki[3]. Mais je pencherais pour la première proposition. Les restes de terre prouvent qu'ils ont été manipulés par un être venant du pays de la terre. Il est aussi logique que certains clans aient des affinités héréditaires avec l'élément de leur peuple. Répondit Shizune.

- Bien, nous devons donc définitivement axer les recherches sur la piste d'une menace venant d'Iwa ? questionna l'Hokage de sa voix des mauvais jours.

- Il semblerait que oui. En déduisit Genma, le regard pensif.

- D'autres informations du cotés des analyses ? interrogea la leader du village de la feuille.

- Le chakra le plus puissant à une dominante verte fluo. L'échantillon irradiait tellement la terre en était imprégnée. Sinon je n'ai rien qui puisse nous aider dans nos recherches. Je pense que des informations sur les différents clans du pays de la terre se trouvant aux archives pourraient nous faire avancer. Déclara l'assistante de sa douce voix.

- Et de ton coté Genma ?

- Le rapport des ANBUS sur le lieu du dernier crime et après l'autopsie est sans appel. Le tigre de Konoha c'est battu avant de mourir. Il a même fait appel à son attaque favorite, celle qui lui a valu ce surnom. Les ANBUS ont retrouvé du sang le long de ses senbons, malheureusement les maîtres chiens n'ont pu suivre la piste que jusqu'à la grande rivière à quelques kilomètre de la muraille vers le sud.

- Kakashi a perdu la piste malgré l'odorat de ses chiens ? s'exclama la blonde sannin.

- Non, il n'est pas présent actuellement. Nous avons du faire appel à l'une de nos équipes d'ANBUS. Expliqua l'assistante.

- Mais au moins nous savons que le tigre à blessé le meurtrier de sa main gauche. Pour nos futurs suspects, des marques de lacérations pareilles à des griffures de tigre devraient être un élément à ne pas mettre de coté. Fit remarquer le jeune commandant.

- Oui… mais, n'oublie pas que si un médic-nin de haut niveau soigne le meurtrier suffisamment tôt, il pourra faire pratiquement disparaître ces marques. Rajouta l'Hokage.

- C'est vrai… ça m'énerve ! Personne ne l'a vu, ni même aperçu. Nous cherchons deux meurtriers dont nous ignorons tout. Nous ne connaissons pas leurs mobiles, nous n'avons aucuns indices sur leurs identités et par-dessus le marché les seules preuves que nous avons, nous aiguillent vers le pays de la terre. Un pays aussi grand que mal organisé. Pesta le chef des ANBUS.

- Et le plus terrible dans tout ça, c'est qu'ils peuvent frapper à nouveau comme bon leur semble. Nous n'avons aucune indication nous permettant de prévoir quoique ce soit. Murmura la noiraude en fixant les piles de papier sur le bureau, l'air ailleurs.

Tsunade ressassait tout ce qui venait d'être dit. Elle partageait un peu le désarroi de ses deux jeunes shinobis. Pourtant, il lui semblait que la situation, malgré le niveau critique actuel, n'était pas aussi embourbée qu'il le paraissait. Le Tsuchikage était un homme droit et intègre, elle en était convaincue. Il ne tarderait donc pas à lui donner des nouvelles. Toute fois, la rencontre entre les deux dirigeants des pays n'aurait pas lieu avant minimum deux ou trois mois, car ce genre de rencontre demande une organisation particulièrement lourde pour la sécurité. De plus, les Kages ont généralement des agendas chargés plus qu'il ne le faudrait. Déblayer quelques jours pour se rendre à Konoha ne serait pas une mince affaire pour le leader du village d'Iwa.

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours plaisir à lire. C'est toujours encourageant de voir que des gens apprécient votre travail.**

**Au prochain chapitre !**

**Kiss**

* * *

[1] Jutsu = Savoir-faire utilisé uniquement par les ninjas. Le _jutsu_ s'exécute par le malaxage du _Chakra_ dans des zones spécifiques du corps et par divers mouvements manuels incantatoires. Ces signes sont d'une importance capitale, en effet, pour réaliser des _jutsu_, les ninjas ont besoin de faire ces enchaînements variés.

[2] Katon = Invocation des éléments du feu.

[3] Jinchuuriki = La personne ou l'objet servant de réceptacle à l'un des neufs démons. La présence d'un démon développe souvent certaines facultés comme une plus grande maîtrise de certains éléments.


	4. Chapter 4 : Découvertes

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Découvertes

Le moi d'août battait son plain, terrassant le village caché de Konoha sous la canicule. Il n'avait pas plus depuis trois semaines et la végétation commençait à montrer de sérieuses marques de faiblesse. Un peu partout l'herbe était devenue jaunâtre, brûlée par les rayons dardant du soleil de l'été. La plus part des villageois se réfugiaient au plus profond de leurs maisons dans les derniers havres de fraîcheur existant. D'autres passaient le plus clair de leur temps sous la ramée du parc de Konoha, près des bassins et des étangs, eux aussi en quête d'une fraîcheur aux airs de mirages.

Kurenaï, assise sur un banc ombragé, caressait son ventre rebondit. Elle en était à un septième mois déjà largement entamé. Pour être franche, dans une semaine elle en serait au huitième. Son état physique ne faisait plus de doute pour personne au village. Vêtue d'un bermuda beige et d'une tunique aux manches courtes bleue claire, la jeune femme commençait elle aussi à souffrir de cette vague de chaleur étouffante. Déjà qu'en temps normal les villageois normaux s'en trouvaient incommodés, que dire pour une femme enceinte ? Elle saisit le livre des prénoms, marqué par des petits bouts de papier, qu'elle avait emporté dans le but de le consulter, pour ce faire de l'aire.

- Quelle chaleur accablante ! s'exclama une voix masculine dans le dos de notre kunochi.

La future mère se retourna du mieux qu'elle le pu et aperçu un Iruka vêtu de la traditionnelle tenue des shinobis, chemise et pantalons bleue marin ainsi qu'un gilet kaki, tout sourire qui tenait deux limonades dans ses mains. Après les salutations d'usage, le jeune sensei s'assis aux cotés de la femme. Ils passèrent une large partie de l'après-midi à converser sur le banc, au milieu de ce parc charmant, près de l'étang principal. Le pauvre professeur s'était fait mettre dehors de son appartement manu militari par une Anko survoltée qui allait terminer la décoration du logement d'ici quelques heures. Ne voulant pas qu'il voit le fruit de trois mois de travaux avant qu'elle n'y ait apporté les dernières petites touches finales, il n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de s'exiler au parc pour retrouver Kurenai comme souvent ces derniers temps. Ils parlaient de tout et de rien, devisant sur les grands et les petits problèmes de la vie. Iruka était très intéressé par le déroulement de la grossesse de son amie. Il trouvait magnifique le développement de cette petite vie dans le ventre de sa mère. De son coté, la ninja aux yeux pourpres était heureuse de pouvoir montrer ses échographies à son ami. Elle avait l'impression d'être la grande sœur qu'Iruka n'avait pas eu et lui le frère qu'elle aurait tant voulu avoir. Si peut après sa tentative de suicide elle s'était posée des questions sur les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune brun, maintenant elle savait qu'elle l'aimait comme on aime un ami. De son coté, le sensei trouvait en la future mère une confidente attentive et une conseillère avertie. Kurenai ne voyait jamais une question comme étant idiote et c'était avec gentillesse qu'elle éclairait Iruka de son expérience.

Depuis qu'Anko passait toutes ses soirées à refaire la déco de l'appartement du chûnin, la douce kunochi aux yeux écarlates avait remarqué l'effet bénéfique de la présence du jeune homme sur sa turbulente meilleure amie. Il devait être la seule personne à réussir à lui tenir tête sans baisser les bras. Sa patience de professeur venait à bout du caractère buté et têtu de l'ancienne disciple du serpent. Si du coté d'Anko rient ne transparaissait, du coté d'Iruka des petits détails laissaient entrevoir qu'il faisait plus qu'apprécier la femme aux yeux d'orage. Ils passaient des week-ends entiers à peindre les pièces de l'appartement, poser du parquet, bricoler à droite à gauche et faire les boutiques pour trouver les meubles adéquats. Kurenaï les suivait dans leurs travaux et les aidait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait dans l'état ou elle se trouvait physiquement. Les voire se disputer pour une histoire de pinceaux comme le font les vieux couples la faisait rire aux éclats. Pendant ces moments, elle oubliait sa solitude et elle leurs était reconnaissante de la laisser prendre part à leur petit chantier.

- Tu ne crois pas que sa va te manquer ? questionna la jeune femme.

- Quoi donc ? répondit le ninja.

- Et bien tout ça ! Les week-ends passés à bricoler, les soirées pose de parquet et bien entendu les disputes avec la cheffe de chantier. Expliqua-t-elle.

Il sembla perdu dans ses pensées, mais le léger sourire qui faisait onduler la cicatrice sur son nez n'échappa nullement à sa voisine de banc.

- Pour être franc, oui ! Mais il y a toujours ton appartement à réaménager si je ne m'abuse. Peut-être que la cheffe des travaux m'acceptera comme esclave casseur de cailloux ! répliqua le jeune homme, un sourire candide lui fendant le visage.

- Avec un sourire pareil, elle ne pourra rien te refuser. Répondit ironiquement la future maman.

- Arrête… répliqua le sensei, les pommettes un brin plus rouge qu'au part avant, glissant une main gênée sur sa nuque.

Kurenaï jubilait. Elle venait de lui faire avouer qu'il aimait bien Anko. Elle le dévisagea un instant avant d'éclater d'un rire claire et sonore. Elle se sentait comme une adolescente qui vient de percer le secret d'un garçon. De sa main droite, elle lui ébouriffa les cheveux, puis elle lui donna quelques coups d'épaule amicaux. Iruka ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre, mais d'un autre coté il était heureux que sa meilleure amie soit enfin officiellement au courant de ses sentiments.

- Ah c'est malin… Maintenant tu vas pouvoir m'aider à le lui avouer et ça ne va pas être une mince affaire… déclara-t-il en passant à son tour la main dans les noirs cheveux de la femme qui était à ses cotés.

- Tu l'as dit ! se tordit-elle de rire.

Les deux jeunes gens partirent d'une joyeuse rigolade, mais soudain, la future mère porta sa main à son ventre.

- Aïe ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? interrogea le chûnin rendu soucieux par le cri de la .kunochi.

- Rien de grave, le petit s'agite et me donne des coups. Il est véloce. Je sens qu'il va me donner du fil à retordre. Rassura la ninja aux yeux sombres.

Iruka sourit. Décidément, suivre une grossesse était passionnant. Il demanda l'autorisation de la jeune mère pour poser sa main sur son ventre rebondi afin de sentir lui aussi les mouvements du fœtus.

- Si tu places ton oreille contre mon ventre, tu pourras entendre battre son cœur. Lui expliqua la future mère.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux ? s'exclama, les yeux pétillants d'intérêt, l'homme au regard brun légèrement tinté de couleur ambrée.

- Vas-y ! l'autorisa la jeune femme voyant son air d'enfant ébahi qui va déballer un cadeau le jour de son anniversaire.

* * *

Kakashi dévala les escaliers du bâtiment de l'hokage avec empressement, après avoir au part avant rendu son rapport à Tsunade. Il rentrait de mission après quasiment trois mois d'absence ininterrompue et bien malgré lui, il devait avouer que ses amis lui avaient un peu manqué. Les missions avec ses élèves n'étaient pas inintéressantes, cependant le contact de ces personnes qui lui étaient proche et de son âge commençait gentiment à devenir quelques choses d'important dans sa vie. Peut-être qu'il avait enfin réussi à s'attacher à des gens sans briser toutes relations dès qu'il sentait des liens plus fort que la simple camaraderie se construire ? Depuis la disparition de ses deux équipiers quand il avait douze ans, puis plus tard de son sensei, Kakashi avait opté pour une technique imparable. Afin de ne plus souffrir pareillement à la mort de quelqu'un, il détruisait systématiquement toutes amitiés qui semblaient aller plus loin que de la simple entente entre shinobis. Gaï était le seul qui avait échappé à la règle. Puis plus tard Asuma, Kurenaï, Iruka, Genma et Shizune s'étaient immiscés eux aussi dans sa vie. Depuis, il n'avait pas vraiment eu la force de les rejeter tous. Peut-être qu'au fond de lui-même son cœur en avait assez d'être seul.

La chaleur était insupportable. Passer par le parc lui ferait faire un détour, mais au moins il y ferait plus frai que dans les rues rendues oppressantes par la chaleur. Kakashi, malgré le climat lourd de cette fin de journée d'août, se sentait bien. Il aurait presque dit joyeux. Pourtant il ne possédait pas vraiment d'excuse valable pour expliquer cet état étant donné qu'il n'avait pas acheté de nouveau roman de Jiraya-sama… Il ne comprenait pas, mais d'un autre coté sa ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Les moments de joie sont plutôt rares dans la vie d'un ninja, alors autant profiter de ces derniers quand ils se présentent à vous.

Au détour de l'allée, en arrivant au bord de l'étang principal, Kakashi fut stoppé net par la vision qui s'offrait à son unique œil visible. Iruka et Kurenaï fleuretant sur l'un des bancs du parc. Ils étaient bras dessus, bras dessous, le jeune sensei ébouriffant les longs cheveux de sa compagne. Kakashi ressenti une sensation étrange dans son ventre, comme un coup de Kunaï à l'intérieur de ses entrailles. Soudain la douleur fut encore plus aigue quand il vit son ami se pencher pour poser sa tête sur le ventre rond de la future maman. Ils souriaient et discutaient gaiement. L'argenté allait disparaître dans un nuage de fumée quand une voix l'invectiva.

- Oh Kakashi ! L'appela la kunochi aux yeux rouges. Tu es enfin revenu ?

Le ninja masqué releva la tête avec lenteur et s'approcha des deux tourtereaux. Il les salua comme il se doit, puis une chape de plomb s'abattit sur eux. Personne ne disait rien. Kurenai tenta de dérider la situation en engageant la discussion.

- Tu viens ce soir à la brasserie ? demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

- Je ne sais pas encore… Peut-être. Marmonna le nouveau venu, le regard ailleurs.

- Sa fait longtemps qu'on ne t'as pas vu parmi nous. Tous le monde sera heureux de te revoir. L'encouragea Iruka.

L'homme au visage caché continua de regarder ses pieds quelques secondes puis il prit la parole :

- Bon ! Peut-être à ce soir ! déclara-t-il d'une voix froide en disparaissant dans un vaporeux nuage blanc.

Les deux personnages restant se regardèrent avec incompréhension. Kakashi avait vraiment eu une attitude pour le moins étrange, comme si cela le dérangeait de les voir.

- Et bien, on n'a pas l'air de lui avoir manqué plus que ça. Murmura Iruka d'une voix marquée par la frustration et l'incompréhension du comportement de son ami.

- Je l'ai connu plus heureux de revoir ses amis. Constata la jeune femme à son tour.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. Puis Kurenai se leva doucement, il était l'heure d'aller voir à quoi ressemblerait l'appartement de son cher voisin du dessus maintenant que les doigts de fée d'Anko y avaient passé. Durant le trajet jusqu'au cartier résidentiel, Kurenai ne cessa de repenser à l'attitude du ninja qui l'avait sauvé lors de cette terrible nuit. Elle était diamétralement opposée à celle qu'il venait de leur manifester. Décidément et même après tant d'année, Kakashi restait un être à part et presque sauvage. Le comprendre demandait du temps, de la patience et un peu de courage. Elle en avait déjà fait l'expérience par le passé.

Tout en marchant, elle réfléchi à la manière dont elle pourrait remercier l'argenté pour le geste qu'il avait fait en la sauvant de cette chute mortelle. Depuis qu'elle était revenue à la réalité, le lendemain matin dans le bureau de l'Hokage, elle ne l'avait pas revu une seul fois. De se retrouver seule face à lui, la faisait redouter une nouvelle confrontation. Surtout s'il se montrait aussi froid qu'il l'avait été précédemment dans le parc. Cette situation la stressait quelque peu.

Arrivé devant la porte du logement du cinquième étage, nos deux ninjas se regardèrent. Puis le locataire de l'appartement leva la main pour frapper trois coups sonores. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'entre ouvrit laissant apparaître une jolie frimousse ronde aux yeux couleur d'orage et au sourire malicieux.

- Vous arrivez à point. Je viens de terminer ! s'exclama la femme au manteau beige.

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour laisser ses amis pénétrer dans le couloir. La disposition des pièces était exactement la même que dans l'appartement qu'elle occupait avec Kurenaï en attendant la naissance de son fils. Iruka avança et découvrit, pièces après pièces, son logis enfin terminé et décoré avec beaucoup de gout par la femme au chignon ébouriffé qui le suivait de près dans sa visite. Chaque chambre avait son ambiance propre, ses couleurs et son style, mais le tout était homogène.

- C'est absolument magnifique ! murmura le chûnin ébahi.

Il se retourna pour plonger ses yeux bruns au cœur du regard gris tempête de la décoratrice.

- Merci beaucoup… déclara-t-il simplement en serrant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

Anko eu un geste brusque pour se libérer de l'étreinte de l'homme, mais se dernier tint bon et elle fini par se décontracter. Ce n'était pas désagréable comme sensation remarqua-t-elle. Kurenai fit le signe de la victoire de ses doigts en regardant le sensei dans les yeux. Ce dernier se dérida légèrement et lui adressa un petit sourire gêné, mais heureux.

* * *

Tsunade était accoudée au bureau du chef des ANBUS, contemplant le grand tableau d'affichage couvert de photos, d'indices et de flèches reliant les personnages aux images ou aux mots. L'affaire « des meurtres de la terre », comme on avait décidé de la nommer, n'avançait presque plus depuis quelques jours. En trois mois, deux nouveaux ninjas avaient été assassinés. Il ne s'agissait pas de personnages haut placés, cependant l'Hokage traitait l'affaire avec autant d'importance. Elle ne supportait pas que l'on puisse toucher à la vie des membres de son pays et encore moins de cette manière ignoble. Les deux dernières morts étaient dues à la même technique d'étouffement des voix respiratoires que pour les autres cas. Cependant, l'étrange porteur de chakra vert n'était pas réapparu pour les deux derniers délits.

Genma était sur le terrain avec l'équipe d'ANBU chargée de l'enquête depuis le début de la vague meurtrière qui sévissait au pays du feu. A sa place, Shizune potassait les nouveaux documents extraits de la bibliothèque de Konoha. Il fallait absolument découvrir d'où venait et qui était le porteur de chakra fluorescent. Etant donné que c'était sur lui qu'ils avaient le plus d'informations, tant il est que l'on puisse parler d'informations et non de vagues indices.

L'assistante de l'Hokage tournait les pages vieillies par l'usure du temps. Le papier crissait et se craquelait sous ses doigts de fée. Le registre des clans du pays de la terre datait d'il y a plus de quarante ans et certaines pages avaient plus que souffert. Elles étaient carrément illisibles. Les yeux sombres de la jeune femme vagabondaient le long d'une page à l'écriture aussi petite qu'indéchiffrable quand soudain, ses pupilles s'arrêtèrent sur un mot particulier, « fluorescente ». Elle chercha le début du paragraphe et tomba sur une sorte de descriptif qu'elle lu immédiatement à haute voix.

- Le très puissant clan Azerti fut fondé par le grand ninja de la terre, Masashi Azerti, en l'an de grasse 1451. C'est l'empereur des plaines, Tosho lui-même qui signa l'acte de fondation et donna comme territoire à son fidèle vassal la cote nord-est de l'actuel pays de la terre et ses îles voisines.

Le clan Azerti fut rendu célèbre par ses talentueuses démonstrations guerrières qu'il développa sur les champs de bataille. La capacité au combat de nuit était leur plus grand secret. On dit qu'ils étaient capables de se battre aussi bien de jour que de nuit, parfois même mieux de nuit. Lors de combats rapprochés, certains ninjas jurent avoir vu leurs pupilles scintiller d'une lueur verte fluorescente. Leur maîtrise presque parfaite des éléments de la terre ainsi que leur maniement des kunaïs proche d'une sorte de dance artistique ne fit que renforcer leur domination sur les autres clans pendant des centaines d'années.

Suite à des dissensions dans le clan survenues après que certains leaders aient mis en place une formation particulièrement dangereuse et difficile pour tous les fils aînés des familles dans le but de les transformer en guerriers parfaits, le clan entra dans une aire troublée. Peut de choses ont filtré de cette sombre époque, mais au final. Il semblerait que ces événements sonnèrent le glas de l'aire Azerti. Aujourd'hui, le clan n'est plus qu'un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes qui vivent sur les falaises de la cote nord-est du pays de la terre dans la citée de Miso. Le dernier chef du clan connu à ce jour et Saburo Azerti, plus connu sous le nom de « démon des falaises ».

Une fois sa lecture terminée, la jeune femme releva la tête pour fixer l'Hokage. Cette dernière semblait réfléchir intensément. Ce nom lui disait quelques chose, il lui évoquait des sentiments de malheur et de haine, mais elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver ou elle l'avait déjà entendu. Elle se mit à faire les cents pas dans le bureau du commandant ANBU. Ou avait-elle bien pu entendre parler de ce clan ? Et se nom, le « démon des falaises », ne lui semblait pas inconnu non plus.

- Ces noms vous évoquent-ils quelque chose Tsunade-sama ? interrogea la jeune assistante.

- Je suis sur de les avoir déjà entendu… C'était il y a longtemps, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir dans quel contexte ils ont été dit. Affirma la femme aux longs cheveux blonds en continuant de tourner en rond dans le bureau.

Soudainement, elle pila et s'arrêta net.

- Va me chercher Jiraya ! Je suis presque sur qu'il était aussi là quand j'ai entendu parler de ce clan. Et passe aussi prévenir Genma que l'on va sûrement avoir besoin de lui aux archives de l'ANBU. Quelque chose me dit que certaines réponses à nos questions pourraient si trouver. Ordonna Godaïme d'une voix sans appels.

Shizune quitta immédiatement le bureau pour partir à la recherche des deux concernés. Elle n'eu aucune peine à trouver Genma. Ce fut une autre paire de manche pour débusquer le vieux sannin aux cheveux blanc, à la grande taille et au visage barré de deux lignes rouges qui partaient de sous ses yeux en direction de son cou. Il n'était pas rare de le voir disparaître pendant des jours sans laisser de messages à personnes, puis réapparaître comme si de rien n'était. Certains disait qu'il écrivait de nouveaux romans à chacune de ses disparitions et d'autres l'accusait de disparaître pour ne pas avoir à travailler. Heureusement pour l'assistante, il était chez lui ce jour là. Une heure plus tard, tout le monde était réuni dans le bureau du jeune commandant, écoutant Shizune lire sa trouvaille pour la seconde fois. La lecture terminée, Tsunade pris la parole.

- Je suis convaincue d'avoir déjà entendu parler de ce clan ainsi que de son dernier leader connu, toute fois je suis incapable de me rappeler dans quel cadre c'était. Jiraya tu n'aurais pas une idée ? questionna la femme aux yeux noisette.

- Il me semble à moi aussi les avoir déjà entendus. Je suis presque sur que c'était pendant la guerre contre le pays de la terre. Expliqua simplement le grand homme d'une voix désinvolte.

- Peut être en apprendrions nous plus en consultant les archives de l'ANBU. Fit remarquer Genma.

- Peut-être… répondit simplement l'Hokage. Mais peut-être que nous en saurions encore plus si se cher sannin voulait bien faire un petit effort pour faire fonctionner sa mémoire au lieu de reluquer mon assistante ! lâcha-t-elle d'une voix abrupte.

L'intéressé releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche près à s'expliquer, mais devant la tête de sa cheffe et celle peut amicale du commandant ANBU. Il se contenta de faire un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Bon, d'accord. Je veux bien faire un effort. Marmonna l'homme buté.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du bureau et l'homme commença son histoire d'une voix grave, teintée de la tristesse des souvenirs.

- La première fois que j'ai entendu parler du clan Azerti, c'était après la première attaque du pays de la terre contre notre frontière nord-ouest durant la dernière guerre mondiale. Ils avaient traversé le pays de l'herbe en un jour et au petit matin, ils se jetaient sur la garnison du fort de garde le plus proche. Quand nous sommes arrivés, le soir, avec les forces de l'ANBU, il ne restait plus qu'une poignée de survivants dans un état critique. L'un d'eux m'expliqua avant de perdre connaissance que l'attaque avait été menée au petit matin quand il faisait encore nuit. L'homme menant l'attaque était un géant de près deux mètre qui faisait danser ses kunaïs comme il n'avait jamais vu personne les manier. Sur le moment je ne prêtai guère attention aux dires de ce shinobi. Il y avait beaucoup de dégâts et les survivants devaient être évacués au plus vite car on nous annonçait la venue du gros des troupes du pays de la terre dans notre périmètre. Les combats furent d'une violence rare et inouïe. Nous ne parvînmes pas à endiguer l'avance d'un si grand nombre. Les positions furent abandonnées pour nous réfugier le long de la falaise nord qui marque la fin de la forêt du pays du feu et le début des plaines herbeuses.

Durant les combats nous avions fait quelques prisonniers. Après leur interrogatoire nous sûmes que les troupes que nous avions face à nous étaient menées par un dénommé Saburo Azerti, cependant tous ses soldats l'appelaient le « démon des falaises ». Bien que nous ne saisissions pas le pourquoi de ce surnom, nous ne tardâmes pas à en comprendre sa signification. Il était fou à lier, tyrannique et incontestablement puissant. Je n'ai jamais vu des soldats pareillement redouter leur supérieur. Une rumeur disait qu'il tuait de sa propre main celui qui n'allait pas au combat, elle disait même qu'il avait abattu sa propre femme quand elle l'avait supplié de ne pas emmener le plus jeune de leurs fils à la guerre.

Sur le champ de bataille, il était particulièrement dangereux. Sa maîtrise des kunaïs n'avait d'égale que sa capacité à invoquer les jutsus doton les plus puissants et les plus destructeurs qui soit. Sans exagérer, je pense qu'il avait le niveau d'un sannin, toute fois sa folie meurtrière était telle qu'il fut démis de ses fonctions après quelques mois de combat. Je n'entendis plus parler de lui jusqu'à ce que je change de front.

Lors de ma mutation plus à l'est dans le massif forestier du pays du feu je me trouvai nez à nez avec un combattant du même acabit, mais en plus jeune. Probablement son fils, je ne le sus jamais car nous nous battîmes en duel et il mourut avant de me le dire. Il me fallu presque trois mois pour me remettre de ce combat. A mon retour au quartier général ANBU, on nous assigna, à moi et mon équipe, une mission secrète en plain pays de la terre. Nous devions nous rendre dans la ville portuaire de Miso et tuer tout les membres du clan Azerti. On nous assura que le chef du clan s'y trouvait ainsi que le reste de ses partisans pour le mariage du second des fils de la branche principale. Après bien des jours de voyage, nous parvînmes en vue de la ville. Il ne nous restait que deux nuits avant le mariage. Nous plaçâmes des charges explosives sous le bâtiment et une fois la cérémonie débutée, nous fîmes sauter la bâtisse et tous ses occupants. Une fois notre travail achevé nous nous assurâmes que tous était bien mort, puis nous retournâmes de notre coté des lignes de combat. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu prononcer le nom de ce terrible clan depuis cette mission. Je ne sus pas non plus pourquoi le troisième Hokage nous avait envoyé tuer les membres de cette famille, mais j'ai toujours pensé que leur puissance et leur gout du sang étaient un danger pour tout le monde.

Les trois autres personnes présentes dans le bureau ne répondirent rien et le silence dura encore quelques instants. Le ninja qui avait tué le tigre de Konoha était un Azerti cela ne faisait plus de doutes, cependant une inconnue persistait. S'agissait-il du père ou de l'un de ses descendants ou bien encore d'un autre membre du clan ayant miraculeusement survécu à l'assassinat ?

- Et bien tu vois que tu peux être coopératif quand tu le veux. Lâcha cyniquement l'Hokage en regardant son ancien camarade d'équipe dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai fait que vous raconter ce que je savais, toute fois je ne vois pas en quoi cela peu vous aider. Déclara simplement le sannin.

- Ce que tu viens de nous dire à une importance capitale dans des événements très grave qui ont eu lieu ici même ces derniers temps. Explique lui se qui se passe Genma. Ordonna godaïme.

Le jeune commandant s'exécuta. Quand il eu terminé son exposé, la Lune brillait dans le ciel obscur du village caché éclairant le moindre recoin de son éclat argenté.

* * *

Assis sur l'un des nombreux toits qui jouxtaientt la place du village de Konoha, Kakashi regardait ses amis arriver l'un après l'autre devant la brasserie puis y pénétrer. Ils étaient tous là depuis une bonne demi-heure quand il se décida enfin à y aller lui aussi. Sa tête lui disait de ne pas entrer dans le bar et son cœur n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'y pénétrer. Il détestait profondément cet état de confusion qui régnait en lui, c'était la porte ouverte aux faiblesses et il n'en voulait pas. Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, il se dirigea lentement vers la table occupée par ses compagnons. Il manquait Shizune et Genma, mais ce dernier lui avait dit qu'ils croulaient sous le travail en ce moment. Ils ne pourraient donc pas venir ce soir. Kakashi salua la joyeuse équipe et se résolu à s'asseoir à la dernière place de libre, à la droite de Kurenai.

La jeune femme tremblait imperceptiblement. Il était juste à coté et elle n'avait aucune idée de la manière de lui dire merci pour ce qu'il avait fait. Une chose était sur, personne n'était au courant de sa tentative de suicide à part Anko. Elle serait donc obliger de faire ses remercîments en tête à tête avec l'homme masqué. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil à la dérobée. Il venait de commander une bouteille de saké à lui tout seul. Ce n'était pas vraiment dans ses habitudes, lui qui ne buvait jamais rien pour ne pas montrer son visage qu'il dissimulait sous ce sempiternel masque bleu marin. Elle prit sont courage à deux mains, car le remercier pour son acte voulait aussi dire reconnaître l'état de faiblesse dont elle avait fait preuve et c'était très dur pour la kunochi d'admettre ou même de tolérer ce qu'elle avait fait.

- Kakashi ? l'appela-t-elle doucement.

- Mmh… fut la seule réponse qui lui parvint.

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose. On peut sortir un instant ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

- Si tu veux. Répondit-il d'une voix lasse.

Les deux jônins se levèrent et sortir ensemble du restaurant pour se retrouver sous la Lune resplendissante qui baignait toute la place du village et les visages des Hokages sur la falaise de pierre rouge la surplombant. Kakashi marchait les mains dans les poches, regardant ses pieds avec une attention toute particulière. Kurenai n'arrêtait pas de passer encore et encore sa main sur son joli ventre bombé.

- Je… Je voulais… te dire merci. Déclara la future mère d'une voix rauque.

L'argenté s'arrêta, plantant son regard dans les yeux envoutant de la jeune femme qui se tordait les mains d'embarras devant lui.

- Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir rattrapé, de m'avoir empêché de commettre une grossière erreur. Je te dois la vie… Pardon ! Nous te devons la vie. Murmura-t-elle d'une voix éraillée par l'émotion.

- De rien… lâcha simplement et sèchement l'épouvantail.

- Je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. Soupira doucement la ninja aux yeux écarlates en se rapprochant de l'homme pour lui montrer un peu de sa reconnaissance en le serrant gentiment dans ces bras.

- Tu peux vivre ta vie comme tu l'entends. Cracha le fils du croc blanc de Konoha en se dégageant brusquement de la kunochi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Kakashi ? Je ne t'avais pas vu aussi distant depuis des années. Interrogea la future mère choquée par l'attitude de son ami.

- Peut importe ce qui m'arrive. Laisse-moi tranquille ! rétorqua-t-il violement en abandonnant la jeune femme ravagée par cette réaction brutale et incompréhensible. Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper d'Iruka ! marmonna-t-il juste assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende quand même.

- Mais attend ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? cria la belle sensei en tentant de suivre l'homme masqué.

Hélas il était trop tard. Le ninja venait de disparaître dans un nuage teinté d'argent par les reflets de la Lune. Kurenai se sentait totalement désemparée. Que se passait-il dans la tête de son ami pour qu'il la rejette ainsi ? Une main se posa sur son épaule et la fit sursauter violement.

- Un problème avec l'épouvantail ? demanda Anko en fixant la femme au regard de braise.

- Je… Je n'y comprends plus rien… J'ai voulu le remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie et il s'est montré froid et distant. Il m'a littéralement repoussé, il m'a dit « que je ferais mieux de m'occuper d'Iruka ». répondit la future mère une larme au bord des yeux.

- Allez viens. On va rentrer. Ce n'est qu'un ours sans sentiments. Déclara amèrement la kunochi au chignon ébouriffé.

Kurenai n'approuvait pas du tout ce que venait de dire Anko, cependant elle ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir un débat sur les émotions du sensei masqué avec son amie. Elles rentrèrent toutes les deux à l'appartement sous les yeux soulignés de rouge du sannin Jiraya perché sur l'un des toits de la place. Ce dernier soupira et sembla partir à la recherche de quelqu'un dans les ruelles sombre du village de Konoha.

Il cherchait depuis bientôt une heure quand il vit une silhouette avachie contre l'un des arbres du petits bois bordant les terrains d'entraînement et le cimetière. Un éclat argenté termina de le conforter dans l'identité de la personne. Le ninja légendaire s'approcha lentement de l'homme qui cachait son visage entre ses jambes rassemblée contre son corps. Il avait les mains en sang. Le liquide chaud coulait de plusieurs blessures aux jointures de ses doigts. Jiraya remarqua les traces rouges contre le tronc de l'arbre qui lui servait d'appui. Il vit aussi la bouteille de saké complètement vide qui traînait quelques mètres plus loin. Il s'assit aux cotés du sensei. Ce dernier respirait rapidement et bruyamment. Le sannin ne prononça aucunes paroles, aucuns mots. Ce n'était pas le moment.

Kakashi trembla de rage. Il haïssait plus que tout ces émotions et ces sentiments qui lui torturaient l'esprit et le rendait faible. C'était à cause d'eux que son ami Obito était mort, à cause d'eux que Rin sa coéquipière était morte il y a si longtemps. Le sang coula encore plus abondamment de ses mains meurtries quand il serra les points. Un gémissement de rage s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il senti la présence du sannin, mais ne fit rien pour cacher l'état dans lequel il était. Il se sentait tellement coupable de la mort de ses amis. Il n'arrivait pas à ce dire qu'il avait sauvé lui aussi des vies, celle de Kurenai par exemple.

Une nouvelle vague de colère le saisi en repensant à la belle kunochi au regard pourpre et à son ventre si beau, si rond. Il se releva et frappa avec rage et détermination, encore et encore, le pauvre cerisier qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait ce pincement dans son cœur, il ne voulait plus sentir cette douleur lui transpercer les entrailles quand il la voyait avec Iruka. Il hurla de rage et redoubla la violence de ses coups. Jiraya se releva précipitamment et emprisonna les bras de l'argenté en le saturant.

- Arrête ! Tu vas te faire du mal. Ordonna le sannin.

Kakashi rugit sa violence aussi forte que son corps le lui permit. Il trembla violement secoué par des spasmes de rage.

- Arrête de te voiler la face, Kakashi ! Tu te mens à toi-même en transformant tes sentiments en rage et en violence. Tu te refuse à voir la réalité en face. Si elle te met dans cet état c'est peut-être qu'il y a une raison. Déduisit l'homme aux cheveux blanc tout en gardant les bras du sensei bloqués entre les siens.

- Pourquoi est-ce que sa me fait tellement mal quand je la vois avec Iruka au parc ? questionna l'argenté de sa voix enrouée par les émotions tout en gigotant pour ce libérer de l'emprise de la légende de Konoha.

Le sannin eu un léger sourire qui fit danser les lignes de peinture rouge marquant son visage, puis il lâcha le ninja qui se retourna pour lui faire face.

- Peut-être parce que tu l'aimes, tout simplement. Dit-il en fixant de ses yeux noirs l'unique œil de son jeune vis-à-vis.

Ce dernier cessa de bouger, choqué par la déduction de son aîné.

- Je… non c'est impossible… bafouilla-t-il.

- Ton cœur est enfouis sous la culpabilité depuis de trop longues années et il y a bien longtemps que tu ne l'as ne serais-ce qu'écouter battre et te dire que tu as aussi le droit d'avoir des sentiments et des émotions. Si tu l'écoutais, il te dirait que tu as besoin de tes amis, de leur amitié et aussi de leur amour. Il te dirait que tu as peut-être plus besoin d'elle que tu ne le crois. Le réconforta le sannin de sa voix calme et compatissante.

- Non… Je suis un ninja… Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais m'attacher à qui que se soit… bredouilla l'argenté, une larme coulant de son œil noir qu'il essuya brusquement du revers ensanglanté de sa main.

Jiraya eut un regard teinté de tristesse. Comment pouvait on à se point occulter ses sentiments et ces émotions ? Kakashi avait vingt neuf ans, pourtant avec une réaction pareille, on lui en aurait donné moins de vingt. Il s'était bâtit une épaisse carapace afin ne plus jamais souffrir de la perte de ses proches, toute fois il semblait que cette cuirasse commençait à s'effriter avec le temps ainsi que le besoin de reconnaissance et d'amour. Cela ne se percevait pas au premier abord ou quand il était avec ses élèves, mais auprès de ses amis cela transperçait gentiment. Personne ne peut vivre sans l'amitié et l'amour et Kakashi était entrain d'en faire la douloureuse expérience. Le déchirement qui le secouait violement était la conséquence de se blocage imposé par la tête sur le cœur.

- Pleurer aussi tu te l'étais interdit ? Pourtant c'est l'une des manières les plus naturels d'évacuer le trop plain de tristesse ou de solitude. Fit remarquer judicieusement l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

- Arrêtez, Jiraya-sama… supplia le jeune sensei la voix brisée tout en se tenant les cotes désespérément pour tenter de retenir les sanglots. Arrêtez… implora-t-il.

L'argenté se laissa glisser a genoux, continuant de maintenir ses bras autour de son propre torse. Il tremblait de manière brutale et doucement, des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche entre ouverte. Les larmes humidifièrent son masque et son bandeau de ninja. Le sannin s'agenouilla à hauteur du shinobi en pleure et passa calmement ses bras autour de ses épaules. Il le serra contre lui.

- Vas-y… pleure un bon coup. Sa fais du bien, tu verras. Murmura-t-il à l'oreille de son cadet.

Ce dernier émit un long gémissement plaintif saccadé par les pleures.

- Obito… Rin… Je suis tellement désolé. Tout était de ma faute… Je n'ai pas su vous protéger… sanglota-t-il. La tête entre ses mains toutes poisseuses de sang.

- Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Le réconforta le vieil homme d'une voix apaisante en lui tapotant le dos.

L'argenté poussa un nouveau râle de douleur, les épaules secouées par le chagrin.

- Papa… Pourquoi ?... Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?... Papa…

Le sannin fut vraiment affecté par ce cri de détresse. Après toutes ces années, l'entendre appeler son père avec autant de douleur dans la voix, ému le cœur du vieux combattant. Toute la tristesse et la solitude accumulée depuis si longtemps refaisait surface en cet instant. Il serra le jeune homme un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Il serrait si fière de toi Kakashi, de voir quel shinobi puissant et courageux tu es devenu. Confia-t-il de sa voix grave, légèrement rauque.

Le ninja masqué renifla bruyamment tout en continuant de sangloter, silencieusement cette fois, contre l'épaule du maître ninja. Doucement, ce dernier fini par se dégager de l'étreinte désespérée de l'argenté. Il sorti une couverture de son sac de voyage qu'il emmenait partout avec lui et la posa sur les épaules du sensei.

- Prend le temps qu'il faudra, rien ne presse. Déclara le sannin en disparaissant dans un nuage de fumée grise.

Le jeune homme s'enroula dans la couverture, puis s'allongea sur le sol en contemplant la Lune si lumineuse au travers de ses yeux dégoulinants. Quelques larmes coulèrent encore pendant une trentaine de minutes, puis il fini par s'endormir sous le firmament illuminé de milles étoiles. Il se sentait si léger, il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi libre dans son propre corps. Pour la première fois depuis une vingtaine d'années, il dormit tranquillement, sans cauchemars ou douleurs lancinantes qui lui vrillaient le cœur.

**Merci pour votre lecture et pour vos com's ! Après avoir consacré un peu… bon disons beaucoup de votre temps à lire ma fic (j'avoue que les chapitres sont long lol). Je pense que vous pouvez bien consacrer une minute de plus pour rédiger un petit commentaire. Gentil ou pas, s'est selon si vous avez aimé ou bien non, mais sa m'aide beaucoup de savoir se qui vous plait ou pas. Cela me permet de faire plus attention dans les chapitres suivants.**

**Kiss**

**Iliena**


	5. Chapter 5 : Déclarations

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Déclarations

Quatre mois, il lui avait fallu quatre mois avant de pouvoir enfin ce rendre à Konoha. Le Tsushikage avait visiblement de la peine à se rendre compte de l'urgence de la situation. Tsunade savait que c'était un homme correct et honorable, cependant l'honneur ne pardonnait pas tout. Pendant que le cortège de la délégation du pays de la terre pénétrait dans le village caché du feu, Godaïme grommelait en les regardant se diriger vers le bâtiment de l'administration. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'ils voyageaient en petit comité. Le chef du village d'Iwa était escorté de six ANBUS de son pays, une demi-douzaine de ninjas et une poignée de civils. Ils devaient être une bonne trentaine en tout. La femme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux noisette releva les vêtements un peu particuliers de certains des voyageurs, les tenues traditionnelles du pays de la terre à n'en pas douter. Elle quitta sa contemplation pour descendre sur le parvis du palais des hokages afin d'accueillir officiellement sont confrère.

- Soyez le bienvenu à Konoha, Tsushikage-sama ! Tout le pays du feu est heureux de vous accueillir dans son village caché. Votre voyage a-t-il été agréable ? demanda-t-elle de sa voix la plus plaisante et chaleureuse possible.

- Notre voyage a été excellent et je vous remercie vous et votre peuple de nous recevoir ici. Répondit le leader d'Iwa.

Les deux Kages se serrèrent la main solennellement devant tout les gens présents, puis ils pénétrèrent dans le palais afin de se rendre dans le bureau de Tsunade. Ils y discuteraient plus aisément à l'abri de toutes oreilles indiscrètes. Shizune les accueilli, son plus beau sourire étirant ses fines lèvres, puis elle indiqua sa place au Tsushikage avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Tsunade détailla l'homme qui se tenait calmement devant elle. Le Tsuchikage du village d'Iwa était à n'en pas douter un homme plain de prestance et dans un certain sens de fierté, mais une fierté naturelle. Relativement grand, comme tous les habitants de ce pays, il portait la tenue des kages qu'elle se refusait à porter. Un long manteau blanc et brun, la couleur de son peuple, ainsi qu'un large chapeau assorti des mêmes teintes. Son visage était marqué de plusieurs rides causées par le temps, les batailles et le rude climat qui sévissait dans son pays. Elle lui donnait une bonne cinquantaine d'années, mais il n'en faisait pas autant. Peut-être était-ce dû à ses cheveux noir de jais coupés en brosse qui dépassaient ostensiblement de son chapeau ? Ou alors à ses yeux perçants d'un bleu-gris si semblable à la mer qui léchait les cotes de son pays ? Allez savoir…

De son vrai nom Chomei Akinua, le Tsuchikage était le sixième d'une longue lignée de Kages aussi différents les uns que les autres. Certains avaient fait preuve d'une violence sanguinaire comme le cinquième qui avait déclaré la guerre à Konoha, d'autres étaient plus pacifiques comme lui. Elle remarqua la garde finement travaillée de l'épée qui dépassait du manteau du chef du village d'Iwa. Elle constata qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un simple katana, mais bien d'une épée, arme relativement peut rependue dans l'arsenal ninja. Ojike était son nom. Peut d'armes portent leur propre nom dans le monde des shinobis, cependant cette épée était un symbole à elle seule. Le plus puissant des empereurs qui régnait avant la création des divers pays l'avait fait forger par les meilleurs maîtres forgerons de l'époque. A ce jour, elle avait appartenue à autant de ninja célèbre par leurs hauts faits d'armes que par leurs crimes. Ojike était un souvenir de toutes les grandes guerres des deux cents dernières années. Chomei l'avait reçu du quatrième hokage qui ne voulait pas voir le sanguinaire cinquième s'en emparer. Depuis, elle était devenue l'emblème d'un combattant qui ne la dégainait quand dernier recourt, favorisant la négociation dans toutes les situations.

L'homme pris la parole en premier.

- Veuillez me pardonner de n'avoir pu répondre plus rapidement à votre invitation. Je sais toute l'urgence et la complexité de l'affaire. Toute fois, des événements graves se sont produits dans mon pays peut après l'arrivée de votre lettre. Deux régions relativement éloignées de la capitale se sont soudainement soulevées. J'ai du faire face et cela à pris du temps à résoudre.

- Je vous pardonne. Je ne savais pas que de tels problèmes étaient survenus. Déclara Godaïme.

La discussion continua tranquillement. Tsunade mis son homologue au courant des dernières tournures de la situation. Elle lui confia les préoccupations auquel elle faisait face avec le manque cruel d'indices et les découvertes qui les avaient mené jusqu'au clan Azerti. En entendant prononcer le nom de cette sombre famille, le Tsushikage grimaça.

- Le clan Azerti… murmura-t-il pensif.

- Auriez-vous plus d'informations à nous donner les concernant ? Nous ne possédons que peu de chose sur eux. En fait les seules données s'y rapportant dates de la dernière guerre et de la mission de destruction dont ils firent l'objet. le questionna la blonde sannin.

- C'est étrange. L'une des régions qui s'est soulevée est voisine de la leur… Je ne peux toute fois pas vous en dire plus sur la situation du clan actuellement car ils ont tous été déclarés morts après l'attentat perpétré par vos ANBUS durant la guerre. Je puis vous assurer que bien malgré mes habitudes pacifiques, je dois avouer que leur perte était presque nécessaire. Saburo Azerti était un fou furieux, son fils aîné lui ressemblait beaucoup. La même rage, le même amour de la violence et du sang. Ce que l'on vous a raconté les concernant tient de la rumeur pour certaines choses, mais les rumeurs trouvent toujours leur naissance dans une vérité.

Les deux kages se regardèrent dans les yeux. Ceux de Tsunade étaient plein d'intérêt et de curiosité. Le regard de Chomei était différent. Une lueur de tristesse se reflétait dans ses prunelles au gris presque bleu. Il détestait parler des débordements de son peuple et de ses habitants, pourtant c'était l'histoire du pays de la terre elle-même qui était emplie de ces débordements depuis déjà bien des générations. Il semblait que tout ce que construisait une volée d'homme, la suivante venait pour le détruire dans le sang et les larmes.

- On raconte qu'il aurait tué sa femme parce qu'elle l'avait supplié de laisser son plus jeune fils à la maison au lieu de l'emmener à la guerre. Cela ne s'est pas passé exactement comme ça. Déclara le noiraud à la peau burinée.

Le combattant du pays de la terre changea de position sur le fauteuil mis à sa disposition. Il prit son inspiration et commença à conter la véritable histoire du clan Azerti.

De Saburo Azerti, on ne connaissait que quatre fils. Le premier, aussi vil que son père, était mort au combat face à Jiraya. Le second, plus doux et plus porté sur la stratégie, était mort durant l'assassinat de sa famille. Il avait été formellement identifié. Quand au troisième, à l'époque il était âgé de quatorze ans, cependant on sentait déjà en lui la haine et la rage du clan dont il était issu. Du quatrième des fils, on ne connaissait que peut de chose. Il avait dix ans au moment des faits.

La rumeur voulait que Saburo aie tué de sa propre main son épouse qui l'avait supplié de ne pas emmener le petit dernier à la guerre, mais sous cette rumeur se cachait une toute autre situation. La vérité, et chose non moins avouable pour la réputation du clan, était que la femme de Saburo s'était rebellée contre la folie meurtrière de son époux et son envie insatiable de transformer tous ses fils en machines à tuer. Ne souhaitant pas la voir mourir car au fond de lui il éprouvait quand même des sentiments pour son épouse, Saburo la confina dans le palais de la famille Azerti avec l'interdiction d'en sortir. Lors ce qu'elle se rebella, la femme du démon des falaises avait déjà donné deux fils à son mari. Durant son emprisonnement elle lui donna encore trois autres enfants. Oui, vous avez bien entendu. Lors de sa troisième grossesse, elle donna naissance à des jumeaux, un garçon et une fille. Saburo rejeta la fillette dès sa naissance. Ne la déclarant même pas sur le registre de la famille, du moins pas officiellement.

Quand les préparatifs pour la guerre débutèrent, le chef du clan parti accomplir sa responsabilité de général avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Il emmena ses quatre fils, laissant sa pauvre femme et sa fille qu'il détestait profondément. Très peut de temps après son départ. Elles réussirent à s'échapper de leur prison. Elles disparurent et jamais Saburo ne les retrouva. C'est pour que personne ne soit au courant de cette faiblesse que cette terrible rumeur fut lancée. En fait quand la guerre éclata vraiment, elles avaient fuient depuis plus de deux ans.

- Comment êtes-vous au courant de tout cela ? Je doute que le clan Azerti en aie fait part aux autorités. Interrogea Tsunade, rendue perplexe par cette découverte.

- J'ai moi-même conduit la femme et sa fillette de neuf ans au moment des fais jusqu'à la frontière avec le pays de l'herbe. Ensuite, elles ont continué leur chemin jusqu'au pays du feu.

- Comment ? s'exclama la femme interloquée par cette nouvelle.

- La femme de Saburo était une grande amie de mon épouse. Lors de son emprisonnement, elles s'échangèrent beaucoup de courrier. C'est ainsi que le jour ou elle quitta le palais Azerti, elle réussi à gagner mon village. Ensuite, je l'escortai jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient toutes les deux en sureté.

L'hokage n'y croyait pas. Ces deux femmes vivaient aux pays du feu et elle n'en savait rien. Le Tsushikage remarqua son air désemparé.

- Lors ce que je les ai quitté, elle m'a promis qu'elle irait demander l'asile politique au troisième Hokage. Au vue des relations entre nos deux pays à l'époque, je pense qu'il a du garder strictement secret la venue de cette femme et de sa fille afin qu'elles ne soient pas persécutées à cause de leurs origines.

- Je reconnais bien là le vieux Saroutobi. Je savais qu'il avait emporté quelques secrets dans la tombe sans les transmettre au prochain Hokage. Celui-ci doit en faire partie. Grommela-t-elle. Avez-vous une idée de l'apparence que ces femmes auraient aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas… ça fait presque vingt ans que je ne les ai pas vues. L'épouse de Saburo était une très belle femme aux cheveux brun foncés. Elle était de taille moyenne et sa peau était très pale. Elle était issue d'une famille exceptionnellement puissante dans le domaine des genjutsus. Quand à sa fille, elle avait hérité des cheveux noirs de son père, mais aussi des pupilles rouges du clan de sa mère. Je ne l'ai jamais vu se battre, je serais donc bien incapable de vous dire dans quel domaine elle excellait.

- Kurenaï… murmura Tsunade le visage pale.

- Vous connaissez son nom ? s'exclama l'homme.

- Oui… C'est une kunochi très douée dans le domaine des genjutsus, aux pupilles écarlates et elle a vingt neuf ans. Cela concorderait… déduisit Godaïme.

- Effectivement… murmura son vis-à-vis.

- Sa alors ! Je ne peux y croire… Pourtant tout s'éclaire, ces pupilles inconnues, ce nom de famille que jamais personne n'a porté dans notre village et cette complicité qui la liait avec le troisième hokage au point qu'elle en a épousé son fils. S'exclama Tsunade une nouvelle lueur dans les yeux.

- Quelle joie de savoir qu'elle mène une vie normale comme toutes femmes devraient être en droit de la vivre. S'extasia le Tsushikage. En plus, elle est mariée ? S'est tout bonnement une merveilleuse nouvelle. Déclara-t-il d'une voix joyeuse.

- Enfin… elle l'était. Son époux est décédé en se battant contre deux membres de l'Akatsuki. C'est terrible, mais je crois qu'elle va s'en sortir avec leur bébé qui devrait naître d'ici quelques jours, voir une semaine. Raconta tristement Godaime.

Le chef du village de la terre pris une mine plus sombre à l'annonce de cette triste nouvelle. Cette pauvre fille n'avait-elle vraiment pas droit à une vie normale, loin de la souffrance et de la mort ? N'avait-elle pas payé un tribut suffisamment lourd à la mort et à la souffrance ?

L'entrevue continua jusque tard dans la nuit. Les deux kages définirent la marche à suivre pour résoudre l'enquête des « meurtres de la terre » main dans la main. Le Tsuchikage promis d'aider au maximum Konoha dans ses investigations. Pour le prouver, il autorisa immédiatement des missions de renseignements de la part des ANBUS de Konoha ou des jônins du village du feu. Toute fois et pour ne pas alerter les auteurs de ces meurtres, les habitants du village du feu devraient se montrer particulièrement discret. Ils devraient même se faire passer pour des gens des régions où ils enquêteront afin de passer tout à fait inaperçu.

Le véritable problème résidait dans le fait que le Tsushikage pensait les meurtres et les soulèvements survenus dernièrement liés. La situation ne semblait-elle pas mieux rêvée pour déstabiliser l'entente entre les deux nations et ainsi les mener à la guerre. Ensuite, les traîtres agiraient au grand jour pour renverser le leader actuel du village d'Iwa et tenteraient d'exterminer le pays qu'ils haïssaient tant par la même occasion. Persuadé que se genre de coïncidences n'étaient pas fortuites, Tsunade abordait dans ce sens elle aussi. La chasse aux indices et aux informations n'allait vraiment pas être de tout repos au pays de la terre. Chomei l'assura de son entière collaboration. Si une équipe devait être en danger, il ferrait tout son possible pour la sauver et la mettre à l'abri. Ensemble, ils définirent les divers endroits ou les ANBUS pourraient commencer leur enquête le plus logiquement.

La nuit était déjà plus qu'avancée quand les deux kages décidèrent d'aller enfin se coucher. Chomei repartirait le lendemain en début d'après-midi. Il ne pouvait se permettre de laisser son pays sans surveillance plus longtemps, bien qu'il aurait volontiers passer un peu plus de temps à Konoha. Juste avant de quitter le bureau de Tsunade il lui confia une information particulièrement grave.

- Je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que je ne puis moi-même faire entièrement confiance à mon entourage. Je ne sais pas qui, cependant je sais de source sur que certains de mes conseillers et des seigneurs de mon pays font partie d'une étrange association prénommée « Ketsueki daichi». Cela signifie, le sang de la terre. Son nom est aussi sombre que les informations que je possède sur elle. Je m'égare peut-être, mais il est possible que cette énigmatique cellule soit aussi impliquée dans cette malheureuse histoire de meurtres. Déclara-t-il d'une vois rendue lasse par les sempiternelles tentatives de renversements dont son pays était victime depuis des générations.

- Je souhaite que cette histoire soit réglée le plus vite possible pour nous comme pour vous. Assura la blonde sannin avec empathie.

* * *

Shizune trouva une note sur son bureau en arrivant de bonheur le matin du départ du Tsuchikage.

_Trouve moi le plus d'informations possibles sur Kurenai Sarutobi-Yuhi. Ces recherches doivent se faire dans le cadre de l'enquête. Rassure-toi, je ne la soupçonne pas de meurtre. Met Genma sur l'affaire du coté des archives ANBUS. Merci. T. _

La jeune assistante resta pantoise devant le petit mot de sa supérieure. Si elle ne la tenait pas pour responsable dans ces affaires, qu'elle était la raison de faire des recherches sur une honnête citoyenne de Konoha. Qui plus est d'une ninja aussi douée et dévouée à la cause du pays du feu que Kurenai. La jeune femme ne cessa de réfléchir aux causes de cette soudaine demande d'information jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive au bureau du commandant des ANBUS. Une fois devant la porte de son collègue, elle leva la main pour frapper plusieurs coups sonores. Pas de réponses, la noiraude refit une nouvelle tentative. Elle se solda elle aussi par un échec. N'y tenant plus, elle appuya sur la poignée de la porte qui céda sous la pression qu'elle venait d'exercer. Délicatement, elle poussa la porte puis jeta un coup d'œil dans le bureau de Genma. De prime abord, il semblait que le propriétaire des lieux ne soit pas encore arrivé au travail. Etrange, quand on sait l'assiduité dont il faisait preuve en général. L'assistante fit quelques pas en direction du bureau, puis elle le contourna pour se diriger vers la porte du laboratoire. Elle se stoppa net quand une voix la fit sursauter.

- Genma-sama ne se trouve pas ici pour le moment. Il a été appelé en urgence pour une affaire de meurtre. Déclara un ninja sur le pas de la porte.

- Où cela c'est-il passé ? l'interrogea avec empressement la jeune femme.

- Dans le cartier résidentiel, juste à coté de celui où nous nous trouvons. Il paraît qu'on a retrouvé le corps sans vie du général Hatago. Expliqua l'homme.

- Merci ! Cria la noiraude en courant vers la sortie du bâtiment.

L'assistante de l'hokage sprinta comme une dératée pour se rendre à l'immeuble ou vivait le général à la retraite Hatago. Il s'agissait de l'un des plus vaillant shinobis qui avait mené les troupes du pays du feu au combat durant la dernière guerre mondiale. Immédiatement, elle avait fait le lien avec les autres meurtres. Le tueur ne pouvait pas mieux choisir son jour. Au moment ou le Tsushikage allait quitter le village après une visite diplomatique. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour déchaîner les rumeurs et les déductions idiotes qui prendraient pour cible le leader du pays de la terre. Elle s'engouffra dans le petit escalier de l'immeuble qui menait à l'appartement du vieux ninja. Arrivée sur le palier, elle s'écria.

- Genma !

- Shizune ! Que fais-tu ici ? l'interpella-t-il d'une voix marquée par le stress des événements.

- L'hokage m'avait envoyé te demander quelque chose quand on m'a dit ce qui c'est passé. Un lien avec l'enquête ? demanda-t-elle en se frayant un chemin entre les ANBUS présent pour se rendre auprès du ninja et du macchabé qui se trouvait à ces pieds.

- Sans doute… marmonna-t-il. Ne viens pas jusqu'ici ! Ce n'est pas beau à voir. Lui ordonna-t-il.

- Il y a longtemps que plus rien ne me fait peur à voir. J'ai soigné trop de blessés ai vu trop de morts pour cela. Lui rétorqua la noiraude un sourire triste aux lèvres.

- Excuse-moi. Répondit simplement le jeune homme, les traits tirés par le manque de sommeil accumulé ces derniers temps.

La belle aux yeux en amande vint se placer à coté de son équipier, puis elle laissa ses yeux descendre en direction du sol pour se poser sur le cadavre du vieil homme mort. Sa peau était bleuie par le manque d'oxygène, ses yeux exorbités montraient la terreur qui l'avait saisi au seuil de la mort quand l'air avait définitivement cessé de pénétrer ses poumons. La terre qui restait au bord de ses lèvres et entre ses dents était noir. Une lueur verte en émanait.

- Je n'ai même pas besoin d'analyser cette terre pour te dire qui a fait ça. Lâcha la kunochi dans un soupir.

- Sa sent le clan Azerti. Déclara le jeune commandant dans un souffle.

Le ninja quitta le salon d'une démarche qui ne paru pas des plus assurée à son amie. Il se dirigea vers une autre pièce de l'appartement à la recherche d'un indice ou d'une preuve aussi infime soit-elle. Il essuya la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Il avait des bouffées de chaleur depuis déjà deux jours. Elles étaient aussi subites que les moments ou il grelotait, complètement transi de froid. Une douleur lancinante martelait son pauvre cerveau comme l'on bat un morceau d'acier sur une enclume. L'espace d'une seconde, il senti sont équilibre vaciller. Il se raccrocha à l'arrête d'une armoire et s'appuya contre pour ne pas tomber. Sa respiration c'était accélérée et il se battait pour reprendre un peu de contenance afin de faire bonne figure devant ses subordonnés. Un soupir de douleur franchit ces lèvres.

Une main douce et fraiche se posa délicatement sur son front. Il rouvrit les yeux avec une rapidité qu'il regretta immédiatement. La douleur venait de le lancer une nouvelle fois. Il fut bien obliger de les refermer en retenant un faible gémissement de douleur.

- Tu es brûlant de fièvre ! s'exclama la medic-nin.

- S'est bon. Sa va aller. Déclara-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu tiens à peine debout. L'houspilla la jeune femme.

- Non… Je… geignit-il.

- Hors de question que tu restes ici. Je te raccompagne chez toi. Ordonna la belle noiraude.

- Mes hommes, je dois m'occuper de cette affaire. Se défendit-il avec le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour faire face.

- Ils se débrouilleront très bien sans toi. Lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Doucement, mais néanmoins avec fermeté, l'assistante passa son bras autour de la taille du grand ninja. Ensuite elle prit son bras qu'elle passa autour de ses fines épaules. Ils se déplacèrent jusqu'au centre de la pièce, puis elle commença une suite de signes qui les firent disparaître dans un nuage de fumée mauve. Ils réapparurent sur le pas de la porte de l'appartement du commandant ANBU. Le jeune homme parut surpris.

- Je ne peux aller que dans les endroits où je me suis déjà rendue au par avant. Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant.

Il tenta de sourire lui aussi, mais ses lèvres se tordirent en un rictus de souffrance. Il plongea sa main gauche dans sa poche de pantalon pour en ressortir la clé de son appartement. Tendant le bras maladroitement, il essaya de glisser cette dernière dans la serrure, mais s'était peine perdue. Shizune pris délicatement le trousseau des mains du ninja et le fit tourner pour entendre le déclic habituel. Ils rentrèrent gentiment dans le logis du commandant. Dans un souffle, il lui indiqua laquelle des trois portes qui entourait le petit couloir était celle de sa chambre. Doucement et tout en continuant de soutenir le jeune shinobi tremblant de fièvre, la douce médic-nin réussi à l'amener près de son grand lit double. Cependant et juste à quelques mètres de celui-ci, Genma senti ces jambes se dérober sous lui et sa vision se brouiller. Shizune le rattrapa de justesse et du faire appel à du chakra pour le soulever et l'amener jusque dans son lit. Une fois installé, elle alla chercher de l'eau et des serviettes pour rafraichir le front brulant de son équipier. Lors ce qu'elle fut de retour près du corps allongé, elle constata qu'il délirait doucement d'une voix presque inaudible. Elle le rafraichit, puis elle concentra son chakra pour examiner les causes de la fièvre et du malaise. Après une dizaine de secondes de concentration absolue, elle déduisit que le jeune homme était totalement épuisé et que son corps réagissait ainsi par manque de repos. Elle souri légèrement. Décidément il en faisait toujours trop.

L'assistante fit quelques signes d'invocation et un petit cochon rose apparut.

- Tonton ! Va dire à Tsunade-sama que je soigne Genma et que je ne peux donc pas faire ce qu'elle m'avait demandé dans son mot. Elle comprendra. Demande lui aussi de me faire envoyer des dossiers. Je pourrai ainsi avancer tout en surveillant notre malade. Ordonna-t-elle.

Le petit cochon partit en trottinant vers le bâtiment de l'hokage pendant que sa maîtresse concentrait son chakra vert pour faire baisser la fièvre de son ami épuisé par les trop nombreuses nuits passées à travailler plutôt qu'à dormir normalement. Une fois son état stabilisé, la jeune assistante retira le pull et le pantalon bleu des shinobis de Konoha qu'il portait. Elle le positionna de manière confortable sur son oreiller et rabattit gentiment les draps sur la peau claire du jeune homme endormi. Il avait le corps parsemé de cicatrices, certaines plus longues et plus marquées que d'autres. Elle repéra celles qu'elle avait soigné lors ce qu'elle l'avait retrouvé mourant lors de l'enlèvement de Sasuke Uchiwa. Elle resta pensive en se remémorant ces sombres instants. Elle avait eu vraiment peur de le perdre et bien qu'elle l'avoue à moitié, cette pensée l'avait vraiment fait paniquer sur le moment. Délicatement elle laissa son indexe frôler l'une de ces fines marques sur le haut des pectoraux du commandant. Cela eu pour effet de faire frissonner l'homme étendu, perdu dans son délire fiévreux. Shizune sourit de toutes ses dents, remonta la couverture jusque sous son coup, puis elle s'approcha du visage de son équipier pour y déposer avec douceur un léger baiser sur le front.

- Repose-toi en paix. Je suis là. Murmura-t-elle avant de quitter la chambre silencieusement pour aller à la cuisine.

* * *

Kurenai contemplait la jolie vue qui s'offrait à ces yeux depuis le charment balcon jouxtant sa chambre. Les jardins des immeubles, juste en dessous d'elle, sentaient la fin de l'été et la venue des premières gelées serait pour bientôt. Une vieille femme ramassait les dernières baies des petits arbres à fruits présents. La belle kunochi reporta son attention sur son ventre qui ressemblait à un fruit mur. Le terme fixé par le docteur était pour dans une semaine, cependant la future mère avait une sorte de pressentiment. Elle était persuadée que le petit viendrait plus tôt que prévu. Elle n'aurait su l'expliquer, elle le savait tout simplement. Comme pour confirmer ces dires, une petite contraction se fit ressentir. Ce n'était pas la première ces derniers temps, alors elle n'y pris pas trop garde. Elle se leva gentiment et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau. Sa démarche était assez rigolote. Son dos était tellement cambré sous le pois de l'enfant qu'elle gardait presque toujours une main dans son dos pour se soutenir. Ces pieds étaient orientés comme ceux des canards.

- Pff. Vivement que tu sois dehors mon grand ! Sa devient vraiment pénible de te transporter partout ou je vais dans mon pauvre ventre devenu si gros. Railla-t-elle un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Elle commençait à être vraiment gênée par le volume de son ventre et le pois du bébé qui la fatiguait.

Perdue dans sa réflexion sur son ventre et la prochaine venue du bébé. Elle fut tirée de sa rêverie par une contraction vraiment plus forte que les précédentes. Cette fois elle s'inquiéta un peu plus et appela Anko qui faisait le ménage dans sa chambre. La kunochi aux cheveux violines monté en un chignon ébouriffé accouru dans la cuisine, un tablier noué autour des hanches.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu m'as appelé ? questionna l'ancienne élève d'Oroshimaru d'une voix marquée par le souci.

- Je… Je crois bien qu'il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital. Déclara la séduisante ninja aux yeux écarlates.

- OK ! Attend une minute que j'aille chercher Iruka et on est parti. Cria la turbulente femme aux yeux d'orage en escaladant déjà les escaliers pour se rendre chez leur ami.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Anko fit voler les portes du hall d'entrée de l'hôpital pour laisser la place à un beau ninja au visage barré d'une cicatrice au niveau du nez portant dans ses bras une jeune femme sur le point d'accoucher. La réceptionniste les aiguilla directement vers une salle ou une sage-femme les attendait. Elle n'eu pas besoin de faire beaucoup d'examen pour déclarer que le travail avait déjà commencé et que le bébé allait naître dans les prochaines heures à venir. La soignante installa Kurenaï, puis elle la fit emmener par une infirmière en salle de travail. Pendant ce temps, elle revêtit des vêtements adéquats et se prépara pour la naissance prochaine. Elle fit aussi appeler le médecin habituel de la kunochi afin de le prévenir de la venue au monde imminente de l'enfant.

Dans le couloir, Iruka faisait les cents pas pendant qu'Anko aiguisait un kunaï. La jeune femme n'avait vraiment rien trouvé d'autre pour faire baisser son stress. De temps à autres, elle jetait un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge. Il y avait déjà deux heures que l'équipe médicale avait emmené leur amie en salle d'accouchement. Un mouvement sur la gauche de la ninja, la fit tressaillir. Un petit groupe de personne se dirigeait vers les deux shinobis. Iruka fut heureux de voir Tsunade et Konohamaru, le neveu d'Asuma, en tête. Le groupe était aussi constitué des anciens élèves des deux époux. Shikamaru, Shoji et Ino pour son ancienne équipe à lui. Kiba, Shino et Hinata pour son équipe à elle. Gaï, Izumo et Kotetsu c'étaient joint à l'attroupement. Seule manquait Shizune qui veillait Genma, ainsi que Kakashi.

- Comment sa se passe ? interrogea l'hokage.

- Cela fait bien deux heures qu'elle est en salle de travail. J'espère que tout ce passe bien. Déclara anxieusement Anko.

- Kurenai est forte, l'enfant est saint, je ne me fait pas trop de souci pour eux. La réconforta Godaïme.

Toute l'équipe discutait tranquillement quand une infirmière sortie du bloc pour se diriger vers Iruka qui était resté un peu en retrait.

- Ils vont bien tout les deux. La mère souhaiterait que vous et la femme qui vous accompagnait à l'arrivée veniez couper le cordon. Lui déclara la femme d'une voix pétillante.

- Heu… oui, nous arrivons. Anko vient tout de suite ! Cria-t-il d'une voix rendue joyeuse par la nouvelle.

- Que se passe-t-il ? un problème ? haleta la kunoshi en arrivant vers l'infirmière.

- Non ! Tu vas avoir l'honneur de couper le cordon avec moi. Expliqua le sensei au regard amusé.

Les trois personnes entrèrent dans le sas ou ils enfilèrent des survêtements stérilisés ainsi que des plastiques autour de leurs chaussures pour ne pas apporter trop de microbes dans la salle d'accouchement. Une fois parés, les deux ninjas suivirent l'infirmière pour arriver jusqu'au près de leur amie.

Kurenai était trempée de sueur et épuisée, toute fois elle souriait et pleurait de joie en serrant un adorable petit garçon dans ces bras. Iruka fut ému de la voir si heureuse. Anko s'approcha de son amie et lui sourit en laissant deux larmes de joie dévaler son visage à toute vitesse, abandonnant deux traces brillantes sur ses joues rondes.

- Ma chérie, je suis si fière de toi. Il est magnifique. Déclara une kunochi au manteau beige toute émotionnée par ce petit être encore ensanglanté.

- Comment s'appel-t-il ? demanda le jeune homme à la cicatrice, les yeux humides lui aussi.

- Inoshi, il s'appel Inoshi Asuma Sarutobi. Murmura d'une voix fatiguée mais emplie de joie la toute jeune maman.

- C'est très joli. Répondit le sensei en souriant de toutes ces dents.

- Accepteriez-vous de devenir ses parrains et marraines ? demanda la ninja aux yeux rouges ?

- Oh oui ! J'en serais très honorée. s'exclama Anko en tenant la main de sa meilleure amie dans les sienne.

- Moi aussi. déclara le beau brun qui se tenait derrière la toute nouvelle marraine du petit Inoshi.

La sage-femme c'était approché des deux nouveaux venus et leur tendit un scalpel pour couper le cordon ombilical du nouveau né. C'est les mains tremblantes que les deux amis de la jeune femme allongée s'exécutèrent. Kurenaï les remercia doucement, puis une infirmière pris délicatement le nouveau né afin de le nettoyer pendant qu'on emmenait la jeune mère dans sa chambre pour la nettoyer elle aussi et pour qu'elle puisse se reposer tranquillement.

Le parrain et la marraine sortirent de la salle de travail pour retirer les vêtements de visite verts qu'ils portaient. Iruka contemplait discrètement le sillon humide laissé par les larmes de joie de son amie.

- Tu es très belle quand tu pleures de joie. Murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Anko sursauta, mais fit comme si de rien était en répliquant un cinglant :

- Tu disais ?

- Rien. Marmonna le pauvre sensei.

La femme au regard de tempête ne pu s'empêcher de fixer le dos de son ami pendant qu'il retirait ses chaussons anti-microbes. Elle avait parfaitement entendu ce qu'il venait de dire et cela la perturbait profondément. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, ni surtout comment réagir. Elle appréciait beaucoup la présence d'Iruka, mais était-ce fondé ? Ne la quitterait-il pas comme l'avait fait son ancien maître, Oroshimaru ? C'est la tête plaine de questions qu'elle emboita le pas du jeune homme se dirigeant vers le reste du groupe pour leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle.

* * *

La lune éclairait doucement de ces éclats argentés la chambre du jeune commandant ANBU. Ce dernier ouvrit lentement les yeux. Il posa un regard interrogateur sur l'environnement si familier de sa chambre. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il ne se souvenait pas s'y être rendu lui-même. Gentiment, il tourna la tête et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir une forme allongée de coté sur l'autre moitié du lit. Il le fut d'avantage quand en soulevant délicatement les cheveux noirs qui cachaient le visage de l'étranger, il reconnu Shizune. Elle respirait paisiblement, un dossier serrer entre ses doigts fins contre sa poitrine. Le ninja ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. « Travailleuse jusqu'au bout ! » pensa-t-il.

La jeune fille gémit légèrement et bougea ostensiblement quand les doigts de Genma entrèrent en contact avec la peau douce de son joli visage. Il les retira immédiatement craignant d'avoir importuné sa coéquipière. Ses joues prirent une charmante teinte rosée. Culpabilisant de l'avoir dérangé dans son sommeil, il s'allongea sur le coté de manière à lui faire face. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur le visage qu'il ne pouvait toucher par peur de réveiller celle qui l'avait soigné. Maintenant, la mémoire lui était revenue et il se souvenait qu'elle l'avait aidé à rentrer après un nouvel accès de fièvre. Sans doute avait-elle fait usage de chakra car il se sentait presque aussi bien qu'en temps normal. Un profond soupir souleva sa poitrine. Elle l'avait encore aidé… Et lui ? Qu'avait-il fait pour elle ?

Il se rendormi en brassant ces questions ainsi que les sentiments qu'il savait très bien éprouver pour sa voisine de lit.

* * *

Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, soupira devant la beauté que lui offrait la scène dont il était témoin. Kurenai dormait paisiblement, ses beaux cheveux noirs éparpillés en éventail sur l'oreiller. Elle était si belle. Une de ses mains était posée sur son ventre et l'autre était à coté de son fin visage encore marquer par la fatigue de l'accouchement de l'après-midi précédent, mais si paisible. Dans un berceau, juste à coté du lit de sa mère, un petit bébé dormait profondément. L'épouvantail le regarda longuement de son unique œil visible. Si petit, si innocent, cet enfant l'ému. Au fond de lui, une petite voix murmura qu'il aimerait bien avoir un nouveau né comme celui là, un jour.

Il allait poser le simple bouquet de roses blanches et rouges qu'il avait fait faire à la fleuriste sur la table de chevet de la jeune maman quand l'enfant se mit à pousser un petit cri érayé de nourrisson. Délicatement, il caressa la joue du bébé pour l'apaiser, puis il glissa son doigt dans la petite main potelée qui instinctivement serra. L'enfant bougea légèrement et se rendormis doucement. Tendrement, le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha se pencha sur le berceau pour embrasser la petite joue du nouveau né. Puis il se releva, des petites fossettes autour de son œil indiquant qu'il souriait. Il se retourna vers la gracieuse mère qui se reposait toujours au pays des rêves. Il tendit la main pour caresser la peau diaphane de son visage, mais stoppa net son geste. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça après la manière odieuse dont il l'avait traité cette nuit là. Il lui avait fallu un mois avant de trouver enfin une bonne situation pour s'excuser de son comportement. La naissance d'Inoshi avait été ce prétexte pour l'argenté. Il sorti une enveloppe de l'une des poches de sa veste de ninja. Une fois ouverte et le papier déplié, il se saisit d'un stylo dans l'une de ses autres poches et rajouta quelques choses au bas de la lettre. Il replia le tout avec dextérité, puis il la posa sur le bouquet de fleur. Il fit quelques signes et disparu dans un nuage de fumée grise.

A son réveil, au petit matin, la belle au regard pourpre s'émerveilla du splendide bouquet de fleurs qui se trouvait sur la table de nuit. Les roses possédaient ses deux couleurs préférées. Elle questionna l'infirmière s'occupant d'elle pour savoir qui était venu dans son sommeil. La soignante lui assura que personne n'était entré. En arrangeant les roses dans un vase, cette dernière trouva une enveloppe qu'elle donna à l'heureuse maman. Kurenai la déplia avec curiosité.

_« Chère Kurenai,_

_Pardonne-moi pour mon attitude aussi arrogante que déplacée l'autre soir. Je regrette profondément se que je t'ai dit. Tu resteras toujours une personne très important pour moi, même si je suis incapable de le montrer comme il faudrait. Je ne serai pas là pendant un certain temps. Je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te dire ces mots en face. Je regrette de ne pas avoir eu suffisamment de courage pour le faire. Merci pour ta présence et pour ton aide. Merci d'être restée en vie._

_Sincèrement,_

_Kakashi_

_P.S : Ton fils est magnifique. Il te ressemble beaucoup je trouve. Prend bien soin de vous deux. Il me tarde de vous revoir. »_

Kurenai sourit en lisant la lettre, puis elle la relu une seconde fois pour être vraiment convaincue que c'était bien Kakashi qui avait écrit ces mots.

- Moi aussi je me réjouis de te revoir… murmura-t-elle à mi-voix en regardant le soleil se lever majestueusement sur les visages des hokages de Konoha.

**Comme d'habitude, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, vous pouvez aussi prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire****. Merci pour vos com's qui me motivent et me permettent de m'améliorer.**

**Biz**

**Iliena**

* * *

Katana Symbole de la caste des samouraïs, le katana est un sabre (arme blanche courbe à un seul tranchant) de plus de 60cm. Il est porté glissé dans la ceinture, tranchant dirigé vers le haut.

Ojike Angoisse

Genjutsu L'art des illusions et des artifices. Cette technique consiste à manipuler les liaisons synaptiques qui s'effectuent dans le cerveau afin de dérégler les organes perceptifs. Ces troubles de la perception sont causés par l'injection de Chakra dans l'encéphale. C'est un type de jutsu qui requiert un haut niveau intellectuel. Les ninjas qui maîtrisent le Genjutsu peuvent leurrer leurs adversaires en jouant sur leur environnement. La victime sera alors plongée dans une sorte de rêve éveillé : elle aura l'impression de percevoir, ouïr et sentir des choses. Ainsi, le ninja peut dominer son adversaire en le manipulant.


	6. Chapter 6 : Joyeux Noël

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Joyeux Noël

Tsunade posa un regard fier sur les quatre équipes d'ANBU et les deux équipes de jônins qui se tenaient devant elle. Ils étaient les meilleurs du village dans leurs spécialités. Elle avait grand espoir qu'ils puissent tirer au clair toute cette sombre histoire de meurtre, de soulèvement et d'association secrète. Au coté de l'hokage se trouvait le jeune commandant de l'ANBU. Il était entrain d'exposer les diverses régions que chaque équipe couvrirait. Le pays de la terre étant vaste, les périmètres de renseignements n'en étaient que plus ciblés d'après les renseignements donnés par le Tsushikage en personne. Les diverses équipes se rendraient entre autre dans les régions qui avaient tenté de se soulever, au village caché d'Iwa et dans d'autres fiefs des principaux ennemis du leader du village de la terre et du pays du feu. Genma donna les dernières informations.

- La clé de cette opération de renseignements est la discrétion la plus totale. Le futur du pays du feu et du pays de la terre en dépend. Je sais qu'une opération de renseignement entraîne forcément la discrétion, mais pour cette mission-ci, elle doit être maximale. C'est pourquoi je vous demanderai de ne pas vous exposer plus qu'il n'est nécessaire de le faire. Tous les détails sur se que vous devez chercher se trouvent dans les ordres de missions que Hokage-sama vous a donné. Une fois lu, détruisez les. Maintenant allez-y et bonne chance. Déclara l'homme d'une voix claire et confiante.

- Oui, Commandant ! s'exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

Toutes les équipes étaient quasiment sorties quand Godaïme interpela l'un des jônins.

- Kakashi !

- Oui Tsunade-sama ?

- J'aimerais que toi et ton équipe restiez encore un instant. Exigea la blonde sannin.

Les ninjas se rapprochèrent du bureau de leur chef. L'équipe était formée de quatre membres. Deux hommes, l'un issu du clan des Yamanaka, manipulateurs de l'esprit reconnus, et l'autre d'une famille renommée dans l'art du combat rapproché. Le troisième personnage était une médic-nin d'un village voisin. Le capitaine de la petite troupe n'était autre que le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha.

- Votre mission sera un peu particulière. Vous allez mener vos investigations comme tout le monde, cependant je vais charger votre capitaine d'une enquête un peu différente. Expliqua l'Hokage d'une voix calme et posée.

Le dit capitaine fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi l'avait-elle affilié à une équipe s'il devait mener une sorte de mission solo ? Soit toute l'équipe participait, soit elle l'envoyait seul, mais il trouvait vraiment stupide de faire ce genre de missions mi-équipe, mi-solo.

- Cela se passera de la manière suivante. Vous trois mènerez vos recherches dans la région du littoral maritime, au Nord-est. Pendant ce temps, Kakashi enquêtera sur un clan ninja très puissant qui a été décimé lors de la dernière guerre. Une fois par semaine, vous vous retrouverez pour faire le point et pour m'envoyer de vos nouvelles par le bief des oiseaux messagers de Hana, votre médic-nin. Ordonna la femme aux yeux noisette.

- Pourquoi nous avoir mis en équipe ? C'est une mission solo que vous venez de me donner là. Demanda l'argenté d'une voix marquée par l'ennui.

- Pour la bonne et simple raison que si tu ne te présentes pas à l'un de ces rendez-vous, nous saurons que tu t'es fait prendre et que tu es probablement mort. Ce clan était parmi les plus puissants de tous au pays de la terre. Je ne sais moi-même que l'essentiel sur eux, mais je peux te dire que sa ne fait pas plaisir à entendre. Déclara-t-elle d'une voix grave.

- On soupçonne fortement un survivant de ce clan d'être le meurtrier du tigre de Konoha et du général Hatago. Lâcha simplement Genma.

- Mmmmh, je vois. Murmura Kakashi. Une sorte de mission suicide. Insinua-t-il un peu maladroitement.

- Presque. Cracha l'Hokage agacée par l'attitude limite insolente de son subordonné. Voici ton ordre de mission et toutes les informations que tu dois connaître. Bonne mission ! déclara sèchement Tsunade.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe se retirèrent. L'épouvantail souriait de la réaction de sa chère Hokage. Il aimait bien la faire enrager de tant à autre. Tout en marchant, il déplia son ordre de mission et le parcouru attentivement. Son œil passa d'une lueur joyeuse à un reflet plus sombre et grave. Les informations contenues dans le dossier de mission étaient vraiment terrifiantes. Ce clan était constitué de monstres sanguinaires. Toute fois, l'argenté ne s'arrêta pas à ces nouvelles préoccupantes. Il verrait bien sur le terrain comment la situation se présente. Sa lecture terminée, il invoqua un jutsu katon et la feuille parti en cendres. Le quartet s'arrêta à la porte Nord de Konoha. Ils se firent face un instant, puis Kakashi donna le signal du départ.

Depuis son bureau, Godaime les regarda quitter le village les uns après les autres. Elle pria pour que tout ce passe bien et que cette fichue histoire de meurtre soit résolue le plus vite possible. Un mouvement dans son dos la fit revenir à la réalité.

- Voici les documents que vous m'avez demandés sur Kurenai. Déclara Genma de sa voie calme.

- Ils viennent des archives ANBU ? s'enquit la blonde sannin.

- Oui. Aucunes autres informations importantes la concernant n'ont été trouvées dans les archives officielles du village. Shizune les a toutes passées au peigne fin. Expliqua l'homme au foulard.

- Très bien. Je te remercie pour tout ce travail. Tu peux disposer maintenant. Ordonna Tsunade.

La blonde s'assit derrière son bureau et ouvrit le dossier à la couverture rouge marqué du seau de l'ANBU. Ces yeux flottaient au gré des informations. La première page était relativement inintéressante. Ne contenant que des renseignements sur la jeune kunochi que l'hokage connaissait déjà. Léchant son doigt avec déférence, elle fit ensuite tourner la page. Ces yeux n'avaient pas parcouru la moitié de la feuille suivante que la sannin légendaire affichait déjà des yeux ronds.

- Bon sang ! Alors ça ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix marquée par la surprise.

Trois mois plus tard,

Un magnifique duvet blanc et moelleux recouvrait tout le village du feu, lui conférant des airs de ville endormie. Les gens, emmitouflés dans leurs vêtements chauds, déambulaient dans les rues de Konoha en souriant. Certains se dépêchaient de finir leurs achats pour les fêtes de Noël avant que les boutiques et les magasins ne ferment. D'autres se promenaient en famille ou entre amis pour contempler les illuminations ainsi que les vitrines superbement décorées par les artisans. Des cris d'enfants résonnaient un peu partout. Depuis déjà plusieurs jours, la traversée de la ville pouvait s'avérée périlleuse pour tout le monde. Entre les batailles de boule de neige déclenchées par les petits et les grands garnements, les toits alourdis par la masse blanche qui prenaient un malin plaisir à déverser leurs surpoids sur les passants et les plaques de verglas. Konoha était devenu un heureux champ de bataille.

Dans cette joyeuse effervescence festive, deux kunochis tentaient de terminer leurs commissions pour le souper de Noël du soir même. L'une, vêtue d'un manteau beige, était chargée de trouver les dernières touches de décorations pour la table des futurs convives. L'autre, poussant énergiquement une poussette, essayait d'atteindre tant bien que mal la boucherie du coin de la rue sans chuter sur les plaques de neige solidifiée qui parsemaient le trottoir. Après un véritable parcourt du combattant, nos deux jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent devant une jolie maison de quatre appartements répartis sur deux étages. Elles laissèrent la poussette dans l'entrée, puis montèrent les escaliers pour pénétrer dans le logement de la jeune mère.

- Je te laisse apporter nos courses dans la cuisine, je dois aller déshabiller Inoshi. Cria une noiraude au pupille rouge en entrant dans une chambre au fond du couloir, un bébé dans les bras.

- Pas de problèmes ! Je vais commencer de mettre la table pour ce soir au salon. Rétorqua d'une voix claire et enjouée la seconde femme au regard gris orage et au chignon savamment ébouriffé.

Il restait trois heures avant que tous leurs amis débarquent pour passer la soirée de Noël ensemble dans l'appartement de Kurenai et de son défunt mari, Asuma. Les deux kunochis continuèrent leur course pour que tout soit près à l'heure. La dinde était prête à être enfournée, le sapin rutilait sous les boules et les guirlandes multicolores et pour finir la table était dressée dans le salon-salle à manger. Les jeunes femmes se jetèrent un regard complice en contemplant le travail accompli.

- Très bien ! On est dans les temps ! s'exclama Anko en terminant de ranger le papier à nappe et les bougies.

- Oui ! C'est parfait, il nous reste une heure pour nous préparez. Fit joyeusement remarquer la jeune maman.

- A-t-on vraiment besoin d'autant de temps ? s'exclama la femme au manteau beige.

- Mais voyons Anko ! Ce n'est pas une simple soirée, s'est Noël ! En plus tous nos amis seront là et je suis sur que sa leur fera plaisir de te voir en beauté ce soir. Enfin je suis sur que sa fera plaisir à une personne en particulier. Nargua la belle noiraude.

- Oh sa va hein ! Tes petites réflexions bidon, tu peux te les garder. Ragea l'ancienne disciple d'Oroshimaru.

- Enfin ! J'aimerais bien que tu m'expliques se qui s'est passé avec Iruka pendant mon accouchement. Depuis, je ne t'ai jamais vu aussi agressive et virulente envers quelqu'un. C'est à croire que tu veux le dégoûter d'être ton ami. Insinua-t-elle, un sourire en coin.

- Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non. Cracha la kunochi aux cheveux violine, tentant de fuir la discussion en allant à la cuisine ranger les ciseaux.

- Eh ! Ne crois surtout pas que je vais te laisser t'échapper comme ça ! Cria la ninja aux yeux pourpre en disparaissant du salon pour mieux se matérialiser devant sa meilleure amie près du plan de travail.

- Bon sang Kure ! Tu es bientôt aussi têtue que moi. S'exclama la femme au regard de tempête.

Son amie la fixait avec des yeux inquisiteurs. Anko senti qu'elle ne pourrait pas échapper à une séance d'aveux sans faire de la casse. Si tout cela c'était déroulé à un autre moment, elle aurait sorti ses kunaïs pour fuir, mais s'était Noël et le sujet de la « dispute » n'était pas vraiment une excuse suffisante pour jouer des kunaïs ce soir là.

- Sa va, tu as gagné… Je vais t'expliquer tout ça en nous préparant. Marmonna Anko. Son visage avait pris un air de chien battu.

Kurenai, le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, la suivit en direction de la salle de bain et de sa chambre. Les deux femmes étendirent tous les vêtements adéquats qu'elle possédait pour une petite soirée festive entre amis sur le lit. La cheffe des lieux présenta plusieurs jolies robes à son amie. Des courtes, des longues, en soie, en coton, cependant Anko n'arrivait vraiment pas à faire un choix.

- Pitié Kure ! Je n'en sais rien moi de se qui me va bien. Tu ne veux pas choisir pour moi ? Implora la turbulente ninja, complètement ravagée par tous les choix qu'elle devait faire.

La concernée eu un petit rire léger. Elle s'approcha de son amie pour lui ébouriffé les cheveux.

- Bien sur. Je veux bien te donner un petit coup de main, mais tu me racontes se qui se passe avec Iruka. Ordonna la jeune maman.

Les deux amies, une fois les vêtements choisis, se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain pour une séance de maquillage et de coiffure intense. Anko n'était peut-être pas à l'aise dans le choix des vêtements, par contre elle excellait dans l'art de la coiffure et ses notions de maquillage étaient plutôt bonnes. Pendant que Kurenai coiffait habilement l'ancienne disciple du serpent, cette dernière lui raconta « l'incident » du sasse de la salle d'opération après l'accouchement de la jeune femme. Ce n'était pas vraiment la phrase que le beau sensei avait lâché dans un murmure qui la mettait dans cet état, c'était la prise de conscience qu'elle la forçait à faire. Ces quelques mots l'obligeaient à voir la réalité en face. Si elle voulait que quelqu'un l'aime, elle devait lui faire confiance et c'était très dur pour la kunochi de se l'imaginer. La seule personne en qui elle avait placé sa loyauté et son honnêteté l'avait traîtreusement laissé tomber. Cette personne n'était autre que son ancien maître. Depuis, elle avait refusé de laisser quelqu'un ne serait-ce qu'espérer qu'elle lui fasse confiance. Kurenai était l'une des rares personnes qu'elle tolérait dans sa vie intime. La femme au regard gris orage expliqua à son amie qui avait échangé les rôles pour se faire coiffer à son tour, le profond dilemme devant lequel elle se trouvait.

- J'aimerais bien passer plus de temps avec Iruka et tenter de lui ouvrir mon cœur, mais si sa ne marchait pas ? Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de mes anciennes blessures. Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore capable de faire confiance à un homme. Murmura-t-elle tristement.

- Peut-être que la meilleure façon de le savoir et d'essayer. Iruka est vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Si tu lui explique tout se que tu viens de me dire, je suis sur qu'il saura te comprendre et te laisser le temps dont tu as besoin pour te sentir prête. La conseilla la kunoshi au regard écarlate.

- Tu as peut-être raison… souffla légèrement la coiffeuse.

Les deux jeunes femmes avait terminé de se préparer une petite dizaine de minute avant l'arrivée des premiers convives. Kurenai profita de ce petit moment de battement pour changer Inoshi. Par chance, elle avait profité du moment où Anko la coiffait pour allaiter le petit garçon. La sonnette de l'entrée carillonna joyeusement, annonçant l'arrivée des premiers invités. Anko se précipita pour ouvrir la porte. Izumo, Kotetsu et Iruka firent leur entrée dans l'agréable appartement. La jeune mère les rejoignit pour les aider à se débarrasser de leur veste. Elle nota le regard légèrement insistant que portait Iruka à la kunochi aux pupilles couleur de tempête.

Anko était très jolie. Pour être franc, le jeune sensei ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi vêtue, de manière aussi féminine voulait-il dire. Elle portait une très jolie robe asymétrique qui partait d'un genou pour finir en lambeaux virevoltant à la hauteur de ces chevilles. Deux fines bretelles se croisaient sur la nuque de la jeune femme. Le tissus était dans les tons argenté et bleu. Cela donnait une petite note d'originalité aux habituelles couleurs qu'elle portait. Iruka remarqua ses splendides cheveux noirs aux multiples reflets violet nattés avec soin, puis ramassés en un chignon savamment structuré. Un maquillage léger, mais la mettant fort en valeur, couronnait le tout. Elle était tout simplement splendide. Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa rêverie par le contact d'une main sur son bras.

- Tu me donnes ta veste ou tu la gardes toute la soirée ? plaisanta la maîtresse de maison sur un ton enjôleur.

- Oh, excuse-moi. Balbutia-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

Kurenai l'observa prendre place sur le canapé du salon. Les deux jeunes kunochis n'étaient pas les seules à s'être mises sur leur trente et un. Iruka portait une belle chemise bleu nuit, les deux premiers boutons négligemment ouverts, un pantalon de complet noir et pour venir il avait mis un blouson suffisamment classe pour ne pas choquer. Ses cheveux étaient attachés comme de coutume, toute fois il dégageait un charisme certain. Iruka n'était pas un grand féru du complet-cravate. Il savait pourtant faire preuve de beaucoup d'élégance quand il le fallait. De leur coté, Kotetsu et Izumo avaient eux aussi fait l'effort de mettre des chemises et des pantalons noirs. Celle du premier était rayée dans les gris-noir. Celle du second était blanche tout se qu'il y a de plus classique.

La femme au regard de braise ne pu continuer son inspection des tenues que portaient tous ses amis car la sonnette venait de retentir à nouveau. Derrière la porte, se trouvait Shizune et Gaï. Après avoir salué leur hôte, les deux nouveaux arrivants se dirigèrent eux aussi vers le salon d'où provenait déjà des rires. L'assistante de l'hokage s'attarda un instant sur le pas de la porte de la chambre d'Inoshi pour le regarder dormir dans l'insouciance de l'enfance.

- Il est vraiment adorable. Murmura-t-elle en quittant silencieusement l'embrasure tout en adressant un sourire complice à la mère du petit.

- Oui. Je suis vraiment une mère comblée. Déclara la femme aux yeux rouge.

Les deux amies se dirigèrent vers le salon à leur tour. Gaï était probablement entrain de raconter ses derniers exploits au vue de l'état des autres convives. Anko, Kotetsu et Izumo étaient littéralement morts de rire. Quand à Iruka, ses lèvres étaient étirées en un large sourire, dévoilant de belles dents à la blancheur éclatante. Kurenai ne pu retenir un soupire en voyant l'homme grenouille au milieu du salon. Il avait lui aussi fait un effort vestimentaire pour cette petite soirée, mais la jeune mère se demandait si il n'aurait pas mieux fait de venir habillé comme d'habitude. Il avait revêtu une chemise verte forêt à jabots au niveau du coup et des poignets. Son pantalon d'un vert plus foncé ressemblait à celui d'un sultan par son ampleur et sa forme. Gaï semblait tout droit sorti d'une fresque moyenâgeuse. Il ne lui manquait que le turban.

Les heureux convives avaient déjà bien entamé l'apéritif quand Anko proposa que l'on passe gentiment à table. Tous se levèrent pour prendre place autour de la grande table.

- Attendez ! Il me semble que nous ne sommes pas encore tous au complet. Fit remarquer le jeune sensei à la cicatrice lui barrant le visage au niveau du nez.

- C'est juste ! s'exclama la belle au regard d'orage. Quelqu'un sait-il ou sont les autres ? demanda-t-elle.

- Genma devait terminer un rapport urgent avant de venir, mais il ne devrait plus tarder. Déclara la kunochi aux magnifiques yeux noirs en amande.

- Kakashi est en mission longue durée. Il ne sera probablement pas de retour pour ce soir. Expliqua simplement la propriétaire des lieux.

L'ambiance se refroidit légèrement. Les dernières paroles prononcées leur rappelèrent que la dure réalité de la vie n'était jamais très loin. Pendant qu'ils fêtaient joyeusement Noël, leur ami était quelque part au fin fond d'un autre pays entrain d'accomplir son devoir. Cela leur fit prendre conscience qu'ils auraient tous pu se trouver à sa place, loin des leurs.

Le carillon de la porte d'entrée raisonna une nouvelle fois pour tirer les shinobis de leurs réflexions. Kurenai se leva pour aller accueillir le jeune commandant de l'ANBU. Il portait un complet noir, tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique, ainsi qu'une chemise de la même teinte légèrement entrouverte au niveau du premier bouton et son habituel foulard noué sur le front. Ses lèvres fines s'étirèrent en un mince sourire quand il salua la jeune maman.

- Bonsoir Kurenai. Pardonne-moi pour ce retard. Tsunade semble parfois oublier qu'il y a des jours comme Noël ou l'on souhaiterait quitter le bureau le plus vite possible. S'excusa l'homme aux cheveux châtains clairs.

- Il n'y a aucun souci. Shizune nous avait prévenus de ton retard. Passons à table si cela ne te dérange pas. l'invita-t-elle d'un geste de la main en lui indiquant le salon-salle à manger.

L'homme acquiesça d'un signe de la tête. Il entra dans la pièce, salua toutes les personnes présentes, puis il s'assit à la dernière place qu'il restait, face à Kurenai et entre Kotetsu et Izumo. Légèrement en diagonale se trouvait l'objet de toute son attention. Une belle kunochi portant une très jolie robe lie-de-vin aux bretelles nouées sur la nuque dévoilant ainsi une partie de son dos à la peau claire. Elle avait attaché ses sombres cheveux en une coiffure compliquée, maintenue par des pinces. Quelques mèches venaient lécher sa nuque et son fin visage. Ses deux splendides pupilles noirs flottaient dans leur blanc laiteux soulignées par le maquillage grenat recouvrant ses paupières. Le commandant se dépêcha de reporter son attention sur autre chose quand il la senti se tourner dans sa direction. Au fond de lui, il se mortifia de cette maudite timidité qui lui faisait baisser les yeux chaque fois qu'elle semblait porter son regard vers sa personne.

Toute l'équipe décida d'entonner un champ de Noël avant de commencer le succulent repas que leur avaient préparé Kurenai et Anko. La maîtresse de maison ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les voix s'élever joyeusement dans l'appartement. Elle lissa sa jolie robe noire en soie. Un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à la personne qui la lui avait offerte pour le Noël précédant. Le visage d'Asuma lui passa devant les yeux pendant que les autres continuaient à chanter gaiment. Il aurait été heureux de la voir dans cette jolie tenue sobre, mais féminine. C'était une simple robe fourreau noire aux bretelles larges, mais laissant quand même un peu de place à un décolleter au plongé parfait, ni trop, ni trop peux.

* * *

L'argenté soupira, puis il se leva de la vulgaire paillasse qui lui servait de lit dans cette cabane miteuse sur les hauteurs de Miso. Aujourd'hui, c'était Noël et il était perdu dans cette contrée oubliée du pays de la terre. Il aurait bien aimé être au village du feu avec ses amis. Voir comment allait Kurenai et le fils de son ami mort, ainsi que tous ses autres amis. Il saisit ses kunaïs qui reposaient sur la table branlante trônant au milieu de la pièce accompagnée d'une vieille chaise bancale. Il les rangea soigneusement dans sa sacoche de combat, aux cotés des shurikens nouvellement affutés. Il attacha cette dernière autour de sa jambe droite, puis il prit les kunaïs qui restaient pour les cacher dans ses vêtements. Le ninja n'avait pas trouvé nécessaire de se procurer des habits de la région pour passer inaperçu. Au vue de la météo particulièrement rude dans cette région retirée du pays de la terre, il s'était contenté d'acheter une cape épaisse en peau de mouton comme presque tous les autochtones portaient. Il avait remplacé son bandeau de Konoha pas un bout de tissu identique, la plaque de métal en moins. En attrapant l'unique moyen de ne pas avoir trop froid dans cette région, il posa par la même occasion un parchemin celé que seuls ses coéquipiers pourraient lire au cas où il ne serait pas de retour pour le rapport hebdomadaire. Il lança l'épaisse protection contre le froid sur ses épaules ensuite, il sorti de la masure en faisant claquer violement la porte pour être sur qu'elle se ferme.

Le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha parti d'un pas assuré en direction de la petite ville portuaire éclaboussée par les vagues écumeuses d'une mer d'hiver déchainée. Il observait toutes les allées et venues de ces habitants depuis plus de deux mois. Il avait infiltré plusieurs bistrots, pris des renseignements partout ou il pouvait s'en procurer. Au début, les gens s'étaient montré retissant à parler du clan décimé par un attentat lors du mariage du second fils du leader de la branche principale. Petit à petit, il avait quand même réussi à récolter quelques informations particulièrement intéressantes. La première était la légende selon laquelle on avait vu le cadet des fils Azerti marchand dans les braises et sortant du bâtiment en feu le jour de l'attentat. Kakashi ne pu ignorer cette histoire de vieille femme car derrière toutes les légendes se trouve un semblant de vérité. Ensuite, il avait fait la connaissance d'un vieil homme, marin de son état, qui avait servi le clan pendant des années. La sénilité aidant, le vieillard confia à notre shinobi qu'il était persuadé que le clan avait survécu. Il jura à l'étranger qu'il avait amené à plusieurs reprises des victuailles et des médicaments sur une île un peu plus au nord sur la coté, l'île Noire. En se renseignant discrètement, l'ébouriffé appris qu'il s'agissait d'une ancienne citadelle, aujourd'hui en ruine, ayant appartenue au clan Azerti. Mais l'information qui le fit pencher définitivement en faveur de l'idée que certains membres du clan avaient survécu fut le dialogue entre deux hommes qu'il surpris un soir dans une auberge mal famée des bas fonds de la ville. Le premier semblait être un mercenaire d'une quarantaine d'années. Certains de ses mouvement trahissaient l'entraînement aux armes et des cicatrices sur son visage témoignaient d'un passé sanglent et violent. Le second, plus jeune, n'avait pas le physique d'un homme de bataille, mais plus celui d'un serviteur ou d'un conseiller. Maigre et fluet, il ressemblait à un serpent, toujours entrain de persifler. Les deux personnages parlaient d'une mission accomplie par une tiers personne au pays du feu. La coïncidence était trop grande pour que dans une contrée aussi retirée que celle-ci, on parle de son propre pays. Kakashi se recula légèrement afin que son visage soit dans l'ombre, puis il retira son bandeau dévoilant une pupille rouge dans laquelle dansaient trois points noirs. Le sharingan du clan Uchiwa que lui avait légué son ami Obito au moment de sa mort, il y avait déjà tant d'années.

Lisant sur les lèvres des deux hommes, l'argenté compris qu'ils parlaient du maître du plus jeune. Au vue et à la manière dont il s'exprimait lors qu'il s'agissait de cette autre personne, le fils du croc-blanc comprit que le petit homme fluet lui vouait un respect total, presque de la vénération. Cet homme inconnu avait visiblement exécuté des actes graves et répréhensibles d'après les termes utilisés par les deux habitants du pays de la terre. Au fil de la discussion, le shinobi de Konoha comprit que les deux hommes étaient au service de ce mystérieux tueur. Le plus vieux était un simple homme de main et le second devait être un serviteur plus proche de l'inconnu que le premier. Un détail du dialogue marqua l'esprit de l'espion.

- Le maître a dit que bientôt nous serons débarrassés de tous ces incapables du gouvernement d'Iwa ainsi que de notre ennemi légendaire, le pays de cette vermine de Konoha. Il m'a paru particulièrement confiant lors du retour de sa dernière mission. Je te jure que le clan Azerti va bientôt renaître de ces cendres, c'est moi, Fuyuhira Temikoshi, qui te le dit. Se venta l'indiscret.

Kakashi se remémorait la situation tout en progressant dans la neige fraiche qui ne cessait de tomber. Cette fois, son chemin ne le mena pas aux abords de la ville portuaire. A la sortie de la forêt, il bifurqua en direction d'un petit village au nord de cette dernière. C'est là que semblait vivre l'espèce de serpent fluet qu'il avait suivi après la fin de sa rencontre avec l'autre homme de la terre. Après une bonne demi-heure de marche, discrètement, il pénétra dans le petit amas de maisons collées les unes aux autres. Elles semblaient avoir été bâties aussi proche dans le seul but de protéger leurs habitants des bourrasques incessantes sur les hautes falaises ou le village se trouvait. Le fils du croc-blanc avait rabattu la capuche de sa cape bien avant d'entrer dans la petite bourgade. Le soleil était pratiquement couché maintenant. Il longea la rue principale pendant un certains temps puis il se glissa dans une ruelle plus petite et plus sombre sur sa gauche. Il avait repérer une petite bâtisse relativement mal en point, dans laquelle semblait vivre le serviteur du probable seigneur Azerti. L'argenté doutait que le dit seigneur se trouve lui aussi en cet endroit minable, cependant il devait en avoir le cœur net et puis un interrogatoire ne ferait pas de mal au petit homme chétif qu'il avait suivi la nuit précédente.

Kakashi mit tous ses sens en action pour ressentir la présence d'êtres vivants derrière la porte vermoulue par le temps et l'air marin. Ne percevant qu'une seule présence, il appuya sur la poignée avec soin tout en dégainant un kunaï de sa sacoche. Le battant pivota doucement, sur ses gons, laissant apparaître une sorte de pièce à vivre sombre et glauque. Il fallait être vraiment courageux pour vivre dans cet endroit, se dit le jeune ninja en entrant dans la pièce, toujours sur ses gardes. Du premier coup d'œil, il constata que la présence qu'il décelait ne se trouvait pas ici, mais derrière une petite porte qui devait probablement donner sur une arrière coure ou une autre pièce. Il s'approcha de la seconde porte qu'il ouvrit plus violement cette fois. Il se trouva dans un potager qui donnait sur la forêt toute proche. Un ombre se retourna. En le voyant, elle parti en courant vers l'abri que lui offrirait les arbres.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Hurla le shinobi de Konoha.

L'inconnu ne sembla pas vouloir obtempérer le moins du monde et continua sa course vers la futaie toute proche. Kakashi le suivait de près et n'allait pas tarder à le rattraper. Il était maintenant sur que le fugitif était le soi disant serviteur du seigneur Azerti. Son manque de condition physique prouvait qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un ninja. L'ébouriffé fut étonné quand il remarqua que la course poursuite les menait vers une clairière. L'idée que se serait un parfait terrain pour une embuscade lui effleura l'esprit un instant.

Il sauta la tête la première pour saturer l'homme, mais se dernier se décala de justesse sur le coté, évitant l'étreinte du jeune ninja. L'argenté eu juste le temps se relever pour plonger à nouveau à terre quand un kunaï siffla à son oreille droite. De toute évidence ce n'était pas le serviteur maigre et de petite taille qui avait lancé ce projectile. Il se redressa pour voir apparaître une douzaine de ninjas vêtus d'un uniforme brun et de capes noires, portant le bandeau du pays de la terre et formant un cercle autour lui et du serviteur. Un guet à pend. J'aurais du écouter ma conscience se morigéna-t-il. Immédiatement il se mit en position de combat, un kunaï à la main.

- Tu es fait comme un rat mon joli. On va se faire un plaisir de te saigner comme un cochon. Ricana fièrement l'homme grêle en reculant pour sortir du cercle des combattants.

- Beau travail Fuyuhira. Grinça la voix de l'un des adversaires, visiblement le leader du groupe.

Le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha tournait lentement sur lui-même pour voir d'où viendrait la première attaque. Tous ses muscles étaient bandés sous la tension. Elle ne se fit d'ailleurs pas attendre très longtemps. Un homme se rua sur lui un katana au dessus de la tête. Kakashi para le cout avec son kunaï, mais déjà un second inconnu invoquait un jutsu doton qui projeta une pluie de pierres sur le jeune homme. Ce dernier invoqua directement un mur de feu qui désagrégea les morceaux de roche. Plusieurs autres combattants invoquèrent des jutsus de ce genre. Les uns après les autres, l'argenté les contra tous. Soudain il senti quelque chose se modifier dans la configuration du terrain de combat. Des monticules de terres se formèrent rapidement pour se transformer en de dangereux animaux aux canines de roche dure. Trois monstres l'entouraient et se jetèrent sur lui toutes griffes dehors. L'un des ennemis fit une grimace quand il vit les trois bêtes lacérer violement le pauvre shinobi. Il eu un hoquet de surprise quand le dit ninja s'évapora en fumée.

- Un clone… marmonna le leader de la troupe.

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que deux de ses hommes s'effondrèrent dans un râle de douleur. Laissant apparaître l'étrange regard aux deux pupilles de différentes couleurs de Kakashi. La neige avait cessée de tomber depuis une bonne heure déjà et maintenant la lune avait fait son apparition. A la lumière de l'astre nocturne, le chef des ninjas de la terre pu remarquer la balafre qui scindait les parties supérieures et inférieurs de l'œil de l'argenté. Probablement que la cicatrice courrait encore plus bas sur le visage du jeune homme à la chevelure grise, mais il ne pouvait le savoir car un masque cachait tout la partie inférieur de la face du combattant.

- Tu vas me payer ça ! Grogna l'un des autres assaillants en sortant une volée de shurikens qu'il fit tournoyer en direction de l'adversaire qu'il avait menacé. Futon! La tempête d'acier ! Hurla-t-il d'une voix rageuse.

Les engins mortels se dédoublèrent et se mirent à tournoyer d'une manière inhabituelle, pour ne pas dire absolument pas naturelle. Kakashi n'avait jamais vu des trajectoires de vol aussi imprévisibles. Il essaya d'esquiver la pluie de lames en s'élançant à l'aide de chakra le plus loin possible de la pluie mortelle. Il inspira, heureux d'avoir échapper aux lames folles, quand tout à coup un chuintement le fit se retourner précipitamment. Il voulu se baisser pour éviter les shurikens, mais l'un d'eux se ficha dans sa hanche, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur. Il le retira en serrant les dents, tout en préparant une attaque qu'il espérait, les découragerait de se battre contre lui.

- Raiton ! La sentence de la foudre ! lâcha-t-il, une boule de chakra étincelante entre les mains.

Il l'éleva au dessus de lui, puis la poussa de toutes ces forces contre ces ennemis. Elle explosa en provoquant des gerbes d'étincelles ainsi qu'une fumée acre. Quand cette dernière se dissipa quelques secondes plus tard, il ne restait que trois ninja de la terre debout. Les plus expérimenté probablement. L'argenté enchaîna une attaque directe à son adversaire le plus proche, lui envoyant un point plain de chakra dans le ventre. Ce dernier bascula puissamment en arrière, crachant du sang sous la violence du choc. Il atteignit le sol inconscient.

L'ébouriffé allait se retourné quand il senti quelque chose de pointu lui lacérer l'épaule gauche. Le chef de la bande venait de l'attaquer traitreusement par derrière. Il grimaça sous la douleur soudaine qui venait de le lancer. De son bras droit il tenta d'atteindre l'ennemi en lui lançant un kunaï. L'arme se ficha dans la cuisse de sa cible, lui arrachant un cri. Tout à coup. Kakashi senti quelques chose d'étrange, une nouvelle présence, un nouveau chakra était apparu dans l'espace de combat. Il fit volte face en serrant les points car la blessure de sa hanche venait de le tirailler. Ses yeux ce posèrent sur une ombre gigantesque enveloppée d'une cape brune. Deux lueurs vertes fluo le fixaient ardemment. Il senti une sueur froide couler le long de son dos malgré le rythme effréné de la bataille. Ce regard… ça ne pouvait être que l'un d'eux. Un survivant du terrible clan Azerti.

- Vous n'êtes que des incapables. Cracha une voix grave et caverneuse aux échos métalliques.

Le géant sorti deux kunaïs d'un métal argenté inconnu, aux manches finement ciselé. Les dessins courant le long des lames brillaient de reflet vert comme le regard de leur propriétaire. Sans crier gars, l'homme se lança su le shinobi de Konoha. Ses armes tournoyaient avec une rapidité peut commune. Le manipulateur des deux lames semblait exécuter une danse orientale, se déhanchant adroitement pour laisser passer les tourbillons de métal meurtrier. Kakashi, malgré le pouvoir du sharingan, avait de la peine à suivre les kunaïs tellement ils tournaient vite. Il prépara les siens et se mit en garde face au géant brun. Les premiers chocs furent d'une violence telle que les lames crachèrent des gerbes d'étincelles quand elles se rencontrèrent. Les deux ennemis semblaient évoluer à armes égales, toute fois Kakashi avait de la peine à utiliser son potentiel à cent pour cent, en cause les deux blessures qu'on lui avait déjà asséné depuis le début du combat. L'Azerti compris la faille et l'exploita au maximum en faisant un mouvement brusque qui força le fils du croc-blanc à pivoter de tout son poids sur la hanche blessée. Une grimace se lu dans les yeux du ninja de Konoha. Le rescapé du clan de la terre en profita pour se jeter sur son ennemi. L'argenté poussa un cri de douleur quand la pointe du Kunaï pénétra dans son épaules gauche, entre la clavicule et l'articulation. Un sang écarlate coula sur la veste de junin qu'il portait, sa cape trainant par terre depuis déjà longtemps. L'adversaire retira sa lame rapidement, arrachant un gémissement au shinobi à la pupille rouge et faisant s'arquer son corps sous la soudaine lancée de souffrance. Par reflexe, il plaqua sa main valide sur l'entaille. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas, il tournait et ces jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir le supporter plus longtemps. Dans un bruit moite, il s'effondra sur les genoux dans la neige souillée par les marques de sang. Il regarda sa plaie, puis l'homme qui la lui avait infligée ainsi que la lame rougeoyante de son propre liquide vitale.

- Tu es un bon adversaire, étranger. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas rencontré quelqu'un qui puisse me tenir tête aussi longtemps. Dommage que tu ne résistes pas à la douleur, mais je vais arranger ça. Ricana-t-il de son étrange voix caverneuse.

- Que… Que m'avez-vous fait ? souffla l'ébouriffé dont la tête tournait tellement qu'il se sentait proche de l'évanouissement.

- Héhé ! Je vois que sa fait son petit effet. Le pays de la terre possède certains champignons dont il ne faut pas abuser, surtout sur les lames de combats. Révéla l'Azerti heureux de voir sa proie au seuil de la perte de connaissance.

Kakashi senti son corps s'affaisser sur le coté. Il tenta de se protéger de la chute avec ses mains et ses bras, mais ceux-ci s'avérèrent incapable de se mouvoir. Le choc fut amorti par la neige, cependant les petits pointillés noirs ne cessaient d'envahir son champ de vision. Sa vue était floue et troublée. Il distingua une paire de bottes en cuire se rapprocher de lui. Un choc violent dans le bas ventre lui fit pousser un nouveau gémissement plaintif, puis il bascula définitivement dans l'inconscience.

* * *

La joyeuse équipe devisait autour de la table avec vigueur et entrain. Tous étaient si heureux de se retrouver là, dans le salon de Kurenai. Cette dernière proposa d'aller chercher le dessert à la cave, mais sa meilleure amie lui fit comprendre que s'est elle qui s'en chargerait. Anko demanda qu'une autre personne vienne pour l'aider. Un jeune sensei au regard ambré se proposa. Ils descendaient gentiment les escaliers quand l'homme s'arrêta brusquement.

- Anko ? demanda-t-il d'une voix discrète.

La concernée se retourna pour faire face à cet ami qu'elle savait amoureux d'elle. Peut-être que le moment de lui parler comme elle l'avait fait avec Kurenai quelques heures plutôt était venu ? Elle remonta les quelques marches d'avance qu'elle avait sur lui afin de se trouver face à lui. Leurs regards se rencontrèrent un instant, le brun nageant dans le gris orage et inversement.

- Anko, je… Il baissa la tête, les joues légèrement colorée. Je te trouve resplendissante ce soir. Murmura-t-il.

- Merci… C'est gentil… Répondit un peu gênée la jolie femme, détournant le regard pour contempler le tapis de moquette rouge sombre recouvrant les marches de l'escalier.

Iruka se rapprocha de la kunochi en prenant son inspiration.

- Anko, je t'aime… souffla-t-il le cœur broyé par cette horrible impression que la réponse ne serait pas celle qu'il espérait.

Un silence total régnait dans les escaliers et tout à coup un murmure vint perturber ce calme.

- Moi aussi…

- Quoi ? s'exclama le beau sensei.

- Moi aussi je t'aime. Déclara la belle aux yeux couleur tempête en relevant la tête et en rapprochant doucement ces lèvres de celle de son vis-à-vis.

- Je… fus le seul mot qui sorti de la bouche du brun.

Anko venait de poser ses lèvres tremblantes contre celles du jeune homme surpris. Iruka était pétrifié sur place. Elle avait dit oui, elle l'aimait aussi. La jeune femme recula un instant, les yeux un peu triste.

- Pardonne-moi d'avoir été aussi désagréable ces derniers temps. J'avais de la peine à savoir se que je voulais. J'ai tellement peur de perdre la confiance que je te donne en te disant que je t'aime. J'ai tellement peur que tu m'abandonnes toi aussi. Expliqua-t-elle de sa voix fragilisée.

L'homme sourit pour réconforter sa compagne lui caressant le menton de sa main, puis il l'attira doucement dans ses bras pour la serrer tendrement.

- Je sais que tu n'as pas vécu des choses faciles et qu'elles t'empêchent encore aujourd'hui de vivre ta vie normalement. Sache que tu peux prendre tout le temps qu'il te faut si tu veux encore y réfléchit. De plus, je serai toujours là pour toi. Quoiqu'il arrive. L'encouragea-t-il de sa voix douce et grave à la foi.

- Merci. Murmura faiblement la frêle demoiselle en se lovant un peu plus dans les bras forts qui l'entouraient.

Iruka était dans un état second. Il tenait dans ses bras la femme la plus inaccessible qu'il n'ait jamais convoité et pour couronner le tout, elle l'aimait aussi. Un sourire fendait son visage, faisant danser la cicatrice barrant son visage. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, la tête de l'homme appuyée sur celle de la belle.

Plus haut, autour de la table de Noël l'un des convives fit une remarque pour le moins de circonstance.

- Nos deux délégués au dessert se seraient-ils perdus ? Où bien Iruka est entrain de faire sa demande à Anko sur le pas de la porte de la cave ? Plaisanta Gaï.

- Héhé, va savoir ! ricana Izumo en élevant son verre. A nos amis ! lança-t-il

- A nos amis ! répétèrent en cœur les autres shinobis.

**Et voilà ! Chapitre clos. Sa me fait vraiment plaisir de pouvoir enfin vous faire lire la suite. J'espère que sa vous plaira…**

**Comme d'habitude, si vous êtes arrivé jusqu'ici, vous pouvez aussi prendre le temps de laisser un petit commentaire..****. Merci pour vos messages qui font toujours du bien à lire.**

**Kiss all !!!**

**Iliena**


	7. Chapter 7 : Un ami ou un fils?

******Titre :**Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Un ami ou un fils ?

Un vent froid soufflait sur la falaise des hokages du village de Konoha. La neige avait cessé de tomber durant la nuit, révélant au petit matin un paysage d'un blanc éclatant. Le ciel était d'un bleu roi et d'une pureté incomparable. C'était l'instant de l'hiver qu'elle préférait. Quand, sous les rayons étincelant du soleil, le village se réveillait de l'ambiance encore moite de la nuit pour émerger en plain ballet d'or et d'éclats argentés. Ses yeux balayaient le panorama hivernal qui leur était offert. Elle soupira d'aise en contemplant son village recouvert d'un épais manteau à la blancheur si pur.

Une légère pression contre ses cotes lui rappela la présence d'un petit être posé dans ses bras. Le bébé, emmitouflé dans des vêtements chauds, donnait de petits coups de pieds en élançant le haut de son corps contre celui de sa mère. Ses yeux étaient entrain de changer de couleur. Le bleu de sa naissance était entrain de quitter ses pupilles, probablement aurait-il les même iris que son défunt père. La kunochi ne pouvait encore le dire, il était trop tôt. Les deux sphères brillantes la fixèrent avec attention. Elle plongea son regard écarlate dans celui de son fils. L'enfant babillait en gesticulant des bras. D'une main experte, elle tira les bords du bonnet entourant sa petite tête pour qu'ils recouvrent bien ses oreilles et les protègent du froid mordant de ce matin de Nouvel-an.

Un cri strident lui fit tourner la tête. Un magnifique faucon tournoyait au dessus d'eux. Son plumage brun luisait sous le soleil levant. Il fit deux ellipses de son vol souple et aguerrit autour de la mère et de son fils. Kurenaï frémit quand elle reconnu l'un des oiseaux messagers des ninjas de Konoha. Un sombre pressentiment lui enserra le cœur de ses doigts classés. Quelque chose c'était passé, quelque chose de triste, mais elle n'arrivait pas à en percevoir la cause. L'oiseau sembla comprendre que la femme avait saisi la raison de sa venue. Alors, aussi soudainement qu'il était arrivé, il plongea vers la tour des transmissions et se posa lestement sur le rebord en acier d'un balcon. Un shinobi s'approcha de l'animal pour lui retirer l'étui et le parchemin qui s'y trouvait. Ensuite, l'animal se posa sur son bras pour être conduit à une cage ou une gamelle de viande fraîche l'y attendait déjà.

Kurenaï laissa encore ses pupilles rouges fixer le bâtiment des transmissions une poignée de secondes, puis elle reporta son attention sur l'enfant qui la fixait intensément.

- Rentrons, mon chéri. Maman se fait du souci… murmura-t-elle en lançant un dernier regard au balcon avant de faire demi-tour et de redescendre au village.

* * *

_« Rapport sur la situation dans la région de Miso. Groupe 2 / 26 décembre_

_Avons perdu la trace de notre capitaine. Devions le retrouvé hier soir, mais ne s'est pas présenté. Avons trouvé un message de sa part nous indiquant son départ en fin d'après-midi pour un village voisin. Pensait revenir à temps pour notre point hebdomadaire. Peut d'explication, mais laisse fortement présager qu'il avait trouvé la cache du clan Azerti. Après enquête, un témoin nous a assuré avoir vu des hommes se battre dans les sous-bois entourant le village. Un bateau a été vu emmenant une petite concentration de shinobis et de blessés vers le large et une ancienne île appartenant au clan recherché, l'île Noire. Ne sommes pas en état de monter une opération de sauvetage. N'avons trouvé aucunes informations concernant cette île._

_Par rapport à notre mission première, avons trouvé une cellule de l'organisation secrète recherchée. Toute fois, elle se trouverait plus au sud de notre région. Demandons vos ordres pour continuer l'opération d'infiltration et concernant l'attitude à adopter vis-à-vis de la disparition de notre supérieur._

_Groupe 2 / Hana »_

Godaïme laissa le fin feuillet glisser entre ses mains. Il fit plusieurs cercles concentriques avant d'atteindre le sol du bureau et de s'y poser dans un léger bruissement. La femme aux cheveux d'un blond vénitien porta une main lasse à son front. Que pouvait-elle faire ? L'ennemi venait de capturer l'un de ses meilleurs éléments, probablement même le meilleur actuellement. De plus personne ne connaissait vraiment la région dans laquelle évoluait le groupe de renseignement 2. De toute évidence il fallait réagir vite, très vite. Elle soupira en se dirigeant vers le large bureau sur lequel trônait, comme d'habitude, des pilles de papier monstrueuses à classer. Etrangement, elle souleva l'un des amas de feuille sans faire preuve du moindre doute et en sorti un dossier rouge frappé de l'emblème de l'ANBU. Elle le fixa de son regard noisette pendant une bonne minute. Ce n'était pas tant le fait que ce dossier soit classé top secret qui la retenait de l'ouvrir, mais les informations qui s'y trouvaient et tout ce qu'elles entraîneraient si l'Hokage s'en servait. Cette dernière pris son inspiration et appela sa fidèle assistante d'une voix forte et claire. La jeune femme entra dans le bureau deux secondes plus tard.

- Vous m'avez demandé Tsunade-sama ? s'exclama la noiraude sur un ton jovial.

- Mmmh… Convocation dans mon bureau dans dix minutes pour Jiraya, Genma et toi. Fait aussi venir cette personne, nous aurons peut-être besoin d'elle. Déclara la sannin d'une voix monocorde en tendant le dossier secret à son aide de camp.

- Bien hokage-sama ! S'exclama la jeune femme en quittant le bureau rapidement.

Une fois dans son petit bureau, l'assistante se dirigea vers une cage spacieuse dans laquelle se trouvait l'aigle messager des Hokage. Elle s'adressa à lui comme si il s'agissait d'une personne à part entière. Elle lui indiqua les noms des deux personnes à aller chercher, puis elle ouvrit le dossier à la couverture rouge pour voir qui était la dernière personne à prévenir. Elle eu un sursaut en reconnaissant la jeune femme qui se trouvait sur la photographie d'identification.

- Kurenaï… marmonna-t-elle, plissant ses sourcils sous l'incompréhension.

Elle ouvrit la fenêtre au messager ailé pour lui permettre de gagner les airs frais de ce premier matin de janvier.

Dix minutes plus tard, quatre personnes se trouvaient dans le bureau de la leader du pays du feu et une cinquième attendait assise dans le couloir jouxtant le dit bureau. La mine de la Godaime ne laissait rien présager de bon. Genma semblait ne pas avoir encore complètement émergé de sa nuit de sommeil qui pour changer n'avait pas du être des plus longue songea Schizune en souriant intérieurement. Le commandant ANBU étouffa un bâillement le plus discrètement possible, toute fois il se rendit facilement compte que ça n'avait pas échappé à la douce noiraude qui souriait extérieurement cette fois. Jiraya paraissait toujours aussi insolent et peut enclin à se faire du souci. C'est lui qui brisa le silence de sa voix taquine.

- Que nous vaut l'honneur d'être tirer du lit aussi tôt un jour de Nouvel-an, de plus par les cris aigus et insupportables de cette satanée bestiole ailée ? Raya-t-il à l'intention de son ancienne coéquipière.

- On a perdu Kakashi… lâcha-t-elle d'une voix pratiquement inaudible.

- Pardon ? s'exclama le jeune commandant sortant de sa torpeur avec une rapidité toute ANBU.

- Quoi ? se récria la seconde femme.

- Vous avez très bien compris. Déclara Tsunade dans un murmure.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent d'un air effaré, puis ils fixèrent tour à tour leur chef et le vieux sannin qui ne bronchait pas. Kakashi, sous ses airs de fainéant tombé de la Lune, était quand même un ninja largement plus puissant qu'eux deux réunis.

- Morts ? demanda simplement l'homme aux cheveux blanc.

- Il ne s'est pas présenté au point de rendez-vous et ses équipiers ont retrouvé une note dans sa planque leur expliquant sommairement se qu'il faisait. D'après se qu'ils m'ont dit, il projetait de se rendre au rassemblement, mais il n'y est jamais arrivé. Ils se sont rendus dans le village ou il semblait avoir découvert une cache du clan Azerti. Le peut de témoignages qu'ils ont pu rassembler laissent penser qu'il y a eu un sérieux combat et qu'il a probablement été tué ou fait prisonnier. Ils n'ont cependant pas retrouvé de corps. Exposa la blonde.

- Cela signifie que son équipe est grillée dans cette région si elle a pu réunir ces informations en interrogeant les villageois. En déduisit rapidement l'homme aux deux marques rouges sous les yeux.

- Exactement ! Inutile de vous dire que nous n'avons que très rarement envoyé nos ninjas aussi loin dans le pays de la terre. Le groupe de renseignement 2 était le seul apte à opérer une mission de sauvetage. Ils connaissaient bien la région depuis le temps qu'ils y opéraient. Précisa Godaime.

- Je suis sur que tu as une solution derrière la tête, sinon tu n'aurais pas convoqué une jeune femme, mère depuis trois mois, de si bon matin. Fit remarquer le sannin légendaire.

- Je ne sais pas si envoyer l'unique fille de Saburo Azerti dans une citadelle d'où elle doit probablement être l'une des seules personnes à avoir réussi à s'échapper est une solution. Cracha-t-elle en mettant les points sur les hanches.

Shizune serrait probablement tombée par terre si elle n'avait pas pu prendre appuis sur le bureau de sa supérieure à l'écoute des dernières paroles prononcées. Genma, tout comme Jiraya, avait de la peine à cacher sa surprise devant une nouvelle pareil.

- Sa fille… bredouilla le jeune commandant.

- Comment c'est-elle retrouvée là-bas ? interrogea le second homme.

- Sandaïme, le précédent Hokage, l'avait autorisé à retourné dans son pays natal il y a une dizaine d'années. Visiblement, les membres survivant de son clan n'on pas du tout apprécié son retour. Je ne sais pas se qui s'est passé dans les détails, mais Kurenai a disparu pendant plusieurs mois. Quand elle est réapparue c'était aux cotés d'Asuma. J'ai découvert dans les archives ANBU que le vieux Sarutobi avait ordonné à une équipe des forces spéciales de la retrouver. Le dossier stipule qu'elle s'est échappée seule et qu'ils l'on retrouvé à mi-chemin entre Miso et la frontière du pays du feu dans un état pitoyable. Par contre, il ne dit rien sur les causes de son emprisonnement, ni sur les conditions de ce dernier. Raconta Tsunade d'une voix tintée par le souci que lui causait cette situation.

- Je doute que tu l'aies mise au courant des raisons de sa convocation. Déclara le grand homme à la blanche chevelure.

- Effectivement, elle ne sait rien. Je suis pourtant persuadée qu'elle peut nous aider à résoudre cette situation au plus vite. Chaque minute compte. Si Kakashi est encore en vie, se que je pense, le temps nous est compté. Miso est bien trop loin pour que nous puissions avoir le loisir de tergiverser sur le comment du pourquoi. Nous devons agir au plus vite et en l'occurrence, je ne vois personne qui puisse nous aider plus qu'elle. S'énerva la cheffe du village caché.

- Mais, elle vient d'avoir un enfant ! s'exclama la noiraude d'une voix légèrement outrée.

- Je le sais ! Cria la blonde.

Le sannin légendaire s'interposa entre les deux femmes et déclara d'une voix calme qu'il ne servait à rien de perdre du temps en pareilles futilités. Le mieux était de présenter la situation à Kurenai et cette dernière verrait bien en quoi elle pourrait être utile. C'était à elle de prendre les décisions engageant sa vie privée. Tous abordèrent dans ce sens et ils décidèrent de faire entrer la jeune mère afin de lui exposer la situation.

* * *

Un silence d'une lourdeur incomparable régnait dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Tsunade venait de terminer d'expliquer les raisons de sa convocation à la kunoshi aux yeux pourpres. La jeune femme semblait ailleurs, perdue dans ses souvenirs et dans le labyrinthe de ses émotions. Elle n'avait pu réprimer un sursaut quand Godaime avait annoncé la disparition de Kakashi et c'est une sueur froide et un gout amer qui l'avait envahie quand elle avait appris l'endroit probable ou se trouvait le jeune homme. Un flash violent était entrain de la secouer. Elle revoyait la silhouette terrifiante de la citadelle noire, entendait les vagues se fracasser sur la falaise vertigineuse au sommet de laquelle trônait le bâtiment de pierres sombres. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement, mais elle ne s'en rendit pas compte. Une pression sur son épaule la fit violement sursauter et se mettre en position de combat. Une voix bien connue la tira subitement de se cauchemar éveillé.

- Kurenai ? Sa va ? Tu m'entends ? demanda la voix chargée d'inquiétude de l'assistante de l'Hokage.

- Oui, je… je vais bien… sa va aller. Murmura-t-elle faiblement en reportant son regard triste sur la leader du village de la feuille qui la fixait intensément.

- Connais-tu un moyen de venir en aide à Kakashi ? demanda gentiment la commandant de l'ANBU.

La jeune femme parut réfléchir intensément, puis elle commença de marcher de long en large devant le bureau de Godaïme. Son visage était un étrange mélange de témérité, de concentration et de peur. Tsunade, dès que les tremblements s'étaient manifestés, avait compris que la jeune kunoshi avait vécu des choses particulièrement difficiles à supporter. Probablement que des souvenirs aussi tristes que violents devaient défiler devant ses yeux sombres.

Tout à coup, la jeune mère releva la tête, une détermination toute nouvelle lui donnant presque un visage dur.

- Quand a-t-il disparu ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix posée.

- Le 25 décembre, il y a six jours. Répondit Tsunade.

- Six jours… Il en faut deux de plus en se déplaçant rapidement pour se rendre à ce fameux village et près du double en voyageant comme de simples civils. Si une nouvelle équipe doit se rendre à Miso pour sauver Kakashi, elle devra passer totalement inaperçue. Elle ne devra pas se contenter d'acheter un manteau épais en peau de mouton ou je ne sais quoi. Elle devra ressembler à de vrais natifs. Expliqua clairement la kunoshi.

- Tu es la personne qui connaît le mieux cette région. Tu y as vécu pendant presque deux ans sans compter les années de ton enfance passée au pays de la terre. Tu connais les us et coutumes de cette partie du pays mieux que qui qu'onc. Résuma le commandant ANBU.

- Serais-tu prête à partir à la tête d'une équipe de sauvetage ? demanda avec beaucoup de diplomatie le grand Jiraya.

La femme se retourna pour faire face à l'homme de légende. Elle ressentait parfaitement l'urgence de la situation. De plus, elle était la mieux placée pour savoir se qu'il ferrait de l'argenté une fois capturé. Le chef du clan Azerti n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle avec ses prisonniers, elle l'avait expérimenté de sa propre personne lors de son retour au pays de la terre. Une douleur lancinante lui enserrait le cœur, lui rappelant les souffrances du passé. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un entre les mains de ces fous sanguinaires et encore moins celui qui lui avait sauvé la vie en l'empêchant de commettre l'irréparable. Elle avait une dette envers l'ébouriffé, mais elle avait aussi un fils. Il était si jeune, pourrait-elle seulement se résoudre à le laisser au village et à partir pour la lointaine région du littoral Nord-est du pays de la terre ? Son cœur se déchirait en deux. Sauver l'homme à qui elle devait la vie ou bien assurer la présence d'une mère à un enfant qui avait déjà perdu son père ?

Kurenai posa son regard torturé par le choix qui lui était imposé sur le sannin légendaire qui la regardait avec une bonté qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. L'homme posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de la jeune mère.

- Je sais que ce choix est très dur pour toi. Il le serait pour n'importe quelle mère d'un enfant en bas âge. Déclara-t-il d'une voix d'où toutes traces de moquerie ou de raillerie avaient disparu. Je suis sur que Kakashi serait heureux de te revoir et de revoir ton fils. Murmura-t-il sur un ton que seule la belle pu entendre.

Kurenai écarquilla les yeux en entendant les paroles du vieux personnage. Serait-il possible qu'il soit au courant de la lettre de l'argenté, la nuit de son départ en mission ? Elle en doutait fortement, toute fois le vieux sannin semblait informé de certaines choses qui échappaient à la belle kunoshi. La jeune femme sentait toujours son cœur et sa tête déchirés par le choix qui se trouvait devant elle, sauver un ami ou assurer la présence d'une mère à un enfant. Comme si la réflexion n'était pas déjà assez dure, de nouveaux souvenirs vinrent s'insinuer dans les pensées de la belle. Les pierres froides et humides des cachots, la nuit noir qu'il y régnait à l'exception du liserai de lumière provenant de minuscule soupirail et le déclic de la serrure, son si futile mais tellement traumatisant. Ses mains se remirent à trembler, mais cette fois Tsunade elle-même vient se positionner face à la jeune femme et la saisi par les épaules.

- Kurenai ! l'appela-t-elle de sa voix douce, mais ferme.

La jeune maman sorti de sa torpeur et encra son regard pourpre dans celui de la blonde sannin qui la fixait intensément. La Godaime avait parfaitement ressenti les tristes souvenirs de la femme et les émotions qu'ils entrainaient. Elle réprima juste à temps un haut le cœur quand elle vit les moments les plus durs qu'avait endurés la kunoshi. Parfois elle regrettait de posséder se don lui permettant de lire et de ressentir les sentiments, les souvenirs ou les simples pensées des gens qui l'entouraient. Ce matin là, elle regretta d'avoir découvert les raisons et les conditions d'emprisonnement de la jeune mère qui se trouvait devant elle, déchirée entre deux choix si important.

La belle au regard écarlate se sentait imploser sous la pression des choix et des sombres souvenirs qui l'assaillaient. Et tout à coup, une lueur telle un rayon de soleil sembla traverser la voute de nuage noir qui l'entourait et vint éclairer son raisonnement. Il lui était impensable de laisser son ami aux mains des Azerti. S'il avait disparu depuis six jours, il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre car ces fous n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour démolir une personne. Elle connaissait leurs méthodes et cela la fit frissonner. Non, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Kakashi là bas. Il était encore temps de faire quelque chose. Elle relava la tête plus déterminée que jamais.

- Je pars demain matin aux aurores ! Il me faut une équipe d'environ quatre personnes. déclara-t-elle fermement.

- Merci ! lâcha doucement l'Hokage.

- Et pour Inoshi ? demanda, inquiète, Shizune.

- Je vais le confier à Anko. Elle s'en est déjà occupé et puis il y a toujours Iruka qui pourra l'aider. Je sais que si je ne reviens pas, il sera entre de bonnes mains. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme, d'où elle avait pris soin de chasser toute tristesse.

- C'est un bon choix. L'encouragea son amie assistante.

L'ambiance du bureau semblait soudain plus légère ou tout du moins plus souple. Les cinq personnes présentent se mirent en demi cercle autour de la carte du pays de la terre accrochée à l'une des murs du bureau.

- As-tu une idée concernant le déroulement de cette mission ? interrogea Tsunade.

- Oui. Il me faut une équipe composée d'un pisteur de très bon niveau, un médic-nin et un quatrième élément de bonne qualification. Avec mon genjutsu, je peux parer beaucoup d'attaques, toute fois il me faut une ou des personnes fiables en combat rapproché. Exposa Kurenai.

- Avons-nous actuellement des éléments de ce type sous la main ? demanda Jiraya.

- Pour le pisteur de bon niveau, je pensais emmener Kiba Inouzouka. C'est l'un de mes élèves et ses talents de maître-chien associés à son compagnon à quatre pattes Akamaru sont très puissants. Répondit la belle aux pupilles rouges.

- Pour le médic-nin et le combat rapproché, je ne vois qu'une personne qui puisse répondre parfaitement à ce descriptif. Sakura Haruno. Rajouta l'Hokage, un brin de fierté dans la voix en prononçant le nom de son apprentie.

- Très bien. Il nous faut encore un quatrième ninja. Je pense qu'un adulte serait nécessaire, afin de passer plus inaperçu en terrain ennemi. Fit remarquer la jeune mère.

Le commandant ANBU sorti un petit calepin de sa veste de shinobi et le feuilleta un instant.

- Que pensez-vous de Yamato ? Il est actuellement le sensei de l'équipe 7 en remplacement de Kakashi, mais si Sakura part au pays de la terre, il y aurait peut-être moyen de le faire partir avec. Proposa Genma qui garda pour lui le fait que l'homme était un membre des forces spéciales.

- Cela me paraît être une bonne idée. Je peux me charger de Naruto pendant votre absence. De plus, si les circonstances devaient le demander nous pourrions intervenir rapidement avec une nouvelle équipe. Déclara le sannin légendaire.

- Il reste Saï… Que faire de lui ? demanda la belle assistante.

- Ne serait-il pas une aide supplémentaire pour ton équipe, Kurenai ? interrogea l'Hokage pensivement.

- Il ferait un très bon shinobi de transmission avec ses dessins de renseignement. Fit remarquer le commandant de l'ANBU.

- Effectivement, sa présence pourrait nous être utile. Je n'avais pas pensé à lui, mais il est vrai qu'il a toutes les qualités pour se fondre dans un nouvel environnement. Il a été formé pour sa depuis son plus jeune âge. Résuma la belle aux pupilles écarlates.

- Bien, il faut donc les faires convoquer immédiatement. Shizune ? Tu peux t'en charger immédiatement ? demanda Godaime.

- Oui, Tsunade-sama !

Pendant que l'assistante quittait le bureau, les autres ninjas rassemblés autour de la carte, commencèrent de débattre sur le chemin le plus rapide pour emmener l'équipe de sauvetage aux abords de l'île Noire et par la manière la plus rapide de revenir à Konoha une fois Kakashi récupéré. Si l'itinéraire pour se rendre à Miso de la manière la plus anonyme possible était déjà tout tracé, il n'en était pas de même pour celui du retour. Jiraya proposait de contourner la chaîne montagneuse séparant le littorale du centre du pays de la terre en passant au sud, dans l'une des régions qui avait tenté de se soulever. De son coté, Kurenai pensait que traverser les montagnes était le chemin le plus fiable, bien qu'il soit le plus dangereux. C'était du moins celui qu'elle avait utilisé pour s'échapper. Tsunade leur fit remarquer que Kakashi pourrait être en mauvais état et que par conséquent il ne pourrait pas forcément se déplacer par lui-même, de plus il ne fallait pas oublier qu'ils pourraient eux aussi être blessés. Après une âpre discutions, la décision fut que le retour se ferait par les cols les plus au sud afin d'éviter la province instable au dessous de Miso et les passages trop abruptes du Nord de la chaîne. Jiraya et Tsunade devisaient sur l'entraînement que le porteur de Kiyubi pourrait exécuter pendant l'absence de son équipe et de ces senseis habituels. Kurenai était toujours concentrée sur la carte quand elle senti la présence du commandant se faire plus proche.

- As-tu des endroits de replis au cas où vous ne seriez pas en état de faire tous le voyage du retour d'un seul coup ? demanda-t-il discrètement.

- Hummmm… Je ne connais pas très bien la région des cols du Sud, mais j'ai une cachette sur le chemin de la haute voix qui traverse la chaîne au Nord. Si je dois m'y retrancher cela voudra dire que l'un de nous n'est même pas en état de voyager. Pour la suite du trajet, j'ai deux autres points de chute qui pourraient faire office de cache. L'un dans la forêt avant les plaines grises et le second non-loin de notre frontière avec le pays de l'herbe. Exposa la jeune femme, un brin pensive.

- Que… Que feras-tu s'il n'est plus en état de rentrer ? l'interrogea-t-il avec beaucoup d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Je le ramènerai vivant ! souffla-t-elle avec témérité.

- Bien, je le souhaite aussi. Tu pourras compter sur Yamato. C'est quelqu'un de confiance. Déclara-t-il en fixant ses yeux graves dans ceux durs de la kunoshi.

- Merci ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix calme

Au dessus de Konoha, un magnifique aigle royal battait des ails afin de prendre son envol majestueux vers les cieux et les personnes destinées à entendre son appel strident.

* * *

Un flot noir envahit son esprit. Il faisait froid, si froid. Tout se mélangeait, un cyclone se formait dans sa tête et en son centre l'œil du maelström labourait et déchirait toutes les barrières qu'il avait mit à ses souvenirs. Il se revit petit, donnant la main à son père devant la tombe de sa mère. Le visage paternel se redessina plus précis, il s'approcha de lui et dit quelques chose, mais l'enfant ne comprenait pas. Il essaya d'appeler l'homme de haute stature qui s'en allait tête baissée, cependant quelque chose l'empêchait de parler, deux mains le retenaient puissamment. Sa vision se brouilla, il essaya d'hurler et de se débattre pour faire revenir son père, mais il ne pouvait pas bouger. Les deux prises sur ses bras étaient trop puissantes. Il voulu inspirer une pleine bouffée d'air, ses poumons étaient entrain d'exploser. Il ouvrit la bouche pour hurler, mais un liquide froid s'empressa de l'envahir. Il se débattit, non il ne finirait pas comme ça. Pourtant il ressentait le manque d'oxygène de plus en plus violement, sa tête cognait. Tout devint noir, tout s'estompait, disparaissait…

Deux paires de mains l'empoignèrent violemment par les épaules et lui retirèrent le haut du corps de la cuve d'eau glacée sans le moindre ménagement. L'argenté ouvrit la bouche aussi grand qu'il le pu. Il inspira tout l'aire possible, sa respiration sifflait sous l'effort. Il haletait comme un chien pendant que sa tête explosait sous l'arrivée de sang nouvellement oxygéné. L'un des ninjas qui le maintenait par les épaules prenait un malin plaisir à pétrir l'entaille encore récente et fort mal soignée produite par le kunaï du chef du clan Azerti. L'ébouriffé ne pu retenir un râle de douleur en se contractant sous la souffrance. Un homme se tenait face à lui et lui parlait, il lui posait des questions, mais le shinobis à la pupille rouge ne comprenait pas. Il ne percevait qu'une voix discordante dans le lointain recouverte bientôt par le tourment que lui procurait tout son corps meurtri. Les deux mains l'empoignèrent de nouveau fermement par les épaules. Elles le rejetèrent vigoureusement dans la cuve d'eau glacée. Kakashi retrouva ses esprits un instant sous le choc des températures. Combien de fois lui avaient-ils plongé la tête dans cette eau glaciale ? Combien de fois l'avaient-ils poussé au bord de la noyade ? Il ne savait plus. L'impression qu'il était dans cette salle lugubre, au bord de cette cuve, lui paraissait aussi longue qu'une éternité. Ses poumons le brulaient à nouveau. Instinctivement, il essaya de se débattre, toute fois il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de force et il y a belle lurette qu'ils prenaient soin de l'empêcher de régénérer son chakra. Très vite, son corps abandonna l'idée de se mouvoir et quelque part, lui aussi. Il attendit que tout devienne noir, que sa vie défile une dernière fois devant ses pauvres yeux endoloris. Il sentit l'embrouillement total qui se saisissait de ses cinq sens, les perceptions s'amenuisaient. De l'aire… Il fallait de l'aire…

Les deux hommes retirèrent l'ébouriffé de la cuve et le jetèrent à terre cette fois. Sa respiration était toujours aussi aigüe et ses poumons se soulevaient douloureusement, faisant sauter les cicatrices mal refermées depuis le dernier combat. L'argenté de bougeait pas, il respirait juste. Il n'avait plus de force pour autre chose qu'assurer cette tâche de première nécessité. Soulever sa poitrine lui demandait des efforts qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonnés. L'un de ses bourreaux cria quelque chose, une question probablement. N'entendant aucune réponse, il asséna un violent coupe de pied dans les cotes de l'homme à terre. Ce dernier eu le souffle coupé sous la dureté du coup. Il essaya de se protéger en ramenant ces bras fatigués et douloureux contre son corps, mais cela ne suffit pas à empêcher un second coup de pied de lui arracher un grognement quand il heurta son flan droit de plein fouet. Les hommes étaient autour de lui et ricanaient. Kakashi ignorait combien ils étaient, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus à ce concentré sur autre chose que la douleur présente. Les hommes, au nombre de trois, discutèrent. Puis deux d'entre eux agrippèrent le shinobi à terre et le traînèrent à l'extérieur de la salle dans un couloir mal éclairé et humide. Ils marchèrent un bon moment, puis une serrure cria sous la pression d'une clé et une porte vermoulue pivota sur ses gons rouillés en émettant un grincement sordide. Les deux hommes envoyèrent valser le corps épuisé de leur prisonnier au fond de la cellule. La porte se referma brutalement, abandonnant un Kakashi tremblant de froid, de fatigue et de douleur se lovant du mieux qu'il le pouvait dans un coin de la geôle noir et humide. Il ne fallu pas beaucoup de temps au ninja avant de sombrer dans une sorte de demi sommeille, demi inconscience, ponctué de cauchemars et de réveils en sursaut. Il se sentait si faible… Mais il ne parlerait pas. Ils ne sauraient jamais pourquoi il était là et pour qui il travaillait.

* * *

L'aube pointait sur le village enneigé. Kurenai termina de nouer les petits gants de laine aux poignets d'Inoshi allongé dans son couffin, puis elle s'empara de son sac de voyage et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Là, elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler le regard brun et ténébreux de l'homme de sa vie. Quel malheur de ne plus pouvoir se souvenir d'une personne autrement que par le bief d'images de papier ou par celle qui restent encrées dans la tête.

- Veille sur Inoshi pendant mon absence… murmura-t-elle à l'adresse de l'homme à la peau halée, une cigarette au coin de la bouche et un sourire énigmatique lui étirant les lèvres. Veille sur nous tous…

Elle se détourna de la photo pour porter son attention à deux étuis de cuirs bruns finement ouvragés qui trônaient au milieu du meuble d'entée. Des fils d'argent cousus dans la peau tannée dansaient en de splendides arabesques. Parfois ils s'entre lassaient, puis ils se séparaient pour aller lécher les extrémités de la peau brune. De ses mains fines, la kunoshi pris l'un des étuis dans la main gauche et de l'autre elle tira sur le manche aux formes étranges. Une lame argentée, parsemée d'arabesques rougeoyantes, flamboya sous la lueur de la lumière de l'appartement. Elle contempla son reflet onduler sur la lame brillante, puis elle la rangea dans son fourreau. La ceinture qui maintenait les deux étuis était aussi belle que ces derniers. D'un geste familier, la jeune mère fit passer les armes autour de sa taille pour se retrouver avec les deux fourreaux dans son dos. Elle noua la lanière de cuire autour de ses hanches, puis elle passa un manteau d'hiver très épais par-dessus sa tenue blanche et rouge de kunoshi que tout le monde lui connaissait. Elle chargea son sac de voyage sur son épaule et le couffin dans sa main gauche. De sa main libre, elle tira la porte de son appartement, puis elle dévala les escaliers pour se retrouver sur l'allée principale de Konoha. Il était encore trop tôt pour que les gens sortent. D'un pas souple et rapide, elle gagna la porte Nord ou se trouvait déjà Sakura et Yamato. Ils furent bientôt rejoints par Kiba, Akamaru et Saï. L'équipe était au complet, pourtant la leader du petit groupe semblait encore attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un de particulier. Deus silhouettes marchant main dans la main arrivèrent au coin de l'une des ruelles. Iruka fit signe de la main à l'équipe pendant qu'Anko se précipitait vers la belle kunoshi au regard pourpre.

- Prend garde à toi ! Tu as intérêts à revenir en un seul morceau ! Et profite aussi de revenir avec ce cher épouvantail, ça me ferait plaisir de vous voir rentrer ensemble. Morigéna la ninja aux cheveux savamment coiffés en un chignon sauvage et indiscipliné.

- C'est promis, nous ferons attention. Prend soin de lui… déclara doucement Kurenai en tendant le couffin de son fils à son amie.

- Compte sur nous ! la rassura Iruka de sa voix calme et posée.

- Merci… lâcha simplement la belle aux yeux rouges en serrant ces deux amis dans ces bras.

Elle se détourna du jeune couple pour se pencher sur son fils endormi. Elle l'embrassa tendrement en murmurant une léger « Je t'aime, mon amour. », ensuite elle se tourna précipitamment vers son équipe et leur donna l'ordre de départ. Les cinq shinobis commencèrent leur long périple en direction du pays de la terre. Yamato, ninja de taille moyenne aux cheveux bruns et relativement beau garçon, se retourna juste au moment ou la jeune maman laissait une larme solitaire dévaler les courbes de son si beau visage. Il ralenti sa progression pour se retrouver à la hauteur de la jeune mère.

- Tu es une femme vraiment courageuse. Souffla-t-il en posant amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de la noiraude.

La kunoshi releva la tête pour lui adresser un sourire marqué par la tristesse de savoir son fils seul maintenant qu'elle était elle aussi partie.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8 : Les geôles de l'île Noire

****

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Dans les geôles de l'île Noire

Kiba s'arrêta à la lisière du bois et huma l'air de son flaire infaillible, cadeau de la lignée des Inuzuka dont il était l'un des descendants. Akamaru, son fidèle chien, s'ébroua énergiquement tout en se frottant contre son maître. Le jeune homme manqua tomber sous le poids de son immense molosse blanc.

- Akamaru ! Je t'ai déjà dit au moins cent fois d'arrêter de faire comme si on était encore des enfants. Râla le jeune homme en s'écartant de son pesant ami canin. Tu vas me tuer en me sautant dessus comme ça. Marmonna-t-il en rapportant toute son attention sur la petite ville qui s'étalait à ses pieds, au creux d'une étroite vallée serpentant nonchalamment au rythme de la rivière qui l'avait façonnée.

Le jeune homme, ses cheveux châtains foncés coupés court et coiffés en bataille, dardait de ses magnifiques yeux sombre la petite bourgade posée sur la frontière entre le pays de l'herbe ou il se trouvait et le pays de la terre face à lui. Le trafic frontalier semblait plutôt paisible, mais à dire vrai, en hiver les marchands prenaient peut souvent le risque de s'aventurer dans un pays de la terre au climat reconnu froid et mauvais à la période des neiges. Kiba fit l'inventaire des défenses de la ville, de ses issues et des quelques personnes qui y pénétraient. Tout à coup, il se tourna vers Akamaru et l'enfourcha tout en lui ordonnant mentalement de repartir dans la forêt pour retrouver le reste de l'équipe qui s'y cachait encore. L'homme-chien en avait vu suffisamment pour pouvoir organiser l'arrivée de l'équipe de sauvetage dans la petite ville. Ensuite, une fois à l'intérieur, Kurenai deviendrait le guide dans cette cité marchande de taille encore relativement importante comparé aux autres bourgs présents sur la frontière.

Aychi était le point de chute de tous marchands qui se respectent qu'ils soient riches ou pauvres. C'est depuis la cité à cheval sur la rivière Danong que partaient les marchandises. Les pus lourdes par voie fluviale, jusqu'au centre du pays de l'herbe en remontant le fleuve ou alors au pays de la terre en le suivant jusqu'à son embouchure se jetant dans les eaux glacées de la mer du Nord. Toutes les autres marchandises s'acheminaient en de longs convois ou en caravanes d'un coté de la frontière comme de l'autre. Aychi était une petite ville rendue prospère par ces activités marchandes, toute fois elle avait été pratiquement rasée lors de la dernière guerre impliquant les deux états. Les échanges commerciaux entre les deux nations étaient encore entrain de renaître de leurs cendres, près de quinze ans après les combats qui avaient ravagés les deux pays.

Sakura releva la tête un instant quand elle entendit Akamaru arriver près du campement, puis elle se replongea dans les baumes qu'elle était entrain de confectionner. La belle et jeune médic-nin au cheveux étrangement roses avait pris les devants en profitant des moments de temps libre qu'elle avait en début de mission pour faire des réserves de médicaments au cas ou le retour devrait se faire dans le désordre et la précipitation. Le jeune maître-chien sauta de sa fidèle monture pour atterrir juste à coté de la kunochi aux cheveux si particuliers. Se redressant de toute sa hauteur, la demoiselle le fixa de ses yeux au vert émeraude resplendissant. Un éclair d'animosité traversa son regard.

- Kiba ! Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas mettre pied à terre ailleurs que dans mes herbes médicinales ? le reprit-elle en posant ses deux points sur les hanches en signe de protestation.

- Oh ! Excuses moi Sakura ! répondit le jeune homme qui surplombait la demoiselle d'au moins vingt centimètre.

Le sourire taquin qui barrait le visage légèrement anguleux, marqué de deux triangles rouges, aux muscles saillants et aux pommettes relevées fit comprendre à la ninja que son coéquipier avait encore fait exprès de l'embêter.

- Décidément, tu es aussi insupportable que Naruto. Marmonna-t-elle en se baissant à nouveau pour récupérer les ingrédients encore en état.

- Tu me flattes, mais je suis sur que c'est le seul point que nous avons en commun. Déclara fièrement le grand brun.

- Effectivement ! Naruto n'est pas aussi imbus de sa personne et lui au moins il sait quand il va trop loin. lui dis sèchement la médic-nin en laissant le shinobi interloqué.

Kiba senti un accès de rage monter en lui, mais il le réprima et du bien finir par admettre qu'il était allé un peut loin avec la fleure de cerisier. Il se dirigea vers Kurenai et Yamato qui semblaient discuté tactique de combat un peu plus loin sous un arbre. Son rapport une fois terminé, il revint à l'endroit ou il s'était fais remettre en place par sa coéquipière, les mains dans les poches tout en ressassent se qu'elle lui avait dit. Il fut tiré de sa réflexion par la voix masculine de son autre coéquipier.

- Tu as provoqué de la rage chez Sakura. Tu fais comme Naruto quand il veut qu'elle se mette hors d'elle. Tu la pousses à changer ses émotions. Résuma l'autre garçon de taille relativement élevée, les cheveux courts et noirs.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Saï et puis arrête tes stupidités. Ce n'est pas en faisant une analyse de tous nos faits et geste que tu découvriras un peu mieux se que sont les émotions. Cracha le maître-chien, agacé par l'intrusion de son étrange compagnon de route.

Kiba soupira et s'éloigna en laissant un jeune homme vêtu de noir, le visage fin, des yeux aussi foncés que ses vêtements et un sempiternel sourire collé sur les lèvres. Le jeune brun avait vraiment de la peine à comprendre le-dis Saï. C'était un garçon sortis de nulle part. Il avait entendu dire que depuis son plus jeune âge, il avait enduré une sorte de formation d'ANBU et qu'on l'avait poussé à annihiler toutes émotions. Suite à une mission dans l'équipe de Kakashi, le noiraud avait pris la décision de rester dans le monde des ninjas « normaux » et depuis, il analysait les comportements des autres afin de comprendre se qu'étaient les émotions. Cela donnait comme résultat un garçon au sourire mystérieux, parfois incompréhensible. Le jeune homme ne l'avait dit qu'à Sakura, mais en fait il avait lu quelque part qu'un sourire aidait toujours à commencer une discutions ou à mettre les autres en confiance. C'était donc pour cette raison qu'il gardait souvent ses lèvres étirées en un fin croissant. Cela n'avait pas toujours l'effet escompté, mais de manière générale sa technique fonctionnait.

Tout en continuant de marcher, le jeune homme vêtu lui aussi de vêtements à forte dominante noir, réajusta le col de sa veste d'hiver. Il tourna légèrement la tête quand il entendit son nom raisonner entre les arbres totalement dénudés. Kurenai les rappelaient, ils n'allaient pas tarder à reprendre la route. Ils avaient couvert la distance entre Konoha et cette frontière à une vitesse record, profitant du fait que jusqu'à la limite avec le pays de la terre ils pouvaient encore se déplacer comme des ninjas, d'arbre en arbre et se de manière extrêmement rapide. Après, ils devraient se transformer en de véritables habitants du pays qu'ils allaient traverser dans l'espoir de pouvoir retrouver et ramener le ninja disparu depuis maintenant six jours. Kakashi Hatake, l'un des ninjas qui devait être le plus puissant de tout le pays du feu en ce moment.

Les cinq voyageurs se regroupèrent autour de la belle kunochi aux yeux de braise qui semblait être la meneuse de la petite troupe. La jeune femme donna quelques explications sur le déroulement de la traversée de la ville d'Aychi. Ils profiteraient des nombreuses boutiques présentes dans la cité pour se faire chacun une garde-robe digne du plus pur habitant du pays de la terre. La sensei donna quelques recommandations sur les types de vêtements, les armes et surtout sur leur futur moyen de transport, les chevaux. Une fois dans la ville, ils se sépareraient pour acquérir leurs habits, les femmes iraient de leur coté et les hommes du leur. Un rendez-vous fut convenu deux heures plus tard chez le marchand de chevaux à la sortie de la ville. La petite troupe se mit en marche et commença à dévaler la pente escarpée qui menait à leur objectif.

* * *

Sakura observait toutes les femmes qu'elle croisait dans les rues marchandes de la petite ville. Après quelques minutes, elle avait pu remarquer les dissemblances entre les femmes du pays de l'herbe et les habitantes du pays de la terre. Si les premières semblaient vêtues de manière très similaire à celle du pays du feu, il n'en allait pas de même pour celles du second pays.

La kunochi aux cheveux roses remarqua rapidement que les femmes du pays ou elle devait se rendre portaient des vêtements à forte dominante brune et des bijoux en bois, en cuire et parfois en métal. Pas ou très peut de rutilance dans les toilettes que portaient ces dames. Elle observa aussi ce regard sombre et fier, leurs yeux restaient terriblement sauvages, même après la dernière guerre perdue. La plus part avaient des cheveux noirs ou bruns. Elle remarqua aussi ces empilements de vêtements savamment associés les uns aux autres qu'elles portaient. Kurenai contempla la mine concentrée de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à ces cotés.

- Malgré les airs de femmes fières, portant des tenues que te pourrais qualifier de démodées, elles sont d'un courage et d'une fidélité sans pareil. Au pays de la terre tout est noir ou blanc. Le gris n'existe pas. Elles sont entières, dans leurs positions comme dans leurs paroles. Je sais que leur habillement te semble compliqué, mais il est en fait rigoureusement étudié pour la vie dans l'environnement aride et froid du pays de la terre en hiver. Déclara simplement la jônin qui marchait près de Sakura.

- Elles me donnent l'impression de sortir d'une autre époque. Comme si je rencontrais des femmes du Moyen-âge. Répondit en souriant la demoiselle.

- Tu es perspicace ! le pays de la terre ressemble effectivement à un état féodal et c'est peut être se qui rend son infiltration si compliquée. Beaucoup de gens se font surprendre par ses coutumes ou parfois simplement par les manières de vivre de ses habitants.

Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent devant une boutique d'importation de vêtements du pays de la terre.

- Celle-ci fera l'affaire ! s'exclama joyeusement la belle au regard rouge.

- Kurenai-sensei, je ne vous savais pas férue de shoping. Plaisanta la rose en entrant dans l'échoppe.

- Ah ! Seulement quand je suis en mission ! répondit cette dernière du tac au tac.

Elles firent un premier tour du magasin, puis elles choisirent chacune leurs tenues. Kurenai aida sa cadette à opter pour les accessoires les plus adaptés à leur voyage. Une fois les nouveaux vêtements revêtus, les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers le point de rendez-vous, près de la sortie de la ville.

Sakura ne pu retenir un fin sourire à la vue des trois hommes qui l'accompagnaient dans ce périple. Yamato portait un simple pantalon de toile anthracite coincé dans ses grosses chaussures lacées lui montant à mis mollet, un épais col roulé en lainage noir, un manteau à chevrons marrons, une écharpe tricotée en gros fils de cachemire gris-noir et un diadème en acier noirci fort semblable à celui qu'il mettait en général. Jusque là, rien de bien drôle, mais le regard vert émeraude de la jeune kunochi se posa ensuite sur ses autres partenaires de mission. Le premier, Saï, portait un pantalon un peu trop ample pour lui. Ce dernier était noir, tout comme la toque de fourrure visée sur sa tête. Une veste en peau de mouton brune, un empilement de deux sous-pull de teinte bleu nuit et noir, un ceinturon en forme d'aigle et une pochette en cuir chocolat pour accueillir ses kunais. Le ninja spécialiste du combat à la peinture et des transmissions avait un petit air chevaleresque que Sakura n'aurait pas soupçonné chez lui. Quand au dernier personnage, elle savait de longue date qu'il était chevaleresque, parfois même à outrance. Kiba avait réussi à trouver une veste longue de couleur noir et à col de fourrure pareille à celle qu'il portait étant plus jeune à Konoha. Dessous, il avait revêtu un col-roulé rouge sombre, un pull brun par-dessus et un pantalon à la tinte identique. Une écharpe blanche flottait au vent derrière le jeune maître-chien aux deux triangles vermeils peints sur les joues. Tous les trois offraient un spectacle inhabituel. C'est fou comme les gens peuvent paraître différents en changeant leur apparence ou les couleurs qu'ils portent habituellement.

Kurenai ne pu, elle non plus, réprimer un sourire en voyant les têtes des deux jeunes hommes contemplant la kunochi aux cheveux roses qui l'accompagnait. La toute nouvelle maman était particulièrement fière des vêtements que sa cadette avait choisi. Elle portait un pull acajou en laine d'épaisseur moyenne qui descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Dessous, elle avait enfilé un pantalon noir de toile souple et moulante afin d'être à l'aise dans ses mouvements. Les canons du pantalon étaient pris dans les bottes à tige haute de cuire mordoré et maintenu par plusieurs boucles en cuivre. Dessous le pull-tunique elle avait enfilé un col roulé brun. Par-dessus le toute, elle portait un long manteau couleur tabac en peau de mouton à capuche. La couleur de son étrange chevelure étant un peu trop voyante pour le pays de la terre, elle avait noué un foulard de voile noir autour de sa tête. Ce dernier était maintenu sur le devant de sa tête par un épais serre tête en cuire marron incrusté de bille de métal doré et parsemé d'arabesques brodées en fil chocolat. Elle avait rajouté une paire de boucle d'oreille en métal cuivré de style créole et un collier sautoir constitué de perle de bois et de métal sombre. La jeune ninja était la classe incarnée dans cette tenue un peu sauvage et visiblement, cela ne laissait pas de marbre ses deux jeunes coéquipiers.

La petite équipe se regroupa, puis se dirigea vers le vaste entrepôt du vendeur de chevaux, à la sortie de la ville. Une odeur transportant de puissants relents en provenance du bâtiment fit grimacer Kiba et s'ébrouer Akamaru. L'odorat finement développé des deux compères allait probablement souffrir de la compagnie des équidés.

* * *

Les murs de pierre sombre dégoulinaient sous les éclats d'eau grise que la mer rejetait plus ou moins violement contre le rocher isolé au milieu des flots impétueux de la mer du Nord. Un vent froid et piquant faisait chanter sa voix stridente en s'engouffrant dans les couloirs étroits et sinueux de la citadelle noire. Le ciel avait perdu toutes couleurs autres que le gris ou l'ébène. Un ninja enveloppé d'un manteau brunâtre, flétri par l'usure et le climat sans merci du large, gravissait les escaliers dégoulinants menant au bâtiment le plus élevé, au centre de l'édifice de roche obscure. Il poussa la lourde porte en chaîne massif afin de pénétrer dans la salle principale faiblement éclairée par une cheminée au feu mourant. Plusieurs autres shinobis dormaient, allongés à même le sol, en travers de la vaste pièce. Le ninja se fraya un chemin entre les corps tout en prenant garde de n'éveiller personne sur son passage. Une fois de l'autre coté, il gravit un large escalier menant à l'étage supérieur. Un frisson lui dévala l'échine alors qu'il approchait de la porte de l'appartement privé du seigneur Azerti. L'homme hésita avant de frapper à l'entrée du géant aux yeux verts si meurtriers. Trois coups résonnèrent distinctement dans la tour endormie, puis une voix grave lui ordonna d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, le ninja pu remarquer qu'il se trouvait dans une sorte de salon bureau parfaitement éclairé par l'éclat d'un feu ronronnant de toutes ses flammes, mais très vite, il ramena toute son attention à la silhouette capée de brun qui se tenait face à la fenêtre, contemplant il ne savait quoi.

- Alors ? questionna sèchement le géant de plus d'un mètre nonante.

- Il n'a toujours pas parlé… lâcha précautionneusement le combattant au manteau terni et usé jusqu'à la corde.

L'imposant personnage se retourna lentement pour faire face à ce ridicule ninja de la terre qui lui servait de soldat. Tous ces pauvres idiots sans dons héréditaires et sans classes qui se croyaient être de grands combattants, ils se croyaient puissants, pourtant ils ne connaissaient rien de la vrai puissance. Le seigneur Azerti les méprisaient tous plus violement les uns que les autres, toute fois sa hargne envers ces incapables était moins présente depuis qu'il avait capturé ce ninja aux cheveux gris et à l'œil gauche si particulier.

- Tu vas me faire croire que Fuyuhira se charge de lui depuis près de 12 heures et qu'il n'a toujours rien avoué ! Gronda l'homme à la voix teintée d'échos métallique.

- Je… Oui maître ! répondit le pauvre shinobi en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Quel incapable ! rugit le redouté seigneur de la lignée massacrée voici près de quinze ans. Ce misérable vermisseau me fait honte. Ce n'est pourtant pas bien compliqué de faire parler un homme. Maugréa-t-il en saisissant un fouet conçu pour rabattre les troupeaux de bovidés suspendu à l'une des poutres au dessus de la cheminée.

D'un pas rapide et déterminé il se dirigea vers la porte de ses appartements qu'il fit presque voler en éclat quand il l'ouvrit. Plus bas, au fond de la salle, les combattants à présents éveillés par le vacarme s'écartèrent pour laisser passer leur maître. Personne n'aurait eu la folie de rester en travers de son chemin à moins de vouloir mourir instantanément. Les colères de l'ombre brune systématiquement encapuchonnée étaient fréquentes, toute fois celles de cette envergure ne présageaient généralement rien d'autre que la mort ou d'atroces souffrances.

Courant à la suite de son maître, le ninja au manteau usé ne pu réprimer un sentiment de pitié pour le malheureux ninja capturé il y a une semaine, près du village faisant face à la citadelle noire. Il avait pu l'apercevoir une ou deux fois et visiblement Fuyuhira ne lui avait fait aucune remise de peine dans ses traitements pour le faire avouer d'où il venait ou encore pour qui il travaillait. Ce jeune ninja devait vraiment être très fort pour soutenir des interrogatoires pareils au vue de se qu'il lui faisait subir.

Les deux hommes étaient sortis de la tour centrale et se dirigeaient vers une aille donnant sur la plus haute falaise sous une pluie battante et glaciale. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bâtiment par une large ouverture en forme d'arche donnant sur une vaste salle au plafond vouté. Un escalier s'ouvrait à l'extrémité de l'immense salle, s'enfonçant dans le sol d'ébène. Le seigneur Azerti s'y engouffra et dévala la trentaine de marches pour se retrouvé dans un couloir froid et humide, constamment fouetté par le vent qui s'insinuait par les petites ouvertures donnant sur la falaise. Il se dirigea sans hésiter vers une porte se situant au milieu de l'allée suintante, des torches vacillantes éclairant le chemin des deux hommes. Une fois arrivé devant la porte en métal, il la poussa sans efforts et pénétra dans un nouveau couloir, beaucoup plus court, comme une sorte d'antichambre. Un second battant, de bois cette fois, lui résista le temps qu'il assène un violent coupe d'épaule dans le chaîne gonflé par l'humidité marine.

A l'intérieur se tenait trois hommes, les deux premiers se retournèrent brusquement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas, le troisième frissonna quand le vent froid qui s'engouffrait par l'ouverture vint lécher ses pieds nus et ses flans mouillés d'un mélange de sueur et de sang.

- Fuyuhira ! Espèce d'incapable ! Je ne te paye pas pour prendre du bon temps aux prisons, mais pour faire parler cette charogne. Hurla le seigneur capé de brun.

Le concerné eu un mouvement de recul en constatant les deux lueurs vertes qui se mettaient à scintiller doucement, prémices d'une rage intense et violente.

- Pardonnez moi seigneur, mais cet homme est vraiment coriace… bafouilla le serviteur de petite taille au physique ingrat.

- Te pardonner ? Tu mériterais que je te mette à sa place. Cracha froidement le géant. Retire-moi toute ce cheni d'aiguilles d'acier et de kunaïs !

Le bourreau, aidé du second homme qui était à ses cotés retirèrent une douzaine de sembons et quatre kunaïs des chaires du ninja, maintenu les bras au dessus de la tête par des chaînes meurtrissant ses deux poignets. Le malheureux gémi à plusieurs reprises quand le métal fut retiré de son corps. Il avait de la peine à garder toute sa lucidité, mais il savait pertinemment qui était l'homme à la voix gutturale qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle éclairée par de vulgaires torches.

- Je vais te montrer comment on s'occupe des fortes têtes. Clama de sa voix haineuse le leader du clan massacré.

Le concerné se plaça face au prisonnier tout en laissant tomber mollement la lanière de cuire part terre. Lentement, il étendit son bas afin de prendre un maximum d'élan dans son mouvement. Kakashi fixa son vis-à-vis de son regard rendu vitreux par le manque de sommeil, la fatigue et la douleur.

Les yeux de l'argenté se crispèrent, comme tout son corps d'ailleurs, quand la lanière mordit sa chair pour la première fois. La fine bande en peau de bœuf claqua à plusieurs reprises, entre coupée par les gémissements de souffrance du shinobi de Konoha. A chaque coup, une longue strie rougeâtre venait s'ajouter à celles déjà présentes. Inlassablement, le seigneur brun posait les mêmes questions. « D'où viens-tu ? Qui es-tu ? Pour qui travailles-tu ? » Et inlassablement, aucunes réponses ne venaient le satisfaire. Rageusement, il asséna un coup d'une rare violence qui arracha un cri rauque et profond à l'épouvantail se tordant de douleur.

- Détachez-le ! Ordonna-t-il d'une voix emplie de mauvaises intentions.

Ces deux larbins s'exécutèrent sous les yeux emplis de répulsion du shinobi au manteau de toile usée. Chaque cri du jeune homme lui fendait un peu plus le cœur. Il détestait son maître pour ses envies sanguinaires et cette violence dont il était parfois capable de faire preuve sans les moindres remords. Le corps à l'origine pâle du ninja du pays du feu était pratiquement recouvert de lignes sanguinolentes. Le fouet avait mis en lambeau une bonne partie du pantalon du jeune homme, de son dos dénudé et de son tors par la même occasion.

Une fois ces deux poignets libérés de la morsure des fers, Kakashi s'affala lourdement contre le mur glacé de la salle. Sa respiration saccadée lui arrachait des convulsions de douleurs. L'ombre brune s'approcha de lui et soudainement, lui asséna deux violents coups de points dans la cage thoracique. L'argenté s'effondra à terre, le souffle coupé. Son tortionnaire en profita pour le roué de coups de pieds et de coups de points. Tentant de se protéger du mieux qu'il le pouvait, le shinobi se recroquevilla en position fœtal. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée et sifflante. Tout son corps le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il ne sentait plus vraiment les coups, tout n'était qu'une effroyable douleur permanente. Un gout de sang avait pris possession de sa bouche et un filet de liquide poisseux ne tarda pas à dévaler sa joue là ou le fouet avait laissé une strie déchiquetée dans le masque bleu marin du shinobi. Lentement, il se sentit partir. C'était comme si un tourbillon noir venait le recouvrir petit à petit, faisant tournoyer son corps meurtri dans tous les sens pour mieux le rejeter dans les abimes ou sur le pavage glacé de la salle. Un coup de botte cloutée un peu plus violent que les autres atteignit son bas ventre, lui arrachant un râle douloureux et le faisant verser définitivement dans l'inconscience.

Le maître Azerti ne voyant plus aucuns signes de vie chez sa victime finit par ordonner au combattant qui le suivait depuis la tour principale de ramène le prisonnier dans sa cellule. Sans une parole, le ninja s'exécuta et saisi le corps inanimé par les aisselles. Lentement, il le traîna à travers le couloir et le fit entrer dans sa cellule. S'assurant que personne ne le voyait, l'homme allongea l'argenté avec douceur et se débarrassa de son manteau élimé par les années pour le déposé sur le corps ensanglanté et tremblant de fièvre du jeune combattant. Sans dire un mot, le shinobi sorti de la pièce exigüe, referma à clef la vieille porte vermoulue pour se préparer à reprendre sa veillée de garde. Une petite idée venait de germer dans sa tête, probablement qu'elle paraissait insignifiante, mais se serait toujours ça qu'il pouvait faire pour aider le pauvre détenteur du sharingan allongé inconscient dans sa sombre cellule.

En repassant devant la salle de torture, la voix caverneuse de l'ombre capée résonna violement alors qu'elle passait un savon à son incapable de serviteur qui officiait aussi comme bourreau. Le shinobi ne pu retenir ses lèvres de s'étirer au son des insultes qui pleuvaient sur Fuyuhira. Tranquillement, le ninja pénétra dans la première pièce, au bas des escaliers. Cette ancienne cellule avait été aménagée pour les gardes assignés à la surveillance de la prison. D'un ameublement relativement spartiate composé d'une simple table, de deux chaises en bois, quelques étagères emplies de registres des prisonniers ou encore de livres poussiéreux, l'ancienne cage à détenu se démarquait juste de ses voisines par la présence d'une cheminée ronronnante et donc par la douce chaleur qui y régnait. Le combattant tira l'un des sièges de bois pour s'y asseoir en attendant que les trois personnages encore dans la salle de torture ne sortent pour se rendre dans le donjon, au centre de la citadelle.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence juste interrompu par les craquements des buches, des pas rapides et saccadés résonnèrent dans le couloir froid et humide. Une poignée de secondes plus tard, ils furent suivis de ceux plus calmes et plus lourds du géant Azerti. Ce dernier s'arrêta à l'entrée de la loge du gardien et fixa son regard vert, seul élément visible de son visage, sur le shinobi.

- Kinnao ! Garde un œil sur cette vermine. Ordonna d'une voix de stentor le maître du clan.

- Bien Seigneur. Répondit le gardien en se relevant de sa chaise pour s'incliner en guise de salut

Le géant capé de brun allait passer la porte pour remonter à la surface de l'île quand il se retourna pour darder le combattant de son regard mortel. Il resta là à le fixer intensément. Le gardien de prison senti une sueur froide couler le long de son échine. Il appréhendait ce que son maître allait dire. Il était presque sur de savoir de quoi il allait parler. A chaque fois qu'il voulait savoir quelque chose sur lui, il prenait cet air indéfinissable Dans ces instants, mieux valait se tenir à carreau car nul ne pouvait prédire se qui pouvait passer dans la tête du seigneur Azerti.

- Comment va-t-il ? Questionna-t-il presque dans un murmure.

- Il…Il va… bien. Bredouilla Kinnao d'une voix littéralement imperceptible.

- Mmm…. Marmonna le géant en remontant les marches de pierre.

Son pat lourd fini par ne plus résonner dans les escaliers, ni dans la salle voutée. Il était parti. Le gardien soupira pour se redonner contenance. Ces situations étranges étaient bien se qu'il détestait le plus après ces scènes de torture auxquelles il devait parfois assister. Sans perdre de temps, il quitta la loge de gardien en prenant bien soin de fermer la porte pour garder la chaleur à l'intérieur. Il se dirigea vers une petite issue donnant dans un réduit sous les escaliers de pierre. Il en sorti un chariot recouvert de plusieurs bols en fer. Puis sortant un lourd trousseau de clé de ces poches, il ouvrit une armoire en bois ou s'empilait du pain pour les prisonniers. Il sorti deux immenses cercles de cet aliment durci par le temps passé sur les étagères qu'il rompit pour les répartir dans la dizaine de gamelles métallisées alignées sur le chariot. Il poussa son chargement jusque devant la porte de sa loge. Il pénétra à nouveau dans la chaleur douce de la pièce et se dirigea vers la source de cette si agréable température pour en retirer un chaudron de soupe brune que les cuisines lui avaient livré plutôt dans la journée. Quand il faisait froid Kinnao ne supportait pas de donner cette soupe, déjà infâme, aux prisonniers sans la réchauffer. Au moins, ils auraient un peu de chaleur en lieu et place du gout que cette mixture aurait du avoir, mais ne possédait pas.

Le gardien procéda à sa tournée, mais ne pénétra pas dans deux des cellules. La première était celle de Kakashi et la seconde se trouvait tout au fond du couloir, bien au-delà des pièces habitées par les autres détenus. En effet, la prison n'était pas pleine en ce moment. Il se muni d'un bol de fer plain, d'un bout de pain et d'un nouveau pichet d'eau. Tranquillement, il se dirigea vers la dernière porte et fit tourner la clé dans la serrure. Cette dernière grinça brutalement et fini par céder sous la pression de la clé. Le ninja donna un petit coup d'épaule dans la porte pour que cette dernière daigne bien s'ouvrir. En même temps qu'il entrait dans la cellule, la lumière des torches vacillantes inonda l'endroit. Cette intrusion lumineuse obligea l'habitant de la pièce à se protéger le visage de la trop soudaine clarté.

- Ki… Kinnao ? C'est… toi ? Murmura une voix masculine grave, mais enrouée ou l'on pouvait sentir percer de la crainte.

- Oui ! Tu vas bien ? demanda gentiment l'interpellé.

- J'ai l'impression que tu me pose cette question depuis des années… déclara mollement le prisonnier.

- Peut-être parce que c'est vrai. Répondit simplement le shinobi en souriant.

Le gardien posa la nourriture devant le détenu qui tendit un bras maigre vers la précieuse pitance. Son mouvement lui décrocha un accès de toux rauque, lui arrachant un rictus de souffrance. Le shinobi remonta les pants d'un vieux manteau de toile grise sur les épaules blanches d'ou perçaient des cicatrices violettes.

- Tu aurais vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici… Marmonna le ninja âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années.

- Toujours… le mot… pour rire… plaisanta le détenu en reprenant son souffle.

Kinnao sourit presque tendrement à l'homme assis par terre. Il aurait pu être son fils, parfois il avait même l'impression de le connaître comme si il l'avait élevé. Au fond, il n'avait pas tord. Le gardien devait être la seule personne que le jeune homme connaisse en dehors du Seigneur Azerti.

- J'aurais besoin de tes talents, une fois que tu auras fini de manger. Lâcha subitement l'homme mûr.

- Pour le nouveau ? demanda simplement le prisonnier en mâchonnant le pain qu'il avait mis tremper dans la soupe.

- Oui… Il l'a mis dans un sacré état. Je n'ai pas vu de détenu supporter de telles tortures sans avouer depuis bien longtemps. Fuyuhira c'est même repris un savon du chef sur son incapacité à lui arracher les informations souhaitées. Remarque, l'affreux n'a réussi qu'à le battre jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance. Ricana le gardien.

- Le maître ne varie décidément pas ses techniques, il ne sait faire que ça… Frapper jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Déclara d'une voix endurcie par la haine le détenu.

Le ninja se baissa pour détacher les poignets amaigris du jeune homme, puis il l'aida à se relever. Un instant, le prisonnier tituba. Soutenu par Kinnao, ils se dirigèrent vers la porte en chaîne de la cellule du shinobi de Konoha.

Le bruit de la serrure, crissant sous la pression de la clé rouillée, tira l'argenté des méandres cauchemardesques dans lesquelles il flottait. La seule sensation identifiable pour lui fut le froid du pavage transperçant son corps, puis ce fut cette sensation étrange du sang coagulant au contact de l'élément glacé. Un grincement sonore mis le peut de sens qu'il arrivait encore à ressentir en alerte. Dans un effort douloureux, Kakashi tourna la tête et essaya d'ouvrir ses paupières soudées par l'inconscience. La lumière fit apparaître un rictus désagréable sur le visage épuisé du jeune homme. Ses yeux se fixèrent, malgré la violence de la luminosité, sur l'ombre qui s'approchait de lui. Dans un sursaut de terreur, il essaya de reculer tout son corps le plus loin possible du personnage qui venait d'entrer dans la cellule. Ce mouvement brusque arracha un profond cri de douleur à l'argenté quand ses membres se réveillèrent. Tout son dos l'élança violement, ainsi que sa poitrine. Tous les derniers événements lui revinrent en souvenir, ce qui provoqua des tremblements quand ses yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur la silhouette enroulée dans un long manteau qui s'approchait toujours de lui.

- Noooonnn… Laissez-moi….. Souffla-t-il en toussant sous l'effort que lui demandaient ces paroles.

Le ninja, tremblant, avait essayé de parler le plus forts possibles, peine perdue car cette action venait de se répercuter par un éclair de souffrance lui fendant le crâne en deux. Un profond gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres pendant qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même dans une position défensive au possible.

Ces yeux se voilèrent. L'ombre s'avançait doucement, étrange se dit-il. Se fut ses dernières pensées avant de sombrer à nouveau dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience.


	9. Chapter 9 : Prise de bec et escarmouche

****

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 9 : Prise de bec et escarmouche

Tsunade posa son regard noisette sur le village de Konoha. La vie suivait son court, loin des soucis, des dangers de toutes guerres, des menaces et de toutes ces préoccupations qui faisaient le quotidien de la blonde sannin depuis qu'elle était devenue Hokage du pays du feu. Elle aimait beaucoup prendre parfois le temps de s'arrêter et contempler ces gens qui formaient le peuple qu'elle se devait de protéger et de maintenir à l'écart de tous dangers. La leader du village de la feuille sentait un peu de courage revenir quand elle voyait ces enfants, ces mères, ces pères et ces ninjas qui avaient placés leurs confiances en elle pour les guider. Même dans les moments les plus durs, elle retrouvait par le bief de ces instants de contemplation, un peu de motivation et d'énergie. Elle aimait Konoha et le pays du feu.

Une porte s'ouvrant gentiment, tira la blonde de ces réflexions. Quelqu'un venait d'entrer sans frapper. Faisant volte face pour savoir à qui elle avait affaire, elle découvrit Jiraya la regardant, un sourire en coin.

- Tu sembles surprise de me voir. Fit remarquer le sannin. Pourtant c'est toi qui m'as fait quérir que je sache. Rajouta-t-il en dardant de ses yeux noirs la femme qui se trouvait devant lui.

- C'est vrai. Excuse-moi, j'ai oublié que j'avais demandé à Shizune de te convoquer. Avoua en rougissant honteusement l'Hokage.

- Tu ne me sembles pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui. Souligna l'homme aux cheveux blancs en portant sa main à son menton, l'air pensif.

- Je vais bien, ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que cette histoire avec le pays de la terre me préoccupe plus que je ne veux bien me l'avouer. Soupira la blonde.

D'un pas traînant, la sannin regagna sa chaise derrière son bureau tout en invitant son ancien coéquipier à s'asseoir d'un geste de la main.

- Il paraît que tu as des nouvelles de nos actions du coté d'Iwa ? Questionna tranquillement l'homme aux deux lignes rouges courant le long de son visage.

- Oui, j'attends Genma pour nous les exposer. Il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Shizune est partie le chercher. Lâcha mollement l'interpellée.

- Schizune… Genma et Schizune… Mais c'est que sa sonnerait bien. Plaisanta l'ermite des grenouilles en ricanant.

- Jiraya ! Tu es vraiment impossible ! Même si ça sonne bien, ils sont bien trop timides autant l'un que l'autre pour se rendre compte de ce genre de chose et pourtant je peux t'assurer que je veille au grain depuis un moment. S'exclama l'Hokage, énervée par son vis-à-vis.

- Quoi ? Et après c'est moi qui suis impossible ? Tu t'es entendue ? Alors comme ça tu veilles au grain, mais bons sang tu es pire que moi, Tsunade. Si le village savait sa, se n'est pas moi que l'on traiterait de pervers. Eructa le sannin d'un air faussement outré.

La discussion tourna court car trois coups sonores résonnèrent contre la porte du bureau. Les deux personnes citées plutôt firent leur entrée, un regard plain d'incompréhension, sous les éclaires qui brillaient dans les yeux de leur cheffe et sous le sourire mesquin de son ancien coéquipier.

Genma laissa passer la jeune assistante de l'Hokage pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir pendant qu'il restait debout pour faire sa présentation. Des nouvelles de toutes les équipes étaient parvenues ces derniers jours et l'affaire semblait prendre des tournures étranges. Sur la demi-douzaine d'équipes envoyées, seule celle de Kakashi avait eu de gros ennuis, mais l'avantage était qu'ils avaient découvert une cellule de la si secrète organisation « Ketsueki daichi » au sud de la ville de Miso. Pour les autres escouades de renseignements envoyées au pays de la terre, seule deux n'avaient rien trouvé et avaient du se rendre dans d'autres régions pour continuer leur quête d'informations. Les équipes placées dans les territoires qui avaient tenté de se soulever contre le Tsuchikage peut de temps au par avant avaient tout de suite pu faire le lien entre l'organisation et le soulèvement. Celle basée à Iwa avait fait aussi quelques découvertes intéressantes, mais d'une gravité particulièrement dangereuse si elles s'avéraient être fondées. En effet, il semblait qu'une taupe se trouve dans l'entourage proche du leader du pays de la terre. Ne pouvant se laisser démasquer en avertissant le chef du village d'Iwa, les membres de l'équipe avaient fait parvenir tous les renseignements en leur possession au commandant ANBU et à l'Hokage. Geste qui avait mené à cette rencontre dans le bureau de la blonde sannin.

- Résumons ! Ordonna la belle aux yeux brun noisette. Nous avons des soupçons sur l'entourage proche du Tsuchikage. Nous avons aussi une organisation secrète qui fromente des soulèvements dans les régions éloignées du village d'Iwa, ensuite nous avons des meurtriers qui sévissent sur nos terres en prenant les vies de victimes aussi différentes les unes des autres. Il y a aussi l'un de nos meilleurs ninjas enlevés sur le territoire d'un clan dont nous avions organisé l'anéantissement durant la dernière grande guerre.

- Il m'apparaît tout à fait clairement que les meurtres et l'enlèvement de Kakashi sont liés. Le clan Azerti semble plus que jamais avoir survécu. Dans un certains sens, ces attentats pourraient avoir été commandités par des personnes souhaitant à nouveau la guerre entre nos deux pays. Peut-être s'agit-il de cette organisation et peut-être est-elle liée avec cette taupe au palais du Tsuchikage. Exposa Shizune en fronçant les sourcils sous la concentration.

- Il y a trop de « peut-être » pour que cela puisse tenir la route. Il faut plus d'éléments concrets. Déclara l'Hokage après une minute de réflexion sur les paroles de sa subordonnée. Mais je concède que cela pourrait être une possibilité.

- En tout cas, une chose est sure. Le clan Azerti est définitivement vivant. Reste à déterminer si la vague de meurtre vient d'un esprit de vengeance propre au clan ou si elle est commanditée par quelqu'un d'autre. Le problème c'est que je vois mal comment infiltré un groupe sensé avoir disparu depuis des années et qui de surcroit retient l'un de nos meilleurs shinobis. Résuma le jeune commandant ANBU.

- Je ne vois qu'une solution. Déclara le sannin légendaire resté muet jusqu'à présent.

Trois pairs d'yeux se tournèrent dans sa direction en quête d'une réponse qu'ils espéraient, puisse les aider à progresser.

- Il faut plus de renseignements. Nous devons faire parvenir aux équipes les pièces du puzzle qu'elles doivent découvrir pour que nous puissions avancer dans notre compréhension de la situation. Je pense qu'il serait aussi judicieux d'intégrer l'escouade de Kurenai dans cette quête, bien que cela ne soit pas sa mission première, je pense qu'ils peuvent nous être d'une grande utilité sur le terrain. Expliqua calmement l'ermite des grenouilles.

- Soit, je veux bien appliquer ton idée, mais nous sommes contre le temps. Avons-nous vraiment la possibilité d'attendre plus d'informations alors que des meurtres peuvent survenir d'un moment à l'autre et que Ketsueki daichi trame des choses dans le dos du gouvernement du pays de la terre ? demanda Tsunade.

- Je pense qu'il faut informer le Tsuchikage de la possible présence d'un traître dans son entourage proche. Une délégation doit être envoyée dans ce sens et aussi dans le but de collecter des informations à l'intérieur même du palais. Pour le reste, c'est aux équipes de faire leur travail, mais comme le clan Azerti détient probablement Kakashi, je pense qu'ils vont se calmer un moment si ils découvrent pour qui il travail. Répondit l'homme aux cheveux d'une blancheur si particulière et tranchant avec son regard aiguisé et les traits de son visage encore souples.

- Vous avez raison Jiraya-sama. Il faut prévenir le Tsuchikage et mener une enquête au sein du gouvernement du pays de la terre, mais qui pouvons-nous envoyer ? interrogea Genma en s'appuyant contre le bureau de Tsunade.

- Il va de soit que nous devons envoyer nos meilleurs éléments. Déclara Shizune d'une voix calme.

- Tout à fait ! C'est pourquoi je propose que l'équipe soit composée de deux personnes. S'exclama le sannin légendaire.

Tsunade eu soudain un sursaut en voyant ou son idiot de coéquipier voulait en venir. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour l'abreuver d'insultes et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient là pour travailler et non pour faire office d'agence matrimoniale, mais l'homme aux lignes rouges fut plus rapide qu'elle.

- Je propose que vous vous rendiez tous les deux à Iwa. Déclara de son air le plus détaché le vieil homme.

- Pourquoi nous ? questionna l'assistante.

- Parce que le Tsuchikage vous connaît et sait que vous êtes des personnes de confiance. Répondit le sannin. De plus, vous êtes parmi nos meilleurs ninjas. Il ne sera pas difficile de vous trouvez un alibi pour pénétrer dans le palais de ce cher Chomei. Déclara-t-il négligemment.

- Mmh… Il me semble que cela soit en effet la seule solution pour être vraiment sur de la sécurité du chef du village d'Iwa. Lâcha pensivement le jeune commandant en se frottant une main derrière la nuque.

Tsunade fulminait derrière son bureau. Elle aurait déjà envoyé son point plain de chakra dans la face de cet imbécile de Jiraya si les deux autres ninjas n'avaient pas été présents dans la même pièce qu'eux. Rageusement, elle faisait tournoyer un kunaï entre ces doigts, à l'abri des regards, sous le bureau. Il ne perdait rien pour attendre ce « vieil ermite pas net » comme se plaisait à le surnommer Naruto. Elle fut tirée de ces plans belliqueux quand elle se rendit compte que les trois personnes attendaient qu'elle donne son approbation pour cette mission.

- Je… On vous donnera tous les détails de la mission d'ici ce soir. En attendant vous pouvez disposez et vous préparez pour le voyage. Vous allez probablement quitter le village demain aux aurores. Déclara-t-elle en essayant de conserver son air le plus calme qu'elle se connaissait.

- Bien Hokage-sama ! Répondirent les trois ninjas présents en se levant pour quitter le bureau.

Ils avaient pratiquement atteint la porte de la vaste pièce quand la voix rageuse de la blonde sannin retenti.

- Jiraya ! Reste ici ! Tu veux ?

L'homme aux cheveux blanc se raidit en laissant une grimace faire danser ses stries rouges pendant que les deux jônins passaient à coté de lui en pouffant de rire l'un autant que l'autre. L'ermite des grenouilles allait se prendre un sacré savon. Une fois dans le couloir ils décidèrent d'un commun accord d'aller manger un bol de ramen chez Ishikaru tout en organisant leur mission. Au fond d'elle Shizune était plus qu'heureuse de pouvoir quitter son bureau et ainsi ne pas avoir à endurer la colère de sa supérieure. Rien qu'en entendant la manière dont Tsunade avait appelé le sannin légendaire laissait présager une colère terrible. Les murs du bureau allaient trembler. L'assistante préférait ne pas savoir pourquoi. Tranquillement, Genma et cette dernière se dirigèrent vers le restaurant en discutant paisiblement de leur futur voyage.

* * *

Caché derrière le divan, au fond du cabinet, Jiraya tenta un coup d'œil discret en direction du bureau de son ancienne coéquipière. Un carton plain de dossier lui effleura le dessus de la tête une fraction de seconde après.

- Tsunade, je t'en conjure. Ne te mets pas dans de états pareils, tu risques de te blesser et moi aussi par la même occasion. Implora l'homme aux cheveux blanc en se recroquevillant derrière son abri de fortune.

- Quoi ! Comment oses-tu encore ouvrir cette aberration de la nature que tu possèdes en lieu et place de la bouche ? Comment est-il possible de proposer de pareilles stupidités, à des jônins de hauts niveaux de surcroit ? Comment as-tu osé Jiraya ? Interrogea d'une voix glaciale l'Hokage qui ressemblait à une furie plus qu'autre chose.

- Mais j'ai fait ça pour leur bien, Tsunade chérie… Geignit le sannin.

- Leur bien ? Mais tu te fous de moi espèce de vieux crapaud ? Tu envoies mon assistante et le commandant des ANBU en mission tout les deux pour leur bien? Ah mais je ris ! Comme par hasard juste après une petite discussion sur le fait qu'ils iraient bien ensemble. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste psychopathe doublé d'un pervers qui passe son temps à déblatérer des âneries ! Hurla la femme.

- Je passe peut-être mon temps à raconter des âneries, mais ce n'est pas moi qui me targue de veiller au grain entre mon assistante et ce même chef des ANBU ! Ironisa l'homme au deux bandes de peinture rouge en se redressant.

- Jirayia !!! Espèce de… de… de… Bégaya rageusement la belle aux yeux noisette.

- Tu disais ? interrogea-t-il de son air le plus moqueur qui soit.

Tsunade n'en pouvait plus de son insolence, de ses stupidités à répétition et de cette fichue manière qu'il avait de lui rappeler ses défauts ou les paroles qu'elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas dire. De dépit, elle se laissa choir sur sa chaise de bureau.

- Tu baisses déjà les bras ? Ricana son ancien coéquipier. Je t'ai connu plus tenace et persévérante. Ironisa-t-il sournoisement.

- Tais-toi vieux ringard ! Tu veux qu'ils partent en mission pour leur bien ? Soit, alors arrange-toi pour leur trouver un alibi béton pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans le palais de Chomei sans se faire pincer comme des débutants. Ordonna-t-elle. Et je ne veux pas savoir se que tu as trouvé comme idée lubrique. Tu es responsable du bon déroulement de cette mission. De plus, tu remplaceras Genma à la tête de l'ANBU pendant son absence. Et soit heureux que je ne t'engage pas comme assistant. Railla-t-elle en lui tendant une feuille d'ordre de mission vierge.

- Tu es vraiment sur de ne pas vouloir savoir qu'elle couverture je vais leur trouver ? Demanda narquoisement le sannin en souriant de toutes ses dents blanches.

- Non ! cracha-t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi ? implora-t-il en prenant son plus bel air de chien battu.

- Parce que je sais très bien ce que tu vas proposer comme couverture, vieux pervers. Hurla-t-elle. Maintenant sors de ce bureau avant que je ne face un malheur. Ordonna-t-elle tout en lui indiquant la porte de sa main droite.

L'homme se leva un sourire victorieux vissé sur ses lèvres fines et sorti du bureau de Tsunade en jubilant de sa magnifique réussite du jour.

* * *

Elle courait. Ses cheveux noirs volaient derrière son visage fin. Il l'appelait, mais elle ne l'entendait pas. S'arrêter ne semblait pas vraiment dans ses intentions. Il tendit une main tremblante dans sa direction, il aurait voulu la toucher, s'assurer que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

- Maman ! Attends-moi ! Cria-t-il de toutes ses forces.

La belle silhouette aux cheveux d'ébène continuait sa course, pire elle accélérait et bientôt elle allait disparaître au loin. Il courut pour tenter de la rattraper quand tout à coup, ses pieds s'empêtrèrent dans des racines sorties de nulle part. Il releva la tête, mais elle avait disparu. Il baissa ses yeux humides pour voir dans quoi ses pieds avaient trébuché. Un craquement le fit sursauter. Sur le sentier que sa mère venait d'emprunté se trouvait maintenant une autre femme aux cheveux noirs. Elle était à quelques mètres de lui et s'approcha gentiment. Il la connaissait. Ces yeux rouges, il les avait déjà vus. Sa voie se leva dans un murmure ;

- Kurenai…

- J'arrive ! répondit-elle d'une voix lointaine.

L'argenté voulu se relever, mais toutes ses forces semblèrent le quitter subitement. Un souffle glacial vint l'envelopper d'un film invisible, transformant le paysage en une vaste plaine enneigée.

- Kurenai… J'ai froid, j'ai si froid… gémi-t-il.

- Reste avec moi ! Sembla-t-elle crier en lui tendant une main fine.

- J'ai si froid… Murmura-t-il. Aide-moi ! S'il te plait ! Aide-moi ! L'implora-t-il d'une voix brisée par la tristesse.

Il vit la jeune femme devenir floue, puis s'étioler petit à petit alors qu'une douleur sourde lui martelait les côtes. Il voulu l'appeler une dernière fois, mais son cri se transforma définitivement en un profond râle de souffrance. Une main glacée se déplaça le long de son flan. Par moment une faible chaleur en émanait. Kakashi émergea de ce songe étrange et ouvrit doucement ces yeux. Ses pupilles étaient lourdes, si lourdes.

L'ombre était toujours là, mais se n'était pas celle qui portait un capuchon, il s'agissait de celle aux longs cheveux noirs tachetés de mèches blanches là ou il avait reçu des coups sur la tête. C'est celle qu'il apercevait parfois entre deux accès de fièvre ou deux pertes de conscience. Il ne savait pas qui était cette personne, mais son instinct lui souffla de se méfier. Dans un réflexe de bête emprisonnée, il essaya de s'éloigner d'elle. Le début du mouvement le convainquit de ne pas continuer. Ses flans venaient de l'élancer comme jamais, lui arrachant un hoquet de douleur. Probablement qu'une ou même plusieurs cotes étaient brisées. La main glacée se déplaça pour faire pression sur l'épaule qu'il avait essayé de soulever.

- Ne bouge pas ! Tu n'es pas en état. Déclara sobrement une voix grave, mais inconnue.

- Qui… Qui êtes… vous ? murmura-t-il faiblement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de connaître mon nom. Il ne sortira jamais de ces murs, alors inutile de le connaître. Répondit fermement l'homme en déplaçant une lampe à huile pour continuer de soigner le ninja de Konoha.

La lueur de la flemme laissa apparaître le visage de l'ombre aux yeux brillants de fièvre de Kakashi. Il s'agissait en fait d'un homme paraissant à peine plus jeune que lui. Malgré une balafre qui zébrait toute sa face depuis l'arcade sourcilière gauche jusqu'à la zone au dessous du coin droits de sa bouche, il avait des traits jeunes, mais tristes et résignés. Comment ne pas l'être quand on savait qu'on ne verrait jamais que du jour, que le liserai blanc qui rentrait dans votre cellule par l'interstice qui servait de soupirail. La flamme dansa et l'argenté put contempler les pupilles de son étrange soigneur. Un sursaut de surprise le frappa quand il vit la couleur des iris du jeune détenu qui le soignait avec une sorte de chakra vert comme le faisait les médic-nin.

- Que t'arrive-t-il étranger ? Tu n'as jamais vu la pupille du clan Yuhi ? Questionna-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

- Tes yeux… souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils ne te plaisent pas ? Rajouta-t-il en ricanant.

- Ils… Kurenai… Murmura entre deux inspirations sifflantes, épuisé, le ninja copieur en fermant ses paupières trop lourdes.

Le prisonnier eu un mouvement de recul au son du prénom de la jeune femme. Un instant il resta le regard perdu dans la fixation du mur de pierre noir qui constituait le font du cachot. Le bruit de la porte grinçant sous la force de Kinnao, venant le chercher pour qu'il regagne sa cellule avant que quelqu'un ne descende et ne les surprenne, le tira de sa réflexion. Kakashi tourna lentement la tête vers l'entrée en essayant de fixer de son regard flou le nouvel arrivant. La silhouette lui semblait familière, c'était celle du gardien qui chaque jour lui apportait à manger. C'était un homme bon et il senti la pitié que lui inspiraient les tortures que Fuyuhira et le seigneur Azerti lui avaient infligés. Une quinte de toux secoua les entrailles douloureuses de l'argenté. Un gout de sang envahi sa bouche. L'ombre qui le soignait se releva, chancelante, et se dirigea vers le couloir quand soudain, elle se retourna et prononça simplement.

- Razan. Mon nom est Razan.

Les deux hommes disparurent et la porte se referma lourdement pour plonger à nouveau dans la solitude, le froid et le silence, le pauvre ninja balloté entre l'inconscience et la trop dure réalité.

* * *

Kurenai s'éveilla en sursaut. Quel rêve étrange… Elle avait vu Kakashi. Il lui semblait même qu'il l'avait appelé à l'aide. Peut-être que tout espoir n'était pas vain. Peut-être qu'il était toujours vivant.

Elle laissa ses yeux divaguer sur le mobilier inhabituel de la chambre ou elle se trouvait. Après quelques secondes de réflexion, elle fini par se souvenir qu'ils étaient dans une petite auberge de la grande plaine. L'homme allongé à ses cotés n'était autre que Yamato, son mari de substitution pour les besoins de la mission. Dans la chambre d'à coté dormait Sakura, Kiba et Saï. Respectivement, mais toujours pour la mission, sa cousine, le petit ami de cette dernière et son frère. La belle kunochi ne pu retenir un sourire en se remémorant l'instant ou elle avait distribué les rôles après le départ d'Ayshi. Sakura avait piqué un demi-fard, Kiba aurait fait le tour de la ville en chantant tellement il était heureux de son rôle et Saï avait eu une étrange lueur dans le regard que la jeune mère n'avait eu aucune peine à identifier comme étant de la jalousie. Ah ces jeunes, comme ils lui rappelaient l'époque ou elle était chûnin.

Elle se retourna pour faire face au brun qui dormait paisiblement à ses cotés. Sa respiration calme l'apaisa et elle réussi à sombrer à nouveau dans un profond sommeil.

Dans deux jours ils seraient à Mizo. Tous autant qu'ils étaient devaient profiter des dernières nuits de sommeil qu'ils avaient à leur disposition car une fois qu'ils auraient commencé l'opération de récupération de Kakashi, ils ne seraient plus sur de pouvoir trouver un moment pour se reposer sérieusement avant le retour au pays de la feuille.

Jusque là, le voyage s'était plutôt bien passer. Kurenai était fier de la manière dont les membres de la petite troupe s'étaient intégrer dans leurs rôles de résidants du pays de la terre. Sakura était de loin la plus douée. Déjà dans les rues d'Ayshi, elle avait repérer les attitudes, la manière de parler et les habitudes des femmes de se pays. Saï s'était avérer être un acteur plus que compétent quand un soir, ils avaient été pris dans une risque. Il avait mimé un ivrogne avec beaucoup de conviction et s'était tellement ridiculisé que l'ambiance c'était tout de suite détendu, évitant par la même occasion à la petite troupe de devoir se battre et se faire remarquer plus qu'il ne le fallait. Yamato, discret par nature et habitué de ce genre de mission, n'avait pas eu trop de problème à se fondre dans son rôle de mari. Semblant diriger la petite équipe, mais laissant à sa femme le soin de tout mettre en place. Un vrai homme du pays de la terre, somme toute. Celui qui avait eu le plus de peine à s'intégrer dans cette mission était Kiba, mais il le devait plus à son caractère impétueux qu'à une réelle impossibilité à se fondre dans son personnage. Il fallait parfois le retenir pour éviter qu'il ne parle trop ou ne se conduise plus comme un ninja plutôt qu'un simple marchant qu'il était sensé être.

Kurenai, en s'endormant, ne pu empêcher ses pensées de se tendre vers son fils resté à Konoha auprès d'Anko et d'Iruka. Tous les soirs, elle espérait que chaque coucher de soleil la rapprocherait un peu plus d'Inoshi. Cette nuit là, elle espéra que l'argenté était toujours vivant. Elle avait du mal à se l'avoué, mais depuis la lettre et le bouquet de fleur qu'il lui avait laissé lors de la naissance du petit, elle se surprenait parfois à imaginer sa vie avec lui là ou se trouvait Asuma avant qu'il ne meurt. Chose étrange, cela ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure. Toute fois, Kurenai était quelqu'un de sérieux et elle qualifiait ces pensées de superflues car elle ne connaissait de l'épouvantail que les facettes qu'il avait bien voulu lui montrer. Elle savait pertinemment qu'au font se cachait un écorché de la vie et cette face là, elle l'avait entrevue une fois ou deux et ce n'était pas reluisant. Il serait bien assez tôt de réfléchir à ce genre de sentiments quand ils seraient rentré à Konoha se morigéna-t-elle. S'il était toujours vivant, pensa-t-elle tristement en fermant les yeux.

* * *

Akamaru poussa un grognement méfiant en direction des sombres taillis qui bordaient la petite route enneigée. Cette dernière permettait de contourner la chaîne de montagne précédent la mer du Nord. La petite troupe avait pénétrer dans les bois durant la matinée et il était maintenant plus de 15 heures. Si tout allait bien, ils sortiraient de la forêt juste avant que le soleil ne se couche. Le campement pour la nuit pourrait ainsi être monté juste à la lisière de la futaie.

Le chien émit un nouveau grognement. Kiba se pencha sur l'encolure de son fidèle ami pour lui demander télépathiquement se qu'il sentait. Sakura, de son coté, avait un mauvais pressentiment. Elle sorti donc ses gants de combat de la sacoche en cuire attachée dans son dos. Saï observait le visage du jeune maître-chien. Quand ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il y avait des inconnus juste devant eux, ses pinceaux étaient déjà prêt à être utilisés.

Kurenai donna l'ordre à ses co-équipiers d'avancer pendant qu'elle se plaçait derrière le groupe tout en formulant un premier genjutsu. Yamato rassembla ses mains dans les manches de son manteau pour commencer les signes d'invocation d'un jutsu de défense à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

Quand les silhouettes tapies sous les fourrés surgirent de leur cachette, Kiba en dénombra trois sur sa gauche et quatre sur sa droite, mais déjà ses compagnons les attaquaient avec force et puissance. Sakura sauta de cheval et envoya un crochet du droit qui projeta l'un des bandits contre un tronc d'arbre qui se fendit sous la violence du choc. Saï de son coté avait envoyé deux de ses monstres peints à la charge d'un autre brigand. Pendant qu'Akamaru mordait le bras d'un troisième, Kiba observa du coin de l'œil sa sensei prendre deux attaquants dans un genjutsu qui devait être particulièrement terrible. Les deux hommes hurlaient de peur et bientôt ils s'évanouirent tous deux. Un vacarme impressionnant fit tourner la tête des quatre combattants quand une racine monstrueuse enserra les deux derniers assaillants. Yamato, debout au milieu de la route, venait d'invoquer un jutsu mokuton impressionnant. Il s'approcha des deux survivants de l'équipe pour les questionner sur leur présence dans cette forêt. Par chance, il s'agissait de vulgaires voyous à la recherche d'un coup bas qui puisse leur rapporter de quoi se nourrir et survivre. L'ANBU les toisa un instant, si il les relâchait, ces pleutres allaient partir raconter à tout le monde qu'ils avaient vu des ninjas au techniques ne provenant pas du pays de la terre. D'un autre coté, cela le gênait de devoir les tuer sans raison aucune. Il jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à la cheffe de l'équipe qui lui fit signe de les relâcher. Cependant, et juste avant que les deux bandits prennent leurs jambes à leurs cous, elle invoqua un nouveau genjutsu. Les deux saltimbanques tombèrent raides comme des masses, endormis.

- Ils ne vont pas se réveiller avant trois jours. Déclara simplement la jeune femme en souriant.

Elle mit pied à terre pour s'assurer de leur profond sommeil.

- Installons-les ailleurs qu'au milieu de la route et dans des positions un peu plus confortables. Proposa Sakura en saisissant le premier corps par les aisselles pour l'allonger derrière un épais buisson.

Saï sauta du dos de son fidèle destrier pour se charger du second personnage et l'installer aux cotés de son acolyte.

- Quelle chance qu'il ne s'agisse que de vulgaires brigands. Se serait vraiment stupide de se faire intercepter à deux jours de notre objectif. Souligna le maître-chien en regardant la petite trouée de lumière indiquant la sortie de la forêt toute proche.

- A partir de maintenant, il va falloir être sur nos gardes à tout instant. Une fois que nous aurons quitté la forêt, nous serons sur les terres du clan Azerti. Expliqua la belle kunochi aux splendides yeux vermeils tout en enfourchant sa monture.

Les autres firent de même à l'exception de Kiba qui n'avait pas quitter le dos de son chien durant les combats. Le petit groupe repartis en direction de la lisière des bois. Une fois sorti, ils décidèrent de monter le campement plus vite que d'habitude. Cette nuit serait probablement la dernière à être vraiment longue et reposante. Sakura, en tant que médic-nin, prodigua quelques conseils pour profiter pleinement de leur dernière nuit de véritable sommeil. Un tour de garde fut instauré et après avoir mangé deux lapins que Saï avait attrapés dans les broussailles autour du ruisseau coulant non-loin de leur emplacement, ils se couchèrent tous sur leurs nattes, enroulées dans les sacs de couchage. L'étoile du berger brillait de mille feux et Yamato ne pu s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise en contemplant le magnifique paysage d'hiver qui s'offrait à lui. Le froid ne le gênait pas vraiment, à vrai dire l'air glacial l'aidait à rester éveillé. Il jeta un œil a ses compagnons et ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Kiba marmonner dans son sommeil et Sakura ronfler légèrement. Saï ressemblait à un ange, roulé en boule contre le dos d'Akamaru qui le séparait de Kiba. Puis, ses yeux se posèrent sur Kurenai. La jeune femme semblait cauchemarder, bougeant dans son sommeil et geignant doucement. L'ANBU se leva et se rapprocha de la jeune mère. D'une main apaisante, il caressa le front de la belle en lui remettant ses mèches de cheveux en ordre. Lors de leur dernier arrêt, elle s'était fait tresser toute sa sombre chevelure avec l'aide de Sakura. Cette nouvelle coupe lui donnait un petit air de sauvageonne qui lui allait à ravir. L'ANBU sourit, elle était vraiment charmante. Le grand brun ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de l'époque où il était en équipe ANBU avec Kakashi et Asuma. Il était sur qu'il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un Sarutobi amoureux.

- Si tu savais le nombre de fois qu'il nous a rabâchés les oreilles avec les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi… Mais il te méritait autant que tu le méritais. Il aurait été un père formidable. Murmura doucement le jônin en caressant délicatement la tête de la jeune femme qui fini par s'apaiser et s'endormir normalement.

Yamato se releva et ramassa un rondin de bois qu'il jeta dans le feu pour lui faire reprendre un peu de puissance. L'ANBU n'était pas amoureux de la belle aux yeux pourpre. Toute fois, quand il la regardait, il revoyait Asuma. Sa le rendait nostalgique d'une certaine époque. En tant que jônin spécialisé, il savait depuis longtemps que la mort pouvait prendre n'importe qui dans ses filets et parfois elle emportait des personnes qui vous étaient chères. Alors tout en se réinstallant sur sa natte, il ne pu s'empêcher de broyer un peu de noir en se souvenant de son ami. Dans un certain sens, cette tristesse le poussait à continuer. Il avait déjà perdu l'un de ces meilleurs amis. Il était hors de question que son deuxième ex co-équipier subisse le même sort. Ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur la jeune mère, puis il les laissa divaguer pour finir par se rendre conte qu'il observait les étoiles scintillantes dans le ciel hivernal de janvier. Il se dit que s'il devait mourir ses prochains jours, il regretterait juste de ne plus pouvoir contempler les étoiles sur la toile bleu marine qu'il fixait ce soir là. Son tour de garde arrivait au bout, alors il se leva pour réveillé Saï, puis il s'allongea à son tour et s'endormi avec une facilité déconcertante.

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

* * *


	10. Chapter 10 : Frères et soeur

******Titre :** Des racines au pays de la terre  
**Correction :** -**  
Base :** Naruto  
**Genre :** Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Frères et… sœur**

Le soleil était couché depuis déjà plusieurs heures quand Jiraya entra dans le bâtiment de l'hokage, un sourire plus que confiant étirant ses fines lèvres. Il grimpa les volées de marches jusqu'au premier étages pour entrer dans l'une des salles de briefing de l'ANBU sobrement agencée, un tableau, des cartes et une grande table en son centre. Une fois dedans, ses yeux firent l'inventaire des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Genma et Shizune portaient des vêtements de civils. Le premier avait passé une tenue d'inspiration du pays de la terre. Un pantalon à poches multiples brun foncé, un épais pull-over en laine noire et un foulard sans insigne du village de la feuille noué comme à son habitude sur son front. Shizune avait opté pour un kimono noir ouvert sur les cotés afin de laisser apparaître un pantalon de toile bleue-marine. Par-dessus, elle avait revêtu un court manteau à col d'officier de laine bleu-marine lui aussi. Tout deux portaient des bottes en cuir marron. Lui de lourds brodequins à lacets remontant plus haut que ses chevilles et elle des bottes hautes à boucle de cuivre qui atteignaient le dessous de ses genoux. Une fois les informations pour la mission acquises, ils revêtiraient chacun une cape en cuir doublé gris anthracite.

A leurs cotés, se trouvait Tsunade. La godaïme ne semblait pas vraiment dans ses meilleurs jours. Toute cette opération auprès du Tsuchikage la révulsait. Mais en y réfléchissant, se qui l'énervait le plus était le fait que Jiraya ait trouvé une solution pour obliger son assistante et le commandant des ANBU à exécuter une mission ensemble. La blonde sannin soupira rageusement. Elle n'aurait jamais osé l'avouer à son ancien co-équipier, mais elle était jalouse de sa trouvaille. Elle darda de ses yeux noisette l'homme aux cheveux blanc qui la dépassait bien d'une tête quand il arriva devant elle. Un sourire narquois fut la seule réponse que l'ermite des grenouilles voulu bien lui accorder. D'un signe de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il était plus que temps de commencer sa présentation.

Le vieil homme déposa une petite pille de dossier sur la table de présentation autour de laquelle tous les membres présents se placèrent. Il sorti deux chemises qu'il tendit respectivement aux deux jeunes personnes ayant revêtu des attributs civils. Les documents en carton brun estampillées top secret comportaient chacune une fiche d'identité, des informations concernant les personnages que Jiraya avait concocté et une carte d'identité du pays du feu avec leurs nouveaux noms inscrits dessus.

- Monsieur et Madame Agako ! Vous êtes deux jeunes mariés en voyage de noce auprès du très cher oncle de Monsieur, l'ambassadeur du pays du feu à Iwa, Tetsuo Agako. Vous êtes là pour une bonne semaine et bien entendu que vous allez vous intégrer à la vie du palais du Tsushikage. J'entends par là concerts, visites, soupers et bien entendu le bal de la nouvelle année qui aura lieu dans quelques jours et ou bien entendu se trouvera tout le gotha du pays de la terre. Expliqua jovialement le sannin légendaire.

- Un bal ? Des soupers ? Heu, je ne suis pas sur que nous ayons été formés pour ce genre de mission… et puis… je… heu… S'embrouilla le jeune commandant en rougissant légèrement.

- Tu te sentirais plus à l'aise un kunaï à la main ? Interrogea narquoisement l'homme aux lignes de peinture rouge.

- Et bien… Oui… Marmonna Genma en baissant les yeux.

Jiraya se tourna vers son ancienne co-équipière d'un air des plus sérieux qui soit.

- Tsunade ! Depuis quand n'as-tu pas envoyé ce cher commandant en mission d'infiltration dans un milieu social normal ?

- Peut-être depuis un peu trop longtemps, mais je pense que cette mission devrait vous faire du bien commandant. Allez ! Finissons-en ! Ordonna l'Hokage en reportant son attention sur l'instigateur de cette opération.

L'homme aux cheveux blanc sourit.

- Plus sérieusement, le Tsushikage sera au courant de votre réelle identité et probablement deviendra-t-il votre allié le plus puissant et le plus sur dans cet environnement particulier. L'ambassadeur sera votre couverture et mis au courant par message secret de votre venue d'ici quelques heures. Ne faites confiance à personnes car la taupe doit être placée particulièrement haut pour ne pas avoir été démasquée plutôt. En cas de problèmes, essayez de maintenir votre anonymat le plus longtemps possible et si vraiment il le faut. Dévoilez vos rôles de ninja. Déclara d'une voix neutre, mais sérieuse l'ermite des grenouilles.

- La vie à Iwa est incontestablement différente d'ici, vous le remarquerez très rapidement. Le palais du Tsuchikage ressemble plus à une coure et à un château féodale qu'à un bâtiment administratif. Beaucoup de gens y viennent et les conspirations font parties intégrantes de la culture de ce pays. Je vous souhaite vraiment bien du courage pour démêler cette situation particulièrement tendue. Expliqua posément la blonde aux yeux bruns.

- J'allais oublier. Vous pourrez conservez vos prénoms pour cette mission. Trop peu de gens vous connaissent dans vos rôles respectifs au sein du village de la feuille. Fit remarquer leur aîné.

Les deux jeunes ninjas se regardèrent du coin de l'œil pendant un instant. La mission n'allait franchement pas être une partie de plaisir. Que se soit pour Shizune qui se savait piètre danseuse ou pour Genma qui détestait ce genre de faste, inutile à son goût. L'entrevue ne pris guère plus de temps. Toutes les informations se trouvaient dans les dossiers et la nuit ne serait pas des plus longues. Il faudrait donc en profiter au maximum. Tsunade les congédia rapidement afin de rester seule avec le sannin légendaire.

- Je me demande comment ils vont se débrouiller. C'est vraiment la pire couverture que tu pouvais inventer pour eux. Soupira-t-elle en s'appuyant à la table de présentation.

- Je suis sur qu'ils vont très bien s'en tirer. Clama l'ermite des grenouilles avec force et vigueur.

- Shizune déteste se genre d'ambiance et je ne te parle même pas du regard de chien battu que Genma m'a adresser quand tu as expliqué dans quel genre d'événements mondains ils allaient devoir se rendre. Lui qui ne vient déjà que rarement aux fêtes officielles que son grade est sensé lui imposé. Lâcha-t-elle mollement.

- Ils sont faits pour s'entendre. Pouffa le vieil homme.

- Je l'espère, dans ton intérêt. Grinça Godaïme en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle de briefing d'un pas las.

* * *

Kurenai regarda le ciel s'éclaircir à l'Est, annonçant l'arrivée d'un jour clair et sans nuages sur les cotes blanches de neige du pays de la terre. La voute bleu-nuit allait gentiment laisser place à des nuances plus lumineuses, précédant la venue de l'astre solaire. Le vent ne soufflait pas, laissant les abords de la forêt toute proche inertes et sans vie, comme figés par les glaces et le froid. Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres légèrement charnues pour gagner l'atmosphère en plusieurs serpentins de buée blanche. La jeune femme contempla au travers de ses pupilles vermeilles les volutes argentées s'étioler dans les derniers instants de la nuit.

Une utlime gerbe d'étincelles rouge s'éleva en un craquement. Le modeste feu de camp expirait une dernière fois. D'un geste sur, la belle se mis sur ses jambes et jeta un coup de pied dans la neige pour finir d'éteindre complètement la source de chaleur. Aucunes traces ne devaient trahir leur passage, ni la direction de leur périple. Un léger frisson lui parcouru la colonne vertébrale. Le froid était bien plus mordant dans les derniers instants de la nuit précédent le lever du soleil, mais elle ne pourrait pas attendre jusque là. Accompagnée de ses acolytes, le campement serait déjà loin derrière eux quand les premiers rayons de l'astre viendraient faire étinceler ce paysage figé.

Elle frotta ces mains engourdies par l'inactivité contre ses cuisses tout en se dirigeant vers les chevaux, entravés pour la nuit. Elle détacha son puissant étalon noir et resserra les sangles de son harnachement, réajustant la couverture placée sur sa croupe musculeuse par la même occasion. Malgré sa grande taille et sa prestance, la bête vint doucement renifler les mains gantées de sa cavalière. Un sourire éclairant son fin visage, elle fit un collier de ses bras à l'encolure arquée du grand cheval. L'odeur forte de son destrier envahi le nez de la belle en même temps que sa chaleur se rependit contre son visage glacé par le dernier tour de garde. Elle resta un moment blottie contre lui, ses pensées dansant dans tout les sens et ses souvenirs se faufilant au travers des méandres de son cœur. Une perle humide s'insinua entres ses yeux fermés pour dévaler ses joues laissant un sillon brillant derrière elle. Un léger sanglot fit tressauter ses épaules. Elle s'en voulu de se laisser aller si facilement, mais l'ennui était plus fort que sa volonté. Inoshi lui manquait terriblement et la peur de ne pouvoir rentrer pour s'occuper de lui l'étreignait depuis plusieurs jours avec chaque matin, un peu plus de poigne. Son instinct de mère lui rappelait avec force que sa place n'était pas vraiment d'être ici, au fin fond d'un pays ennemi, à la recherche d'un ami disparu. Au fond, elle préférait pleurer maintenant plutôt que devant d'autres personnes plus tard.

Elle passa le revers de sa main sur ses yeux pour en chasser toutes traces de se moment de faiblesse, puis elle attrapa la bride de l'étalon pour se diriger vers le reste des dormeurs à éveiller. Il suffit de quelques mots pour que la rose et Yamato s'éveillent de leur douce léthargie et commencent de ranger équipements et couches. Quand Kurenaï s'agenouilla auprès de Saï qui ne réagissait pas aux paroles de la femme aux pupilles écarlates, elle remarqua ses lèvres légèrement bleuies. La crainte s'empara rapidement de son cœur et elle se pencha brusquement sur le tors du jeune homme, afin de s'assurer qu'il vivait encore. Après quelques secondes d'attente, elle entendit enfin le poult lent et presque trop ténu du noiraud.

- Sakura ! Vient vite ! Cria la jeune femme en jetant son manteau sur le corps endormi.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'enquit la cadette en arrivant aux cotés de son aînée.

- Je crois qu'il fait de l'hypothermie. Souffla Kurenaï en tâtant le pout du jeune homme de ses doigts glacés.

Immédiatement, Sakura joignit ces mains et fit jaillir une lueur verte qu'elle apposa sur le corps du peintre au teint presque cadavérique. Elle ferma les yeux le temps de trouver la cause de ce sommeil trop profond, puis elle dirigea ses mains différemment de manière à élargir le faisceau de chakra pour recouvrir presque la moitié supérieure du corps allongé devant elle.

- Vous aviez vu juste. Lança-t-elle à sa supérieure avant de formuler un jutsu médicale qui intensifia le flamboiement du chakra.

- Tu le réchauffes ? Demanda la seconde femme.

La rose répondit par un hochement affirmatif de la tête tout en déplaçant le faisceau le long des jambes raides du jeune homme. Elle répéta plusieurs fois le même va et viens sur lui. Après une bonne minute d'application, il remua légèrement les lèvres à la recherche de quelque chose. Kurenaï ouvrit sa gourde et glissa une rasade de thé encore chaud du soir précédent entre les lèvres entrouvertes du garçon. Ce dernier avala péniblement le précieux liquide destiné à réchauffer ses entrailles.

- Saï ? Tu m'entends ? Questionna Sakura avec douceur.

- Mmmh… Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Demanda faiblement le peintre en ouvrant précautionneusement les yeux, laissant apparaître les pupilles d'un noir profond et brillant.

- Tu as fait de l'hypothermie. Répondit simplement la jeune mère en lui relevant la tête pour lui faire avaler une nouvelle gorgée de thé.

- Je me sens tout engourdi. Laissa-t-il entendre de sa voix enrouée.

- Ne te fais pas de souci. On va te donner un manteau supplémentaire et tu devras essayer de marcher un peu plus pendant notre trajet d'aujourd'hui afin de forcer ton corps à se réchauffer. Tu aurais du nous dire que tu avais froid. Le sermonna gentiment la jolie médic-nin.

- Je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup plus froid que d'habitude. Murmura-t-il en laissant ses lèvres s'étirer en un simple sourire, comme à son habitude.

- Viens, il faut que nous partions. Je vais t'aider à te relever. Déclara simplement la rose en prenant le bras du jeune peintre pour le passer par-dessus ses fines épaules.

Le beau ténébreux n'arriva pas entièrement à se redresser sans s'appuyer réellement sur la médic-nin. Sa respiration s'accéléra quelque peut une fois complètement relever et la jeune femme assura sa prise en passant son bras autour de la taille du peintre pour l'amener au près de son destrier. Elle senti qu'il tremblait un peu et qu'il n'avait pas encore retrouvé la totalité de son équilibre. Kiba qui s'était éveillé pendant que Sakura soignait son co-équipier, aida la demoiselle à faire monter Saï sur le dos de son cheval. Il du s'agripper fermement à la selle pour ne pas trop sentir sa vue danser. Yamato, déjà sur son étalon, s'approcha de lui pour lui déposer un second manteau sur les épaules afin qu'il se réchauffe.

Entre temps, tout le monde avait pris place sur son destrier ou sur son chien pour Kiba. Kurenai lança un dernier coup d'œil sur le campement afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne laisseraient pas trop de traces derrière eux. La journée s'annonçant belle et ensoleillée, il serait impossible de faire complètement disparaître les preuves de leur passage en ces lieux. Elle donna un coup de talon sur les flans de l'étalon qui s'élança souplement au trot pour prendre la tête de la petite troupe et donner ainsi le signal du départ. En passant à coté du peintre, elle ralenti sa monture pour lui adresser un léger sourire. Le ténébreux répondit à sa supérieure en faisant lui aussi une mimique semblable, mais une légère crispation à la commissure de ses lèvres fit comprendre à Kurenai qu'il n'arrivait pas à se remettre totalement de son hypothermie. En dépassant Sakura qui précédait le noiraud, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et désigna d'un léger mouvement de la tête le garçon qui se trouvait derrière elle. La rose répondit en souriant de toutes ses dents et en inclinant sensiblement la tête en signe d'assentiment. Le puissant cheval s'arrêta à la hauteur de Yamato qui lisait une vieille carte jaunie de la région qu'ils s'étaient procurés lors d'une de leurs haltes dans un village marchand de la bordure de la plaine grise.

- Nous devrions pénétrer dans la citée portuaire de Miso en fin d'après-midi. Déclara-t-il simplement sans lever la tête du feuillet élimé par le temps et l'âge.

- Je sais. Répondit tranquillement la jeune mère en réajustant ses gants et son écharpe.

- Tu veux ensuite pousser jusqu'au village se trouvant sur la falaise face à l'île Noire ? Questionna-t-il en relevant ses yeux bruns, brillants d'intelligence, de sa lecture pour les poser sur la femme au regard pourpre qui lui faisait face.

- Probablement, mais tout dépend de la météo et de l'heure de notre arrivée. Le soleil ne va pas briller toute la journée, c'est la période des grandes tempêtes sur la mer du Nord. De plus, je ne sais pas si nous pourrons progresser au rythme prévu initialement. Saï me semble plus éprouvé par le froid qu'il ne veut bien l'avouer. Nous devrons vraisemblablement ralentir pour le faire marcher et se réchauffer. Répondit songeusement la leader de la petite équipe en fixant les vallons enneigés qui se trouvaient devant eux et qui les séparaient encore du littorale et de leur objectif.

- Soit, nous aviserons en arrivant à Miso. Préconisa l'ANBU en rangeant la carte sous son manteau.

Kurenai se retourna sur sa selle et fit signe au trois chunnins qui les suivaient de se mettre en route. Toute la petite équipe s'ébranla doucement, le silence de la vallée figée sous le manteau blanc, seulement perturbé par la respiration des chevaux et le bruit de leurs sabots sur la neige craquante. Le soleil se lèverait d'ici une bonne heure, au loin le ciel commençait déjà de s'éclaircir.

Ils progressèrent dans le vallon, le remontant jusqu'au moment ou il ne resta plus qu'une sente zigzagante vers un petit col, seul moyen d'accéder au littoral sans entièrement contourner les montagnes ou les gravirent. Un vent froid hurlait entre les falaises enserrant de plus en plus les voyageurs, sifflant sa violence au point de vriller les oreilles d'Akamaru qui couina doucement. Kiba se pencha sur son fidèle ami pour lui caresser le flan en guise d'encouragement et le chien repris son acensions. Les autres membres du groupe avaient mis pied à terre afin d'économiser leurs bêtes pour le retour qui devrait être rapide et très probablement épuisant. Kurenai menait en tête avec Yamato sur ses talons. Le chemin ne permettait plus de continuer à marcher deux de front avec les chevaux derrière. Kiba suivait à distance le cheval de son aîné pour ne pas lui faire peur, les bêtes avaient encore un peu de peine avec le chien géant du jeune Inouzouka. Quelques mètres plus bas, Sakura progressait plus gentiment afin de garder un œil sur Saï qui marchait plus lentement.

Au début de l'acensions du col, il avait accueilli avec joie le fait de marcher et il s'était élancé avec entrain à la suite de ses co-équipiers. Cette nouvelle activité physique l'avait réchauffé. Pourtant, plus le temps passait et plus il se sentait mal. Sa vision commençait à se brouiller et depuis une poignée de minutes son sens de l'équilibre lui demandait des efforts violents et continus. Tous dansait autour de lui et parfois la pente raide se trouvant au dessous de lui semblait se rapprocher si rapidement qu'il se jetait contre le mur de pierre se trouvant à l'opposé, agrippant de ses mains gantées les aspérités de la roche pour se redonner confiance. Marcher devint gentiment un véritable calvaire. Des pointillés noirs de fort mauvais augure commencèrent à scintiller devant ses yeux, puis se fut au tour de ses jambes de ne plus vouloir obéir. C'était comme si elle se transformait en coton et pliaient sous son propre pois. Il gémit légèrement en essayant de conserver son appui contre la falaise.

Sakura se retourna pour la énième fois afin de s'assurer que Saï allait bien quand ses yeux s'agrandir subitement en remarquant que le ténébreux n'était plus derrière elle, mais plus bas agrippé à la paroi. Immédiatement, elle lâcha son cheval et se glissa su son coté pour rejoindre le jeune peintre qui se recroquevillait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Elle du courir une petite dizaine de mètre avant d'atteindre son but. Saisissant le noiraud par les épaules, elle l'aida à s'asseoir contre le mur de pierres.

- Saï ? Tu m'entends ? demanda la rose en retirant le capuchon du jeune homme afin de pouvoir prendre sa température.

Le shinobi soupira douloureusement. Les falaises et le ciel virevoltaient autour de lui quand il rouvrit les yeux pour essayer de fixer sa co-équipière.

- Mes jambes ne me portent plus… Souffla-t-il en essayant de se pelotonner contre la paroi de roche noire. Tout tourne… et mes yeux n'arrivent plus à voir net… Expliqua-t-il d'une voix terne.

- Tu as mangé ce matin ? Interrogea gentiment la médic-nin en retirant sa main du font froid du ténébreux.

Il n'avait pas de fièvre, fort heureusement.

- J'ai juste bu un peu de thé et grignoter un morceau de pain. Laissa-t-il échapper en frissonnant.

- Tu aurais du manger et boire beaucoup plus après cette nuit. Le réprimanda gentiment la rose en sortant du sucre de raisin d'une de ses sacoches. Mange ça ! Sa va te redonner des forces. Lui dit-elle sur un ton encourageant.

Elle fit glisser le bonbon blanc entre les lèvres gercées du jeune homme. Ce dernier le mâcha doucement, frissonnant sous les assauts du vent particulièrement glacial. Sakura remarqua les légers tremblements secouant le peintre. Elle réajusta le manteau, la cape et le capuchon de ce dernier, puis elle l'attira contre elle pour faire de son propre corps un rempart au souffle mordant. Saï se laissa faire. Il n'avait plus la force de la repousser ou de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. La jeune femme décrocha sa gourde de thé accrochée à son paquetage pour en faire boire un peu au noiraud blotti entre ses bras.

- Ne t'endors pas ! Tu m'entends ? Ne t'endors pas ! Cria la jeune femme, sentant l'homme se laisser aller et se détendre.

Le beau ténébreux sursauta et rouvrit doucement les yeux. Fixant d'un regard interrogateur sa soignante, l'air de ne pas comprendre se qui se passait autour de lui, il fit un signe affirmatif de la tête à la rose. Cette dernière présenta le goulot du récipient plain de thé aux lèvres du malade. Le liquide chaud et odorant fila entre les lèvres fines du jeune shinobi qui l'avala par petites goulées. D'un faible mouvement de la main, il repoussa un instant la gourde pour reprendre son souffle. Cependant, il ne fit pas mine de vouloir boire à nouveau.

- Il faut que tu boives plus, Saï. Sinon tu vas de nouveau perdre conscience. L'encouragea doucement la kunoshi en redressant le buste du noiraud tout en rapprochant le récipient.

- Je suis désolé… Je suis vraiment désolé… Murmura-t-il d'une voix imperceptible.

- Mais de quoi ? De quoi es-tu désolé ? Lui demanda gentiment la rose.

- Je vous retarde, je suis entrain de mettre la mission en péril… Si vous m'attendez, vous mettrez la vie de Kakashi-sampai en danger… Une légère quinte de toux l'empêcha de terminer sa diatribe, Sakura ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en rajouter.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! Bois au lieu de dire des bêtises ! Ordonna-t-elle en lui collant le goulot aux lèvres.

- Vous devriez me laisser en arrière et tenter d'arriver le plus vite possible à Miso… D'après Kurenai, ils ne vont pas se contenter de l'enfermer comme simple prisonnier. Cela fait déjà plus de deux semaines qu'il a disparu… On… On ne soutient pas… la torture indéfiniment… Déclara d'une voix éraillée, le pauvre peintre en toussant de nouveau.

- Arrête tes âneries ! Il est hors de question que l'on laisse qui que se soit derrière nous. C'est compris ? Et cesse tes raisonnements calculateurs d'ANBU sans sentiments ! Aucun de nous ne t'infligerait une chose pareille… Fini-t-elle par murmurer en attirant le jeune homme contre elle. Tu vas boire encore un peu de thé et nous allons reprendre la route. Si par malheur tu recommences ce genre de discours, je te colle une droite dans ton magnifique facies d'ange. C'est compris ? lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Saï ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, blotti contre la jeune fille et finit par acquiescer de la tête. Sakura inclina un peu la gourde et il but plusieurs rasades du liquide sucré. A son tour elle bu elle aussi un peu de thé, puis elle replaça la gourde sur son sac. Ensuite, elle passa le bras droit du shinobi autour de ses épaules et son bras gauche autour de la taille du ténébreux pour l'aider à se relever. Le jeune homme poussa un léger râle sous l'effort que lui demandaient ses muscles pour le remettre d'aplomb. Cette fois-ci, c'est avec force qu'il du se résoudre à prendre appui sur la jeune demoiselle qui le soutenait. Doucement, ils se mirent en route. Lui appuyé contre elle, la tête tournant toujours autant, mais au moins ses jambes le portaient à nouveau. Elle, concentrée sur le rythme pour ne pas trop épuiser le peintre et surveillant les deux chevaux dont elle gardait les rênes dans sa main libre.

Kiba avait remarqué depuis déjà un petit moment que ses co-équipiers ne suivaient plus. Inquiet, il talonna Akamaru pour se rapprocher des senseis pour les prévenir et ensuite il redescendit voir se qui se passait. Il arriva au moment ou les deux shinobis reprenaient la route. Saï plus que lourdement appuyé sur la frêle Sakura.

- Sa va ? Questionna-t-il, l'air soucieux.

- Il n'est pas au top de la forme. Il s'est évanoui juste avant. Répondit la médic-nin en franchissant un nouveau coude du sentier.

- Je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il spontanément.

- Oui. Prends le cheval de Saï avec toi. Je ne peux les garder tous les deux. Le sentier est trop étroit. Expliqua Sakura en plaquant le ténébreux contre la falaise et en tendant les rênes au maître-chien.

Ce dernier les saisit, puis il emmena rapidement la bête un peu plus loin.

- Sakura ! Sa va aller pour monter jusqu'au col ? Hurla le grand brun.

- Oui ! Je pense que sa va aller. Il reste combien de zigzagues jusqu'au sommet ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Environ cinq ! Kurenai et Yamato arrivent au dernier coude. Allez ! Courage ! Vous y êtes presque ! Cria-t-il en continuant de traîner le cheval rétif à cause de la préséance imposante d'Akamaru.

Sakura ajusta son bras autour de la taille du jeune homme qu'elle soutenait. Ce dernier eu un soupir douloureux. Il se sentait si faible, si fatigué. Pourtant il ne lui semblait pas avoir pris froid ou quoique se soit qui puisse causer des étours pareils. Même parler lui semblait au-delà de ses forces. Il fit quand même une tentative.

- Sakura… Pourquoi… Pourquoi…je suis comme ça ? Hoqueta-t-il doucement.

- Tu as fais de l'hypothermie la nuit passée et ensuite tu n'a presque rien manger. Ton corps n'avait plus de ressources pour te réchauffer et te maintenir en forme suffisamment bien. C'est pour cette raison que tu as des pertes de connaissances. C'est sa manière à lui de te faire savoir qu'il ne va vraiment pas bien. Maintenant que tu as mangé du sucre de raisin et que tu as bu, sa va aller mieux. Dès que nous serons au col, nous nous arrêterons pour manger quelque chose de plus consistant. Sa va aller ? lui demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Oui… souffla-t-il si doucement que la rose arriva juste à comprendre se qu'il venait de prononcer.

Ils marchèrent encore quelques mètres pour gravir le prochain coude. Une fois le contour passé. Saï pris son inspiration.

- Merci… Pour ce que tu… tu fais pour… pour moi… Murmura-t-il lentement.

- De rien. Sa me fait plaisir de pouvoir t'aider. Répondit gentiment la demoiselle en serrant un peu plus le jeune noiraud contre elle.

Un faible sourire étira les lèvres du peintre, fendues par le froid. Il laissa sa tête se poser doucement contre l'épaule de la kunoshi aux yeux verts émeraude. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de tourner légèrement la tête et de déposer un chaste baiser sur le front de son ami qui frissonna sous ce contact particulièrement inhabituel pour lui. Personne n'avait jamais manifesté quoique ce soit de cette manière envers lui. Décidément, la vie en tant que ninja normal décelait bien des choses étranges.

Sakura perçu le trouble qui secouait l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Saï était un étrange mélange de violence, froide, calculatrice et de naïveté presque enfantine. Il était un homme au regard d'enfant, un garçon qui avait grandi trop tôt ou encore un adolescent qui avait du devenir adulte sans savoir se qu'est l'amour, l'amitié, la joie et les sentiments. Il était toutes ces choses, mais aussi un être doué d'un humour un peu particulier qui ne faisait pas toujours rire tout le monde. La rose ne le connaissait pas depuis longtemps, pourtant certaines choses l'attirait chez ce shinobi magnant les pinceaux mieux que les kunaïs. Peut-être était-ce son coté ténébreux qui lui rappelait Sasuke, son ancien co-équipier et premier grand amour. Ou alors était-ce ces yeux d'enfants, reflétant parfois tant d'incompréhension envers certaines choses toutes bêtes de ce monde. Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à ces questions, mais elle était sure d'une chose. Plus le temps passait et plus elle apprenait à apprécier ce jeune homme pour qui il était.

* * *

Un coup de vent plus violent que les précédents fit vibrer la lourde porte de chaîne de la cellule. Les courants d'air semblaient être bien les seuls à être libre dans cette citadelle aux pierres humides et froides. Avec rapidité et souplesse, ils s'infiltraient, venant chatouiller la moindre parcelle de peau dénudée, la moindre coulée de sueur ou de sang.

Frissonnant et tremblotant, Kakashi essaya de se rouler un peu plus en boule pour conserver le bien le plus précieux qu'il lui restait dans ce cachot, un peu de chaleur. Une mauvaise quinte de toux, lui arracha une grimasse et un râle douloureux. Chaque inspiration tiraillait ses cotes brisées, alors une quinte de toux valait presque une séance de torture. Razan n'avais pas pu faire grand-chose pour le soulager. Ce qui lui fallait c'était du repos, plus le moindre mouvement et un lit chaud. Quelle futilité ! Depuis que le seigneur du clan Azerti avait découvert ce nouvel handicap, il prenait un malin plaisir à frapper le ninja de Konoha dans les flans ou à le forcer à exécuter des mouvements lui arrachant inévitablement des cris de souffrance. Chaque fois que la lourde porte grinçait pour annoncer la venue d'un visiteur, l'argenté espérait que la mort le saisisse avant que Fuyuhira ou l'un de ces sbires ne le trainent en salle de torture. Le malheureux shinobi n'aurait pas vraiment su dire clairement combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa capture. Il ne voyait plus du jour que le liserai grisâtre pénétrant sa cellule. Il lui semblait que les pierres froides et humides mordant sa chair pendant les séances de supplice l'entouraient depuis des années. Même les passages de Kinnao ne lui semblaient plus distincts. Tout était trop vague dans ses souvenirs. L'inconscience appela doucement l'ébouriffé, l'attirant de ses bras mous vers le dernier endroit ou personne ne pouvait lui faire de mal, où le froid ne régnait pas.

La serrure claqua durement, puis la porte s'ouvrit à la volée laissant la place à une ombre trop bien connue. Deux flemmes vertes étaient les seuls éléments visibles de son visage. L'imposant personnage pénétra dans la pièce sombre et froide, suivi du gardien, une torche dans la main.

- Éclaire-moi ce fils de chien ! Eructa la voix grave du seigneur Azerti.

Kinnao s'approcha du corps recroquevillé contre la paroi noire. Les flemmes dansantes mettaient encore plus en valeur les traits tirés et la pâleur de la seule partie du visage que le masque bleu-marin ne cachait pas. Les cheveux aux reflets métalliques collés par le sang et la sueur sur les tempes du jeune homme tranchaient étrangement avec les tintes pales et ternes de sa peau ou du vieux manteau élimé qui le recouvrait.

- Retire-lui ce morceau de toile ! Cracha le géant en faisant un signe de la main.

- Oui maître. Murmura le gardien au visage buriné par les années de vie au large.

Un grimace déforma le profil de statue du vieux soldat quand il vit l'état du dos de l'argenté. Des stries sanglantes déchiraient la peau blanche sur toute la longueur de la colonne vertébrale. Certaines commençaient à se refermer, mais d'autres brillaient de sang pas encore sec. Kinnao tira doucement le jeune homme par l'épaule pour contempler son tors. Des hématomes violet foncés parsemaient ces cotes, des rougeurs ressemblant fortement à des brûlures et des lacérations marquaient elles aussi ce coté du corps inconscient du fils du Croc-Blanc de Konoha. Le maton remarqua la plaie purulente à l'omoplate gauche que le kunaï de son maître avait infligée au jeune homme lors de sa capture. Razan avait vraiment fait le maximum pour éviter l'infection, mais Kakashi passait tellement de temps en salle de torture depuis quelques jours qu'il n'avait pas pu lui administrer les soins nécessaires à éviter une infection. La plaie n'était pas belle à voir et c'est le regard soucieux que le cinquantenaire leva la tête vers son maître qui semblait se repaitre de ce spectacle déplorable.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Kinnao ! Cette charogna va bien finir pas parler. Ricana froidement l'homme vêtu de son indissociable cape brune.

- Je ne sais pas s'il aura encore la force de soutenir un interrogatoire Monseigneur. Il ne se nourrit plus depuis bientôt trois jours. Fit simplement remarquer le gardien en charge de la distribution des repas.

- Mais tu t'es fais un plaisir de lui donner la béquée. Ne crois pas que j'ignore ton petit manège aux prisons. Grinça le seigneur dans un ricanement au cynisme cinglant.

- Détrompez-vous Maître, je n'ai pu que lui faire avaler du liquide. Il n'a plus la force de mâcher quoique ce soit. Rectifia l'homme grisonnant.

L'ombre brune se rapprocha du corps meurtri, roulé en boule contre le mur de la geôle suintante. Kinnao poussa un cri de surprise, bientôt suivi par celui de souffrance provoqué par le coup de botte que le géant venait d'asséné dans les cotes du blessé qui ouvrit un œil terrorisé avant de s'évanouir définitivement.

Sans jeter un regard au corps meurtri qui traînait misérablement sur le sol, le seigneur Azerti fit demi-tour pour retourner dans son donjon. Kinnao le regarda quitter la cellule, les jointures des phalanges blanches tellement il serrait les points de rage. Quand le pas lourd de son supérieur ne fut plus qu'un claquement lointain, il se baissa. Soulevant délicatement le corps inanimé du jeune shinobi, il le transporta jusque dans sa cellule de garde. Bien qu'il ne connaisse pas autant la médecine que Razan, il savait pertinemment que l'argenté ne survivrait plus très longtemps dans la pièce froide et humide qu'il occupait. Il l'allongea sur la table qui trônait au centre de l'ancienne cellule. Il lança une nouvelle buche dans la cheminée et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la geôle du font, celle du détenteur de la pupille du clan Yuhi. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes se tenaient autour du shinobi de Konoha. Ce dernier respirait difficilement, l'air provoquant de terrible sifflement lors ce qu'il passait dans la trachée. Une nouvelle quinte de toux le tira de son inconscience. Du sang coula par la fente laissée sur le masque au coin de sa bouche, lors d'une séance de torture. Il geignit faiblement. Razan fit apparaître son chakra vert et essaya de soigner au mieux les blessures les plus graves, ainsi que celles risquant de s'infecter le plus rapidement.

Kakashi réussi, au prix d'un effort surhumain, à ouvrir ses paupières laissant briller deux pupilles luisantes de fièvres. Kinnao plaça un linge humide sur le front bouillant du ninja. Il sentit la douce chaleur réparatrice du chakra de celui qui aurait probablement pu être un très bon médic-nin s'il avait pu sortir de cette prison quand il avait eu l'âge de se former. Les mains expertes effleurèrent ses cotes meurtries se qui fit se cambrer violement l'argenté sous la douleur, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas pousser un hurlement de souffrance. Sa respiration s'accéléra et bientôt il se mit à hoqueter difficilement, tout son corps l'élançant après le mouvement brusque qu'il avait accompli par réflexe.

- Calme-toi ! Il va te laisser tranquille un moment pour qu'il vienne voir par lui-même l'état misérable dans lequel tu es. Tanta de le rassurer le gardien de prison en tamponnant le visage en sueur du jeune homme qui tremblait douloureusement.

- C'est sur que dans un état pareil il va être obligé de faire une pose. Murmura cyniquement le soignant.

- Tait-toi Razan ! J'en connais un qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état, il y a quelques mois encore. Le reprit Kinnao en fusillant le jeune homme qui lui faisait face de ces yeux noirs.

Le membre du clan Yuhi baissa les yeux pour les porter sur la poitrine couverte de blessures qui se soulevait rapidement, mais difficilement, laissant entendre le son strident du souffle court du ninja de Konoha. Il fit doucement le tour de la table pour se retrouver dos à la porte, mais face aux jambes couvertes de brûlures semblables à celles du tors et du dos de l'ébouriffé. Le rayonnement vert couvrait chaque morsure que le fer chaud avait laissée sur la peau palle, atténuant la rougeur de certaines.

Tout à coup, une ombre empli le cadre de la porte, un éclat de terreur brilla dans les yeux du geôlier lui faisant face et un claquement cinglant retenti dans les couloirs de la prison. Il fut suivi d'un profond gémissement rendu presque aigu par la souffrance. Razan tomba à genou sous la violence du coup de fouet, grimaçant douloureusement.

- J'aurais du me douter que tu y étais pour quelques chose. Il ne pouvait pas faire preuve d'une telle endurance à la torture sans qu'il y ait anguille sous roche. Kinnao n'avait pas les compétences pour le permettre. Grinça le seigneur Azerti en ramenant la langue de cuire près de lui.

Il empoigna le bras amaigri du soignant pour le relever, puis il le plaqua brusquement contre le mur de la cellule du gardien.

- Laisse-moi ! Tu n'es qu'un monstre imbu de sa personne. Susurra haineusement Razan en se tortillant.

- Et toi tu n'es qu'un fils de pute. Lui cracha à la figure le maître du clan décimé en décrochant un crochet du droit que le malheureux n'eu pas le temps d'esquiver.

Un filet de sang glissa depuis l'arcade sourcilière du prisonnier fixant d'un regard lourd de rage les deux orbites vertes luisant doucement.

- Cette pute était aussi ta mère que je sache. Lâcha-t-il en se redressant légèrement pour faire face à l'ombre capée qui était presque aussi grande que lui, mais bien plus musclée et mieux bâtie.

Une pluie de coups de points fut la seul réponse que le seigneur Azerti voulu bien lui accorder. Un crochet lui coupa le souffle et c'est en se tenant le ventre qu'il s'effondra à terre, une main le soutenant. Du sang coulait de son nez et sa lèvre inférieure avait éclatée sous la fureur des coups. Une poigne de fer saisit son menton et le força à regarder les deux pupilles vertes.

- Si nous avions eu la même mère, elle n'aurait jamais mis au monde un lâche et un incapable comme toi. De plus, elle ne t'aurait pas abandonnée pour quitter notre père avec sa chienne de fille. Lui cracha à la figure dans un murmure de colère le géant.

- Tais-toi… Murmura le plus faible.

Un ricanement sordide fit trembler les murs de la cellule, puis l'ombre repoussa violement son frère sur le sol de terre battue. Il releva la tête pour fixer le gardien qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, pétrifié par la dureté de son maître. Il laissa aussi ses yeux se poser sur Kakashi qui avait suivi avec difficulté l'altercation. Il cracha par terre et fit demi-tour en rangeant son fouet à sa ceinture. Le son clair des bottes s'éloigna laissant place à un silence de mort interrompu par le sifflement de la respiration de Kakashi et par les hoquets de souffrance du dernier fils du clan Azerti. Kinnao se rapprocha du jeune homme aux pupilles rouges et l'aida à se relever gentiment.

- Ramène-moi… dans ma cellule. Implora-t-il d'une voix brisée, n'osant pas regarder l'homme mur dans les yeux.

Le geôlier hocha la tête et aida le prisonnier à regagner la pièce froide ou il vivait depuis si longtemps. Une fois Razan assis sur la couche de paille faisant office de lit, il lui remit les fers l'empêchant de se déplacer commodément. De ses mains calleuses, il replaça le vieux manteau sur les épaules fines du jeune homme. Un sanglot secoua le corps amaigris du soignant. Affectueusement, le gardien sera dans ses bras celui qu'il considérait presque comme son propre fils. Des larmes salées vinrent se mêler au sang qui coulait du visage encore jeune, mais déjà marqué par la douleur et les privations. Kinnao resta dans la cellule pour bercer le petit frère du seigneur Azerti jusqu'à ce que ses épaules cessent de tressauter et que le sommeil le gagne. Plus le temps passait et plus le gardien se demandait comment le jeune homme faisait pour survivre à toutes les violences que l'être issu de la même filiation, lui faisait subir. A plusieurs reprises, le geôlier avait cru que le benjamin de la famille Azerti ne passerait pas la nuit après une séance de torture plus longue ou plus violente que les simples fois ou le maître venait passer ses nerfs sur le corps maigre et faible de son petit frère. Aussi surprenant que cela soit, même le bourreau en titre Fuyuhira n'était pas autorisé à touché au jeune homme. Seul le seigneur capé de brun osait s'occuper de lui, si tant il est que rouer de coup et fouetter puisse être considérer comme s'occuper de quelqu'un. Kinnao était tolérer par le géant pour prendre plus ou moins soin du prisonnier, mais le vieux ninja savait qu'il ne fallait pas être surpris trop près du jeune détenteur de la pupille Yuhi en présence de son aîné. Une cicatrice courant sur son bras le lui rappelait à chaque fois qu'il revêtait ses vêtements au sortir du lit.

Razan s'était endormis, mais son sommeil était agité. Le gardien déposa doucement le corps du jeune homme sur la litière de paille, puis il quitta la geôle pour regagner sa loge et Kakashi toujours allongé sur la table de bois. L'argenté fixait le plafond de l'ancienne cellule de son œil noir, tremblant de fièvre. Il sursauta quand la main de Kinnao se posa sur son avant bras.

- Tu me sembles bien soucieux pour quelqu'un qui devrait dormir au vu de son état. Fit doucement remarquer le geôlier en soulevant la tête du shinobi de Konoha pour faire glisser un peu d'eau dans la coupure du masque, au coin de la bouche.

Le jounin avala difficilement le liquide frai et fini par en recracher une partie, une quinte de toux le secouant douloureusement.

- Pourquoi… ? Murmura faiblement le prisonnier.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi le seigneur Azerti est aussi dur avec son propre frère ? demanda lentement l'homme grisonnant.

Kakashi hocha doucement la tête.

- C'est une salle histoire. Tous se que je peux te raconter c'est que le seigneur brun est aussi fou que son père si se n'est plus, alors que Razan ressemble bien plus à sa mère et à sa sœur. D'ailleurs, même physiquement on peut constater ces dissemblances, leurs yeux représentent les attributs du parent auquel ils ressemblent le plus. Expliqua tranquillement le ninja de la terre tout en plaçant une nouvelle compresse sur le front du blessé.

Il effleura aussi les cotes du jeune homme en voulant nettoyer une plaie qui s'était rouverte durant l'altercation entre les deux frères. L'argenté étouffa un cri de douleur, mais s'était bien plus que son endurance pouvait encore soutenir. Délicatement, il sentit l'inconscience l'emporter.

- Kurenai… C'est Kurenai… Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement avant de sombrer dans les abymes.

- Qu'as-tu dis ? Demanda le geôlier en haussant la voix sous la surprise du nom qu'il croyait avoir compris.

Malheureusement, il n'eu pour seule réponse qu'un gémissement confus.

- C'est impossible… Marmonna-t-il en continuant de nettoyer la plaie. Tout bonnement impossible… Ne cessa-t-il de répéter durant plusieurs minutes.


	11. Chapter 11 : Dernière veille

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : -  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Dernière veille**

Les flocons de neige tombaient si serrés qu'il en devenait presque impossible de voir ou les chevaux mettaient les sabots. La petite troupe évoluait en file indienne et de manière très rapprochée pour ne pas se perdre de vue. Les voyageurs, une fois le col passé, étaient arrivés sur une petite route commerciale ondulant au gré des contours qui façonnaient la montagne qu'elle longeait. Le temps s'avéra particulièrement changeant de ce coté-ci de la chaîne montagneuse. Des nuages sombres couvrirent rapidement le soleil pour plonger la courageuse équipée dans une tempête comme seules les cotes de la mer du Nord les connaissaient. Même Yamato ne pu s'empêcher d'être soucieux quand il se rendit compte que suivre la route devenait difficile.

Kurenaï pris la tête de l'expédition en s'orientant d'après les jalons de bois marquant les bords de la route. Cette technique de balisage des grandes routes s'avérait être la seul manière d'éviter aux chariots et aux voyageurs de se perdre dans cette partie du pays de la terre, toute fois il n'était pas rare de rencontrer un char renversé dans un bas-côté. Parfois, c'était même des corps de chevaux ou d'humain qui gisaient au près des lourds véhicules de bois. La jeune mère savait, d'après la carte, que cette route secondaire en rejoignait une autre plus important quelque part sur les hauts de la citée portuaire de Miso. Par ce temps, il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde que le groupe passe par le citée pour en ressortir en direction de l'île Noire au lieu de contourner l'agglomération. Comme prévus et pour la plus grande joie de la kunochi aux yeux écarlates, ils arriveraient probablement aux portes de la ville en fin d'après-midi comme prévu initialement. Les malaises de Saï n'ayant pas donné signe de regains de vitalité particuliers depuis qu'ils avaient mangé aux alentours de midi, au sommet du col.

La troupe marcha encore une bonne heure avant que des lueurs, signalant la présence des premières maisons de la cité portuaire, ne scintillent à travers le manteau neigeux tombant sans discontinuité depuis plus de quatre heures. Les ninjas de Konoha pénétrèrent sans problème dans l'enceinte de la ville. Les gardes préféraient largement rester derrière leur cheminée plutôt que de contrôler des simples marchands ou des paysans rentrant du bois. Kiba nota l'état pitoyable dans lequel se trouvaient les défenses de la ville. Cela avait du être une puissante citadelle en des temps reculer, mais visiblement les murs n'étaient plus entretenu depuis longtemps et les gens qui vivaient derrière ces parois de roches façonnées par leurs ancêtre semblaient surtout les apprécier pour l'abri du vent qu'elles offraient au rues de la bourgade. Ils avaient presque traversé la moitié de la citée quand ils arrivèrent aux abords du port. Une vaste place recouverte de gravas et aux cotés de laquelle trônait une immense statue en souvenir du clan qui avait été décimé sous les pierres de son propre palais se dessina sur leur droite. La demeure devait faire face à la mer du temps ou elle était encore debout. Kiba senti des relents de poisson lui vriller les narines. Le port de pèche et ce qui devait être celui de guerre, une dizaine d'années au part avant, se situaient juste derrière le champ de cailloux.

La neige cessa de tomber. Au loin, dominant la ville dans la direction de l'ile Noire, des falaises sombres et immenses formait un cape que la mer déchaînée venait lécher de ses vagues sauvages et froides. Le jeune maître chien se souvient tout à coup le surnom du dernier seigneur Azerti qu'il avait entendu entre les lèvres de Kurenai. Le démon des falaises, ces parois de pierre haute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres se tenaient maintenant devant eux. Celles qui avaient fait la légende d'un homme aussi fou que cruel, celles qui avaient vu grandir des génération d'un des clans les plus puissants qu'il soit dans tout le pays de la terre, voir même au-delà. Que la citée des Azerti avait décliné avec le temps et l'usure, sa précieuse compagne.

- Cette ville devait être particulièrement belle en son temps. Murmura le grand brun.

- Elle l'était encore il y a une quinzaine d'année… Lâcha songeusement la femme au regard de braise qui chevauchait à ses cotés depuis que la neige et le vent avait cessé.

- Vous êtes déjà venue ici Kurenai sensei ? Demanda, presque choqué le jeune Inouzouka.

- Oui, j'y suis déjà venue… J'y suis née aussi. Finit-elle dans murmure.

L'homme la fixa intensément de ces yeux bruns, luisant d'incompréhension. Visiblement, il était bien loin de connaître sa sensei aussi bien qu'il le croyait. Pourtant, et cela même si il ne lui avait jamais dit, il avait su très tôt ce qui se passait entre elle et le professeur de la team 10, Asuma. Kurenai se retourna gentiment et lui adressa un sourire teinté de tristesse. Miso ne lui laissait pas ou si peut de bon souvenir. Elle y gardait quelques images de tristesse, la violence de son père, la sagesse de l'aîné de ces trois frères, la folie de son frère jumeau et pour finir la bonté de son cadet. C'était bien la seule personne dont elle avait eu l'ennui lors ce qu'elle s'était retrouvée à Konoha avec sa mère. Son petit frère, le seul être qui, à l'exception de l'aîné, lui avait montré de l'affection dans cette famille de brute. Où était-il en ce moment ? Probablement toujours dans ces geôles infâmes de la citadelle, sur l'île ? Au fond de son cœur, un puissant pincement vint la tirailler. Encore un être cher qu'elle risquait de perdre, si ce n'était déjà le cas. Pourquoi toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait devaient indubitablement disparaître pour la laisser seule. Tout d'abords son frère aîné, puis son mari, probablement son cadet et peut-être aussi la personne qui avait sauvé sa propre vie. Celle qu'elle aurait aimé revoir vivante pour passer plus de temps à ses cotés, pour mettre à l'épreuve ses sentiments naissants qu'elle ne souhaitait pas avouer. Etaient-ils seulement fondés ? Elle préférait amplement les rejeter, il n'en était ni le moment ni le temps.

- Quelle direction devons-nous prendre ? Demanda la voix tintinnabulante de Sakura.

Cette question eue pour effet de tirer la belle au regard vermeille de ses tristes pensées. Lui rappelant aussi qu'il était temps de faire ce pourquoi ils avaient fait tant de route.

- Prenons cette rue ! Elle nous mènera sur la route des falaises et à l'île Noire. Ordonna la jeune mère.

- Bien, sensei ! Rétorquèrent les chûnin, alors que Yamato se contenta d'un hochement de tête affirmatif.

Le soleil perça un instant l'épaisse couche de nuage qui surplombait le littoral de la mer du Nord. Il devait être quatre heures de l'après-midi. Kurenai suivi du regard les méandres de la route d'accès aux falaises, puis elle rabattit la capuche de sa cape un peu plus profondément sur son visage. Les pupilles rouges étaient bien plus dangereuses ici qu'à Konoha. Par souci, elle invoqua un léger genjutsu transformant ses yeux en de simples iris bruns. Yamato remarqua son petit manège et poussa sa monture de manière à être à la hauteur de la jeune mère.

- Est-ce que le clan Yuhi était connu dans cette région ? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- Il ne l'était pas avant que mon père n'en épouse l'une des héritières. De toute manière c'était un petit clan basé essentiellement à Iwa et sur ses terres, du coté de la grande plaine que nous avons traversé en venant. Toujours est-il que le peuple à pris ma mère très à cœur quand il a vu ou du moins deviné ce qui se tramait au palais. Je pense que maman avait une réputation bien meilleure que mon père et en y repensant, je spécule que c'est pour cette raison que nous avons pu nous échapper si facilement la nuit ou nous avons quitté la ville. Exposa à mi-voix la fille du démon des falaises.

- Tu regrettes d'avoir quitté ta patrie ? L'interpela-t-il.

- Je ne me plains pas d'avoir quitté cette ville, mais je ne me pardonnerai jamais de ne pas avoir réussi à ramener mon petit frère des prisons de la citadelle de l'île Noire. Lâcha-t-elle tristement.

- Tu savais qu'il était encore en vie quand tu es revenue ici ?

- Non, je l'ai découvert en infiltrant la forteresse. Répondit-elle.

- Comment ce fait-il que Sandaïme[1] t'ait laissé revenir ? Il savait que c'était une région dangereuse et instable. L'interrogea à nouveau l'ANBU.

- Il comprit très vite que s'il ne me laissait pas revenir ici, je serais partie quand même. Après l'adolescence, j'ai beaucoup souffert de la perte de mon petit frère et il y avait aussi ces légendes circulant selon lesquelles, des membres du clan avaient survécu. Je voulais m'en rendre compte par moi-même. J'avais besoin de faire cela pour être en paix avec moi. Il m'a donc laissé partir, mais à contre cœur, je veux bien le reconnaître. Justifia-t-elle, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Le silence s'installa entre les deux adultes, juste rompu par les claquements des sabots sur certains pavés découvert de neige. Ils atteignirent l'extrémité de la rue pour finir devant une autre porte qui permettait l'accès à la ville. Peu, voir même pas de trafic du tout dans cette partie de la ville, remarqua Saï en jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui. Une fois les lourdes portes de la cité dépassée, la route se mit rapidement à gravir la côte permettant d'accéder au sommet des falaises. Le chemin était juste assez large pour permettre à un chariot de le suivre, mais plusieurs détails démontraient que la route n'était plus très fréquentée, ni guère entretenue. Saï scruta les nuages ternes qui recommençaient à couvrir le soleil. L'éclaircie aurait été de courte durée, pensa-t-il.

Sakura chevauchait tranquillement à coté du peintre taciturne, regardant elle aussi le ciel s'assombrir. Probablement qu'une tempête n'allait pas tarder à balayer les falaises déchiquetées surplombant la mer du Nord. Elle resserra l'attache de son manteau et replaça son écharpe de laine autour de son cou. Un sourire étira ses jolies lèvres, puis un petit rire sorti de sa gorge. Intrigué, le noiraud tourna la tête pour voir ce qui rendait sa co-équipière si heureuse. Elle le fixait de ses deux splendides billes vertes émeraude.

- Quoi ? Demanda-t-il, légèrement frustré que sa compagne se moque de lui.

- Rien ! C'est juste qu'au moment ou je me suis dis que le temps allait se rafraîchir, tu as toi aussi serrer ton manteau et remis en place ton écharpe. Expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle. Rétorqua le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils.

- Saï ! C'est la coïncidence qui m'a fait rire, pas toi. Je ne me moquais pas. Le rassura-t-elle.

Le peintre resta songeur un moment, laissant son regard suivre les nouveaux flocons tombant devant eux. Il soupira bruyamment.

- Excuse-moi si je t'ai blessé en rigolant. Déclara la belle kunochi dont le visage avait perdu un peu de son rayonnement

- Non, ce n'est pas ça… J'ai juste l'impression que parfois tu vois et tu captes des choses que je ne parviens pas à saisir. Marmonna le ninja en fixant la jeune femme qui chevauchait à ses cotés.

- Je sais que tu souffres de toutes ces carences émotionnelles et sentimentales que l'on t'a infligé depuis ton enfance, mais je trouve que tu t'améliores chaque jours un peu plus. Sa me fait plaisir que tu sois resté dans l'équipe 7 après notre première mission ensemble. Tenta de l'encourager la rose de sa voix douce.

Le peintre détourna légèrement la tête afin de cacher le rougissement qui gagnait subitement ses pommettes d'habitude si pâles. Ce genre de situation était aussi quelque chose de nouveau pour lui, tout comme les compliments et les émotions qui accompagnaient ce type de déclaration. Saï s'émerveillait chaque jour un peu plus des nouvelles capacités sociales qu'il se découvrait ou rencontrait par le bief de ses amis. Rougir faisait partie des dernières nouveautés. Il avait très vite compris que ce genre d'émotion était aussi visible pour lui que pour les autres et donc il savait que se détourner de Sakura était le meilleur moyen d'éviter de nouveaux rires de la part de la belle demoiselle. Cette dernière ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres fines s'étirer sur toute la largeur de son visage. Le ténébreux était tellement prévisible parfois, si naïf en un certain sens.

* * *

Kakashi ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une douleur lancinante couvant le long de ses flans violacés. Tout lui semblait horriblement confus. Il ne se souvenait pas exactement de l'endroit ou il avait été conscient pour la dernière fois, mais une chose dont il avait l'assurance, c'est que ce n'était pas dans cette geôle. Le contact froid et désagréable des dalles de pierre contre sa pommette droite meurtrie l'avait tiré de son sommeil. Allongé sur le coté, il tenta de ramasser un peu plus ses membres ankylosés par le froid contre son torse. Les prémisses du mouvement lui rappelèrent très rapidement sa condition physique rendue si pitoyable. Son visage se crispa sous une vague de souffrance qu'il venait maladroitement de réveiller. Un hoquet douloureux raisonna contre les murs de la cellule, alors que sa respiration s'accélérait péniblement.

Etrangement, ce nouvel accès de torture que lui infligeait son propre corps ne lui fit pas perdre connaissance comme les dernières fois. Il eu même pour effet de le rendre un peu plus maître de ses pensées. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pu s'arrêter sur ses sentiments, ses émotions ou autre chose que les parties de son corps qui l'élançaient. Si tout lui semblait sombre dans cette prison, il ne pu que constater que ce qui se passait dans son cœur était bien plus noir encore. Une tristesse accablante lui oppressait les entrailles, le tiraillant aussi à chaque respiration. Il avait autant mal à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Les bourreaux ne s'étaient pas contentés de le détruire physiquement, mais aussi psychologiquement. Au font de lui, il ne savait pas vraiment qu'est-ce qui le maintenait encore en vie. Il aurait tellement voulu quitter ce monde de souffrance et de douleur. Ce n'était pas la première mission ou il devait payer de sa personne pour la sauvegarde de Konoha, toute fois le fils du Croc-blanc ne ressentait plus cette détermination qui par le passé lui avait permis de survivre aux blessures les plus graves et à la violence des coups les plus durs. Peut-être que quelque chose s'était brisé dans sa tête en même temps que l'on avait brisé son corps, peut-être qu'il avait lâchement baissé les bras pour se laisser abattre par l'ennemi ou alors peut-être tout cela voulait-il simplement signifier que son heure allait sonner et que bientôt ce genre de questions n'auraient plus la moindre importance.

Une larme scintillante comme le diamant coula doucement le long de sa joue, puis sur le masque pour s'écraser sur le pavage glacé. Toute sa vie se résumait à cette simple représentation des émotions humaines. Une enfance triste, marquée par le saut de la mort et de la solitude, puis une vie de shinobi consacré aux combats, à la violence et à une autre forme de solitude que peu de personne avait eu le droit de franchir. Aujourd'hui, la vie semblait répéter pour la énième fois son petit schéma sadique. Recroquevillé dans cette geôle glacée et humide, tremblant de froid, de fièvre, souffrant en silence, il se retrouvait seul une fois de plus. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à dire qu'est-ce qui le faisait pleurer exactement. Etait-se le fait de savoir qu'il s'en irait probablement rejoindre son propre père d'ici quelques jours, voir même quelques heures ? Ou bien, était-se l'impression qu'il allait mourir sans avoir réalisé tous ses rêves, même les plus secrets ?

Il aurait tellement voulu retourner à Konoha pour finir de former son équipe, s'acheter une petite maison un peu à l'écart du centre du village en lieu et place de son appartement trop exigu et chose nouvelle qu'il avait découvert depuis peu, retrouver une jeune maman aux pupilles rouges dormant tranquillement, son fils respirant doucement dans un berceau non-loin du lit de cette dernière. Soudainement, il se trouva trop jeune pour mourir. La vie était encore devant lui après tout, mais son corps ne semblait plus de cet avis. Il le lui fit savoir en l'élançant violement quand il essaya d'ajuster le manteau sur son épaule gauche. La douleur, plus sourde que d'habitude lui arracha un cri rauque, bientôt saccadé par des hoquets douloureux. Une nouvelle larme dévala le contour saillant du visage du jeune shinobi. Cette fois-ci, elle n'était plus la cause que d'un maelström de douleur, de souffrance et de supplice.

Affaibli, frissonnant de part en part, l'argenté tenta de redresser la tête de manière à trouver de ses yeux fiévreux quelque chose à boire. Sa gorge le brulait et le gout de sang qui y stagnait lui donnait la nausée. L'effort pour soulever sa tête lui paru tellement violent que des petits pointillés noirs se mirent à danser devant ses pupilles bicolores. Après quelques secondes à tenter de stabiliser sa vision, il remarqua un récipient ébréché posé à quelques mètres de lui, contre le mur de pierre. A son grand désarroi, il comprit très vite qu'atteindre le pot serait impossible sans un déplacement complet de son corps. Rien que d'y penser, la douleur semblait revenir toute seule. Rassemblant ses dernières forces, il commença d'étendre son bras gauche. Puis doucement, mais néanmoins avec un rictus de douleur lui barrant le front, il tenta de faire pivoter son corps pour se retrouver sur le ventre. La rotation créa une pression insupportable sur ses cotes brisées, lui arrachant un râle de douleur se terminant en un profond sanglot. Si sa vue était déjà vacillante au part avant, elle était maintenant carrément brouillée, obscurcie par l'inconscience qui tentait de le gagner. Ses bras tendu devant lui, il exerça sur eux une traction pour se tirer dans la direction de l'objet tant convoité. L'effort lui arracha un cri en même temps qu'il senti ses forces l'abandonner définitivement ainsi que certaines plaies se rouvrir sous la pression. Sa tête heurta durement le sol de la cellule, mais il ne senti rien. Il s'était évanoui.

* * *

Une harde de biches et un cerf majestueux, broutait doucement à l'abri des branches amples d'un gracieux conifère. La neige n'avait pas recouverte les fines tiges de la maigre pitance dont se repaissaient les bêtes. Le vent froid, habituel compagnon en ces plaines du pays de la terre, balayait les abords de la futaie de son souffle glacé. Les gracieuses bêtes ne semblaient pas s'en formuler plus que cela. Un léger craquement fit sursauter le cerf, puis toute la harde détala.

Shizune observa pensivement le petit troupeau disparaître au-delà d'une colline. Eperonnant son cheval, elle rattrapa Genma qui trottait devant. Les chevaux ne faisaient partie de leur équipée que depuis quelques heures. En effet, ils avaient couvert la majeure partie du trajet reliant Konoha à Iwa en volant d'une banche à l'autre, habituel moyen de déplacement des ninjas. Ils avaient acheté les destriers dans une petite ville marchande à un jour et demie de voyage de la capitale du pays de la terre. On s'attendait à voir arriver un couple d'amoureux transi plutôt que deux ninjas expérimentés. Rien que d'y penser, la belle assistante en faisait des cauchemars. Un couple d'amoureux transis ? Alors que depuis le début du voyage ils évitaient soigneusement d'aborder ce sujet, voir même parfois de se regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte tout de suite, mais il était maintenant plus qu'évident que le jeune commandant devenait de plus en plus distant et renfermé alors que leur destination d'arrivée se faisait plus proche que jamais. En d'autres circonstances, elle n'aurait pas fait trop d'histoire, cependant la mission était d'une importance cruciale et son co-équipier devait être à la hauteur des attentes qui reposaient sur eux deux. Ce soir, ils passeraient leur dernière nuit dans une auberge avant d'arriver à la capitale. Si l'homme ne changeait pas de comportement, elle serait obligée de mettre les choses au clair et cela bien qu'elle déteste profondément ce genre de discussion.

Un peu plus loin, l'intéressé mâchonnait nerveusement une brindille, les gens normaux ne se promenant pas avec un senbon coincé entre les dents. Il soupira discrètement. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'accepter cette fichu mission ? Pas d'arme, se promener en civil avec une équipière et comble de tout, ils devaient jouer les jeunes mariés en voyage de noce. Il se savait piètre acteur, c'est pour cette raison qu'en général il ne faisait que des opérations musclées. Jiraya avait peut-être eu une idée géniale en montant cette équipée, il n'arrivait pas à se convaincre qu'il ne s'était pas fait abuser dans l'histoire. En fait, ce qui le gênait le plus dans tout cela c'était le fait que sa co-équipière ne soit autre que la seule femme qui retenait un tant soit peu son attention. Il s'en mordrait les doigts, il le pressentait.

Le pas lourd du cheval de la jeune assistante le sorti de ses pensées. Elle se mit à sa hauteur tout en lui décrochant l'un de ses sourires qui généralement ne le laissait pas indifférent. Il ne pu s'empêcher d'y répondre en laissant doucement ses lèvres s'étirer. Elle le rendrait fou avant la fin de cette mission, il en était de plus en plus sur. Il ne pouvait tolérer que quoique ce soit le déconcentre de son objectif, alors une personne encore plus que tout le reste. Comment pourrait-il être efficace si à chaque un de ses sourires il sentait son cœur frissonner ? Il s'en mordrait les doigts !

Se renfrognant, il talonna son destrier afin de remettre un peu de distance entre lui et le sujet de tous ses problèmes actuels. La demoiselle, le voyant se défiler une nouvelle fois, fulmina de rage. Elle éperonna sèchement son alezan et lui fit piquer un triple galop qui l'emporta loin devant son collègue. Ce dernier ne pu retenir un juron, la voyant s'en aller de la sorte. Que lui passait-il encore par la tête ? Décidément, Shizune était vraiment une personne compliquée… Il la rattrapa en arrivant au sommet d'une colline tranchant étrangement avec le manque d'altitude de cette plaine. En contrebas s'étalait un gros village comme on pouvait en voir tout au long de la route marchande qui reliait Iwa au pays de l'herbe. Il poussa son étalon blanc de manière à couper la route de la kunochi. Cette dernière stoppa net sa jument et le fixa, une lueur mauvaise dans ses pupilles d'onyx. Ce fut lui qui rompit ce silence orageux.

- Tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de partir comma ça ? La questionna durement le jeune commandant ANBU.

- Te dire se qui se passe ? Attends, mais tu te fiches de mois là ? Cria-t-elle rageusement.

- Absolument pas ! J'aimerais bien comprendre pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, c'est tout. Rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton.

Shizune secoua la tête de dépit. Il ne savait pas de quoi venait son état ? Mais il voulait vraiment la provoquer cet idiot.

- Ah, elle est bonne celle là ! Depuis que nous sommes partis, tu n'as pas cessé de te retirer ou parfois simplement de m'éviter. Quand nous abordons le sujet du déroulement de la mission, tu fais tout pour que la discussion tourne court et je ne te parle même pas de la fois ou je t'ai demandé comment nous allions faire pour que notre petite comédie de jeunes mariés fonctionne. Si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui souhaiterait comprendre se qui se passe, c'est moi. Tu peux m'expliquer se que j'ai fait pour que tu me rejettes ainsi ? Peut-être souhaitais-tu une autre kunochi pour accomplir cette mission avec toi que ta co-équipière ? Demanda-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sous une trop forte tension.

Genma resta stoïque, du moins en apparence. Intérieurement, les paroles de la combattante venaient de le heurter en plain cœur. Non, il n'aurait voulu d'aucune autre ninja pour cette mission. Seule sa logique entrait en conflit avec son cœur et ses sentiments. Ne réussissant pas à les démêler correctement, il préférait s'éloigner un peu d'elle pour pouvoir prendre le temps d'y réfléchir tranquillement. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle le ressentirait de cette façon.

- Je… Non, se n'est pas ça du tout. Je suis très content que tu sois de cette mission avec moi. Répondit-il maladroitement en regardant ses pieds.

- Alors pourquoi es-tu devenu si froid et si distant ?

Il releva doucement la tête pour la fixer de ses deux yeux bruns. Shizune y lu quelques chose de très rare chez le jeune homme. Du doute, de la crainte et une part de tristesse enveloppait ses pupilles d'habitude si sur d'elles.

- Pardonne-moi si je me suis montré trop hautain et si je t'ai fait du mal. Je… je ne voulais pas. Murmura-t-il en laissant à nouveau ses yeux errer sur le sol.

- Tu es de plus en plus étrange Genma. Es-tu sur que tout va bien ? S'informa l'assistante de l'Hokage.

Il lui répondit simplement par un léger hochement de la tête affirmatif. Elle s'en contenta. Connaissant le personnage, elle savait qu'il ne dirait rien de plus. Parler était une facétie à laquelle il ne prenait par que quand il le fallait vraiment, alors s'exprimer sur ses propres problèmes était tout bonnement à exclure. Au moins, il était au courant du problème et elle savait qu'il ne lui en voulait pas à elle. La difficulté réglée, ils descendirent tranquillement en direction du bourg. Genma prit son courage à deux mains et rapprocha sa monture de celle de sa compagne. Délicatement et sans qu'elle s'y attende, il saisit sa main dans la sienne. Shizune réprima une exclamation tout en se retournant, posant son regard étonné sur leurs deux mains enlacées et sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Elle rougit légèrement, alors que lui se racla la gorge, peut à l'aise. C'est ainsi qu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'agglomération. Quelques personnes se retournèrent sur leur passage pour commenter le fort joli couple qu'ils formaient. La jeune femme n'eu pas besoin de se forcer pour imiter l'attitude de la jeune femme transie d'amour pour son mari. Ses joues rougissant légèrement auraient convainques n'importe qui. Le commandant eu quand à lui plus de peine à rentrer dans son rôle de jeune mari conquit par sa douce. Il en culpabilisait même. Il avait tellement rêvé de pouvoir faires se genre de chose avec sa co-équipière et maintenant qu'il pouvait le faire, s'était pour semblant dans le cadre d'une mission. Probablement qu'elle ne se doutait pas de ses sentiments réel et qu'elle réagirait mal en les apprenant. Il en arriva à la conclusion qu'il valait mieux pour lui et pour tout le monde qu'il taise ses émotions, du moins jusqu'à la fin de la mission et par la même éviter tous risques supplémentaires à une tâche déjà plus que périlleuse.

Malgré sa taille relativement important, la bourgade n'offrait qu'une seule auberge aux voyageurs de passage. Les soi-disant jeunes époux y pénétrèrent après avoir laissé leurs chevaux au garçon d'écurie de l'établissement. L'aubergiste, une petite femme grisonnante est bien portante, les accueillit avec un grand sourire.

- Vous désirez, chers voyageurs ? Leur demanda-t-elle d'une voix aigue sans pour autant être désagréable.

- Une chambre pour la nuit, s'il vous plait. Demanda la jeune noiraude en lançant un petit regard plain de sous entendus à son époux.

- Avec grand plaisir et vous êtes ? S'enquit-elle poliment.

- Monsieur et Madame Agako. Répondit l'assistante avec entrain, faignant avec beaucoup de talent le rôle de la jeune mariée fière de se présentée sous le nom de son mari.

La propriétaire des lieux leur tendit une clé après avoir régler le payement de l'hébergement. Ensuite, elle leur indiqua l'escalier leur permettant de se rendre au premier puis où se trouvait leur chambre. Genma empoigna les deux sacs de voyages qu'ils avaient emportés, puis ils s'y rendirent. Shizune fit tourner la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. La chambre était vraiment très attrayante. De couleur claire et bien illuminée par les deux fenêtres donnant sur les jardins, elle avait été décorée avec simplicité, bon goût et dans des coloris chaleureux tel que des jaunes, orange et bordeaux. La pièce était de taille moyenne, un grand lit double trônant au milieu, ainsi que des tables de nuits de chaque coté et une commode face à ces derniers. Une petite porte donnait sur une coquette salle de bain, elle aussi dans les tons chauds assortis au reste de la chambre.

Genma déposa les bagages tout en détaillant la pièce de son œil purement ninja, cherchant les issues ou toutes autres informations dignes d'importance. La kunochi s'approcha de lui en souriant.

- Chéri ! Voyons ! Laisse un peu tranquille ton travail, nous sommes en vacances là. Déclara-t-elle narquoisement d'une voix portante en lui passant un bras autour de la nuque pour se coller contre lui.

Le jeune commandant sorti de sa torpeur et ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement en voyant sa co-équipière pendue à son coup. Aussi soudainement qu'elle l'avait enlacé, elle se recula de lui pour aller fermer la porte de la chambre restée ouverte. Toujours ahuris par l'attitude le la jeune femme, le châtain aux yeux bruns la fixa interrogativement.

- L'aubergiste était entrain de nous épier quand je suis revenue de la salle de bain. Justifia, tout sourire, la noiraude.

- Ah… bon… Marmonna-t-il.

- Oui, désolée, la prochaine fois je te préviendrai. Se moqua gentiment la demoiselle en pinçant la joue de son soi-disant mari tout en se dirigeant vers son coté du lit.

Ou du moins celui qu'il restait, étant donné que Genma avait déjà commencé de ranger ses affaires pour la nuit. Ce dernier marmonna quelque chose, cependant Shizune ne pu interpréter la suite de bruitage qu'il venait de faire. Pourtant elle avait sa petite idée sur se qui avait mis son collègue de coin. Visiblement, il n'était pas très à l'aise avec la promiscuité que leurs rôles demandaient. A dire vrai, elle non plus n'était pas des plus à l'aise avec ça, mais elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle avait déjà eu de la chance en tombant avec un aussi beau garçon et de surcroit quelqu'un qu'elle appréciait beaucoup et surtout qu'elle connaissait relativement bien.

Ils descendirent prendre un délicieux repas en tête à tête au restaurant de l'hôtel. Etant donné la saison, il n'y avait presque personne attablé dans la salle. L'ambiance était chaleureuse et la nourriture excellente. Ils parlèrent de choses et d'autres, de tout et de rien. Shizune fut très contente de pouvoir enfin avoir une vraie discussion avec son ami. Ils réussirent même à piquer un fou rire, preuve que Genma devait être particulièrement en confiance et se sentir à l'aise. Ils ne finirent pas tard, la route serait encore longue le lendemain pour atteindre Iwa.

Une fois de retour dans leur chambre, Genma laissa sa « femme » prendre possession de la salle de bain alors que lui se changerait près du lit. Shizune revint alors qu'il était encore tors-nu, elle, portant une simple chemise de nuit à fines bretelles. Ils rougirent sensiblement autant l'un que l'autre. La demoiselle s'allongea sous les draps. Le jeune homme passa à son tour dans la salle d'eau, puis il revint vers le lit pour prendre l'oreiller et l'une des deux couvertures.

- Tu vas encore dormir par terre ? Demanda doucement la belle noiraude en s'assaillant dans le lit.

- Mmmh… Grogna le commandant en étalant le grand rectangle d'étoffe par terre.

- Je… Tu sais que nous ne pourrons plus faire ça une fois à Iwa. Imagine que quelqu'un nous surprenne moi dans lit et toi au sol ou sur le canapé. Cela ne sera pas du tout crédible, enfin… tu vois se que je veux dire… Bafouilla-t-elle.

Le shinobi s'arrêta un instant dans ces mouvements pour contempler la jeune femme, puis la place libre dans le lit. Jusqu'à présent, ils avaient toujours fait ainsi, mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne faisait nullement la réflexion dans le but qu'ils soient absolument ensemble. Elle proposait cela pour le bien de la mission et elle avait raison. Il se gratta légèrement derrière la tête, puis récupéra son oreiller pour s'installer aux coté de la belle au regard d'onyx. Elle s'allongea à nouveau, lui tournant le dos. Il fit pareil et éteignit la lampe de chevet. Rapidement la respiration calme et posée des deux ninjas bruissa doucement dans le silence de la chambre, pourtant aucun des deux ne dormaient, trop occupé à pensé à l'autre. Le sommeil fini quand même par les emporter dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Une ombre noir se dessina un instant sur le toit de l'un des hangars du port. La silhouette se réceptionna silencieusement en arrivant sur le sol un peu plus bas. Elle fut bientôt rejointe par trois autres personnes. Deux hommes et une femme aux cheveux roses se glissèrent jusqu'au mur contre lequel elle s'était appuyée. Un grand châtain sombre lui tendit un chapeau de paille traditionnel comme en porte la plus part des hommes dans le nord du pays de la terre. L'ombre attacha ses épais cheveux noir en chignon, laissant scintiller un instant ses pupilles rouges à la lueur de la Lune, puis elle revêtit le couvre chef. Kurenai ressemblait maintenant à s'y méprendre à un pécheur de la cote. Elle avait enfilé une tunique de toile grossière grises foncée, coincé ces pantalons noir dans ces bottes de cuir brun et au final, elle avait enfilé un manteau de cuir noir. Une écharpe de laine grossière enroulée autour du coup, elle avait tout fait pour cacher au maximum sa condition féminine.

La petite troupe se laissa couler entre deux anciens bâtiments de bois rongés par le iode pour se retrouvé dans une partie moins fréquentée du port de ce petit village de pécheurs. Là, ils n'eurent aucune peine à retrouver la barque qu'ils avaient remarqué quelques heures plutôt, lors de leur petite opération de repérage. Ils avaient atteint le port en fin d'après-midi. Ensuite, ils avaient fait chacun leur petite enquête pour en apprendre un peu plus sur les manies des habitants de l'île noire qui leur faisait face à plusieurs centaines de mètres au large. Par une chance inouïe, Kiba rencontra un homme qui ne pu s'empêcher de se venter du nouveau poste de gardien qu'il venait de décrocher dans la citadelle. Le maître chien, voyant le profit de cette information, captura le grand bavard et l'assomma avant de l'enfermer dans une remise un peu à l'extérieur du bourg. Après avoir retrouvé ses compères dans l'une des deux brasseries que comptait le port, il leur exposa l'idée qui avait germé dans sa tête. L'un d'eux prendrait la place du vantard et pénétrerait ainsi beaucoup plus facilement dans la citadelle du seigneur Azerti. Sa propositions accueillit l'aval de tout le monde, cependant il parut très rapidement que la seule personne capable de ramener Kakashi le plus rapidement hors de la citadelle serait Kurenai qui connaissait déjà le terrain. Yamato en fit la remarque et tous le monde du bien reconnaître qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir pénétrer dans la forteresse en ayant le plus de chance d'en ressortir vivante avec le shinobi retenu prisonnier. De toute évidence, il aurait été impossible de laisser plus de personnes passer les murs, ne serait-ce que par discrétion et par clairvoyance. Ils étaient cinq dans l'équipe. L'un d'eux devrait rester à terre pour préparer la fuite de l'équipée, un autre devrait surveiller la barque une fois sur l'île car il n'allait en aucun cas aborder au ponton de la citadelle, ensuite il faudrait une troisième personne pour très probablement soigné le fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha une fois dans l'embarcation et cette personne était déjà toute choisie en la personne de Sakura. Saï se proposa spontanément pour garder les chevaux et Kiba déclara que ramer sur près de deux kilomètres aller-retour ne lui faisait pas peur. Il ne restait plus que Yamato, mais Kurenai ne voyait pas comment réussir à l'emmener jusque dans la forteresse sans créer plus de problème qu'elle risquait déjà d'en avoir. Ils décidèrent que le remplaçant de Kakashi accompagnerait la jeune mère le plus loin possible et que son aide ne serait surement pas de trop selon l'état de l'argenté lors du retour jusqu'à la barque.

Discrètement, les quatre silhouettes sautèrent dans l'embarcation de l'homme assommé par Kiba. Ce dernier n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup se renseigner pour découvrir ou se trouvait le bateau du futur gardien. Tout le monde connaissait ce prétentieux au village. Yamato décrocha l'amarre et s'installa aux cotés du jeune Inouzouka pour l'aider à ramer. Les deux femmes s'étaient installées à la proue de la chaloupe et finissaient de préparer la belle au regard vermeille en lui étendant un peu de cirage noir sur les joues pour donner un plus de virilité à ses traits et aussi de la discrétion en cachant le brillant des arrêtes de son visage.

La mer était agitée, chose normale aux vues de la saison, cependant ils avaient entendu dire qu'une tempête risquait de s'abattre au petit matin sur tout le littoral du pays de la terre. C'était un peu juste pour récupérer Kakashi, mais ils n'avaient pas le choix car personne ne peut prédire quand ce terminera une tempête dans cette partie ci du pays. Il devait être minuit. En principe, et si tout se passait bien, ils seraient de retour au port avant le lever du soleil. Kiba ramait avec acharnement à un rythme soutenu, mais largement supportable pour ses larges épaules et son corps d'athlète. Sakura, une fois le maquillage de sa supérieure terminé, resserra son manteau sur ses épaules en fixant le sac de voyage qu'elle avait emporté. A l'intérieur se trouvait une grande partie de son matériel de médic-nin et un manteau pour couvrir son sensei. Elle frissonna tout en espérant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas trop tard. Son maître avait une condition physique hors-norme et des réserves de chakra particulièrement phénoménales. Mais de ce qu'elle avait pu arracher comme renseignements à Kurenai, cela risquait de ne pas suffire. La rose sourit un instant. Elle avait vraiment du batailler dur pour en apprendre un peu plus de la bouche de la jeune maman sur cette partie de son histoire. La belle au pupille pourpre n'avait vraiment aucune facilité à s'exprimer sur ce sujet. La fleur de cerisier le comprenait, mais elle avait besoin de savoir à quoi s'attendre en retrouvant son sensei. Les quelques bribes d'informations obtenues ne l'avaient absolument pas mise en confiance. Visiblement, le clan Azerti avait un moyen de vous vider de vos réserves de chakra de manière à ce qu'il vous en reste juste assez pour soutenir les interrogatoires et pour rester en vie. Elle grimaça de dégout en imaginant les dégâts que cela pouvait causer au corps d'un ninja. Pourvu qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

Kurenai observait les trois personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Kiba concentré sur l'effort que lui demandait la barque, Yamato à peut près dans le même état et Sakura qui regardait pensivement au large. Ils étaient tous soucieux à leur façon. La jeune femme sentit quelques chose se tendre dans son ventre quand ses yeux rouges ce posèrent sur l'îlot noir qui se dressait devant eux à encore deux ou trois cents mètre. Le contour acéré que dessinaient les tours au sommet du rocher lui fit émerger des souvenirs qu'elle croyait avoir oublié depuis bien longtemps. Cette même île, une embarcation semblable, une nuit aussi sombre et le regard mauvais de son frère jumeaux, ainsi que de ses hommes. Tout lui revenait violement en mémoire. Les nuits à trembler dans les geôles, à pleurer et puis cette occasion inespérée qui lui avait permis de s'échapper. Sa course folle pour atteindre ne serait-ce que la muraille extérieure. Elle avait cru que jamais son corps endoloris ne supporterait d'aller si loin. Ensuite, bien des heures plus tard, il y avait eu le navire marchand qui venait ravitailler la forteresse. Par chance, le capitaine du bateau était soul et n'avait pas remarqué la silhouette maigre et sanguinolente se faufiler sous les cordages. La traversée était mauvaise et à plusieurs reprises des vagues d'une eau salée et glacée s'était abattues sur elle, la faisant gémir sous la brûlure du sel sur ses plaies encore ouvertes. La suite tenait du rêve. Elle était ressortie du bateau à la nuit tombée, puis elle avait volé un cheval pour s'en aller dans les montagnes. Elle voulait se rendre dans une caverne qu'elle avait découverte en se baladant dans ces contrées pour parfaire sa connaissance de la région quelques temps plutôt. En chemin, elle avait pénétrer dans une petite ferme dans l'espoir d'y chaparder quelque chose à manger ou au moins à boire. Une vieille femme l'avait surprise. Epuisée, la belle aux yeux rouges s'était effondrée en suppliant la fermière de lui donné à boire un tout petit peu d'eau. La suite, encore maintenant elle avait de la peine à s'en souvenir. Elle n'était pas restée longtemps chez la femme aux cheveux grisonnant, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas à dire combien de temps elle avait passé chez elle. La vieille l'avait soignée de manière basique et par la suite, elle lui avait donné des petites réserves ainsi que quelques vêtements. Kurenai s'était alors rendue dans les montagnes pour reprendre des forces dans la caverne.

Malheureusement, son frère la recherchait activement et elle n'eu que pour seule solution que de franchir l'un des hauts cols malgré son état encore critique. La traversée fut longue et périlleuse. La belle au regard de sang ne pu que remercier Dieu de lui avoir donné pour cheval une bête au pied sur. A bon nombre de reprises, elle perdit connaissance, mais la bête continua son chemin. Elle se souvient un jour s'être réveillée aux abords d'une forêt, puis se fut une voix familière qui la tira de son inconscience. Des bras forts et puissants la soulevant avec facilité, des mots de réconfort prononcés sur un ton grave et soucieux, ses mains caressant ses cheveux collés par le sang sur son beau visage au teint blême, un peu de chaleur lors ce qu'il la serrait contre sa poitrine et se parfum reconnaissable entre tous. C'était lui. Asuma.

La jeune mère cligna des yeux, sortant de ses souvenirs pour fixer la paroi de pierre qui se rapprochait doucement. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si c'était suite à ce sauvetage qu'elle avait commencé à ressentir quelque chose pour le futur père de son fils, toute fois elle se souvenait s'être promise de trouver un homme aussi attentionné que lui, lors ce qu'elle était malade. Elle sourit tristement et ajusta le chapeau sur sa tête. Tous ses sens se mirent en éveil, à la recherche d'un indices ou de quoique ce soit de suspect. L'île n'était plus qu'à une petite dizaine de mètres maintenant. La tension montait et maintenant elle était palpable en chacun d'eux. Sakura soupira pour se redonner confiance, Kiba se racla la gorge en laissant ses yeux observer la falaise et Yamato frissonna un instant avant de reprendre son assurance de guerrier expérimenté. Kurenai se leva, prête à sauter par-dessus bord, l'ANBU aux yeux noirs sur ses talons. Le bateau produisit un raclement désagréable et bruyant en s'échouant sur les galets de la petite plage. Les deux aînés mirent pied à terre, pour ensuite se diriger vers une sorte de pseudo sentier qui courrait le long de la falaise. La jeune mère ouvrait la marche, tous ses nerfs tendus tels des cordes d'arcs. Un rocher glissa sous ses pieds et la fit sursauter violement. Yamato pausa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la femme déguisée tout en lui murmurant de se détendre. Après plusieurs mettre d'ascension entre les rochers, ils atteignirent les abords du mur d'enceinte de la citadelle. La belle au regard de braise se tourna vers son collègue pour lui signifier qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin. Ce dernier l'attira doucement dans ces bras en lui murmurant un « bonne chance » imperceptible.

Après s'être dégagée, elle reprit discrètement sa progression le long des murs de défenses quai infranchissable. Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle ne se retrouve près de la porte d'accès à la forteresse. Avant de continuer son chemin, elle observa scrupuleusement le moindre signe de vie et les moindres espaces qui pourraient lui rendre service une fois de retour avec Kakashi. Son inventaire lui appris qu'elle pourrait se cacher sous un arbre un peu à sa droite, ensuite un rocher la dissimulerait à ses poursuivants durant quelques secondes. Peut-être juste assez de temps pour pouvoir gagner le rebord de la falaise où l'attendait Yamato. Elle inspira un bon coup et commença de contourner le champ herbeux qui s'étendait devant elle afin d'arriver devant l'édifice par le chemin d'accès montant depuis le ponton.

D'une démarche qu'elle voulait la plus masculine possible, elle s'avança sur le chemin de pierres concassées. Au détour du dernier lacet que formait l'allée, elle pu apercevoir la gigantesque porte rouillée par le temps, mais ouverte, et deux gardes qui se tenaient devant elle. A l'insu de leurs regards, elle invoqua un léger genjutsu pour faire disparaître la couleur aisément identifiable de ses pupilles. D'un pas sur et volontaire, elle se retrouva devant les deux hommes de faction. Le premier fronça les sourcils en voyant un étranger se présenter aux portes de cet endroit redouté à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde. Le second abaissa sa lance et interpella le nouveau venu.

- Qui es-tu ? Et que viens-tu faire ici ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix sonore, portant loin.

- Je viens pour le poste de gardien que ton supérieur m'a promis. Répondit prétentieusement la belle en utilisant un léger jutsu pour rendre sa voix aussi grave qu'un homme.

- Laisse-le passer, Fuyuhira m'en a parlé. Rétorqua le premier homme en faisant signe à son acolyte de laisser la place à l'homme coiffé du large chapeau des pécheurs de la région.

- Soit le bienvenu en enfer, petit. Ricana narquoisement le second gardien, un sourire mauvais visser aux lèvres.

Kurenaï les salua d'un geste de la tête, puis passa entre eux deux. Elle garda un sang-froid exemplaire alors qu'ils tentaient de la dévisager. Elle avait parcouru quelques mètres et se trouvait à présent sous le porche gigantesque percé dans l'épaisse muraille, quand elle se retourna subitement.

- Où puis-je trouver ce Fuyuhira ? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton plain de confiance et de maîtrise de soi.

- Travers la court jusqu'au donjon, puis gravis les escaliers qui mènent à la grande porte. Il doit probablement se trouver au chaud avec la tempête qui arrive et non aux prisons comme à son habitude. Lui répondit en grimaçant le gardien qui l'avait autorisé à entrer.

La jeune mère se retourna en joignant ses mains pour commencer les signes composant l'un de ses plus puissant genjutsu. Dans la pénombre, l'air sembla frétiller un instant avant que les deux gardiens ne reprennent toute leur attention en suivant du regard leur futur collègue de garde qui se dirigeait vers le donjon. Cachée derrière la muraille, au coin de la porte, la kunochi observa un instant leurs regard suivre son clone. Parfait, ils mordaient à l'hameçon. Maintenant, il fallait faire très vite tout en maintenant le jutsus d'illusion jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressorte. Elle savait que cela lui brûlerait une grosse quantité de chakra, mais si tout se déroulait comme prévu, elle n'aurait probablement pas besoin de plus d'énergie. Dans un léger bruissement, elle se dirigea vers la partie de la citadelle qui donnait au dessus de la falaise sous laquelle ils avaient débarqué avec son équipe de sauvetage. Tous les sens en alerte, elle s'engouffra dans l'ouverture noire et immense qui donnait sur la salle voutée au plafond haut de près de dix mètre. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvais bien servir un pareil bâtiment qui cachait dans ses sous-sol des geôles infâmes. Elle n'en voyait aucune utilité sur cette île de malheur.

Doucement elle atteignit le haut des escaliers menant aux souterrains. Elle stoppa net, écoutant le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir une présence quel qu'elle soit. Après de longues secondes, elle commença de descendre les marches de pierre avec les plus grandes précautions. Arrivée au bas de ces dernières, elle s'arrêta un instant pour contempler cet endroit maudit ou elle avait séjournée. Elle se souvient très rapidement que la cellule du gardien se trouvait être la première porte à gauche au bas des escaliers. Elle colla son oreille à la porte de bois, mais ne perçu que la respiration lente d'un dormeur. Doucement, elle reprit son avance dans le couloir froid et humide. Ses perceptions de ninja lui indiquèrent que les premières cellules ne renfermaient pas la personne qu'elle recherchait. Aucun chakra qui s'y trouvait ne correspondait à celui du shinobi de Konoha. Elle avait parcourue la moitié du boyau de pierres sombres quand elle senti une légère présence familière. Ce n'était pas plus grand qu'une toute petite étincelle de vie, mais suffisante pour attirer son attention de kunochi expérimentée. Elle s'agenouilla devant la lourde porte de chêne qui la séparait du but de sa mission et sorti un fine tige de métal qu'elle inséra dans le vieux mécanisme qui servait de serrure. En moins de temps qu'il ne fallu pour le dire, le loquet avait céder. Priant pour que la porte fasse le moins de bruit possible, elle s'appuya contre jusqu'à ce qu'elle bascule sur ses gons rouillés. Sentant que si elle donnait plus de pression au panneau de bois, les parties de métal lui permettant de pivoter hurleraient d'usure et de mauvais entretien, elle se glissa précautionneusement dans le petit espace qu'elle avait pu dégager.

Ces yeux mirent quelques secondes à s'habituer au noir qui régnait dans la petite pièce. Elle aperçu rapidement une forme roulé en boule sur le sol, mais se qui lui permit de reconnaître cette chose comme étant un être vivant était plus l'odeur de sang, de transpiration et de maladie qui s'émanait d'elle. Elle mit un genou en terre et repoussa délicatement le morceau de toile qui recouvrait la pauvre créature blotti en position fœtale à ses pieds. Elle retint un juron de rage.


	12. Chapter 12 : Evasion

Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : -  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Evasion

De l'habituelle chevelure argentée qui le caractérisait tant, il ne restait qu'une masse informe de fils ternes, collés par le sang et la sueur. Des hématomes bleutés teintaient les traits généralement si clairs du shinobi, faisant ressortir les marques rouges qui lui déchiraient le haut des épaules ainsi que le dos, à peine visible. Des frissons, dût à la fièvre, le secouaient de manière sporadique. Toute fois, le plus insupportable aux yeux de la jeune mère était cette respiration sifflante, passant avec une difficulté inouïe entre les lèvres qu'elle devinait à peine au travers de l'entaille qui déchirait son masque à cet endroit. D'une main experte, Kurenai laissa ses longs doigts fins se poser délicatement sur son front, brûlant. Ensuite, elle le secoua légèrement pour l'éveiller. Il fallait absolument qu'il soit conscient pour sortir de la prison, sinon la tâche deviendrait extrêmement périlleuse pour la belle au regard pourpre.

Le pauvre ninja eut un sursaut, puis ouvrit les yeux légèrement, sa respiration s'accélérant par la même occasion. Son premier réflexe fut d'essayer de se mettre hors de portée de l'inconnu qui l'avait sorti de sa torpeur. Dans un élan désespéré, il tenta de se reculer. Cela n'eut que pour effet de lui arracher un râle de douleur rauque. La femme se pencha rapidement sur lui pour l'encadrer de ses bras, afin qu'il ne se débatte plus et surtout, de manière à ce qu'elle puisse le rassurer en lui parlant doucement. Il ne comprit pas tout suite que ce vague murmure était une voix, une voix bien connue, mais qu'il savait ne devrait pas résonnée ici. Se décontractant un tout petit peu, l'argenté posa sa pupille noir et vitreuse sur le visage qui s'était rapproché de lui. Deux billes vermeilles le contemplaient délicatement. Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à croire se qui se trouvait devant lui, encore un délire probablement. Pourtant ce contact frai sur son front semblait particulièrement réel. La quinte de toux déclenchée par ses derniers mouvements brusques, fut elle aussi particulièrement réelle. Un peu de sang coula entre ses lèvres sèches, bleutées par le froid.

Ku… Kurenai… Souffla-t-il imperceptiblement d'une voix enrouée, tentant de reprendre son souffle par la même occasion.

L'intéressée ne peut réprimer un léger sourire de compassion, mais ses yeux s'étaient emplis de l'arme.

Oh mon Dieu ! Kakashi ! Que t'ont-ils fait ? Lâcha faiblement la jeune femme en faisant passer le bras de l'homme autour de son épaule de manière à pouvoir le soulever afin de quitter cette cellule au plus vite.

La seule réponse du blessé fut un gémissement plaintif quand la kunochi fit malencontreusement pression sur sa hanche blessée et mal soignée lors du combat qui l'avait mené en ces lieux. Elle s'excusa vivement, cependant la respiration de l'homme siffla plus durement que précédemment sous l'effort fourni pour se redresser. Elle assura la prise de son bras autour de la taille élancée de l'épouvantail, ainsi que celle du bras de ce dernier autour de ses épaules féminine. Les quelques pas jusqu'à la lourde porte de chaîne entrouverte furent une véritable hécatombe. Kakashi s'affala lourdement au bout de trois enjambées, entraînant sa sauveteuse par la même occasion dans sa chute. Le choc éveilla le corps douloureux du prisonnier qui retint difficilement un cri de souffrance au bord de ses lèvres. Kurenai senti le corps faible se contracter sous les élancements. Il ne pourrait pas se déplacer, même soutenu, jusqu'à la falaise ou les attendait Yamato.

La ninja grogna intérieurement. Il allait falloir jouer séré. Le genjutsu qui lui avait permis de pénétrer en ces murs devait rester en action jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quitté la forteresse. Le problème se situait plus dans le fait que ce jutsu lui demandait une somme relativement élevée de chakra. Si elle devait encore y ajouter la faible dose lui permettant de conserver des pupilles brunes et une nouvelle part pour soutenir Kakashi, ses réserves deviendraient dangereusement exploitées. Cela ne lui donnerait pas ou très peu de marge en cas de contretemps ou d'attaque soudaine. Mais le temps n'était pas aux tergiversations, se sermonna-t-elle en son fort intérieur. Elle se concentra et malaxa un peu de matière légèrement verte fluorescente, marque de la famille dont elle était issue. Une fois la dose suffisante pour soulever le corps tremblant au sol, elle recommença la prise pour soutenir le shinobi. Un gémissement franchi les lèvres gercées de ce dernier.

Ils se glissèrent lentement dans l'espace entre la lourde porte et le mur de pierres humides et suintantes. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil de chaque coté du couloir afin de s'assurer qu'ils n'étaient pas épiés ou découverts. La nuit noire régnait dans le souterrain de la forteresse. Précautionneusement et à l'aide de chakra, elle fit avancé le blessé avachi contre son épaule. Les premières marches de l'escalier d'accès à cette sombre partie de la citadelle se devinaient dans la pénombre. Encore quelques pas et ils seraient sur le point de quitter les cachots. Un craquement fit sursauter la kunochi.

Ne fais pas un pas de plus vermine ! Grinça une voix grave et masculine.

Elle se retourna lentement, Kakashi toujours contre son épaule, à demi-conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser emporter l'un de mes prisonniers pour l'une de vos joutes stupides dans l'arrière coure. Cracha la voix, alors que le personnage sortait de l'ombre ou il se tenait depuis le début.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en voyant la démarche marquée, puis le visage de l'homme qui se trouvait devant elle. Grand Dieu ! Cette voix… Elle le fixa intensément durant quelques secondes. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès de son interlocuteur.

Qu'as-tu à me dévisager de la sorte ? Tu n'as jamais vu le geôlier de l'île Noire ? Demanda-t-il en arrivant à la hauteur de la jeune mère.

Vous… Vous êtes… Kinao… Souffla-t-elle abasourdie.

Bien sur que je suis Kinao, triple andouille ! Mais ou le maître va-t-il chercher de pareils idiots ? Railla-t-il. Et surtout, depuis quand engage-t-il des femmes ?

La kunochi ne répondit pas tout de suite, perdue dans de sombres souvenirs. Quand elle releva les yeux pour les fixer dans ceux du vieux gardien, ils virèrent du brun au rouge d'origine. Ce dernier sursauta en voyant les pupilles se modifiées ainsi. Il porta sa main droite à sa bouche.

Nom de tonnerre ! Tu es… Tu es… Sa sœur… Bredouilla-t-il les yeux maintenant écarquillés.

Il recula d'un pas pour la contempler de bas en hauts.

Pourquoi es-tu revenue ? La questionna-t-il, perplexe. Tu avais réussi à t'échapper… Pourquoi revenir dans cet enfer ?

Pour lui… Murmura la jeune femme au regard vermeil en montrant du menton le corps toujours appuyé contre elle, la tête dodelinant doucement selon les mouvements.

C'est ton mari ? Interrogea doucement l'homme.

Non, un ami à qui je dois la vie et celle de mon fils. Répondit-elle dans un souffle.

Le silence s'établit entre les deux personnages, bercé par la respiration sifflante du ninja blessé. Kurenai lança un regard préoccupé au geôlier. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici.

Si tu es revenue pour sauver ce pauvre diable, sauve aussi celui qui croupit dans sa cellule depuis bientôt quinze ans. Déclara d'une voix autoritaire le gardien.

Razan ? Razan est en vie ? S'enquit la belle en écarquillant les yeux tant l'espoir était grand dans son cœur.

Oui… Il faut absolument que tu le sortes d'ici. Il ne survivra plus des années en ces lieux. Fut la seule réponse de l'homme au visage marqué par les grands airs du large.

La ninja resta pensive quelques instants. Il lui était physiquement impossible d'assumer le transport et la sécurité de deux personnes dans l'état de Kakashi. Maintenant qu'elle était sur que son petit frère était encore en vie, elle ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir sur cette île de malheur. Kinao sembla lire dans ses pensées.

Je t'aiderai à passer les murs d'enceinte comme la dernière fois. Il ne m'avait pas découvert à l'époque. Peut-être que cela marchera de nouveau cette fois. Proposa-t-il, un brin de cynisme dans la voix.

Oui, peut-être… Soupira tristement la jeune femme aux pupilles pourpres.

Elle savait pertinemment que cela ne fonctionnerait pas. Son fou de frère jumeau ne se laisserait pas berner deux fois par la même technique ou la même personne, elle en était sincèrement convaincue. Kinao était entrain de lui faire comprendre qu'il allait se sacrifier pour qu'ils puissent quitter la citadelle tous les trois sains et saufs. Un sourire las naquit sur ses lèvres légèrement charnues. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les hommes de valeur meurent pour permettre à d'autres de vivre ?

Le geôlier se retourna et pris la direction du fond du couloir. Il s'arrêta devant la dernière porte et sortit le lourd trousseau qui résumait sa fonction. La clé tourna durement dans la serrure, mais elle finit tout de fois par céder. Le lourd battant pivota lentement sur ces gons. Kurenai s'approcha du cadre de porte pour plonger son regard de braise dans la cellule. Quelques mouvements et chuchotement lui indiquèrent la position d'un corps allongé sur de la paille tout au fond de la petite pièce. Un faible gémissement raisonna sur les parois humides. Après quelques secondes, Kinao réapparut sur le seuil de la porte en soutenant un corps trop maigre en comparaison de la grande taille de son propriétaire. De longs cheveux noirs et filasse lui cachaient le visage. D'un mouvement lent, il les écarta de manière à pouvoir poser son regard couleur sang sur les deux personnes qui se trouvait face à lui. Sans peine, il reconnu le blessé à la chevelure argentée. Cependant, la femme possédant les mêmes pupilles que lui retint toute son attention. Soutenu par le gardien, il se rapprocha d'elle en boitillant. Un sourire lumineux fit ressortir les pommettes de la belle alors que ses yeux se mettaient à briller de joie et de tristesse mêlée.

Razan ! Bredouilla-t-elle, sa voix se brisant sous l'émotion.

Kurenai… Prononça-t-il faiblement en se libérant de l'étreinte de Kinao pour se jeter dans les bras de sa grande sœur.

Ils restèrent ainsi une bonne minute. Elle pleurant silencieusement, des perles humides zébrant son beau visage et lui sanglotant doucement dans le cou de la jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots pour expliquer leurs émotions. Toute la tristesse de l'un et de l'autre se rencontrait dans cette étreinte. Le jeune homme tremblait. Il avait cru qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, alors que de son coté, la jeune mère avait cru que la mort s'était emparé de lui durant sa détention.

Il… Il a dit qu'il t'avait tué, que tu n'avais pas réussi à t'échapper… Eructa-t-il entre deux soubresauts. J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais pour me chercher… Chaque fois qu'il venait, il disait que je devais payer pour ta tentative… Que c'était de ma faute… Sa voix grave se brisa dans les larmes qui dégoulinaient de ses splendides yeux rouges.

Pardon… Excuses moi de ne pas être venu plus tôt… Pardonnes moi… Souffla doucement Kurenai, la voix déformée par les émotions, tout en serrant un peu plus fort le corps rachitique du jeune homme.

Le gardien les regardait tristement quand son attention fut attirée par les faibles mouvements que tentait de faire l'argenté. Reprenant légèrement conscience, ce dernier essayait de relever doucement la tête, l'air penaud et ne comprenant pas ou il se trouvait. Le geôlier s'approcha des trois personnages. Il saisit le visage épuisé du ninja de Konoha entre ses mains calleuses, puis il fixa son regard dans l'unique pupille de geai.

On va te sortir d'ici. N'aie pas peur. Prononça-t-il d'une vois réconfortante.

D'une manière un peu gauche, le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe de compréhension. Cependant, même un mouvement aussi insignifiant lui arrachait une grimace de souffrance. Kurenai se dégagea gentiment des bras maigres et faibles de son frère. Celui-ci passa de l'autre coté de Kakashi et saisi son deuxième bras afin d'aider la jeune mère à transporter le blessé. Silencieusement, ils remontèrent les marches de pierre inégales pour arriver dans la grande salle aux hauts plafonds. Kinao marchait devant eux, ouvrant la marche et s'assurant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour l'étrange convoi qui le suivait. Une jeune femme soutenant un homme de grande taille visiblement en piteux états et pour compléter le tableau, un jeune homme au corps bien trop maigre en comparaison de sa grande taille formait une équipe un peu bigarrée.

Une fois sous l'arche marquant l'entrée du bâtiment, le groupe se stoppa net. Les vigies de la porte d'entrée était toujours entrain de contempler le donjon de la forteresse, comme lors du passage de la kunochi au regard de sang. Kurenai sourit, son genjutsu faisait merveille. De l'autre coté de la coure, aucuns signes de vie de la part des autres occupants formant la garde de ce bastion. Discrètement, ils se glissèrent le long du mur pour atteindre la muraille, puis la porte d'accès qui y était creusée. Kakashi trébucha plus d'une fois, quand à Razan, il avait moins de peine à se déplacer.

Soudain, la porte de la tour centrale s'ouvrit. Kurenai marmonna un juron alors que Kinao lui faisait signe de se cacher derrière l'un des nombreux cabanons de bois qui pourrissaient contre la façade interne des murailles. Franchissant l'accès au donjon, trois ninjas visiblement un peu éméchés descendait maintenant les marches de l'escalier menant à la coure. Le geôlier se dirigea prestement dans leur direction. D'où elle était cachée, la jeune mère ne pouvait comprendre un seul mot de la discutions de plus en plus mouvementée qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. Visiblement, les trois nouveaux venus semblaient prendre très à cœurs les paroles que l'homme avait prononcé, car ils commencèrent à changer de direction tout en s'expliquant à grand renfort de beuglées et de cris. Kurenai ne sut jamais se que leur sauveur de fortune avait dit aux trois hommes car ce dernier se retourna discrètement pour lui faire signe de quitter l'enceinte de la forteresse en profitant de cette diversion. Exploitant cette aubaine, elle tira les deux prisonniers avec elle dans la fuite. Alors qu'ils franchissaient le porche massif percé dans la muraille, un cri rageur la fit se retourner une dernière fois. Une ombre gigantesque, capée de brun venait de surgir sur le pas de la porte du donjon. Sans peine, elle identifia les deux sphères vertes fluo qui luisaient haineusement. Dans un bon d'une rapidité inouïe, l'homme se retrouva devant le geôlier. Celui-ci resta stoïque devant la menace qui le dardait de son regard fou.

Razan tira sur le bras de sa sœur pour la forcer à se détourner du spectacle atroce qui allait s'offrir à leurs yeux. Se déplaçant aussi vite que les jambes maigres du prisonnier aux longs cheveux noirs le permettaient, ils gagnèrent le haut de la falaise ou les attendait Yamato. Ce dernier fronça les sourcils quand il vit trois et non pas deux silhouettes clopiner dans sa direction. Il couru à la rencontre de Kurenai et se saisit du corps épuisé de Kakashi pour le charger sur son dos. Il ne lui fallu qu'un coup d'œil pour comprendre qui était l'inconnu. Il ne pouvait être que le frère de la belle au regard vermeille, possédant exactement les mêmes pupilles que cette dernière. Aucunes paroles ne furent échangées durant la descente du petit sentier escarpé menant à la barque. Sakura les attendait sur la petite plage de galet, un peu tendue. Une fois les quatre fugitifs au bord de la mer couverte d'embruns, la rose se précipita vers le ninja au jutsu de bois pour l'aider à embarquer le corps inconscient de l'épouvantail. Une fois le blessé chargé, Yamato aida Kurenai à faire grimper son frère à bord.

Le ciel s'était passablement chargé, premiers signes de la venue d'une tempête d'hiver comme en connaissait traditionnellement la région à cette époque de l'année. La houle se faisait plus lourde au sommet des vagues. Le vent rabattait violement le chapeau de paille sur le visage de la kunochi au regard de braise. Quelques mèches de sa sombre chevelure venaient lécher langoureusement sa nuque. Les cheveux de Sakura flottaient eux aussi dans le vent froid venant du large. Alors que Kiba et Yamato prenaient les rames afin de retourner le plus rapidement possible sur la terre ferme, la jeune médic-nin se penchait déjà sur le corps meurtri de son sensei. Il était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. Doucement, elle écarta les pants du vieux mentaux de toile élimée par l'usure que le geôlier lui avait cédé. Le torse à la peau pâle offrait un horrible jeu de contraste avec les marques de brûlure et les lacérations ou autres hématomes qui le parsemaient. Très sur d'elle, la jeune femme créa un rayon de son chakra vert qu'elle déplaça doucement le long du corps de l'homme allongé à ces pieds. Au premier passage, elle sut qu'il ne pourrait pas faire le voyage du retour dans un état pareil. Elle répertoria aussi les plais qui demandaient les soins en priorité. Ensuite, elle commença son travail. La première opération fut d'insuffler de son propre chakra à l'argenté qui n'en possédait presque plus à cause des sévis infligés en prison. Le corps inanimé fut secoué par des spasmes violents quand le chakra étranger pénétra son système. La brutalité de ce nouvel apport d'énergie, fit reprendre connaissance à Kakashi, ses yeux s'écarquillant, laissant apparaître ces deux pupilles vaironnes.

L'espace de quelques secondes, le visage masqué laissa transparaître une incompréhension totale. Kurenai s'agenouilla à son tour aux cotés du shinobi pour se rapprocher de son visage. Ce dernier avait une peine monstrueuse à se situer. Sa vue floue ne distinguait presque rien dans l'ombre de la nuit si ce n'est le visage aux cheveux rose qu'il reconnaissait, ainsi que celui de la seconde femme qui venait de se pencher sur lui. Malheureusement pour lui, l'argenté n'arrivait pas à se souvenir des derniers instants avant qu'il perde connaissance. Toute fois, si Sakura et Kurenai se trouvaient à ces cotés, c'est qu'il devait être en sécurité.

Les vagues devenaient de plus en plus hautes alors que la barque atteignait la moitié de son trajet entre l'île et la terre ferme. Kiba et Yamato tiraient de toutes leurs forces sur les rames de bois, alors que Razan était appuyé contre la barre poussant de toutes ses maigres forces. Au fond du navire, les deux femmes s'occupaient du blessé. Une vague bien plus haute que les autres s'écrasa sur la petite embarcation, déversant une grande quantité d'une eau glacée sur ses occupants. Le liquide froid arracha un profond cri de douleur à l'argenté. L'eau salée venait de s'infiltrer dans ses plaies encore fraiches et le brulait horriblement. Kurenai pris la main de l'ancien prisonnier dans la sienne tout en lui murmurant de tenir le coup, mais s'était bien trop de souffrances d'un coup pour l'homme déjà profondément affaiblit. Il perdit à nouveau connaissance, serrant frénétiquement la main de la belle aux cheveux couleur nuit.

Quelques goutes de sueur perlaient sur le front de Sakura. Ses sourcils froncés laissaient transparaître toute la concentration dont elle devait faire preuve. Son sensei était vraiment dans un sal état. Elle releva la tête pour voir à quelle distance du bord de mer ils se trouvaient. La jetée du port se trouvait à environ 200 m. La médic-nin grimaça, déjà si près. Une pression sur son bras, la sortit de ces pensées.

Sa va aller ? Demanda soucieusement Kurenai.

Mmh… Il n'est pas en état de voyager sur une longue distance malgré les soins que je viens de lui administrer. J'ai peur de ne pas arriver à le maintenir en vie si nous devons chevaucher d'une traite jusqu'à Konoha. Répondit pensivement la demoiselle.

Combien de temps peut-il tenir à ton avis ? Interrogea subitement la leader de la petite équipe de sauvetage.

Je ne sais pas. Une heure, peut-être deux sans lui insuffler une nouvelle dose de chakra. Après, je ne peux pas me prononcer, mais une chose est sure. Il a attrapé une sacrée bronchite et j'ai peur qu'elle ne se transforme en pneumonie. Ceci ajouté à ses multiples blessures à demi-infectées, je pencherais plus pour une heure de chevauchée intensive. Au-delà, il risque de mourir d'épuisement ou par manque de chakra. Résuma clairement la jeune médecin.

La barque pénétrait dans le port grâce à la force de Kiba et de Yamato tirant sur les rames tel des forcenés. Kurenai jeta un regard traversé par une lueur de panique sur les docks, puis elle agrippa Sakura par le bras en plongeant son regard pourpre dans celui émeraude de la jeune femme.

Très bien, on n'a pas le choix ! Je vais emmener Kakashi dans une cache de ma connaissance au pied des montagnes. J'y resterai le temps qu'il puisse au moins renforcer ses réserves de chakra. J'essayerai aussi de soigner les plaies les plus graves et dès qu'il sera en mesure de tenir le voyage nous repartirons pour Konoha. Exposa rapidement la jeune mère.

Mais sensei, vous serez seule… Imaginez que le seigneur Azerti vous retrouve ! Comment allez-vous faire ? S'insurgea la médic-nin dont la mentalité de soignant réprouvait ce genre de risques.

Ne t'inquiète pas. Je lui sortirai le grand jeu. Nous ne sommes pas nés du même sang pour rien et je connais bien ses faiblesses comme ses points forts. Répondit calmement la noiraude en écartant le pan de son manteau pour laisser apparaître deux kunaïs d'une facture inconnue à la rose.

Mais s'était il y a longtemps, quand vous étiez encore enfant… Geignit la jeune fille.

Kurenai lui sourit gentiment. Au fond d'elle, elle redoutait de devoir affronter celui qui était maintenant devenu l'aîné de leur clan maudit. Bien sur qu'elle savait qu'il était fou à lié et terriblement doué de ses kunaïs, mais n'était-elle pas elle aussi la descendante de ce clan fameux et que trop bien connu au pays de la terre ?

L'esquif heurta légèrement le quai dans un bruit sec de raclement. Kiba observait le moindre mouvement inhabituel en balayant attentivement le port de ses yeux bruns. Pendant ce temps, Yamato avait déjà noué l'amarre de la barque pour ensuite grimper à terre afin d'aider les deux femmes à hisser les anciens prisonniers. Razan enjamba gentiment la rambarde avec l'aide de Kurenai pour ensuite monter les quelques marche menant sur les docks. Là, sa sœur le laissa, titubant légèrement. En contre bas, Sakura avait chargé l'épouvantail sur son dos de manière à pouvoir l'amener directement jusqu'aux chevaux que Saï maintenait dans l'ombre de quelques hangars désaffectés, un peu en arrière des docks. La belle aux cheveux roses avait presque atteint les dernières marches menant sur les quais quand une exclamation étouffée la poussa à relever la tête en direction des autres membres de l'équipe. Yamato tendait son indexe en direction du large, les autres suivants du regard cette direction. Lentement, pour ne pas se déstabiliser dans son ascension que l'on pourrait presque qualifié de périlleuse au vue de la taille du chargement présent sur son dos, elle fouilla de ses yeux verts l'étendue houleuse qui se présentait à elle. Tout à coup, elle comprit la raison de l'exclamation de ses co-équipiers.

Malgré la tempête qui gagnait en amplitude, un bateau un peu plus lourd que leur barque se dessinait par à-coups au sommet des puissantes vagues du large. La provenance de se navire ne laissa aucuns soupçon à la rose. Il venait, à n'en pas douter, de l'île Noire. Immédiatement, Kurenai attrapa son frère par la taille, glissant son bras maigre autour de ses épaules, pour l'aider à marcher. Kiba couru en direction des hangars désaffectés de cette partie du port. Yamato s'approcha de la rose et l'aida à faire glisser Kakashi entre eux deux, de manière à pourvoir le traîner jusqu'aux chevaux. Pour la première fois depuis la fuite de l'île, l'ancien co-équipier de l'argenté, du temps ou ils étaient ANBU, pu prendre la mesure des dégâts infligés à son ami. Il avait rarement vu le ninja copieur évanoui ou même laissant transparaître un léger malaise lors de blessures graves. Pourtant là, et d'après se qu'il pouvait apercevoir du corps meurtri du shinobi, il pouvait vraiment déduire que le grand guerrier qu'il connaissait avait été brisé physiquement et peut-être même psychologiquement. Le manteau élimé cachait à peine les cicatrices laissées par les lanières de cuire dans cette peau trop pâle. La couleur violacée de son épiderme et les petites boursouflures au niveau des yeux laissait imaginer les coups qu'il avait du endurer.

Saï sorti de l'ombre en voyant le maître chien courir comme un dératé dans sa direction. Tenant par la bride tout les chevaux de la petite équipe, il fit un signe de tête à Akamaru qui ne se fit pas prier pour s'élancer vers son dresseur.

Que se passe-t-il ? Murmura le ténébreux en voyant une personne supplémentaire qui lui était inconnue.

C'est le petit frère de Kurenai sensei, il était aussi détenu sur l'île à ce que j'ai compris, mais elle le croyait mort depuis plusieurs années. Expliqua rapidement le brun en sortant un manteau de voyage relativement épais des fontes du cheval de Sakura.

Cette dernière avait préparé quelques vêtements de plus, au cas où, sur la demande de la capitaine de l'équipée. Le dessinateur à la chevelure de geai salua le nouveau venu, puis il tendit chaque cheval à son propriétaire. Kurenai le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

Ecoutez ! Kakashi n'est pas en état de faire le chemin du retour à un rythme soutenu. Je vais donc partir avec lui pour le cacher en lieu sur durant quelques jours. Le temps qu'il se refasse au moins une réserve de chakra digne de se nom. Ensuite, je reprendrai la route en direction de Konoha. Expliqua-t-elle fébrilement en montant sur son cheval.

Yamato voulu la couper, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le loisir.

Sakura ! Tu es la plus légère avec moi. Tu prendras Razan sur ton cheval et s'il le faut, changer de bêtes durant le voyage. Partez le plus vte possible et ne vous arrêter que lors ce que cela est absolument nécessaire. Ne vous retournez pas ! Je vais partir avec vous et nous nous séparerons au pied des montagnes. Ordonna la jeune mère en aidant Yamato à hisser le corps évanoui du ninja copieur en croupe.

A l'aide d'une grosse corde, elle attacha le jeune homme à sa propre taille pour éviter qu'il ne tombe durant le trajet et aussi pour qu'il soit le plus proche possible de son corps afin de bénéficier de sa chaleur corporelle à elle. Kiba aida la belle au regard vermeille à enrouler le manteau de Sakura autour de l'épouvantail. Ce dernier poussa un faible gémissement quand le jeune homme pressa sur sa hanche blessée par mégarde. Razan, aidé de Sakura s'était hissé sur le destrier de la rose. Cette dernière monta à son tour, devant le cadet du clan Azerti. Ensuite, elle mena son cheval vers sa supérieure. Cette dernière était afférée à ajuster une sacoche de kunaïs aux flans de son propre étalon. La médic-nin fouilla dans ses fontes pour en ressortir un paquet de taille moyenne qu'elle tendit à la noiraude au regard sang.

Tenez Kurenai-sensei ! Cela risque de vous être utile. Prononça-t-elle discrètement.

Qu'est-ce ? S'enquit la jeune mère en prenant le coli qui pesait tout de même un certain poids dans sa main gantée de cuire.

Ma trousse de médecin… Répondit doucement la rose.

Non, il ne faut pas… Rétorqua son aînée.

Si, vous êtes tout à fait apte à l'utiliser. Je sais que vous avez suivi les cours de soins comme tout les jônins. Je sais aussi que vous avez fait plusieurs extensions par la suite. Prenez là ! Ce serait pour moi un honneur que vous vous en serviez. La coupa la plus jeune.

Soit, je te remercie, mais te reste-t-il de quoi soigner les autres en cas de problèmes ? Interrogea, un peu soucieuse, la femme au regard pourpre.

Ne vous en faites pas. J'ai gardé une trousse de campagne au cas où. La rassura sa vis-à-vis.

C'est parfait. Allons-y avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Ordonna-t-elle d'une voix plus forte afin que les trois autres ninjas l'entendent.

D'un même mouvement, les chevaux ainsi que Akamaru firent volte face et ce ruèrent dans les petites rues du village endormi. Saï, qui avait profité de l'absence de ses amis pour parcourir les lieux en long et en large, pris la tête de la petite troupe pour les guider dans le dédale de ruelles sombres. Rapidement, ils atteignirent les dernières maisonnettes. Talonnant son cheval, Kurenai se retourna légèrement sur sa selle pour observer l'avance de leurs poursuivants. Ils entraient dans le petit port en ce moment. Si tout allait bien, ils ne trouveraient aucuns chevaux dans la bourgade, le jeune shinobi peintre ayant pris soins de tous les voler et les chasser de l'agglomération. Kurenai tenta de jeter un œil sur l'homme plaquée contre son dos. Peine perdue, si elle se retournait trop, il chuterait.

Traverser Miso afin d'atteindre les petits cols du Sud était une folie pour leur équipée qui progressait à bride abattue sur la route enneigée des falaises. Il faudrait donc contourner la ville par l'Est de manière à retrouver le carrefour par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Là, ils prendraient une nouvelle route, peu fréquentée, qui les conduirait tout au long des vallées et des valons composant les versants des montagnes dans cette régions jusqu'aux premiers petits cols franchissables. Kurenai les quitteraient peut après le passage du carrefour pour se réfugier sur les contreforts du plus haut col. Avec un peu de chance, leur séparation sèmerait même la confusion chez leurs poursuivants. C'était peut-être le seul coté positif que pouvait tirer le groupe de cette situation. Bien sur que pour Kakashi c'était vital, mais le voyage du retour serait terriblement dangereux pour lui comme pour son accompagnante. En effet, la jeune mère ne pouvait attendre que l'ébouriffé soir complètement rétabli pour rentrer. Ils devraient donc voyager malgré l'état de faiblesse du copie-ninja et bien entendu Kurenai devrait assurer leur sécurité aux deux. Intérieurement, cette dernière pria pour que tous se passe bien et qu'elle puisse revoir son fils au plus vite. Il y avait maintenant presque trois semaines qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Son cœur se serra durement. Qu'il lui était dur d'avoir laissé son enfant seul à Konoha. En fait, il n'était pas seul puisque Anko s'occupait de lui avec l'aide d'Iruka, mais dans les entrailles de la jeune maman cela ne faisait que poser un léger baume sur la douleur qui l'étreignait quand elle pensait à l'enfant de sa chaire rester au village.

La tempête serait bientôt là, les nuages sombres commençaient déjà à vomir des flots d'une eau glacée et piquante sur les fugitifs. Le vent s'était lui aussi levé, harcelant les cavaliers et leurs destriers de ses bourrasques. Un peu en contrebas de la route taillée dans le versant de la montagne, les lumières de la ville portuaire, siège de la défunte famille Azerti, scintillaient. Le mauvais temps donnait l'impression que les lueurs clignotaient dans le lointain. La folle équipée progressait rapidement, aussi vite que les chevaux le permettaient. Kiba avait pris la tête, en reconnaissance. Ils atteindraient d'une minute à l'autre l'intersection qui les avait déjà amenés en ces lieux. Pendant quelques secondes, la noiraude au regard de braise senti son précieux chargement remuer faiblement, murmurer un râle, puis s'évanouir à nouveaux. Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'ils chevauchaient ainsi et l'argenté ne supporterait pas plus d'une seconde demi-heure à ce train. Kurenai se faisait du souci pour lui. Elle n'était plus tout à fait sur qu'ils arriveraient à atteindre la cache en trente minutes. Au pire, elle pourrait toujours essayé de trouver quelque chose pour la fin de la nuit, mais cela ne l'enchantait guère. A l'époque ou elle était revenue dans la région, elle avait pris le temps de scrupuleusement observer tout ce qui se trouvait dans le pays, les mouvements des gens, les habitudes des paysans, les voies les plus fréquentées et les régions accessible selon les saisons. C'est ainsi qu'après son évasion, elle avait pu reprendre quelques forces dans la cache ou elle projetait de se rendre à présent avec l'argenté. Toute fois, elle ignorait si quelqu'un avait découvert ce lieu depuis sa venue. De toute manière, le temps des questions et des doutes prenait fin pour elle. Dans l'ombre de la nuit et de la tempête, un embranchement en direction de la paroi Ouest de la montagne se dessinait. Ils avaient traversé le premier carrefour depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Elle talonna son puissant étalon noir de manière à remonter la colonne de cavaliers. Arrivé à hauteur de Yamato, elle ralenti pour rester à ses coté quelques instants.

C'est ici que nous vous quittons. Prends soins d'eux et faites bien attention à vous ! J'essayerai de vous faire parvenir un message une fois que nous repartirons. Cria-t-elle dans la tourmente pour se faire comprendre de son homologue.

Prend garde à toi aussi et prends bien soins de lui ! Bonne chance ! Lui répondit le junin en lui dérochant une tape amicale sur l'épaule.

Ils se sourirent. Parce qu'en ce moment l'un comme l'autre savait les risques qui courraient sur elle et Kakashi, alors quitte à ne pas se laisser envahir par le doute et le souci, autant se sourire. Kurenai talonna son cheval, passa devant Yamato et à la hauteur de l'intersection, elle tourna sur la gauche en faisant un signe de la main à ses co-équipier qui continuèrent leur chemin. Razan hurla de toutes ses faibles forces :

Faits attention !

Toi aussi ! Lui répondit-elle.

Rapidement, elle ne les vis plus en contre bas sur la route. Elle se détourna pour se concentrer uniquement sur le chemin plus sinueux et étroit qu'ils empruntaient dès à présent. Elle fut obligée de baisser l'allure pour ne pas prendre plus de risques qu'il n'était nécessaire. La pluie était mordante. Perfidement, elle commença de s'insinuer dans les vêtements de la jeune femme. L'humidité, froide compagne et garante des maladies se faisait gentiment ressentir. La kunochi se mordit les lèvres. Si ses habits commençaient de percer, ceux du jeune homme attaché à sa taille devaient eux aussi commencé à être plus qu'imprégner par le liquide froid. Il fallait trouver un abri au plus vite, sinon c'est de froid qu'il mourrait en plus de ses blessures.

Cela faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure que le sombre destrier de Kurenai grimpait inlassablement, suivant le petit chemin se déroulant sous ses sabots. Sa cavalière scrutait inlassablement la nuit qui les entourait, essayant de reconnaître les lieux ou elle s'était rendue quelques années plutôt. Cependant, elle avait de la peine à se souvenir. Quand elle s'était rendue à cette cache, elle était sensiblement dans un état semblable à Kakashi et tout ce qui s'était passé lors de sa fuite restait relativement brumeux dans son esprit.

Si seulement elle pouvait retrouver cette ferme ou elle avait été recueillie pour la nuit. Elle se souvenait vaguement du visage d'une vieille femme se penchant sur elle, lui faisant boire quelque chose de chaud, ensuite tout se brouillait. Elle s'était réveillée au petit matin et pour ne pas attirer de problème à son hôte, elle avait quitté la fermette sans rien dire pour gagner cette grotte dans les contreforts du plus haut col de la chaîne montagneuse bordant le littoral à cet endroit. Elle ne se rappelait pourtant pas avoir frappé à une porte cette nuit là. Probablement avait-elle perdu connaissance et cette femme l'avait emmené chez elle. Elle n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Une faible lueur dans la nuit tira la jeune mère de ses souvenirs. Il y avait quelque chose devant elle, mais relativement à l'écart de la sente qu'elle suivait. Hésitante, elle arrêta le cheval. Fallait-il tenter le tout pour le tout et essayer d'obtenir un hébergement pour la nuit dans cette maison ? Elle ne savait même pas s'il s'agissait de la même ferme que lors de sa première fuite. Pour confirmer l'urgence de la situation, une quinte de toux secoua affreusement le blessé collé contre son dos, le laissant ensuite respirer avec une difficulté mortifiante. Elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps sous la pluie avec l'ébouriffé dans cette état. Elle talonna le cheval en direction de la lampe clignotante dans la nuit.

Une fois devant le bâtiment qui devait effectivement être une ferme malgré que la nuit ne permette pas de s'assurer de cela. Kurenai détacha la corde qui retenait le corps inconscient du shinobi contre elle. Au prix d'un effort énorme, elle réussi à descendre puis à tirer le corps meurtri à bas du cheval sans le blesser plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Soutenant difficilement le corps plus grand du ninja, elle se dirigea vers une fenêtre au travers de laquelle elle pu contempler se qui devait être une cuisine éclairée par une lampe à pétrole déposée sur la tablette devant les vitres. Lentement, car affaiblie elle aussi par le chakra fourni pour leur évasion, elle continua leur chemin vers se qui semblait être la porte d'entrée. Inspirant profondément, elle frappa trois coups sonores à la porte de bois de son point libre. Aucuns bruits, rien ne se passa pendant quelques instants, puis des sons de pas sur un plancher se firent entendre. Une clé tourna dans la serrure. La porte pivota sur ses gons laissant la lumière d'une lampe à huile éblouir les yeux fatigués de la jeune femme. Après une fraction de seconde, Kurenai ouvrit la bouche pour prononcer quelque chose, mais les paroles restèrent bloquées dans sa gorge et ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.


	13. Chapter 13 : Refuge et mission

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : -  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Refuge et commencement d'une mission**

Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait un géant revêtu d'un manteau brun. Le contre-jour ne lui permit pas de savoir exactement qu'elle était l'identité du personnage qui lui faisait face. Son esprit embrumé par la fatigue et le froid lui criait de s'échapper, de partir avant que les deux lueurs vertes fluorescentes apparaissent dans les yeux de l'inconnu lui faisant face. Elle recula de plusieurs pas, soutenant maladroitement l'homme affalé contre son épaule. Elle allait faire demi-tour quand une voix étrange raisonna derrière le géant.

- Qui est-ce papy ? Interrogea une petite voix chevrotante.

- Une femme et un homme, mamy. Rétorqua d'une voix râpeuse et déformée par le temps l'inconnu qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.

D'un geste lent, il retira sa capuche humide pour laisser apparaître un visage burinés par des centaines de rides et de sillons laissés par les années. Il tendit sa main décharnée vers la jeune femme aux yeux rouges.

- Venez ! Ne restez pas dans la tempête sinon vous aller attraper la mort ! Ordonna-t-il paternellement à l'étrange couple se tenant devant lui.

Kurenai le fixait avec une méfiance presque animale dans le regard. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de tombez dans une embuscade au vue de son état et de celui de son ami. Le vieil homme la fixait doucement de ses pupilles brunes, se déplaçant légèrement pour montrer à la kunochi qu'il lui laissait le passage à elle et à son chargement.

- Venez, vous ne risquez rien. L'encouragea doucement le vieillard, semblant comprendre les craintes qui étreignaient la jeune femme tremblante de fatigue et de froid qui se tenait devant lui.

Précautionneusement et tout en gardant ces yeux rivés sur le géant qui lui faisait face, la belle s'avança doucement en direction de la porte et, plus intéressant que tout le reste, de la chaleur qu'il devait régner dans cet endroit. Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas qu'une petite silhouette un peu rondelette faisait son apparition aux cotés du géant à la peau parcheminée. Elle fit preuve de moins de retenue et se jeta immédiatement vers le couple boitant d'harassement.

- Mais rentrez donc mes pauvres ! Vous êtes tout trempez, de plus vous tombez de fatigue ! S'écria la petite voix fluette de la vieille femme. Papy, vient m'aider à faire rentrer le jeune homme, il tient à peine debout ! Ordonna-t-elle au géant qui s'exécuta sans dire un mot.

La noiraude, aidée du couple, fit entrée Kakashi dans la petite maison. Ils pénétrèrent dans la cuisine, mais la femme les guida directement dans une chambre attenante ou ils allongèrent le corps inconscient du ninja de Konoha sur un futon que la maitresse de maison venait de dérouler et d'affubler de draps propres. Plongé dans les profondeurs des ténèbres, l'argenté ne donna aucun signe de vie quand son amie essaya de le tirer de son sommeil profond. La petite vieille partit en trottinant à la quête de plusieurs choses connues d'elle seule, laissant ainsi le couple épuisé et le vieux géant dans la chambre. Kurenai jeta un coup d'œil circulaire pour apprendre à connaître le nouvel environnement dans lequel elle se trouvait. Défaut professionnel, direz-vous ? Probablement.

La chambre était de taille moyenne, un lit double entouré de deux tables de nuit trônait au milieu de l'espace. Une vieille armoire en chêne massif faisait face à la couche, Kakashi se trouvant allongé entre le pied du lit et l'immense meuble de bois. En repassant sur les deux meubles entourant le lit, la kunochi remarqua une photo sur chacune d'elle. Les images jaunies par le temps représentaient un jeune homme fort grand et une jeune femme un peu rondelette au long et magnifique cheveux noirs. Ils se souriaient tendrement. La combattante reporta son regard inquisiteur sur le maître des lieux et ne fut pas étonnée de la ressemblance physique entre ce vieillard et le jeune homme de la photographie. Probablement que c'était lui et la petite vieille sur ces clichés flétris. Elle continua son inspection des lieux sous le regard neutre de leur hôte de fortune. Somme toute, la pièce devait être la chambre du couple. La jeune femme fut interrompue dans ses pensées par la voix rocailleuse du vieillard.

- Vous êtes en fuite, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il sans la moindre trace de curiosité, presque une affirmation.

- Je… Nous… Oui. Murmura-t-elle doucement.

L'homme hocha la tête pensivement.

- Depuis combien de temps ? continua-t-il sur le même ton neutre.

- Une heure, bientôt deux…

- Non, je voulais dire, depuis combien de temps êtes vous revenue dans la région. Corrigea-t-il en la fixant de son regard couleur terre après la pluie de l'été.

Kurenai inclina légèrement a tête sur le coté. Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi lui demandait-t-il cela. Elle était sur de ne jamais l'avoir rencontré au part avant. Peut-être la prenait-il pour sa mère ? La belle au regard pourpre ne sut le dire. L'homme voyant l'incompréhension qui se dessinait sur le visage fin de la femme se tenant devant lui, sourit légèrement.

- Vous êtes déjà passée par ici, il y a un dizaine d'année. Affirma simplement le vieux personnage.

- C'est impossible, je me souviendrais de vous. Répondit-elle un peu hésitante.

- J'en doute. Vous étiez dans le même état que l'homme qui vous accompagne et vous avez disparue aussi vite que vous étiez apparue dans ma vie et celle de mon épouse. Lui expliqua l'ancien, un peu de compassion se dessinant dans ces yeux qui devaient avoir déjà vus tant de chose.

- Alors c'est vous qui m'avez amené dans cette ferme, ou cette vieille femme a pris soin de moi. Déduisit la jeune mère, la surprise déformant un peu les traits fatigués de son front.

Un sourire las étira le parchemin de la peau du vieillard. Des pats raisonnants sur le planché de bois interrompirent la discutions. La petite grand-mère entra dans la chambre promptement et déposa un paquet de couverture au pied du corps allongé sur le futon. Kurenai déplia la trousse de médecin que Sakura lui avait laissé avant qu'elles ne se quittent. La vieille femme avait les yeux fixés sur le corps pale et faible qui respirait douloureusement. Elle réprima un petit cri quand elle vit le tors couvet d'hématomes et de cicatrices, toutes plus ou moins fraiches, que la jeune femme venait de dévoiler en retirant les pans des deux manteaux qui le recouvrait lors de leur arrivée. Sans posé de question, elle reparti dans la cuisine pour faire chauffer de l'eau et préparé quelques chose à manger pour les deux nouveaux venus. Son époux s'agenouilla en face de la ninja experte en genjutsu. De ses mains calleuses, il aida la jeune femme à redresser le corps inerte pour terminer de retirer les deux vêtements qu'il portait. Ses lèvres se pincèrent en une grimasse alors que ses deux pupilles suivaient les horribles marques déchirant le dos à la peau trop pâle du jeune homme. De son coté, la belle kunochi aux yeux de braise ne pouvait détacher son regard du jeune homme allongé devant elle, entre la vie et la mort. Ses pectoraux finement ciselés par les longues heures d'entrainement et les nombreuses missions se soulevaient difficilement. La sueur qui coulait de sont front était brulante de fièvre. Par moment, des tremblements le secouaient violement, ses dents s'entrechoquant sous les soubresauts. Malgré les soins de Sakura, les plaies héritées du combat contre les sbires du seigneur Azerti avaient finies par sérieusement s'infectées. L'entaille de sa clavicule gauche était profonde, mais elle avait réussie à se remettre correctement. La lardasse qui lui avait déchiré le dos n'avait pas pu se refermer totalement à cause des nombreuses tortures qui lui avaient été infligées. Kurenai fronça les sourcils, ces deux plaies lui semblaient être les seules qui outrepassaient toutes les autres. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir remarqué d'autres blessures aussi graves. Elle se concentra pour essayer de se souvenir d'un quel qu'onc indices qui puisse l'aider à découvrir se qui causait ce pique de fièvre chez le ninja inconscient.

De son coté, le vieillard avait ramassé le manteau de voyage et celui couvet de sang qu'ils venaient de retirer des épaules du jeune homme. Il quitta la chambre pour les amener auprès de sa femme dans la cuisine. Quand il revint, la belle au regard vermeille était prostrée devant le corps sanguinolent et semblait être dans une autre dimension.

- Un problème ? S'enquit-il en reprennent sa place, face à la femme aux cheveux d'ébène.

- Il tremble de fièvre, pourtant toutes les blessures graves ont été soignées par une médic-nin. Dans l'urgence je veux bien l'admettre, mais elle a quand même fait le maximum pour qu'il puisse au moins s'échapper. Répondit pensivement cette dernière en balayant du regard le corps inanimé de son ami.

- Te souviens-tu qu'il ait poussé un cri ou un gémissement quand tu le portais ou que tu le déplaçais ? Demanda simplement le vieil homme. S'il y a des blessures cachées ou internes, c'est lors de déplacement qu'elles se manifestent le plus souvent. Expliqua-t-il gentiment à la jeune femme.

- Je sais… Pourtant je suis incapable de me souvenir si il a spécialement manifesté de la souffrance lors ce que nous l'avons monté sur le cheval ou que nous sommes descendu du bateau. Lâcha-t-elle presque dans un murmure.

Elle s'en voulait terriblement de ne pas avoir pris garde à ce genre de détails. Elle avait pourtant suivit une formation relativement poussée de médic-nin dans sa jeunesse. Elle n'était pas aussi douée que Sakura, mais elle se débrouillait bien pour dire qu'elle n'avait pas fais de la médecine sa spécialité. Elle passa doucement ses mains sur le tors imberbe, palpant délicatement les flans du jeune homme évanoui. Ce dernier se crispa violement au moment ou les doigts fins de la femme frôlèrent ses cotes brisées, au bas de sa cage thoracique.

- Il doit avoir au moins une cote cassée de chaque coté. Déclara le vieux en observant toujours attentivement les moindres faits et geste de la kunochi.

Cette dernière acquiesça de la tête en continuant son inspection aidée de ses mains, longues et fines. Arrivée à hauteur du pantalon en lambeau que portait l'argenté elle se stoppa un instant, marmonnant un juron. Puis, elle défit rapidement le bouton et la fermeture qui retenait le tissu déchiqueté sur les hanches du jeune homme. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu remarquer ce détail plus vite ? Ce vêtement n'était pas celui des shinobis de Konoha. La couleur en était bien trop sombre et tirant sur le gris, alors que l'équipe accompagnant Kakashi avait bien stipulé qu'il avait conservé sa livrée des ninjas du village de la feuille. Voyant que malgré la fatigue qui se lisait dans ses yeux vitreux, la belle allait essayer de soulever le corps endormi, le vieillard s'approcha lui aussi pour soutenir le corps inerte pendant que la jeune femme retirait le pantalon de ce dernier. Le jeune homme n'était plus vêtu que d'un simple boxer noir, mais un détail ne pouvait passer inaperçu à toute personne plaine de bon sens. Une tache brillante sur l'iliaque droit attira l'attention des deux soignants de fortune se trouvant dans la pièce. En s'approchant un peu plus, Kurenai déduisit sans le moindre doute qu'il s'agissait de sang. D'ailleurs, une plaie fort mal soignée apparaissait à un endroit ou le tissu avait été sectionné. Probablement s'agissait-il d'une lame de Kunaï au vue de la forme de la cicatrice fine et allongée. Délicatement et sans se poser de questions sur la pudeur de son ami, elle retira le sous-vêtement sur cette partie de son corps. La plaie était salle et mal soignée. Des rougeurs étaient apparues tout autour de la lardasse proprement dite. En s'approchant encore un peu plus, Kurenai put constater qu'un morceau de tissus se trouvait encore dans la blessure à demi refermée. Il allait falloir rouvrir pour retirer cela. Relevant la tête en grimaçant, elle posa ses yeux sur la trousse de médecin, puis sur l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Un morceau de tissu est resté dans la plaie. Il va falloir ouvrir pour le retirer et pour enlever les chers infectés sur le dessus de la cicatrice. Annonça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait sure, mais qui tremblait légèrement.

- Je vois. Répondit le vieil homme la fixant gravement. Mais tu n'es pas en état de faire cela maintenant. Tu arrives à peine à rester éveillée. Ajouta-t-il.

Elle baissa la tête quelques instants. Bien sur qu'elle se sentait horriblement fatiguée et lasse. Ses réserves de chakra ne seraient surement pas suffisantes s'il fallait intervenir de manière interne en cas de complication. Pourtant, elle devait absolument soigner l'argenté qui risquait une infection grave si rien n'était entrepris rapidement.

- Il faut que quelqu'un le soigne tout de suite. Déclara-t-elle simplement.

- Oui, mais pas toi. Ma femme peut se charger de cette blessure. Elle sait comment recoudre la peau. Tu peux l'assister, mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée que tu le face seul. Expliqua tranquillement le vieil homme.

La jeune mère ne se sentait plus la force de batailler pour quoique se soit. Elle inclina juste la tête pour donner son consentement à cette proposition. Immédiatement, l'homme rappela la petite vieille qui était toujours à la cuisine. En un temps record pour une personne de son âge, elle fut au pied de Kakashi pour observer la fameuse blessure. Après quelques secondes, elle demanda à son mari d'aller chercher quelque chose à boire de fort pendant qu'elle ouvrait une des loures portes de l'armoire pour en ressortir un nécessaire de couture et une bougie. Kurenai se sentait de plus en plus loin de la réalité, la fatigue l'engourdissant de seconde en seconde. Elle voyait la petite femme aménager le matériel dont elle aurait besoin en étalant la trousse de médecin de Sakura, désinfecter l'aiguille et le fil qu'elle avait sorti et finir de retirer complètement le boxer du jeune homme pour ne pas être gênée durant l'opération.

La belle aux pupilles écarlates s'attarda quelques instants sur le corps nu de son équipier de cavale. Une fois de plus, elle ne pu que constater que la peau de l'argenté était d'une pâleur impressionnante. Peut habituée à le voir autrement que habillé de sa tenue de ninja, elle remarqua qu'il était relativement bien bâtit. Ses épaules était larges alors que sa taille était plus minces, des muscles fins et bien dessinés, marque des entraînements rigoureux que demandait le niveau élevé qu'il possédait au sain des shinobis de Konoha. Elle sourit. S'il avait voulu faire tomber les cœurs des femmes du village caché de la feuille, il n'aurait eu aucun problème avec un physique pareil. Cependant, il n'était pas de ce genre d'homme et la jeune mère cessa de sourire. Oui, Kakashi ne faisait vraiment pas partie de ces sujets masculins amateurs de conquêtes d'un soir. Sous ses airs nonchalants et ses pointes d'humour, elle savait qu'un homme trop souvent meurtri par la vie se cachait. Un homme qui ne laissait jamais personne s'attacher à lui plus qu'il ne le fallait. C'est-à-dire, de manière à ne plus lui faire mal si la personne devait disparaître. Kurenai avait pu remarquer se comportement, mais c'était son mari, Asuma, qui lui avait expliqué le mécanisme si particulier qu'était le ninja copieur. Il était le meilleur ami de l'argenté et probablement l'une des seule personne à qui il acceptait parfois de se livrer. En fait, Kakashi était, comme son masque au temps ou il était ANBU, un loup gris insaisissable. Un animal blessé, redevenu sauvage pour se protéger de nouvelles blessures. Les pertes de son père, de ses deux équipiers, puis plus tard de son sensei, avaient profondément marqué au fer rouge le caractère de l'ébouriffé. Alors oui, Kakashi ne faisait pas partie du tout de ce groupe d'homme qui se comporte parfois en prédateur au près de la gente féminine.

Les yeux de la jeune femme suivait une longue cicatrice courant en diagonale depuis le cœur du jeune combattant dessinant une ligne presque droite jusqu'à la même hauteur que le nombril de l'homme, mais au dessus de sa hanche droite. Elle connaissait l'histoire de cette immense balafre, maintenant entrecoupée de lacérations et de brûlures. Un autre de ces faits courageux que le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha avait réalisé alors qu'il venait de commencer la première vraie mission de la toute nouvelle équipe 7, celle de Sakura, Sasuke et Naruto. Cela faisait maintenant près de trois ans. Cette grande cicatrice resterait encore longtemps pour rappeler la victoire du ninja au sharingan contre Zabuza, déserteur de Kiri, le village de la brume. Au fond, la vie de Kakashi se résumait en une suite de balafres indélébiles qui lui lézardaient le corps ou le cœur, mais surtout le cœur. Elle soupira légèrement, mais une main posée sur son bras la tira des ses pensées mélancoliques.

- Ne t'endors pas ! J'ai besoin de toi jeune femme ! Lui ordonna la voie chevrotante, mais autoritaire de la vieille dame.

La belle acquiesça et se redressa sur ses genoux perclus de fatigue. La petite grand-mère disposait le matériel dont elle aurait besoin avec célérité. Kurenai sourit. Elle devait avoir l'habitude de soigner ce genre de blessure, ses gestes surs témoignant de son expérience. Son époux revint une bouteille de saké sous le bras, ses mains étant occupées à soutenir une bassine remplie d'eau chaude. Il déposa le récipient aux cotés de sa femme alors qu'il regagnait sa place de prédilection, face aux soignantes. La vieille pris le scalpel présent dans la trousse de la médic-nin aux cheveux rose dans sa main droite avant de se retourner vers la noiraude qui la fixait de ses deux billes rouge sombre.

- Tiens le bien ! Il n'est pas sous anesthésie et j'ai peur qu'il ne face un geste brusque lors ce que je commencerai. Peux-tu aussi t'assurer que ses fonctions vitales restent stables durant l'opération ? Demanda-t-elle à celle qui aurait pu être sa fille ou sa petite-fille.

- Je ferai tout mon possible pour que cela se passe au mieux. Déclara simplement la belle de sa voix claire.

Joignant l'acte aux paroles, elle se plaça juste au dessus du jeune homme, posant ses deux mains sur les épaules musclées de ce dernier. Elle prit garde à ne pas appuyer sur l'entaille située sur la clavicule. De son coté, l'aînée avait posée sa main gauche d'un coté de la plaie infectée. Son regard aux yeux gris perçant se posa dans celui brun sombre de son époux. Il lui sourit tendrement, l'assurant de son entier soutient par cet acte d'une simplicité toute à l'honneur de leur grand âge. Il prépara un godet d'eau de vie, le gardant en main pour l'instant ou le blessé reprendrait conscience. La petite vieille inspira un bon coup et abaissa la lame finement aiguisée en direction de la lardasse purulente.

* * *

Une braise rougeoyante laissa échapper un craquement sec, alors qu'elle se partageait par la moitié, dévorée par le feu. Une fine nuée d'étincelles lumineuses s'éleva rapidement dans l'âtre. Des halos orangés tintaient délicieusement la pièce confortablement meublée et décorée. Un grand lit double trônait en plain milieu de la vaste chambre juste illuminée par les flemmes réchauffant la cheminée et la lumière ténue d'un croissant de Lune blafard. Sous les draps de soie, une femme à la chevelure noir mi-longue dormait paisiblement après une rude journée de voyage. De son fauteuil installé devant la cheminée, un homme aux fin cheveux châtain se perdait dans la contemplation des flemmes, danseuses lascives se déhanchant langoureusement. Une tige d'acier poli coincée entre les dents, il réfléchissait en ces heures tardives à la journée qu'il venait de vivre.

Les deux voyageurs avaient atteint la capitale du pays de la terre en fin d'après-midi. Iwa était une grande citée bâtie autour d'un château surmontant toutes les maisons depuis le pic rocheux sur lequel il avait été bâti il y a fort longtemps par les premiers ninjas de cet état. Une allée principale, grouillante de shinobis et de civils affairés, les avait mené au pied de la lourde porte marquant l'entrée du palais. Le laissé passé délivré par l'ambassadeur de Konoha leur permit de gagner rapidement la cour intérieur ou ils laisseraient leurs fidèles montures, heureuses de pouvoir enfin se reposer. L'accueil, tout comme l'attitude des gens depuis le début de leur périple, fut poli, mais teinté d'une froideur sourde, traduisant des sentiments de rancœur conservés depuis la dernière guerre entre le pays du feu et celui dans lequel ils se trouvaient maintenant. Tetsuo Agako, porte parole du village caché de la feuille, les accueillit en personne en tout bon oncle qu'il devait être pour les bienfaits ainsi que la réussite de la mission. D'une accolade toute virile, il sera fortement Genma dans ses bras. Ce dernier, les os broyés par la surpuissance de cet ancien ninja à la force légendaire, cru voire venir sa fin tant la pression l'empêchait de respirer. Shizune quand à elle, n'eu pas droit au même traitement, mais à un baisemain tout à fait dans les regèles de l'art et à un sourire franc.

Des valais s'empressèrent d'emporter les bagages des nouveaux venus dans leurs appartements. La jeune femme se sentit mal à l'aise qu'on la serve de la sorte, comme une princesse. Tetsuo dut le remarquer car il s'empressa de la prendre affectueusement par le bras pour leur faire la visite du palais des Tsuchikage d'Iwa. Genma ne pu cacher son étonnement devant les différences culturelles entre le palais des leaders du pays dans lequel il se trouvait en se moment et les bâtiments administratifs de Konoha. Des valais pressés, des gardes portant les couleurs de la terre et des servantes réservées parcouraient les longs couloirs dans tous les sens, dans une effervescence qui donnait le tournis au jeune commandant des forces ANBU. L'ambassadeur remarqua très vite que les deux jeunes gens étaient exténués par le voyage rapide qu'ils avaient du mener pour arriver au plus vite à l'aide du Tsuchikage. Il les fit pénétrer dans une partie plus tranquille du vaste bâtiment, les bureaux ainsi que les salles de réunions. Suivant un long couloir recouvert d'un épais tapis et décoré de quelques peintures représentant des scènes de guerre pour la plus part, ils arrivèrent devant une porte à double battant que deux gardes en armure ouvrirent à la vue de l'ambassadeur. Ce dernier laissa les voyageurs pénétrer dans un vaste bureau richement décoré et éclairé par une grande fenêtre. De la main, il leur fit signe de prendre place sur les deux fauteuils se trouvant face à l'impressionnant bureau de chaîne derrière lequel il prit place à son tour. Appuyant ses coudes sur le meuble et joignant les mains, il posa son regard d'un bleu acier et glacial sur les deux jeunes gens. Shizune fut frappée par le charisme qui émanait de cet homme. Au-delà du fait qu'il était d'une grande taille, les épaules plus larges que la moyenne des shinobis, c'était l'autorité naturelle qui émanait de lui qui frappa la jeune femme. Ses longs cheveux blonds parsemés de cheveux gris rehaussaient l'intensité de son regard de faucon. Elle n'aurait pas voulu avoir à l'affronter ou ne serait-ce que le mettre en colère. Elle fut tirée de sa contemplation par la voie forte de leur hôte.

- Et bien ? Comment c'est passé le voyage ? Vous avez faits vite. Demanda le blond en dardant Genma et l'assistante de l'Hokage.

- Tout c'est bien passé, nous avons fait au plus vite. Répondit simplement le jeune homme.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage taillé au burin de l'ambassadeur.

- C'est bien une réponse d'ANBU ça. Comment trouvez-vous la vie en ces lieux magnifiques ? Questionna avec une pointe d'humour l'ancien ninja de Konoha.

- Nous venons d'arriver, mais règne-t-il toujours autant d'effervescence dans le palais ? S'enquit la demoiselle.

- Non, non. Il y a les préparatifs pour le bal de la nouvelle année qui battent leur plain en ce moment. Vous y serez d'ailleurs convié. Il aura lieu dans trois jours, mais au part avant il faudra que je vous obtienne une audience auprès de notre ami commun, ce chère Tsuchikage. Expliqua tranquillement le grand homme en observant les visages de ses invités qui avaient changé de couleur à l'annonce du bal.

- Bien, le plus vite nous pourrons le rencontrer, le plus vite cette mission pourra avancer. Conclut le jeune commandant.

- Certes, mais pour commencer vous allez regagner vos appartements et profiter de vous reposez. Vous semblez fatigué. Déclara l'ambassadeur en saisissant une clochette sur le bureau qu'il agita énergiquement.

Une petite porte dérobée s'ouvrit pour laisser passer un homme mur qui devait bien avoir cinquante-ans. Il portait la livrée des valais que les voyageurs avaient pu rencontrer précédemment, cependant un brassard blanc sur lequel était brodé la feuille de Konoha ceignait son bras gauche. Il s'inclina respectueusement.

- Udo, guide mon neveux et sa jeune femme jusqu'à leurs appartement et veille à ce qu'il ne manque de rien. Ils sont en voyage de noce dans notre charmante ville. Ordonna d'une voix enjouée l'homme au regard d'acier.

Genma eu un rictus qui devait passer pour un sourire. Tetsuo jouait son rôle d'oncle heureux du mariage de son neveu préféré avec une conviction qui lui faisait peur. Il doutait fortement de pouvoir tenir son personnage avec autant de conviction et de verve que le blond qui se trouvait devant lui. Il n'était pas fait pour ce genre de mission, il le savait. Alors pourquoi avait-il accepté ? Il s'en mordait les doigts à présent. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire flancher la mission parce qu'il était l'acteur le plus nul qui soit dans tout le pays du feu. Enfin, le plus piètre acteur en présence de Shizune, lui murmura une petite voix au fond de sa tête. Il la secoua brusquement pour tenter de chasser cette idée stupide de son pauvre et naïf petit crâne.

Et voilà, il était maintenant assis devant cette cheminée, le regard perdu dans les méandres des flemmes, se demandant comment il pourrait être un jeune mari convainquant alors qu'il était littéralement mort de trouille lors ce que la jeune femme tenant le rôle de son épouse posait ses magnifiques yeux noirs dans les siens ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Le jeune commandant n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de doué pour les sentiments, chose bien pratique pour un ninja, mais qui en ce moment lui causait de sacrés problèmes. Comment jouer la comédie alors que se qu'on éprouve est vrai ? Et surtout, comment ne pas souffrir de tout cela car l'autre joue aussi un rôle ? Genma poussa un soupir plaintif, puis il se leva pour se diriger vers le grand lit ou dormait paisiblement sa « femme ». Ses yeux se perdirent un instant sur la jeune kunochi assoupie. Il retira son sous pull et son pantalon qu'il déposa sur une chaise pour enfin se glisser antre les draps de soie, aux cotés de la belle au visage si paisible. Elle était terriblement attirante ainsi endormie. Il rabattit la couette sur les épaules de cette dernière car l'hiver à Iwa ne se présentait pas forcément sous la forme de neige, mais d'un vent glacial s'insinuant un peu partout. Ce n'était en aucun cas le moment de tomber malade. Il se retourna et essaya de trouver le sommeil le plus rapidement possible.

Le soleil étincelait au travers des carreaux de verre transparent. La chambre, nid chaud et douillet, était bien paisible pour dire qu'il était dix heures du matin. Un bruissement provint du grand lit double prenant toute la place au centre de la vaste pièce aux couleurs mordorées. Les draps froissés remuèrent légèrement alors qu'une chevelure au brun clair, un peu emmêlée, émergeait doucement de sous les draps. D'une main encore engourdie par le sommeil, l'homme saisit maladroitement le morceau de tissu noir lui servant de foulard à nouer autour de sa tête. Il passa ces doigts sur son visage encore tout ensommeillé. Doucement, il fit le tour de la chambre de ces yeux bruns juste éveillés. Cet endroit était singulièrement accueillant. Il ne pensait pas que les habitants du pays de la terre soient aussi doués pour aménager leur intérieur. C'était peut-être futile, mais il s'était persuadé que ces citoyens vivaient de manière spartiate et dure comme ils le faisaient sur les champs de bataille ou ils les avaient rencontré la plus part du temps. Son regard se détourna des murs tapissés d'arabesques dorées pour se reposer sur sa voisine de lit. A sa grande surprise, les draps écartés témoignaient de la préséance passée d'un corps à cet endroit. Genma posa sa main à l'emplacement ou se trouvait la belle noiraude le soir précédent. La couche était presque froide. Elle devait avoir quitté le lit depuis un certain temps. Le jeune homme se leva rapidement, soucieux que la kunochi ne lui ai pas laissé un message quel qu'onc pour lui signaler l'endroit ou elle s'était rendue. En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il avait revêtu ces vêtements de junin. Il allait sortir de la chambre quand il fit demi-tour pour retourner auprès du lit. Il attrapa le morceau de tissus qu'il attacha autour de sa tête, ensuite il sortit de la pièce. Le long couloir semblait sans fin d'un coté comme de l'autre. Instinctivement, il partit sur la droite, suivant le tapis finement décoré qui amortissait son pas. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il remarqua un escalier donnant sur une immense baie vitrée inondée par le soleil d'un matin d'hiver. Il les dévala, puis jeta un œil sur le remarquable paysage qui s'étalait sous ces yeux. Les jardins du palais, figés par le givre, brillaient de mille petits diamants scintillant dans le soleil levant. Les allées d'arbres décoratifs et de buissons taillés peu avant la venue de la saison froide cédaient ensuite la place à un panorama d'une grande splendeur. Au loin, la chaîne de montage séparant la mer de la grande plaine intérieure que surplombait le palais dressait ses hautes cimes enneigées au dessus des collines aux douces rondeurs parsemant le plateau. L'attention du shinobi fut attirée par un léger bruit dans son dos. Il fit volte face pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un homme de grande taille portant un manteau blanc et brun, une épée au nom célèbre saignant sa taille élancée de combattant. Les fines rides qui marquaient son visage d'ancien ninja se tendirent en un sourire qu'il adressa au jeune commandant.

- Alors jeune homme ! Comment trouvez-vous mon pays ? Demanda de sa voix claire le leader du village d'Iwa.

- Splendide. Répondit en se détendant le châtain. Vraiment très beau Tsuchikage-sama.

- Je suis heureux que votre oncle vous aie invité parmi nous, vous et votre adorable épouse. Rajouta, une pointe imperceptible d'humour dans la voix, l'homme aux cheveux noirs de geai.

- A propos d'elle, ne l'auriez vous pas croisez ce matin ? Je me suis éveillé, mais elle avait déjà quitté nos appartements. Questionna-t-il sans trop d'espoir que l'homme qui devait être fort occupé au vue du poste qu'il occupait puisse lui répondre.

- Je crois que vous devriez allez voir du coté du jardin d'hiver dans l'aile Est, ma femme et quelques dames de la court s'y trouvent en ce moment. Je suis pratiquement sur que votre dulcinée doit y être elle aussi. Déclara le maître du pays du feu en souriant de plus belle.

- Je vous remercie Tsuchikage-sama. S'empressa de rétorquer le jeune homme en partant de son pas assuré dans la direction donnée.

A ces femmes ! Marmonnant pour lui, le commandant ne tarda pas à arriver dans la partie du château que lui avait indiqué le maître des lieux. Deux ninjas en arme se tenaient de chaque coté du couloir marquant le début de l'aile Est, l'aile des appartements privés du chef du pays de la terre. Les gardes abaissèrent leurs lances devant le jeune commandant qui les fixa nonchalamment de son regard couleur terre. Tranquillement, ce dernier expliqua aux deux militaires la raison de sa présence. L'un des deux quitta son poste pour aller frapper à l'une des nombreuses portes de bois richement décorées. Une voix de femme résonna, alors que le battant laissait passer un visage inconnu au ninja de Konoha. Le soldat s'inclina respectueusement devant la dame qui fixait maintenant le jeune commandant. Elle lui fit signe de s'approcher.

La femme qui l'avait accueilli était en fait l'une des dames de compagnie de l'épouse du Tsuchikage. Elle lui fit visiter une partie des appartements privés du couple dirigeant. Ils finirent leur petite balade, durant laquelle le shinobi n'avait cessé de maugréer intérieurement, par un petit salon attenant à une pièce plus grande qui servait de salon de réception. Genma remarqua tout de suite l'ambiance plus intimiste du lieu, toute fois son attention fut captée par un groupe de femmes assises sur de gros coussins moelleux, papotant gaiment. Parmi toutes ces inconnues devait surement se trouver sa douce moitié. S'approchant discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention, il fini par remarquer que les coussins de sol formait une sorte de cercle mal dégrossis. Une femme mure semblant encore dans la force de l'âge semblait être la maîtresse des lieux. A ses cotés, un visage connu le dardait de ses magnifiques yeux noirs baignant dans le blanc si laiteux des globes oculaires de sa propriétaire. Elle ne portait pas ses vêtements habituels, mais une tenue typique de cette région du pays de la terre. Une robe de toile fine d'un beige claire relevé par les ourlets brodés de fil dorés descendait délicatement sur les flans de la jeune femme pour s'évaser un peu à partir des hanches. Les manches longues étaient de saison, mais pas le large décolleté dévoilant les épaules de la jeune femme et qui piquait un peu en direction de la poitrine de la belle. Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient relevés en un savant chignon piqué de plumes de faisan d'où s'échappaient quelques fines mèches noires. Un maquillage doré relevait la couleur de ses yeux de biche et de ses lèvres légèrement brillantes de glosse. Une ceinture de cuire doré pendait lâchement autour de sa taille fine. Elle était vraiment très belle ainsi vêtue et le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rougir légèrement.

Toutes les bouches s'étaient tues, leurs propriétaires étant plus occupées à contempler l'athlétique inconnu qui venait de pénétrer dans le petit salon. Shizune rougit de ce silence en voyant le regard rêveur que son co-équipier lui adressait. Elle pensait bien que cette tenue hyper féminine en comparaison de se qu'elle portait en général ne laisserait sûrement pas indifférent l'homme qui était son mari d'une mission, mais là elle devait se rendre à l'évidence que son plan pour aider le ninja à entrer dans son rôle de jeune époux amoureux fonctionnait au-delà de ses espérances. Il en oublia presque de s'incliner devant la femme du Tsuchikage quand cette dernière pris la parole.

- Genma Agako ! Voici donc le chanceux mari de cette jeune personne exquise. Soyez le bienvenu parmi nous à Iwa. Prononça d'une voix chaleureuse la première dame.

- Je… Oui… Merci. Bredouilla le shinobi en s'inclinant poliment.

- Je suppose que vous cherchiez votre femme, nous vous la rendons de suite. Continua tout en souriant l'épouse du leader du pays de la terre aux cheveux noirs qui paraissait encore jeune par rapport à son mari quand on l'observait de plus près.

- Oui, c'est cela… Marmonna un peu maladroitement l'homme qui ne se sentait absolument pas dans son élément avec autant de femme entrain de le fixer.

Shizune se leva gentiment alors qu'une autre jeune femme lui tendit un magnifique tour de coup en fourrure de lapin beige. La pièce en peau avait un haut col, maintenant cette partie du corps un peu fragile à l'abri du vent et du froid. L'inconnue aida ensuite la jeune voyageuse à s'enrouler dans un immense châle de laine parsemée de fil d'or. Elle semblait tout droit sortie d'un bal. Genma l'attendit auprès de la porte le temps qu'elle soit prête, puis ils quittèrent les appartements sans oublier de remercier leur hôtesse et ses amies. Ils marchaient cote à cote depuis quelques secondes quand le ninja de Konoha brisa le silence.

- Il y a un bal à midi ? demanda-t-il distraitement.

- Non, mais c'est le dîner d'anniversaire de mariage du couple dirigeant, alors on m'a conseillé de soigner ma toilette pour cette événement. Répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement.

- Hum… Grogna l'homme en accélérant le pas.

- Arrête Genma ! Sa va très bien aller. Le taquina-t-elle joyeusement.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Demanda-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas compris que tu redoutais ce genre de manifestations plus que tout ? Même à Konoha tu fais tout pour éviter de devoir te rendre à la moindre fête ou cérémonie. Déclara-t-elle franchement, marchant toujours à la hauteur de son co-équipier.

Il grimaça, mais elle ne le vit pas. Comment faisait-elle pour le mettre à jour de la sorte ?

- C'est bien ta tenue… Lâcha-t-il simplement alors qu'ils entraient tout les deux dans leurs appartements et que lui se dirigeait vers la salle de bain pour se préparé à son tour.

La jeune femme regarda la porte se fermer derrière lui. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

* * *

Le soleil filtrait légèrement au travers des carreaux couverts de givre et de flocons figés par la dernière tempête. Une douce chaleur régnait dans la chambre. L'odeur lointaine du pain sortant de cuisson embaumait toute la pièce en se faufilant par le battant de la porte entrouverte. La jeune femme grimaça quand une odeur un peu plus rébarbative s'insinua dans ses narines. Un mélange de désinfectant et de sang séché flottait encore en ces lieux. Difficilement, la belle entrouvrit les paupières pour poser ses yeux encore ensommeillé sur l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres en constatant ou elle s'était endormie, l'aidant à comprendre la présence des odeurs d'hôpital. Elle était allongée sur le parquet de la chambre, à demi endormie sur le futon de l'ancien prisonnier, son visage à la hauteur de l'épaule droite du jeune homme. Elle contempla un instant le profil agréablement proportionné du shinobi de Konoha. Sa respiration était calme, mais encore trop sifflante au gout de la kunochi. Dans un effort réveillant ses muscles fatigués, elle se souleva sur ses avants bras pour regarder l'étendue des dégâts au grand jour.

Les rayons blafards du soleil mettaient en contraste les horribles cicatrices de la peau d'albâtre du jeune homme. Des bandages le recouvraient à plusieurs endroits, la clavicule gauche, ses cotes brisées et puis la hanche droite. Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard rougeoyant de la belle. Elle frissonna de la même manière qu'elle avait tremblé au moment ou la vieille dame qui les accueillait avait incisé la plaie infectée. L'argenté avait écarquillé les yeux de terreur, dévoilant son regard vairon, alors qu'un horrible cri de douleur avait déchiré la quiétude de la petite ferme ainsi que la poitrine de ce dernier. Le vieillard c'était précipité avec son verre pour faire boire le jeune homme alors que Kurenai s'appuyait de tout son poids sur les épaules de l'épouvantail afin qu'il ne se redresse pas. Leur hôte avait prévu un morceau de bois pour qu'il morde dedans, toute fois il sombra dans l'inconscience avant d'en avoir l'utilité. Kurenai n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser des larmes de fatigues et de tristesse couler le long de ses joues pales. Il était dans un tel état. La petite vieille avait mené l'opération avec professionnalisme, alors que les mains de la jeune mère tremblaient de fatigue. Elle avait du s'assoupir à coté de son protéger car elle ne se souvenait pas avoir posé les bandages sur les cotes meurtries du jeune homme. D'un œil curieux, elle fixa le masque légèrement fendu à hauteur de la bouche. Elle aurait tant voulu le voir sans ce morceau de tissu. Elle savait que son mari avait pu voir, à quelques rares occasions, le vrai visage du ninja copieur. Cependant, il n'avait jamais retiré le tissu extensible de couleur bleu-marine devant elle. Délicatement et avec douceur, elle posa sa main sur son front en nage pour prendre sa température et retirer quelques mèches argentées qui s'y collaient. La fièvre était toujours présente, mais moins violente qu'à leur arrivée quelques heures plutôt. Probablement que ce contact aida le puissant shinobi à sortir de ce sommeil sans rêves, ce sommeil douloureux et moindre reposant. La femme aux yeux pourpres vit les paupières bleutées par les coups s'entrouvrir avec crainte, les pupilles à peine visibles cherchant nerveusement d'où pourrait venir un coup ou une nouvelle souffrance. Les deux billes dissemblables finirent par se poser sur la silhouette qui se tenait à ses cotés. Tous était flou et vaguement tanguant.

Il voulu dire quelque chose, demander qui était cette personne qui ne cherchait pas à le frapper, mais c'est une quinte de toux qui le secoua. Un filet de sang coula par l'interstice infligé dans son masque lors de sa détention. Une main douce et fraîche vint essuyer le sang, ensuite elle caressa affectueusement la tempe gauche du blessé. Une voix un peu assourdie lui murmurant qu'il était en sécurité et qu'il devait dormir, les pupilles se refermèrent doucement, la respiration repris un rythme calme. Il s'était encore endormi.

Un vacarme provenant de la cuisine et pièce centrale de la petite ferme tira la jeune femme de cet instant de paix. Elle se leva rapidement, tous les sens aux aguets. Une voix d'homme criait tout en tambourinant contre le panneau de bois. Elle prit un kunaï en main, s'approchant lentement de l'entrée de la pièce. La petite vieille se dirigeait déjà vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit rapidement. Kurenai eu un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le vieillard de la veille.

- Ils arrivent ! Ils arrivent ! Cria-t-il en se déplaçant rapidement pour une personne de son âge dans la direction de la jeune mère.


	14. Chapter 14 : Le palais du Tsuchikage

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : -  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Le palais du Tsushikage**

Kurenai sentit une vague de panique s'infiltrer en elle. Non, pas déjà, il ne pouvait pas déjà les avoirs retrouvés. Elle était encore affaiblie par les efforts et le chakra utilisé lors de leur fuite durant la nuit. La belle au regard empli d'une terreur sourde savait qu'elle n'était pas en état de protéger l'homme inconscient qui se reposait au font de la petite chambre à coucher. Inconsciemment, un vieux réflexe contracté lors de sa propre détention dans cette île de cauchemar lui fit prendre sa tête entre ses mains fines et s'accroupir, presque roulée en boulle. Un tremblement secoua son corps alors que des flaches de son emprisonnement lui revenaient par à-coups plus violents les uns que les autres. Non, elle ne voulait pas ! Jamais elle ne retournerait là-bas et si le fils du croc-blanc avait été conscient, il aurait surement prononcé les mêmes paroles. Ses mains se crispaient involontairement, elle perdait le contrôle en se laissant submerger par les démons du passé. Elle croyait les avoirs vaincus, mais les images qui lui revenaient en tête étaient bien vivantes, cruelles, plaine de souffrance et de tristesse.

Une douleur vive la sortit de sa transe. La petite vieille venait de la gifler de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux dardaient le visage perplexe de la jeune mère. Avec une énergie à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas, la kunochi se senti tirer par les petites mains calleuses de son hôtesse.

- Ce n'est pas le moment ! Il faut vous reprendre mon petit. La réprimanda-t-elle en poussant énergiquement la jeune mère en direction de la pièce ou se trouvait son ami.

Ses yeux vermeils ne savaient plus guère ou se poser. Elle avait honte de s'être laissé aller de la sorte. Cela faisait plusieurs années qu'elle n'avait plus eu de pareilles crises d'angoisse. Leur origine était indéniablement liée à son séjour dans les geôles de l'île Noire. Certaines nuits, les premières fois ou elle avait dormi avec Asuma, ses crises avaient été si violentes que son amant avait du l'enrouler dans les draps afin qu'elle ne se blesse pas quand les spasmes étaient trop violent. Le regard paniqué les premiers temps, puis empli de tristesse par la suite, il la berçait dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à se calmer et à s'endormir. Il n'avait jamais mit de pression sur la jeune femme pour savoir se qui la tourmentait de la sort, bien qu'il souhaita ardemment savoir se qui avait pu causer de pareil séquelles dans la vie de sa douce. Elle lui avait fait comprendre une fois se qui s'était passé là-bas, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à le dire vraiment, poser des mots sur ce qui la tiraillait. D'ailleurs, c'était toujours le cas. Elle secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en places et retrouver l'agitation qui régnait dans la ferme.

- Les as-tu vus ? Demanda soucieusement la femme aux cheveux gris à l'adresse de son mari.

- Non, c'est le fiston de la ferme d'à coté qui est venu me prévenir pendant que je fendais du bois à l'orée du bosquet. Il a continué sa course pour prévenir les suivants. J'ai fait au plus vite. Répondit le vieil homme, essoufflé par le parcours.

Ils étaient à présent les trois devant la porte de la chambre à coucher, l'homme pénétrant le premier dans la pièce s'approchant du corps inanimé qui gisait sur le futon.

- Il faut que je selle le cheval au plus vite ! Souffla Kurenai en jetant un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte de la bâtisse toujours ouverte.

- Il n'en est pas question ! Ils se sont arrêter pour faire boire leurs chevaux, mais ils auront tôt fait de vous rattraper. De plus vous n'êtes pas en état de vous battre et lui de voyager. Gronda la voix grave du vieux géant alors qu'il s'agenouillait auprès de Kakashi, retirant déjà les couvertures le réchauffant.

Avec une douceur que sa grande taille rendait presque ridicule, il redressa délicatement le buste meurtri du jeune homme.

- Mamy ! Ouvre la porte de la grange et met la carriole devant le tat de foin comme quand nous chargeons pour descendre l'herbe à l'écurie. Et vous jeune dame, aidez moi en ramassant toutes ces affaires. Il ne doit rien rester ! Ordonna-t-il.

Dans un élan que son grand âge ne laissait nullement présager, il souleva l'argenté à bras le corps et se dirigea vers la cuisine et la porte d'entrée. Il ne marchait pas trop vite afin d'éviter toutes secousses, mais aussi pour s'assurer qu'il ne céderait pas lui-même sous le poids du jeune combattant. Ce dernier gémit tout de même. Ses plaies lui faisaient mal, le tiraillant méchamment. La douleur lui fit entrouvrir les paupières, le soleil éblouissant la coure enneigée lui arracha un râle. Il ne distinguait pas grand-chose, des bâtiments de pierre, le froid perçant, la respiration haletante d'une personne, une impression d'urgence. Il voulu bouger, changer de position, mais quelque chose le retenait prisonnier. L'ombre revint, baignée de l'odeur agréable de l'herbe séchée. Le vieil homme traversa difficilement le tas de foins, secouant son précieux chargement qui laissait parfois échapper de légères plaintes, quand une secousse plus forte que les autres lui brisa le corps.

Kurenai avait rassemblé les draps et les couvertures dans le futon qu'elle avait replié sur lui-même afin de gagner la grange se trouvant quelques mètres au dessus de la ferme, accrochée au coteau. Elle avait pris soins de bien emporter la moindre preuve de leur passage dans la petite maisonnette du vieux couple. Elle arriva à la porte du bâtiment, la vieille finissait de mettre la charrette en place devant le tas de d'herbe sèche. Cette dernière lui indiqua un coté de l'énorme amas de foin ou elle pourrait se glisser de manière à rejoindre les deux hommes. Suivant la direction donnée, elle pria pour que personne ne les trouvent. Elle voulait rentrer à Konoha revoir son fils, Inoshi. Comme il lui manquait en ce moment précis. Elle avait passé si peu de temps auprès de lui. Elle en avait des remords terribles. Se glisser entre le foin et le mur de la grange ne fut pas une mince affaire. Comment le vieux monsieur avait-il fait pour passer avec un corps dans les bras ? Cinq mètre plus tard, elle atteignit un espace entre la montagne d'herbe sèche et trois fenêtres donnant en direction de la ferme. Les vitres étaient protégées des intempéries par des volets de bois ressemblant à un système à persiennes permettant à la lumière du jour de se frayer un chemin dans le bâtiment. L'homme à la peau parcheminée avait déposé le corps couvert de blessure sur sa veste, le protégeant du foin.

- Mettez la paillasse contre l'herbage afin de préserver sa chaleur ! Personne ne peut vous voire depuis dehors. J'espère qu'ils ne viendront pas fouiner jusqu'ici. Marmonna-t-il en aidant la jeune femme à allonger l'argenté sur son lit de fortune.

- Merci… Murmura cette dernière en fixant le vieillard.

- N'importe qui devrait aider ceux qui ont réussi à réchapper à la folie du seigneur Azerti. Se contenta-t-il de répondre.

La petite vieille aux formes arrondies avait donné, dans la précipitation, un sac de provisions à la belle kunochi aux cheveux de geai maintenu en une multitude de petites tresses avant qu'elle ne se dirige vers la cachette. Elle l'ouvrit pour en faire l'inventaire alors que leur sauveur disparaissait dans l'interstice entre le tas de foin et le mur de la grange. Il y avait de quoi manger pour un jour, des compresses propres et des vêtements propres pour son co-équipier. Heureuse que la femme du géant ait eu le temps de leur remplir ce morceau de toile avec ces quelques affaires, elle remarqua tout de même que dans l'agitation générale, elle se retrouvait sans palliasse, ni couverture. Un matelas, n'était pas de première nécessité étant donné que la paille s'y prêtait à merveille, en revanche la nuit serait terriblement froide. Aucuns nuages se trouvant dans le ciel, la température risquait de descendre bien au dessous des moins dix degrés une fois le soleil disparu. Toute fois, ces détails lui sortir rapidement de la tête. Déjà, le martellement des sabots faisait vibrer la colline menant à la ferme. Ils serraient là d'une minute à l'autre.

* * *

Shizune contemplait avec une profonde admiration la splendide salle du trône du palais des Tsuchikage. Immense de part la taille, cette vaste pièce était richement décorée et colorée. Peintures représentant les hauts faits d'arme du passé, moulures dorées contrastant avec la blancheur immaculée des murs et surtout le splendide plafond entièrement peint auquel était suspendu des lustres plus que centenaires. La jeune femme ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à autant d'éclat et de richesse. Encore un point sur lequel les préjugés concernant le pays de la terre volait en éclat. Depuis, toujours elle s'était persuadée que le puissant château d'Iwa était une forteresse de pierre noire aussi austère que la couleur du ciel d'hiver dans cette région. Certes le bâtiment paraissait sévère aux premiers abords, mais l'intérieur ne l'était absolument pas. Le pays de la terre était l'un des plus grands états ninjas et cela se voyait. Les jardins étaient tout aussi magnifiques que l'intérieur du fief.

Sortant de sa contemplation, elle rattrapa le petit groupe de femmes qui marchait devant elle. Il s'agissait de dames de premier rang pour la plus part et de leurs suivantes. La femme et la fille du Tsuchikage menaient la petite procession. Admise en qualité d'invitée de l'épouse de l'ambassadeur de Konoha, la brune profitait de cette petite balade dans les principales pièces du château pour améliorer sa connaissance du terrain. Ce soir, Genma et elle monteraient leur première enquête dans les dédales du château. Ils avaient rencontré le leader du pays de terre juste après le repas fêtant l'anniversaire de mariage de ce dernier. Une fois la surprise des nouvelles qu'ils apportaient de Konoha passée, l'homme porteur d'Ojike l'épée tant redoutée avait admis que la présence d'un traître dans son entourage proche l'attristait profondément tout en reconnaissant que cela semblait effectivement être le cas. Le soulèvement avorté des deux provinces du pays de la terre en était un exemple, la rumeur concernant la société secrète Ketsueki daichi aussi. Il fallait que les fauteurs de trouble soient placés haut dans la hiérarchie d'Iwa pour réussir des coups pareils, ou alors les instigateurs devaient être particulièrement riches au point de corrompre des gens si haut placés. L'homme aux cheveux noir et au regard d'acier avait donné carte blanche aux deux shinobis de Konoha pour mener à bien leur quête concernant cette sombre histoire et les meurtres perpétrés au pays du feu. Bien que depuis deux semaines on n'avait pas déploré de nouvelle mort, l'Hokage préférait rester sur ses gardes et dénouer l'affaire au plus vite. Son homologue était du même avis. Suit à cette entrevue, le couple s'était séparé. L'une invitée à la promenade des dames de la coure et l'autre à une partie de carte avec l'ambassadeur et des hauts dignitaires du pays de la terre. Il fallait tâter le terrain et découvrir les principaux personnages susceptibles d'avoir mis sur pied toutes ces machinations.

La fille du leader d'Iwa s'était arrêtée quelques instants pour montrer à la kunochi le couloir menant aux appartements de la famille gouvernante. Elle papotait de tout et de rien. La compagnie de cette jeune femme de vingt-cinq ans était divertissante au possible. Son sens de l'humour acérer et son perpétuel sourire devait faire des émules parmi les jeunes gens du château. C'était sans mentionner le fait qu'elle était forte jolie avec ses longs cheveux châtain et le même regard d'acier que son père. Elle semblait être quelqu'un d'extraordinairement juste, animé d'une profonde détermination.

- Sayuri, ma chérie ! Avancez donc aux lieux de bavarder. Ordonna d'un ton amusé la voix maternelle de la jeune demoiselle.

- Partez devant ! Nous vous rejoindrons plus tard. Répondit-t-elle simplement.

La petite troupe de femme richement parée, s'éloigna alors que les deux autres prenaient la direction inverse, les appartements de la fille du Tsuchikage. Shizune fut impressionnée par la décoration de la chambre et des dépendances de son hôtesse. Le style lui rappelait beaucoup Anko et sa manière de parer les logements de tous ceux qui voulait bien lui laisser carte blanche. Chaleureux tout en restant simple, l'appartement contrastait très nettement avec la salle du trône ou les couloirs du palais. Tranquillement, elles prirent place sur un canapé moelleux tout en buvant une tasse de thé qu'un valet venait d'apporter en toute discrétion. Sayuri posait beaucoup de question sur le pays du feu, la manière dont l'état était gérer, le rôle de l'Hokage ainsi que la place des femmes à Konoha. La brune aux splendides yeux noirs fut très étonnée d'apprendre à son tour qu'au pays de la terre il n'y avait que peu de kunoshi et bien entendu qu'on ne les trouvait pas dans les postes à hautes responsabilités. Elle nota une pointe de colère dans la voix de la fille du Tsuchikage lors ce qu'elle expliqua l'éducation qu'elle avait suivie, stricte, trop stricte. Ses parents n'étaient pas des gens méchants, mais les mentalités étaient trop rigides pour accepter qu'une femme, fusse-t-elle fille du leader du pays, devienne une ninja ou quoique ce soit d'autre qu'une épouse attentionnée et une parfaite maîtresse de maison. Elle du donc se cacher pour apprendre à manier les armes avec son père, puis avec un vieux maître d'arme qui s'était pris d'affection pour la petite sauvageonne du palais.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes ninja ? S'exclama l'assistante de l'Hokage avec une admiration feinte comme son rôle lui ordonnait de le faire.

- Oui, j'ai passé mon examen de juunin il y a trois ans. Je ne vous raconte pas l'épopée pour réussir à y participer au milieu de tous ces hommes. J'ai du me faire couper les cheveux courts et parler avec une voix grave pendant une semaine. Raconta joyeusement la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes bien courageuse ma chère. Déclara sa vise-à-vis.

- Merci, mais je suis sur que vous êtes aussi une très grande guerrière, tout comme votre mari doit être un ninja accompli. Remercia la belle aux yeux perçant.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que nous sommes ninjas ? S'enquit la kunoshi devenue prudente.

La femme qui sa trouvait devant elle semblait lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. Shizune se sentait taquée. Cette question portait sur l'un des sujets phare de leur mission. Personne ne devait savoir qu'ils étaient des combattants et encore moins qu'ils étaient parmi les plus puissants de Konoha.

- Votre mari me paraît bien athlétique pour un simple fils de marchand et votre manière de vous tenir, bien que je ne veuille pas vous blesser, n'est pas celle d'une fille de haut dignitaire. Lors ce que je vous observe rigoureusement, je vois que vous devez vous forcer pour paraître la jeune épouse soumise que vous souhaitez être aux yeux de tous ici. Quand à Genma, vous m'excuserez, mais il se comporte comme le plus martial des ninjas d'Iwa. Déclara, un sourire aux lèvres, la femme au regard d'acier.

L'assistante de l'Hokage réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Si Sayuri avait pu voir au travers de son masque qui serait susceptible de le faire parmi les proches du Tsuchikage. Cette situation devenait vraiment dangereuse. Elle n'était même pas sur de pouvoir faire confiance à la fille de leur hôte étant donné qu'elle était une suspecte comme tout le reste de l'entourage du leader d'Iwa. Cette dernière sembla comprendre se qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune épouse.

- Si j'avais voulu causer du tord à mon père, je l'aurais fais avant votre arrivée. Ce ne sont pas les occasions qui auraient manquées. Lâcha-t-elle à voix basse.

- Cela se voit-t-il autant que ça que nous ne sommes pas exactement les personnes que nous voulons paraître ? Demanda nerveusement la jeune femme aux cheveux mi-longs.

- Non, pas tant que cela. Rassurez-vous. Mon père m'avait prévenu que des étrangers allaient venir pour nous aider à résoudre cette sombre histoire d'organisation secrète et d'assassinats. Par déduction, j'en ai conclu qu'il s'agissait de vous et de votre mari. Quelques petits détails comme ceux que je viens de vous exposer mon conforter dans mes convictions, cependant je suis persuadée qu'une personne normale ne s'en rendrait pas compte. La rassura la fille du leader d'Iwa.

Shizune soupira. Elle avait réellement pris peur de la tournure de la situation. Il s'avérait maintenant qu'ils avaient un allié de choix dans le château pour résoudre toute cette étrange histoire. Genma n'apprécierait peut être pas que leurs plans soient un peu bouleversés par cette aide impromptue, mais elle saurait faire passer la nouvelle auprès de son compagnon de mission.

- Est-ce que d'autres personnes sont au courant de notre venue en dehors de vous et de votre père ? Questionna l'assistante de Tsunade avec intérêt.

- Non, pas que je le sache. Vous savez, dans un pays au passé aussi sanglant que celui-ci, notre famille ne peu pas faire confiance à n'importe qui. Notre cercle de personne en qui nous pouvons croire n'est hélas pas très large. C'est une chance que nous puissions déjà compter sur les membres de notre propre famille. Répondit tristement la jeune femme au regard bleu métallisé.

Un sourire empli de compassion étira délicatement les lèvres fines de la kunoshi de Konoha. Le pays de la terre semblait être un géant perclus de maladies qui le rongeait inlassablement. La corruption, la traîtrise, mais surtout cette violence dont tout son passé était marqué au fer rouge lui faisait prendre conscience de la complexité de cet état voisin du pays du feu.

- Avez-vous déjà des informations qui pourraient nous être utile pour notre enquête ? Demanda la brunette.

- J'ai fait porter un paquet cadeau dans vos appartements après le repas. Les informations y sont soigneusement cachées. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- C'est parfait. Auriez-vous des conseils à nous donner pour mener à bien notre tâche ?

- J'ai joint une feuille avec quelques recommandations dans le paquet, mais je ne peux que vous rappeler de ne faire confiance à personne d'autres que l'ambassadeur et ma famille. Personne n'est sur et tous peuvent être des suspects potentiels. Surtout prenez toujours garde qu'il n'y ait pas de valet ou de servante dans la même pièce que vous au cas ou vous devriez avoir une discussion importante avec Genma ou qui que se soit d'autre. Il est très facile de les amadouer avec un peu d'argent, ainsi ils vont raconter tous se que vous aurez pu dire à la personne qui aura mis le prix pour le savoir. Déclara doucement la jeune femme.

- C'est noté. Répondit Shizune.

L'ambiance dans la pièce était un peu lourde après la discussion que les deux kunochis venaient de partager. L'impression de calme et de chaleur avait laissé place à une froide oppression. Sayuri sembla le remarquer et proposa à sa nouvelle amie de faire de la reconnaissance dans le palais, un étrange sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Que diriez-vous que je vous présente les principaux combattants et ninjas se trouvant en ce moment au château ? Cela pourrait être intéressant pour votre enquête. Proposa négligemment la fille du leader d'Iwa.

- Est-ce bien judicieux ? Fit remarques la brune, un peu décontenancée par l'attitude de sa nouvelle alliée.

- Ne vous en fait pas. Ils ne soupçonneront jamais la jeune fille réservée que vous êtes d'être un danger pour leurs viriles personnalités. Déclara-t-elle en riant joyeusement.

Shizune compris très vite pourquoi. La jeune femme qui la guidait dans le dédale de couloirs du château la mena jusqu'aux cartiers militaires, précisément dans le réfectoire de la garde. De longues tables, autour des quelles se trouvait une partie des ninjas de la garnison, meublait la grande pièce. Tous les hommes se retournèrent au passage de la fille de leur commandant et de la timide demoiselle qui la suivait. Elles n'eurent guère besoin de faire des efforts pour que tous les hommes se présentes les uns après les autres à elles. Si la plupart des shinobis savaient que la belle aux yeux bleu était toujours célibataire et cœur à prendre, il ne savait pas se qu'il en était pour sa belle amie. Alors certains tentèrent leur chance, la courtisant effrontément ou avec un peu plus de retenue selon les caractères. Shizune compris qu'il était courant que des jeunes femmes viennent visiter les militaires logeant au palais, on disait même que certaines vieilles dames de l'aristocratie y venaient parfois pour se trouver de la compagnie. Ce détails fit pouffer de rire la brune quand son amie le lui confia tout en lui montrant discrètement lesquels des ninjas présents étaient les plus puissants, les plus redoutables ou alors ceux qui étaient de confiance. La kunoshi releva qu'ils étaient une bonne cinquantaine et que selon les informations de Sayuri le double n'était pas présent car en fonction, à l'entraînement ou en mission. Elle lui apprit aussi que les plus importants se trouvaient dans la salle à quelques exceptions près. Il y avait les ninjas de la garde rapprochée du Tsuchikage dont on pouvait être pratiquement sur de la fiabilité, identifiable grâce aux tuniques brunes marquées du saut d'Iwa qu'ils portaient, mais il y avait aussi les hommes de main de quelques hauts dignitaires qui eux étaient déjà moins recommandables. Elle remarqua un combattant de bonne stature, les épaules larges et la musculature bien décuplée qui les regardait fixement de ses yeux sombres tranchant avec la peau pâle de son visage marqué par cinq profondes cicatrices violacées lui traversant le visage de part en part. Une aura particulière semblait émaner de lui. Elle en fit la remarque à son hôtesse qui jeta un rapide coup d'œil dans la direction de l'homme que Shizune venait de lui décrire. Elle étouffa un juron.

- Sacré bon sang ! Il ne manquait plus que lui. Grogna-t-elle.

- Qui est-ce ? S'enquit l'assistante de l'Hokage un peu choquée par la réaction de sa guide.

- L'ancien bras droit du seigneur Azerti. Je n'ai pas connu le démon des falaises de Miso, mais mon père m'a parlé de se clan terrible et des hommes qui le servaient. Ce ninja en faisait partie. On ne le voit pas souvent à Iwa et je serais bien incapable de vous dire pour qui il travail à présent, si il travail pour quelqu'un bien entendu. Ce que je sais c'est qu'il est d'un tempérament violent et qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Sa taille, son pois et sa masse musculaire ne le gênent en aucun cas. Il faudra que je me renseigne auprès de père à son sujet. Expliqua à voix basse la femme au regard d'acier.

Une voix enjouée tira les deux demoiselles de leurs messes basses quand l'un des timbres masculins les interpela joyeusement. Un shinobi de taille moyenne pour les habitants du pays de la terre s'approchait d'elles en souriant. Shizune remarqua le pétillement dansant dans les pupilles brunes noisette du jeune homme aux cheveux blonds paille ébouriffés qui se trouvait maintenant devant elles. Un regard à son amie lui fit comprendre se qui se passait car les joues de la jeune femme avait pris une imperceptible couleur rose. Le ninja semblait avoir le même âge que la fille du Tsuchikage. Il s'inclina respectueusement devant cette dernière puis devant l'assistante de l'Hokage. Il s'appelait Satoru Akita et était au service du maître de ce palais et de ce pays depuis son plus jeune âge. Il les invita toutes les deux à se joindre à sa tablée d'amis qui se trouvait un peu plus au fond de la salle. Les jeunes femmes acceptèrent mais promirent de ne pas rester trop longtemps car aux yeux de certains conservateurs, une fille de Tsuchikage n'avait rien à faire à la caserne au milieu de toutes ces brutes de ninjas. Shizune s'écroula pratiquement de rire quand Satoru imita les vieux aristocrates critiquant Sayuri sur sa manière de se conduire. « C'est un sacré bout en train ce garçon » se fit-elle la remarque en souriant de toutes ses dents.

* * *

Genma bailla discrètement derrière ses cartes. Décidément, cette mission était d'une lourdeur abominable pour un homme de terrain tel que lui. Depuis qu'il avait quitté sa jeune « épouse », il n'avait cessé d'écouter les beaux parleurs de la coure du Tsuchikage se disputer à coup de long débats portant sur des sujets aussi insignifiants que la couleur des tuniques de la garde ou de la répartition des chevaux dans les écuries. Mais qu'en avait-il à faire de ces pauvres bête du moment qu'elles étaient à l'abri du froid et du mauvais temps ? Il soupira doucement pour la énième fois. Jiraya s'était bien payé sa tête en le recommandant pour cette opération de renseignement et de protection. Tous se qu'il savait à cet instant, c'est que les hauts dignitaires du pays de la terre lui faisaient pitié. Une vraie bande de gosses entrain de se disputer un gâteau au chocolat. C'était affligeant.

Tetsuo Agako jouait à la gauche du jeune commandant des forces ANBU. Parfois, il se penchait à l'oreille de son voisin de manière à lui présenter discrètement les nouveaux venus dans le salon enfumé. Il remarqua rapidement l'ennui dont faisait preuve le shinobi se trouvant à ses cotés. Après tout, c'était fort compréhensible. La majeur partie des seigneurs se trouvant dans la pièce n'étaient de loin pas les plus dangereux, ni les plus influents que comptait le pays de la terre. Pour être franc, les grands seigneurs, tout comme Genma, n'appréciaient guère la compagnie de ces petit bourgeois. Cependant, il faudrait attendre encore un peu pour que les puissants de cet état daignent enfin se joindre à eux. Généralement, à l'arrivée du premier suzerain de grande province, les petits barons et autres nouveaux riches commençaient à quitter la salle. Ils savaient tous très bien que faire affront à l'un de ces hommes était une chose dont on ne sortait généralement pas indemne. L'ambassadeur de Konoha le savait lui aussi, mais il avait l'avantage d'être une personne largement tolérée auprès des plus puissants de ce pays. Certes, il connaissait quelques personnes encore solidement encrées dans le passé qui vouaient toujours une haine féroce au pays du feu. Mais ordinairement ces vieux seigneurs ne se rendaient pas à Iwa car en désaccord avec la politique extérieure libérale du Tsuchikage.

Etrangement, Genma sentit l'atmosphère se tendre à l'arrivée d'un homme entouré par quatre gardes du corps. Les fanfarons qui faisaient offices d'adversaires dans la partie de carte les opposant au jeune homme et à son soi-disant oncle se levèrent respectueusement et leur souhaitèrent un bon après-midi. Le ninja de Konoha ne compris pas tout de suite la raison de cette fuite massive, car une majeur partie de la salle s'était maintenant vidée. Quelques valets nettoyaient le passage pour les invités suivants qui étaient quand à eux d'une tout autre classe. Tetsuo murmura quelques paroles explicatives à l'oreille de son protéger. Ce dernier laissa un sourire carnassier se dessiner sur son visage fin, une pointe de satisfaction faisant briller ses pupilles noisette. Le travail allait enfin véritablement pouvoir commencer. L'instigateur des assassinats de Konoha et du soulèvement des provinces du pays de la terre ne pouvait pas être l'un des petits seigneurs qu'il venait de côtoyer. Ils n'avaient pas suffisamment de moyen ou d'intelligence pour mener à bien une pareille opération. Certes, quelques uns d'entre eux pouvaient faire partie de l'organisation secrète qui mettait sur pied tant de mystères, mais les vrais leaders et ennemis se trouvaient très probablement parmi les hommes qui faisaient maintenant leur entrée dans le salon. Le charisme émanant de certains personnages présent dans la salle en disait long sur leur titre ou leur rôle dans la vie d'Iwa et du reste du pays. Genma releva la présence de plusieurs ninjas armés autres que les gardes du corps engagés par certains nobles présents dans la salle. Il devait sans nul doute s'agir des généraux du Tsuchikage. Son attention n'en fut que plus vive, l'armée étant toujours la force à convaincre pour tenter n'importe quel soulèvement.

L'ambassadeur du pays du feu le présenta avec un entrain empli d'honneur pour ce jeune neveu tout juste marié. Il ne se lassait pas de faire des éloges sur la beauté de son épouse ou sur ses qualités de marchand qu'il venait développer par le bief de se voyage de noce. Genma n'en menait pas large devant la ferveur dont faisait preuve l'homme de haute stature, ancien militaire de Konoha qui lui servait de couverture dans ce palais. Comment pouvait-il crier sur tous les toits que le fils de sa sœur venait d'arriver alors que le dit fils aurait souhaité passer inaperçu de manière à pouvoir évoluer dans la plus grande discrétion ? Après le coup d'éclat de Shizune qui en avait mis plain la vue à tous les convives présents lors du dîner grâce à sa beauté plus que mise en valeur par la toilette typique du pays de la terre qu'elle portait merveilleusement bien, il ne savait plus comment envisager pouvoir mener sa mission à thermes sans prendre trop de risque. Toute fois, il essaya de passer outre à ces idées lui trottant dans la tête et se concentra sur les nobles présents dans la pièce. Il y avait du beau monde et pas que des amis du leader du pays de la terre, comme lui fit judicieusement remarquer Tetsuo en sirotant un verre de saké. Heureusement que l'ambassadeur se trouvait à ses cotés car le jeune commandant ne connaissait pratiquement personne. Certains noms lui évoquaient bien la dernière guerre entre leurs deux états, mais la plus part du temps il s'agissait en fait des fils des hommes ayant servi sur ce champ de bataille. Il nota tout de même la présence d'un petit groupe de vieux seigneurs dont l'âge devait être des plus vénérable pour certains. Leurs yeux reflétaient par instant tous ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu voire tout au long de leur vie. Ces regards en avaient contemplé des choses, des belles et des biens moins reluisantes. Certaines paires d'yeux lançaient des éclaires de colère quand il se posait sur les deux représentants du pays de la feuille. Genma comprit rapidement que les traîtres qu'il recherchait se trouvaient bel et bien dans cette salle. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais les regards pesant de certains combinés aux remarques acerbes faites par d'autre ne faisait que le retrancher dans cette idée. Il mit tout ses sens en éveil pour mieux filtrer toutes les informations s'offrant à lui. Déjà, une petite liste de personnage à surveiller se créait dans sa tête.

* * *

Les sabots soulevaient des mottes de terre grasse sur leur passage. Les bêtes étaient en sueur, leur souffle court ne faisant que renforcer l'aspect de grande fatigue qui émanait d'elles. Yamato jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier l'état de son équipe. Kiba et Akamaru tenaient bien le coup, Saï restait impénétrable toute fois son cheval était dans le même état que les autres. Sakura semblait songeuse, se retournant légèrement sur sa selle pour vérifier que Razan, le frère de Kurenai nouvellement libéré des geôles de l'île Noire, tenait bien le coup. A la lueur du jour, le jeune homme faisait presque peur à voir. D'une maigreur maladive, ses yeux brillant de mal nutrition en disait long sur se qu'il avait du endurer. Les cicatrices aisément repérables sur ses bras et ses jambes au travers des haillons qu'il portait ne faisaient que renforcer l'état pitoyable dans lequel il semblait être. L'homme aux cheveux bruns coupé court ne pu s'empêcher de sentir son cœur se serrer à la vue du pauvre prisonnier. Il regardait avec une curiosité non-feinte tout se qui se trouvait autour de lui. Les arbres, les animaux, les ustensiles, tout semblait nouveau pour lui. De ce que le manieur de jutsus mokuton avait pu voir durant l'unique halte qu'ils avaient fait depuis le début de leur folle chevauchée, le cadet du clan Azerti devait avoir passé toute sa vie dans un cachot. Le plus terrible avait été cet échange entre le fougueux Kiba et ce pauvre garçon complètement perdu. Le maître-chien s'était approcher de sa démarche sure, un brin hautaine, vers le nouveau venu que Sakura avait fait asseoir contre un arbre. Razan, par reflexe, s'était mis à trembler, se protégeant tant bien que mal des coups qu'il pensait recevoir du grand brun. Kiba en était resté bouche baie.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te frapper ? Avait fini par prononcer d'une voix un peu perdue l'Inuzuka en s'accroupissant devant le jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Je… je… Les hommes qui marchent comme ça viennent toujours pour me faire mal… Bredouilla-t-il en se redressant légèrement voyant que son vis-à-vis ne tentait rien contre lui.

- Ben mon pauvre gars ! Je peux m'asseoir à coté de toi ? Demanda d'une voix ou l'on pouvait ressentir un léger malaise le chevaucheur de chien.

- Si… si tu veux… répondit maladroitement le jeune homme aux cheveux noir parsemés de mèches blanches.

Sakura s'était approché d'eux pour soigner l'ancien détenu. Elle avait récupérer suffisamment de chakra pour pouvoir s'occuper de lui maintenant. De sa voix douce, elle lui avait demandé de retirer le manteau de voyage et celui en loque qui lui servait de haut. Avec une délicatesse renforcée par l'échange entre les deux jeunes hommes qu'elle avait surpris, elle approcha ses mains fines du tors amaigri et couvert de cicatrices du noiraud. Elle ne le toucha pas, laissant son chakra vert former un halo autour de ses doigts qu'elle laissa glisser gentiment tout le long de la poitrine de ce dernier. Il était malade, mais le manque de nourriture et les conditions de détention étaient les principales causes de son état de faiblesse. Elle avait remarqué qu'il toussait souvent, une bronchite semblait-il, mais ne voulant pas que cela s'aggrave, elle demanda aux autres membres de l'équipe de prêter des vêtements en meilleur état au jeune homme qui la regardait curieusement de ses yeux rouges brillant de fatigue. La rose s'était éloignée des deux hommes toujours assis contre l'arbre pour aller faire son rapport à Yamato, mais Razan la fixait toujours avec une lueur d'émerveillement dansant dans ses pupilles de braise. Kiba sourit.

- Tu n'as jamais vu de fille comme elle, on dirait. Plaisanta-t-il en donnant un coup d'épaule malicieux à son voisin aux longs cheveux emmêlés.

- Je n'ai jamais vu de fille à part Kurenai… Laissa-t-il entendre en baissant honteusement les yeux, sentant bien que cela ne devait pas être normal pour quelqu'un de son âge.

- Méfie-toi ! Elle a du caractère. Le prévint le grand brun en se relevant.

Razan resta là à le regarder s'éloigner vers ses coéquipiers. Ses yeux se ternir. Il se sentait tellement différent de ces quatre personnes qui voyageaient avec lui. Lui qui n'avait connu du monde que sa douleur et sa violence, lui qui ne connaissait que son grand frère fou et sans visage. Il n'avait jamais vu de la face du seigneur Azerti que les yeux vert fluorescents, témoin d'une haine sans borne et sans regret. Du monde extérieur, il ne savait rien. Il se souvenait que lorsqu'il était plus jeune il arrivait à se rappeler d'endroits qui n'étaient pas pareil à son cachot, mais avec le temps ces images avaient disparues, s'étiolant inexorablement. Il ne restait que ce visage aimant aux yeux rouges et à la voix douce qui lui disait de ne pas pleurer, qu'elle allait revenir. Parfois, lors ce que ses bourreaux refermait la lourde porte de chaîne derrière eux, le laissant à moitié mort au fond de sa cellule de pierres humides. Il criait son nom à s'en briser les cordes vocales, à s'en faire sauter les poumons, à en mourir, à en crever.

- Maman !

Il y mettait toute la rage dont il était encore capable, persuadé qu'elle reviendrait si il criait assez fort, qu'elle l'entendrait de la ou elle se trouvait. Mais généralement, seul l'écho contre les murs froid lui répondait. Le laissant dans une solitude sans nom qu'il avait fini par aimer, car elle était rassurante. Lors ce qu'il était seul, cela voulait dire que personne n'était là pour lui faire du mal, alors il aima cette solitude.

Le seul être qui n'avait jamais levé la main sur lui et qui le traitait comme l'enfant qu'il était et plus tard comme l'homme qu'il devenait, était le geôlier de l'ile Noire, Kinnao. Razan ne se souvenait pas s'il avait toujours été là, mais une fois il avait repris conscience alors que l'ancien pécheur nettoyait ses plaies. Il n'avait pas tenté de le frapper ou de le faire se lever pour que les cicatrices sautent, il avait juste soigné ses blessures et à la fin, il avait passé sa main calleuse dans les cheveux emmêler du jeune garçon, lui murmurant de tenir le coup. Il s'était attacher à cet homme bourru qui rajoutait parfois un morceau de pain à la soupe infâme qu'il mangeait jour après jour. Cet homme qui après des séances de torture plus violentes que d'autres venait prendre soin du corps maigre et mal nourrit qui tremblait à même le sol. Cet homme qui parfois, quand la douleur et la tristesse se faisaient si présentes que la vie semblait ne plus avoir la moindre valeur, venait le consoler en le serrant dans ses bras noueux, l'écoutant juste sangloter. Le garçon avait voulu l'appeler papa, mais le gardien lui avait rétorqué qu'il n'était pas son père et que se serait une erreur qu'il le nomme ainsi. C'était grâce à Kinnao que le cadet des Azerti avait découvert son don de soignant. Alors que le geôlier était occupé à nourrir le garçon, une fois qu'il avait attrapé la fièvre, le seigneur Azerti avait fait irruption dans la cellule, fou de rage. Il avait frappé de son kunaï le bras du gardien, entaillant la peau sur toute la longueur de l'avant bras. Le sang s'était mis à couler pendant que le géant capé de brun menaçait de sa voix grave l'ancien ninja qu'il venait de blesser. Razan voulu se lever pour s'interposer, mais trop faible, il s'effondra à plat ventre. Son frère reparti aussi vite qu'il était venu, laissant les deux êtres dans la geôle. Kinnao grogna de douleur, alors que le garçon aux cheveux noir mouchetés de blanc par les anciens coups reçus sur le crâne rampait douloureusement dans sa direction. Il ne su jamais pourquoi, mais quand il prit le bras blessé de la seule personne qui était bonne envers lui, une lueur verte apparu et referma petit à petit la blessure sous le regard ébahi du vieux geôlier. Bien sur, une cicatrice subsisterait car il ne savait pas comment faire pour que tout redevienne comment avant, mais depuis se jour là, il avait essayé d'améliorer cette chose étrange qu'il arrivait à faire.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Il savait que Kinnao n'était plus de ce monde, qu'il était mort pour lui permettre de survivre. Qu'allait-t-il devenir maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul ? Il ne connaissait pas ces quatre personnages qui se tenaient un peu plus loin. Trouverait-il un jour quelqu'un qui soit autant bon que l'ancien gardien de prison ? Ou bien allaient-ils se jeter sur lui pour le battre comme le faisait parfois les bourreaux de son frère. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide perler sur ses joues émaciés. Quelque chose qui lui piquait les yeux et l'empêchait de voir comme il faut. Il se tendit de tout son corps pour essayer d'enrayer les larmes. Pas devant eux, pas devant des inconnus, son frère le frappait encore plus fort quand il voyait les perles de diamants couler sur ses joues. Il essuya rageusement la traînée salée sur sa pommette saillante. Une main réconfortante se posa sur son épaule, le faisant sursauter. C'était l'homme aux cheveux bruns et courts qui semblait le plus âgé mais aussi être le meneur de la petite équipe en l'absence de Kurenai. Un sourire compatissant étirait ses fines lèvres. Razan sentit que cet homme ne lui adressait pas qu'un sourire de compassion. Il semblait vouloir lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir vécu de telles horreurs. Le temps d'un battement de sil, il vit même une fuguasse lueur de tristesse dans les yeux sombres. Son corps se détendit un peu, ne se sentant plus menacé. Yamato donna l'ordre de reprendre la route.

Ce dernier redescendit de son nuage en entendant Sakura demandé quand est-ce qu'ils feraient une halte. Les bêtes avaient besoin de repos et il estimait être suffisamment loin pour pouvoir se permettre une pause pour la nuit. Ils avançaient bien. D'ici deux jours, tout au plus trois, ils seraient à la frontière du pays de l'herbe. Il leva la main, signifiant aux autres cavaliers qu'ils allaient s'arrêter pour la nuit. Ils quittèrent la route pour échapper aux regards indiscrets.


	15. Chapter 15 : Cachés

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : -  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Cachés**

Tsunade rêvassait doucement, accoudée à son bureau couvert de paperasse à signer. Le matin était clair et un soleil timide n'allait pas tarder à se lever sur le village de Konoha. Elle n'avait pas le cœur à travailler aujourd'hui. Ses pensées l'emmenaient ailleurs, lui soufflant de délaisser les montagnes de feuilles qui s'amoncelaient devant elle. Les deux dernières semaines s'était passée sans le moindre meurtre et les équipes de renseignement disséminées au pays de la terre n'avaient pas rapportées d'informations graves. La tension baissait, mais au fond d'elle-même, le doute et surtout le fait que c'était le parfait moment pour recommencer une vague d'assassinats la maintenait en alerte constante. Un petit pincement au cœur la ramena sur terre. Elle était sans nouvelle de l'équipe de secoure dépêchée dans la région de Miso pour retrouver le fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha depuis quatre jours. Elle se faisait aussi beaucoup de souci pour son assistante qui était arrivée à Iwa selon les dernières missives officielles de l'ambassadeur du pays du feu en fonction au pays de la terre.

- Tu te fais trop de souci, Tsunade. Ils vont bien. Murmura une voix grave et apaisante dans le dos de l'Hokage.

Cette dernière fit un bon. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer ni par la porte, ni par la fenêtre.

- Jiraya ! ça ne va pas de s'introduire chez les gens comme ça ? Tu aurais pu me prévenir vieux thermite ! Hurla Godaïme en se levant et en retroussant les manches de son Kimono.

- Arrête de jouer les vierges effarouchées. Je t'ai peut-être surprise mais avoue que cela t'amuse plus que cela ne te met en colère. Je te connais suffisamment pour le savoir. Déclara le sannin en souriant de toutes ces dents.

- Tu n'es qu'un gamin, un gamin et un ermite pas net comme dirait Naruto. Lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

L'homme ramassa une pille de dossiers en souriant qu'il déposa à coté du bureau, ensuite il s'assit sur le coin dégagé. La blonde sannin le regarda faire. Décidément, il faisait toujours comme si il était chez lui dans ce bureau. Il débarquait sans prévenir, tapait l'incruste sans rien demander et maintenant il la fixait simplement de ses yeux noirs.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Arrête de me regarder comme tu le fais, je déteste ça. Grogna-t-elle à l'intention du nouveau venu.

- J'attends des nouvelles du pays de la terre. Lâcha simplement l'ancien co-équipier de l'Hokage.

- Je n'en ai pas. Sinon tu penses bien que je t'aurais fait prévenir. Expliqua simplement la femme aux magnifiques yeux brun noisette.

- J'attends celles qu'un oiseau peint vient d'apporter à la tour des communications. Les traducteurs devraient l'avoir transcrit d'une minute à l'autre. Je suis sur qu'il s'agit de l'un des jutsus de Saï.

- Et tu ne me l'aurais pas dit plutôt ? Interrogea nerveusement la blonde.

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un sourire en coin de la part de l'homme aux cheveux blanc immaculés. Il ne changerait pas. Ce serait toujours un éternel garnement cachant bien son statut de ninja parmi les plus puissants qui soit.

Un coup raisonna à la porte. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une feuille de papier cachetée se trouvait devant les deux sannins. Godaïme saisit la missive tout en faisant sauter le saut de protection qu'elle était la seule à pouvoir désactiver. Elle parcouru attentivement les informations se trouvant sur la page. Jiraya remarqua une ride soucieuse se former sur le front de son amie. Les nouvelles étaient-elles mauvaises ? Quand cette dernière reposa le message, le sannin ne su si elle était heureuse ou triste. Son visage était impénétrable.

- Des problèmes ? S'enquit-il.

- Oui et non à la fois. Soupira-t-elle en se levant.

- Alors quoi ? Explosa l'homme en se redressant pour faire face à la blonde.

- L'équipe a du se séparer peut après l'évasion. Kakashi n'était pas en état de voyager plus d'une heure sans risquer de perdre la vie. Ils ne donnent pas beaucoup de détails, mais ils disent qu'il est dans un sal état. Kurenai est restée avec lui alors que le reste de l'équipe suivait l'itinéraire prévu. Répondit d'une voix lasse la femme au regard brun.

Jiraya lâcha un juron. C'était plus que mauvais signe que de devoir se séparer en terrain hostile, surtout en laissant deux personnes derrière, dont un blessé grave. Le sannin imaginait bien se que « sal état » voulait dire. D'ailleurs ça voulait toujours dire la même chose. Il grimaça.

- Et la bonne nouvelle ? Maugréa-t-il.

- Ils ont retrouvé le cadet du clan Azerti et l'on emmener avec eux. Ils progressent rapidement et pensaient rejoindre la frontière entre le pays de l'herbe et le pays du feu d'ici quatre jours au moment de l'envoi de la missive. Soupira la blonde.

- Bien, qu'allons-nous faire en ce qui concerne Kurenai et Kakashi ? On ne peut quand même pas les laisser là-bas sans rien faire. Demanda l'homme aux deux lignes de peinture rouge coulant de ses yeux.

- Non, on ne peut pas, mais s'est pourtant ce que nous allons faire. Répondit froidement l'Hokage.

- Comment ? S'estomaqua le sannin. Tu vas les laisser sans renfort en terrain hostile ? Tu oublies que Kakashi est grièvement blessé et que Kurenai ne pourra pas le protéger indéfiniment.

- Non, je n'oublie rien. Ils devront se débrouiller seuls et elle savait avant de partir se qui arriverait au cas où ils seraient amenés à ce séparer. Elle est partie en toute connaissance de cause. Déclara la femme.

- Tu vas laisser deux de nos meilleurs éléments risquer de se faire tuer en pays étranger sans lever le petit doigt ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Fulmina l'homme aux cheveux blond.

- Il me prend, mon cher sannin, que le pays du feu n'est pas en état de mener une guerre de front contre le plus grand pays ninja en plus de nos combats contre l'Akatsuki et Orochimaru. Tu sembles oublier que l'attaque d'il y a trois ans à mis à mal notre armée. Iwa est en bon thermes avec nous depuis l'ascension de Chomei Akinua au grade de Tsuchikage. Je ne veux et ne peux compromettre le frêle équilibre qui c'est établi entre nos deux nations. Tu peux au moins comprendre ça, il me semble. Répliqua-t-elle dans un haussement de voix.

Un vague grognement fut la seule réponse audible qui parvint aux oreilles de Godaïme. Elle savait à quel point c'était dur pour son ami d'avouer que personne ne pouvait porter secoure à l'argenté et à la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Kakashi avait été l'élève du quatrième Hokage, lui-même ancien élève de Jiraya, alors il voyait le jeune homme un peu comme son élève aussi. Au fond, elle comprenait cette colère qui agitait le sannin. Elle aurait surement réagi de la même manière s'il était arrivé quelque chose à Sakura ou Shizune. Cependant, il y a bien une chose qu'elle pouvait faire et qu'elle serait surement obligée à exécuter.

- Jiraya… S'ils arrivent à la frontière du pays de l'herbe, je ferai tout pour qu'ils puissent regagner Konoha dans les meilleurs délais et dans le meilleur état possible, toute fois tu dois bien avouer que nous ne pourrons pas les garder ici. Tu sais comme moi que le seigneur Azerti et ses sbires les retrouveront sans peine si nous les laissons revenir au village. Expliqua-t-elle d'une voix plus douce.

- Tu as probablement raison. L'hôpital de Konoha sera la proie la plus facile pour eux si Kakashi se trouve dedans. Qu'allons-nous faire ? Interrogea le sannin avec un regard en coin pour son ancienne co-équipière.

- Nous allons les cacher dans un endroit connu de nous seuls. Ils y resteront le temps que toute cette sombre histoire soit résolue. L'épouvantail aura ainsi le temps de se soigner et Kurenai pourra retrouver son fils. Ils passeront pour une famille, ce sera encore mieux. Sourit Godaïme en regardant le soleil se lever sur le village de la feuille.

- Tu sais, parfois je me dis que nous aurions du ouvrir une agence matrimoniale, toit et moi. Plaisanta le sannin avant de se reprendre un coup de coude dans le ventre.

- Idiot ! Souffla la blonde en souriant légèrement.

* * *

La lumière diffusée par les premiers éclats de l'astre solaire fit s'entrouvrir les paupières ensommeillées du jeune homme. Il enfonça plus profondément la tête dans l'oreiller pour se convaincre de se rendormir, mais il n'y parvint pas. Fixant le plafond de la pièce ou il se trouvait de ses yeux sombres, il n'entendit pas tout de suite les piaillements provenant de la chambre voisine. Lentement, il se leva du canapé sur lequel il avait passé la nuit, et les précédentes, pour se diriger vers la source des gazouillis.

Pénétrant dans la chambre à coucher, il jeta un regard tendre à la silhouette féminine qui dormait encore profondément. Sa respiration était lente. L'homme se pencha sur un berceau qui se trouvait à coté du lit occupé par la jeune femme et saisit le bébé dans ses bras forts. Le petit sourit joyeusement au visage encore endormi qui lui faisait face. L'enfant contre lui, Iruka entreprit de préparer le biberon de ce dernier dans la cuisine de sa douce se reposant encore. Il ne venait pas tous les soirs, mais il appréciait donner un petit coup de main à la jeune femme quand il était là. Inoshi n'était pas un bébé difficile, se contentant de peu et ne pleurant pas beaucoup. Le jeune homme appréciait prendre le temps de s'occuper de lui. Anko prenait son rôle de mère de substitution très à cœur, mais parfois elle avait aussi besoin d'un peu d'intimité et de calme ou elle pouvait se retrouver seule. L'enseignant aux longs cheveux bruns relevés en une queue haute ayant l'habitude des enfants, il avait tout de suite proposé son aide.

La belle au regard gris orage dormit jusqu'à une heure bien avancée de la matinée. Quand elle se leva, elle trouva ses « deux hommes », comme elle aimait les nommer, entrain de dormir sur le dit-canapé du salon-salle à manger. Iruka tenait au creux de son bras l'enfant de Kurenai endormi. Ils étaient absolument adorables. Discrètement, la kunochi se saisit de son appareil photo pour immortaliser la scène. Le cliché mis en boîte, elle s'approcha du visage paisible de son amour afin de capturer les lèvres fines de ce dernier. Il sourit doucement au contact tendre de sa peau contre la sienne. Ses pupilles brunes apparurent entre les sils noirs, pétillantes de milles étoiles. Avec souplesse, il passa sa main libre sur la nuque de la jeune femme pour rapprocher son visage du sien une nouvelle fois.

- Bonjour, mon amour ! Murmura-t-elle.

- Bonjour. Soupira-t-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

L'ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru se glissa contre son homme tout en passant un doigt sur la joue du bébé endormi.

- Tu crois que l'on aura un bébé comme Inoshi un jour ? Demanda soudainement Anko.

Iruka sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il tourna légèrement la tête pour plonger ces billes brunes dans celles tempête de la femme blottie contre lui.

- On pourra même en avoir plusieurs si tu le souhaites. Répondit le ninja en souriant.

- Je… Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Tu crois que l'on pourrait avoir des enfants et être de bons parents ? Que l'on est fait l'un pour l'autre au point de pouvoir assumer cela ? Questionna d'un air vraiment soucieux la femme à la chevelure violette foncée.

- Je pense que tu feras une mère formidable. Et je serai le plus heureux des maris si je pouvais être le père de tes futurs enfants. Lâcha-t-il simplement en gardant son regard rivé à celui de sa compagne.

Elle rougit légèrement avant de baisser les yeux. Ils n'étaient ensemble que depuis un mois et pourtant ils parlaient de projets portant bien au-delà de tous ce qu'avait pu projeter la jeune femme par le passé. Elle avait appris que tout pouvait s'effondrer d'un jour à l'autre, alors elle avait décidé de ne plus prévoir que le stricte nécessaire et de se laisser porter par la vie pour le reste. Iruka adorait cette facette inconnue de lui auparavant. Anko semblait être extérieurement quelqu'un de fort et de particulièrement sur de soi, mais en fait elle doutait beaucoup de ses capacités et de ses choix. Le brun avait découvert une femme extrêmement fragile dans certaines situations, mais aussi une future mère absolument phénoménale. A chaque fois qu'elle s'occupait de l'enfant que lui avait confié sa meilleure amie, il se disait qu'elle était faite pour cela, donner la vie et la faire grandir. Il sourit et serra un peu plus fort les deux êtres qu'il avait entre les bras.

* * *

Kurenai retint difficilement un nouveau frisson faisant trembler tout son corps. L'impression d'engourdissement général, puis cette chaleur tenue contre elle la tira lentement de son sommeil agité. Un souffle faible, mais tiède lui caressait régulièrement la joue. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le soleil se reflétant sur la neige illuminait la cache ou elle se trouvait toujours depuis le matin précédent. Le souffle léger lui chatouilla une nouvelle fois le visage. Elle détourna la tête pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le masque bleu marin de l'argenté, endormis. Il tremblotait aussi légèrement, mais moins que durant la nuit. Elle sourit vaguement en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre lui, tout en prenant garde de ne pas toucher ses blessures. Elle soupira alors qu'elle mettait un peu d'ordre dans les derniers évènements qu'ils venaient de traverser.

Le vieil homme et sa femme avaient eu juste le temps de regagner leur cuisine avant que les hommes du seigneur Azeti ne pénètrent dans la cour de la ferme. Ils étaient une quinzaine et leur leader était à leur tête. Ils mirent pied à terre alors que le géant capé de brun donnait ses recommandations à une partie des cavaliers qui continuèrent leur route jusqu'aux autres exploitations agricoles de la région. Le fils du démon des falaises entra sans précautions dans la petite demeure et la fit fouiller de fond en comble par ses sbires. Ne remarquant rien, ils se retrouvèrent au milieu de la petite place au centre de la ferme. Kurenai les avait observés discrètement depuis les fenêtres à volets donnant sur la grange et leur repère de fortune à elle et à Kakashi. Son frère aîné était dans tous ses états, les pupilles vertes de rage en étaient les principaux témoins. Il tournait en rond tel un lion en cage, hurlant ses ordres avec haine à ses hommes tout comme aux deux personnes âgées qui vivaient en ces lieux. Le vieillard jouait admirablement bien son rôle et sa femme n'était pas en reste. La belle au regard de braise les soupçonna de ne pas en être à leur première fois dans ce registre, loin de là. La petite vielle tremblait de peur et le vieux monsieur paraissait si terrorisé qu'un seul cri de plus et il ferait une attaque.

Les hommes du géant entreprirent alors d'étaler leurs recherches aux écuries et aux autres dépendances se trouvant autour de la petite place. La jeune femme se précipita vers le mur de foin contre lequel était placé le futon de son protégé. Elle cacha le peu d'affaires qu'ils avaient sous l'herbe sèche, puis elle entreprit de camoufler aussi la couche du blessé. Elle ne pensait pas que les hommes de son frère aîné iraient jusqu'à se faufiler dans l'interstice entre le mur et le tat de foin, cependant ils essaieraient surement de l'escalader pour jeter un coup d'œil de l'autre coté. La forme inégale de l'amas d'herbe sèche les protégeait un peu des regards venant du sommet de la meule, toute fois aucuns risques ne devaient être pris. Elle recouvrit presque tout le corps de son ami à coup de grosses brassées de fourrage, puis entendant les pats des premiers ninjas ennemis franchirent l'entrée de la grange, elle se faufila sous la couverture plaine d'herbe pour se rapprocher de l'inconscient et se cacher elle aussi. Malheureusement, la bouffée d'air froid qui se glissa en même temps qu'elle sous les draps tira l'argenté de son sommeil sans rêves. Concentrée sur les bruits causés par leurs poursuivants, la belle au regard pourpre sursauta quand elle sentit la main maladroite du jeune homme tâter gauchement se qui se trouvait autour de lui et lui effleurer le bras par la même occasion. D'instinct, elle posa elle aussi sa main sur celle du blessé pour l'apaiser et lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas bouger. Le geste n'eu pas du tout l'effet convenu. Pris de panique par cette étreinte, même douce, Kakashi essaya de se débattre, vague instinct de survie qu'il avait contracté durant son emprisonnement. Les mouvements brusques qu'il tentait de faire n'allaient pas tarder à lui arracher un cri de douleur si elle ne faisait pas quelque chose rapidement. Kurenai passa par-dessus le corps mis à mal par les tortures que son propre frère lui avait administré. En prenant garde de ne pas effleurer les plaies les plus sensibles, elle se retrouva à califourchon sur le jeune homme qui tentait toujours d'échapper à l'étreinte des mains de sa sauveuse. Elle du empoigner son second bras et bloquer ses jambes avec les siennes pour qu'il cesse de se débattre. Ses pupilles vaironnes s'étaient rétractées de terreur jetant des regards à la fois interrogateurs, terrorisés et inquiets dans tout les sens. La jeune mère se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille qu'il ne fallait pas faire de bruit et pour le mettre en confiance. Il ne semblait pas l'entendre. La fièvre qu'il tenait depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé lui donnait des hallucinations et le faisait souvent délirer. Perdu dans le néant de ses peurs et des souvenirs récents de se qu'il avait enduré, il tenta de se dégager une bonne fois pour toute du poids qui pesait sur son ventre et qui maintenait immobile ses membres. Ses muscles se contractèrent sous l'effort et la peau de son corps se tendit. Kurenai se mordit les lèvres en voyant les marques que le fouet avait laissé sur les épaules et le tors du jeune homme se tendre pour finir par sauter sous la pression et se rouvrir.

Les pas se rapprochaient dangereusement et bientôt le foin n'atténuerait plus suffisamment les bruits de lutte de leur corps à corps. Le liquide rougeâtre coula doucement par les plaies rouvertes. Le sang ne fit qu'un tour dans sa tête alors que la bouche du jeune homme s'ouvrait pour laisser échapper un cri de douleur. Elle plongea vers son visage et cella leurs lèvres au travers du masque de tissus imbibé de sang. Le hurlement de souffrance se perdit dans les entrailles de la jeune femme alors que les yeux aux pupilles dissemblables se remplissaient petit à petit d'une profonde incompréhension. Elle resta dans cette position incongrue encore quelques secondes, le temps de s'assurer que l'épouvantail c'était apaisé. Imperceptiblement, le jeune homme remua les lèvres tentant de répondre maladroitement à ce baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un. La belle au regard pourpre gardait ses pupilles rivées dans celles un peu étranges de l'argenté. L'incompréhension brillait toujours au fond de son regard, mais la paix et quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir en émanaient aussi maintenant. Elle se sépara délicatement de lui guettant les mouvements des ninjas à la solde de son frère. Ils donnaient maintenant des coups de sabre dans l'herbe sèche. Kakashi sembla prendre conscience de ce qui se passait car ses pupilles se dirigèrent lentement vers la provenance des sons de battue qui résonnait dans le bâtiment et les environs. Des tremblements commencèrent à le secouer alors qu'il essayait de prononcer quelque chose à voix basse. Kurenai sentit son cœur se serré devant le spectacle pitoyable de jeune homme épuisé qui tentait délibérément de parler. Il essayait de relever la tête pour atteindre les oreilles de la jeune femme. Il n'aurait pas eu la force de parler plus fort de toute manière. Elle se baissa tout en soutenant la tête dodelinante du shinobi anéanti par les traitements qu'il avait subis.

- Ne… Ne me laisse pas tout seul. Je… Je t'en prie… Je t'en prie. Ne t'en vas pas… pas cette fois… Balbutia-t-il en agrippant désespérément de toutes ces misérables forces les bras de Kurenai.

Des larmes embrouillaient la vision de la kunochi, alors qu'elle contemplait les pupilles vaironnes dans les quelles elle voyait à présent luire une tristesse sans font et un désespoir inimaginable. L'homme s'agrippait à elle, tremblant de se qu'elle avait identifié comme étant de la peur, une peur terrible, celle d'être abandonné. Elle se recoucha à coté de lui et l'attira dans ses bras fins pour essayer de l'apaiser. Sa respiration reprit lentement un rythme plus habituel et moins sifflant. Malgré le masque, elle voyait bien qu'il se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas hurler de douleur et aussi un peu pour ne pas laisser paraître plus de ses émotions. Même grièvement blessé et épuisé, Kakashi restait cette bête sauvage pour qui les émotions se limitaient en d'insaisissables moments comme ils venaient de le vivre. Elle resserra un peu son étreinte jusqu'à l'instant ou un faible gémissement glissa entre les lèvres serrées de leur possesseur. Dans un sursaut, elle se recula. Comment avait-elle pu oublier toutes ces blessures et le serrer dans ses bas au point de l'en faire gémir ? L'argenté, malgré la douleur et la fatigue, releva légèrement son visage amaigri pour fixer la jeune femme d'un regard implorant. Ensuite, il essaya de se traîner lamentablement vers elle. Les larmes qui brouillaient la vision de la jeune femme se mirent à couler sur son visage pâle. Elle se rapprocha de l'homme et le repris dans ses bras, contre elle. Elle soupira alors qu'elle laissait un tendre baiser sur le front du shinobi, mais se dernier était déjà entrain de perdre connaissance, trop épuisé pour tenir plus longtemps.

Un peu de foin tombant sur le visage de la kunochi avait ramené à sa première préoccupation la jeune femme. Les shinobi du clan Azerti étaient au sommet de la meule en ce moment. Elle rentra son visage entre ces épaules. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle remarqua qu'une corniche d'herbage l'empêchait de voir les visages de leurs poursuivants. Retenant son souffle, elle les entendait parler de tout et de rien depuis le sommet du tat de foin. Ils y restèrent plusieurs longues minutes, puis le son des voix s'atténua gentiment. Ils étaient entrain de quitter la grange et n'avaient rien trouvé. La belle aux yeux vermeilles attendit encore longtemps avant d'oser sortir de sous la couverture. Des éclats de voix provenant de la coure de la ferme la poussèrent à se rapprocher des fenêtres entravées par les volets à persiennes. Son frère gesticulait en aboyant des ordres à tout va. Elle trembla sous le spectacle qu'il donnait. C'était devenu le clone parfait de son propre père, aussi violent, aussi dur et aussi fou que leur géniteur. Une sueur froide dévala son dos alors qu'elle continuait à observer les intrus. Ils ne semblaient pas presser de continuer leur recherche dans les fermes avoisinantes. Chose très préoccupante car Kakashi ne supporterait pas de rester au froid dans cette grange durant un trop long temps. De plus, elle n'avait rien pour se protéger elle-même des températures négatives régnant en cette saison. Heureusement que les murs de la grange les protégeaient de la morsure du vent et que le foin les aidait à conserver un peu de chaleur.

Durant tout l'après-midi, les soldats de la garde rapprochée du seigneur Azerti continuèrent à patrouiller dans les alentours proches de la ferme. L'ombre capée de brun semblait avoir établi son QG de campagne dans la petite cuisine de la ferme. A tout moment, des ninjas chevauchant des bêtes plus ou moins épuisées stoppaient leur course devant le bâtiment avant d'y pénétrer puis dans ressortir pour repartir là d'où ils venaient. Le paysan vaquait à ses occupations tant bien que mal, alors que sa femme servait à manger et à boire aux soldats présents dans la cuisine. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, ils étaient toujours présents. Le vieillard parti en direction de la grange. Kurenai pria pour qu'il ne soit pas suivi. Par chance, il ne se dirigeait pas sans raison vers la cache de la jeune femme et de l'ancien prisonnier de l'île Noire. Son bétail devait se nourrir, pour cette raison, sa venue dans la grange était légitime. La jeune mère se glissa dans l'interstice par lequel elle s'était rendue dans la cachette le matin même. Le vieux géant semblait chercher quelque chose. Une fois arrivé non loin d'elle il se retourna discrètement avant de s'approcher gentiment d'elle. Ouvrant son vieux manteau de cuire, il laissa apparaître un paquet enveloppé dans du papier de boucherie. Probablement le repas du soir, se dit la femme en le prenant dans ses mains. Ensuite, le vieil homme lui fit signe de se rapprocher.

- Si ils ne trouvent pas de piste d'ici une heure où deux, ils vont sans doute passer la nuit ici. Nous allons tout faire pour les garder à la cuisine. J'espère que vos compagnons de route ont laissé des traces. Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je pense qu'ils le feront pour nous aider. Répondit-elle aussi sur le ton de la confidence.

- Comment va-t-il ? Interrogea l'homme.

- Il a repris connaissance et à failli nous faire prendre. Sa fièvre descend gentiment, mais il est encore la proie du délire. Il a perdu connaissance à nouveau. J'espère qu'il tiendra le coup cette nuit. Soupira-t-elle doucement.

Sans un bruit, l'homme retira son lourd manteau qu'il fit glisser au bas de ses épaules. Il le tendit à la jeune femme.

- Et s'ils voient que vous n'avez plus de manteau ? Demanda-t-elle soucieusement.

- Faites-moi confiance ! Il y en a un qui ressemble beaucoup à la sortie de l'écurie. Retournez vous cacher et vous occuper de lui. Ordonna le géant sur un ton paternaliste qui fit sourire la belle aux cheveux noirs savamment tressés.

Sans plus attendre, elle se faufila entre le mur de pierre et le foin pour regagner la cachette et son ami allongé sur le futon. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur, elle remarqua avec joie qu'il avait repris conscience. Sa pupille noire contemplait curieusement l'endroit ou ils se trouvaient. La paupière de son sharingan était clause, signe d'un regain de lucidité. Il ne dévoilait jamais cette pupille particulière car elle consommait beaucoup de chakra. Si il l'a maintenait fermée c'est qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle réduisait ces chance de se remettre sur pied rapidement.

Gentiment, pour ne pas l'effrayé, elle se rapprocha de lui. La chevelure aux multiples reflets métallisés se tourna précautionneusement vers la jeune femme. La pupille noir, durant un fuguasse instant, laissa voir à nouveau ce sentiment étrange qu'elle n'arrivait pas à nommer, puis elle reprit son air flegmatique habituel.

- Tu dois te sentir mieux si tu arrives de nouveau à jouer les avachis. Plaisanta-t-elle en s'agenouillant à ses cotés.

Il ne répondit pas, mais la petite ride sous les yeux du jeune homme lui indiquait qu'il souriait. Ses adorables lèvres pulpeuses s'étirant à leur tour, la belle au regard de braise souleva la couverture pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux multiples plaies du jeune homme. Leur état était stationnaire, alors elle descendit un peu plus bas pour changer le pansement de la hanche du shinobi de Konoha. Ce dernier tressailli au contact tiède des mains de la femme se trouvant devant lui. Elle descendit le sous-vêtement avec précaution pour ne pas faire pression sur la lardasse nouvellement recousue. Elle détourna son regard un instant pour rencontrer celui mal à l'aise du ninja allongé devant elle. Des teintes pourpres habillaient maintenant le sommet de ces pommettes visibles malgré le masque. Il détourna douloureusement la tête pour échapper aux deux pupilles rouges. Il avait honte.

Reprenant son travail, elle retira l'ancien bandage pour inspecter la couture. Elle mit un peu de désinfectant sur la cicatrice avant de placer un nouveau pansement sur la blessure.

- C'est toi qui m'as soigné ? Demanda faiblement le jeune homme, le regard toujours fuyant celui de son infirmière.

- Non, la femme du paysan qui nous cache a recousu ta coupure à la hanche. Répondit-elle simplement. Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? l'interrogea-t-elle à son tour.

- Je… Non, pas vraiment. Murmura-t-il en rougissant à nouveau.

Cette fois, le pourpre monta aussi aux pommettes de la jeune femme. Balayant tout sentiment d'un revers de main mental, elle ouvrit le paquet blanc que le vieil homme lui avait donné peut de temps au par avant. C'était de la viande séchée, de la soupe dans un petit bidon en fer et d'autres choses à manger. Kakashi but un peu de potage que la belle au regard sang lui donnait en faisant bien attention. Il ne pu guère ingurgiter beaucoup plus. Elle mangea à son tour sous le regard brillant du shinobi. La fièvre semblait remonter quelque peu. Le soleil se coucha et l'ombre s'installa dans la cache. Le froid devint plus mordant une fois les rayons de l'astre diurne disparus pour de bon. Kurenai claquait des dents, mais elle essayait de le cacher au blessé qui grelotait lui aussi. La voix de ce dernier raisonna tel un murmure lointain.

- Kurenai, j'ai tellement froid. Bégaya-t-il maladroitement.

Attristée parce qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider, elle réfléchit tout de même à une solution. Le manteau du vieux géant était sur ses épaules à elle. Le donner à Kakashi aurait été fort généreux cependant, elle ne tiendrait pas une nuit sans cette couche supplémentaire. Elle voyait bien une solution, mais ça la mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Le claquement des dents du jeune blessé la tira de sa réflexion. Elle retira le lourd vêtement qu'elle étala sur le corps épuisé du fils du croc-blanc de Konoha.

- Et toi ? Demanda-t-il imperceptiblement.

- Moi ? Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Répondit-elle un peu sèchement en retirant une partie de ses vêtements qu'elle posa à leur tour sur le manteau.

Une fois qu'il ne restait plus qu'une fine tunique dévoilant ces jambes nues, elle se glissa sous la couette improvisée. Kakashi frissonna quand il sentit les pieds glacés de la jeune femme effleurer les siens. Elle se rapprocha gentiment pour finir par se coller le plus possible à lui. Intimidé, il tenta de se retourner pour faire entièrement face à la jeune femme, mais le mouvement faisait pression sur la nouvelle couture, ce qui lui arracha un soubresaut et un cri étouffé par la main de Kurenai sur sa bouche. Haletant et tremblant de souffrance, il l'a sentit glisser un bras sous sa tête pour le rapprocher encore un peu plus de sa chaleur humaine à elle. Il sentit son parfum, sucré avec un doigt de piquant pour relever le tout. La voix grave et douce de la jeune femme lui murmura de se calmer. Se fut la dernière chose qu'il perçu car la douleur lui vrillait la tête. Il perdit connaissance une nouvelle fois.

Kurenai toujours pelotonner contre l'argenté guettait le bruit d'un galop ou les voix des soldats engagés par son frère. Elle ne les avait pas entendus s'en aller durant la nuit, mais il fallait aussi avouer qu'elle était extrêmement fatiguée. Peut-être n'avait-elle pas perçu leur départ ? Elle tendit l'oreille encore quelques instants, puis elle se dégagea doucement de la chaleur agréable qui régnait sous la couverture et la couette de fortune qu'elle avait fabriqué avec ces propres vêtements le soir précédent. Elle enfila rapidement ses habits tout en grelotant de plus belle, puis elle s'approcha de la fenêtre pour surveiller se qui se passait dans la court. Personne, rien, ils étaient partit semblait-il. Elle se retourna au son de la voix du shinobi. Ce dernier marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles. Posant doucement sa main sur le front du jeune homme, elle constata à sa grande joie qu'il n'avait plus de fièvre. Il était simplement entrain de rêver. Jetant un rapide coup d'œil sur la cache où ils se trouvaient, elle remarqua un feuillet blanc tout près de l'accès au reste de la grange. Elle s'en approcha rapidement et le déplia. Ses yeux parcoururent rapidement les quelques lignes présentes dans le message.

_ Chère demoiselle,_

_ Nous ne voulions pas vous déranger, vous sembliez si bien vous reposer. Les ninjas du seigneur Azerti sont partis très tôt ce matin. Ils ont découvert des traces menant vers les bas-cols un peu plus loin sur la chaîne._

_ Nous repasserons plus tard quand vous serez éveillée. Ne sortez pas de la grange sans que nous venions. On ne sait jamais._

_Aucunes signatures au bas du morceau de papier, mais elle su qui avait rédigé le mot. Elle retourna auprès du blessé, s'asseyant sur le bord du futon tout en contemplant le visage paisible du jeune homme. Pour la première fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait mieux, qu'il redevenait celui qu'elle avait toujours connu. Mais au font d'elle, sa conscience lui soufflait qu'il ne serait plus jamais vraiment le même homme après ce qui s'était passé. Le seigneur Azerti avait démolie tout un pan de sa vie, il aurait pu facilement en faire de même dans celle du ninja de Konoha._


	16. Chapter 16 : Laissemoi t'aider!

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Laisse-moi-t'aider !**

Un silence de mort régnait dans tout le palais. Les couloirs étaient faiblement éclairés par quelques torches sur le déclin disséminées très parcimonieusement. Les flemmes mourantes dansaient doucement, jetant des reflets orangés un peu partout et faisant trembler des ombres terrifiantes sur les murs du château des Tsuchikage. Une silhouette sombre se déplaçait à pas feutrés, frôlant les murs au possible, évoluant langoureusement pour se couler tel un serpent dans l'allée endormie. Une cloche lointaine tintinnabula. Il était trois heures trente du matin. L'ombre lança un regard inquisiteur aux portes se trouvant devant elle. Vêtu de noir des pieds à la tête, le turban de lin noir lui enserrant la face ne dévoilait de son visage que ces deux yeux bruns clair. Les vêtements étaient légers et moulant légèrement pour ne pas se raccrocher aux meubles ou autres aspérités. Une large ceinture de coton noir, elle aussi, retenait quelques shurikens, des senbons et un kunaï sur chaque hanche de l'énigmatique personnage.

Assurément, l'inconnu savait ou il allait. Une porte semblable à toutes les autres qu'il crocheta dans un léger cliquetis, puis il se glissa doucement dans l'embrasure. Pas un bruit dans la pièce assombrie ne vint troubler le calme de la nuit. Les rayons de la Lune se reflétaient sur le parquet, donnant une légère luminosité bleutée à l'endroit. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'un petit salon. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, une suite comme le palais en possédait des dizaines. La silhouette s'approcha d'un secrétaire, fouillant silencieusement le contenu de ce dernier, elle se rendit à l'évidence que la personne vivant ici ne devait pas entreposer ces papiers important dans ce meuble. Elle tendit l'oreille en s'approchant de la porte de la chambre attenante. Pas un bruit à nouveau, alors elle appuya délicatement sur la poignée de la porte. Un grand lit à baldaquin trônait au fond de la pièce, mais contre toute attente personne dedans. L'étranger avança pour continuer sa fouille de manière méthodique. Visiblement, l'infiltration faisait partie des choses que l'ombre devait parfaitement métriser car en moins de cinq minutes elle avait découvert un dossier qui semblait pour le moins intéressant. Elle étala le contenu sur le couchage pas encore défait, puis sorti un appareil photo de petite taille des plis de sa ceinture noire. Une fois les clichés terminés, elle remit scrupuleusement le dossier à sa place. Un bruit fit sursauter l'inconnu. Quelqu'un était entrain d'ouvrir la porte de la suite. Il se coula le plus rapidement possible dans l'ombre, derrière la porte donnant accès à la chambre, tout en refermant cette dernière. « Mince, c'est bien ma veine ! » Pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà réussi à « visiter » plusieurs pièces cette nuit là et maintenant qu'il s'occupait de la dernière, il fallait qu'il tombe sur probablement la seule personne qui ne dormait pas dans tout le palais. La porte s'ouvrit avec violence, une lourde effluve d'alcool accompagnant l'entrée d'un homme gras et transpirant qui zigzagua jusqu'au lit avant de se raccrocher maladroitement à l'un des piliers du baldaquin. Il marmonnait des paroles sans queue ni tête. La silhouette tapie dans l'ombre allait se glisser dans le petit salon afin de quitter l'endroit quand une voix de stentor raisonna dans la suite.

- Sors-moi ces fichus papiers ! À moins que tu ne veuilles que je vienne les chercher moi-même. Bon sang ! Comment ont-ils pu les confier à une souillasse pareille ? Tu transpires l'alcool ! Hurla une voix grave et terrifiante.

L'homme avachit sur le rebord de son lit fit un effort monstrueux pour se relever et se diriger en titubant vers l'armoire ou l'ombre venait de remettre en place le dossier. Il marmonnait des propos incohérents ponctués d'éclats de voix typique des alcooliques. Se saisissant de l'enveloppe cartonnée, elle lui échappa des mains pour choir malencontreusement sur le parquet tout en rependant son contenu tout au large de la chambre. Les feuillets volèrent un peu partout alors que le second personnage pénétrait dans la pièce, fou de rage. Il était de taille moyenne, mais assurément puissamment bâti. Ces épaules larges et les muscles saillant de ces bras témoignaient de la vigueur dont pouvait faire preuve le nouveau venu. Il empoigna le gros homme qui venait de provoquer cette catastrophe par le col de sa chemise salle. Il le jeta violement sur le lit en le couvrant d'insultes. La silhouette cachée derrière la porte voulue profiter de ce moment de relâchement pour se faufiler hors de ces lieux, mais une des feuilles éparpillées sur le sol se froissa sous ces pas.

Le bruissement fit se retourner instantanément la brute qui insultait toujours l'alcoolique. L'ombre releva la tête, ces yeux bruns rencontrèrent un instant ceux sombres de son interlocuteur. Elle fut frappé de voir cinq profondes cicatrices courir au travers du visage pâle de son vis-à-vis. Le ninja dont Shizune lui avait parlé le soir même après sa visite à la salle de garde en compagnie de Sayuri la fille du leader d'Iwa. Genma se précipita vers la sortie en priant pour que le ninja ne soit pas trop vif. Hélas c'était peine perdue. Il sentit une poigne de fer lui agripper le bras droit alors qu'elle le lui retournait violement dans une position extrêmement inconfortable qui lui arracha un gémissement de douleur et de surprise. La main du ninja de la terre lui broyait le poignet. Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre alors que ce dernier lui démettait l'épaule. Le jeune comandant ANBU n'en croyait pas ces yeux. L'homme n'avait même pas cherché à savoir qui il était, il l'avait immédiatement attrapé et lui avait littéralement brisé le bras droit. Sentant la situation se dégrader, il donna une violente impulsion de son talon contre son agresseur qui lâcha prise sous la douleur passagère. Avec souplesse et force, le jeune homme se retourna rapidement, lançant un coup de pied assassin en direction de son poursuivant. Le balafré bloqua le coup avec une aisance désarmante tout en repoussant durement son attaquant. Déstabilisé et violement élancé par son épaule démise, le shinobi de Konoha ne pu éviter le crochet du droit qui vint le cueillir au coin de la mâchoire. Chutant maladroitement, une grimace lui tordit le visage, trahissant la souffrance qui lui pétrissait le corps. Le lourd combattant lui faisant face avait déjà prit son élan et ce dirigeait dangereusement vers le jeune homme sonné par le dernier coup. Il n'eu guère le temps que de ramener ces jambes contre son corps et de les propulser le plus violement possible contre son agresseur qui chuta lourdement à son tour. Genma en profita pour foncer vers le couloir, s'aidant de son bras encore valide pour soutenir celui démit qui pendait lamentablement et l'élançait à chaque soubresaut. Il courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, toute fois la présence de l'ennemi se faisait de nouveau pressante. Un sifflement typique lui signala que le ninja de la terre lançait des armes blanches dans sa direction. Ne pouvant se retourner, il se concentra uniquement sur son ouïe afin d'éviter les projectiles. Un éclair de souffrance lui déchira le dos, un kunaï venait de s'y ficher profondément. Il laissa échapper un cri rauque, s'effondrant en avant sous la violence du coup. Dans sa chute, il enchaîna les premiers mudra composant un jutsu qui le fit disparaître dans un tourbillon de feuille quelques secondes plus tard, alors que son poursuivant arrivait à l'endroit même ou il venait de chuter.

- Ne crois surtout pas que tu vas m'échapper en te volatilisant de la sorte petite anguille. Je te retrouverai bien assez vite. Ricana dangereusement le ninja en se retournant vers la chambre et le dossier éparpillé sur le parquet.

Le jeune commandant ANBU s'effondra dans un soupir douloureux sur le tapis moelleux de la chambre. Le jutsu l'avait ramené dans la suite qu'il occupait avec Shizune, mais sous la pression de sa blessure, il n'était pas arrivé à complètement contrôler le déplacement. Il gisait maintenant à même le sol, sa respiration lui arrachant des grimaces à chaque fois que ces poumons se remplissaient d'air, soulevant son corps et le kunaï fiché entre ces omoplates. Il voulu se relever. S'appuyant maladroitement sur son seul bras valide, il ne pu retenir un cri rauque alors que tout son corps lui faisait défaut, le laissant choir à plat ventre au fond de la vaste pièce. Le silence total fini par lui apprendre que Shizune n'était pas encore revenue de ces investigations. Il pria pour qu'elle ne rencontre pas le même genre de problèmes que lui. Encore une fois, c'est lui qui avait besoin d'elle. Il enrageait intérieurement, serrant les points et crispant ces muscles. Cela eu juste pour effet de faire bouger la lame d'acier dans la plaie et de lui arracher un nouveau râle de souffrance. Il s'en voulait, c'était toujours lui qui avait besoin d'elle. Il n'avait jamais pu lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour toutes les fois ou elle l'avait soigné ou sauvé de la mort. Il ne cessait de se le reprocher.

* * *

De son coté, la médic-nin venait de terminer la fouille de la dernière pièce qui lui était attribuée. Dans un silence de mort elle regagna l'aile dans laquelle se trouvaient ces appartements. Elle n'avait pas fait de découvertes particulières, cependant quelques informations et détails lui permettaient de resserrer un peu plus ces soupçons autour de certains personnages de la cour du Tsuchikage. Arrivé à l'intersection entre le bâtiment d'où elle venait et celui ou l'attendait son lit et peut-être le ninja qui lui faisait office de mari, des voix provenant de l'étage inférieur se firent entendre. Des hommes au son du timbre, ils montaient les escaliers rapidement afin d'atteindre l'étage ou elle se trouvait. D'un bon elle se cacha derrière l'une des lourdes tentures de tissu pourpre qui ornaient le couloir. Ils étaient deux. Le premier arriva au sommet des marches, une torche à la main, jetant des regards soupçonneux dans toutes les directions. La belle retint son souffle. Genma se serait-il fait surprendre ? Le second personnage ne lui était pas inconnu. Les cinq balafrent lui rappelèrent immédiatement le ninja aperçu dans la salle de garde dans l'après-midi. Les deux hommes se consultèrent quelques instant à voix basse.

- Commençons par les chambres de l'aile des ninjas de haut rang, puis nous continuerons avec celles des invités de marque dans celle à coté. Il doit surement se trouver ici. Murmura le dernier venu à celui qui semblait être son subordonné.

- Bien chef ! Est-ce que nous entrons dans toutes les chambres ? Demanda le porteur de lumière.

- Non, utilise tes jutsus d'espionnage. Les habitants de cette partie du palais sont trop importants pour que nous puissions nous permettre cela. Répondit sèchement le ninja balafré en s'emparant de la torche de son second.

Ils partirent dans la direction d'où venait d'arriver la jeune femme. Elle resta plaquée entre le mur et le lourd rideau pendant de longues secondes afin de s'assurer qu'ils étaient suffisamment loin pour ne pas l'entendre quitter sa cachette et se diriger le plus rapidement vers sa chambre. Il y avait une quinzaine de portes à vérifier dans la direction ou les deux combattants venaient de partir. Par contre dans la partie du château ou vivaient les deux shinobis de Konoha, leur chambre était la troisième sur une nouvelle quinzaine de suite. Cela ne lui laissait pas beaucoup de temps pour s'y rendre et s'assurer que tout était en ordre. Elle s'arrêta net devant la porte et fit glisser silencieusement la clef dans la serrure. Un léger claquement raisonna. Elle poussa délicatement le battant dans le noir de la pièce et se glissa à son tour dans l'ombre de la nuit. Toujours avec dextérité, elle referma la porte à clef, puis elle craqua une allumette afin d'illuminer un peu l'endroit ou elle se trouvait. Profitant de la flamme, elle mit le feu aux bougies d'un petit chandelier. Accompagné de la faible lueur, elle se dirigea vers la chambre, laissant à nouveau dans l'ombre le salon de sa suite. Le lit était encore fait, Genma ne devait pas encore être revenu. Elle sentit une boule se former dans son estomac. Pourvu qu'il ne tombe pas sur les deux enragés patrouillant dans le couloir. Elle ne se faisait pas vraiment de souci quand aux capacités de son co-équipier, c'était juste que s'il revenait trop tard ils se feraient surement prendre. Contournant le lit pour déposer le chandelier sur un guéridon, elle se prit les pieds dans un obstacle, conservant son équilibre de justesse. Obstacle qui émit un léger gémissement. Elle s'agenouilla immédiatement auprès du corps allongé sur le ventre. D'un geste sur, elle retira le turban de coton noir, laissant le visage fatigué et tuméfié de son partenaire apparaître sous la lueur des flemmes dansantes. Un reflet métallique attira son attention. Un kunaï était planté dans le dos du jeune commandant. Ce dernier eu un sursaut de douleur et ouvrit lentement les yeux quand la jeune femme effleura le manche de l'arme en vue de la retirer du corps du jeune homme. Elle soupira sèchement, il fallait absolument lui retirer cela au plus vite et sans faire de bruit pour ne pas attirer l'attention. De plus, les deux ninjas qui à n'en pas douter devaient chercher le blessé, n'allaient pas tarder à passer devant leur chambre.

Elle se saisit du tissu noir qui enveloppait le visage du jeune homme quelques instants auparavant et le lui roula en forme de saucisson avant de le coincer entre les dents du shinobi blessé.

- Pardonne-moi ! Ça risque de faire mal, mais il ne faut surtout pas que tu cries. Tu m'as compris ? Lui demanda précipitamment la jeune doctoresse en fixant les pupilles fatiguées du brun.

Ce dernier hocha lentement de la tête, agrippant de ces mains le tapis moelleux de la chambre. Le chakra crépita dans la main gauche de la jeune femme alors que de la droite, elle se préparait à retirer la lame en tirant sur le manche. A première vue, la blessure était sérieuse mais pas mortelle. Il avait eu de la chance. Sans prévenir, elle retira le kunaï d'un mouvement rapide. Genma se cambra tout en crispant ces doigts enfouis dans la moquette. Il serra les dents, retenant un hurlement de douleur qu'il fini par laisser échapper. Le cri, amenuisé par le bâillon de tissu noir, se transforma en une longue plainte. Il hoqueta douloureusement, alors que la belle refermait les bords de l'entaille au moyen de son chakra vert de médic-nin. Shizune fit le minimum avant de retourner son patient et de commencer de lui retirer ces vêtements.

- Que fais-tu ? Murmura épuisé le jeune commandant en grimaçant de douleur.

- Ils ne vont pas tarder à passer devant notre chambre. Et s'ils nous voient éveiller, nous allons être pris à tous les coups.

- Qui ça ? L'interrogea à nouveau l'homme en frissonnant sous les mains de sa co-équipière qui venait de lui retirer son pantalon et son sous-pull, le laissant en sous-vêtement devant elle.

- Le balafré et l'un de ces spires. Je les ai croisés juste avant d'entrer dans la suite. Expliqua rapidement l'assistante de l'Hokage de Konoha en aidant l'homme à se relever et à s'asseoir sur le rebord du grand lit double.

Elle retira à son tour la tenue noire qu'elle portait pour se retrouver dans les mêmes conditions que son équipier. Elle surprit un faible rougissement habillant les pommettes bien dessinées du jeune commandant. Elle devait bien admettre qu'en d'autres circonstances, elle aurait fait pareil, mais le temps ne le lui permettait pas. Elle agrippa par maladresse l'épaule démise de l'homme. Ce dernier bloqua un cri en respirant bruyamment et en gémissant doucement tout en se recroquevillant contre la jeune soignante. Avec encore quelques efforts, elle réussit à l'allonger, mais il restait coller contre elle, haletant toujours sous la douleur.

Elle appuya la tête aux cheveux, châtains coiffée de son indécrottable foulard noir, contre sa poitrine, puis elle passa son bras autour du commandant pour déposer délicatement sa main sur l'épaule meurtrie. Le chakra vert réapparu, puis dans un craquement sinistre, tout ce remit en place. Le jeune homme geignit et se senti terriblement épuisé, mais bien, magnifiquement bien dans les bras de la médic-nin la plus jolie qui soit à ces yeux. Il esquissa un léger sourire en se blottissant un peu plus contre le cops chaud de son équipière. Elle sentait bon un mélange entre la rose et la fleur d'oranger. Sa l'apaisait, et il en oublia la menace qui pesait sur leur tête en s'assoupissant gentiment dans les bras fin de l'assistante de l'Hokage. Cette dernière ne pu réprimer un fin sourire. Elle tira les draps sur leur deux corps et se contorsionna pour souffler la bougie du chandelier. La nuit redevint maîtresse des lieux alors que la jeune femme guettait la présence des deux ninjas de la terre qu'elle avait espionnée quelques minutes plus tôt. La respiration calme du jeune commandant venait lui chatouiller le cou, la déconcentrant dans son écoute du moindre bruissement inhabituel. De part sa formation de ninja et de médecin, elle avait plusieurs techniques de recherche de chakra à sa disposition pour détecter toute trace de ce pouvoir vital. De toute évidence, le balafré semblait être un combattant de renom et expérimenté. Ce ne serait pas lui qui trahirait leur présence, mais plutôt son second moins rompu aux techniques de l'espionnage que son aîné. La noiraude se concentra en fermant les yeux, puis un halo apparu derrière l'ombre de ces paupières. Ils étaient à la porte précédant la leur. Une lente inspiration souleva ces poumons, ensuite elle se calqua sur la respiration longue et sereine du jeune homme qui dormait contre elle. Il se reposait comme un bien heureux. Elle lâcha un juron dans sa tête. Comment pouvait-il sommeiller si simplement alors qu'elle était littéralement angoissée de se retrouver pareillement vêtue et si près de lui ? Au fond, elle se dit que cette proximité n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire. Autant qu'elle en profite car dès le jeune commandant éveillé le lendemain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Lui distant et un peu froid à son égard, alors qu'elle recommencerait à se morfondre dans son coin.

* * *

L'air froid de l'aurore naissant lui fouettait le visage, mordant de ces canines de glaces la moindre parcelle de chaire ouverte. Le pas rapide du cheval enfonçait milles couteau dans son corps affaibli à chaque fois qu'un soubresaut plus violent que les autres venait le secouer. Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de hurler. Sa seule récompense pour toutes ces douleurs endurées était de pouvoir serrer si fortement la taille de la jeune femme qui montait devant lui. Pour être franc, la plus belle récompense qu'elle avait pu lui faire était ce sourire immense et ces yeux pétillant de joie quand il l'avait assuré qu'il se sentait capable de faire le voyage du retour pour le pays du feu. La belle aux pupilles de braise avait alors laissé éclater toute sa joie en se précipitant vers lui allongé sur le futon devant la cheminée de la petite cuisine. Elle l'avait serré dans ces bras avec une vigueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. A dire vrai et en y réfléchissant bien, peut-être était-il juste tellement faible qu'il s'était senti broyer par cette étreinte amicale. Il avait juste eu le temps d'inhaler son odeur de vanille mélangé à celui du cuir de certaines parties de ces vêtements avant qu'un léger grognement ne filtre entre ces lèvres masquées. Ces côtes le martyrisaient abominablement.

Une fois les troupes du seigneur Azerti disparues, sa co-équipière et le vieux paysan l'avaient redescendu précautionneusement dans la petite maison d'habitation qu'il occupait avec sa femme. D'un commun accord, ils l'avaient installé devant une bonne flambée de bois ronronnant dans l'âtre de la cuisine. Même s'il n'en avait pas eu la force de le leur témoigner à ce moment là, il leur était profondément reconnaissant pour cette douce chaleur qu'il ressentait enfin après tant de temps. Même durant la première nuit dans la chambre du vieux couple il n'avait cessé de greloter. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi, la nuit et toute la matinée du lendemain à dormir, son sommeil entrecoupé par la présence protectrice de la kunochi et de la petite vieille qui veillaient sur lui consciencieusement. Il avait perçu la voix douce et grave de sa sauveuse au plus profond de sa torpeur. Les mots n'étaient plus très clairs, cependant il aurait juré l'avoir entendu lui demander de rester en vie pour le village de Konoha, pour ces élèves et… pour elle. Cela signifiait-il quelque chose ? Avait-elle ne serait-ce qu'un peur de considération pour l'être faible qu'il était devenu et pour l'homme complexe qu'il se savait être au fond de lui-même ? Kakashi n'était pas totalement insensible à ce que Jiraiya le légendaire Sannin lui avait déclaré un soir d'été alors qu'il avait laissé libre court à cette rage qui lui dévorait le cœur depuis si longtemps. Il savait que depuis des années il se coupait volontairement de tout ce qui aurait pu lui couter quoique ce soit s'il était venu à le perdre. Il avait peu d'ami, était très discret voir asociale et se cachait toujours derrière ce masque de chiffe molle prenant tout à la légère pour que les gens se méprennent sur sa véritable personnalité. Pourtant, durant ce sommeil fiévreux, parsemé de cauchemars dans lesquels il revoyait ces nuits d'enfer passé sur l'île Noire, il ressenti quelque chose qu'il ne pensait plus être capable de percevoir, de l'espoir. C'était faible, ténu, mais bien présent dans tout cet océan de souffrance et de noirceur, il espérait. Même en se creusant la tête à s'en donner la migraine il n'arrivait pas à dire en quoi il plaçait cet espoir. Tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'il n'espérait plus que la mort vienne le délivrer de cette vie qui avait été trop dure avec lui. Il voulait vivre, persuadé que quelque chose de meilleur l'attendait, persuadé qu'il avait aussi droit à une place dans le court de cette même vie qui lui avait tout prix et si peu donné.

Peut avant midi, il avait entrouvert une pupille fatiguée qu'il avait laissé divagué à la découverte de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. La mémoire des derniers jours revint petit à petit, mais il ne s'arrêta pas sur ce qui c'était passé. Devant lui, assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, fixant de ces billes vermeilles un point invisible dans la coure blanche de neige, Kurenaï se tenait assise, les jambes ramassées contre son propre corps. Un fin sillon argenté coulait le long de ces joues aux pommettes relevées. Ces doigts trituraient nerveusement un petit bracelet d'hôpital sur lequel il parvint à lire un prénom, Inoshi. L'argenté baissa le regard, honteux. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle se trouvait séparer de l'être le plus précieux au monde qu'il lui restait, à cause de lui qu'en ce moment un bébé était privé de sa mère. Il serra rageusement les points. Comment avait-il pu être aussi peu à la hauteur et se faire blesser puis capturé durant cette fichue mission de renseignement ? Encore une fois, il n'apportait que le malheur aux gens qui l'appréciaient et qu'il appréciait. Il se frappa le coté de rage, oubliant ces cotes brisées qui lui arrachèrent un gémissement douloureux. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le visage pâle entouré de sombres cheveux finement tressés se trouvait au-dessus de lui, le fixant tendrement avec une pointe d'inquiétude au fond du regard.

- Tu t'es enfin réveillé ! Comment te sens-tu ? lui demanda gentiment la jeune femme en passant sa main sur son front pour s'assurer de sa température.

- Je… Je crois que ca fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien. Mentit effrontément le shinobi en esquissant un sourire sous son masque bleu marin.

- A d'autres Kakashi, ne me prend pas pour Assuma. Si tu ne me crois pas capable de voir quand tu mens, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au cou. Lui répondit-elle en souriant, les dernières marques laissées par ces larmes scintillant par la même occasion.

Le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha détourna un instant son visage pour regarder les flemmes danser dans la cheminée. Puis, il se retourna pour faire parfaitement face à la belle noiraude.

- Je me sens capable de supporter un voyage à cheval. Retournons à Konoha, retournons chez nous parmi les notre. Je t'ai maintenu éloigné de ton fils plus de temps qu'il n'est acceptable. Pardonnes moi… Fini-t-il dans un murmure, les yeux perdu dans ceux pourpre de la jeune mère qui lui faisait face.

Elle ne répondit pas, continuant à le sonder de son regard de feu. L'homme se sentit faiblir, devenir vulnérable sous ces pupilles le fixant intensément. Il voulu dire quelque chose, détendre l'atmosphère, mais se fut une quinte de toux du Junin qui les tira de leur long duel visuel. Un filet de sang coula par la petite coupure dans le masque de ce dernier. Elle l'essuya délicatement du bout de son pouce et se releva pour quitter les lieux et se diriger vers la cour de l'exploitation, laissant seul à ces pensées le blessé. Il soupira profondément. Il voulait vraiment qu'elle retrouve au plus vite son enfant. C'était son devoir et la seule part des choses qu'il était encore capable d'assumer. Intérieurement, il pria pour qu'elle accepte. Bien entendu qu'il n'était absolument pas en état de supporter un tel voyage, mais s'était sans oublié qu'il était le fils d'un des plus puissants ninjas que le pays du feu ait connu et aussi qu'il était réputé pour réussir à endurer bien des choses que la grande majorité des hommes ne supporteraient pas. Il était Kakashi Hatake, le ninja copieur, mais aussi l'un des shinobi le plus prometteur de sa génération et même des précédentes. Le doux crépitement des flemmes attira à nouveau sa pupille noir dans les magnifiques arabesques que les langues orangées dessinaient dans le fond de l'âtre.

Il ne se rendit pas tout de suite compte de la présence de sa co-équipière de fortune sur le pas de la porte entrain de le fixer intensément, repassant en boucle se qu'il venait de lui assurer et de lui proposer. Bien sur qu'elle voulait rentrer plus que tout au monde, mais elle se rendait aussi bien compte que l'épouvantail jouait sur certains points sensibles pour la faire céder. Elle avait parfaitement conscience qu'il n'était pas en état de supporter un long voyage dans des conditions aussi extrêmes que celles de l'hiver du pays de la terre. Lentement, elle se dirigea vers lui.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas en état de le faire ce voyage, alors dis-moi pourquoi nous partirions si vite alors que ta vie est en jeu ! Lâcha-t-elle.

Surpris, l'argenté eu un sursaut.

- Parce que… Parce que…

Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire, enfin oui il savait quoi, mais impossible de faire passer le seuil de ces lèvres aux mots qu'il avait choisi. Ces poumons se soulevèrent dans une profonde inspiration.

- Parce que je ne veux plus te voir pleurer en pensant à ton fils… Marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard devant la jeune femme. Je t'en prie, rentrons ! Tu sais comme moi que nous courons un grave danger en restant dans cette région du pays de la terre. Si nous nous y prenons bien, nous pouvons être au pays du feu dans quatre jours. Déclara-t-il en relevant doucement la tête pour faire face à la kunochi.

Cette dernière souriait légèrement, mi-amusée, mi-émue par cet homme qui tentait par tous les moyens de se racheter pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commis. Elle était venue de son propre chef dans cette opération de sauvetage et une fois encore c'est elle qui avait décidé de rester avec lui en arrière alors que le reste de l'équipe filait au sud en direction du pays du feu.

- Tu penses que tu vas tenir par ce froid ? Demanda-t-elle très sérieusement.

- Oui, je tiendrai. Je te le promets ! Lui rétorqua-t-il.

Un large sourire vint étirer les petites lèvres charnues de la jeune femme. Des étoiles se mirent à briller dans ces pupilles rouge flemmes alors qu'elle se jetait vers le blessé allongé sur le futon et qu'elle le prenait dans ces bras dans une étreinte pleine de reconnaissance et de remercîment. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes jusqu'à ce que un léger râle lui rappel la condition du jeune homme allongé devant elle. Elle le reposa doucement tout en lui souriant, puis elle se releva et parti rassemblé leurs affaires et prévenir leurs hôtes.

- Reposes toi ! Nous partions cette nuit à deux heures du matin. Lui ordonna-t-elle en sortant de la maison pour se diriger vers les écuries ou travaillait le couple en ce moment même.

Kakashi sourit faiblement. Elle avait accepté. Sans plus attendre, il prit les conseils de la jeune doctoresse au pied de la lettre et s'endormi gentiment. Il se sentait capable de survivre à cette folle équipée, toute fois son corps ne se lassait pas de lui rappeler son état et c'est une grimace lui tordant la bouche qu'il se laissa allé dans les bras de Morphée.

La route n'était déjà plus qu'un sentier ou deux bons chevaux n'auraient pas eu la place de se croiser. Kurenaï maintenait le cheval et le mulet, donné par le couple de paysans émus de les voir partir, à un rythme très soutenu. Jusqu'à présent, les petites heures du matin obligent, ils n'avaient pas croisé âme qui vive. La belle au regard de braise avait fait reprendre la grande route à la petite caravane durant deux bonnes heures pour ensuite bifurquer en direction d'un col légèrement plus bas que ces grands frères le côtoyant dans cette partie de la chaîne. La route s'était peu à peu muée en un sentier difficile et mal entretenu. Le shinobi fut étonné de l'aisance avec laquelle la jeune femme menait les deux animaux sur ce vieux chemin que les habitants de la région ne devaient visiblement pas employer bien souvent. A cinq heures du matin, ils firent une courte pause durant laquelle la kunoichi profita de rajouter un épais pull-over de laine au blessé. Elle lui avait fait faire quelque pas en le soutenant consciencieusement afin que la circulation du jeune homme soit stimulée, puis ils avaient repris leur escalade les menant au col. L'argenté ne savait pas vraiment ou ils étaient. Couramment, il s'assoupissait ou perdait légèrement connaissance. Sa sauveteuse lui avait juste expliqué durant la pause que ce chemin était dangereux à cause des avalanches, mais que par contre il était une ligne droite pour le retour à Konoha car il permettait de traverser la chaîne montagneuse sans la contourner ni par le nord, ni par le sud. Kakashi ne pouvait que lui faire entièrement confiance, malgré le fait que ce ne soit pas dans ces habitudes de se laisser pareillement guidé par autrui.

Le soleil se levait, habillant de magnifiques teintes les pants de la montagne couverte de neiges éternelles. Le rose sombre laissait doucement place à une teinte proche de celle de la chair du saumon et d'ici quelques minutes, le mentaux neigeux serait orange vif pour finir par s'éclaircir et regagner sa couleur originelle. L'argenté contemplait d'un œil agar ce salut matinal de la nature. Le claquement des sabots des deux animaux frappant le chemin pierreux résonnait dans sa tête pour se transformer en un tourbillon de coups sonores. Ils lui tournaient dans la tête, sonnant plus fort, lui vrillant la mémoire. Tout à coup, un éclair lui traversa l'esprit ! Des bottes, c'était des bottes qui martelaient la pierre froide et humide du couloir. Bientôt elles se trouveraient devant la porte de sa cellule. Non, il ne voulait pas qu'elles reviennent. Si elles raisonnaient, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose, c'était que ces bourreaux revenaient pour l'emmener à nouveau dans cette salle ou il avait déjà tant souffert. Il se débâtit faiblement. Le bruit des semelles de fer frappant la roche s'arrêta. Ils étaient là !

- Non ! Laissez-moi ! Hurla-t-il.

Kurenaï avait senti le jeune homme commencer à bouger faiblement puis de plus en plus fort. Immédiatement, elle stoppa net les deux équidés par sécurité, quand se cri de supplique retentit. Elle mit pied à terre et tira à bas du cheval le shinobi en plain cauchemar.

- Je vous en prie… Laissez-moi ! Arrêtez de me faire mal… Implora-t-il faiblement. Arrêtez, je vous en prie…

La belle le serra doucement dans ces bras, murmurant le prénom de l'argenté pour qu'il sorte de cet enfer dans lequel il semblait plongé. Aucunes réactions, il continuait à se débattre et à bredouiller des choses incompréhensibles entrecoupées par ces supplications. La jeune mère senti son cœur se serrer. Il était entrain de revivre son emprisonnement, elle en était pratiquement sur. Elle haussa la voix et le secoua un peu plus énergiquement. La paupière cachant la pupille d'onyx s'entrouvrit difficilement pour mieux se refermer. Toute fois, le mauvais rêve c'était interrompu et après quelques secondes d'efforts ou le jeune homme tenta de calmer sa respiration sifflante, il fini par ouvrir complètement l'œil. Elle y lu tant de choses, tellement de tristesse et de souffrance, qu'elle ne peu retenir un élan de compassion.

- Je sais ce qui se passe. Tu les entends revenir dès que tu fermes les yeux. Quand tu arriver enfin à trouver le sommeil, tu revois tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait. Je sais que c'est dur. Je sais aussi que tu es fort et que tu vas t'en sortir. Je serrai toujours là si tu veux me raconter quelque chose. Expliqua-t-elle doucement en passant une main dans la chevelure aux reflets métalliques du blessé.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien, détournant simplement la tête pour ne pas laisser le loisir à la jeune femme de voir l'eau salée commencer d'emplir sa pupille noire. Elle savait qu'il n'était pas encor prêt à se confié, alors elle le releva gentiment avant de l'aider à remonter sur son cheval. Il s'agrippa de nouveau à la belle au regard pourpre et la petite caravane repris son ascension vers le col.

* * *

Sakura lui agrippa le bras et fit pivoter tout son corps pour le plaquer contre la façade de la maison la plus proche. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, alors qu'il continuait de lancer des regards terrifiés de tous les cotés. De sa main libre, elle saisit le menton fin du jeune homme pour qu'il la regarde dans les yeux.

- Regardes moi Razan ! Ordonna-t-elle sur un ton qui excluait toutes formes d'oppositions.

Le concerné planta ces pupilles rouges révulsées de terreur dans celle verte émeraude de la médic-nin. Malheureusement, il ne tint guère longtemps car déjà un nouveau bruit inconnu attirait ces pupilles dans une autre direction.

- Razan ! Il faut absolument que tu te calmes. Tu ne risques rien, je suis là et les autres aussi. Essayes de respirer plus calmement ! Sa va aller. Tenta de le rassurer la jeune femme.

Pour toute réponse, il se laissa choir le long du mur en gémissant. Une fois au sol, il enserra ces jambes avec ces bras trop maigres. Il replia sa tête entre ces genoux, totalement recroquevillé sur lui-même, secoué par des tremblements et des gémissements. Sakura s'agenouilla à hauteur et posa une main apaisante sur les bras du jeune Azerti. Le sursaut qui s'ensuivit la surpris. Le jeune homme était un véritable animal sauvage. Elle avait remarqué sans trop de problème que sa détention de trop longue durée avait fait de lui un être constamment sur ces gardes, nerveux au moindre bruit ou signe annonçant un danger et profondément angoissé vis-à-vis des autres êtres humains. Le voyage depuis la région de Miso avait eu son lot de situations aussi tristes que tragicomiques. Razan n'avait plus de souvenir de la vie avant d'être enfermé sur cette île de malheur. Il ne connaissait que le langage corporel violent de ces bourreaux, Kinao faisant exception à cela, mais le geôlier n'était pas non plus du genre à laisser paraître ces émotions. De ce fait, l'ancien détenu n'arrivait pas à analyser objectivement les gestes habituels que faisaient ces compagnons de route. Il y avait eu cette méprise avec Kiba ou le dernier membre du clan Azerti avait cru que le jeune maître chien voulait le battre. Il y avait aussi eu cette situation attendrissante que la jeune médic-nin avait vécue un soir ou ils avaient monté leur campement dans une petite clairière juste avant la frontière avant le pays de l'herbe.

Razan portait plusieurs blessures depuis le début de la cavalcade qu'ils menaient. Plaies récoltées durant son incarcération et qui visiblement le faisait souffrir plus que de raison ce soir là. La rose approcha du noiraud aux longs cheveux emmêlés et s'assis à coté de lui sous la tente qu'ils occupaient tous les cinq pour la nuit. Elle veilla bien entendu à ne pas faire de geste brusque pour ne pas effrayer le jeune homme. Depuis le début de leur fuite, elle surprenait parfois le regard triste aux pupilles vermeils posés sur elle et se détournant subitement quand elle le rencontrait. Ce soir là, comme d'habitude, il évita soigneusement de croiser le regard de la belle. Cette dernière engagea la discutions pour détourner l'attention de son patient sauvage.

- Tu veux me montrer ou tu as mal ? J'ai vu que tu essayais de te soigner tout seul, mais peut-être que je pourrais t'aider. Proposa-t-elle joyeusement.

- Je… Non… Je vais faire tout seul. Bégaya l'Azerti en se triturant les mains.

- Tu sais, je pourrais t'apprendre comment devenir médecin si tu manies bien le chakra vert. Proposa-t-elle.

Un reflet nouveau passa dans les prunelles de braise qui fixaient enfin les deux émeraudes de la médic-nin.

- Si… Si je te montre, tu me promets de ne pas… de ne pas me faire de mal ? Demanda le jeune homme d'une voix faible, le visage baissé tentant de cacher sa honte et sa crainte.

- Je te le promets ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle aussi tôt de sa voix douce et apaisante.

Lentement, le dernier des Azerti défit les attaches du manteau, retira les pull-overs et déboutonna les lambeaux de sa chemise de prisonnier. Douloureusement, il retira le morceau de toile rêche laissant apparaître un triste spectacle à la jeune doctoresse. Sa peau était zébrée de cicatrices violettes, rouges, toutes plus ou moins vieilles et plus ou moins grandes. Elle lui sourit gentiment pour ne pas le mettre plus mal à l'aise qu'il ne l'était déjà. Dans un mouvement saccadé, il se retourna pour présenter son dos traversé par une longue cicatrice profonde qui ne devait pas dater de plus de quelques jours. Un coup de fouet sans aucun doute. La jeune femme apposa ces mains contre le dos décharné. Razan frissonna à se contact inédit pour lui. Le chakra vert crépita, puis la médic-nin entama son travail en ressoudant parfaitement les bords de la blessure. Il ne lui fallu pas plus de quelques minutes pour terminer de refermer complètement la vilaine cicatrice. Tout en faisant cela, elle observa soigneusement les autres marques qui lui striaient le dos. Il avait vraiment du souffrir le martyre. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer à nouveau. Comment pouvait-on être d'une pareille cruauté envers son propre frère ou envers un être humain ? Elle retourna doucement son patient en le tenant par les épaules. Face à face, elle contempla un instant se visage émacié, ces lèvres qui ne semblaient pas connaître le sourire, mais surtout cette tristesse insondable qui noyait le grenat de ces yeux agrandi par la faim.

- Tu as mal ailleurs ? Demanda la belle en souriant doucement.

- Oui, mais même quand j'y mets le plus de chakra possible, je n'arrive même pas à atténuer la douleur. Expliqua-t-il maladroitement.

- Montres moi.

- I… Ici. Bredouilla le jeune homme en montrant son cœur avec l'indexe de sa main droite.

Sakura approcha délicatement sa main fine pour la pauser sur l'endroit indiqué par le grand noiraud. Elle avait compris se qu'il voulait dire en lui expliquant qu'il avait mal au cœur et cela lui avait un peu embué les yeux avant de la faire sourire, attendrie par la manière d'expliquer que c'était à l'âme qu'il avait mal. Elle soupira doucement.

- Je ne peux malheureusement rien faire pour cette douleur là, du moins rien faire avec le chakra. Elle doit partir avec le temps et tu dois aussi l'affronter pour pouvoir la soigner. Expliqua simplement la belle aux cheveux rose pour qu'il comprenne bien.

Il parut complètement anéanti. Intérieurement, il doutait profondément d'avoir la force de soutenir cette douleur encore longtemps. C'est le regard brillant de tristesse qu'il releva la tête en murmurant :

- Mais ça fait tellement mal…

- Je sais, pourtant je suis sur que tu y arriveras. De plus tu n'es pas seul. Je suis là tout comme les autres et tu verras qu'à Konoha d'autres personnes seront là pour t'aider. Sois sans craintes. L'encouragea-t-elle gentiment.

Il hocha doucement de la tête en signe de compréhension. Sakura resta encore quelque instant ainsi, la main posée sur la poitrine amaigrie du jeune homme, le fixant simplement de ces yeux verts. Il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup plus que vingt ans, pourtant son corps devait avoir enduré déjà plus de souffrances qu'un être humain ne devrait en endurer sur toute une vie. Sa respiration faisait saillir ces cotes à chaque fois que ces poumons se remplissaient d'air frai. Ces yeux experts dans l'art de la recherche de blessures remarquèrent aisément une tâche sombre cachée par les cheveux filasse du cadet Azerti. Délicatement, elle passa ces doigts fins sous les mèches mouchetées de cheveux blancs, souvenir de coup sur reçu.

- Non… Prononça imperceptiblement le blessé en relevant une main osseuse pour repousser l'intrus qui venait de se glisser entre son visage et sa chevelure.

- Chut, laisse-moi faire. Souffla la rose en relevant délicatement le rideau sombre qui retombait sur le visage pâle qui lui faisait face.

Une fraction de seconde, elle resta interdite devant ce que le jeune homme dissimulait au moyen de ces cheveux. Une immense cicatrice boursoufflée courait depuis son coup jusqu'à sa tempe gauche.

- Qui t'as fait cela ? Explosa-t-elle en passant doucement sa main sur la marque.

- Moi… Répondit-il dans un bruissement.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi t'être infligé ça ? L'interrogea la médic-nin perturbée par la réponse de Razan.

- J'ai voulu rejoindre Maman… Mais je n'ai pas réussi, alors il m'a attaché pour m'empêcher de me soigner pendant une longue période. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix lente et emprunte de tristesse.

- Tu parles de ton frère ? S'enquit la belle au regard émeraude.

- Je ne sais pas se que veut vraiment dire le mot « frère », mais si tu parles de cet homme qui porte sans cesse une cape brune et qui a les yeux brillant dans la nuit, alors oui c'est mon « frère ». Répondit-il de sa voix devenue rauque.

La rose posa sa seconde main sur l'autre joue du jeune homme, caressant doucement cette peau fragile, presque transparente. Il n'avait pas vu le soleil depuis des années. Le regard de braise la fixait intensément, plein d'étoiles virevoltantes dansaient sur les sphères optiques. Les lèvres gercées de l'ancien détenu s'étirèrent en une légère esquisse de sourire.

- Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais faire de si joli sourire. Le charia doucement la demoiselle en retirant délicatement ces mains du visage pâle aux joues légèrement rosies.

- Tes mains… elles sont douces comme les souris qui dormaient avec moi. Sa me chatouillait alors je riais parfois quand elles restaient avec moi. Elles étaient gentilles, comme toi. Déclara avec un naturel saisissant le jeune homme légèrement mal à l'aise.

Sakura sourit à son tour de manière franche, découvrant ces magnifiques dents blanches.

Cet instant dans la tente avec un Razan si naïf, presque un enfant, mais un enfant de vingt ans, l'avait profondément marqué. Cependant, elle avait du mal à faire le lien avec cet être paniqué et recroquevillé qui gisait à ses pied en cet instant. Ils avaient voulu pénétrer dans ce village afin de passer leur dernière nuit avant le retour à Konoha dans de vrais lits. Dès que les premiers passants étaient apparus, elle avait pu voir les traits du visage du jeune homme se contracter. Il avait peur, mais tentait de le cacher en restant maître de lui-même. Ils avaient continué leur route, approchant du centre toujours plus fréquenté par les badauds. Aux traits tirés, s'était peu à peu ajouter de légers tremblements. Yamato avait alors ordonné à l'équipe de se diriger vers une ruelle moins fréquentée ou ils avaient mis pied à terre. Razan jetait des regards apeurés dans toutes les directions, ne répondant plus et n'écoutant plus, son corps se balançant d'avant en arrière. Il avait donc fallu que la belle doctoresse le plaque brusquement contre le mur d'une bâtisse et lui empoigne le visage pour qu'il se concentre un instant sur elle. A ces yeux révulsés, elle comprit qu'il faisait une crise d'angoisse. Toujours à genou devant lui, elle se déplaça sur le coté du cadet Azerti et laissa lentement ces bras passer autour des épaules maigres et saillantes. Gentiment, elle commença de lui murmurer des mots réconfortant, l'enlaçant de ces bras fin. Elle l'attira contre elle, tout en continuant de lui parler à voix basse, mais rien ne changea. Pourtant Sakura était une femme très patiente quand il le fallait. Elle fit signe à ses co-équipiers de s'éloigner. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la respiration du jeune homme se calme un peu.

- Ils ne te feront rien. Ce sont des gens comme toi et moi. Ce sont des passants. Murmura simplement la rose en caressant le bras du jeune homme recroquevillé sur lui-même.

- Non… Ils me regardent… Ils vont me prendre… Ils vont… Sa voix se brisa, mais aucun sanglot ne vint.

- Chut. Calme-toi. C'est bien, maintenant regarde-moi. Ordonna la belle en prenant le visage de son vis-à-vis entre ces mains. Je ne laisserai jamais personne te faire du mal, tu entends ? Jamais !

- Maman aussi disait ça. Bredouilla maladroitement le petit frère de Kurenaï en essayant de se détourner du regard perçant de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière baissa les yeux un instant, puis elle refit face à l'homme affaibli. Elle lui attrapa le bras et le força à se relever en même temps qu'elle. Une fois redresser de toute sa hauteur, il l'a dépassait de presque une tête, mais ça ne l'aurait intimidé pour rien au monde. Elle l'obligea à s'appuyer à nouveau contre le mur porteur de la maison.

- Razan, ne me dit pas que tu as survécu tout ce temps pour me dire que ces gens t'effrayent. Je comprends que leur présence t'oppresse et te rappel de mauvais souvenirs, mais tu n'es plus seul. Nous sommes cinq et parmi les meilleurs dans les rangs ninjas de Konoha. Je ne te demande pas de nous faire confiance car tu dois probablement ignorer le véritable sens de ce mot, mais laisse-nous au moins essayer de t'aider. Le supplia la belle au regard claire en serrant un peu plus son emprise sur le bras du blessé.

Il ne répondit pas, mais hocha doucement de la tête avant de grimacer en regardant son bras que la médic-nin à la force surhumaine était entrain de broyer. Elle se ressaisit en lâchant immédiatement le membre amaigri, un léger fard teintant le sommet de ces joues fines et d'habitude si pâles.

Un peu plus loin, Kiba ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en jetant un regard empli de curiosité dans la direction de son second co-équipier toujours vêtu de noir et souriant bêtement. A son plus grand damne, il ne réagissait aucunement de manière étrange ou brutale. Et le maître chien qui le croyait amoureux de la jolie médic-nin. Il ragea intérieurement. Lui qui espérait enfin tenir un moyen de faire réagir cet abruti de Saï. Il s'était bien fait duper. Ce n'était pas temps qu'il déteste le jeune shinobi, mais plutôt qu'il rêvait de réussir à le faire sortir de ces gons. Malheureusement, il devrait remettre cette tentative à une autre fois. Le capitaine Yamato siffla et manifesta son intention de reprendre la route après avoir jeter un coup d'œil à la fille aux cheveux roses et à leur protégé. Il passerait les portes de Konoha cette nuit même plutôt que de devoir imposer le jour de marché au jeune homme le lendemain matin. C'était mieux ainsi pensa le meneur de l'équipe 7. Ils profiteraient d'un vrai lit une fois rentré au village.


	17. Chapter 17 : Réveil et traversée

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Réveil et traversée**

Kurenai fixait intensivement depuis de longues minutes le chemin menant aux berges de la rivière Danong serpentant en contrebas. Peut, voir même pas de trafic du tout, sur la voix commerciale qu'empruntaient les lourdes péniches au plus fort de l'été. L'hiver était encore trop présent pour que le lent ballet des convoyeurs de marchandises ne soit présent sur ces eaux glacées. Il faudrait pourtant les traverser et la noiraude doutait qu'il soir possible de le faire à Aychi. Son frère jumeau et tout puissant seigneur Azerti aurait sûrement fait placer des hommes dans ce passage bien connu entre les deux berges frontalières. Elle ne tenterait cette solution qu'en tout dernier recourt. Kakashi peinait déjà à ce maintenir en croupe, il était clair qu'il ne pourrait pas non plus se tenir seul sur un cheval ou un mulet. La jeune femme avait sa petite idée pour franchir la frontière, mais elle n'était pas tout à fait sur que cela fonctionnerait. A l'époque ou elle avait elle-même passée cette limite entre le pays de la terre et celui de l'herbe, elle avait discrètement soudoyé un pécheur vivant sur les rives. Avec un peu de chance et ses dernières économies, peut-être accepterait-il de recommencer. Encore fallait-il qu'il vive toujours dans les alentours.

La belle au regard pourpre se retourna sur sa selle pour regarder le jeune homme inconscient et fiévreux qui s'appuyait contre elle de tout son corps blessé et épuisé. Kakashi n'était pas en état de faire le voyage la nuit ou ils avaient quitté la petite ferme ou ils s'étaient réfugiés quelques jours. Après l'évasion réussie de l'île Noire, il n'avait pas réussi à reprendre beaucoup de forces, cependant Kurenai avait cédé aux suppliques du shinobi et ils avaient repris la route. Elle commençait à s'interroger sur la véracité du message qu'elle avait fait parvenir à l'Hokage le jour précédent en y annonçant leur passage de la frontière pour ce jour et le retour en état des deux équipiers. L'argenté avait perdu connaissance le matin même et depuis il ne cessait de délirer fiévreusement. Elle espérait qu'il tienne le coup encore quelques heures. Une fois la rivière traversée, ils pourraient évoluer à découvert et gagner beaucoup de temps. Peut-être même que la dirigeante du village de Konoha leur enverrait une équipe pour les aider. Secouant la tête pour en évacuer ses pensées, elle fixa à nouveau le chemin et poussa son cheval à s'y engager. Un peu plus loin, une maisonnette de pécheur s'appuyait contre le remblai de la route menant à Aychi. Promesse d'un retour rapide en pays ami ou de nouveaux combats pour survivre ? La jeune femme n'aurait su le dire. Elle serra les guides de sa monture entre ses mains gantées, inspirant un bon coup d'aire frai dans le même temps.

Une raie de lumière plongeait vers le grand lit, illuminant la chevelure châtaine du jeune homme. A intervalles réguliers, le souffle tiède de ce dernier faisait frémir doucement quelques mèches noires de la femme qui le gardait toujours entre ses bras fins. La matinée devait être bien avancée pour que l'astre solaire vienne frapper ainsi cette partie de la chambre. Un silence apaisant régnait, bientôt brisé par les soupires de l'homme qui s'éveillait lentement. Ses paupières se soulevèrent de quelques millimètres pour mieux se refermer une fraction de seconde plus tard. Ce matin, le commandant des ANBU de Konoha voulait dormir et pour une fois, il allait faire comme tous les gens quand ils sont en vacances dans un si bon lit. Il resserra sa prise sur l'oreiller et enfonça un peu plus la tête dans celui-ci. Quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand « l'oreiller » poussa un léger gémissement. Les paupières se rouvrirent, laissant briller deux pupilles complètement réveillée. Un ANBU doit toujours être capable de réagir au quart de tour même lors ce qu'il dort. Sur ces gardes, il releva lentement sa tête avant de sentir quelque chose glisser le long de son dos. Il se retourna un peu anxieux.

Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi il s'attendait. Lui qui pensait que sa co-équipière devait être entrain d'agoniser pour pousser un gémissement aussi faible. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de la découvrir encore endormie juste au-dessous de lui, mais le pire du être la prise de conscience quand il remarqua que le coussin qu'il pensait serer entre ses mains de shinobi n'était autre que la taille de la belle assistante de l'Hokage. Il eu un sursaut, vague moment de panique, qui se transforma rapidement en un tourbillon de question. Comment allait-il faire pour se dégager de cette situation très embarrassante ? Se mouvant le plus discrètement possible, le jeune homme se mis en équilibre sur ses bras pour retirer l'une des ses jambes enlacées avec celles de la belle endormie. Mal lui en pris, car une vive douleur à l'omoplate droite lui rappela rapidement ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente. Dans un grognement, il s'effondra sur Shizune qui fut réveillée en sursaut à son tour.

- Mmh ! Arrête de bouger comme ça Genma. Tu m'as fait mal. Marmonna-t-elle en se retournant légèrement pour faire entièrement face au ninja maladroit.

Elle avait toujours les yeux clos, mais souriait tendrement en se rapprochant à nouveau de la chaleur du corps de son co-équipier.

- Je… Pardonne-moi. Bégaya ce dernier en rougissant imperceptiblement.

- Pas grave… Souffla la voix enrouée de la belle noiraude alors qu'elle se lovait tout contre le tors imberbe du commandant qui virait maintenant à l'écarlate.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Où était donc passé la Shizune timide et froide qui baissait instinctivement les yeux quand il la regardait ? Pourquoi se collait-elle à lui ainsi ? Bon sang, elle était entrain de le mettre dans un sacré état. Enervé par tout ce que cette étreinte réveillait en lui, le jeune homme pris le visage de l'assistante entre ses mains pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur le zèle dont elle était entrain de faire preuve. S'ils avaient été en grand danger, vivre ce genre de situation ne lui aurait pas vraiment posé de problème, mais là elle exagérait. Il allait parler quand il se rendit compte qu'elle s'était rendormie, respirant lentement, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Il ne pu que se sentir désarmé devant la beauté tranquille de celle qui sommeillait à présent entre ces bras. Il maudit un instant Jiraya et cette stupide idée de mission en couple au palais du Tsuchikage. C'était encore un piège de ce vieil ermite pas net. Il en était pratiquement sur. Il sortit aussi une belle bordée de juron à l'encontre des sentiments et des émotions qu'il éprouvait. Ne jamais confondre la mission et la vie privée ! Ou alors et tout simplement, ne pas tomber amoureux. Amoureux ? Il avait osé prononcer ce mot ? Il cru perdre la raison. S'en était fini de la mission s'il commençait à se poser trop de questions sur ce genre de sujet. Il réfléchissait au moyen d'endiguer tout ce flot d'interrogations et d'exclamations qui lui assaillait l'esprit, mais rien à faire. Il se mordit douloureusement la lèvre inférieure. Quel bon à rien il faisait. Se laisser envahir par tant de faiblesse en si peu de temps, il n'était pas digne de son rang de commandant se morigéna-t-il en posant sa tête sur celle de la belle endormie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre qu'elle veuille bien se réveiller.

Les yeux ambrés du jeune homme détaillaient la chambre ou depuis presque une semaine il vivait avec sa co-équipière. Il n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps dans cette pièce. Peut-être parce que s'y trouver signifiait pour lui devoir se rapprocher d'elle et mettre à l'épreuve ses défenses qu'il avait méticuleusement érigé afin de mettre entre parenthèse ses sentiments pour la belle. Lors ce qu'ils étaient à Konoha, il pouvait se permettre de parfois laisser son regard s'attarder un peu plus longtemps sur elle, chercher sa silhouette le soir quand il l'attendait avec leurs collègues à la brasserie, mais à Iwa aucune faiblesse ne lui était permise. Chaque seconde d'inattention était une opportunité donnée à l'ennemi, une brèche dans leur muraille. Genma soupira doucement en resserrant inconsciemment ses bras autour de l'endormie. Un sourire teinté de mélancolie étira les fines lèvres du commandant. Quelque chose de douloureux lui broyait le cœur. Il avait souvent rêvé de ce moment, pourtant aujourd'hui il devait se battre et refuser cet espoir. Il attendait depuis trop longtemps et l'instant présent n'était pas le moment pour laisser ces sentiments prendre le dessus. Ses yeux quittèrent le mur tapissé lui faisant face pour descendre sur les épaules nues se blottissant contre lui. Elle était si belle. Ces cheveux noirs ébouriffés laissaient traînés quelques mèches sauvages sur son visage décontracté. La bretelle de son soutien gorge avait glissée sur son bras, il la remit en place délicatement. Ses joues pâles, son menton fin et son nez légèrement pointu, tous ces petits détails qui lui donnaient tant de charme. Pourtant c'est la personnalité de la kunochi qui séduisait le plus le jeune homme. Elle si forte et si courageuse au combat, mais aussi timide et réservée à la ville. Shizune était un savant mélange de force et de sensibilité qui l'éblouissait chaque jour un peu plus. Probablement que la fascination qu'il éprouvait pour l'éventail d'émotions dont était capable la jeune femme provenait du fait que lui n'arrivait plus à identifier les siennes. Il les retenait prisonnières dans son cœur depuis bien longtemps et puis il était ninja et un ninja sa n'a pas de sentiments ni d'émotions d'ailleurs. Il éprouvait bien parfois le besoin de laisser sortir le trop plain d'horreur, de tristesse ou de pression que lui apportait son métier risqué. Alors il avait des vertiges, tombait plus ou moins malade pendant un ou deux jours et puis c'était repartit. Repartit jusqu'à la prochaine fois et jusqu'à ce que son esprit ne puisse plus soutenir tout ça. Il était ninja, c'est tout.

Ce matin, il se demandait comment vivaient les gens normaux. Ceux qui passent leur temps à travailler honnêtement pour gagner leur vie. Au fond, son statut de shinobi était un métier à part entière mais il avait toujours eu de la peine à le considérer comme tel. Quelque chose l'empêchait d'admettre que voler des vies pour la sauvegarde de son pays était un vrai travail. Que devait ressentir une personne normale en ce moment ? Probablement qu'un travailleur devait penser aux soucis de la vie mais aussi à sa famille, sa femme, ses enfants et tout ce qui faisait son monde en cet instant. Genma quand il réfléchissait ainsi se retrouvait devant un trou noir. Pas de soucis puisqu'il était en vie, c'était l'essentiel, après tout le reste n'était que du bonus. Sa famille ? Quelle famille ? Il ne voyait plus ses parents depuis qu'il était partit pour Konoha, il y a bien longtemps. Parfois il leur écrivait et eux faisaient de même, mais il n'était pas retourné chez eux depuis près de dix ans. « Ça fait longtemps… » Raisonna sa propre voix au fond de son crâne. Penser à une femme ? Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il en ait une. Il admit tout de même que la belle qui dormait entre ses bras aurait été parfaite dans ce rôle là, du moins selon lui. Plus il se laissait le temps d'y songer et plus il se disait que connaître un peu mieux sa co-équipière serait une très bonne idée. Il ne savait pas grand-chose d'elle. Il ne voyait que la Shizune des missions et l'assistante de l'Hokage, mais en de trop rares situations il avait pu apercevoir la jeune femme sous un autre jour. La dernière fois remontait au souper de Noël chez Kurenai. Elle était si belle et si espiègle entrain de jouer à éviter son regard. Et puis il y avait eu cette mission de renseignement. Etrange de la voir transformée en jeune épouse coquette, mais pas si désagréable se fit-il la remarque. Le commandant, aussi loin qu'il puisse poser son regard dans le chaos qu'était sa vie de combattant, ne pouvait trouver la moindre coïncidence avec celle d'un travailleur normal. Au bout du compte, on vénérait les ninjas pour leurs exploits, la protection et la sécurité qu'ils apportaient au village, mais quand était-il vraiment ? Ils étaient des hommes et des femmes sans famille, sans avenir tant qu'ils ne se retiraient pas pour prendre une retraite bien méritée. Pour chaque acclamation du peuple, c'était la mort d'un frère ou d'une sœur d'arme tombée au champ d'honneur, c'était une cicatrice sur leurs corps, dans leurs cœurs et des cauchemars dans leurs nuits sans sommeil. Genma connaissait bien tout ça, pourtant il continuait. Parce qu'il avait toujours fait ce travail et qu'il n'en connaissait pas d'autre. Voilà pourquoi il restait le commandant sans failles de l'unité la plus puissante et la plus admirée de tout le pays du feu, l'ANBU.

L'homme se sentît assaillir par une vaque de regrets, de culpabilité. Il aurait pu devenir bûcheron comme son père. Parcourir la forêt profonde constituant l'essentielle source de revenu du pays du feu. Se lever le matin aux aurores, embrasser une femme qui aurait porté ses enfants dormant dans la chambre voisine et quitter une petite maison de fortune qu'il aurait bâtie de ses mains. Il aurait eu un chien pour l'accompagner en forêt dans ses travaux. Il aurait pu passer ses journées à sué sous le soleil et l'humidité des bois. Il serait rentré le soir épuisé, mais heureux de retrouver un foyer, un repas et une famille qui l'attendent. Il aurait pu mais il ne l'avait pas fait, trop attiré par toutes les histoires et les légendes que l'on racontait sur les ninjas là d'où il venait. Son regard fixait maintenant le plafond blanc et ses moulures. La douce chaleur émanant du corps de sa co-équipière réchauffait un peu son cœur. Elle avait la peau douce se fit-il la remarque avant de repartir dans ses souvenirs et ses regrets, les yeux brillant doucement d'une profonde mélancolie.

Shizune émergea gentiment de cet état second dans lequel elle était. Une vague impression d'être réveillée, mais encore endormie lui embrumait l'esprit. Elle était bien. Ses paupières se soulevèrent gentiment, la lumière tamisée par les rideaux était d'un agréable jaune-orange. Quelque chose se soulevait à intervalle régulier, faisant pression contre son visage et une partie du haut de son corps. Sa vue devint plus nette. Elle cru comprendre et leva les yeux pour s'en assurer. Heureusement, elle avait étouffé un sursaut qui n'importunerait pas son équipier. Ce dernier fixait le plafond de son regard brun. Il n'avait pas prit conscience que la jeune femme était éveillée et la maintenait toujours contre lui de son bras droit. Elle l'observa durant de longues secondes. Il semblait rêver éveillé, ses pupilles fixant plus que le plafond. Elles voyaient quelque chose qui était au-delà. Soudain, le regard déjà profondément mélancolique se mit à briller, une perle de cristal naquit au coin de l'œil du jeune homme. Sa respiration se mit à saccader et s'intensifia par la même occasion. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un rictus triste, se pinçant pour ne pas laisser un seul bruit en franchir la barrière. Les paupières se refermèrent et se crispèrent, la perle de cristal dévala le long du visage mince, laissant un sillon argenté derrière elle. De sa main gauche, il vint cacher son visage et son état à la belle qui sourit tristement. Un soupire affecté, puis une plainte étouffée par ses lèvres scellées résonna dans la chambre. L'assistante de l'Hokage se dégagea du bras du jeune homme qui tressaillit. Instinctivement, il lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher son état. Lentement elle se laissa glisser derrière le commandant, passant un bras fin autour des larges épaules de ce dernier. Il voulu se dégager.

- Chut ! Laisse toi faire. Ça fait du bien de pleurer, tu verras. Murmura doucement de sa voix juste éveillée la belle à l'oreille de l'homme.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien. Les larmes continuèrent de couler pendant que l'assistante lui chuchotait des mots réconfortant. Elle savait très bien qu'il valait mieux ne rien demander. Tous les ninjas ont besoin à un moment ou à un autre d'évacuer le surplus de tension et de souffrance qui se murait en eux. Sa lui arrivait aussi, alors elle ne se serait absolument pas permise de faire la moindre réflexion. Au bout d'un certain temps, le brun se dégagea de son étreinte pour se retourner. Il fixa un instant de ces yeux rouges les deux billes noires qui lui faisaient face, puis il se rapprocha de la jeune femme et la serra entre ses bras fort contre lui. Elle rougit et il sourit. Il avait retrouvé la Shizune de toujours, celle qui arrivait à lui faire retrouver des émotions qu'il croyait perdues à jamais.

- Merci. Souffla-t-il en baissant le regard, un peu intimidé.

- De… De rien. Répondit en souriant timidement la noiraude.

Ils relevèrent la tête au même instant et rirent un peu gêné de la situation et de cette proximité qui n'était pas dans leurs habitudes.

- Mon Dieu ! Il est déjà trois heures de l'après-midi ! S'exclama soudain la kunochi après avoir posé son regard sur le réveil de la table de nuit de son équipier.

- Et alors ? Questionna le commandant qui n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Nous avons le bal en l'honneur du Tsuchikage ce soir et nous sommes invités au cocktail qui le précède dans une heure ! Faillit-elle crier en se levant précipitamment.

Elle rougit comme une pivoine en voyant dans quelle tenue elle était.

- Merde ! Jura le commandant en se levant aussi vite, une grimace lui étirant les lèvres quand il prit appuis sur son épaule blessée la nuit précédente. Je dois absolument faire le point sur les personnes à surveiller de près ce soir.

Il attrapa un peignoir sur la chaise et l'enfila tout en se dirigeant d'un pas souple et rapide vers le petit salon et le secrétaire. Il attrapa une feuille de papier et un crayon au vol avant de se retrouver assit sur le canapé dans l'un des coussins duquel il avait dissimulé les notes qu'ils avaient prises depuis le début de leur mission à Iwa. Une porte claqua dans la chambre. Shizune devait avoir prit possession de la salle de bain. De son écriture petite et claire, il nota les derniers évènements survenu sur un morceau de la feuille, puis il aligna les autres petits résumés. Après une relecture attentive, il inscrivit une dizaine de noms sur les deux derniers morceaux de papier qui lui restait. Etonnement, il y avait très peu de militaire dans la liste des suspects. C'était pourtant le genre d'homme à avoir sous la main quand on veut manigancer des soulèvements ou autres rébellions. Ketsueki Daichi semblait recruter parmi les petits et gros bourgeois, quelques vénérables seigneurs ayant connu l'époque de la guerre entre les pays de la terre et du feu ainsi que quelques petits officiers, mais aucun hauts gradés pour l'instant. Dans un sens, cela conforta le jeune homme dans la thèse qu'il s'était fait au sujet de cette société secrète couvrant visiblement toute l'immensité du pays de la terre. Il s'agissait d'un mouvement populiste qui souhaitait voir le retour d'un Tsuchikage violent et sanguinaire comme celui qui avait entraîné les deux nations dans une guerre terrible quinze ans plutôt. D'après les dernières nouvelles parvenues depuis Konoha, la société tentait par des moyens détournés de convaincre le petit peuple de la légitimé d'une nouvelle guerre entre le pays de la terre et celui du feu. Jusqu'à présent, ce genre de propagande ne marchait qu'auprès des anciens seigneurs qui avaient perdu beaucoup durant la dernière guerre et auprès des plus jeunes, idéalistes, qui ne l'avait pas connue. Certains ninja de niveau moyen souhaitaient eux aussi un retour à l'action, mais ils restaient généralement plus modéré que les aristocrates.

Genma finalisa la liste, puis il se dirigea à nouveau vers la chambre pour y préparer son smoking neuf et le reste de ses vêtements. Il avait du se procurer le complet en catimini pour que Shizune ne se rende pas compte qu'il avait tout simplement omis d'emporter le sien. Il n'était pas un grand féru du costume, de plus il trouvait que c'était bien encombrant d'emporter cela alors il l'avait plus ou moins oublié volontairement.

* * *

L'Hokage écoutait attentivement le compte rendu de son élève, imprimant dans sa mémoire toutes les informations que lui transmettait la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Soutenant son visage d'une main et jouant avec un kunai de l'autre, elle dardait de son regard perçant Sakura entrain de terminer son rapport sur la mission de sauvetage au pays de la terre. L'équipe de Yamato était de retour depuis trois jours mais il avait fallu prendre du temps pour soigner Razan et pour recueillir les témoignages de tous les membres de l'équipe afin de faire un résumé précis pour leur supérieure. Jiraya était mystérieusement rentré de son entraînement avec Naruto quelques heures après le retour d'une partie de la mission de sauvetage. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des deux Sannin quand ils découvrirent le jeune Azerti et l'absence des deux Junin. Immédiatement, Godaïme avait fait hospitaliser le frère de Kurenai. Sa maigreur et les nombreuses blessures qui parsemaient encore son corps avaient alarmé la leader du village du feu.

Sakura avait du faire preuve d'une patience remarquable et de persuasion pour que l'ancien prisonnier accepte de se laisser ausculter par les médecins et les infirmières de l'hôpital de Konoha. Les tremblements de mains du jeune homme ne l'avaient pas dupé quand elle avait enfin pu quitter la chambre de ce dernier en lui promettant qu'au moindre problème elle serait là. Il était au bord de la crise d'angoisse et envahi par une peur panique de ce que les gens pouvaient lui infliger. Le médecin chef comprit rapidement tout ce que le corps maigre et pâle du nouveau patient avait subi ainsi que l'état psychologique qui en découlait. Il ordonna rapidement que cette chambre ne soit interdite d'accès qu'aux seules Hokage, membres de l'équipe qui l'avait ramené et corps médical apte à le soigner. Le docteur discuta un moment avec le jeune homme mais le pauvre ne réussi pas à se détendre le moins du monde. La journée passa rapidement entre plusieurs examens et discutions avec quelques médecins. Razan arriva au bout de la journée dans un état de fatigue avancée et c'est le corps toujours tendu par la crainte qu'il se laissa couler dans les bras de Morphée.

Tsunade profita du sommeil du jeune homme pour l'observer, l'analyser et vérifier les premiers résultats que le corps médical lui avait transmit. Assise dans un fauteuil à coter du lit de ce dernier, elle remarqua rapidement que son sommeil était agité et qu'il faisait visiblement de terribles cauchemars, la sueur coulant sur son visage crispé, ses mains serrant les draps à s'en blanchir les phalanges. Tout à coups, il se redressa assis dans le lit en hurlant. Ses yeux rouges apparurent quand il écarquilla les yeux, haletant difficilement. Sentant une présence à ses cotés, il fit volte face. La blonde Sannin le regardait simplement, aucune émotion ne filtrant de ses pupilles brunes noisettes. Le patient se recroquevilla sur lui-même, gémissant des « Ne me faites pas de mal ! ». La blonde sentit son cœur se serrer. Cela ne lui arrivait guère souvent. Elle avait tout vu et tout fait, mais ce jeune homme totalement désemparé l'attrista. D'un pas lent pour ne pas l'apeurer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà, elle se rapprocha du corps en position fœtal et posa une main apaisante sur le front du jeune homme. Elle prononça quelques mots qui formèrent un jutsu médical d'apaisement, puis elle l'appliqua sur le front du jeune homme qui sombra dans un sommeil profond. Après tout ce qu'il avait déjà enduré, il méritait au moins de pouvoir dormir du sommeil du juste. Le corps rachitique se détendit doucement, puis elle le borda comme l'aurait fait une mère pour son fils.

La cinquième Hokage pensait encore à cet évènement quand Sakura termina son rapport. Un petit morceau de papier trônait devant elle en plein milieux du bureau. La blonde Sannin lâcha le kunai pour se saisir du feuillet.

- Je te remercie pour ce rapport aussi précis et pout l'excellent travail que ton équipe et toi-même avez fourni. Déclara-t-elle de sa voix claire.

La rose s'inclina respectueusement en signe de remerciement.

- Nous avons reçu un message de Kurenai dans la nuit d'hier. Elle annonce son arrivée au pays de l'herbe pour aujourd'hui dans le courant de l'après-midi. J'ai fait dépêcher une escouade d'ANBU pour les recueillir, toute fois je souhaiterais que toit et ton équipe partiez immédiatement pour la cote. Je veux que vous alliez préparer la cache ou ils se réfugieront en attendant que la situation se décante. Il est hors de question qu'ils passent à Konoha, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Yamato est déjà au courant et il t'attend avec Anko et Iruka qui se chargeront d'emmener Inoshi.

- Bien sensei. Je vais les rejoindre immédiatement. S'exclama la jeune femme en faisant demi-tour.

- Attends ! S'écria la voix de son aînée. Fait vite et ne traîne pas trop là-bas. Tu es la seule personne que Razan semble tolérer sans trop de problèmes. Nous aurons probablement besoin de toi pour continuer à le soigner.

- Je reviendrai dès que possible Godaime-sama ! Répondit la médic-nin aux yeux verts.

La porte du bureau se referma sèchement, laissant le regard noisette de la maîtresse des lieux errer sur la pièce. Un bruissement du coté des fenêtres lui arracha un sourire espiègle.

- Tu ne changeras donc jamais… Soupira-t-elle en lançant un regard mi-sévère, mi-amusé au nouveau venu.

- Non ! Répondit malicieusement l'homme aux cheveux blanc en s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau.

- Du nouveau du coté d'Iwa ? Interrogea la blonde.

- Rien de bien probant, ils vont passer à la vitesse supérieure en profitant du bal donné en l'honneur du Tsuchikage ce soir. J'espère qu'ils vont mettre au clair une partie de cette énigme car je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. De toute évidence, les meurtres sont liés au clan Azerti et je ne peux que me réjouir du fait qu'il n'y en ait pas eu depuis un bon moment, cependant je n'ose imaginer quel sera la réaction du seigneur de ce clan maudit une fois Kakashi et Kurenai de retour. La vengeance risque d'être terrible. Expliqua d'une voix monocorde le sannin.

- C'est aussi un sujet qui me préoccupe. Je dois avouer que je me sens particulièrement désarmée devant ces attaques. Elles peuvent survenir de n'importe où et à n'importe quel instant sans que nous puissions vraiment les prédire. Cette organisation secrète et soit extrêmement puissante, soit elle profite d'éléments particulièrement doués et elle joue sur ce point là, mais je dois bien avouer que les deux me semble aussi possible. Soupira amèrement la leader du village de Konoha.

Un silence lourd régna dans le bureau durant de longues secondes avant qu'il ne soit rompu par le rire grave de l'homme au deux lignes de peinture lui coulant des yeux et dévalant ces joues.

- J'aimerais quand même bien voir nos deux agents secrets au bal de ce soir. Ricana de plus belle Jiraya.

Tsunade sourit à son tour.

* * *

La barque fendait l'eau glaciale, heurtant parfois des petits icebergs. Le pécheur venait de donner le premier coup de rame pour propulser l'embarcation en direction de l'autre berge. Kakashi était enroulé dans des couvertures à la proue, une jeune femme au magnifique regard pourpre veillant sur lui. Le cheval ne semblait pas très à l'aise et piaffait d'impatience en attendant de regagner la terre ferme. Ils avaient cédé le mulet au pécheur qui en contrepartie avait accepté de les faire traverser. Kurenai se retournait pour jeter un dernier regard au rivage du pays de la terre quand un mouvement furtif attira son attention. Elle eu juste le temps de contourner le cheval et de pousser le pécheur contre le fond de la barque avant qu'une flèche ne vienne se ficher à l'endroit ou il se tenait quelques secondes avant. Rapidement, elle se redressa et invoqua une épaisse nappe de brouillard afin de se camoufler aux yeux de leurs poursuivants. Déjà, un chuintement lui indiquait que quelqu'un s'était élancé dans les airs pour passer au-dessus de la nappe protectrice. Elle dégaina un shuriken de la sacoche accrochée à sa jambe droite et le projeta dans la direction du bruit perçu un peu plus tôt. Un râle s'en suivit, puis le plouf caractéristique d'un corps qui tombe à l'eau. Parfait, ils ne semblaient pas êtres des ninjas trop difficile à battre. Un second chuintement et le scénario se répéta. La belle allait se retourner pour aider le pécheur à se relever quand une lame vint se glisser sous sa gorge.

- Si tu tiens à ta vie et à la sienne, je te conseille de ne pas faire un geste et de t'asseoir. Déclara d'une voix menaçante le soi-disant pécheur.

La kunochi tenta de se retourner pour faire face à son interlocuteur, mais ce dernier augmenta la pression de la lames affutée contre le cou de la belle, laissant quelques gouttes de sang s'échapper de la plaie qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Kurenai s'exécuta en silence. Une fois installée au fond de la barque, elle sentit les mains rappeuse lui agripper les poignets pour la ligoter. Une fois sa besogne terminée, l'homme repris sa place de rameur, un sourire en coin pour la jeune femme entravée. S'il avait connu la noiraude, il aurait su que plonger ses yeux dans ceux de la belle était la dernière chose à faire en cas de combat. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle lui jette un puissant Genjutsu. Heureusement, ses mains étaient mal entravées et lui permettaient encore de faires les signes d'invocation nécessaire pour plonger l'ennemi dans un véritable cauchemar éveillé. Terrorisé, le pécheur se mit à gesticulé dans tous les sens, attaquant de son kunai une forme visible uniquement par lui. La jeune femme eu un sourire cruel avant de faire attaquer le monstre qu'elle avait créé. Il plongea en piquée sur le pécheur qui sauta dans la rivière pour échapper à l'affreuse créature se jetant sur lui. Immédiatement, la belle se releva et invoqua un petit ninjutsu katon qui eu tôt fait de rompre les entraves de ses bras. Elle attrapa les deux rames et se mit à la tache. Il ne fallait pas traîner ici. Son frère aurait tôt fait de découvrir se qui s'était passé et alors leur fuite deviendrait probablement un enfer.

Tout redevint calme, l'eau ondulant sous le contact des rames étant le seul bruit audible dans ce qui restait de la nappe de brouillard créée par la kunochi. Il devait être au trois quarts de la traversée et la jeune mère commençait à se dire qu'ils avaient vraiment réussi leur mission quand un bruit de course la fit se retourné violement. Des ninjas portant le bandeau du pays de la terre s'élançait sur la rivière, utilisant leur chakra pour marcher à sa surface. Ils étaient cinq. La belle lâcha un juron et donna le plus de force possible dans le dernier coup de rame qu'elle accomplit avant de se mettre en position de combat pour accueillir leurs poursuivants. Déjà une volée d'arme blanche sifflait dans sa direction. Elle dégaina les deux étranges kunai qu'elle portait à sa ceinture et se mit à les faire tournoyer autour de ses doigts fins. C'est dans des gerbes d'étincelles que les morceaux d'acier rencontrèrent les lames jumelles. Avec la vitesse de rotation et les sons que les chocs provoquaient, une étrange musique naquit de ce ballet insolite. Kurenai semblait danser en même temps qu'elle dirigeait un orchestre. Les trois premiers shinobi l'encerclaient et l'attaquaient à tour de rôle. A chaque fois, elle les rembarrait en leur infligeant une blessure ou un Genjutsu. Un des hommes sauta dans son dos pour lui décrocher un coup de poignard mortel, mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de passer au travers de la femme et de se retrouver lui-même avec un shuriken dans le dos. Le second lançait de faible jutsu qui cependant commençait à fatigué la kunochi. Cette dernière se jeta sur l'importun en même temps qu'elle projetait un rouleau d'arme blanche sur le dernier combattant qui se préparait à l'attaquer lui aussi. La carotide du premier saigna abondamment alors que le second dans un ultime réflexe avait projeté un senbon en direction de la ninja. La fine tige de fer vint se ficher dans le ventre de cette dernière. Elle l'a retira d'un geste brusque sans porter attention à la blessure.

Un grondement sourd, puis des tremblements annonçaient la première attaque des deux derniers shinobi qui poursuivait la jeune femme. Entre deux nappes de brouillard, elle aperçut une immense vague d'eau. Tout en rangeant l'une des lames aux reflets rouges à sa ceinture, elle se servit de la deuxième pour libérer le cheval. Ensuite, elle attrapa le corps inanimé de son équipier et se projeta à l'aide de chakra aussi haut qu'elle le put. Par chance, elle quitta l'embarcation juste à temps pour ne pas finir broyer comme la coque de bois. Elle aperçu le cheval qui nageait de toutes ces forces vers la rive alors que la barque disparaissait dans des craquements sinistres, mais déjà ses poursuivants les avaient repéré. Elle concentra tout son chakra avant de lancer un jutsu qui les fit disparaître, elle et son précieux chargement, aux yeux des deux ninjas servant le seigneur Azerti. Les combattants se regardèrent un peu ébahi par la soudaine disparition de leurs proies. Un quart de seconde plus tard ils étaient tous deux complètements bloqués par des racines et des branchages sortis de nulle part. Kurenai apparu juste en dessus du premier shinobi pour lui asséner le coup de grâce. Malheureusement l'équipier de celui qu'elle venait de tuer avait réussi à se sortir du sortilège de la jeune femme et lança un puissant jutsu Doton dans la direction de cette dernière. Une volée de pierre particulièrement dures et affutés se dirigeait vers la jeune mère et l'homme tremblant de fièvre qu'elle soutenait. Kurenai eu un instant de panique. Elles étaient beaucoup trop proches pour qu'elle puisse toutes les esquiver. Elle sauta le plus loin possible tout en faisant écran de son corps au jeune homme blessé. Grâce à l'élan, ils arriveraient peut-être à atterrir sur la berge du pays de l'herbe. La jeune mère n'eu pas le temps de réfléchir plus. Une douleur atroce lui déchira le bas du dos, une partie de la jambe droite et du bras droit, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. Aveuglé par la souffrance, elle ressentit juste le choc de l'atterrissage puis cette horrible sensation que lui procura l'eau glaciale sur sa peau.

Secoué par le choc et le contact froid de l'eau, l'argenté ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Il sentit un poids sur lui, mais étrangement il ne coulait pas. Ces pupilles vaironnes se posèrent sur le corps étendu contre lui. Il eut un sursaut en reconnaissant le visage tordu de douleur de Kurenai. Maladroitement, il releva son bras gauche, essayant de secouer la jeune femme pour qu'elle reprenne conscience. Un liquide chaud et poisseux coula sur ces doigts qu'il retira immédiatement. C'était du sang.

- Kurenai… Gémit-il faiblement.

Un cri de guerre raisonna un peu au-dessus de lui. Une forme trouble se dirigeait à grande vitesse vers les deux blessés. Kakashi, dans un reflexe inné, composa quelques mudra avant de lancer une faible attaque raiton qui n'eu pour effet que de ralentir l'assaillant. Malheureusement, ce dernier effort venait de mettre à mal ses réserves de chakra déjà en piètre état. Il geignit douloureusement en se recroquevillant contre le corps inerte de sa sauveteuse. Des étoiles lui voilaient la vue, vaste dance de petits points lumineux et noirs, puis plus rien. Juste du noir, cette sensation de froid intense et la chaleur du sang sur ses doigts. Au loin, il restait se bruit de course qui raisonnait dans son cerveau brumeux. Danger ! Danger ! Hurlait une petite voix, mais il n'avait plus la force de faire quoique ce soit.


	18. Chapter 18 : Premier baisé

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 18 : Premier baisé**

Il ne sentit, ni ne vit les quatre éclaires noires et blanches se jeter sur l'ennemi et le neutraliser. Il ne se rendit pas non plus compte que des mains le tiraient de l'eau glacée pour l'emballer dans une couverture de survie et le déposer sur un brancard de toile. Les ANBU réagirent vite, le ninja du pays de la terre était certes d'un niveau relativement élevé, mais il ne pouvait rien face à des shinobis parmi les plus puissants et les mieux entraînés qui soient. Ils eurent tôt fait de régler la situation et de se précipité vers les deux corps inanimés traînant sur la berge de la rivière, à demi recouvert par l'eau sombre et froide de la rivière Danong. La jeune femme semblait avoir fait rempart de son corps pour protéger le jeune homme qui gisait sous elle. Les cheveux noirs finement tresser pour le voyage étaient poisseux de sang et des éclats de pierre lui avaient lacérer le dos, les jambes et les bras. Ils la transférèrent à plat ventre sur le brancard. Ensuite, ils sortirent de l'eau le jeune homme respirant avec une grande difficulté.

La petite troupe s'élança à une vitesse vertigineuse dans les arbres afin de gagner le plus rapidement possible la frontière du pays du feu et le point de rendez-vous fixé avec l'équipe médicale. En une petite dizaine de minutes, ils avaient franchi pratiquement tout le pays de l'herbe. L'un des ANBU avait pris le temps d'administrer les premiers soins aux deux jeunes gens, mais si l'état de la femme lui semblait sérieux, celui de l'homme était critique voir même catastrophique. Le ninja se montra septique quand son supérieur lui demanda son avis sur l'état du blessé. Il n'était franchement pas sur que ce dernier puisse survivre.

Les pas des quatre combattants bruissaient à chaque branche où ils prenaient appui pour s'élancer toujours plus loin vers le pays du feu. Même pour un ninja de niveau moyen, il n'aurait pas été aisé de détecté la progression furtive et extrêmement rapide des shinobis. Pas un bruit en dehors de ceux naturels que la forêt créait d'elle-même. Après une demi-heure de course effrénée, l'homme de tête indiqua d'un signe discret qu'ils allaient descendre au sol. L'atterrissage fut aussi silencieux que le reste de la course. Ils étaient à l'entrée d'une petite propriété entourée par une palissade de bois. Une ombre les attendait sous le portique formé par trois troncs d'arbres assemblés de manière simple, mais solide. Cette dernière s'avança vers les quatre hommes et leur chargement.

- Nous ne vous attendions pas si tôt après votre message annonçant leur récupération. Un problème ? S'enquit le ninja qui s'avéra être Izumo, l'un des assistants de l'Hokage.

- Leurs états sont critiques. Nous devons absolument les mener à l'équipe médicale. Où sont-ils ? Interrogea celui qui semblait être le capitaine de la formation.

- Suivez-moi ! Lui répondit l'homme au visage barré d'un bandage blanc et aux cheveux noirs ébouriffés.

Ils contournèrent la demeure pour y pénétrer par une porte de fonction qui donnait directement dans la cuisine. L'équipe médicale était prête. Deux médecins et trois kunoichis avaient déjà revêtu des tenues blanches et préparés leur matériel. Les ANBU, aidés par le personnel soignant, allongèrent les deux corps évanouis sur deux tables dressées au milieu de la pièce. Les médic-nin se jetèrent immédiatement sur eux pour les dévêtirent et commencer de soigner leurs plaies.

Kurenaï gémit doucement quand un puissant éclat de chakra vert commença sont travail sur son dos labouré par l'attaque du dernier ninja de la terre. L'une des kunochi, armée d'une brucelles, avait commencé à retiré les éclats de pierre encore présents dans la chaire de la belle noiraude. Cette dernière grimaçait par moment, mais resta inconsciente tout au long de l'opération. La seconde équipe avait de son coté plus de peine à soigner le jeune homme. Le premier examen mené par le médecin révélait un état d'épuisement extrêmement préoccupant et des réserves de chakra pratiquement dissoute par la dernière attaque qu'il avait lancé pour les protéger lui et sa sauveteuse. Toute intervention semblait impossible pour le moment par peur de solliciter un peu plus les réserves presque éteintes du fils du croc-blanc de Konoha. L'une des kunochi soupira tristement.

- Que faire ? Il est dans un tel état que j'ai déjà de la peine à comprendre comment il a fait pour survivre jusqu'ici. Demanda, dépitée la jeune femme.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Une intervention traditionnelle le tuerait à coup sur, pourtant il faut soigner ces blessures coute que coute. Marmonna le médecin. Il nous faudrait une salle d'opération complète avec les techniques de pointe pour pouvoir assurer une opération de cette envergure. Je ne peux pas me lancer ainsi dans une intervention de la sorte dans une vulgaire cuisine.

- Mais alors…

La jeune infirmière ne put finir sa phrase. La porte par laquelle étaient arrivés quelques instants plutôt les deux corps inanimés venait pratiquement de voler en éclat. Le vent fit claquer un manteau vert clair, puis une femme apparut dans la lumière de la pièce.

- Hokage sama ! S'exclamèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce à cet instant.

La Cinquième s'avança dans la pièce, une ombre bien plus grande qu'elle surgissant à son tour dans l'encadrement de la porte. Elle s'approcha tout d'abord de la table ou était allongé sur le ventre la jeune femme aux pupilles vermeilles, inspectant l'état de cette dernière et le travail accompli par l'équipe de médic-nin chargé de la soigner. Elle semblait hors de danger et le processus de cicatrisation des plaies avait déjà débuté. Elle inclina la tête en signe de satisfaction et de félicitation pour l'équipe soignante. Ensuite, elle s'approcha de la seconde table. Le corps pratiquement nu qui s'y trouvait faisait peur à voir de par sa maigreur mais surtout de par les multiples cicatrices qui lui avaient été infligées. Tsunade en connaissait un rayon sur les blessures que les médic-nin étaient parfois amenés à soigner et celles qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux étaient parmi les plus terribles qui soient. Les plaies issues des tortures n'étaient pas juste faites pour ralentir ou immobiliser un ennemi, mais pour le faire purement et simplement souffrir, sur le moment, après et parfois même pendant les opérations pour les soigner. Son visage d'habitude si dur sembla se détendre pour prendre une mine plus triste.

La seconde silhouette sortit à son tour de l'ombre pour se diriger vers la table de l'argenté. L'homme de forte carrure s'arrêta devant le triste spectacle qui se tenait devant lui.

- Comme si la vie n'avait pas déjà été suffisamment dure avec lui. Lâcha-t-il de sa voix grave ou la blonde sannin fut la seule à réussir à déceler une note d'amertume et de tristesse mélangées.

Elle remarqua la fente dans le masque bleu marin ainsi que le sang coagulé qui l'encroutait un peu partout. Ces doigts fins se dirigeaient vers la naissance du nez du blessé quand une poigne de fer s'abattit sur son avant bras afin de le lui retenir.

- Moi vivant, jamais tu ne lui retireras ce masque. C'est bien compris ? Gronda la voix de l'homme à la chevelure blanche.

Son ancienne co-équipière se retourna lentement, fixant les yeux noirs de celui qui venait de hausser la voix à son égard. C'était extrêmement rare qui lève le ton en s'adressant à elle. Les traits de son visage étaient devenus durs et froids. Mieux valait-il ne pas en rajouter. Elle retira sa main tout en interrogeant de ses yeux bruns le sannin sur les raisons de cette soudaine intervention. Ce dernier se contenta de hausser les épaules en se reculant pour prendre appui contre l'un des murs de la cuisine.

Les médic-nin regardaient attentivement les deux personnes se tenant devant elles. Tsunade sama et Jiraya sama, sannin légendaires connus de tous, ils étaient à présent au chevet de l'un de leurs meilleurs éléments.

- Qu'attendez-vous pour faire votre travail ? Aboya la Godaïme qui venait de reprendre son visage dur que tout le monde lui connaissait.

- Son état est tel que je crains de commencer une opération avec un état d'épuisement pareil et des réserves de chakra aussi faible. Balbutia le médecin en baissant les yeux devant sa supérieure.

- Idiot ! Cracha cette dernière en relevant ses manches tout en prenant place sur le coté du jeune homme évanoui.

La blonde aux yeux bruns invoqua un jutsu, puis ses mains furent enveloppées d'un halo vert qu'elle appliqua sur le ventre du blessé. Elle ferma les yeux, observant l'état de ce dernier, détectant toutes les anomalies et blessures à soigner. Un long soupire s'échappa de ses lèvres, elle fronça les sourcils en signe de concentration profonde. Ses traits se crispèrent.

- Que fait-elle ? Demanda l'une des jeunes infirmières à son supérieur.

- Elle injecte de son propre chakra au corps du blessé tout en le soignant de l'autre coté. C'est une technique particulièrement difficile car il ne faut pas injecter trop de chakra d'un coté comme de l'autre, cependant elle est rendue encore plus âpre dans ce cas car l'homme que tu vois est à la limite du coma. Il n'a pratiquement plus de force pour se battre lui-même. Elle doit donc essayer de lui insuffler cette envie de survivre tout en le soignant. C'est pratiquement impossible, toute fois je pense que notre Hokage en est capable. Elle doit d'ailleurs être la seule à pouvoir le faire. Expliqua le médecin en observant attentivement le déroulement de l'opération.

Le corps inerte se mit à trembler légèrement, quelques spasmes le faisant tressauter un peu plus violement de temps à autre. Tsunade commençait à sentir les prémices de sa technique se manifester. Elle fronça un peu plus les sourcils tout en redoublant d'effort. Un faible murmure filtra entre les lèvres du jeune blessé, puis dans un sursaut un peu plus violent que les autres il poussa un cri de douleur. Jiraya quitta immédiatement le mur contre lequel il était appuyé pour se positionner près du visage du jeune homme. Il dodelinait de la tête, grimaçant sous la souffrance que ces mouvements désordonnés causaient à son corps meurtri. Soudain, il écarquilla les yeux, hoquetant difficilement. Les pupilles vaironnes jetaient des regards emplis de terreur dans tous les sens. Un nouveau soubresaut lui fit l'effet d'une violente décharge électrique lui arrachant un hurlement de souffrance cette fois. Le sannin attrapa un linge avec lequel il essuya la transpiration et le sang du visage de l'argenté. Il avait effroyablement mal et cette espèce de lame qui se plongeait en lui à intervalles irréguliers, le tuait à petit feu. Sa respiration haletante était une pluie de coupe de point contre ces cotes brisées. Il grimaça une nouvelle fois, tentant de se concentrer sur quelque chose. Ce visage qui le fixait impassiblement lui sembla soudain bien familier. Ces cheveux blancs et les deux lignes de peinture sur les joues en étaient les principaux signes.

- Jiraya-sama… Hoqueta-t-il entre deux lancées.

- Bouge pas mon gars ! La vieille en a bientôt fini avec toi. Tenta de le rassurer l'homme mur.

- J'ai mal… Souffla-t-il juste avant que la souffrance ne le force à se contorsionner et à crier de toutes ces misérables forces.

- Sacré nom de bleu ! Tsunade ! Tu vas le tuer si tu continues ! S'emporta le sannin en fusillant la blonde du regard.

Cette dernière releva la tête un instant, croisant les pupilles noirs de son ancien équipiers, puis le regard implorant du plus jeune.

- Il ne peut pas supporter cette opération comme ça. Je dois encore injecter de mon propre chakra pour qu'il survive. Lâcha-t-elle en insufflant les dernières forces dont elle pouvait se permettre de se séparer dans les entrailles de l'épouvantail.

Le corps meurtri se souleva comme transpercé par un arc électrique, puis il retomba durement alors qu'un dernier filet de voix s'échappait des poumons affaiblis de leur propriétaire. Il tremblait de la tête au pied, claquant des dents par la même occasion. Jiraya sursauta quand il entendit un faible murmure qui l'appelait. Immédiatement, il se baissa pour approcher ses oreilles de la bouche du jeune homme à demi évanoui.

- Jir….. Sama…. Vais…. Mourir… S'essouffla-t-il à essayer d'articuler.

- Chut ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tsunade va te retaper, ne t'en fait pas. Voulu le réconforter le sannin.

- Non… Dites… D…

Un nouveau spasme lui raidît tout le corps et l'obligea à contracter jusqu'à sa respiration.

- Dites… lui… souffla-t-il alors que ses pupilles roulaient en arrière.

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu que je lui dise ? Hurla le sannin en secouant les épaules du malade.

- Kure… naï… Merci… Lâcha-t-il avant de sombrer définitivement dans le néant de l'inconscience.

* * *

Les premières notes de musiques tintèrent dans l'ambiance cérémonieuse de la grande salle du trône du palais des Tsuchikage. Les gens s'écartèrent lentement pour laisser la place au leader d'Iwa et à son épouse s'avançant tous deux avec grâce en direction du centre de l'immense pièce. L'homme s'inclina poliment alors que la femme lui répondait en faisant une petite révérence. D'une main sure, Chomei Akinua sixième dirigeant du pays de la terre attira celle qui lui faisait face pour s'élancer tout les deux dans une valse lente et majestueuse. Toute l'assemblée avait les yeux fixés sur le couple tournoyant avec une facilité déconcertante au rythme du jeu de l'orchestre installé au fond de la grande salle. Petit à petit, d'autres couples de danseurs se joignirent à eux sur un geste du dirigeant d'Iwa. Ministres, officiers, nobles et toutes leurs femmes, filles ou parentes se lancèrent à leur tour. Une mer tourbillonnante semblait se déchaîner dans les entrailles du vieux château.

Appuyé à l'un des murs, Genma observait inlassablement les gens qu'il s'était chargé de surveiller durant cette soirée. Il avait abandonné sa jeune épouse un peu plus loin auprès de Sayuri, la fille du Tsuchikage. Elle avait, elle aussi, son cotât de représentants du pays de la terre à surveiller. Un rapide coup d'œil dans leur direction lui fit comprendre que la belle jeune femme au regard de biche semblait plus se morfondre qu'autre chose au coté de sa nouvelle amie. Elle souriait tristement, lui jetant de temps à autre un regard en coin presque implorant. Tout au fond de lui, une petite voix lui soufflait de délaisser ses observations un instant pour se conduire en véritable époux qu'il était sensé être. Inviter la jeune femme à danser, ou au moins lui montrer un peu d'affection. Si la première solution il la balayait d'entrée, la seconde lui semblait celle qui était la moins compliqué à réaliser. Il fut tiré de ses élucubrations par une main large et forte qui se posa en un claquement sec sur son épaule.

- Genma, cessez donc de faire cette tête et emmenez plutôt votre dame valser parmi tout ce beau monde ! L'invectiva joyeusement Chomei. Je vous le conseil vivement si vous ne voulez pas vous faire démasquer. Votre attitude est trop figée et aux aguets pour quelqu'un qui vient faire la fête, de plus une aussi charmante demoiselle ne devrait pas être pareillement esseulée. On pourrait vous la prendre. Murmura le Tsuchikage avant de continuer son chemin vers une autre de ses nombreuses connaissances.

Le jeune homme demeura interdit le temps d'une seconde, puis se retourna en direction de la belle kunochi qu'il surprit en grande discussion avec un officier de la garde du palais. Ce dernier semblait être un ami ou du moins une connaissance du jeune officier aux cheveux blonds ébouriffés tournant toujours autour de la fille du leader d'Iwa. Le ninja prénommé Satoru se souvint-il. Les quatre jeunes personnes riaient aux éclats. Une flemme de jalousie s'alluma dans les entrailles du commandant au point qu'il en abandonna son observation pour s'approcher du petit groupe. Shizune sursauta quand elle aperçut le regard noir de son co-équipier à l'encontre du militaire qui lui faisait la conversation. Fort heureusement, le concerné n'en vit rien. Genma s'arrêta presque face à elle avant de baisser cérémonieusement le haut du corps.

- Shizune ! M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ma chérie ? Demanda-t-il sur un ton ou perçait un soupçon colère.

- Heu… Bien sur… mon amour. Balbutia-t-elle en rougissant imperceptiblement devant la demande et surtout l'attitude de l'homme.

Il lui saisit le bras fermement et l'emmena au milieu des danseurs pour finir par s'arrêter et lui faire face. Immédiatement, elle le sentit beaucoup moins confiant et perdant un peu de son assurance. Elle sourit délicatement en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à frôler imperceptiblement son tors. Le commandant passa doucement un bras dans le dos de la belle, son autre main serrant déjà celle de la jeune femme qui n'osait plus vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Il donna l'impulsion du premier pas et le couple se mit à tournoyer au rythme de la musique.

- On ne se débrouille pas trop mal pour dire que nous avons passez l'après-midi à apprendre cette danse. Plaisanta joyeusement l'assistante de l'Hokage en osant enfin relever les yeux pour les fixer sur son cavalier.

Ce dernier ne répondit rien tout en gardant ses magnifiques pupilles brunes accrochées à celles noires de sa cavalière.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu m'inviter à danser ? Tu avais juré d'utiliser cette solution qu'en dernier recourt. Pourtant je ne vois pas vraiment de menace dans la salle pour le moment. Demanda-t-elle soudainement, son visage cessant de sourire.

Le jeune commandant détourna les yeux en direction de Sayuri et des deux jeunes hommes restés à ses cotés pour lui tenir compagnie. Son visage n'exprimait rien, mais soudain tout s'éclaira pour sa compagne.

- Ne me dis pas… Balbutia-t-elle.

- Ne me dis pas quoi ? Marmonna-t-il en baissant le regard tout en faisant tourner la belle sur elle-même.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es jaloux ! S'exclama-t-elle en se collant à nouveau contre son cavalier.

Une rougeur aussi pâle qu'éphémère habilla les pommettes du jeune commandant.

- Genma ! Je n'en crois pas mes yeux tu es…

- Tais-toi ! Souffla-t-il avant de plaquer ses lèvres fines sur celle de la jeune femme.

Le couple cessa de tournoyer. Shizune, d'abord surprise par l'acte de son co-équipier rompit le baisser. Elle darda le jeune homme d'un regard qu'il eu beaucoup de peine à interpréter avant qu'elle ne se jette à son tour sur lui afin de sceller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Les mains du shinobi passèrent doucement dans le dos de sa cavalière alors que cette dernière nouait ces bras autour du coup de son équipier. Elle libéra un instant l'une de ses mains pour venir caresser le visage fin et anguleux de jeune homme, soulignant les traits de ses joues et de ses pommettes par la même occasion. Après de longues secondes d'un baiser intense, ils se séparèrent à nouveau. Shizune remarqua une lueur nouvelle dans les billes brunes de son amour, une lueur qu'elle n'espérait plus voir tant elle pensait leur relation impossible. De son coté le jeune commandant se sentit soudain si fier et libérer d'un tel poids. Elle l'acceptait, lui le ninja puissant et redouté, par ce baiser. Lentement, un fin sourire se dessina sur le visage clair du shinobi. Dire qu'ils étaient aux anges n'aurait pas été un euphémisme.

Il attrapa doucement la main de sa cavalière et l'emmena en direction de la sortie de la salle. Il voulait un peu plus de calme pour parler à la belle qui le suivait docilement. Arrivé près de la grande porte d'accès à la salle du trône, ils croisèrent le Tsuchikage accompagné de quelques hommes hauts placés et de militaire couvert de médailles. L'un d'eux heurta sèchement l'épaule du jeune commandant quand ce dernier passa à coté du groupe. Genma se retourna pour faire une remarque à celui qui venait de le bousculé, mais ce dernier était déjà bien en avant avec le reste des officiels. Le rustre était de bonne taille, des longs cheveux noirs descendant sur un uniforme de la police d'Iwa bruns sombre. Cette tenue était faite pour le terrain, mais très souvent portée de lors de grande occasion par leurs propriétaires. Il s'agissait en faite d'un kimono large et ample permettant des mouvements quasi illimités au gardien de la paix du pays de la terre. Celui de l'homme qui venait de bousculer le shinobi de Konoha était visiblement d'une facture plus soignée que ceux des simples ninjas du corps de police. Les rebords étaient en soie blanche alors que la matière principale était plus lourde et brillante que le coton des tenues réglementaires. Une large écharpe rouge sang recouverte de broderies dorées lui traversait le dos et faisait aussi office de porte fourreau pour le fin katana qui s'y trouvait. Genma fronça les sourcils. Il ne connaissait pas cet homme et visiblement s'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans le palais. Une pression de la main de sa co-équipière sur son bras le ramena sur terre.

- Sayuri m'a parlé de lui. C'est le chef de la police d'Iwa et du pays de la terre. Il se nomme Rukon Tizera. Elle m'a dit qu'il était aussi froid et hautain que le pire des vieux seigneurs qu'il soit possible de trouver. C'est un homme qui a le bras long et dont la réputation n'est plus à faire. Il aurait tué de sa propre main des ninjas policiers ayant fait preuve de lâcheté. Il ne vit pas au palais mais sur ses terres en bordure de la mer du nord. Seuls son porte-parole reste à Iwa pour lui transmettre les ordres du Tsuchikage. Il est fort rare qu'il se présente à des évènements aussi mondains. C'est de toute évidence un homme de terrain, et pas des moindres. Expliqua la belle en continuant de fixer le dos de l'homme qui s'éloignait avec le reste du groupe de nobles.

- Hum. Je vois. Il faudra garder un œil sur lui. Déclara platement le commandant de l'ANBU.

- Méfie-toi de lui, Genma. Je ne le sens pas ce type. Tu n'as pas vu son regard ?

- Non, quand je me suis retourné, je n'ai même pas pu voir son visage. Pourquoi ? Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre ? Interrogea l'homme en reprenant la marche, Shizune à ses cotés.

- C'était comme si ses pupilles n'étaient pas naturels. Elles étaient parfaitement noir, mais un liserai vert marquait la limite entre l'iris et le blanc des yeux. Je te jure que c'était vraiment spécial. Répondit la femme en fronçant soucieusement les sourcils.

Genma ne répondit rien. Il savait que l'assistante de l'Hokage n'était pas du style à s'effrayé pour la moindre chose, alors si cet étrange personnage, Rukon Tizera, l'effrayait s'était probablement fondé. Il ferait tout son possible pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Le couple sorti enfin de la salle surchauffée par les danseurs qui continuaient de virevolter au son de la musique entraînante de l'orchestre. Ils déambulèrent encore quelques minutes avant de trouver une alcôve donnant sur le jardin illuminé pour l'occasion. La neige commençait à tomber sur Iwa. Shizune frissonna un instant car la chaleur n'était plus aussi dense en dehors de la salle du trône ou se déroulait le bal. Le shinobi s'assit sur le large rebord de la fenêtre après avoir retiré son haut de costar qu'il déposa ensuite sur les frêles épaules de la jeune femme rougissant légèrement. Elle avait l'air d'une petite fille emmêlée dans les vêtements de son père avec la veste du commandant. Ce dernier lui tendit le bras, puis l'aida à monter sur le bord de la fenêtre. La belle s'assit entre les jambes de son co-équipier, puis prit appuis sur le tors de ce dernier. Leurs respirations calmes et lentes étaient parfaitement synchronisées. Tous les rires et les éclats de voix des fêtards n'étaient plus qu'un lointain brouhaha pour les deux amoureux.

- Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure… Lâcha l'homme en rompant le silence de sa voix calme.

- T'excuser ? Mais de quoi ? Demanda la jeune femme en se redressant pour se retourner et faire face au ninja de la feuille.

- Je n'aurais pas du être jaloux, ni t'embrasser sans ta permission d'ailleurs. Répondit-il simplement.

- Allons, tu sais bien que si tu ne l'avais pas fait on en serrait encore et toujours à nous jeter des œillades sans rien osé dire. Tu ne crois pas que je n'ai jamais remarqué ta façon de me regarder ? S'exclama la belle en souriant.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me l'as jamais dit ? Interrogea à son tour le commandant, le visage perplexe.

Le sourire quitta le visage fin de la jolie assistante pour redevenir sérieux. Elle baissa un instant le regard, cherchant ses mots, puis elle inspira.

- Parce que… Parce que je ne voulais pas te gêner dans ta carrière de commandant. Tu avais tellement à faire. Je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi. Je sais combien la mission est importante et se rendre compte de sentiments pareils en ce moment n'est pas bon pour notre concentration et notre sang-froid. De plus, je n'étais pas vraiment sur que tu sois réellement attiré par moi…

D'une main, il lui coupa la parole en la plaçant devant la bouche de la belle. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux emplis d'incompréhension.

- Arrête ! Tu ne me gêneras jamais. Et pour se qui est de la mission, et bien dit-toi que nous n'en serrons que plus convainquant. Si tu savais les nuits que j'ai passé à me demander comment je pourrais un jour te faire comprendre se que j'éprouvais pour toi. Déclara d'une voix un peu rauque le jeune homme en caressant doucement le visage de sa co-équipière.

L'assistante laissa s'envoler un rire léger en souriant de toutes ses belles dents blanches. Le jeune commandant sourit à son tour. C'était enfaite plutôt rare de le voir sourire d'une manière aussi vraie car bien souvent il devait se forcer pour faire bonne façon devant les gens.

Soudain, un puissant vacarme retentit dans le couloir ou se trouvait la niche des deux amoureux. Shizune fut la première dans l'allée. Elle aperçut une ombre qui s'échappait à toute vitesse alors qu'un corps restait à terre, un vase brisé en milles morceau à ses cotés. C'était le premier garde du corps du Tsuchikage qui gisait à même le sol, assommé. La belle s'élança à la poursuite du fuyard en relevant les pants de sa superbe robe de bal violine. Arrivée au coin du couloir, elle s'élança vers les escaliers, probable issue de la course de l'ombre qu'elle pourchassait, quand quelque chose lui retint les pieds et la fit chuter. A peine avait-elle heurté le sol, qu'une main puissante l'agrippa par l'épaule et la retourna sans ménagement. Un peu sonnée par une chute à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. Shizune eu un instant de flottement que l'ennemi mit à profit en l'attrapant par la gorge dans le bute de l'étouffer. Un instant, la panique monta au cerveau de la belle qui donna un violent coup de genou à son adversaire. Ce dernier la lâcha quelques secondes, juste assez pour qu'elle se redresse et se remette sur ses pieds. Déjà les pas de Genma qui était allé donner l'alerte raisonnaient au fond du couloir. L'homme masqué, car il s'agissait bien d'un homme, marmonna un juron et sorti un kunai parfaitement aiguisé qu'il brandit avec toute l'assurance des meilleurs manieurs d'arme blanche sous le nez de la jeune femme. Cette dernière para le premier coup, mais bien malheureusement pour elle l'unique shuriken qu'elle avait dissimulé dans une fente de sa robe n'atteint pas sa cible et alla se perdre dans l'ombre d'une zone que les torches n'éclairaient pas. L'attaquant ne se fit pas prier et lança toutes une série de coups que la jeune femme évita avec de plus en plus de difficulté. Tout à coup, suite à une parade qu'elle ne connaissait pas, la lame entailla tout l'avant bras de la jeune demoiselle qui grimaça sous la douleur, mais ne se laissa pas déconcentrer pour autant. Les pas de son équipier étaient de plus en plus proches. Elle devait absolument retenir l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier revint à l'attaque et lança un coup de point d'une force que la kunochi eu beaucoup de peine à esquiver, mais le mal était fait et en cherchant à éviter le coup elle avait donné une ouverture à son assaillant qui s'y engouffra.

Genma arriva comme un boulet de canon au coin du couloir ou il avait vu disparaître son équipière quelques minutes plus tôt. Il faillit se prendre les pieds dans quelque chose qui gisait en position fœtale sur l'épais tapis rouge du palais des Tsuchikage. Il ne put retenir un cri d'effroi en découvrant de qui il s'agissait.


	19. Chapter 19 : Cette nuit ou jamais part 1

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 19 : Cette nuit ou jamais… (Partie I)**

La Lune et les étoiles parsemées par la main d'une bonne âme à la naissance du monde sur la voûte céleste, brillaient d'une douce clarté dans le ciel de cette nuit d'hiver. Une douce chaleur l'environnait. Plus de courant glacé, de douleur dans le dos, juste cette impression d'être bien, d'être enfin de retour. De retour où me direz-vous ? Peut-être parmi les vivants ou tout simplement de retour dans la moiteur et la sécurité que lui inspirait cet environnement. Délicatement, la jeune femme tourna la tête et ouvrit les yeux. Les pupilles au rouge profond s'illuminèrent d'interrogation. Elle passa en revue le moindre petit détail visible depuis son lit. L'ameublement était simple, mais de bon goût. La pièce devait servir de chambre d'ami en d'autre temps car un bureau et quelques rangements se trouvaient face à sa couche. Une chaise à coté de son lit sur laquelle se devinaient des vêtements propres et bien pliés, une table de nuit ou reposaient quelques cachets antidouleur et une petite lampe de chevet terminaient l'inventaire de l'endroit.

Kurenai fixait le plafond de sa chambre d'un œil distrait tout en faisant le tri dans ses pensées et ses souvenirs. Son esprit était encore embrumé et tout ne lui revenait pas de manière claire et distincte. Elle se souvenait du passage imminent de la rivière Danong, la traîtrise du passeur et puis tout se brouillait. Elle voulu se lever, pour mieux réfléchir. Un léger étirement dans le dos lui fit revenir in extrémis en tête la cause de cette subite mais légère douleur. Le ninja de la terre, Kakashi inconscient qu'elle serrait dans ses bras pour le protéger de la pluie de pierre, une douleur vive, la sensation du sang chaud et poisseux qui coule dans son dos et un murmure provenant de la bouche du blessé juste avant qu'elle ne succombe à l'évanouissement. Immédiatement la jeune femme sortit du lit, vacillant quelques secondes avant de retrouvé un semblant d'équilibre. Elle se mit en marche malgré ses jambes encore affaiblies.

La porte de sa chambre donnait sur un couloir relativement étroit mais long de presque huit mètre. Trois autres portes de bois donnaient elles aussi sur l'endroit. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, la jeune mère se traîna vers la première des trois, celle faisant face à la sienne. De toute évidence, il s'agissait d'une chambre d'enfant. A l'intérieur se trouvait un berceau dans lequel elle découvrit avec une immense surprise un bébé qu'elle connaissait que trop bien, son fils. Des larmes de joie perlèrent sur ses joues rondes, elle ne voulait pas se retenir, elle était si heureuse. Tout doucement, elle prit le petit garçon dans ses bras fins. Ce dernier se pelotonna instinctivement contre sa mère qui le serrait délicatement. Le sourire qui éblouissait déjà le visage de la kunochi fut encore plus grand devant cette marque d'affection.

Un léger craquement attira l'attention de la belle qui fit volte-face. Une silhouette bien connue se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut ma grande ! Tu t'es enfin réveillée ? Lui demanda la voix tonitruante de la tornade de Konoha.

- Anko ! S'écria la belle noiraude en s'élançant dans les bras de son amie de toujours.

- Kure ! Si tu savais tout le souci que tu nous as fait faire. Soupira la jeune femme au regard gris orage.

- Parce que ça t'arrive de te faire du souci pour quelque chose ? La nargua la jeune mère.

- Idiote. Lui rétorqua cette dernière.

Elles se séparèrent l'une de l'autre pour mieux se contempler dans l'ombre de la nuit que seule la Lune aiguillait.

- Tu sembles aller mieux. Déclara la femme aux cheveux coiffés en un savant chignon fou.

- Merci. Bredouilla doucement sa vis-à-vis au regard pourpre. Comment se fait-il que je sois ici et toi aussi ? Où sommes-nous ? Interrogea la jeune maman avec son habituelle perspicacité.

- Vient avec moi. Eu pour seule réponse l'amie de la noiraude.

La kunochi ancienne disciple d'Orochimaru entraîna la mère et son enfant dans l'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée de se qui s'avéra être une petite maison de pécheur sur les bords de la mer, probablement au sud du pays du feu au vue de la végétation luxuriante et de la température relativement chaude pour une nuit d'hiver.

Dans le salon, salle à manger, cuisine se trouvait trois autres personnes que la belle au regard vermeille n'eu aucune peine à reconnaître. Iruka, Jiraya et Izumo étaient assis autour de la table à manger, l'aire fatigué mais concentré. Le premier se retourna en entendant les pas de sa douce accompagné d'homologues qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

- Kurenai ! S'exclama-t-il en se levant pour aller saluer la jeune mère.

Les deux autres hommes présents se retournèrent, un sourire fatigué marquant leurs visages de combattant.

- Nous sommes très heureux de te revoir sur pied jeune femme. Déclara de sa voix grave le sannin. Nous n'espérions plus ton réveil tout comme celui de ton équipier de route.

La mine réjouie de la belle noiraude se ternie en entendant ces dernières paroles.

- Où est-il ? S'enquit la belle.

- Sakura est entrain de s'occuper de lui à l'étage. Tu pourras le voir plus tard. Lâcha le vieil homme aux cheveux blancs.

- Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

- Asseye-toi, c'est une longue histoire. Sourit gentiment Iruka.

Le jeune homme raconta tous se qui s'était passé durant les derniers jours. Depuis l'intervention des ANBU jusqu'à l'arrivée des blessé dans cette petite maison du bord de mer. Une fois les premiers soins administrés aux deux éclopés, ils avaient passé un jour complet dans le manoir ou ils avaient été amenés pendant la journée précédente. Dès que l'état de Kakashi l'avait permis, ils avaient été déplacés sous escorte ANBU dans le sud du pays de la terre vers cette planque connue seulement de l'Hokage et de la petite équipe se trouvant en ces lieux. Depuis, il s'était écoulé encore deux jours. Tsunade ne les avait pas accompagné jusqu'ici afin de retrouvé son poste de Kage à Konoha. De son coté, Jiraya passait tout les jours sur le coup de midi pour avoir des nouvelles des deux rescapés de l'opération de sauvetage. Sakura, Iruka, Izumo et Anko étaient quand à eux restés aux chevets de la jeune mère et de l'épouvantail. Si la situation de Kurenai n'avait jamais été trop préoccupante, celle du fils du croc-blanc de Konoha était encore très incertaine. Il avait basculé dans le coma après l'opération réussie de l'Hokage et depuis sa situation s'était stabilisée, mais ne laissait malheureusement aucun signe d'amélioration transparaître.

Le silence pesait dans la vaste pièce, plus personne ne parlant après les dernières déclarations du professeur de l'académie. La femme au regard pourpre contempla chaque visage, puis s'approcha de sa meilleure amie et de son brun.

- Merci pour tout ! Merci pour Inoshi, je suis sur que vous vous en êtes parfaitement bien occupé. Déclara-t-elle avec reconnaissance en enserrant tout d'abord la jeune femme puis le jeune homme de son bras libre.

- C'est rien, tu aurais fait pareil pour nous… Plaisanta l'homme à la balafre traversant son visage à hauteur du nez.

- Bien sur que j'aurais fait pareil ! S'exclama la jeune maman, l'aire faussement outré.

- Je crois que ce petit nous a appris pas mal de chose pendant qu'il était chez nous. Laissa simplement échappé la belle au regard orage.

- Disons qu'il nous a donné des idées. Rectifia le jeune homme en prenant la main de sa douce dans la sienne, lui jetant un petit regard en coin qu'elle lui rendit en rougissant imperceptiblement.

Kurenai ne pu réprimer un éclat de rire alors que le sannin et l'autre ninja présent souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Des pas légers dévalant les escaliers firent se retourner toute la petite équipe présente dans le séjour. Sakura parue de prime abord plutôt surprise avant de venir saluer sa capitaine de mission de sauvetage. Les retrouvailles furent chaleureuses et immédiatement la jeune médic-nin proposa à son aînée de lui faire passer un petit contrôle pour vérifier si sa convalescence se déroulait normalement. Les deux femmes regagnèrent l'étage accompagnées du bébé dormant toujours dans les bras de sa mère.

- Tout semble se remettre parfaitement en place. Votre dos va encore vous étirer pendant une bonne semaine, mais le médic-nin qui vous à soigné a fait un travail remarquable. Il ne restera pratiquement aucunes cicatrices de ce combat. Vous avez de la chance car il n'est pas toujours aisé de pouvoir prendre le temps d'aussi bien soigné ce genre de plaie. Résuma la rose en aidant la femme à remettre la tunique de junin bleue que lui avait fourni l'Hokage avant son transfert vers le sud.

- Merci pour ton aide Sakura mais pardonne mon empressement. Comment va ton ancien sensei ?

- Il… Il n'est franchement pas au mieux de sa forme. Il lui faudra probablement de longues semaines de convalescence avant de pouvoir rentrer à Konoha. Je me fais du souci pour ses réserves de chakra. Il les a littéralement explosées dans un jutsu pour vous protéger sur les rives de la rivière Danong. Tsunade-sama a procédé à une opération très risquée et malgré tout le chakra qu'elle lui a insufflé avant de commencer, il est encore dans le coma. Je ne sais vraiment pas quand il va en sortir. Soupira d'abattement la jeune demoiselle aux splendides pupilles vertes émeraude.

La plus vieille se rapprocha de la cadette et lui déposa les deux mains sur les épaules en signe de réconfort.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Tsunade et toi êtes les meilleurs médic-nin qui soient au pays du feu. Je suis persuadée que vous avez fait du mieux que vous le pouviez. Maintenant c'est à lui de livrer son propre combat pour s'en sortir et aller mieux. Déclara d'une voix apaisante la noiraude.

- Merci Kurenai-sensei. Vos paroles me font du bien, mais d'un autre coté elles me causent encore plus de souci. Je n'ai pas l'impression que Kakashi-sensei se batte pour survivre. Soupira la plus jeune.

- Il n'a pas eu beaucoup d'élément qui le pousserait à vouloir se battre dans sa vie. Cependant nous devons faire de notre mieux pour lui insuffler cette envie de vivre. Il est dans le coma, toute fois je suis persuadée qu'il entend nos paroles. Il nous faut donc l'encourager. D'accord ? Demanda gentiment la femme au regard de braise.

- D'accord… Répondit avec un petit sourire la rose.

Kurenai repris l'enfant qu'elle avait laissé endormi sur son propre lit dans ses bras. Sakura la suivi jusque dans la chambre ou la mère déposa l'enfant dans son berceau afin de le laisser se reposer tranquillement. Elles restèrent de longues minutes à le contempler. Sa respiration calme soulevant son petit ventre à un rythme régulier.

- C'est un beau garçon. Murmura la jeune fille.

- Il a de qui tenir. Rétorqua en souriant malicieusement la mère de l'enfant.

Les deux femmes regagnèrent l'étage inférieur en pouffant de rire. Jiraya n'était plus présent, mais Iruka et Izumo étaient toujours là. Anko s'approcha de son amie et pris la parole.

- Nous allons regagner Konoha avec Iruka, Izumo et Jiraya. Sakura et toi soignerez Kakashi. Il est hors de question que vous retourniez au village du feu pour le moment. Le seigneur Azerti doit vous rechercher intensément pour se venger.

- Attend une minute Anko. Il faut que je parle avec Sakura. Répondit la noiraude en se tournant vers sa cadette. Comment cela se passe-t-il avec Razan ? Est-ce que vous arrivez à le soigner convenablement ?

- C'est très difficile de l'approcher. Il est constamment sur ses gardes. J'ai réussi à gagner un peu de sa confiance et sans me venter je dois probablement être l'une des seules. Je souhaite bien du courage à l'équipe qui s'en charge actuellement. Argumenta la jeune médic-nin.

- C'est bien se que je pensais. Tu as voyagé avec lui et tu as probablement pu remarquer dans quel état psychologique et physique il se trouve. Je pense être capable de m'occuper de Kakashi seule mais il faut absolument que quelqu'un puisse soigner Razan. Je ne sais pas se que vous pensez de cette solution, mais elle me paraît plus pratique que de retenir Sakura ici. Proposa la jeune mère.

Les trois ninjas parurent se concerter du regard pendant une poignée de seconde.

- Soit, cette solution me convient aussi. Déclara Izumo. De toute manière, il est vrai que tu as aussi été formé à l'art de soigner et Sakura sera plus utile à Konoha qu'ici. Tsunade serait surement en accords avec cette proposition.

- Je le pense aussi, d'ailleurs elle m'a demandé de ne pas m'attardé plus qu'il ne le fallait dans cette partie du pays du feu. Rajouta la concernée.

- Très bien. Nous ferons donc ainsi. Sakura, donne tes instructions à Kurenai. Nous nous chargeons des préparatifs de départ. Ordonna Anko.

Les deux femmes gravirent à nouveau les marches du vieil escalier grinçant. Kurenai n'y avait pas prêté attention mais en son temps le bois avait du être bleu car des fragments craquelés et passés de cette couleur se trouvaient encore sur certaines lattes. Le couloir était éclairé par une unique fenêtre donnant sur l'orée de la plage. Sakura ouvrait la marche et passa devant les deux portes que la jeune mère connaissait déjà. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre voisine de celle de Kurenai. Un instant elle paru hésité, puis elle frappa trois coups distincts contre la vieille porte. Un grommèlement qu'elle interpréta comme un oui lui fit éco. Sakura ouvrit la porte.

La chambre était un peu plus spacieuse que celle de Kurenai. Un seul et unique lit double trônait au milieu de la pièce avec de chaque coté une table de nuit et pour finir une grande armoire en chaîne massif contre le mur attenant au couloir. La jeune femme ne se formalisa pas autrement à l'agencement de l'endroit, son attention était entièrement rivée sur le dos un peu trop vouté du sannin légendaire et sur le corps allongé dans le lit. Jiraya sembla lire dans les pensées de la belle au regard pourpre et se redressa avant de sortir de la chambre en marmonnant quelques paroles incompréhensibles. Sakura le suivi de ses pupilles couleur émeraude.

- Il a de la peine à l'admettre, mais il supporte difficilement l'état dans lequel se trouve celui qu'il traite presque comme son propre élève. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi… attentionné envers un ninja avant que l'équipe d'ANBU nous ramène le corps évanoui de Kakashi-sensei. Je me demande même si il ne le considère pas un peu comme son propre fils d'une certaine matière. Murmura fugacement la jeune médecin en referment la porte de la chambre.

- D'une certaine manière, je pense que tu as vu juste. Jiraya-sama en connaît bien plus sur cet homme que tout Konoha réuni. Rajouta la belle noiraude en se retournant pour fixé les tuyaux reliés au corps inerte se trouvant sur le lit.

La rose fit le tour de la couche et commença son exposé sur les traitements en cours actuellement sur le malade. Elle prit garde à ne rien omettre et indiqua ou se trouvait la réserve de médicament pour lui et pour la jeune femme qui l'écoutait à ce moment là. Sakura lui promit qu'une fois arrivée au village de la feuille, elle lui ferait parvenir une nouvelle cargaison de tout se dont elle avait besoin. Kurenai lui demanda de rajouter quelques petites choses à la liste de manière à amélioré le séjour des trois personnes qui resterait dans la petite maison. Elle irait les récupérer dans un petit village de la cote afin que personne ne puisse retrouver leur cachette.

- Je n'ai aucune idée quand à la date où est-ce qu'il sortira de sa léthargie. Cela peut-être demain comme dans trois mois. Il ne faut pas perdre espoir Kurenai-sensei, cependant il est fort probable que cela prenne beaucoup de temps. Même réveillé, il devra prendre énormément de temps pour se remettre de cette mission. Je ne veux pas me mêler de se qui ne me regarde pas mais d'un point de vue médicale, cette mission était la mission de trop pour Kakashi-sensei. Reprocha la rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je comprends tes préoccupations Sakura et elles sont fondées, toute fois je tiens aussi à te rendre attentive au fait que cette mission aurait été celle de trop pour n'importe qui et encore plus pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Kakashi est une force de la nature et cela parfois bien malgré lui. Déclara avec une pointe de tristesse la plus vieille des deux.

Sakura sembla réfléchir aux dernières paroles prononcées, puis elle se retourna pour faire parfaitement face à Kurenai.

- Vous savez, je n'ai jamais osé le dire à qui que ce soit mais je pense que Kakashi-sensei cache beaucoup de blessures mal soignées sous ses sempiternels sourires. Je n'ai jamais vu des yeux aussi tristes. Murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même.

- Asuma entretenait une relation particulière avec lui, je crois même que je pourrais les qualifier d'amis. Mon mari ne m'a jamais vraiment partagé se que ton sensei lui avait confié, cependant il m'a dit un jour que nous parlions de lui « Certaines personnes ont plus souffert que nous dans ce bas monde et pourtant elles sont toujours là. Inébranlables, elles veillent sur nous dans leur bulle de solitude d'où elles espèrent qu'un jour une lumière viendra les tirer. » A l'époque je ne comprenais pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais aujourd'hui je cois avoir compris. Kakashi est cet être qui veille sur nous et qui cependant reste prisonnier de cet isolement.

La jeune mère s'assis délicatement sur le rebord du lit en prenant garde à ne pas gêner le malade.

- Avec le temps et à force de le côtoyer, je pense que même toi tu t'es rendu compte qu'il ne tissait aucun lien qu'il ne puisse pas détruire aussi rapidement afin de ne pas souffrir de la perte de ces liens. Il a perdu beaucoup de monde au fil de sa vie et je pense que c'est sa manière à lui de se protéger. Le temps avançant, j'ai remarqué qu'il laissait certains liens prendre un peu plus d'importance. Il doit probablement sentir qu'il ne pourra pas vivre éternellement de cette façon, toute fois il reste et restera cet être blessé qui réagit tel un animal sauvage. Kakashi n'est pas un ninja comme les autres. Termina dans un murmure la belle au regard vermeille.

La rose n'avait pas quitté des yeux le visage de son interlocutrice et elle aurait juré y voire passer de la tristesse en évoquant l'homme allongé devant elle. Certes son sensei n'avait jamais été quelqu'un de très social comme l'était par exemple Asuma ou Gai. D'un autre coté, cette tactique de protection, elle l'avait étudié à l'hôpital avec Tsunade-sama et il est clair que son professeur en était un cas typique, tout comme un grand nombre de puissant ninja de son acabit. La force et la puissance avait un prix qui se soldaient trop souvent en noms gravés sur la stèle aux morts du cimetière de Konoha.

Un grattement contre la porte les tira de leur réflexion et Anko passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte pour annoncer le départ imminent de la petite équipe pour le village de la feuille.

* * *

Genma rangea les jumelles dans sa besace ainsi que le petit calepin raturé de toute part de son écriture droite et fine. Il en avait vu suffisamment pour pouvoir monter une petite opération durant la nuit suivante. Il quitta l'antique fenêtre en forme d'œil de bœuf pour redescendre le vénérable escalier de bois qui lui avait permis d'accéder aux combles du château des Tsuchikage. Ce point d'observation était parfaitement situé. Donnant sur l'aile habitée par les hauts-dignitaires et par un certain dirigeant de la police du pays de la terre qui avait décidé de faire l'une de ces rares apparitions à Iwa en ces jours de fêtes.

Le commandant des ANBU se glissa hors des escaliers pour retrouver son compagnon d'observation, le jeune Satoru Akita. Ce dernier s'avérait être un ninja de confiance et particulièrement doué pour l'espionnage en tout genre. Le Tsushikage l'avait recommandé au shinobi de Konoha pour poursuivre ses investigations alors que sa co-équipière récupérait de sa blessure à l'infirmerie. Le jeune combattant du pays de la terre était un soldat particulièrement doué et intelligeant. Genma n'avait pas eu à passer par quatre chemins pour lui expliquer sa mission et le but de toutes ces opérations de renseignements. Satoru était non seulement très bon mais en plus il était agréable à côtoyer. Toujours le mot pour rire, il avait cependant du jouer un peu les psychothérapeutes pour aider son supérieur à passer par-dessus l'attaque de sa douce partenaire de mission. Genma s'en était tellement voulu d'avoir laissé partir en premier Shizune qu'il en avait perdu le sommeil et était devenu encore plus irascible que lors ce qu'il attendait pour lui déclarer sa flamme.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la sortie de la caserne et se séparèrent dans la cour pavée du centre de la caserne, le plus jeune regagnant les cartiers de son unité ainsi que peut-être la grande salle ou l'attendait surement Sayuri, alors que l'aîné pénétrait dans l'infirmerie du palais pour aller saluer son aimée. L'infirmerie était réservée aux soldats et aux diverses personnes travaillant au palais car généralement les personnes plus fortunées pouvaient se permettre de se faire soigner dans leurs propres appartements. Une grande salle voutée soutenue par deux lignées de colonnades faisait office de salle commune. L'aire y était juste assez chaude grâce aux feux crépitant dans les cheminées et dans les braseros se trouvant au milieu de l'allée centrale passant entre les lits. Au centre dans la longueur de la crypte pendait un immense rideau de drap blanc séparant les hommes des femmes. Visiblement ouvert, l'homme se dirigea dans la direction du passage dans la séparation. Genma constata qu'il n'y avait qu'une petite dizaine de malade du coté masculin et bientôt il se rendit compte que l'autre partie de la salle n'était occupée que par trois jeune mère qui avaient du accoucher tout dernièrement ainsi que par son équipière et trois autres femmes. La jolie noiraude somnolait encore quand il s'assit sur le rebord de son lit. La pression sur le matelas lui fit ouvrir les yeux, puis sourire en reconnaissant l'homme qui lui faisait face.

- Bonjour vous ! Prononça-t-elle de sa voix encore ensommeillée.

- Bonjour. Répondit calmement le commandant en s'approchant du visage de la jeune femme pour y déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres fines.

- C'est gentil de passer me voire.

- Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? S'enquit le brun aux cheveux maintenus par son indécrottable foulard.

- Sayuri m'a dit que tu étais entrain de retourner tout le palais avec l'aide de ce cher Satoru. Je ne pensais pas que tu aurais encore le temps de faire un petit crochet par l'infirmerie. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- Pour toi je trouverai toujours du temps. Rétorqua-t-il en l'embrassant à nouveau.

La jeune femme se mit sur les coudes pour essayer d'un peu se surélevé. Une vilaine grimace lui tordit le visage. Genma se précipita pour l'aider en remontant les cousins dans le dos de sa belle, puis il l'aida à reprendre appui contre ces derniers.

- Je ne suis pas encore au top de la forme. Marmonna-t-elle en plongeant ses pupilles tristes dans celles presque ambrées de son vis-à-vis.

- Prend ton temps. Satoru m'aide beaucoup ainsi que Sayuri indirectement. Je pense pouvoir mener une opération cette nuit. Nous allons tenter le tout pour le tout car le leader de la police repart demain dans la matinée. Ce sera cette nuit ou jamais. Expliqua-t-il avec conviction.

- Prend garde quand même. Je le sens pas ce type et je ne voudrais pas que tu finisses dans le lit d'à coté ou pire encore. Geignît-elle légèrement.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. La réconforta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Je repasserai plus tard dans l'après-midi pour te donner plus d'informations.

Il se pencha sur elle et déposa un baiser sur son front alors que sa main libre caressait doucement le visage de la jeune médic-nin. Cette dernière le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait franchi les draps séparant en deux la salle de soin. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance car le coup de poignard que lui avait infligé l'homme qu'elle pourchassait avait fait plus de peur que de mal. Pour sur qu'elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais la plaie, fort heureusement, n'avait pas touché d'organes vitaux. Les médic-nin du pays de la terre l'avaient bien soigné et maintenant elle devait se reposer pour permettre à la cicatrice de se refermer parfaitement. Par mesure de discrétion, le Tsuchikage avait proposé qu'elle soit soignée dans l'infirmerie, là ou personne ne la connaissait et ou il serait plus difficile de s'en prendre à elle sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Tous ses souvenirs ainsi que les dernières paroles du jeune commandant l'assaillirent de fatigue et l'emportèrent gentiment vers le pays des songes.

Le soleil hivernal teintait le ciel de la capitale du pays de la terre de multiples coloris pastel allant du blanc au rose en passant par le bleu sombre. Les derniers éclats de l'astre sonnait la fin de la journée pour tous les paysans, ainsi que les nobles qui eux allait entamer leurs repas de soirs. Satoru toqua à la porte de la chambre de son supérieur de Konoha. Quelques secondes plus tard, cette dernière s'entrouvrit pour lui laisser la place. Le jeune commandant portait la même tenue noire que la nuit où il s'était prit un kunai dans le dos, sauf qu'il n'avait pas encore noué le turban noir permettant de cacher ses cheveux brun et son visage à la peau claire. D'un geste de la main, il invita le ninja de la terre à le suivre vers une table ronde sur laquelle trônait une multitude de feuille de papier, de carte et de notes extraites de son calepin.

- Vous avez amassez pas mal de chose ces trois derniers jours… et nuits. Fit remarquer le jeune blond en passant songeusement la main dans sa tignasse.

- J'espère que cela suffira car je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait encore nous manquer pour mener à bien notre mission. Répliqua l'intéressé.

- Mes hommes sont prêt, commandant. Ils agiront à votre signal comme convenu.

- Parfait ! Et pour notre taupe au cartier du chef de la police ? S'enquit le shinobi le plus âgé.

- J'ai graissé la patte de l'un des valets de chambre ainsi que celle de l'un de ses gardes rapproché. Visiblement, il n'est pas très apprécié par ses hommes qui le craignent plus qu'ils ne le respectent mais cela devrait suffire pour pénétrer dans les appartements et en ressortir sans trop de problème. De mon coté, nous nous chargerons du balafré qui visiblement travail pour lui.

- Très bien. J'attends encore la visite de l'ambassadeur et nous serons prêts. En conclut Genma.

Les deux hommes n'eurent pas à attendre très longtemps pour que Tetsuo Agako, ambassadeur de Konoha et du pays du feu, face sont entrée dans le salon de la suite accompagné d'Udo sont fidèle valais de chambre.

- Comme promis nous voici tous réunis. Clama d'une voix de stentor le représentant de l'Hokage au pays de la terre.

- Tout va commencer d'ici quelques minutes, est-ce que vous êtes prêt de votre coté ? Interrogea le jeune brun en fixant de ses prunelles de la même couleur le diplomate nouvellement entré dans la pièce.

- Oui ! Mon valais et dévoué Udo va se charger de la protection de votre épouse pendant que nous mènerons à bien cette opération risquée, mais nécessaire. Répondit le géant.

- J'ai de mon coté averti la garde du palais, ainsi que notre Tsushikage des opérations de cette nuit. Tout est prêt ! Clama le blond à la chevelure rebelle.

- Soit ! Messieurs, que la chance soit avec nous et que la nuit soit bonne pour chacun d'entre nous ! Clama l'ambassadeur alors que les quatre hommes se seraient la main.

Genma fini de revêtir sa tenue noire alors que ces trois acolytes sortaient de la pièce. Il rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard le blond ninja d'Iwa qui l'attendait au coin d'un couloir.

- Pourquoi avoir invité votre ambassadeur à cette réunion ? Interrogea-t-il suspicieusement.

- Au cas ou il devait y avoir des morts ou le moindre problème, il livrera sans hésiter une lettre innocentant Konoha, Iwa et Shizune de mes agissements. Le pays du feu n'est pas en mesure de soutenir une nouvelle guerre après l'attaque d'Orochimaru combinée avec celle du pays du vent. D'ailleurs, il vous faudra parfaitement respecter mes ordres en cas de repli. Je ne veux en aucun cas que vous soyez accusé de cette opération en cas d'échec. Ordonna presque un peu durement le jeune commandant.

- Vous êtes un grand ninja. Je souhaite que cette alternative n'ait pas lieux d'être. Déclara solennellement le blond en inclinant la tête en signe de respect.

- Allons-y ! Il est temps. Lança le shinobi de Konoha en mâchouillant un senbon d'acier.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Le plus vieux grimpa les escaliers pour se rendre dans les combles du palais. L'aile des nobles était sensiblement conçue de la même manière que celle servant de caserne à la garde du Tsuchikage. Genma se glissa sur les marches de bois avec souplesse et légèreté pour ne pas permettre au vieux plancher de grincer sous ses pas. Il calcula un certains nombres de pas avant de se diriger vers l'une des nombreuses fenêtres en forme d'œil de bœuf. Il l'ouvrit en retenant son souffle car la vieille charnière de devait pas avoir été sollicitée depuis des dizaines d'années, la rouille en témoignant. Dans un claquement, elle céda sous la pression. Le ninja soupira, par chance le bruit n'avait pas été trop fort. Il se glissa sur le toit de l'imposante bâtisse et attacha une épaisse corde à l'une des immenses cheminées s'élançant vers le ciel maintenant étoilé, mais sans Lune. Lentement, il se laissa glissé le long de la toiture avant d'arriver au mur et de changer de position pour entamer la descente le long de la paroi en rappel.

Rukon Tizera vivait au deuxième étages dans une suite plutôt rutilante, cependant, et pour un œil averti, il aurait été aisé de remarqué que cette endroit devait être habité de manière temporaire. Les objets trop bien rangé et cette propreté trop brillante ou encore les vêtements trop peu nombreux du locataire des lieux. Il y avait beaucoup de « trop » dans cette suite pour ne pas attirer l'attention d'un ninja tel que Genma Shiranui. Ce dernier venait d'atteindre la fenêtre donnant sur le salon de l'appartement du chef de la police. Discrètement, il sorti un kunai de sa ceinture tout en poussant doucement l'un des battant de la fenêtre. Ce dernier pivota sans un bruit sur ses gongs. Parfait, le valais avait parfaitement respecté le travail que lui avait demandé d'accomplir Satoru à grand renfort d'argent. Le jeune commandant sauta sans un bruit dans la pièce. Une fois les mesures de sécurité accomplies, il retourna à la fenêtre suspendre un morceau de soie noire.

Caché dans l'ombre d'une poterne, un blond fit quelques signes à ses hommes qui attendaient dans l'ombre du bâtiment le plus proche. Immédiatement, ils se séparèrent en trois groupes qui se placèrent chacun à l'unes des entrées de l'aile des nobles.

A l'étage, Genma venait de faire sauter le verrou bloqué de la chambre à couché du locataire des lieux. Il avait eu besoin en tout et pour tout que de deux senbons pour faire céder la serrure. Toujours avec une extrême dextérité il appuya sur la poignée de la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sans la moindre résistance. A l'intérieur régnait une nuit parfaite. Toutes les fenêtre étaient impeccablement cloisonnées et ne laissaient filtrées aucune lumière venant de l'extérieur. Le jeune homme se glissa dans le repère du chef de la police sans faire le moindre bruit. Une fois ses yeux accoutumé à l'ombre de la pièce, il remarqua que le lit était vide, mais qu'une silhouette se tenait légèrement repliée sur elle-même dans un fauteuil au coin de la chambre. La respiration était lente et calme. L'homme devait visiblement dormir. Il s'approcha de lui en restant sur ses gardes.

Tout à coup et sans que le commandant ne comprenne comment, la porte de la chambre se ferma brusquement alors qu'un rire gras raisonnait dans la pièce. Genma n'eu aucune peine à reconnaître se ricanement.

- Le maître avait raison… Tu es tellement prévisible espèce de vermine. Cracha dédaigneusement l'homme qui venait de se redresser.

Le shinobi vêtu de noir saisi immédiatement un deuxième kunai alors que le visage au cinq balafre se redressait pour lui faire enfin face.

- Je t'avais bien dit que je te retrouverais mais je n'espérais pas que tu te jettes ainsi dans la gueule du loup. Pitoyable petit ninja du pays du feu… Ricana-t-il une nouvelle fois.

- Ne te réjouis pas autant mon vieux, tu n'as visiblement pas encore tâté de mes senbons. Rétorqua le jeune commandant en faisant un saut sur le coté tout en lançant ses premiers kunais.

Le gros ninja les évita sans trop de problème et riposta à son tour en lançant une volée de shurikens que le ninja masqué évita sans le moindre effort apparent. Genma attrapa une poignée d'aiguille effilée qu'il commença de lancer sur son ennemi. Les premières furent faciles à évitées, cependant le lourd combattant se rendit soudain compte que les deux et troisième volées n'étaient pas pareil à la première. Les tiges de métal semblaient suivre une courbe étrange. Un marmonnement devant lui lui fit comprendre que le jeune combattant lui faisant face était entrain de lancer un jutsu avec ses senbons. Il ricana et lança à son tour un jutsu. Bientôt, une pluie de pierres finement ciselées se précipita en direction du jeune ninja et c'est à se moment là que le gros combattant compris quelle était la nature du jutsu de son adversaire. Les tiges d'acier firent mur toutes ensembles et renvoyèrent la pluie de pierre à son créateur qui sous la surprise ne pu en éviter la totalité. L'énorme ninja de taille relativement moyenne grimaça sous la douleur, mais ne s'avoua pas vaincu le moins de monde. Déjà il lançait une nouvelle attaque en se dédoublant à l'aide d'un clone de terre.

- Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec des feintes pareilles, espèce de débutant ? On ne me la fait pas à moi. J'ai suffisamment combattu les traîtres de ton espèce pour savoir comment vous vous débrouilliez au combat rapproché. Ricana-t-il une nouvelle fois. Doton, les chaînes de pierre !

Immédiatement, quatre boucles de roche enserrèrent violement les poignets et les chevilles de Genma. Avec une rapidité hors du commun il heurta le mur du fond de la chambre et resta suspendu contre la paroi par les entraves de roche.

- Dommage pour la tapisserie du maître. Il m'a dit que j'avais carte blanche avec toi. Pouffa grassement le gros ninja en s'avançant dangereusement en direction du jeune commandant.

La lame siffla dans la nuit et vint se ficher dans la cuisse du shinobi entravé. Ce dernier gémit douloureusement, serrant les dents pour ne pas crier plus fort. Face à lui, l'adversaire ricanait toujours dans le noir. Pesamment, ce dernier s'approcha de la jambe blessé et tourna sèchement la lame de métal d'un quart de tour. La réaction fut immédiate et le brun masqué hurla de douleur. Il hoqueta encore quelques instant après ce que venait de lui infliger son ennemi. Tenir, il fallait tenir encore quelques minutes, tout au plus un petit quart d'heure. Il serra les dents et fis face à son bourreau.


	20. Chapter 20 : Cette nuit ou jamais part 2

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 20 : Cette nuit ou jamais… (Partie II)**

Satoru entendit un nouveau cri de douleur provenant de la suite du chef de la police d'Iwa. Il serra les points mais il fallait encore attendre quelques secondes pour endormir l'attention de l'ennemi. Le blond fit signe à ses hommes de se mettre en position devant la porte. Lui-même prépara son sabre dans sa main droite, puis il compta jusqu'à dix. Une fois terminé, il abaissa son sabre et les ninjas de la garde du palais défoncèrent la porte.

A l'intérieur, le balafré fut tellement surpris par cette intervention musclé qu'il en relâcha son chakra et par la même occasion le ninja du village de la feuille qui se laissa choir contre le mur ou il avait été torturé précédemment. Les troupes d'élite n'eurent aucune peine à le capturer sans qu'il ne se défende car visiblement il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cela.

- Genma, ça va aller ? Demanda soucieusement le blond aux mèches rebelles en s'agenouillant pour lui faire face.

- Hm ! Oui… sa… sa va aller. Dépêchez-vous d'envoyer vos pisteurs. L'autre doit être en ce moment même entrain de quitter la citadelle. Marmonna en grimaçant le jeune commandant.

- C'est fait, ne vous tracassez pas pour ça. Mes indics avaient déjà repérer quelques uns de ses proches, en fin d'après-midi, dans le cartier des sculpteurs de pierre. Nous sommes déjà à sa poursuite. Le rassura le jeune shinobi du pays de la terre.

Lentement, il passa un bras dans le dos du blessé pour l'aider à se relever. Genma gémit douloureusement quand son poids fit pression sur sa jambe blessée. Marcher jusqu'à l'infirmerie lui sembla être un véritable calvaire. Chaque fois qu'il utilisait sa jambe, c'était comme si une pluie de lames acérées s'abattait sur son membre déjà endolori. Des hommes de la garde du palais leur ouvraient la route à lui et à son fidèle second. Une fois arrivé dans la crypte, les médic-nin d'Iwa se chargèrent de lui et le firent s'allonger sur une table d'opération afin d'agir immédiatement sur la plaie béante et saignant abondamment. L'un des soignants s'approcha et plaqua son chakra vert sur la blessure. Une douleur encore plus vivre que les précédentes fit s'arquer le jeune commandant qui ne pu retenir un nouveau cri de souffrance.

Shizune sursauta dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil malgré la présence sécurisante d'Udo le valais de chambre de l'ambassadeur qui veillait sur elle. Elle avait reconnu cette voix, elle l'aurait reconnue entre toutes. Malhabilement, elle tenta de se relever par ses propres moyens. Le serviteur s'approcha pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous levez Madame Shizune. L'implora le valais.

- Je vous en prie. Je sais que c'est lui. Je dois le voire. S'il vous plait. Quémanda-t-elle en essayant toujours de sortir de son lit.

Le vieux bonhomme savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait et il savait aussi que la jeune femme n'aurait de cesse de gigoter dans tout les sens qu'une fois qu'elle aurait réussi à voir son mari. Précautionneusement, il l'aida à se relever et la soutint jusqu'à la table d'opération ou gisait le jeune commandant en sang.

- Genma ! S'écria-t-elle de sa petite voix.

- Shizune ? Que… Que fais-tu là ? Demanda faiblement le brun.

- Je t'entendais braire jusque dans mon lit, je me suis dit que tu avais peut-être besoin de moi. Plaisanta-t-elle pour détourner l'attention du jeune homme de la douleur qui lui vrillait la jambe.

Pendant qu'elle faisait de l'humour elle avait eu tout le loisir de visualiser l'ampleur de la blessure de son amour, déformation professionnel sans nul doute. C'est le regard expert et ayant retrouvé un peu d'aplomb qu'elle se retourna vers le médic-nin qui avait commencé de soigner le brun.

- Rejet du chakra de soin ? Demanda-t-elle avec une assurance toute professionnelle.

- C'est cela. Affirma le shinobi en la jaugeant du regard.

- Quel est le poison anti-soins qu'utilisent généralement les combattants du pays de la terre pour enduire leurs armes ? Continua-t-elle.

- Ils utilisent les champignons traditionnels que tous les ninjas utilisent ainsi que certaines variétés d'algues et de champignon du Nord du pays. Cependant et au vue du prix de ces derniers, je pencherais plutôt pour la première solution. Répondit le médecin de plus en plus décontenancé par tout le savoir de la femme se tenant maladroitement debout devant lui.

- Justement pas. L'homme qui dirige le ninja qui a blessé ce shinobi est riche et puissant. Faites moi apporté un échantillon de ces poisons anti-soins immédiatement. Ordonna la belle en jetant un regard tendre à son amour qui la couvrait de ses prunelles ou brillait une petite lueur de fierté.

Le médecin détala chercher se que la jeune dame venait de lui demander car visiblement elle semblait bien plus douée que lui dans ce genre de soins. Il emmena dans son sillage Satoru pour l'aider à transporter le matériel demandé. Genma profita de cet instant de répit et du fait que les ninja du palais avait pris un peu de recul pour lui laisser un instant d'intimité pour murmurer quelques paroles à sa douce.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime, mon amour. Tu es une reine dans ta spécialité pourtant tu fais semblant que tu n'en sais rien. Tu lui as bien fermé le caquet. Lâcha-t-il en souriant faiblement.

- Tais-toi, tu te fatigues pour rien. Riposta-t-elle en s'approchant du visage fatigué du jeune commandant pour l'embrasser avec passion.

- Là c'est toi qui te fatigue. Réussi juste à susurrer l'homme allongé en passant une main tremblante sur le visage de sa dulcinée.

Les deux tourtereaux furent interrompus par le retour bruyant du médecin et de son assistant de fortune qui tenait une myriade de bocaux d'échantillons s'entrechoquant entre ses bras musclés de combattant.

- Voilà les produits demandez. Annonça le petit médecin au crâne dégarni.

- Merci beaucoup. Sortez-moi les plus classiques, je vous prie. Demanda avec politesse la jeune médic-nin.

Le petit docteur s'afféra et présenta trois échantillons bien précis à la soignante. Cette dernière les huma, puis elle en sélectionna un dont elle préleva quelques goutes pour les déposer dans une boîte de pétrie. Après quelques mudras, elle invoqua son jutsu de soin sur les gouttes de poisons. Le chakra s'imprégna de la solution, puis elle se retourna vers Genma et lui appliqua le chakra transféré. Il grimaça à l'idée de se qu'il allait endurer, mais étrangement il ne sentit rien, juste un léger picotement semblable à celui des traitements de guérison habituel. Shizune avait maîtrisé le contrepoison en une vitesse record.

- Par tous les dieux ! Comment avez-vous fait pour l'isoler aussi rapidement ? S'exclama le petit médecin.

- J'ai étudié ces poisons lors ce que j'étais encore en formation avec Tsunade-sama. Rétorqua la jeune femme toujours concentrée sur la vilaine plaie qui se refermait lentement.

- Vous avez été formée par la sannin de Konoha ? Et bien ça… Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes si jeune et déjà pareillement douée. Je suis en présence d'une illustre médic-nin en ce cas et vous devez être alors Shizune. Déclara le soignant, n'en revenant toujours pas de qui se trouvait face à lui.

- En effet, je suis bien celle que vous venez de dire. Répondit la belle, se détournant un instant de son patient pour accorder un peu d'attention au médecin qui la fixait avec des yeux semblable à deux billes.

- C'est un illustre honneur !

- Je… Merci. S'empourpra légèrement la jeune médecin en souriant.

Le ninja blond aux pupilles chocolat courait à en perdre haleine. Le passage à l'infirmerie avait prit un peu plus de temps que prévu. Il serpentait dans les petites rues de la capitale à une vitesse trahissant sa parfaite connaissance de ce labyrinthe. Si tout se passait comme l'avait prévu le commandant des ANBU de Konoha, il devrait pouvoir intercepter le leader de la police du pays de la terre avant qu'il n'ait passé les portes de la ville. Sa respiration était rapide faisant saillir ses pectoraux sous la tunique d'épais coton noir et or des gardes du palais des Tsuchikage. La lourde cape sensée le réchauffer flottait dans son sillage. Il ne devait pas tarder à retrouver la patrouille chargée de surveiller le quartier des sculpteurs de pierre.

Le froid lui brûlait les bronches et ses lourdes bottes n'étaient pas de trop sur le sol verglacé. Il bifurqua une nouvelle fois et enfin, il vit deux de ses hommes qui l'attendaient à l'ombre d'un mur donnant sur la place principale du quartier. Les gardes se mirent au garde-à-vous en reconnaissant leur supérieur.

- Alors ? Interrogea le jeune homme en reprenant son souffle.

- Un attelage vient d'arriver, mais dès qu'ils auront passé les portes de la ville ils évolueront à pied comme n'importe quel ninja. Les hommes sont prêts à se séparer afin de poursuivre les deux possibilités. Résuma l'un des deux ninjas.

- C'est bien. Je suis quand même étonné qu'ils n'aient pas encore tenté de quitter la ville. Fit remarquer Satoru en s'approchant de l'angle du mur pour observer la place.

- On s'est aussi posé la question mais si le chef de la police est aussi puissant qu'on le dit, il n'hésitera pas à nous affronter de front. Répondit le second ninja.

Un léger bruissement, puis le grincement d'une lourde porte de bois interrompirent la discussion entre les trois personnages. Des ombres s'approchèrent de l'attelage et quatre d'entre elles pénétrèrent à l'intérieur du véhicule. Satoru fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir dans la pénombre. Un cinquième homme nettement plus grand que les autres finissait de donner, semblait-il, des instructions aux personnages restant, une petite dizaine au total. De toute évidence, il s'agissait du chef. Le blond jeta un rapide coup d'œil pour s'assurer que tous ses hommes étaient bien en place. Parfait. Il sortit un petit fanion blanc de sa tunique et l'agita trois fois au dessus de sa tête. Aussi tôt, les êtres capés de brun se retrouvèrent encerclé par les gardes du palais. Le jeune homme les commandant s'avança à son tour en direction de l'être de haute stature semblant diriger les fuyards.

- Au nom du Tsuchikage, je vous ordonne de déposer vos armes et de vous rendre sans faire le moindre incident, sinon je donnerai l'ordre d'attaquer. Clama de manière forte et intelligible le blond aux cheveux ébouriffés.

De tout évidence, les hommes lui faisant face ne devait pas s'attendre à être retrouvé aussi rapidement car un murmure de stupéfaction s'éleva dans leur rang, cependant cela ne sembla pas ébranler le moins du monde le géant à leur tête. Ce dernier fit comme si de rien n'était et continua à donner ses dernières recommandations avant le départ. Satoru ne s'était pas leurré, il savait depuis le début que cette altercation en finirait aux armes. D'un geste lent, il leva son bras.

- C'est votre dernière chance ! Rendez-vous ou nous passerons à l'attaque ! Hurla-t-il une ultime fois.

L'un des hommes capés de brun sembla hésité et faire un pas dans la direction du jeune shinobi de la garde mais il n'accompli jamais le second pas sensé le mener jusqu'à lui. Il s'effondra, un kunai fiché dans la nuque. Le blond avait juste eu le temps de voir le bras du géant s'abattre. Il avait été d'une rapidité absolument inhumaine. Le ninja comprit qu'il ne servait à rien d'attendre plus longtemps. Il abaissa son bras lentement, irrévocablement.

* * *

La nuit était fraiche mais agréable pour la saison, du moins en comparaison des nuits passées au pays de la terre ces derniers temps. Kurenai regardait la mer s'écraser avec violence sur les plages de sable bordant la petite maison de pécheur qu'elle habitait maintenant avec son fils et le ninja qu'elle avait tirés des griffes de son frère. L'étendue d'eau était devenue particulièrement houleuse ces deux derniers jours et il n'avait pratiquement pas cessé de pleuvoir dans le même laps de temps. Le vent sifflait dans la toiture et faisait grincer le bois plus que centenaire de la maisonnette. La jeune femme quitta le spectacle impressionnant des vagues se brisant avec fracas sur la plage de sable fin pour se retourner vers son lit. Impossible de trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

Finalement, elle passa une chemise de jônin par-dessus sa nuistette et enfila une paire de longue chaussette bleu marine qui montèrent jusqu'aux genoux de la belle au regard pourpre. Elle s'était rendue au marché d'un petit village pour y réceptionner comme convenu le coli de médicament et autres petites choses que lui avait promis Sakura. Elle avait profité de ce retour dans la civilisation pour s'acheter quelques vêtements pour elle, Kakashi et son fils. De toute évidence, ils allaient probablement rester cachés un certain temps dans la maison de la plage, alors autant s'installer en conséquence. Le marché lui avait aussi permis de remplir le garde mangé de la cuisine et de se procurer quelques petites affaires nécessaire au bien être de tout le monde, mais aussi du blessé toujours perdu dans les méandres du coma. Elle avait notamment fait l'acquisition d'un morceau de tissu élastique bleu marin parfaitement ressemblant à celui sal et déchiqueté qui servait encore et toujours de masque à l'argenté. Avec un peu de patience, elle en ferait un nouveau cache pour le jeune homme.

Une fois vêtue de manière un peu plus descente, elle quitta sa chambre et la douce chaleur qui y régnait pour se plonger dans le couloir glacé. Elle passa la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte de son fils, mais le bébé dormait toujours aussi paisiblement. Sans un bruit, elle referma le battant de bois et se dirigea en frissonnant vers la chambre du fils du croc-blanc de Konoha. La chaleur restait dans les chambres car ces dernières possédaient des cheminées ou des poêles à bois, par contre le couloir était un véritable enfer à traversé de nuit. La journée, la chaleur provenant de l'étage inférieur montait pour réchauffer l'atmosphère de ce dernier, mais la nuit c'était une autre histoire. Elle pénétra dans la plus grande chambre de tout l'étage. Le lit double était particulièrement grand et un couple n'aurait eu aucune peine à s'y tenir, mais le corps du malade occupait toute la place à cause du matériel auquel il était relié. La jeune femme vérifia les moniteurs ainsi que le pouls de l'homme respirant lentement grâce au masque à oxygène posé sur son cache de tissu usé et son visage. Rien de particulier, c'était ainsi depuis quatre jours et le départ de l'équipe qui les avait veillés en attendant le réveil de la noiraude.

- Il faudra bien que tu te réveilles un jour… Murmura la jeune femme en s'assaillant sur le rebord du lit et en prenant la main droite du shinobi entre les siennes.

Aucuns signes de réaction du coté du blessé, mais ça Kurenai ne s'y attendait plus vraiment. Elle avait espéré durant les deux premiers jours un peu comme une gamine attendant le passage de la petite souris ou la venue du père Noël, toute fois elle était une adulte et elle s'était vite résignée à cette attente sans nom.

- Parfois je me demande se que vous vous racontiez toi et Asuma. Il me semblait que s'était plus souvent toi qui parlais que lui, mais je pense qu'il te partageait aussi beaucoup de choses. De toute évidence, il aimait passer du temps avec toi et il se réjouissait toujours de vos petits rendez-vous sur les toits de Konoha ou à la stèle des disparus. Il ne m'a jamais partagé se que tu lui avais dit, mais je crois que ça te faisait du bien et il en était heureux. Il te considérait un peu comme son petit frère, pourtant vous aviez quasiment le même âge. Chuchotait doucement la jeune femme à l'attention du ninja, une perle de cristal roulant doucement le long de sa joue pâle.

Elle essuya furtivement de sa main libre les preuves de cette brusque montée de tristesse. Elle tremblait, probablement de froid mais un peu aussi d'autre chose.

- Il me manque tellement… Je croyais arriver à faire le pas et à ne plus me sentir aussi déchirée à chaque fois que je pense à lui mais je me suis leurrée. Quand je te regarde, je repense à tout, à vos sourires quand vous vous quittiez devant la maison en vous saluant joyeusement. Tu me faisais un clin d'œil et Asuma te donnait une tape dans le dos qui parfois était si violente que tu en trébuchais. Vous étiez de temps à autre des vrais gamins comme les soirs ou tu venais manger chez nous. Sa me manque… Il me manque… Tu… Tu me manques…

Un sanglot étouffé raisonna dans la chambre.

- Pourquoi tu n'es jamais revenu après sa mort ? Tu étais son meilleur ami ! J'aurais tellement voulu que tu passes au moins une fois. Je n'osais pas te le demander, mais j'aurais tant souhaité que nous puissions l'évoqué un peu ensemble. Cela m'aurait aidé à faire son deuil. Découvrir une petite part de lui que tu étais le seul à connaître... J'avais tellement besoin de toi Kakashi…

Le silence fut la seul réponse que la jeune femme perçu.

- Pardonne-moi, je suis une ingrate. Tu étais là. Tu veillais sur moi et tu m'as sauvé la vie cette nuit ou je n'en pouvais plus. Je crois même qu'après tu m'as surveillé dans tous mes faits et gestes car je ressentais tout le temps ta présence, comme si tu me regardais et quand je me retournais, tu n'étais pas là. Kakashi, je ne te comprendrai peut-être jamais, cependant je suis persuadée que tu es capable de faire bien des choses pour les gens que tu apprécies. Souffla-t-elle en caressant doucement le front du blessé.

C'est alors que se produisit quelque chose auquel elle n'aurait jamais pensé assister. Une larme, unique et brillante, coula lentement au coin de l'œil droit du jeune homme et sa main se resserra légèrement dans celle de la belle au regard vermeille. La pression était faible mais bien présente. Immédiatement, Kurenai fit volte face pour lire les informations du moniteur auquel le ninja de Konoha était relié depuis son opération. Les battements accéléraient alors que certains voyants se mettaient à clignoter au vert. Il n'était pas encore éveillé, cependant les données qui défilaient sur l'écran étaient sans appel. Kakashi sortait petit à petit du coma dans lequel il stagnait depuis de longs jours déjà.

Malgré la nuit régnant au dehors, signe qu'il était encore bien tôt pour se lever et commencer une nouvelle journée. La jeune mère ne pu se résigner à retourner dans son lit. Impossible de se rendormir, même si le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha risquait de ne pas ouvrir les yeux avant probablement encore de longues heures. Elle attrapa une couverture dans l'armoire de la chambre du blessé et s'enroula dedans avant de retourné au près de ce dernier. Elle s'installa sur la partie du lit inoccupée, fixant le profil admirablement ciselé de l'homme endormi. Deux heures plus tard, Inoshi s'éveilla pour le premier biberon de la matinée. Une fois le lait cuit, la mère du nourrissions l'emmena dans la chambre du convalescent. Elle reprit sa place sur le lit tout en prenant soin de ne pas retirer la tétine de la bouche du petit garçon qui battait des jambes tant il était heureux de pouvoir boire cette merveille qu'est le lait chaud.

* * *

Le soleil commençait à poindre timidement à l'horizon entre deux bancs de nuages noirs. La mer s'était un peu calmée mais le vent continuait de hurler entre les planches de la petite masure de pécheur. Inoshi avait terminé son biberon depuis déjà un bien longtemps. Il s'était endormi entre les bras de sa mère qui s'était elle aussi assoupie. Allongée sur le coté, elle gardait un bras protecteur autour du bébé recouvert par la couverture de laine. Kurenai n'avait pas encore totalement récupérer de son dernier combat. Pour cette raison, elle ne s'était pas battue quand le sommeil avait enfin pointé à l'aube de cette nuit ou elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le repos.

Kakashi ne su pas tout de suite s'il était mort ou vivant. L'étrange impression de bien être et de chaleur qui l'entourait le portait à croire qu'il était au paradis, cependant une légère douleur tiraillant ses cotes l'empêchait d'être entièrement convaincu par cette possibilité. Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux. Jamais ses paupières ne lui avaient paru aussi lourdes. Son esprit brumeux l'empêchait de réfléchir ou de se souvenir. Il était dans une sorte de nid ouateux d'où lui parvenait des sons assourdis et lointains. Après une ultime tentative, la pupille droite du jônin eu enfin la chance de pouvoir contempler un plafond blanc. La netteté n'était pas encore revenue et tout se qu'il voyait était des ombres légèrement éclairées par des lueurs de soleil couchant ou levant. Aucun moyen de le savoir à ce moment là. Il lui fallu un bon quart d'heure avant d'arriver à percevoir enfin avec plus de précision l'endroit ou il se trouvait et tout se qui l'entourait. Il y avait une fenêtre, le roulis de la mer au loin, ainsi que le bruit du vent et la douce chaleur d'une maison. Il se sentait en sécurité.

Après l'inspection que ses cinq sens venaient de faire, il tenta de bouger pour voir dans quel état se trouvait son propre corps. Si il senti que le principal semblait fonctionner, il se rendit immédiatement compte que son corps était encore tout endolori et qu'il était d'une faiblesse préoccupante. Avec une lenteur qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis son dernier combat le plus violent qu'il ait disputé, sa tête pivota doucement sur la gauche afin de permettre à l'unique œil ouvert de se faire une idée du reste de la pièce ou il se trouvait. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur quand il tomba sur le visage apaisé d'une belle jeune femme et sur le profil d'un bébé, tous les deux semblant dormir du sommeil du juste. Il fut encore plus frappé de reconnaître la kunochi allongée à ses cotés.

- Kurenai… Murmura-t-il faiblement d'une voix éraillée et mal assurée.

A dire vrai cela ressemblait plus à un souffle, un murmure légèrement articulé. La jeune mère remua imperceptiblement avant de replonger dans ses rêves. Malgré l'engourdissement de son corps, le jeune homme sourit légèrement sous le masque élimé recouvrant son visage émacié. Après un effort auquel il ne s'attendait pas, il réussi à soulever son bras gauche et à avancer maladroitement sa main vers le visage du bébé pour l'effleurer un peu gauchement. La peau douce et fragile du nourrisson contrastait vivement avec celle rude et sèche de la main du ninja. Il ne s'attarda pas sur l'enfant et gémi légèrement quand il du à nouveau soulever son bras pour le diriger vers le visage lice et calme de la belle kunochi se trouvant un peu plus loin. Ses doigts ne firent qu'effleurer les traits souples du visage de la femme. Ils passèrent des tempes jusqu'au menton pointu pour retomber mollement sur le lit. Ce simple mouvement l'avait, semblait-il, complètement vidé de son énergie. Il ferma les yeux un instant, inspirant douloureusement.

Quand il les rouvrit, deux sphères d'un rouge sombre et envoutant lui faisaient face. Il y lu tout d'abord de la surprise, puis de la joie mêlée à de la tristesse, enfin un dernier sentiment passa mais il ne su pas vraiment l'interprété. S'était quelque chose de bon mais il n'aurait pas su dire quoi. Kurenai de son coté avait été tirée de son sommeil par un contact frais et tremblant sur son visage. Il ne s'agissait pas de son fils, elle en était persuadée. Elle ouvrit immédiatement les yeux, juste à temps pour contempler la paupière du shinobi blessé se rabaisser lentement, suivie d'un profond soupire. Il était éveillé ! Quelques secondes plus tard, la pupille noir réapparue, la fixant avec interrogation.

- Tu t'es réveillé ! S'exclama la belle en se redressant sur les coudes.

- Oui… Je crois... Répondit faiblement le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha.

Elle sauta du lit pour en faire le tour et se retrouver à coté du jeune homme. Kakashi nota qu'elle était en chemisette de nuit, chaussette et chemise de jônin. Quelle étrange tenue se fit-il la remarque avant qu'il ne soit tiré de sa réflexion par le contact chaud des mains de la kunochi sur son avant bras. Elle était entrain de contrôler les battements de son cœur. Le chakra vert crépita dans les mains de la femme, alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils sous la concentration.

- C'est bien. Tout semble être en ordre. Déclara-t-elle après quelques minutes d'auscultation.

- Pourtant je ne me suis jamais senti aussi mal. Lâcha-t-il entre deux inspirations lentes et laborieuses.

- Tu as survécu à presque un mois d'emprisonnement et l'opération de Tsunade-sama, c'est déjà pas mal.

Délicatement, elle détacha les bandages recouvrant la poitrine du jeune homme. Même si ce n'était de loin plus la première fois qu'elle effectuait ce travail, elle ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer imperceptiblement. La mimique n'échappa pas au shinobi.

- J'ai l'air de quoi ?

- Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui a besoin de repos et de longues vacances. Répondit-elle en souriant.

- C'est aussi moche que ça ? Interrogea à nouveau le blessé en tentant de se redresser pour contempler par lui-même.

- Arrête ! Reste couché ! Ordonna Kurenai en se précipitant pour allonger le ninja qui avait déjà de la peine à cacher la douleur que les nombreuses cicatrices lui procuraient par ce mouvement prématuré.

Malgré le masque cachant encore et toujours son visage, le contour de ses yeux montraient une souffrance incroyable. Inconsciemment, il s'était agrippé de toutes ses misérables forces à la jeune femme entrain de le soigner.

- Chut, allonge-toi. Voilà, doucement… C'est fini. Murmura-t-elle tout en réinstallant délicatement le fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha.

- J'ai… J'ai… jamais eu aussi mal. Haleta douloureusement le blessé, continuant de s'accrocher désespérément aux bras de son amie.

- Sa va aller Kakashi. Accroche-toi ! L'encouragea-t-elle une nouvelle fois en se penchant gentiment pour le serrer doucement contre elle comme elle l'aurait fait pour un enfant.

Ce dernier fut un peu surpris par cet attention, un peu mal à l'aise aussi mais la fatigue des derniers efforts ne lui aurait pas même permis de la repousser ou de se dégager. Au fond, il n'était pas sur de vouloir être ailleurs. Cette étreinte avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de sécurisant. Il eu beau réfléchir, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la dernière fois ou il s'était senti aussi… bien. A vrai dire, il y avait bien longtemps qu'une femme ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras comme le faisait Kurenai à ce moment là. A Konoha il n'aurait probablement jamais laissé qui que ce soit le faire, cela aurait pu créer une brèche dans le mur qu'il s'évertuait à garder entre lui et les gens l'entourant. A Konoha, il avait son petit train train mais dans cet endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas tout était différent. Ses repères étaient ébranlés, la fatigue et les blessures lui enlevaient un peu de cette rigueur qui lui permettait de maintenir élevées ses défenses. Ici, il avait envie d'être un autre homme, envie d'essayer de voir la vie autrement ou peu être simplement de vivre, tout bonnement de vivre.

La souffrance disparut gentiment, alors il relâcha aussi le bras de la jeune mère auquel il s'était accroché de toutes ses forces. Cette dernière défit son étreinte et l'allongea le plus agréablement possible sur les coussins. Elle ne dit rien, le silence régnant dans la chambre était lourd. Kakashi la fixait intensément de son unique pupille noir. Il semblait chercher quelque chose sur le visage de la jeune femme, un indice peut être où une simple émotion. Cependant les yeux pourpres le fixaient eux aussi attentivement. Il fut le premier à baisser le regard, une vague coloration rouge apparaissant à l'orée de son masque élimé et sale. Kurenai s'éclaircit la gorge un peu bruyamment, elle se sentait mal à l'aise et visiblement l'homme couché devant elle n'en menait pas bien large non-plus.

- Excuse-moi. Marmonna-t-elle en se détournant précipitamment du lit pour sortir de la chambre.

- Ce n'est rien. C'est moi qui suis désolé. Bredouilla à son tour l'argenté mais la jeune femme ne l'avait sûrement pas entendu car déjà il l'entendait dévaler des escaliers en bois.

Kakashi se retrouva seul dans cette grande chambre, seul avec un bébé endormi. Il s'en voulu d'avoir fait fuir la jeune femme, persuadé que c'était de sa faute si elle s'était sentie mal à l'aise. Il savait très bien que sa réputation était connue dans tout le village. Rare étaient les personnes à pouvoir se targuer d'avoir eu un contact physique plus poussé que la simple poignée de main ou la tape amicale avec lui. Kurenai devait s'en vouloir de l'avoir ainsi serré dans ses bras sans lui demander une quelconque autorisation mais au font de lui il était heureux qu'elle le considère comme quelqu'un de normal et qu'elle ait agit de manière aussi spontanée. Si elle lui avait demandé son accord, cela aurait rompu la douceur de l'instant et ça il s'en serait réellement voulu. Le ninja sentit son humeur devenir un peu plus morose en même temps qu'il baya à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Le constat était sans appel, il était épuisé et vraiment dans un sal état. Il s'endormi et ne se réveilla même pas quand la kunochi revint pour penser les plaies de son tors.

* * *

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Les deux lames d'acier gémirent dans un raclement strident alors que des étincelles jaillissaient de leur contact. Les combattants se rejetèrent mutuellement en arrière en lançant toute leur force dans l'échange de coups. Aussi vif que l'éclair, Satoru Akita lança une nouvelle attaque visant le cœur de son ennemi. Ce dernier, loin d'être un amateur, para le cout et infligea une fine entaille au bras d'attaque de son assaillant qui grimaça légèrement. Le blond transpirait, son souffle court démontrait le haut niveau du combat qu'il était entrain de mener face au chef de la police du pays de la terre. Le géant de son coté avait laissé tomber le ample manteau de toile brune et avait retenu ses longs cheveux noirs avec un élastique. Même si en surface il ne semblait pas laisser paraître le moindre signe de fatigue, Satoru avait remarqué qu'il l'avait déjà laissé deux fois entrer dans son angle mort au court des derniers échanges de kunai. Cela lui laissait un espoir qu'il se fatigue encore un peu plus afin qu'il arrive à l'atteindre d'un coup mortel.

- Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien en comparaison de ton jeune âge. Grinça l'homme aux longs cheveux noir. Toute fois il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre pour pouvoir me battre. Menaça-t-il en formant un jutsu à l'aide de ses mains.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils et se mit en position de défense.

- Mais… ? Que… ? Bredouilla, stupéfait, le garde du Tsuchikage.

Les yeux sombres de son ennemi étaient maintenant luisants d'un vert fluo presque irradiant. Le géant eut un rire démentiel qui fit frissonner le soldat. Le chef de la police dégaina deux kunais incrustés de fines arabesques luisant du même vert irréel. Lentement, les armes se mirent à tournoyer en même temps que leur maître s'approchait avec grâce et dextérité du jeune homme blond complètement paralysé par la surprise. Le chuintement des lames d'acier était comme une musique lancinante sur laquelle semblait se mouvoir le combattant. Satoru jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses subordonnées mais tous semblaient occupés par les hommes de main de son adversaire.

- Tu fais pitié à voir pauvre gamin apeuré. Susurra mielleusement la voix métallique du géant.

Le jeune homme se reprit immédiatement et se prépara à faire face à l'attaque de son vis-à-vis. Il saisit un second kunai et plaça sers bras en défenses devant lui.

Le choc fut d'une rare violence et les autres combattant stoppèrent leurs propres duels pour regarder se qui se passait du coté de leurs leaders. Rukon Tizera semblait mener la dance avec une facilité déconcertante, le jeune blond ne pouvant qu'essayer d'éviter les coups aussi violents que rapides. La vitesse d'attaque de l'aîné semblait augmenter de minutes en minutes tout comme les petites plaies sur le corps de son adversaire. Satoru suait à grosses goutes, tout son corps luttant pour ne pas être atteint par l'une des lames meurtrières. Alors que la vie du jeune soldat semblait sur le point de prendre fin, une occasion se présenta à lui. Elle serait probablement la seule avant qu'il ne meurt sous les coups de son ennemi. Le chef de la police venait de laisser une ouverture. Au pris d'un effort sur humain, le blond poussa de toutes ses forces, faisant ainsi plier la garde de son adversaire et lui permettant de se rapprocher de lui par la même occasion. Il frappa le plus fort possible, persuadé que s'il ne blessait pas le géant dans l'instant, il serait mort quelques secondes plus tard. Un râle de souffrance s'échappa d'entre les lèvres du plus vieux, une profonde entaille au flanc gauche commençant de laisser le sang s'écouler abondamment.

Le jeune homme aux pupilles ambrées eu juste le temps de se retourner pour voir une fureur innommable luire dans les yeux de son ennemi. Ce dernier poussa un rugissement de rage en s'élançant vers lui. Les kunais se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois dans un jaillissement d'étincelles. Les coups étaient puissant, trop puissant. L'une des lames du soldat se brisa laissant ainsi la voix libre à l'attaquant qui frappa violement de son point le visage du plus jeune. Sonné par le coup, Satoru n'évita pas le kunai qui lui laissa une profonde entaille au ventre. Il s'effondra sur les genoux, crachant un peu de sang entre deux quintes de toux. Rukon s'avança une dernière fois pour achever le jeune homme qui compressait sa blessure d'une main et se retenait de s'effondrer au sol de l'autre. Lentement, un peu de sang coulant au coin de sa bouche, le blond releva la tête pour rencontrer le regard empli de folie de son adversaire. Ce dernier avait le visage fin et anguleux. La lueur des torches de la rue mettaient en valeur les joues creuses du géant. Il semblait tout droit sorti d'un compte. Les pupilles vertes, cette rapidité incroyable ainsi que cette facilité à manier les kunais ne semblait définitivement pas naturel. Le kimono brun s'était entre ouvert plus que de raison durant l'assaut et le jeune homme aperçu des tâches de couleurs différentes sur le tors de son assaillant, comme de vieille brûlure sur cette peau extrêmement pâle.

Revenant à la réalité, Satoru tenta de se relever. Il ne voulait pas mourir ainsi, courbant l'échine devant son assaillant. C'est avec beaucoup de peine qu'il réussi à se mettre sur ses deux jambes, chancelant maladroitement.

- Tu en veux encore ? Pauvre abruti… Grogna le puissant combattant.

Il décrocha un coup de pied dans le ventre meurtri du plus jeune qui fut projeté à terre si violement qu'il en eu le souffle coupé. Le sang s'échappait rapidement de la blessure qu'il lui avait faite quelques minutes plus tôt. Il se recroquevilla, tremblant, sur lui-même dans un pur réflexe de protection. Sa vue était brouillée. Il distingua cependant le bras de son ennemi s'élevé pour l'achevé. Il ferma les yeux attendant le coup fatidique mais rien ne vint. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il fut frappé de voir une flèche à l'empennage au couleur de la famille du Tsuchikage fichée dans la poitrine de l'adversaire. Le géant cracha un peu de sang à son tour. Ses hommes se précipitèrent pour le soutenir. Au loin résonnait le pas de course des gardes de la ville appelé en renfort. Les hommes capés de brun prirent la fuite en emportant leur leader blessé. Satoru senti une main le retourner gentiment afin de l'allonger à même le sol. Il eu un sursaut de surprise en reconnaissant Sayuri la fille du Tsuchikage. Il voulu parler mais ses forces le quittèrent plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. Il s'évanoui devant la jeune femme. Il avait perdu trop de sang.


	21. Chapter 21 : Le masque

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 21 : Le masque**

L'aiguille de métal roulait doucement entre les lèvres fines du jeune commandant des forces ANBU de Konoha. L'acier avait perdu depuis longtemps sa froideur au contact de la bouche du shinobi qui le mâchonnait sans répit après qu'il ait quitté la table d'opération. Assis sur un lit, les prunelles semblant fixer un point visible d'elles seules, l'homme essayait de dissimuler du mieux qu'il le pouvait toute l'inquiétude qui le rongeait en attendant des nouvelles des ninjas partis à la poursuite de Rukon Tizera, le chef de la police du pays de la terre. Sa cuisse l'étirait un peu. Shizune avait fait des prouesses comme à l'accoutumée, toute fois il devrait ménager sa jambe durant les prochains jours afin de ne pas mettre à mal les nouveaux tissus encore fragiles. La médic-nin s'était assise aux cotés de son équipier et accessoirement mari pour les besoins de cette mission. Elle l'enveloppait de son regard depuis de longues minutes déjà mais l'intéressé ne s'en était absolument pas rendu compte. La préoccupation la rongeait tout autant. N'y tenant plus et parce que l'ambiance était d'une lourdeur étouffante dans cette crypte, elle lui adressa la parole.

- Depuis combien de temps sont-ils partis à la poursuite de Tizera ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Genma sursauta, puis il se retourna légèrement pour faire face à la belle au regard d'onyx. Ses pupilles noirs trahissaient souvent ce qu'elle essayait de cacher pour ne pas affoler les autres mais à ce moment là, il n'y lu qu'une profonde inquiétude. La même qui lui broyait le cœur depuis plus de deux heures. Ce n'était pas temps le fait que les soldats de la garde du palais ne soient pas encore revenus qui mettait le plus mal à l'aise le jeune homme. C'était surtout les découvertes qu'ils feraient et qui détermineraient la suite des opérations. Si Rukon Tizera n'était qu'un simple larbin de cette organisation secrète au nom funeste de Ketsueki Daichi, qui pouvait bien en être le cerveau ? Inversement, si le leader de la police était la tête de se mouvement, cela voulait-il dire que toute la police du pays en était le corps ? Le commandant tournait la situation dans tous les sens et à chaque fois il se voyait obliger de prendre en compte le pire. Tout cela ne lui disait rien de bon qui vaille. L'opportunité de rentrer à Konoha semblait s'éloigner à chaque rebondissement de l'enquête. Sur toutes les missions effectuées au court de sa jeune vie, il n'avait jamais éprouvée ni le besoin, ni l'envie de rentrer au pays du feu de manière précipitée ou avant le délai donné. Pourtant cette nuit là, il aurait donné cher pour qu'un contrordre leur parviennent à lui et à son équipière.

Etrangement, ça ne lui était plus tout à fait égale que la mission soit suicide ou pas, qu'elle appelle la mort de son équipière, voir de lui-même ou pas. Depuis le bal, Shizune n'était plus une simple kunochi. Elle ne l'avait jamais été au par avant mais maintenant c'était encore différent. Elle était devenue la chose la plus importante dans sa vie, elle était la femme qu'il voulait épouser, celle qui lui donnerait des enfants et surtout celle qui ferait sa vie avec lui si elle lui en donnait le consentement. Genma, tout en se perdant dans les orbes sombre de sa vis-à-vis, prenait conscience petit-à-petite de la place qu'elle prenait gentiment dans sa vie. Bien sur, il était et resterait un ninja de confiance qui accompli ses missions avec toute son énergie possible et le dévouement pour son pays qu'on lui connaissait déjà, toute fois il s'y prendrait à deux reprises avant d'accomplir quelque chose de dangereux. Avant il se moquait bien de la valeur de sa propre vie, personne ne l'attendait à Konoha. Aujourd'hui, il était devenu l'être cher d'une jeune femme vraiment magnifique et pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu la voir pleurer sa mort.

Lentement, il rapprocha son visage de celui toujours interrogateur de sa bien-aimée. Elle sentait le désinfectant hospitalier, odeur qui lui allait si bien. Sa peau fine semblait tellement fragile qu'un coup de vent l'aurait déchirée de part en part, pourtant elle était capable de résister à bien des tempêtes. Il l'avait vu faire. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles douces et rose de la jeune femme en un baisé un peu chaste car immédiatement rompu. Il se rapprocha une seconde fois et Shizune parcouru à son tour la distance les séparant afin que leurs bouches se rencontrent une nouvelle fois.

La lourde porte de bois permettant l'accès à la crypte, faisant aussi office d'infirmerie, s'ouvrit avec fracas laissant place à une dizaine de gardes du palais accompagnant plusieurs blessés. Shizune se releva si vite que Genma ne comprit pas tout de suite se qui était entrain de se passer mais elle était déjà auprès des blessés. Sayuri l'apercevant se dépêcha de la rejoindre.

- Viens vite ! On a besoin de toi. S'essouffla-t-elle à lui dire en gesticulant pour attirer son attention.

La médic-nin suivit son amie sans poser la moindre question jusqu'à un brancard un peu en retrait du reste des nouveaux arrivants. Etendu là, dans un bain de sang, elle reconnu tout de suite le jeune combattant aux cheveux blond. Il paraissait inconscient et au vue de la tache de sang qui s'étendait depuis son ventre, la plaie devait être profonde. La noiraude apposa délicatement ses mains au-dessus du corps, le chakra vert qui en émanait crépita doucement. Au-delà des multiples coupures et contusions, elle repéra la large incision causée par le kunai du commandant de la police. Un organe interne semblait avoir été touché, de plus trop de sang avait coulé pour qu'elle puisse l'opérer immédiatement. Elle releva la tête, rencontrant le regard tourmenté de la fille du Tsushikage.

- Je peux encore le sauver mais il me faut un bloque opératoire et une équipe prête dans les vingt minutes qui viennent. Ensuite je ne pourrai plus rien faire. Expliqua-t-elle de sa voix fluette mais qui ne laissait personne douter de ses capacités.

- Tout de suite Madame ! S'exclama l'un des subordonnées du jeune ninja en courant vers le personnel hospitalier.

- Il me faut aussi une poche de transfusion à installer tout de suite. Ordonna-t-elle à un autre combattant qui détala à son tour.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'il va s'en sortir ? Demanda tristement la jeune femme qui n'avait pas quitté des yeux le corps inerte depuis le début de l'examen par la kunochi de Konoha.

- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est une solide constitution. Il devrait s'en remettre sans trop de complications, je l'espère. La réconforta la jeune médic-nin en se relevant pour poser une main apaisante sur l'épaule de sa vis-à-vis.

Genma avait suivi à distance les deux femmes et se retrouvait à présent devant le corps presque sans vie de son fidèle second en ces terres inconnues et plus ou moins hostiles.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Il a affronté le chef de la police à lui tout seul. Répondit vivement l'un des garde du palais encore présent.

- Cet adversaire était trop fort pour lui. Rukon Tizera n'est pas un être humain comme les autres. Rajouta un autre militaire.

- Qu'entendez-vous par là ? Interrogea à nouveau le shinobi de Konoha.

- Ils se battaient et tout à coup l'adversaire à invoqué quelque chose et ses yeux sont devenu vert fluo. Ensuite, sa vitesse s'est considérablement développée à tel point que Satoru n'avait plus le choix que de se protéger à l'aide de ses kunais. Du moins jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux ne cède sous la pression. Expliqua le premier homme.

- Même qu'on s'est tous arrêter de combattre quand il y a eu cette étrange métamorphose. Il a ensuite dégainer deux lames bien singulières qui ressemblaient fortement à des kunais gravés d'une multitude d'arabesques vertes qui brillaient comme ses yeux. Vous auriez du le voir, on avait l'impression qu'il dansait avec ses armes. Rajouta le second.

- Qui à dégainer ses kunais ? Satoru ? Demanda Genma.

- Non, Rukon Tizera. Moi je vous le dit, ces gars de la côte Nord-est sont tous complètements fous à lier. Ils auraient tous du crever dans l'explosion qui à décimer le clan qui les dirigeaient. Déclara à nouveau le second militaire, emporté par la verve de la colère.

- Vous connaissez ce clan ? Profita de glisser le commandant, trop contant que les hommes présent autour de lui ne viennent d'eux même sur le sujet.

Les gardes ne se firent pas prier pour lui raconter toutes les histoires, plus ou moins véridiques, qui couraient à propos du clan maudit des Azerti, seigneurs des falaises de Miso. De toute évidence, les hommes de cette région n'étaient pas dans le cœur des habitants de la capitale. Le ninja au sempiternel foulard noué sur le sommet de la tête fut tout de même surpris que personne ne fasse le rapprochement entre les yeux au vert luminescent et les membres directs du clan décimé. C'était pourtant la première chose qui avait surgit dans son esprit aiguisé en entendant les témoignages du combat. D'après les renseignements collectés à Konoha dans les archives de l'ANBU, seuls les membres de la branche principale avaient cette capacité à activer ce regard permettant une vision dans la nuit parfaite ainsi qu'un décuplement de la puissance et de la vitesse de frappe. Il nota quand même que pour un chef de la police, peut de gens semblaient réellement au faite de la provenance du dirigeant et encore moins sur le clan auquel il pourrait appartenir. Tous se que les soldats purent lui dire fut qu'il venait de cette fameuse région maritime maudite.

Shizune étant entrain de mettre sur pied le déroulement de l'opération du jeune blessé, Genma profita du temps à disposition pour se rendre dans le palais afin d'avertir le Tsuchikage en personne de la tournure des derniers évènements. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voire l'homme en robe de chambre venir à sa rencontre alors qu'il atteignait le couloir menant aux appartements du leader du pays de la terre.

- Vous tombez bien Genma, j'ai besoin de votre point de vue immédiatement. Rendons nous dans mon bureau. Ordonna l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'assentiment. Il était à chaque fois frappé par l'énergie émanant du dirigeant. Son regard d'acier avait du en faire plier plus d'un et les traits de son visage marqué par les conditions extrêmes régnant dans ce pays ajoutait encore à cette aura imposante. Si Chomei Akinua savait se montrer bon vivant et amenant dans les bals de la court, il se montrait parfaitement intraitable et d'une dureté sans pareil face aux personnes voulant du mal à sa terre bien aimée. Le pays de la terre était né dans le sang et la tradition aurait voulu qu'il y meure mais c'était sans compter sur la volonté de fer de son dirigeant, persuadé qu'Iwa pouvait changer si son peuple le souhaitait vraiment.

Une fois la porte close, les deux hommes se retrouvèrent face à face.

- L'un des gardes est venu me faire son rapport juste avant votre venue. Il m'a explicitement tout raconté. Etes-vous au fait de tout ce qui s'est passé ? Raisonna la voix devenue martiale du Tsuchikage.

- Je le suis. S'exprima clairement le jeune homme.

- Quel est votre avis concernant cette sombre histoire ? Demanda-t-il en dardant son cadet de ses yeux au bleu d'une dureté sans pareil.

- Je crois que nous avons affaire à un sacré morceau, l'un des rescapé du clan Azerti et pas des moindres. J'avancerais même qu'il s'agit de l'un des membres de la famille principale mais je dois encore vérifier quelques informations. Présenta-t-il, une main restée en suspend durant son explication.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Les yeux vert fluo peuvent-ils être invoqués par d'autres personnes que celles issues de la branche principale ? Demanda-t-il immédiatement.

- Non, cela ne se peut. C'est un dont héréditaire que seul le chef du clan pouvait léguer à sa descendance et encore, tous ses enfants n'en étaient pas pourvu à la naissance. Généralement, il se transmettait aux descendants mâles uniquement mais on a entendu dire que certaines femmes en avaient aussi héritées par le passé. Répondit rapidement le leader du pays de la terre.

- Alors l'idée que tous les membres du clan Azerti n'aient pas périt durant l'attaque mené par le commando du pays du feu durant la dernière guerre se confirmerait. Murmura Genma.

- Bon sang ! Cracha rageusement l'autre homme. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

Tous s'expliquait, les meurtres au pays de la terre ou du moins ceux ou le chakra vert avait été identifié, la disparition soudaine de Kurenai il y a quelques années, puis celle de Kakashi. Tout était lié mais il fallait voir encore plus loin. Si le peuple apprenait la réapparition de l'un des descendants du « démon des falaises », Saburo Azerti, ce serait toute une part des conservateurs ainsi que des mélancoliques de l'époque guerrière du dernier Tsuchikage qui se joindrait à lui. Peut-être même qu'ils tenteraient d'en faire leur cheval de bataille afin de renverser l'actuel dirigeant. Cette prise de conscience était infernale pour le jeune homme.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce qu'une révélation au grand jour pourrait causée ? Lança-t-il à Chomei.

- Oui et je crois même que cela à déjà été fait ou du mois parmi certains membres de la cour ou anciens chefs de clans. Plus j'y pense et plus je crois que les soulèvements de l'été passé sont liés à lui, tout comme cette organisation secrète qui se prétend être le sang de la terre. Déclara l'homme au visage buriné.

- Une question me taraude cependant. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit parvenu jusque au poste de chef de la police sans que personne ne se doute de rien ? Interrogea le shinobi en fronçant les sourcils.

- Le dernier Tsuchikage avait mis en place un homme qui était de mes connaissances quelque temps avant sa mort. Quand j'ai du reprendre les rênes du pays, ma priorité était de faire taire toutes les fractions extrémistes qui souhaitaient que nous reprenions la guerre contre le pays du feu. A l'époque, nous n'étions de loin pas en état de mener une guerre pareil et je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre d'attirer les foudres des pays voisins. Mon ami avait réussi à s'entourer de jeunes hommes aux convictions solides et stables qui surent faire de leur mieux pour étouffer la révolte dans l'œuf. Malheureusement, cet ancien chef de la police était rongé d'une maladie incurable qui devait l'emporter quelques années plus tard. Peu de temps avant qu'il disparaisse, il me fit part de son point de vue quand au choix de son futur remplaçant. Il me signala un jeune homme un peu étrange mais d'une fidélité sans faille et qui s'était montré d'une rigueur exemplaire durant la chasse aux fractions réfractaires. A l'époque, je ne me doutais pas qu'il était l'un des membres du pire des clans que notre nation ait connu. Fini dans un murmure le leader du pays de la terre.

Un silence lourd et mélancolique régna durant quelques instants. Le Tsuchikage regrettait amèrement cette trahison, pourtant qu'aurait-il pu faire. Rien ne laissait transparaître que sous les airs froids et distants de l'étrange dirigeant de la police se cachait l'un des descendants du plus sanguinaire des ninjas que le pays de la terre ait porté en son sein. Rukon Tizera n'avait jamais fait un faux pas devant lui et maintenant il se livrait au grand jour avec toute la félonie dont il avait pu faire preuve au court des années de service passées. L'homme au visage marqué par le temps frappa du point sur le bureau, emporté par la colère de s'être fait piégé de la sorte.

- Nous devons réagir au plus vite. Grogna-t-il en fixant ses deux orbes d'acier dans celles ambrées de son jeune conseillé.

- Certes ! Il nous faut mettre un plan d'action sur pied de toute urgence. Répondit ce dernier.

* * *

Un vent glacé fit trembler les vitres de la chambre d'hôpital. La nuit était secouée par le souffle froid et âpre descendu des montagnes du pays de la terre. Il se glissait partout, s'insinuant entre les gongs des portes, sifflant sous les jointures des fenêtres et faisant frissonner jusqu'à Sakura qui déambulait dans les couloirs du grand hôpital de Konoha. Les veilleuses donnaient un petit air surnaturel au long corridor plongé dans le silence d'une heure déjà plus qu'avancé de la nuit. La jeune médic-nin marchait d'un pas las et fatigué, jetant un œil dans chaque chambre afin de s'assurer que touts les patients présents dorment d'un sommeil le plus agréable possible. Gentiment, elle continua son bonhomme de chemin jusqu'à se qu'elle se retrouve devant une unique porte qui marquait la fin de l'allée. Avec une délicatesse presque surprenante, elle poussa la porte sans la faire grincé le moins du monde et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle lui serra le cœur. Recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, une ombre terriblement amaigrie tremblotait par intermittence. La jeune femme vit les yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil du jeune malade s'abaisser à plusieurs reprises mais à chaque fois il les rouvrait dans un sursaut de conscience. Le silence de la pièce n'était perturbé que par les stridulations causées par la respiration défaillante de leur propriétaire. Lente et laborieuse, elle lui demandait des efforts inhumains, pourtant il refusait de se laisser partir dans les bras de Morphée.

Un léger cliquetis le fit tressaillir. Il se retourna le plus rapidement possible, tremblant encore plus violement qu'au par avant. Un gémissement de crainte franchi douloureusement ses lèvres frémissantes. Sakura avait relâché la poignée de la porte et s'approchait maintenant doucement de lui.

- Razan ! Appela-t-elle de sa voix calme et claire. Razan, c'est moi. Sakura.

- Sa… Sakura… geignit-il.

Lentement elle se laissa glisser à terre afin de se mettre à la hauteur du jeune homme transpirant sous la fièvre.

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas te laisser t'endormir ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'elle posait une main prudente sur le bras de son interlocuteur.

Ce dernier sursauta et une lueur de panique passa dans ses prunelles rouges. Il était terrorisé. La situation était la même depuis trois jours et le retour de Sakura de la maisonnette de pécheur ou se cachait la sœur du jeune malade. Il refusait que qui que se soit l'approche, se montrant parfois violent lors ce que la frayeur le prenait trop rapidement. Cette nuit ne devait pas y faire exception et c'est dans un sursaut de terreur que l'homme repoussa de toutes ses force la jeune soignante. Propulsée par l'élan d'une force à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas. La médic-nin heurta violement la table de nuit de son bras gauche. L'arrête un peu trop aigüe du meuble lui déchira la peau à hauteur du biceps, un peu de sang se mettant à percer au travers de sa chemise blanche. Elle resta avachie contre la petite armoire durant quelque minute, encore sonnée par le choc.

Etrangement ou peut-être était-ce la vue du sang mais toujours est-il que Razan sembla retrouver toute sa raison et surtout se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de faire. Les pupilles rouges se mirent à briller de culpabilité et d'effroi. Avec beaucoup de peine, le jeune homme se traîna jusqu'à la belle kunochi. Encore sonnée par son atterrissage contre le meuble, la rose ne réagit pas tout de suite à la présence du noiraud. Il tendit les deux mains en direction de la blessure qu'il avait lui-même infligé à la demoiselle, puis il ferma les yeux et un faible chakra vert se mit à crépiter. Sakura eu un sursaut et voulu se reculer mais le meuble l'empêchait de bouger. Elle fixa intensément l'Azerti, puis elle porta son regard sur le flux instable de chakra qu'il produisait. En même temps, la blessure sur son bras se mit tout doucement à se refermer. Soudain, le blessé porta l'une de ses mains à sa tête en poussant un gémissement de douleur. La médic-nin réagit immédiatement et apposa à son tour ses mains sur le jeune homme. Son chakra était presque tari par l'effort qu'il avait mené en soignant celle qu'il avait lui-même blessé. Sans perdre une seconde et malgré le choc qu'elle venait d'endurer, la belle se releva tout en passant le bras de Razan autour de ses épaules afin de le ramener dans son lit. Cette fois-ci, il n'opposa aucune résistance car il était au seuil de l'inconscience. Profitant de ce moment de faiblesse, la jeune femme soigna toutes les blessures qui pouvaient encore l'être. Elle prit soins aussi de faire baisser la fièvre et lui injecta un peu de chakra pour qu'il récupère plus vite. Une fois son œuvre terminée elle allait se détourner du lit en poussant un soupire de fierté quand une main maigre et tremblante s'accrocha désespérément à son bras blessé.

- Je voulais pas… Je voulais pas te blesser… Je voulait pas… Sanglota-t-il. S'il te plait, me renvoi pas là bas. Je… Je le ferais plus jamais… Implorait tristement le jeune Azerti, une larme coulant doucement sur son visage trop maigre et à la peau trop pâle.

- C'est rien Razan. Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais.

- Je veux pas retourner là bas. Continuait de répéter le pauvre en tremblant légèrement.

- Chut. Calme-toi. Murmura doucement la jeune femme en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit, gardant la main faible du jeune homme entre les siennes pour le sécurisé.

Très lentement, il sembla se calmer. Sakura préféra rester auprès de lui afin qu'il puisse se détendre et au bout d'une heure, il s'endormit. La rose fut étonnée de voir comme son sommeil était léger. Il semblait constamment prêt à se réveiller, sorte de moyen de se défendre contre le mal que l'on pourrait vouloir lui faire durant son repos. La jeune femme c'était à présent appuyée contre la tête de lit, gardant la main fraiche et osseuse de son protégé entre les sienne. Elle se demanda se qu'il avait enduré durant toutes ces années pour devenir cet être affaibli physiquement et mentalement. Il était une sorte d'animal sauvage qu'un rien pouvait effrayer et l'instant d'après il la soignait comme un médic-nin l'aurait fait alors même qu'il n'avait probablement jamais suivi le moindre enseignement sur la façon de le faire. Razan était une espèce d'énigme à lui tout seul et là elle ne parlait que du cas médical. Psychologiquement, les traitements qu'il avait subis devaient très probablement avoir laissé de graves séquelles mais pour le moment, le seul but qu'elle avait était de le soigner et de l'aider à se sentir enfin en sécurité.

Le soleil commençait à se lever quand Tsunade pénétra sans faire le moindre bruit dans la chambre étrangement calme par rapport aux dernières nuits. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise d'y découvrir sa disciple et le jeune patient endormis tout les deux. Sakura avait probablement glissé dans son sommeil et était allongé en arc de cercle contre la tête de lit à présent, tenant toujours la main du jeune homme qui lui avait fini par se lover contre le ventre de la jeune femme. Avec précaution, elle referma la porte pour ensuite quitter l'imposant bâtiment contenant l'hôpital de Konoha afin de rejoindre son lieu de travail.

Le palais des Hokage était encore silencieux et la blonde ne croisa personne à l'exception des gardes terminant leur service de nuit. Elle pénétra dans son bureau et pris place avec un peu de nostalgie au fond du cœur. Son assistante lui manquait tout de même un peu, elle devait bien le reconnaître. La vie au bureau avait nettement moins de piquant depuis que la jeune femme n'était plus là pour la reprendre quand le travail n'avançait pas suffisamment ou alors qu'elle abusait un peu trop du saké. Elle saisi la première pille de documents se trouvant à portée et entama sa journée de travail en soupirant.

L'air n'avait pas terminé de filtrer entre ses lèvres que la porte du bureau vola pratiquement en éclat, laissant passer un Izumo essoufflé et en sueur. Sans attendre, il présenta un rouleau de papier à sa dirigeante espérant qu'elle se focalise dessus plutôt que sur son entrée fracassante. La sannin le fusilla du regard avant de lui arracher le message des mains. L'écriture en était petite et propre mais la femme aux yeux noisettes ne s'attarda par sur la calligraphie mais bien sur le contenu du courrier. Plus les pupilles en déchiffrait et plus des émotions aussi divers les unes que les autres défilèrent sur son visage à la peau claire. Elle n'avait pas terminé que déjà Jiraya entrait dans le bureau.

- Il paraît que nous avons reçu du courrier ! Déclara-t-il de sa voix grave.

- Hmm. Grogna la blonde tout en finissant d'assimiler les dernières informations contenues dans le rouleau qu'elle tendit ensuite à son ancien co-équipier.

Ce dernier le lit plus rapidement et une fois terminé, il posa un regard interrogatif sur celle qui lui faisait face.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas encore. La situation à tellement changer en l'espace de quelques minutes… Lâcha-t-elle en se retournant pour faire face à Konoha qui s'étendait sous ses yeux.

- Ce message de Genma est sans appel. Nous devons immédiatement mettre des équipes sur pied dans le but d'intercepter ce Rukon Tizera ou devrais-je plutôt dire Azerti. S'ils ont remarqué qu'il ne regagnait pas ses terres comme prévu mais qu'il semblait faire route vers le pays du feu, nous courrons un grand danger. Cet homme est un fou à lier qui par-dessus tout est doté d'une puissance meurtrière presque sans égale dans son pays. Proclama le sannin aux cheveux blancs.

Son amie quand à elle ne silla pas, toujours dans cette posture contemplative devant la fenêtre de son bureau.

- Tu sais, je me demande qu'est-ce qui le pousse le plus à vouloir venir à Konoha. Est-ce la haine pour l'acte que nous avons mené contre sa famille durant la dernière guerre ? Est-ce pour récupérer son petit frère que nous avons arraché à ses griffes ? Est-ce sur ordre de cette organisation secrète ? Où alors est-ce dans le but de retrouver Kurenai et Kakashi ? Questionna lentement la femme.

- Probablement un peu de tout, tu ne crois pas ?

- Possible, pourtant j'ai de la peine à imaginer un être aussi vil faire le mix entre toutes ces causes plus valables les unes que les autres. Il doit probablement avoir une seule et simple raison pour se diriger ainsi dans notre direction et j'ai bien l'intention de l'empêcher de nous le faire découvrir. Izumo ! Cria-t-elle.

- Oui, Hokage-sama ? S'enquit-il d'une voix marquer par la crainte des représailles contre son entrée fracassante.

- Fait convoquer toutes les équipes disponibles en ce moment. Quand à toi Jiraya, prend Shikamaru avec toi et met un plan de chasse sur pied. Il faut aussi que tu prennes en compte la défense de Razan ainsi que celle de Kurenai et Kakashi. Ordonna la Godaïme.

- C'est comme si s'était fait. Répondit l'ermite des grenouilles en faisant demi-tour pour regagner son bureau.

* * *

Le tissu glissait entre les mains blanche et féminine qui le palpaient. De temps à autre il s'étirait pour revenir en place, signe de son élasticité. Pendant quelques seconde les doigts cessèrent de jouer avec l'étoffe mais se fut de courte durée. Le bleu extrêmement sombre qui le colorait en était hypnotisant par la profondeur qu'il dégageait. Soyeux et agréable au toucher, c'était sans aucun doute un morceau de qualité. De temps à autre la peau rencontrait les fraiches coutures de teinte pratiquement identique qu'elle venait de terminer.

Kurenai contemplait les vagues dansant sur la mer agitée par l'hiver. Le soleil ne tarderait pas à atteindre l'horizon, embrasant les nuages aussi sombre que les masses d'eau salée se jetant sur le rivage un peu en contrebas de la petite maison de pêcheur qu'elle occupait depuis presque dix jours. La douce chaleur provenant de la cheminée du salon la réchauffait alors que sur le tapis moelleux jouait son fils, babillant joyeusement sous le regard affectueux de sa mère. Le petit garçon avait les yeux sombres de son père ou déjà une note d'intelligence et de malice brillait quand il regardait sa mère. Depuis quelques jours, il se tenait fièrement assis sans plus avoir besoin d'aide sous le regard attendri de celle qui l'avait porté en elle durant neuf mois. Ce petit homme deviendrait un jour aussi fort que son père, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Avant sa naissance, elle avait redouté que le simple fait de poser son regard sur Inoshi lui rappel son mari. Elle devait reconnaître maintenant qu'effectivement il le lui rappelait mais pas d'une manière douloureuse ou mélancolique. Elle se sentait fière et se disait que là où il était, Asuma devait aussi l'être.

L'une des buches s'effondra dans un craquement sonore, la tirant quelque peut de ses pensées. Elle se releva en fourrant le morceau de tissus dans l'une de ses poches de pantalons, puis dans un geste souple elle se pencha vers le bébé pour le soulever de terre. Les blessures qui lui avaient été infligées lors de la traversée du fleuve ne la tiraillaient pratiquement plus. Elle pouvait donc effectuer pratiquement tous les mouvements sans souffrir. Elle grimpa les marches d'escalier en bois pour se retrouver dans le couloir menant à la chambre du troisième habitant de cette demeure. La porte était entre ouverte et elle n'eu qu'à la pousser d'un simple geste du bras.

Allongé sur le lit, regardant par la fenêtre, Kakashi lui tournait la tête et l'empêchait donc de voir son visage et l'expression qui s'y dessinait. Etonnamment, il ne fit aucun mouvement pour se retourner dans sa direction ou pour lui montrer qu'il l'avait entendu venir. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils tout en faisant le tour du lit. De plus en plus souvent, elle surprenait le blessé prostré le regard dans le vide. Certaine nuit, elle se réveillait en sursaut sous les cris douloureux du jeune homme à la chevelure d'argent. Quand elle arrivait dans la chambre, il était souvent en état de choc, recroquevillé dans son lit ou parfois à même le sol ou il chutait sans avoir suffisamment de force pour pouvoir se relever. L'état psychologique du fils du croc-blanc de Konoha la préoccupait de plus en plus et malheureusement, elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit, son fils toujours dans ses bras qui observait avec attention l'homme allongé devant lui. De sa main libre elle effleura celle inerte du jeune shinobi. Ce derniers eu un mouvement de recul en même temps qu'il semblait prendre conscience de la présence des deux personnes qui le regardaient. Son œil noir contempla un certain temps la femme, puis il reporta son regard sur le petit garçon qui se remettait doucement à babiller. Kurenai déposa l'enfant à coté du ninja un peu mal à l'aise. Innocemment, l'enfant agrippa la grande main sèche et un peu rappeuse du combattant pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Sa mère allait intervenir mais elle se ravisa en voyant les rides aux coins des yeux de l'argenté se tendre en un sourire caché par le masque élimé et déchiqueté qu'il portait toujours depuis sa libération. Elle observa attendrie la suite du petit manège entre l'enfant et l'homme. Kakashi caressait de sa seconde main les cheveux soyeux du petit garçon qui continuait de jouer avec les doigts de l'autre main. Le bébé poussait parfois des petits cris de joie alors que le blessé riait doucement derrière son masque.

A force de jouer, le bambin commençait à être fatigué et ses petites mains ne tardèrent pas à frotter un peu maladroitement ses yeux. Kurenai sourit et glissa ses bras au tour de lui pour le soulever et l'emmener dormir dans sa chambre quand il se mit à pleurer à chaude l'arme. L'enfant se penchant dans la direction de l'homme alité. Intriguée par la réaction qui adviendrait, elle reposa le bébé dans le creux du bras droit de l'argenté. Un peu gauchement, ce dernier referma tendrement son étreinte autour du petit, le poussant doucement contre sa poitrine pour qu'il s'appuie dessus. Le petit garçon ne rechigna pas et lentement ses pupilles commencèrent à tomber toutes seules. La maman sourit d'abords avec amusement de la situation mais il se produisit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait en aucun cas pu prévoir. Une larme étincelante et limpide coula doucement de l'œil gauche du shinobi. Elle le vit passer sa main furtivement devant son œil pour cacher son état, cependant elle avait eu le temps de fixer la goutte d'eau salée ainsi que le chemin qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle.

Elle fit le tour du lit pour s'asseoir du coté gauche de l'homme. Elle se hissa sur le lit de manière à être allongée à ses cotés, puis elle posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule du blessé. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que la voix crave et enrouée du ninja du pays du feu résonne dans un murmure.

- Est-ce que j'aurais fait un bon père ? Demanda-t-il avec une pointe de tristesse faisant trembler sa voix.

- Probablement… mais il n'est pas trop tard pour en parler à l'imparfait. Répondit-elle en souriant légèrement.

Lentement, elle le vit tourner la tête et la fixer de son regard d'onyx. Tant de chose défilèrent dans cette sphère au noir trop profond pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Il lui sembla que toute la misère du monde avait un jour ou l'autre défilé sous cet œil. Tant de tristesse et de mélancolie pour si peu de joie et d'espoir. Elle passa son bras autour des épaules du jeune homme et l'attira contre elle en prenant soin de ne pas effleurer les plaies qui le faisaient encore souffrir. L'argenté enfoui son visage dans le coup de la belle aux splendides cheveux noirs et après un certains temps, elle entendit un léger sanglot passer la barrière de ses lèvres cachées.

- Je ne voulais pas de cette vie, tu sais… J'aurais tellement voulu être comme tout le monde. Souffla-t-il en hoquetant. J'étais peut-être le plus talentueux de ma génération mais à quel prix. Termina-t-il dans un nouveau sanglot.

Kurenai savait très bien se qu'il entendait par prix. Ses anciens équipiers, son père ou encore son maître et lui au bout du compte avaient payé le prix fort. Elle resserra un peu son étreinte tout en laissant sa seconde main effleurer le visage du jeune homme. Les doigts de fée glissèrent sur l'interstice à hauteur de la bouche. Kakashi sursauta un peu et puis la femme glissa son poing dans sa poche pour en ressortir le nouveau masque qu'elle lui avait confectionné. Délicatement, elle lui glissa le morceau de tissu entre les doigts. L'homme continua de cacher son visage en larme tout contre elle. Il resserra une main tremblante sur le masque bleu sombre mais ne releva pas la tête pour remercier la kunochi. Cette dernière le savait parcouru par des émotions qu'il n'était de loin pas habitué à laisser transparaître de la sorte. Elle se releva avec précaution, récupéra son fils et quitta la chambre pour laisser un peu d'intimité au jeune homme afin qu'il puisse finir de verser les larmes qui devaient sortir ainsi que changer de masque tranquillement.

Inoshi une fois dans son berceau, elle hésita à retourner vers l'argenté. Toute fois, elle n'eu pas à réfléchir trop longtemps. Du bruit provenant de la salle de bain commune à tout l'étage attira l'attention de la jeune mère. Silencieusement, elle se glissa avec prudence dans cette direction. Le clapotement sec de l'eau coulant sur le sol raisonnait vaguement derrière la porte. Elle allait poser son oreille contre le battant quand raisonnèrent avec fracas des bruits de chute. Immédiatement, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et pénétra dans la salle d'eau.

Le corps pâle et recouvert de cicatrices qui gisait à même le sol plat de la salle de bain, sous l'eau tiède provenant de la douche, ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une seule personne. Il n'était pas inconscient, juste allongé sous l'eau, un peut de sang coulant d'une ou l'autre blessure qui s'étaient rouvertes sous le choc de la chute. Le masque cachant encore son visage était toujours celui qu'il portait de puis sa fuite de l'île noire. Dans sa main, les phalanges presque blanche tant il les serrait, se trouvait le nouveau morceau d'étoffe confectionné par sa sauveteuse.

La jeune femme s'approcha, tout en le détaillant. Il avait gardé son boxer, probablement qu'il était tombé avant de pouvoir le retirer. Le bas du pyjama qu'elle lui avait acheté au village le plus proche traînait un peu à l'écart du jet de l'eau. Ses cheveux gris prenaient une teinte plus sombre maintenant qu'ils étaient gorgés d'eau, collant à ses joues creuses. Lentement et maladroitement, elle le vit tenter de se relever, glisser, puis retomber durement sur les catelles. Un soupir douloureux lui échappa alors qu'il se recroquevillait sur lui-même au fond de la douche.

Sans attendre elle rentra à son tour sous l'eau, entièrement vêtue. Le pantalon de ninja s'emplit d'eau immédiatement alors que sa chemise bleu marine épousait la moindre forme de son corps sous le poids du liquide transparent. Ses cheveux se plaquèrent contre son visage pâle et légèrement triangulaire alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de l'homme. Kakashi eu un sursaut quand la main féminine se posa contre son épaule mais avec toute la douceur possible, elle l'aida à se relever. Elle passa l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules à elle, ensuite elle le suivi dans son mouvement des jambes pour se remettre sur pied. Il vacillait, tremblant un peu mais s'appuyant tout de même lourdement sur elle. Il s'adossa contre le mur blanc, elle faisant un peu pression sur son corps pour qu'il ne glisse ni ne tombe à nouveau.

- Pourquoi ? Murmura-t-elle simplement.

- Je voulais… Je voulais me laver avant de le mettre. Déclara-t-il en baissant le regard.

Kurenai sourit à cette réponse, elle savait très bien qu'il supportait très mal qu'elle ait du le nettoyer à plusieurs reprises pour la simple raison qu'il était trop faible pour le faire lui-même. Avec beaucoup de tendresse, elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'obligea à la fixer. S'en suivi un long face à face, le rouge contre le noir, le gris contre l'onyx, les contacts de leur peau respective contre celle de l'autre sous les mains douces de la kunochi. L'homme posa légèrement ses doigts tremblants et mal assurés sur les hanches de la belle. Un frisson la secoua, l'eau n'était pas assez chaude. Elle tourna le robinet pour en augmenter la chaleur, lui suivant de son regard tous ses faits et gestes. Quand elle releva le visage pour retrouver le contact de la pupille d'onyx, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir le Sharingan la contemplant ainsi que l'autre œil. Le ninja se laissa perdre pied dans le pourpre des orbites s'offrant à lui. Kurenai remarqua la pression de l'une des mains fatiguée du combattant quitter ses hanches pour venir recouvrir sa propre main sur le visage caché du jeune homme.

Elle éprouva de l'appréhension qui fut très vite rattrapée par de la curiosité quand elle sentit qu'il guidait ses doigts fins sous le morceau de tissus usé et taché par le sang. Mais juste avant qu'elle ne tire de son propre chef sur les restes du masque, il approcha ses lèvres de celles de la belle. L'eau coulait toujours sur leur corps trempé, faisant briller les blessures de l'un et mettant en valeur l'autre par ses habits gorgés d'eau. Le temps resta comme suspendu, les secondes s'étirant de plus en plus lentement et puis elles se rencontrèrent, leurs lèvres. Se fut un simple effleurement et le jeune homme se recula aussi vite qu'il s'était avancé. Kurenai le fixa intensément sentant des couleurs et une foule d'émotion lui monter à la tête mais elle balaya tout d'un coup. Kakashi semblait sur le point d'éclater, elle vit une lueur de crainte profondément encrée au tréfonds de ses yeux. Il avait peur de se qu'il venait d'accomplir de lui-même, poussé par ses sentiments. Il détourna le regard, souhaitant disparaître au plus vite pour ne pas avoir à assumer se qu'il venait de faire. Il se sentait en colère, en colère d'avoir cédé à ses pulsions et dévoilant par la même occasion tant de faiblesse à celle qui lui faisait face. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sorti de sa bouche. Elle venait de l'embrasser à son tour. Appuyant délicatement ses lèvres légèrement charnues contre les siennes, elle sentit au bout de quelques secondes que le jeune homme répondait à son baiser.

Il lui reprit les doigts mais elle le sentit de moins en moins sur de lui, presque apeuré.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de tout me dévoiler. Souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

- Non… Je veux que tu saches qui je suis… vraiment. Murmura-t-il en appuyant légèrement sur la main de la jeune femme, le tissu se mettant lentement à glisser sur la peau dégoulinante.

Ils retinrent leur respiration alors que le masque commençait de dévoiler la bouche de son porteur, lui par appréhension, elle par éblouissement.

Les traits étaient nets, coupés au couteau mais conservant une finesse qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé. La fatigue et la souffrance des derniers évènements avaient marqué son visage. Ses joues légèrement creuse donnaient du relief à l'ensemble. Mais le plus attirant était ces deux billes vaironnes qui la contemplaient fiévreusement, déchirées entre le regret et l'envie. Il baissa à nouveau les yeux alors qu'elle arrivait à hauteur de la bouche avec le masque. L'arête du nez était parfaitement droite et le bout couronné d'un léger méplat. Kurenai comprit dans un certain sens pourquoi il cachait son visage sous se masque. Il était vraiment beau et probablement que les femmes qui lui trouvait déjà un charme fou, et ce bien malgré lui, seraient sens cesse à ses trousses. Mais elle se rendit aussi compte de quelque chose de bien plus profond et réel. Le masque n'était pas qu'une manière de garder un air énigmatique, il était aussi une protection contre les émotions ou toutes réactions qui pouvaient se lire sur cette partie de son corps. Le retirer n'était pas qu'une question d'enlever un morceau de tissus mais bien de se dévoiler tel qu'il était, sans armure ni défense, à la merci de la belle au regard couleur de sang qui lui faisait face.

La cicatrice qui lui avait permit d'accueillir le sharingan descendait un peu au dessous de la limite tracée par le morceau de tissu, marquant le haut de sa joue. Les doigts de la jeune femme s'arrêtèrent un instant dans leur découverte du visage si énigmatique du ninja pour remonter vers cette ancienne plaie et s'y arrêter un instant, retraçant la ligne avec douceur et légèreté.

- Est-ce que ça te fait encore mal ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Cette douleur ne réside plus que dans mon cœur et dans mon âme…

- Elle est dans un état encore bien plus grave. Souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi donc ? Interrogea le jeune homme qui ne comprenait vraiment pas ou elle voulait en venir.

- Ton âme… Murmura-t-elle tout en reprenant le masque entre ses mains.

Elle tira un petit coup sec et enfin le visage lui apparu dans sa totalité. La bouche était attirante, les lèvres fines et mince étaient légèrement étirées parce qu'il les pinçait sous la gêne. Kakashi était un bel homme, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Son visage était un gracieux mélange entre les traits nets, anguleux, et la finesse de ces derniers. La cicatrice barrant son œil gauche était presque un atout qui ajoutait une pare de mystère à son regard mélancolique. Au premier coup d'œil, elle pouvait voir tout le malaise qui l'habitait ainsi que toutes les émotions qu'il tentait de garder en lui mais en vain. Elle le sentait incroyablement tendu et sur le qui-vive.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur à ce point ? Lui demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je… Moi… C'est moi qui me fais peur. Bafouilla-t-il maladroitement. J'ai peur de se que j'ai l'aire, de se que je dois t'évoquer. Je ne veux pas que tu me prennes pour quelqu'un que je ne suis pas. Je…

- Chut ! Souffla-t-elle en lui posant son indexe sur ses lèvres. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas l'habitude de te dévoiler de la sorte et que cela semble si violent que tu en trembles depuis que je t'ai aidé à te relever. Je sais que je viens d'avoir droit à quelque chose qui n'as pas de prix, voir ton visage et ton cœur de la sorte, et je souhaite vraiment que tu saches que je me sens extrêmement honorée que tu m'ais donné ce privilège. Termina-telle de prononcer en frôlant délicatement les lèvres du jeune homme qu'elle pouvait embraser pour la première fois sans rien pour les recouvrir.

Tendrement elle laissa glisser ces mains autour du coup du shinobi et ce dernier entoura la taille de la jeune femme avec ses bras pour la rapprocher un peu plus de lui. Ils rompirent le baiser qui avait été simple et tendre, lui nicha son visage au creux du cou de sa belle qui caressa affectueusement quelques mèches grises et soyeuses de ses longs doigts. Il gémit doucement quand elle effleura par mégarde une plaie au sommet de son dos. Kakashi aurait voulu rester ainsi jusqu'à la fin du monde, dans cette étreinte délicate et rassurante mais malheureusement son propre corps devait le trahir quand une quinte de toux vint lui arracher les poumons et une plainte douloureuse. Son corps était mis à rude épreuve quand se genre de crise le prenait et s'est totalement épuisé qu'il s'évanoui dans les bras de la belle au regard vermeil. Kurenai le serra fort dans ses bras luisant sous l'eau chaude qui continuait de couler sur leurs deux corps. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se décida enfin à sortir de la douche et à ramener l'argenté à son lit pour qu'il continue de s'y reposer. Après l'avoir sécher et changer, elle rabattit les épaisses couvertures sur le corps marqués de cicatrices et termina par déposer ses lèvres légèrement rouge sur le front du jeune homme inconscient avant de quitter la chambre.


	22. Chapter 22 : Poursuite et étreinte

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : Poursuite et treinte**

La Lune était encore basse sur l'horizon mais déjà elle se réfléchissait sur la neige fraiche tombée les jours précédents. Le ciel étoilé et complètement dénudé du moindre voile ou halo nuageux annonçait une nuit particulièrement froide pour la petite équipe de ninja qui progressait en silence dans le grand cirque blanc. Le manteau neigeux crissait sous leurs pieds et Sakura s'amusait à faire des formes avec les nuages provenant de sa respiration tout en gardant un œil sur la contrée qu'ils étaient chargés de ratisser à la recherche du seigneur Azerti en fuite. L'ordre était parvenu dans la journée et le départ avait été immédiat. Yamato était le capitaine et la composition du reste de l'équipe était la même que pour le sauvetage à Miso. Kiba marchait en tête avec Akamaru, humant l'air en quête de la moindre petite odeur capable de lui révéler la présence hostile. Venait ensuite Sai, puis Sakura et pour finir l'homme aux jutsus mokuton.

La rose était pensive. Cette affaire avec le pays de la terre prenait une envergure qui ne lui plaisait pas, surtout depuis qu'elle avait appris que non seulement il restait un héritier de la folie Azerti sans compter les deux qu'elle connaissait déjà mais en plus il faisait route vers le pays du feu. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'en avait pas après le pays cette fois mais bel et bien après des personnes particulières. Kakashi ? Kurenai ? Razan ? Ou encore le commando qui avait exécuté sa famille ? Toutes ces personnes étaient en réel danger et sa mission était d'empêcher coût que coût qu'il puisse s'approcher de l'une d'elles. Ils étaient près de trente équipes à sillonner tous les chemins possibles, ils finiraient bien par l'intercepter.

Yamato contemplait le paysage quand un mouvement furtif attira son attention de l'autre coté de la plaine, un peu en contrebas de sa position. Il siffla une note entre ses dents et tout le reste de l'équipe s'immobilisa, le regard dans la même direction que leur leader. Il fronça les sourcils pour mieux voir. Sai invoqua un oiseau d'encre qui s'envola immédiatement en reconnaissance. L'attente ne dura que quelques secondes, pourtant il leur sembla qu'il avait passé de longues minutes avant que Sai n'identifie les deux formes qui se déplaçaient rapidement.

- Il s'agit de deux cavaliers. Murmura-t-il.

- Que vois-tu d'autre ? Interrogea Yamato.

- C'est un homme et une femme. Ils sont blessés tous les deux mais ça ne semble pas être grave. Ils ne portent aucun insigne d'appartenance à un village.

- Pourtant je sens un chakra digne de combattant jônin émané d'eux. Fit remarquer Sakura.

- Je vais m'approcher un peu plus. Déclara le jeune homme tout en se concentrant à nouveau.

Kiba soupira. Le vent n'était pas en leur faveur sinon il les aurait déjà repérer depuis un bon moment.

- Ce sont Shizune et Genma ! S'exclama le noiraud en se redressant. Ils semblent suivre une piste.

- Rejoignons-les ! Encourage Sakura.

- Prenez garde ! Nous ne savons pas ou se trouve l'ennemi et il peu très bien se servir d'eux pour nous tendre un piège. Mis en garde le plus vieux.

Les trois jeunes gens inclinèrent la tête en signe de compréhension puis s'élancèrent dans la direction empruntée par les deux cavaliers. Ces derniers ne progressaient pas à une vitesse extrêmement rapide, signe que leurs montures n'étaient plus d'une grande fraicheur. L'équipe eu tôt fait de les rattraper pour la plus grande joie de Shizune qui commençait à se faire beaucoup de souci pour son équipier donnant des signes de fatigue plus que préoccupant. La plaie qu'elle avait soignée à la jambe du jeune homme le soir de la fuite du chef de la police semblait le faire souffrir plus que de raison.

- Où se dirige-t-il ? Cria Yamato en se portant à la hauteur de la jeune assistante de l'Hokage.

- S'est franchement incompréhensible. Il filait droit sur Konoha depuis le début de la poursuite et à partir de cet après midi, il tend de plus en plus sa course de manière à éviter la ville et se dirige vers le sud du pays du feu. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa logique. Se plaignit la noiraude.

Le capitaine de l'équipe sembla surpris par la déclaration de la jeune femme tout comme les autres membres l'accompagnant. Genma jeta un regard fiévreux à sa compagne puis à son homologue manipulateur de bois mais tous deux semblaient eux aussi ne pas saisir.

Sakura de son coté fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant que Sai ne lui demande à quoi elle pensait. Trop occupée à réfléchir, elle ne lui prêta pas attention. Bon sang ! Elle venait d'avoir un doute horrible. Et si… ? Non c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Et pourtant l'incertitude se mit à l'assaillir.

- Shizune ! Peux-tu nous montrer sur une carte la nature du changement de direction de l'Azerti ? Demanda la rose.

- Heu, oui bien entendu. Répondit la concernée en sortant un plan du pays du feu de l'une des fontes de sa selle. Il a commencé de faire une courbe de contournement de la ville en début d'après-midi et actuellement elle se tend de plus en plus en direction de la mer au sud.

- Et Merde ! Jura la médic-nin.

- Que se passe-t-il Sakura ? Interrogea le commandant de l'ANBU.

- Il se passe qu'il est entrain de parfaitement se diriger sur la cache ou se trouve Kakashi et Kurenai. De plus, Razan a été évacué lui aussi dans cette direction cet après-midi même. C'est à ne rien y comprendre.

- Voyons, il est possible qu'une taupe ait agit pour son compte. Avança Kiba.

- Alors cette taupe est soit l'Hokage en personne, soit Jiraya ou moi car nous étions les seuls au courant de cette évacuation. Jiraya s'en est chargé personnellement. Certifia la jeune femme au regard d'émeraude.

- Sakura a raison. Il ne peu s'agir d'une taupe. Lâcha Yamato en se frottant le menton, signe d'une réflexion intense. Il doit forcément y avoir une autre explication.

- Pourquoi pas un sceau lui permettant de suivre son frère où qu'il aille ? questionna Sai.

- Je ne crois pas. Je l'aurais vu quand je l'ai soigné. Répondit Sakura.

- De toute manière, nous devons absolument en référer à l'Hokage ainsi que faire prévenir Kurenai. C'est notre dernière chance pour qu'ils ne soient pas pris par surprise. Ordonna Genma en stoppant son cheval et commençant une série de mudra bien précis.

- Que fait-il ? Ce n'est pas le moment de s'arrêter. Ronchonna le maître chien.

- Il va se téléporter dans le bureau de l'Hokage. Expliqua simplement l'assistante.

- Quoi ? Mais nous sommes beaucoup trop loin du village pour que ça marche ! S'exclama le brun.

- Laisse-le faire. Il n'est pas commandant de l'ANBU pour rien. Siffla d'énervement la rose.

Après une nouvelle série de signe, l'homme au foulard disparu dans un nuage mauve parsemé de quelques feuilles d'arbre de la même teinte laissant derrière lui l'équipe de Yamato ébahie ainsi que sa compagne, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

* * *

Le calme et le silence régnait dans la petite maison. Le roulis des vagues raisonnait dans le lointain, berçant les habitants de la demeure au plus profond de leurs rêves. Une seule personne semblait ne pas réussir à trouver le sommeil à cette heure déjà forte avancée de la nuit, Kakashi. Il fixait le plafond de sa chambre depuis de longues heures déjà et à chaque fois qu'il se sentait partir dans les bras de Morphée, il pensait à une nouvelle chose qui occupait son esprit et l'empêchait de s'endormir. Agacé par cette insomnie, il se résolu à quitter sa chambre pour aller casser la croûte à l'étage inférieur. Généralement cette solution fonctionnait bien à Konoha alors probablement qu'il en serait de même ici.

Doucement, il se laissa basculer sur le coté puis se redressa en position assise. L'enchaînement lui arracha quelques grimaces et un douloureux soupir. Malgré que son état évoluait en s'améliorant, il était encore loin d'être en plaine forme. Se lever tout seul ne lui était possible que depuis la veille et c'était en passant sous silence à Kurenai la douleur infâme que lui procuraient ses cotes brisées. Bien que son dos l'élance encore suffisamment pour qu'il renonce à s'appuyer contre quoi que ce soit, les cotes étaient la partie de son corps qui le faisait le plus endurer le martyr. Respirer était un challenge en soit alors je vous laisse imaginer se que signifiait devoir se lever pour le shinobi à la chevelure d'argent.

Délicatement, il ouvrit la porte et boitilla avec la plus grande discrétion possible tout en prenant appuis de ses mains contre les murs jusqu'à l'escalier de bois menant au rez-de-chaussée. Avec lenteur, il attaqua la descente des quelques marches. Cet exercice lui tiraillait affreusement les plaies présentes sur le bas de son corps ainsi que la partie du dos se trouvant sollicitée par l'effort. Ce fut dans un râle à peine étouffé qu'il réussi à atteindre le sol du salon – salle à manger – cuisine. Reprenant son souffle, il posa un regard empli d'intérêt sur la pièce et tous se qui s'y trouvait. Bien entendu qu'il s'agissait de sa première tentative de descente des escaliers et il allait sans dire que si Kurenai l'avait surpris, il en aurait probablement pris pour son grade et son statut de blessé grave mais que voulez-vous. Kakashi ne supportait pas l'inaction et encore moins de garder le lit. Tsunade en personne aurait pu en témoigner, Le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha savait faire la part des choses mais il était plutôt de nature à se négliger question santé ou tout du moins à toujours pousser sur ses propres limites un peu trop loin.

Lentement, il avança en direction de la cuisine et de l'éventuelle nourriture qu'il pourrait y découvrir. Un léger soupire le fit sursauter avant qu'il ne se morde la lèvre à cause de sa maladresse. Comment avait-il pu oublier que la jeune femme qui le soignait depuis plusieurs jours et qui l'avait également arraché au griffes du seigneur Azerti dormait sur le canapé du salon ? Il tourna lentement la tête, priant pour qu'il ne l'ait pas éveillé durant sa descente pour le moins bruyante en comparaison de l'ouïe d'une kunochi du niveau de la belle noiraude. Elle avait décidé de laisser sa propre chambre à son petit frère arrivé en fin de journée. Kakashi n'avait pas vu le jeune homme à qui il devait probablement aussi la vie pour les premiers soins qu'il lui avait administré sur l'île Noire mais il se morigéna intérieurement de cet oubli de sa part. Discrètement ou du moins le plus silencieusement possible, il se rapprocha du lit de fortune de la jeune femme. Heureusement, elle semblait toujours dormir. Le jeune ninja s'attarda un instant sur son visage calme et serein. Elle était vraiment magnifique jusque dans son sommeil. Pour la première fois depuis sa tentative de douche ratée et les premiers baisés échangés avec celle qui se trouvait sous ses yeux, il se permit de la couvrir du regard sans baisser se dernier.

Il avait beaucoup réfléchi sur ce lit de convalescent qu'il occupait depuis plusieurs semaines. Les gestes qu'ils avaient échangé sous la douche, le fait qu'il se soit ainsi dévoilé alors que la dernière personne qui avait eu cet honneur avait du patienté près de dix ans avant de pouvoir le contempler sous son vrai jours, sans masque ni rien pour le protéger de ses propres émotions. Toutes ces choses qui faisaient que lui-même ne se reconnaissait plus vraiment dans cet homme qu'il était devenu au fil du temps. Au fond, peut-être que cette convalescence avait un peu de bon. Elle lui donnait du temps pour réfléchir à se qu'il était devenu, parfois bien malgré lui. L'argenté s'était surpris à découvrir des émotions ou des envies qu'il croyait avoir fait disparaître pour toujours de son existence, au fil des nombreux coups durs qui avaient émaillé sa destinée de ninja. L'amour, car il avait bien du se résoudre à admettre qu'il s'agissait de cela, était probablement celle qu'il avait le plus durement réprimé au fil du temps. Il avait perdu beaucoup trop de personne qui lui était chère pour se permettre de revivre ça. Sa mère qu'il n'avait pas connu, son père partit trop tôt, puis ses équipiers, frère et sœur de combat et pour finir son propre sensei, le père et le grand frère de substitution qu'il n'aurait jamais. Après la mort des quatre derniers, il avait simplement fait le serrement que plus rien ne le blesserait à nouveau au point de désirer la mort.

Cette technique avait fonctionnée un certain temps. Le travail et les entraînements étaient devenu sa seul et unique raison de vivre étant donné qu'il n'en avait plus d'autre. Bien sur qu'il était doué de naissance mais toutes cette période devait faire de lui le plus puissant ninja de Konoha de sa génération. Le Sandaïme lui-même l'avait un jour convoqué dans son bureau pour lui parlé de cette obsession d'être une personne sans attache mais il était encore trop jeune ou du moins pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Le temps avait passé et marqué son corps et son caractère. Il avait du admettre que vivre seul n'était pas la solution et qu'il devrait bien un jour affronté cette peur de perdre un être cher à nouveau. La mort d'Asuma devait se charger de fissurer la carapace soigneusement construite et consolidée au fil du temps pour finir par céder sous le regard pourpre de la jeune mère qui dormait devant lui.

Elle pourrait se venter d'avoir réussi là ou tout le monde avait échoué avant. Elle avait brisé la glace et toucher le cœur de ce torturé de la vie. Kakashi n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la rejeter, elle et se petit être qu'elle portait dans son ventre, elle et se bébé adorable qui lui rappelait sans cesse se qu'était la vie sans un père. Il ne voulait pas qu'Inoshi ait à endurer cela à son tour et si pour cela il devait lui-même devenir ce père, il le ferait. Il le ferait parce qu'Asuma était son meilleur ami et parce que Kurenai représentait quelque chose qu'il voulait défendre et soutenir. Il l'aimait. Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, il voulait qu'une personne reste auprès de lui et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il souhaitait pouvoir lui donner au moins autant qu'elle lui ait donné en se portant à son secours. Après la douche, il lui avait fallu deux jours et autant de nuit pour réussi à tirer ses idées au clair et finir de reconnaître que Kurenai occupait une place important dans son cœur et ses pensées.

Gentiment, elle avait ouvert les yeux. Elle avait sentie sa présence dès qu'il avait atteint le haut des escaliers mais par jeux elle avait continué de faire semblant de dormir. Au fond, elle savait bien qu'il ne tiendrait pas en place une fois capable de se déplacer sans aide. Kakashi était bien trop prévisible sur ce point là. Il s'était approché d'elle mais depuis de longues minutes, il restait là sans bouger le moins du monde. Ses pupilles vermeilles détaillèrent la silhouette se tenant à son chevet. Il se tenait un peu plus droit qu'au part avant mais elle percevait les tentions que les blessures lui causaient. Elle sentait son regard sur elle mais elle voyait bien qu'il ne la regardait pas vraiment. Probablement qu'il était en plaine réflexion se dit-elle. Depuis les évènements survenu sous la douche, ils n'avaient échangé que quelques mots et à aucun moment ils n'avaient reparlé de se qui s'était passé. Personnellement, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment abordé la chose et puis elle n'était pas tout à fait sur de se qu'elle éprouvait pour l'argenté.

Il battit de la paupière et elle sentit qu'il avait remarqué qu'elle était éveillée.

- Sa fait longtemps que tu es réveillée ? demanda-t-il un peu naïvement.

- Depuis que j'ai entendu ton pas de pirates boitiller le long des escaliers. Répondit-elle en souriant allégrement.

La seule réponse fut une sorte de marmonnement qui filtra entre les lèvres et le masque du shinobi.

- A quoi tu pensais avant ?

- Quand ? S'exclama-t-il.

- Juste avant, quand j'ai ouvert les yeux. Précisa la jeune femme.

- Je… Je peux m'asseoir ? Quémanda-t-il sur un ton qui toucha la belle au regard de sang.

D'un simple signe de la main, elle lui fit comprendre qu'il pouvait prendre place sur le canapé où elle était allongée. Il avança lentement et grimaça à nouveau quand il du se pencher pour atteindre le siège. Elle l'aida à s'asseoir sur les coussins en le soutenant un peu. Il murmura un merci tout en respirant à coup de longues inspirations pour faire disparaître la douleur de son corps.

- Je me disais que… Commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par des crissements contre la vitre toute proche.

- Un aigle messager de Konoha. Souffla la noiraude en se redressant pour quitter sa couche et ouvrir au splendide animal.

D'une main sur, elle décrocha le message se trouvant attaché à l'une des serres du prédateur. Toujours avec beaucoup d'application, elle déroula le mince feuillet afin de prendre connaissance du message qu'il contenait. Kakashi, frustré par la venue de l'animal, la vit passer de sereine à extrêmement préoccupée.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant le plus rapidement possible afin de se rapprocher de la jeune femme.

- C'est un message de l'Hokage… Bredouilla-t-elle en relevant les yeux des lignes de texte pour les fixer dans celui d'onyx du ninja. Le seigneur Azerti est en route et il se dirige droit dans notre direction.

- Comment cela est-il possible ? Nous sommes ici depuis plusieurs semaines et il n'a jamais rien tenté… Bon Sang ! Razan ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Tu l'accuses de nous avoir donné ? Failli hurler la kunochi.

- Non, bien sur que non. Je n'ai pas dit qu'il nous avait donné mais je pense que ton frère le suit par un moyen que nous ignorons. Exposa le convalescent d'une voix qu'il souhaitait la plus rassurante possible.

Elle resta au milieu du salon à fixer attentivement le shinobi blessé. Sa logique fonctionnait à toute vitesse, analysant toutes les informations et les possibilités dans le but d'expliquer le fait que son jumeau ait réussi à les découvrir. Elle retourna la situation dans tout les sens mais décidément Kakashi semblait avoir la solution la plus probable.

- Comment ? Comment fait-il pour le suivre ? Si il portait un ou des sceaux, l'équipe médical se serait chargée de les désactiver ou du moins de les répertoriés dans le dossier médical qui l'accompagnait. Interrogea la femme d'une voix dépitée.

En réfléchissant, elle s'était immédiatement rendue compte que si une attaque devait être menée contre eux, il n'y aurait qu'elle pour les protéger. Razan n'était pas un ninja et l'argenté venait à peine de reconstituer le niveau critique de ses réserves de chakra. De plus et ce malgré le fait qu'elle connaisse particulièrement bien les techniques de combats de son frère jumeau, elle était la mieux placée pour savoir aussi qu'elle ne ferait pas long feu contre lui si il devait y avoir plusieurs adversaires.

- Peut-être qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un sceau comme nous en avons l'habitude. Il a très bien pu lui greffer quelque chose dans le corps. Avança le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha.

- Je… Nous devons en avoir la certitude. Il m'est irréalisable de vous protéger tout les trois si Rukon peu nous pister dans le moindre de nos déplacements.

- Kurenai ! L'interrompit le jônin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il est impossible que nous nous échappions une nouvelle fois. Je… Je ne suis pas… en état… et Razan non-plus.

- Pourtant rester ici c'est l'affrontement assuré. Souffla tristement la noiraude en se rapprochant de l'homme se tenant devant elle.

Elle avait peur pour eux, peur pour son fils, peur pour son frère mais surtout, elle avait peur de le perdre une nouvelle fois. Son cœur tellement douloureux à cette idée lui permettait enfin de réaliser à quel point elle tenait à lui.

- Tu as raison. Rester ici nous assure de combattre. C'est pour cette raison que je veux que tu partes. Il faut que tu mettes Inoshi à l'abri au plus…

- C'est hors de question. Je ne vous laisserai pas seuls face à lui. Vous n'êtes pas de taille à l'affronter dans vos états respectifs. S'emporta la jeune femme en gesticulant.

- On se débrouillera pour le retenir… Eu juste le temps de prononcer le ninja de Konoha avant d'être coupé une nouvelle fois.

- Non ! Tu ne sais pas se que tu dis. S'exclama-t-elle en haussant encore un peu la voix. Il est impossible de le retenir. Il faut l'affronter. Il faut vaincre ou mourir avec lui et je ne veux pas…

- Ton fils ? Tu as pensé à ton fils ? Est-ce vraiment ton désir que de plus d'avoir déjà perdu son père par le passé, il risque de perdre sa mère ? Rugit le jeune homme à la chevelure grise. Est-ce que tu sais se que ça fait de grandir sans avoir ni de père ni de mère ? Est-ce que tu as déjà ressenti cette solitude quand il n'y a plus personne pour s'occuper de toi et que tu restes, dernier vivant, livrés à toi-même dans ce monde brutal ? Tu sais se que ça fait ? Renter de l'académie sans personne pour t'accueillir, te réveiller en larme la nuit sans personne pour te consoler ou t'expliquer que tu ne risques rien, voir tous les autres avec ces deux adultes que toi tu n'as pas, les voire rire ou pleurer dans leurs bras alors que toi il n'y a que les bras froids et dur de la solitude qui t'attendent dans ton lit à l'orphelinat, affronter tous ces changements de l'adolescence sans personne pour te dire que c'est normal et qu'un jour tu n'éprouveras plus ce profond malaise qui semble t'aspirer par les pieds et ne jamais vouloir te relâcher ou encore quand tu as découvert ce gouffre au plus profond de toi qui te fait hurler de douleur et de tristesse sans personne pour te dire que la seule manière de le combler c'est cette chose que personne ne te délivre comme le ferait deux parents, l'amour. Tu sais se que sa fait ? Tonna-t-il encore, sa voix se brisant sur la dernière question.

Il inspira, ses mains tremblantes de rage.

- Tu t'égosilles à vouloir rester pour te battre mais est-ce que tu as pensé une minute qu'il est tout se qui reste d'Asuma ? Il est tout se qui reste de mon meilleur ami, tout se qui reste de ton époux et je refuse que tu mettes en jeu sa vie de cette façon.

Une chape de plomb s'abatis sur la pièce, les deux shinobis se défiant du regard l'un l'autre. Kurenai semblait totalement sonnée par les dernières paroles criées par cet homme qu'elle n'avait jamais vu s'emporter. Lui la dardait de ses deux yeux humides, le sharingan luisant de sa teinte sanguine à présent. Elle soupira tristement.

- Bien sur que je sais ce que cela signifie de grandir sans la présence d'un père. Inoshi est tout pour moi mais tu dois savoir qu'une fois que Rukon vous aura achevé, il nous pourchassera sans relâche et nous réservera le même sort si se n'est pire. Le seigneur Azerti est un fou comme l'était mon propre père en son temps. Il ne fera preuve d'aucune pitié et quand bien même nous devions y échapper, je ne peux me résoudre à te perdre une nouvelle fois. Termina-t-elle dans un sanglot.

Kakashi eu un sursaut. Les dernières paroles de la jeune mère lui firent l'effet d'un coup de point. Lentement, il parcouru les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient encore. Là, juste au-dessus d'elle, il plongea ses pupilles vaironnes dans celles pourpre de la jeune femme. Ils ne dirent plus rien, se perdant l'un l'autre dans le regard de leur vis-à-vis. Doucement, il l'attira contre lui, la pressant délicatement contre son tors encore bandé par endroit et couvert de cicatrices plus ou moins fraiches à d'autre. Instinctivement elle se lova contre lui, l'entourant de ses bras fins tout en le serrant de toutes ses forces. Il eu un haut le cœur suivit de très près par un gémissement de douleur. Immédiatement elle se recula en bafouillant quelques excuses inaudibles mais il l'attrapa par le bras et l'attira à nouveau contre lui tout en lui répétant que c'était lui qui était désolé.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes. Les larmes coulant sur le visage de la belle aux cheveux noirs avaient laissé des sillons salés sur ses joues pâles. Quand elle redressa la tête pour fixer celui qui la maintenait toujours délicatement dans ses bras, elle s'aperçu qu'il pleurait lui aussi mais en silence. Il baissa lentement la tête jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent front contre front.

- Je ne supporterais pas non-plus qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit alors par pitié, part te mettre à l'abri… La supplia-t-il.

- Si… si je dois mourir, je veux que se soit à tes cotés. Murmura la jeune femme en fermant les yeux.

Leurs larmes se réunir en un baiser chargé d'amour et de désespoir qui dura jusqu'à ce que l'homme le brise pour parler à nouveau.

- Si tu ne veux pas partir, laisse moi au moins envoyer Pakkun mon invocation chien ninja partir mettre Inoshi à l'abri.

- D'accord… Répondit-elle en se séparant de lui afin qu'il puisse faire son invocation.

Il se mordit le pousse au sang puis plaqua sa main au sol. Le mouvement lui arracha un râle de souffrance que le petit chien brun n'eu aucune peine à déceler alors qu'il apparaissait.

- Salut Kakashi. Tu n'es pas dans une forme olympienne. Fit remarquer le canidé en s'approchant de don maître.

- Salut Pakkun. En effet, j'au connu mieux. Écoute-moi bien ! J'ai besoin de ton aide. Il faut absolument que tu ramènes à Konoha un coli, mais pas n'importe quel coli. Je veux que tu partes mettre en lieu sur le petit Inoshi, le fils de Kurenai. Expliqua le maître chien tout en présentant d'un geste de la main la femme dont il venait de faire mention.

Le petit animal salua d'un signe de tête la jeune mère tout en donnant sa parole qu'il mènerait à bien cette mission. La femme se détourna afin d'aller préparé son enfant. Le temps était compté et l'Azerti arriverait probablement dans la matinée. Il fallait donner le plus de temps possible au chien pour s'éloigner de la maison. Elle prépara un couffin de fortune avec l'aide d'un panier et de langes en tissu, ensuite elle réveilla le nourrisson pour lui faire revêtir les vêtements les plus chauds qu'elle possédait. Quand elle redescendit avec le précieux chargement, le chien était assis en face à son maître installé dans le canapé. Tous deux paraissaient soucieux, Pakkun quand à l'état général de son invocateur et l'argenté pour la suite des événements.

Heureusement que le bébé n'était pas plus gros car le petit chien brun n'aurait guère pu transporter un paquet plus corpulent. Il invoqua des fils de chakra qui lui permirent de maintenir en place le couffin de l'enfant. Sa mère s'agenouilla pour embrasser une dernière fois la petite joue rose de son fils, puis étonnamment Kakashi se baissa à son tour pour embrasser lui aussi le petit garçon. Il resta quelques secondes le visage près de celui du bambin, chuchotant des paroles que seuls ils pouvaient entendre. Enfin, l'argenté se releva avec l'aide de la jeune femme et le chien se mit en route.

- Prend garde aux routes trop directes et ne t'arrête que lors ce que s'est vraiment nécessaire ! Lança le shinobi.

- Ne t'en fait pas Kakashi, je veillerai sur lui comme sur mon propre fils. Lui répondit le canidé en s'élançant dans la nuit enveloppant le pays du feu.

Kurenai se glissa entre les bras du jeune homme à la recherche d'un peu de réconfort. Elle avait, à ce moment là, terriblement peur. Qui saurait de quoi seraient fait les prochaines heures et la journée qui suivrait. Ils n'étaient en tout les cas pas du tout sur de voir le soleil se coucher le soir suivant. Elle nicha un peu plus profondément son visage dans la nuque chaude de son amant. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide couler contre sa peau, bientôt rejoint par les légers tressautements des épaules de la belle serrée contre lui. Délicatement, il passa une main apaisante dans ses cheveux soyeux aux reflets de la nuit, puis il déposa un baiser sur son front.


	23. Chapter 23 : Dernier combat

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 23 : Dernier combat**

Razan nouait fébrilement des fils de nylon aux kunaïs déposés sur la table de la cuisine. Dès qu'une série de cinq ou six armes était prête, il les passait à Kakashi qui s'occupait de fixer des notes explosives aux filaments transparents, ensuite il les déposait en fagot de dix que Kurenai irait placer en divers endroits de la petite maison et des environs. Le jeune Azerti sentait la pression monter dans ses entrailles, se doutant qu'il devait surement en être de même pour ses camarades. Il avait encore un peu de peine à réaliser se qui allait se dérouler ici dans quelques heures.

Il y a encore peu, il dormait tranquillement dans le lit que sa sœur lui avait laissé à son arrivée la journée précédente. Tiré de son sommeil par la main ferme de cette dernière, il avait difficilement émergé des bras de Morphée. Tout d'abord sur ses gardes, il avait fini par comprendre à force d'explication et de patience de la part de son aînée que leur pire cauchemar se dirigeait vers cet endroit ou ils se cachaient. Son esprit n'avait fait qu'un tour et déjà, l'angoisse l'avait saisie. Kurenai avait baissé les yeux devant l'état pitoyable du son petit frère. Elle n'avait plus le cœur à lui poser cette terrible question, pourtant il le fallait. Doucement, elle lui avait pris la main entre les siennes et avait commencé.

- Est-ce que tu sais comment fait Rukon pour nous suivre ?

Le jeune noiraud resta perplexe, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Kakashi et moi, nous pensons que c'est toi qu'il suit car nous avons appris qu'il a modifié sa trajectoire depuis que tu as quitté Konoha…

Les dernières paroles restèrent en suspend dans le silence de la pièce bientôt rompu par le pas inégal du shinobi aux pupilles de couleurs différentes. Il était resté dans le couloir pendant que la jeune femme éveillait son occupant. Razan lui jeta un regard apeuré, semblant se rendre compte des soupçons qui pesaient sur lui.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment il fait… Je te le jure Kurenai, je n'en sais rien. Implora-t-il en se retournant vers la concernée.

- Hey ! Doucement, je n'ai pas dit que c'était de ta faute mais est-ce que tu porte un tatouage ou est-ce que tu as le souvenir qu'il t'ait implanté quoique ce soit dans le corps? Lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix rassurante.

- Tu sais, je ne me rappel pas de tout se qu'il m'a fait et parfois je n'étais plus toujours conscient à la fin. Bredouilla le jeune noiraud en baissant la tête.

- Serais-tu d'accord pour que Kakashi t'examine avec son sharingan ? Peut-être qu'il pourrait déceler quelque chose que les médecins de Konoha n'auraient pas vu. Proposa-t-elle.

Razan resta pensif durant de longues secondes, puis il se redressa dans son lit pour en sortir. Il mit un peu de temps avant de prendre appuis sur ses bras trop maigre pour se lever. C'est légèrement chancelant qu'il se plaça fasse au fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha et qu'il retira avec peine le T-shirt qu'il portait pour dormir, dévoilant un spectacle presque aussi horrible que celui de Kakashi. Des zébrures, des cicatrices et de nombreuses anciennes brûlures lui recouvraient tout le dos et le tors. Kurenai senti son cœur se serrer devant tant de marques de souffrance. Le jeune homme écarta les bras et fini par planter son regard incertain dans celui vide de toutes émotions de l'argenté. Le détenteur de la pupille du clan Uchiwa releva lentement son bandeau, laissant apparaître l'étrange pupille. Consciencieusement, il détailla le jeune Azerti de la tête au pied à la recherche d'un émetteur ou toute autre chose qui aurait pu servir de balise au seigneur Azerti.

Il allait porter la main à son bandeau, signe qu'il n'avait rien détecté quand une ombre attira son attention au niveau de l'iliaque gauche de l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Ce n'était pas plus gros qu'un épingle de couture mais le shinobi du pays du feu était sur qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelque chose d'organique. Il s'approcha lentement et posa le bout de ses doigts sur la zone sombre que sa pupille lui signalait. La peau était boursoufflée par des cicatrices mal soignées à cet endroit. Il sentit l'ancien prisonnier trembler alors qu'il exerçait une faible pression sur l'aiguille d'ombre.

- D'où vient cette ancienne plaie ? Interrogea Kakashi en relevant la tête pour voir son interlocuteur.

- Il… Il m'a… Il m'a… enfoncer l'une de ses lames verte à cet endroit là... et… et quand il l'a retiré… un petit morceau s'est… s'est brisé à l'intérieur. Il ne voulait pas me faire soigner. J'ai… J'ai du l'enlever tout seul, mais je ne suis pas sur d'y être parvenu. Depuis… depuis, quand il fait froid et sec, j'ai toujours des petites lancées qui viennent dans cette région de mon corps. Termina en hoquetant le jeune homme.

Kurenai s'était relevée pour le prendre dans ses bras. A chaque fois qu'il devait parler de ses blessures, il revivait en même temps ces effroyables instants de sa pauvre vie. Elle voyait bien à quel point c'était extrêmement dur pour lui de les évoquer. Une larme coula doucement sur le visage trop maigre.

- Tu as vu quelque chose… Affirma-t-elle plutôt qu'elle ne demanda.

- Il n'est pas très grand mais je pense qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'un éclat de métal. Je suis quand même surpris qu'un simple bout de lame puisse guider notre ennemi jusqu'à nous. Exposa le ninja en se relevant tout en replaçant son bandeau sur sa pupille rouge sang.

- Tu dois savoirs que les lames de notre lignées réagisse à notre chakra, c'est pour cette raison qu'elles sont colorées. Elles prennent la teinte du chakra de leur porteur. Les siennes sont vertes alors que les miennes sont d'un rouge très sombre, presque violet. Il est probablement possible de les utiliser comme une sorte de balise, bien que personnellement je n'ai jamais réussi à les contrôler sur une aussi grande distance. Expliqua la kunochi.

- Tu as sans doute raison. Les fragments doivent conserver suffisamment de chakra pour qu'il réussisse à les localiser.

Razan les observait, le regard apeuré par se qui pourrait se passer si son grand frère lui remettait la main dessus. Probablement que cette fois il ne se contenterait pas de se passer les nerfs sur son pauvre corps. Il le tuerait à tous les coups. Le T-shirt qu'il avait retiré quelques minutes auparavant n'était plus qu'une boule de tissus qu'il broyait nerveusement entre ses grandes mains trop maigres.

A présent, il concentrait toute cette tension dans la tâche que sa sœur lui avait demandé d'accomplir pendant qu'elle-même posait des pièges un peu partout sur le chemin menant à la petite maison au bord de la plage. Les deux hommes avaient revêtu les tenues bleu-marine des ninjas du pays de la terre. Par chance, Jiraya avait apporté des vêtements de combat en amenant Razan en ces lieux. Le tissu était léger et agréable dans tous les mouvements. La jeune femme avait bien choisi le ton du nouveau masque du shinobi de Konoha qui se fondait parfaitement avec le pull de sa tenue de combat. L'homme à la chevelure argentée s'était installé à l'autre bout de la table de la cuisine et préparait le peu de matériel de combat qu'ils avaient pu collecter dans la maison de pêche, l'équipement de base de ninja que le sannin avait apporté, quelques kunaïs, les couteaux de cuisine, du matériel de pêche composé de quelques harpons et quelques produits de nettoyages suffisamment fort pour composer des explosifs. Razan était fasciné par le calme apparent du shinobi ainsi que par sa dextérité à faire de la moindre petite lame une arme terriblement mortelle.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant place à la jeune femme au regard pourpre, ses cheveux trempés par la pluie froide et cinglante caractérisant le climat hivernal sur les cotes du pays du feu à cette saison. Elle portait elle aussi une tenue de ninja avec par-dessus le seul gilet kaki qui leur était parvenu. Ses chaussures étaient boueuses, signe qu'elle avait sillonné la forêt toute proche pour y dresser une multitude de pièges et de capteurs. Elle sourit à son petit frère avant de rejoindre l'autre homme qui s'était redressé un peu maladroitement à cause de ses multiples plaies. Il lui tendit les fagots de kunaïs rattachés à des notes explosives. Délicatement, elle les prit puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour venir embrasser tendrement les lèvres masquées da l'argenté. Ce dernier rougit imperceptiblement, c'était la première fois qu'ils montraient officiellement leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre. Aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, Kurenai reparti installer les chapelets d'armes explosives dans plusieurs recoins de la maison qu'ils avaient scrupuleusement répertorié dans leur plan de défense, elle et son équipier. Ils avaient prévu plusieurs postes en fonction de l'avancée de l'ennemi et des armes qu'il utiliserait.

Elle exécutait chaque gestes avec la même concentration, la même minutie et toujours ce calme apparent qui fascinait tant Asuma à l'époque ou ils réalisaient des missions ensemble. La belle semblait ne pas ressentir cette pression qui broyait les entrailles de son jeune frère, pourtant une fois à l'étage entrain de déposer son précieux chargement aux endroits convenus, elle eu tout le temps de réfléchir et de se laisser elle aussi submerger par la peur des prochains évènements. Jusqu'à présent, elle avait eu tant à faire qu'elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps de s'apitoyer sur son propre sort. Elle avait d'abord songé aux deux blessés à protéger et à son fils. A présent, elle commençait à ressentir le stress précédent la montée sur le ring, la pression que seul les premiers kunaïs lancés pourraient apaiser. Elle se posa la question de sa propre capacité à protéger les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient. Elle se mit à douter car elle ne connaissait que trop bien la puissance de son frère jumeau. Il serait sans la moindre pitié pour elle et encore mois pour Kakashi.

Son cœur se serra violement alors qu'elle étouffait de justesse un sanglot. Elle avait faillit le perdre une première fois, il n'y en aurait pas de seconde. Si il le fallait, elle donnerait sa vie pour que l'argenté survive. Il avait trop souffert pour devoir encore enduré cela. Pareil pour son cadet dont elle n'avait pas eu le temps de prendre autant soin qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Elle se sacrifierait parce qu'elle savait que son fils serait entre de bonnes mains si elle venait à disparaître. Le fils du Croc-Blanc de Konoha prendrait cette tâche très à cœurs parce que tout comme elle, il savait se qu'était la vie sans un père. Bien sur que le mieux serait qu'ils s'en sortent tous mais elle n'arrivait pas à espérer que cette éventualité soit réalisable. D'un geste de la main, elle essuya les larmes qui coulaient encore le long de ses joues, puis elle reprit sa tâche première avec plus de détermination que jamais.

* * *

Le bâtiment renferment le bureau de l'Hokage raisonnait au son des chaussures à semelle de bois que portait Tsunade. Inlassablement et depuis plusieurs heures, elle arpentait le couloir longeant sa pièce de travaille. Elle s'interrompit dans son manège pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil au jeune homme étendu sur le canapé dans le fond du cabinet. Elle eu un faible sourire qui vint aiguiller son visage soucieux. Au moins celui là était en sécurité.

Le jeune commandant était apparu titubant et essoufflé quand les limbes de nuage mauve s'étaient dissipés juste devant l'imposant bureau de la leader du village de la feuille. Il aurait rencontré le sol de l'office si la Godaïme ne s'était pas précipitée pour le retenir par les épaules. Cette téléportassions avait dévoré ses dernières réserves de chakra qu'il avait mis à rude épreuve ces derniers temps. Le voyage de retour avait consumé à lui seul une grande partie de l'énergie vitale du brun au sempiternel foulard noué sur le sommet de la tête. Sa jambe, à peine soignée par Shizune, l'avait cruellement fait souffrir mais il se serait bien garder de le dire à sa compagne. Elle l'avait mis en garde contre les effets d'un trop gros effort sur cette plaie nouvellement refermée.

Il avait juste eu la force de délivrer les dernières nouvelles extrêmement préoccupantes qu'il détenait avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur que la blonde sannin lui avait laissé prendre, le couvrant d'un regard maternel.

Secouant la tête pour chasser le sommeil qui l'assaillait elle aussi, la femme se remit à marcher en long et en large dans le couloir sombre et encore silencieux. Elle aurait pu continuer ainsi encore des heures mais un vague bourdonnement attira l'attention de son ouïe fine de kunochi. Elle s'approcha d'une des fenêtres donnant sur la place du village et vit arriver dans le lointain un cavalier menant grand train, tirant une seconde bête derrière sa propre monture. Le personnage n'avait pas encore pénétré l'enceinte des bâtiments administratifs que l'Hokage dévalait les marches menant à son assistante qu'elle avait parfaitement identifiée. Une fois en bas, elle fit la grimace en voyant l'état de grande lassitude dans laquelle semblait être sa protégée. Elle devait être tout au temps exténuée que son équipier arrivé quelques heures auparavant. Elle glissa du dos du cheval poussiéreux et transpirant plutôt qu'elle n'en descendit. Tsunade l'accueillit en la serrant dans ses bras. Elle avait vraiment eu peur pour elle et pour son commandant de l'ANBU. Lentement, elles gravirent les marches les menant jusqu'au bureau de la plus vieille. La jeune femme se dégagea pour se précipiter au chevet de son amour.

Tsunade eu un petit rire joyeux en voyant la noiraude se pencher pour embrasser le jeune homme assoupit. Elle était si heureuse pour eux et en même temps de découvrir la nouvelle mais surtout, elle allait pouvoir rabattre le caquet d'un certain Jiraya dès que la première occasion se présenterait. Elle les avait vus en premier et ça vaudrait de l'or auprès de son ancien équipier. Elle le savait. Après de longues secondes, l'homme ouvrit nonchalamment les yeux fixant le plafond, puis la personne se tenant à ses cotés. Un sourire las mais sincère étira les lèvres fines du ninja, puis il se releva sur les coudes capturant dans le même élan les lèvres de la belle aux magnifiques yeux de biche qui lui répondit avec entrain. La blonde continua à les couvrir de son regard bienveillant. Elle était heureuse qu'ils se soient enfin trouvés.

Shizune se sentait envahie par une fatigue sans limites. Elle se serait laissé choir parterre qu'elle se serait endormie sur place. Elle fut donc plus que reconnaissante envers sa sensei quand cette dernière lui apporta une chaise. Elle fixa un instant cette femme, l'Hokage du pays du feu. Elle était puissante, autoritaire mais tout cela cachait un cœur meurtri par un trop grand nombre de disparitions dans son cercle proche et aussi un cœur de mère pour tous ces villageois dont elle était responsable. Tsunade était une personne hors du commun. Sa jeune assistante était bien placée pour le savoir. Parfois d'une lucidité et d'un intelligence telle qu'elle en surprenait plus d'un et parfois capable de boire tant de saké qu'elle finissait pas faire des choses si insensées que Shizune préféra penser à autre chose.

De son coté, la blonde sourit devant l'air absent de la plus jeune. Les deux jônins mériteraient bien quelques jours de vacances une fois toute cette sombre histoire réglée. Mais d'abord, il fallait que la noiraude et son amant lui racontent tous se qui s'était passé au pays de la terre depuis le dernier compte rendu officiel qui était parvenu à Konoha. Shizune sembla s'en souvenir et malgré la fatigue lourde et pesante, elle commença son récit sans omettre le moindre petit détail. Genma resta silencieux la plus part du temps, se permettant juste de compléter le discours de Shizune à quelques rares occasions.

La sannin resta silencieuse de longues minutes une fois le rapport terminé. Elle emmagasinait toutes les informations que ses deux subordonnés venaient de lui délivrer. Dans un certain sens, elle était rassurée que l'organisation secrète Ketsueki Daichi ne semble pas être aussi vaste et importante qu'il y paraissait au début de l'enquête. Genma avait lui-même conclu qu'il s'agissait essentiellement de vieux seigneurs du pays de la terre qui s'étaient rangés derrière le jeune commandant de la police quand ce dernier les avait approchés. Très probablement qu'ils n'auraient jamais pris le risque eux même de lever se genre de groupuscule si ils avaient du en assumer directement la responsabilité. Rukon Azerti leur avait apporté la solution en fondant lui-même la cellule de réfractaires. Qui aurait pu soupçonner le chef de la police en personne d'appartenir à ce genre d'organisation et bien entendu qu'il y avait encore moins de chances que l'on face le lien entre le clan décimé des Azerti et le jeune homme froid mais bien sous tous rapports qui servait si bien le Tsuchikage. Petit à petit, il avait rencontré les seigneurs semblant les plus en désaccord avec la politique du dirigeant du pays de la terre et il n'avait généralement pas eu besoin d'avancer beaucoup plus d'information que simplement sa filiation pour les joindre à cette cause.

Tsunade sourit malicieusement. Le descendant du démon des falaises de Miso semblait être un stratège particulièrement doué car s'il avait réussi à embobiner l'opposition, il avait aussi réussi un coup d'éclat en réalisant lui-même une partie des meurtres au pays de la terre. Ses alliés croyant à un signe du destin en voyant le pays du feu se diriger doucement vers un climat d'insécurité, ils ne lui avaient même pas demandé son avis pour lancer le soulèvement de deux provinces et jeter à son tour le pays de la terre sur la pente du chao. Si il en fallait beaucoup plus pour ébranler la patrie de Tsunade, il en était tout autre chose pour le grand pays de la terre réputé pour son instabilité latente qui malgré tous les efforts de Chomei Akinua, restait encore relativement présente dans les mentalités.

La blonde savait qu'il n'y avait plus de risque de guerre entre les deux grandes nations. Le Tsuchikage se chargerait lui-même de régler l'affaire des traîtres qui s'étaient joint au chef de la police en fuite. Par contre, et c'est là que la situation semblait devenir encore plus préoccupante, l'Azerti semblait en vouloir à l'un des trois personnages réfugiés dans la petite maison de pécheur. Tsunade savait pertinemment qu'aucun des trois n'étaient en état d'affronter le fuyard. Sa réputation en disait long sur ses méthodes et bien que deux de ses frères et sœurs se trouvent dans la bâtisse, elle les savait trop faible pour pouvoir en venir à bout.

- Pourvu que les équipes arrivent à le rattraper à temps. Laissa-t-elle filer entre ses lèvres d'une voix préoccupée.

- Yamato et les siens devront progresser plus rapidement que jamais si ils espèrent pouvoir l'intercepter. Je prie pour qu'une équipe se trouvant plus près ait reçu le nouveau message. Déclara à son tour la jeune assistante.

- Mmh… Sinon je ne donne pas cher de leurs vies. Marmonna le commandant de l'ANBU en mâchonnant soucieusement un senbon.

* * *

Drue et froide, la pluie s'abattait avec force, raisonnant sur les tuiles et les carreaux de la maison. La nuit était d'encre, pas de lune, rien pour venir éclairer se qui allait se dérouler en ces lieux. Une vieille pendule laissait raisonner son tic-tac monotone dans la cuisine ouverte sur le salon et la salle à manger. Elle affichait trois heures du matin. Pas un autre bruit, rien pour venir perturbé ce silence électrique prêt à tomber comme mille foudres.

Son œil noir sondait la lisière de la forêt toute proche. Appuyé au chambranle de la porte-fenêtre, il observait le moindre mouvement depuis maintenant suffisamment de temps pour ne plus sentir son propre corps l'élancer. La concentration s'était faite maîtresse de lui à présent. Son ouïe finement aiguisée lui signala l'approche de l'un de ses camarades de combat. Il reconnu la démarche masculine mais un peu traînante de Razan Azerti. Ce dernier s'arrêtât à ses cotés et contempla à son tour la nuit noir qui les enveloppait.

- Quand vont-ils enfin se montrer ? Soupira-t-il à haute voix, un soupçon d'impatience raisonnant dans les derniers mots de la phrase.

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée mais probablement avant le levé du jour. Répondit calmement le fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha.

- Comment fais-tu pour être si calme en de pareils instants ? Demanda, fasciné, le jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir tachetés de blanc. Je suis paralysé de peur à l'idée de se que mon frère pourrait nous faire subir mais toi tu sembles ne rien ressentir.

Lentement, le ninja de Konoha tourna la tête pour fixer de son unique œil le visage maigre et fatigué de son compagnon d'évasion. De toute évidence, il allait se battre pour la première fois et cette crainte qui le travaillait au corps, Kakashi l'avait aussi connue en son temps. Un faible sourire étira les fossettes près de ses yeux. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la première fois ou il avait du se battre. Il chercha plus profondément, se remémorant l'époque ou il faisait équipe avec Obito, Rin et le futur Yondaime Hokage. Ces souvenirs laissèrent un voile de tristesse recouvrir la pupille d'onyx et le cœur du combattant et soudainement, il revit ce ninja du pays de la terre qui se précipitait sur ses équipiers. Il allait transpercer de son katana le ventre de l'Uchiwa et ensuite il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de la pauvre Rin. Kakashi se souvint de cet étrange sentiment qui l'avait poussé à s'interposer. De cette force qu'il ne se souvenait pas être capable de produire mais qui pourtant lui avait permit de repousser l'assaillant. Ensuite, tout était flou. Ils avaient échangé pas mal de coups avant que le jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent ne réussisse à planter son arme dans le cœur de son ennemi. Il revit le regard hébété de l'homme lui faisant face, il entendit les balbutiements de parole qu'il essayait de formuler entre ses lèvres déjà paralysées par la mort le gagnant et puis il y eu ce dernier souffle laissant le corps du mort figé dans une sorte d'incompréhension éternelle. Il avait donné la mort pour la première fois et à cette époque là, il ne se doutait pas qu'il allait encore être son serviteur à de nombreuses reprises.

Il fut tiré de ses souvenirs par la main maigre qui lui serrait le bras et la voix lui demandant si tout allait bien.

- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Le jour où tu ne l'éprouveras plus, cela voudra dire que tu seras mort. Déclara-t-il de sa voix calme et posée.

Le plus jeune eu une esquisse de sourire et fit mine de se détourner pour repartir par où il était venu quand il se stoppa net.

- Kurenai m'a chargé de te dire qu'elle avait terminé d'installer les pièges autour et dans la maison.

Seul le cliquetis des gouttes d'eau frappant les fenêtres répondit au noiraud, l'autre ayant repris son observation. Avant de quitter l'endroit, il laissa flotter ses paroles dans le silence de l'endroit :

- Prend soin de ma sœur, tu l'as mérite autant qu'elle te mérite.

Kakashi se retourna mais le jeune homme avait déjà quitté la pièce. Il eu un pincement au cœur et des remords de toutes sortes l'envahirent.

Accroupie au fond de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains et grimaçant sous la concentration, Kurenai ne formait plus qu'une masse difforme dans l'ombre de la nuit. Dans son esprit dansait une multitude de fil de chakra installé tout autour de la maison. Qu'un seul soit coupé par le passage d'un être vivant, elle le saurait immédiatement mais cette technique bien qu'extrêmement pratique et sure, lui demandait une quantité de chakra suffisamment élevée pour l'épuiser en une seule nuit. Le quadrillage mit en place lui permettrait de repérer l'arrivée de l'ennemi à 100 m de la maison. Afin de ne pas gaspiller trop de force tout de suite, elle baissa la garde sur la partie méridionale de la maison. Ils arriveraient sûrement par la forêt.

Elle était encore entrain de vérifier sa baisse de chakra dans le fin maillage dansant derrière ses paupières fermées quand une légère oscillation lui fit faire volte-face. Un fil venait de céder dans la toile. Elle se concentra et bientôt se furent d'autres filaments qui disparurent du quadrillage. Ils arrivaient !

- Les voilà ! Au Nord, près du chemin qui mène ici ! Ils sont une dizaine. Cria-t-elle pour que les autres occupants de la demeure soit au courant.

Un chuintement métallique lui signala que Kakashi venait de dégainer un kunaï près de la fenêtre du salon ou il était appuyé. Lentement, elle laissa disparaître tous les fils de chakra de son esprit pour ne plus conserver que la partie envahie. Elle fut tout de même étonnée que son frère ne soit pas plus discret et qu'il n'ait pas repérer les très léger filins de protection qu'elle avait tendu. Mais en y réfléchissant, peut-être qu'il n'avait jamais apprit cette technique toute particulière du clan Yuhi. Sa mère lui avait appris ce jutsu que tardivement car il demandait une parfaite gestion du chakra alors elle supposa qu'il n'était effectivement pas détenteur de se secret de famille bien gardé.

- Ils sont à l'orée de la forêt ! Souffla-t-elle

- Je les vois, il y en a deux qui ouvrent la route et les autres les suivent. Confirma l'argenté.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont déclenché les premiers pièges ? Murmura Razan tenant dans sa main des cordelettes prêtes à déclencher à la moindre traction les mines se trouvant le long du chemin menant à la maisonnette.

- Je pense, il y a une odeur de sang frais qui accompagne ces hommes. Déclara le petit chien qui venait de se glisser aux cotés de son maître, haletant vivement.

- Pakun ! S'exclamèrent en cœur le ninja et la jeune femme.

- J'ai fait au plus vite pour revenir à temps. Le petit est en sécurité. Je l'ai confié à une équipe de Konoha qui va se charger de le ramener au village.

- Mais pourquoi ne pas plutôt les avoir envoyés à notre aide ? Interrogea Kurenai.

- C'était des genins, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance contre des combattants de cet acabit. Se contenta de répondre le canidé avant de reporter toute son attention sur les ennemis se faufilant entre les derniers arbres leurs offrant un couvert.

Le fils du croc-blanc de Konoha crispa ses doigts autour du manche de son arme et porta tout doucement sa main libre au bandeau cachant la pupille vaironne du clan Uchiwa. Il allait retirer le morceau de tissu quand une pression sur le bras l'arrêta.

- Ne fait pas ça ! Pas maintenant. Grogna le chien brun en fixant d'un regard sévère sont jeune maître.

- Que ! Et pourquoi ne ferais-je pas ça ? S'interloqua-t-il.

- Ne joue pas aux idiots avec moi. Je sais que tu n'es pas en état de mener se combat et plus particulièrement je sais que tes réserves de chakra sont à la limite du seuil vital. Alors tu va me faire le plaisir de dégainer cette pupille qu'en cas d'ultime recourt. Grogna l'animal. Je me charge de l'observation pour le moment.

L'homme soupira, jetant un œil mi-grave, mi-amusé à son compagnon et remit finalement le bandeau en place. Au même moment, Kurenai émis un petit sifflement entre ses dents, signal que l'ennemi était entrain d'atteindre les premières mines. Elle leva lentement son bras, attendant que leurs adversaires soient tous suffisamment prêts pour être blessés au maximum, voir même tué. Durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent des minutes à son jeune frère, elle resta ainsi. Le bras toujours en suspend dans l'air et prêt à s'abattre tel le couperet d'une guillotine. Enfin, elle inspira et donna le signal libérateur. Razan tira sur les cordelettes de toutes ses forces. Une explosion vint briser le silence marqué par le battement de la pluie sur les carreaux des fenêtres. Une lueur orangée illumina toute la petite maison.

- Cette fois, c'est parti ! Lâcha le shinobi en envoyant une volée de kunaïs dans le nuage de fumée causé par l'explosion ou se trouvait auparavant leurs ennemis.

Sa phrase à peine terminée, une nouvelle explosion se déclencha. Mais cette fois, ce fut au deuxième étage dans les chambres du dessus. La kunochi au regard de sang se releva en un éclair et se rua dans les escaliers pour contenir l'attaque qui allait probablement suivre de très prêt la détonation. Ils allaient essayer de passer par le toit sans le moindre doute.

La fumée de la première explosion se dissipa quelque peu, laissant à Kakashi un aperçu peu glorieux du paysage se trouvant encore intact quelques instant auparavant. Deux corps gisaient sur le sol. Ceux des deux shinobis se trouvant en tête de la petite troupe quelques seconde plutôt mais pas le moindre signe de vie des autres. Ils s'étaient envolés. Un craquement bien trop proche à son goût raisonna à coté de sa tête. Un shuriken venait de se planter dans le cadre de la fenêtre. Il n'avait pas encore tourné la tête pour voir d'où était parti le coup qu'une seconde étoile d'acier vint se ficher dans le mur, un peu de sang tachant l'une des pointe, son sang, celui provenant de l'estafilade sur sa joue droite.

- Merde ! Pakun fait quelque chose ou je dévoile mon sharingan ! Cria-t-il à l'attention de l'animal.

- Change de fenêtre, c'est le macchabé de droite qui a tiré ces projectiles. Ordonna ce dernier.

Dans un grimacement de douleur, l'argenté se laissa choir au sol et rampa du mieux qu'il le pu jusqu'à la fenêtre suivante. Une seconde de plus et il était broyé par un tentacule de pierre qui fracassa la fenêtre et tous se qui se trouvait autour. Par la brèche ouverte, une silhouette menaçante puis une seconde se faufilèrent. Razan saisi en tremblant une des lames que sa sœur lui avait laissé dans une petite sacoche. Il se sentit très mal à l'aise ne sachant pas vraiment comment utilisé l'arme. Une voix grave et inquiétante lui fit lever la tête.

- Occupons-nous de celui là. Ils ne doivent pas être plus de trois d'après le maître. Les autres se chargeront des deux derniers.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noir ébène tachetés de blanc jeta discrètement un coup d'œil par-dessus la table de la cuisine retournée derrière laquelle il se terrait sur ordre de ces deux équipiers de combat depuis le début des manœuvres. Les ninjas de la terre se rapprochaient dangereusement de Kakashi qui se relevait lentement, cachant de son mieux la souffrance que son corps convalescent lui causait. Le premier se jeta sur lui avec une force pure qui en aurait impressionné plus d'un. Le jeune homme au regard d'onyx esquiva le coup avec une simplicité toute ninja mais le second attaquant était bien plus rapide car moins pesant dans ses mouvements. Il décrocha un coup de point qui déséquilibra suffisamment le ninja de Konoha pour lui faire perdre l'équilibre et chuter à terre dans un bruit sourd. Razan cru percevoir un faible gémissement. L'assaillant qui avait attaqué en premier agrippa le jeune homme par le col, le relevant maladroitement et le projetant contre le mur le plus proche. Il était de taille moyenne mais son gabarit n'en était pas moins imposant. Des épaules si larges que ses vêtements semblaient prêts à se rompre sous la pression d'un instant à l'autre. Le mur se craquela en une sorte de toile d'araignée autour de l'impact causé par le corps du fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha. Sa respiration était laborieuse, ses yeux se fermèrent alors que l'imposant ninja de la terre revenait à la charge, brandissant un point plein de chakra qui lui serait surement fatal cette fois. La pression lui broierait les organes internes, causant ainsi sa mort. Razan aurait poussé un cri d'effroi si une seconde avant l'impact il n'avait pas vu scintiller une lueur bleu puis entendu crépiter la foudre naissante dans la main de l'argenté.

L'homme corpulent s'embrocha sur le Chidori du ninja copieur dans un râle de douleur. Son acolyte eu un sursaut ne s'attendant visiblement pas à de la résistance de la part de cette homme assurément épuisé et mal en point. Kakashi vacilla sur ses jambes toutes tremblantes et fini par s'effondrer sur le sol recouvert de grava. Le dernier ennemi s'approcha, dégainant un katana à la lame effilée et tranchante. Il posa la pointe de l'arme sur le sternum se soulevant rapidement au rythme de la respiration haletante du shinobi aux cheveux clairs. Un sourire machiavélique, messager d'une mort prochaine, se dessina sur le visage sec et dur de l'assaillant. Il donna un peu de pression sur la lame qui pénétra de quelques millimètres dans le corps du jeune blessé quand ses poumons se soulevèrent une énième fois à la recherche d'aire. Une grimace de souffrance déforma le visage à demi-visible de l'homme allongé au sol. Son bourreau se pencha, ricanant toujours, et lui enserra la gorge de sa main libre. La respiration irrégulière se fit plus rauque. Razan sentit que le ninja copieur essayait de se contenir. S'il inspirait trop, la lame se plantait un peu plus dans sa chair et en même temps la poigne de son assaillant se resserrait autour de sa trachée, l'empêchant de respirer. Maladroitement, il essaya de repousser à l'aide de ses mains cet étau qui se resserrait inexorablement autour de son cou. Le guerrier venu du pays de la terre le repoussa aisément à coups de pieds.

Le dernier membre de la famille maudite des Azerti sorti de son abri, la lame à la main. Il ne fallait pas que Kakashi soit tué. Sa sœur ne s'en remettrait pas, il le sentait. De toutes ses misérables forces, il asséna un coup de kunaï dans le dos de l'ennemi. Ce dernier hurla de douleur et relâcha le ninja du pays du feu pour se retourner et frapper celui qui avait osé le prendre par derrière mais Razan ne lui en laissa pas le temps, frappant une seconde fois puis une troisième. Le shinobi du pays de la terre s'effondra à son tour sur les gravas parsemant le font du salon, sans vie. Le jeune frère de Kurenai se précipita vers son camarade toujours allongé sur le sol. Les yeux fermés, les traits tirés et la respiration toujours aussi laborieuse, il semblait au bord de l'inconscience.

- M… Merci… Balbutia-t-il entre deux inspirations sifflantes

- Il faut que nous allions aider ma sœur. S'il n'y en a que deux ici, tous les autres doivent être au-dessus. Martela le cadet de la famille Azerti en relevant doucement le tors du blessé.

Kakashi ne pu réprimer un hurlement de douleur, se retrouvant complètement replié sur lui-même par la crispation. Son jeune sauveur eu un sursaut en même tant qu'il retirait son bras poisseux de sang du dos de ce dernier. L'impact contre le mur craquelé avait fait sauter une partie des cicatrices encore toutes fraiches de son récent emprisonnement.

- Mon Dieu… Murmura le plus jeune.

- Laisse… Laisse tomber ! Sa va aller… Hoqueta avec difficulté le combattant du pays du feu. Aide-moi p… plutôt à me relever !

Razan allait ouvrir la bouche pour protester mais le regard de Pakun qui les avaient rejoint l'en dissuada. Le chien connaissait son maître et il savait combien il avait horreur d'admettre qu'il en avait pris plein les dents. Kakashi était un être plein de ressources insoupçonnées. Il en ferait une fois de plus la démonstration, cela se lisait dans son regard déterminé.

D'un mouvement sec du poignet, le cou se brisa dans un craquement sinistre. Le corps n'avait pas encore atteint le sol que déjà un autre assaillant se jetait avec force et détermination sur la jeune femme aux yeux de braise. Elle enchaîna plusieurs figures de Taijutsu, frappant d'un point, crochant du second. Son ennemi ne semblait pourtant pas se laisser dépasser par la puissance dont faisait preuve la kunochi de Konoha. Elle enchaîna encore une série de coups mortels qui ne firent que légèrement reculer son ennemi. Il semblait imperméable aux coûts.

Kurenai n'eu guère le temps de pousser la réflexion plus loin car une volée de kunaïs lui arrivait dessus à toute vitesse. Elle s'écarta de justesse. Un second ninja la toisait depuis le bord du trou causé dans le toit par la deuxième explosion. Elle en avait déjà liquidé trois mais ceux qui se tenaient devant elle paraissaient visiblement d'un tout autre niveau. Elle étouffa un juron alors qu'elle entamait les premiers sceaux d'un puissant genjutsu de masse. Ce coup lui demanderait une dose de chakra qu'elle regretterait pour la suite du combat mais si cela fonctionnait, elle serait débarrassée des deux combattants du pays de la terre qui lui faisait face en cet instant. L'homme qui n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction lors du combat à mains nues regarda soudain avec beaucoup d'attention les mains fines et rapides enchaînées signes après signes. Il semblait si intéressé par se qu'elle faisait que le second se passionna lui aussi de plus en plus pour le manège de la jeune mère. Kurenai esquissa un petit sourire. Sa semblait marcher. Bientôt elle entama une lente mélopée de sa voix devenue étrangement grave. Les deux shinobis se retrouvèrent les bras pendant mollement le long du corps, le buste se balançant doucement en accord avec la chanson sortant de la bouche de celle qui semblait à présent faire se qu'elle voulait de leurs êtres.

Une infime lueur rouge apparu sur le front des deux assaillants, parfait. Ils étaient à présent entièrement sous son emprise. Elle cessa gentiment de psalmodier toujours les mêmes signes pour enfin donner un premier ordre.

- Retournez-vous ! Claqua la voix étrangement profonde et gutturale de la jeune mère.

D'un seul chef, ils obéirent à l'injonction qui venait de leur être faite. Elle leur demanda de se rendre sur le toit et de tuer le premier ninja qu'ils rencontreraient. Ils obéirent sans la moindre réticence. Grâce à son genjutsu, elle pouvait les manipuler à son aise mais pour que le résultat soit optimal, elle devait rester à l'abri pour pouvoir se concentrer au maximum sur son flux de chakra qui devait être le plus linéaire possible. La moindre vaguelette attirerait l'attention des possédés et leur dévoilerait le subterfuge. Elle entonna à nouveau la lente mélopée qui lui avait permis de les prendre sous son influence. Gentiment, elle commença à voir au travers des yeux des deux hommes. Chacun se dirigeait vers l'un de ses anciens équipiers dans le but de le tuer. Ces derniers parurent surpris du retour si rapide des leurs mais hélas, ils ne se doutèrent de quelque que chose qu'une fois que le premier des possédés ait tranché la gorge d'un de ses partenaires avec son katana. Immédiatement, ils se jetèrent sur eux, sans plus la moindre compassion pour ceux qui s'était retourné contre leurs propres alliés. Ainsi Kurenai venait de se débarrasser de trois ennemis supplémentaires.

Un craquement dans son dos la poussa à se retourné. Debout de toute son imposante stature, la toisant de son regard fluorescent de rage, son frère jumeau se tenait devant elle les lames de sa lignée au point. Elle fit de même, les dagues aux spirales rouges reflétant doucement son chakra aussi sombre que le pourpre de ses pupilles. Ils restèrent ainsi à se darder d'un regard aussi haineux que sans compassion l'un pour l'autre. Elle avait vu l'étendue de sa folie sur les corps de Razan et Kakashi mais elle l'avait aussi vécue dans sa propre chaire. Lui voulait juste qu'elle disparaisse pour ne plus jamais venir interférer dans ses projets. De toute manière, elle n'était rien d'autre pour lui qu'une chicane qu'il balaierait de la main. Son esprit tourmenté ne faisait même plus le rapprochement entre se visage et celui de sa mère. Elle n'était plus rien comme le misérable vermisseau qu'il avait gardé enfermé des années durant dans les geôles de l'île Noire. Au fil du temps, il ne s'était plus souvenu de qui était vraiment se gamin maigre aux pupilles de sang. Il était un détenu parmi tous les autres, cependant quand il descendait parfois pour se passer les nerfs en le battant certaine fois presque à mort, il lui semblait que se visage avait quelque chose de familier. Peut-être que dans une autre vie, il avait connu cette femme comme il lui semblait parfois connaître se garçon maigre qui croupissait dans la cellule du fond à sa demande expresse. Kurenai perçu cette folie qui s'était faite maîtresse de son jumeau. Il ne la reconnaissait de toute évidence pas, ne voyant en elle qu'une gêne parmi tant d'autre.

Il attaqua le premier, fonçant sur elle dans un cri guerrier. Tout était impressionnant en lui. La manière de faire tournoyer dangereusement ses kunaïs, la force dont on sentait chaque pore de sa peau déborder et puis aussi la folie que reflétaient ses yeux à la couleur totalement surnaturelle. Elle fit tourner les lames dans ses mains et se prépara à parer le coup de manière franche et brutale en le stoppant dans son avance. Le choc entre les armes fit jaillirent des étincelles verte et rouge. Elle étouffa de justesse un gémissement tant le coup avait été violent. Vouloir le stopper de cette manière n'était pas la solution. Immédiatement, elle contrattaqua en faisant tourbillonner à son tour les lames de sang à une vitesse tout aussi paranormale que son frère quelques instants plus tôt. Ce dernier para sans trop d'effort les premières attaques, tournoyant avec une grâce et une légèreté presque inhumaine. Il semblait entièrement dans son élément, dansant plus qu'il ne se battait. La belle aux cheveux de nuit transpirait sous l'intensité des enchaînements. Avançant parfois, puis reculant pour éviter de se faire tuer trop vite par la folie meurtrière de son assaillant. Les échanges de coups étaient violents et déjà, du sang coulait sur le sol mais il aurait été bien difficile de dire à qui il appartenait car les deux combattants semblaient ne pas avoir encore essuyé de blessure trop grave. Elle para de justesse une frappe horizontale qui lui aurait laissé le corps sans tête si au dernier moment elle n'avait pas jeté un rapide coup d'œil à la lame droite de son jumeau. Ce dernier marmonna un juron d'impatience qui se transforma en un grognement de douleur quand la jeune femme réussi à lui entailler un peu plus sérieusement le bras gauche.

Les pupilles semblèrent luire d'une nouvelle folie encore plus profonde que celle qui l'habitait depuis le début du combat. Il enchaîna une série de coups si violents que sa sœur réussi de justesse à les parer. Au dernier, il brisa la garde de la belle et la saisi par le coup pour l'envoyer d'une seule main valser un peu plus loin. Elle s'écrasa dans un fracas de bois et de briques brisées. Un instant plus aucun bruit ne raisonna dans la petite maison avant qu'au milieu de tout se fourbis apparaisse une main tremblante cherchant maladroitement un appui. Le dernier chef du clan Azerti bougonna quelques injures en se dirigeant vers elle.

C'est à ce moment là que les deux rescapés du rez-de-chaussée apparurent au sommet des escaliers de bois. Razan resta pétrifié devant l'imposante ombre qui se dirigeait inexorablement vers se qui semblait être le corps à demi inconscient de sa sœur aînée. Kakashi lui, avait déjà sorti un kunaï qu'il lança de toutes ses forces sur l'ennemi. D'un volte face meurtrier, Rukon Azerti dévia la lame d'acier à l'aide d'une des siennes. Le kunaï se brisa au contact de l'acier supérieur produit par les anciennes forges de la ville de Miso.

- Encore toi ! Gronda la voix métallique du géant alors qu'il pointait son arme en direction de Kakashi. Tu es toujours dans mes pattes quand il ne le faut pas.

L'argenté n'avait pas cligné les yeux que le ninja du pays de la terre était devant lui. Intérieurement, il se traita de tous les noms. Il aurait du relevé son bandeau. Sans le sharingan il ne pouvait pas se battre à égale avec ce monstre. Hélas il était déjà trop tard. L'ancien chef de la police d'Iwa plaqua l'une de ses mains contre le tors du shinobi de Konoha, lui arrachant un premier soupir douloureux, puis bientôt se fut un long cri de souffrance qui raisonna dans tous le lieu. Avec une dextérité parfaitement inhumaine, le colosse broyait les cotes qu'il avait lui-même brisé de plusieurs coups de pied alors que le fils du Croc-blanc était encore emprisonné dans sa citadelle. Ce dernier sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux tant tous cela lui était insupportable. Il se recroquevillait sur lui-même mais l'autre gardait prise sur ses flans meurtris et de loin pas remis.

Kurenai se redressa gentiment, la tête lui tournant comme jamais, ce liquide chaud et poisseux coulant entre ses deux omoplates. Ses yeux avaient une peine folle à trouver un peu de netteté dans tout se qui l'entourait. Son corps la tiraillait de partout, elle devait surement avoir quelque chose de cassé car une douleur atroce lui élançait la jambe gauche. Maladroitement, elle se sorti de l'amas de bois et de briques que la recouvrait à demi. Un cri de douleur lui fit relever la tête, paniquée parce qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien la voix de son propriétaire et aussi parce qu'elle n'avait pas le moindre doute sur se qui devait causer ce cri. Elle vit le corps de son amour s'effondrer en même temps que le cri mourrait sur les lèvres du convalescent. La main de son jumeau qui se leva avec une lenteur terrible, la lame verte qui scintillait cruellement. Elle su se qu'il allait faire, elle vit dans le regard embrumé par la souffrance de celui qu'elle aimait qu'il se rendait compte lui aussi de se qui allait se passer.

- Nooooooooonnnnnn ! Cria-t-elle de toutes ses forces.

Razan sursauta, sortant de sa torpeur et se jeta entre son aîné et son compagnon. Le dernier leader de la lignée maudite des Azerti eu un ricanement lugubre.

- Allons, tu serais devenu un homme depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes rencontré. Depuis quand est-ce que tu ose bouger sans mon accord ? Demande la voix sans émotions.

Le plus jeune trembla mais il ne failli pas, restant toujours devant le géant qui lui retourna une gifle monumentale le jetant à terre, du sang coulant de sa lèvre fendue.

- Retourne à la place qui est tienne, à terre ! Exulta le fou.

Razan pourtant se releva, bravant inconsciemment celui qui l'avait séquestré et torturé pendant des années. Il n'osa pas soutenir son regard de folie trop longtemps mais il tint bon. Le contraste était saisissant entre le colosse musculeux et le cadet qui n'était somme toute pas si petit mais surtout beaucoup plus maigre.

Cette fois, le jumeau de Kurenai ne sembla plus d'humeur à jouer avec cette chose qui se permettait à son tour de venir le perturber dans son travail. Comme pour la femme auparavant, il eu envie de saisir le jeune homme par le col et de l'envoyer se fracasser dans l'un des murs de la demeure, pourtant cette fois il voulu régler la chose plus proprement. La jeune femme se traînant maladroitement sur le sol de son ancienne chambre avait presque atteint son équipier recroquevillé dans une position fœtale, les épaules secouées par des spasmes de douleurs quand elle vit pour la seconde fois la lame verte s'élever dans les airs.

Razan gémit douloureusement mais resta tout de même debout, le kunaï fiché dans son ventre, le sang coulant le long de la garde de l'arme. Ses yeux ne reflétait plus de la peur mais une sourde colère teintée de haine par endroit. Le rire gras et sans émotion de son frère le fit frissonner. Quelle folie l'habitait ? Ce dernier, fit tournoyer la seconde lame et se rapprocha à nouveau de l'argenté, sa cible première. Kurenai saisi désespérément la jambe de son frère, l'implorant de ne pas tuer le jeune ninja de Konoha. D'un coup de pied, il l'a rejeta et dégagea son membre. L'action de la belle sembla fonctionnée en un sens car le leader Azerti détourna sa lame folle du corps à demi conscient de Kakashi pour se diriger vers celui de Kurenai qui essayait de se soulever avec ses mains pour se retourner et faire face à l'attaquant.

Le chuintement métallique, messager d'une mort prochaine, se rapprochait inexorablement. Elle sentait à présent le souffle de l'arme sur sa nuque. Sa vie défila devant ses yeux vermeils. Elle revit son enfance à Miso, la fuite avec sa mère, Konoha, l'académie, son équipe, ses amis, son retour à Miso, Assuma, leur mariage dans l'intimité de leurs deux familles, l'annonce de sa mort, ensuite la venue au monde d'Inoshi et puis… Kakashi et pour finirent elle ne vit plus rien. Elle attendait juste que le coup vienne. Un poids immense s'abatis sur elle, sa tête heurtant le sol sous l'impact. Elle perdit doucement connaissance bercée par cette odeur qu'elle aurait reconnue entre toutes, celle qui la rassurait, celle de l'argenté. Non ! Pourquoi ? Elle essaya de se relever mais sa tête semblait peser des tonnes. Un murmure plaintif résonna dans le lointain. Une odeur de sang, plus de chuintement, juste cette respiration laborieuse et le souffle tiède qui vint lui caresser le coté du visage en s'amenuisant toujours plus. Elle avait envie de pleurer, pourquoi avait-il fait cela ?

Une dernière image vague, une mèche de cheveux argenté qui l'empêchait de voir. Une odeur, celle de leurs sangs et de leurs corps mélangés. Un dernier son venant du néant, un chuchotement presque un râle. « Je t'aime… »

Le gouffre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et elle y plongea la tête la première.


	24. Chapter 24 :La vie reprend ses droits

**Titre : Des racines au pays de la terre  
Correction : Arckange  
Base : Naruto  
Genre : Aventure/Romance/Mysthère  
Disclamer : Les personnages et l'univers du manga "Naruto" ne m'appartiennent pas à l'exception des individus du pays de la terre**

* * *

**Chapitre 24 : La vie reprend ses droits**

La douleur paralysait ses muscles trop faibles. Il enragea de ne pas être plus fort, d'être si maigre qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger tant cela lui en coutait de mouvoir ce corps. Il aurait aimé tendre le bras pour agripper son fou de frère mais ses jambes ne le portaient plus et cédaient sous les misérables kilos qu'il pesait. Une larme de rage sillonna son visage pâle, marqué par la douleur. Un peu plus bas, fiché dans ses entrailles, la lame familiale l'élança et lui donna envie de vomir tant cela lui faisait mal. Etrangement, elle n'était plus aussi fluorescente que lors ce que Rukon l'avait frappé quelque secondes plutôt. Elle prit doucement une teinte plus sombre et plus apaisante. Le vert devint le même que celui des forêts épaisses et touffues qui entouraient ce lieux, la couleur était celle de son propre chakra. Razan étouffa un haut le cœur en même temps que l'idée germait dans son esprit. Avec une assurance dont il ne se savait pas capable, il posa les deux mains sur le manche de la lame. D'un coup sec, il l'a retira, mordant ses lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas crier. Immédiatement, le liquide vital s'échappa part l'orifice causé par l'arme de jet. Le sang pourpre et chaud coula entre ses doigts alors qu'il plaquait maladroitement sa main gauche sur la plaie, un faible rayon de chakra médical venant tout de même diminuer l'hémorragie.

Un bruit sourd attira son attention. L'ennemi venait de jeter à terre Kurenai et se dirigeait dangereusement dans sa direction pour l'achever. Le cadet du clan Azerti vit aussitôt s'élancer dans un dernier effort le ninja de Konoha, faisant bouclier de son corps alors que le bras de l'héritier du démon des falaises de Miso s'abaissait avec une vitesse mortelle. Le jeune homme se releva dans un soupir de douleur, trébuchant maladroitement, la dague de ses ancêtres prenant à nouveau les couleurs du chakra vert foncé de son porteur. Il jura intérieurement de ne pas réussir à se déplacer plus rapidement. La course morbide de la seconde lame se trouvant dans les mains de l'ancien chef de la police d'Iwa était à son paroxysme. D'ici une fraction de seconde, elle rencontrerait la chair de l'argenté. Razan hurla lançant ses dernières forces dans un bon, la lame en avant dirigée vers le dos de son tortionnaire.

Rukon Azerti lâcha un cri de surprise plutôt que de douleur, ne s'attendant pas à sentir une lame brulante de chakra lui entailler l'épaule gauche. La vrai souffrance arriva quand le chakra aléatoirement réparti par son cadet mais en dose si concentrés, pénétra la plaie. Une sensation de se consumer de l'intérieur le saisi. Il donna un coup de poing dans son dos mais ne rencontra que le vide. Le plus jeune s'était étalé de tout son long sur le sol de la chambre, perdant doucement connaissance après cette débauche d'énergie. Un grand fracas lui fit faire volte-face.

Le petit frère de Kurenai posa ses yeux empli de pointillés noir et blanc sur se qui semblait être la source de ce vacarme mais il ne distingua guère que deux silhouettes. L'une semblait avoir les cheveux parfaitement blancs et était de grande stature. La seconde plus petite, avait des cheveux couleur de blé et semblait faire tournoyer une étrange boule bleue entre ses mains.

- Rasengan ! Hurla le plus jeune en se lançant sur le ninja du pays de la terre.

L'ennemi agrippa la dernière lame qu'il avait laissée fichée dans le dos du fils du croc-blanc de Konoha, inconscient, et allait se mettre en garde quand la boule de chakra rencontra son ventre, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Ce gamin avait été rudement rapide, pensa-t-il.

Tout devint flou et lointain. Razan senti ses yeux se fermer, son corps cessé de le malmener. Tout devint sombre et silencieux, calme.

Le sannin s'avança pour contempler le corps fumant du dernier démon des falaises de Miso. Le capuchon de la cape brune avait glissé, laissant apparaître ce visage fin et froid, les pupilles fluorescentes perdant doucement de leur clarté alors que le torse se soulevait de plus en plus difficilement. La respiration se fit plus laborieuse alors que l'ermite des grenouilles s'agenouillait aux cotés du mourant. Il vit les lèvres fines trembler légèrement, un souffle de voix les franchissant à grande peine. L'homme essayait de parler.

- Que veux-tu ? Demanda froidement le combattant à la chevelure blanche tout en se rapprochant de son ennemi.

- Est-ce… Est-ce que… c'est la fin ? Balbutia le ninja du pays de la terre.

- Oui. Se contenta de répliquer le sannin.

- C'est… C'est bien… Je vais… retrouver… les miens… Expira-t-il, sa tête retombant mollement sur son propre corps.

Jiraya contempla un instant le visage apaisé de cet homme. Toute folie avait quitté ses traits et il se surprit à imaginer que là haut, Rukon trouverait enfin la paix qui lui avait tant manqué durant toute cette vie passée ici bas.

Une voix l'appelant le fit sortir de ses pensées. Naruto était au chevet de son sensei toujours allongé sur le corps de Kurenai pour la protéger. Le jeune homme avait une mine défaite alors que du bout des doigts il cherchait le poult de l'argenté.

- Je ne le trouve pas… S'énerva-t-il, alors que de sa seconde main, il frottait machinalement son pantalon.

- Laisse-moi voir. Proposa le plus vieux en se relevant et en s'installant à son tour auprès du corps de l'ancien élève du quatrième Hokage. Va voir comment est Razan pendant ce temps.

Naruto s'exécuta, ainsi il penserait à autre chose pendant que l'ermite s'occuperait des deux jônins.

Ce dernier prit le bras du fils du Croc-blanc dans sa main gauche, cherchant du bout des doits de la droite les précieux battements de cœur, derniers signe de vie. Il sentit un très léger tressautement dans les artères du blessé. C'était extrêmement faible mais bel et bien présent. Il était vivant mais dans un sacrément sal état. Heureusement, les autres équipes ne devaient plus tarder et probablement qu'un médic-nin se trouverait parmi elles. En attendant, il tira le corps inanimé pour dégager celui tout aussi inconscient de la belle au regard de sang. Au final, il ne pu que constater que tout autant l'un que l'autre étaient allés bien au-delà de ses propres limites. Les blessures étaient profondes et sanglantes, il commença même à faire un garrot à la jambe de la jeune femme ou c'était fiché un fragment de poutre en bois acéré.

* * *

Yamato courait comme rarement il avait du le faire, les branches de bois se fissurant sous la pression de son corps et du chakra. Le suivant de près, Kiba poussait Akamaru afin qu'il gambade encore plus vite et juste derrière venait Sakura et Sai. Les ninjas étaient en nage, poussant le rythme au maximum. L'orée de la forêt n'était plus qu'à une centaine de mètre quand il jaillir juste au dessus de se qui restait de la maisonnette de pécheur. La rose étouffa une plainte. Ils étaient arrivés trop tard. Le capitaine, membre de l'ANBU, serra les points de rage. Tout à coup, Akamaru poussa un jappement joyeux en même temps que son maître poussait une exclamation de joie.

- Ils sont encore là ! Akamaru les sent !

- Vite ! Dépêchons-nous ! Ordonna l'homme aux jutsus mokuton en se précipitant vers les ruines.

Sai fut le premier à pénétrer dans ce qui restait du rez-de-chaussée. Il sécurisa le périmètre puis se fut au tour de Kiba de se lancer dans les escaliers à moitié détruits, très probablement l'œuvre d'une bombe remarqua le maître chien en grimpant silencieusement les marches de bois. Arrivé au sommet, se cachant discrètement derrière les restes de la rambarde, il se pencha lentement pour s'assurer qu'aucun ennemi ne se trouvait là.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de contempler la tignasse blonde de son ami et le visage préoccupé du sannin qui lui servait parfois de sensei.

- Vous ? Demanda-t-il en se redressant.

- Kiba ! Tu tombes bien ! S'exclama Naruto en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Comment se fait-il ?

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'expliquer jeune Inuzuka. Est-ce qu'un médic-nin t'accompagne ? S'enquit l'ermite des grenouilles.

- Heu, oui. Pardonnez-moi… Balbutia le brun en remarquant au même instant plusieurs corps baignant dans leur propre sang.

Il fit volte-face et hurla dans l'escalier :

- Sakura ! Monte vite !

La jeune femme se précipita à son tour vers le premier étage. Elle n'eu pas le temps de demandé se qui se passait que déjà son regard se portait sur les corps de Kurenai, Kakashi et Razan que les deux hommes présent avait pris le soin d'allonger du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Elle s'agenouilla tout près de la jeune Yuhi, apposant ses mains de soignante sur les multiples blessures et contusions.

Pendant ce temps, les derniers membres de l'équipe gagnèrent l'étage supérieur. Yamato s'enquit des risques encor présent auprès de Jiraya alors que Sai prenait la place du guai sur le toit de la demeure. Visiblement, les derniers assaillants avaient été maîtrisés par les deux shinobis de Konoha mais une précaution valait mieux qu'aucune. Kiba s'était agenouillé tout près du jeune prisonnier qu'il avait appris à connaître durant la fuite à travers le pays de la terre. Razan semblait au seuil de la mort, d'une pâleur extrême. Le sang coulait encore un peu par la plaie que lui avait administrée son propre frère. Il l'avait sommairement soignée mais pas refermée. Le jeune maître chien déchira son propre T-shirt pour en faire un pansement, ceignant de sa ceinture les cotes du blessé afin de compresser la plaie.

Un faible grognement échappa à l'Azerti alors qu'il entrouvrait les yeux, le regard épuisé, marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. Un maigre sourire lui étira mollement les lèvres. Kiba le remarqua et sourit à son tour.

- Tu as eu chaud mon ami. Un peu plus et la lame touchait un organe interne. Constata le maître chien en terminant de fixer la ceinture.

- Il le fallait… Murmura le blessé.

- Tu as été bien courageux.

- Merci… Bredouilla Razan en baissant les pupilles sous la gêne.

Un nouveau spasme le secoua, arrachant une plainte de douleur à ses cordes vocales érayées par l'épuisement et ses blessures. Cette fois-ci, se fut Sakura en personne qui vint terminé de soigner le jeune homme. Yamato avait commencé de construire des brancards par le bief de ses jutsus de bois. Une autre équipe les rejoignit à cet instant. La médic-nin remarqua qu'il s'agissait de ninja qu'elle avait déjà aperçu dans les rues de Konoha mais elle n'en connaissait aucun personnellement. Le capitaine de sa propre équipe lui par contre semblait être un proche du leader des nouveaux arrivants. Après une courte discussion, un homme se dirigea vers Kakashi et apposa ses mains crépitant de chakra médical vert sur ses multiples contusions. La rose lui fut reconnaissante car elle sentait ses réserves baisser gentiment. Elle n'aurait pas été sur de pouvoir soigner son sensei une fois Razan remit plus ou moins en état.

L'aube palissait quand ils franchirent les portes du village caché de Konoha. Du haut du bâtiment administratif, Tsunade les vit passer les limites de la ville bien avant que qui que ce soit la prévienne. Jiraya ouvrait la marche, suivi de près par Naruto. Elle aperçu la chevelure de son élève qui escortait l'un des trois brancards. Ils devaient être au moins trois équipes d'après son estimation. Tout se qu'elle espéra fut qu'aucunes des litières ne transporta un mort. D'un bon, elle se lança dans le vide pour atterrir légèrement plusieurs mètres plus bas sur le sol en terre rouge de la place du village. De son pas rapide et élancé, elle se dirigea vers les nouveaux arrivants.

Jiraya lui décrocha un sourire enjôleur en la voyant arriver. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer légèrement. Décidément son ancien équiper ne changeait pas. Cela avait toujours été sa manière de lui montrer qu'il était contant de la revoir et elle se doutait bien qu'après toutes ces années, il n'en changerait rien. Naruto la héla avec l'un de ses nombreux surnoms tout à fait inappropriés à la fonction d'Hokage qu'elle occupait, comme d'habitude. Enfin elle arriva vers les brancards et Sakura qui souriait malgré des signes clairs de fatigue.

- Alors ? Interrogea la blonde alors qu'elle observait attentivement le corps inconscient de Kurenai.

- Ils sont tous les trois en mauvais état, mais vivant. Le cas de Kakashi me préoccupe le plus. Il était déjà probablement le plus faible avant cette attaque et je le soupçonne d'avoir fait usage du chakra durant les combats. Et comme si ses blessures antérieures ne suffisaient pas, il s'est fait poignarder dans le dos. La plaie est conséquente mais pas mortelle. Exposa posément la médic-nin.

- Bien, je vois. Emmenez-les à l'hôpital de toute urgence ! Ordonna la Godaïme. Jiraya ! Rapport !

Le sannin à la chevelure blanche attendit que tout le monde se soit éloigné pour commencer de marcher aux cotés de la femme aux pupilles noisette et aux deux couettes blonde. Il lui décrivit tout se qui s'était passé depuis l'instant ou il avait amené Razan à la maisonnette jusqu'au moment ou Naruto avait tué l'Azerti. Ils avaient vraiment eu beaucoup de chance d'intercepter un des oiseaux de communication du village, sinon ils n'auraient été au courant de rien.

- Qu'avez-vous fait des dépouilles des ninjas de la terre ? Demanda la femme.

- Une quatrième équipe qui nous à rejoint là-bas s'est occupé de les faire disparaître et de ramener le cadavre de Rukon Azerti au village. J'ai pensé qu'il serait intéressant de décoder le fonctionnement de ce maniement du chakra de la terre bien particulier. Expliqua le sannin.

- C'est parfait. Je mettrai une équipe d'étude sur ce sujet. Approuva-t-elle.

Ils continuèrent de marcher cote à cote jusqu'au moment ou l'homme aux deux lignes de peintures brisa le silence qui s'était établi entre eux.

- Des nouvelles de Genma et Shizune ?

- Oui, ils sont revenus alors que tu étais sur cette mission. Lâcha mollement la blonde.

- Et ? La pressa-t-il de continuer.

- Et alors… Je les ai juste vus s'embrasser… Ricana-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil provocateur à son vis-à-vis.

- Ah ! Tu vois que mon idée était la meilleure. Déclara-t-il en bombant le torse.

- Peut-être mais c'est moi qui les ai vu en premier.

- Attend donc que j'aille leur dire un petit bonjour… Mis en garde le shinobi d'un air de défit.

* * *

Le pat légèrement trainant, le nez fiché dans l'un de ses éternels bouquins, Kakashi remontait lentement l'allée qui menait à son nouvel appartement. Le quartier était un peu plus calme que celui ou se trouvait son studio mais il était aussi bien plus familial. Etonnement, ce n'était plus pour lui déplaire… Au numéro 26, il poussa le portail en bois sombre d'une main, ne regardant même pas se qu'il faisait, le nez toujours dans son livre.

La concierge le salua lorsqu'il traversa le jardin. Il se rappela alors qu'il avait promis de ramener quelques branches de cerisier en fleur. Un chuintement de lame métallique et quelques éclats de bois plus tard, il passait le portique d'une ancienne maison de maître reconvertie en un petit immeuble de quatre appartements. Il était l'heure de souper et quelques délicieuses effluves vinrent lui chatouiller les narines. Il s'engagea dans les escaliers, les grimpant quatre à quatre pour être sur d'arriver le plus vite possible en haut. Retirant un peu maladroitement ses sandales, il poussa ensuite la porte de son logement.

- Je suis là ! Cria-t-il en déposant son livre, _Devenir père_, sur la console d'entrée.

En traversant le salon, il s'arrêta pour s'accroupir devant le petit homme qui s'amusait assis au milieu de ses jouets d'enfants, babillant pour lui tout seul. D'un geste affectif, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Le petit sourit de toutes ses dents en tendant une peluche en forme de chien au shinobi.

- Il te plaît bien celui là ? Tu me le donnes ? Demanda-t-il au petit garçon.

Ce dernier se contenta de le serrer malicieusement dans ses bras, semblant lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était pas question. Kakashi sourit de plus belle alors qu'il se relevait. Du bruit provenant de la cuisine lui rappela qu'il n'avait pas fini de saluer tout le monde. Il pénétra dans la pièce, une lueur de joie brillant dans son regard noir.

- Salut mon amour. Susurra-t-il à la belle jeune femme au regard pourpre qui était occupée à finir de hacher des légumes.

Il passa doucement ses mains autour de la taille de cette dernière qui étouffa un petit rire alors qu'elle tournait doucement la tête pour l'embrasser. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent quelques instant et puis se séparèrent en douceur.

- As-tu passé une bonne journée ? L'Interrogea Kurenai, souriante comme jamais.

- Oui… Mais il me tardait de rentrer. Répondit gaiement l'argenté.

Il se pencha une nouvelle fois afin de capturer les lèvres de la belle. Lâchant couteaux et nourriture, elle se retourna doucement jusqu'à lui faire face et pouvoir glisser ses bas autour du coup du jeune homme. D'un geste lent, elle laissa ensuite l'une de ses mains glisser dans le dos de l'argenté jusqu'au moment ou elle le senti tressaillir.

- Pardon ! Souffla-t-elle en retirant instantanément ses doigts.

- Ce n'est rien… Murmura-t-il en en décrispant lentement les traits de son visage.

- Trois mois déjà, pourtant tu sembles parfois souffrir comme si les plaies n'avaient pas étés soignées.

- C'est resté sensible mais je te promets que la douleur n'est plus qu'un vague souvenir. La rassura-t-il en souriant doucement.

Elle lui renvoya la même mimique. Elle était vraiment belle, d'une simplicité toute naturelle mais s'était se qui lui donnait tant de charme. Ses pupilles de sang lui accordaient toujours un regard profond et grave. Il commençait à réussir à composer avec cette teinte étrange, agrippant une lueur de malice par ici, une pointe de tristesse par là. Kurenai était un savant mélange d'émotions savamment distillé mais toujours avec retenue.

Depuis leur retour au village, certaines choses avaient changé. Le calme et très réfléchi capitaine de l'ANBU avait dévoilé au grand jour sa liaison avec l'assistante de l'Hokage. Ils étaient apparu tout les deux se tenant le bras et dansant à n'en plus finir lors de la fête donnée en l'honneur des représentants du pays de la terre venus remercier leurs alliés. Genma semblait plus serein et moins préoccupé depuis que la belle jeune femme aux cheveux brun mi-long et au magnifique regard de biche partageait sa vie. Elle était la seule qui le comprenne et sache suffisamment lire en lui pour ne pas avoir besoin de lui demander quand ça n'allait pas. Etrangement, il se fit la remarque qu'il était lui aussi capable de lire en elle comme dans un livre ouvert. A dire vrai, ils avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble déjà bien avant qu'ils ne soient en couple. C'était peut-être aussi se qui faisait qu'il l'aimait tant. Il savait qu'elle avait suivi les même missions que lui, enduré les même épreuves et pleuré les même amis mort au combat. Ils s'étaient réjouis ensemble des missions réussies et avaient fêté ensemble leurs succès. N'y avait-il pas une certaine logique à ce qu'il finisse par se trouver après tout ce temps ?

Le plus surprenant dans ces nouvelles survenues juste après la fin de cette mission contre le dernier « démon des falaises de Miso » avait très certainement été le faire-part de mariage qu'Iruka et Anko avaient distribué au court de la même soirée. L'argenté se doutait bien que ces deux là ne traîneraient pas et il avait eu raison. Quel étrange couple que cette femme survoltée et ce jeune professeur calme et attentionné. Etrange alchimie que l'amour, pensa-t-il en continuant de fixé Kurenai. Elle avait une tâche de soja sur sont tablier et ses cheveux au noir si soyeux avaient été attaché en arrière pour lui donner plus de liberté dans son activité. Un éclair de malice brillait dans son regard vermeil.

A sa sortie de l'hôpital, Kakashi avait été surpris de voir une silhouette familière l'attendre, un enfant dans les bras. A ses cotés se tenait Jiraya, dominant la noiraude de sa haute stature. Il y avait dans cette vision quelque chose de réconfortant et d'encourageant. Pour la première fois depuis extrêmement longtemps, quelqu'un l'attendait sur le parvis de pierre blanche. Le sannin s'était avancé en souriant, posant ses deux mains calleuses sur les épaules du jeune convalescent. Le vieil homme parlait encore mais le fils du Croc-blanc de Konoha ne l'écoutait déjà plus, perdu dans la contemplation de la jeune femme qui se tenait maintenant face à lui. Elle était si belle, presque intouchable, pourtant elle ne portait qu'une simple robe rouge et un petit manteau d'hiver noir surmonté par une écharpe brune. Son fils babillait dans ses bras, gesticulant parfois avec une vigueur toute enfantine.

Kurenai n'osait pas vraiment le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire. Ils s'étaient embrassés à la maisonnette au bord de la mer mais depuis leur retour, ils ne s'étaient pas encore revus seul à seul. Au fond d'elle-même, elle ne savait pas comment agir. S'approcher de lui et le saluer de la manière la plus simple qui soit ou alors l'embrasser ? Ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps d'éclaircir se qui était entrain de naître entre eux car l'approche de l'ennemi les avaient forcé à repousser cette discussion. Au pris d'un certain effort, elle fini par le fixer intensément. Elle lu dans son œil noir la même hésitation. Kakashi fini tout de même par se rapprocher d'elle en boitillant et puis se pencha dans sa direction, déposant un baiser sur sa joue. Elle rougit et imperceptiblement lui aussi. Jiraya sentit qu'il était de trop et étrangement ne fit pas la moindre remarque, se retirant doucement à l'intérieur de l'imposant bâtiment d'où venait de sortir l'ancien élève du quatrième Hokage, lui-même son ancien élève.

Marchant côte à côte, les deux ninjas et le bébé remontèrent la rue principale pour enfin se diriger vers le logement du jeune homme. Tout au long du chemin, ils ne dirent absolument rien. Une fois devant l'immeuble, Kakashi brisa le silence.

- Ce n'est pas très grand et plutôt simple.

La jeune femme acquiesça et ils montèrent les escaliers. Le studio n'était effectivement pas bien grand mais parfaitement adapté à un homme vivant seul tel que Kakashi. Il n'était pas revenu chez lui depuis près de quatre mois, la poussière en avait profité pour se déposer sur tout son mobilier. D'un pas toujours aussi mal assuré, il se dirigea vers les fenêtres pour les ouvrir et aérer l'endroit qui sentait le renfermé. Pendant se temps, la jeune mère était entrée dans la cuisine et commençait à vider le frigo des aliments périmés qui s'y trouvaient. Elle eu un petit sourire, heureusement qu'elle avait pensée à aller faire quelque courses pour l'argenté sinon il serait mort de faim.

Les jours passèrent, ils se voyaient régulièrement, discutant de tout et de rien. Kakashi ne reprendrait pas les missions avant un certain temps et Kurenai non-plus. Le shinobi se surpris à apprécier ce rythme de vie. Voir la jeune femme, parler avec elle, jouer avec Inoshi et puis aussi passer du temps avec ces autres amis. Tout cela lui semblait bien nouveau. Un soir qu'ils regardaient un film dans le salon de la kunochi, il passa doucement un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. Cette dernière sourit légèrement et se laissa aller contre lui. Ils ne prononcèrent pas un mot, savourant la présence de l'autre et l'apaisement que cela leur procurait. Ce même scénario se reproduisit à maintes reprises. Il y avait maintenant de cela un moi, Kurenai avait laissé entendre qu'elle souhaitait trouver un autre appartement, refaire sa vie sans l'image constante d'Asuma à chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait une porte ou fixait un meuble. Son défunt mari resterait au plus profond de ses entrailles, elle le savait mais il fallait aller de l'avant et puis Inoshi avait besoin d'une vraie vie de famille.

C'était d'un commun accord qu'ils avaient décidé d'emménager ensemble. Parce qu'il leur avait tout simplement semblé que c'était la meilleur solution pour eux trois et puis aussi parce que les derniers évènements les avaient tout simplement trop rapproché pour qu'il ne puisse plus nier que leurs cœurs s'étaient rencontré durant cette mission. Depuis donc un mois, Kakashi vivait avec la belle noiraude enlacée dans ses bras en cet instant même et son adorable fils. Ils avaient chacun leurs chambres. Les deux adultes n'avaient pas eu envie de brusquer les choses et puis juste le fait de pouvoir être côte à côte dans cette nouvelle vie leur convenait déjà.

- A quoi penses-tu ? Demanda la voix douce de la jeune femme en le ramenant sur terre.

- A nous… Murmura-t-il.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu en tire comme conclusion ? Poursuivi-t-elle en le scrutant de son regard mutin.

- On devrait peut-être officialiser quelque chose…

Kurenai ne sembla pas comprendre et fronça les sourcils.

- Que devrions-nous officialiser ? Je suis allé à l'administration la semaine passée pour faire modifier nos adresses sur nos papiers.

- Non pas ça. Insista-t-il en souriant, des fossettes se créant au bord de son masque.

La belle sembla perdue l'espace d'un instant. A quoi voulait-il en venir ? Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui demander de préciser ses pensées quand il sorti de son dos une branche de cerisier en fleur. Les pétales au rose si tendre étaient absolument magnifiques. Puis en y regardant de plus près, elle vit quelque chose briller au milieu de tous ces couleurs tendres.

- Kakashi ! Balbutia-t-elle en relevant les yeux pour les planter dans l'orbe noir qui la couvrait amoureusement du regard.

- Est-ce que tu accepterais… de… devenir madame Hatake ? Fini-t-il enfin par demander après de longues secondes de silence.

Un immense sourire fendit le remarquable visage de la kunochi alors qu'elle se jetait dans les bras de l'argenté.

- Oui ! S'écria-t-elle alors que sous l'élan, leur deux corps s'étaient mis à tournoyer. Bien sur que oui… Termina-t-elle dans un souffle alors que Kakashi la reposait doucement par terre.

D'une main agile, elle lui retira son masque. Il avait les joues un peu rougies, signe de nervosité. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa langoureusement.

Quelque part dans le salon, Inoshi babillait joyeusement, jouant avec ses jouets, les jetant en riant le plus loin qu'il le pouvait pour ensuite aller les rechercher à quatre-pattes. Un peu plus loin dans le village, Tsunade marchait en souriant. Son regard se posant sur le couple installé à l'ombre d'un cerisier du parc. Genma tenait Shizune par la taille et semblait ne plus rien voir de la vie réelle à l'exception de son amour qui riait aux éclats ainsi calée dans ses bras.

Attablé devant des bols de ramen, Iruka et Anko étaient en plaine discussion concernant leur futur mariage et le plan de table qu'ils étaient entrain de rédiger pour la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine.

Tsunade soupira, un vent de fraîcheur soufflait sur le village caché de la feuille. Au loin elle aperçu Jiraya et Naruto qui se dirigeait vers les sources chaudes. Certaines choses changeaient mais d'autre ne changeraient jamais. Suivant de près les deux hommes, Sai, Sakura et Razan discutaient calmement en se dirigeant eux aussi vers les sources. Le cadet de la famille Azerti faisait des progrès remarquables, améliorant de jour en jour ses capacités, comblant son ignorance de la vie en liberté à une vitesse spectaculaire. Nul doute qu'il ferait un grand médic-nin une fois que la Godaïme aurait terminé sa formation accélérée de shinobi.

Le village sentait le printemps, le village changeait mais son âme restait la même. Tsunade sourit de plus belle avant de regagner son bureau dans le bâtiment administratif. Le village était sauf et tant qu'elle assumerait son titre d'Hokage, il n'aurait rien à craindre. Elle donnerait tout pour qu'il continue à vivre de la sorte.

**- Fin -**

**Merci à vous qui avez suivi cette épopée depuis le début, à vous qui m'avez laissé des commentaires chapitres après chapitres, m'encourageant ou m'aidant à m'améliorer, à vous qui avez été patient quand mon rythme de parution diminuait toujours plus et pour finir à vous tout simplement.**

**Merci**

**Iliena**


End file.
